A través de la imaginación
by desiredwings
Summary: ¿Una fan de Bella y Edward puede ser decisiva para la supervivencia de todos los personajes? Alba pensaba que eso era ridículo, pero ahora que, por arte de magia, ella forma parte de la historia, no está tan segura...
1. Prefacio

**0. Prefacio**

-Vamos, Edward, ¡tócala! ¡Queremos oír la canción!

-Está bien, sólo por ti. -me contestó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

Edward se dirigió al piano, lo contempló, me miró y se sentó. Colocó sus preciosos dedos en el teclado y comenzó a tocar. Era nuestra melodía, suya y mía. De pronto, la tormenta en la que estábamos sumidos apagó la luz de las velas. Edward me cogió de la cintura por seguridad... pero no era Edward. Jacob me giró suavemente hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Edward gruñó mientras Jake y yo nos fundíamos en el beso. Entonces, yo…

-¡Alba! ¡Te has vuelto a dormir! ¡Levántate ya, hombre!

-¡Que sí, que sí!

-Siempre dices lo mismo! –exclamó mi padre. -¿Otra vez soñando con los del crepúsculo ése?

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Vístete y déjate de cháchara! –me ordenó.

-¡Has empezado tú!

-¡Ya! –volvió a ordenar.

-¡Vale!

Sí, y mi padre siempre me interrumpe ése sueño maravilloso. Nunca he soñado un "a continuación" de este sueño. Me pregunto a quién elegiré…


	2. Despertar de un sueño

**1. Despertar de un sueño.**

Después de un largo día de colegio lo que más apetece es llegar a casa para caer, literalmente, en la cama y poder soñar con los ilustres personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Dicho y hecho. Cuando llegué del colegio, me tumbé en la cama y me forcé a soñar con Edward y Jacob, sintiéndome obligada a acabar el sueño nunca acabado. Me dormí enseguida, ya que como era viernes llevaba todo el estrés de la semana.

Pero eso de obligarse a soñar algo siempre acaba mal. En vez de soñar con Edward, soñé que caía y caía, sin llegar al suelo o a un punto fijo donde no pudiera caer más. Soñé toda la noche con eso. Al principio estaba asustada, extrañada que no se acabara. Pero después ya era más aburrimiento que otra cosa, hasta que vislumbré una luz, al fondo, y después lava ardiente, en ebullición, preparada para el ingrediente final, o sea ser, yo.

Me desperté de un sopetón y, para mejorarlo, me caí de la cama, ya que, no sé cómo, había llegado al borde de ésta. Me levanté del suelo y miré el reloj de encima de la mesita. Espera, ¿desde cuándo tenía un reloj en mi mesita? Bueno, no importa. Vi que me había despertado sólo 15 min. antes de la hora de siempre. Espera otra vez, ¿desde cuándo me levantaba yo a esta hora un sábado? Vale, esto no me encajaba, pero iba a pasarlo por alto. _Bien, Alba, relájate._

Salí de mi habitación dudosa, a lo mejor me encontraba un tigre en mi puerta que resultaba ser mi mascota… _¡Alba, sé seria! ¡Dime tú cómo va a haber un tigre en casa, por Dios, que estamos en Barcelona, no en el cuento de Aladdin!_ Tigres no, pero al dirigirme a la cocina me encontré unas escaleras que bajaban a una planta baja. Que yo recordara, no había escaleras en mi casa… Bajé por esas misteriosas escaleras y entré en la cocina. Cogí una taza y me puse leche fría. Con la taza entre las manos me dirigí al comedor y miré por la ventana. Me encantaba hacer esto mientras los demás aún dormían. Ver las casas de delante con sus piscinas me… ¡eh! No había casas por ningún sitio, sólo bosque. _Vamos a analizar la situación, Alba. A lo mejor te fuiste a casa de una amiga a dormir… Alba, nadie tiene una casa al lado del bosque. ¡Ni siquiera hay bosque!_

Dejé la taza en la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta que daba al pasillo del piso. Cuando abrí la puerta, nada tenía sentido: delante de mis ojos lo único que había era bosque. A mi derecha la carretera no continuaba, y a mi izquierda vi que la carretera continuaba. Había una casa en el lado contrario a la nuestra. Esto parecía Forks y la otra casa se parecía a la de Bella, pero era imposible. ¿O no? Esto debía ser un sueño, seguro. En una casa no pueden aparecer unas escaleras de un día para otro, no. Me niego a contrarrestar eso. Volví a entrar en casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Subí (nueva palabra para mí) a mi habitación, cogí mi móvil y miré el día que era. No podía ser… era lunes. Bajé otra vez las escaleras y golpeé la puerta de la habitación de mis padres.

-¡Papá! ¡Despierta! ¡Hay un problema… grande! ¡Grande como una casa! –no pude evitar la ironía.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Deja de dar golpes! ¿Qué problema hay, estás bien?

-Sí, yo sí. Pero la casa… bueno, ha sufrido… unos cambios… pequeños…

-¿Qué dices?

Cogí del brazo a mi padre y lo llevé, está bien, lo arrastré al frente de la escalera.

-Uno. –numeré, señalando con el dedo índice a la escalera.

Lo arrastré después al comedor, directamente a la ventana.

-Dos. –volví a decir señalando con el dedo índice.

Y a la tercera va la vencida. Le arrastré a la puerta principal, la abrí y salí con mi padre.

-Y tres. –dije, esta vez con las manos abiertas y las palmas hacia arriba, señalando así nuestro alrededor.

-Ay, mi… madre. –mi padre se quedó con la boca abierta

-Papá... cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas. –le susurré al oído.

Siguió mi consejo y, por fortuna, cerró la boca.

-¿Te suena el lugar?

-Pues sí… parece la peli que nos obligas a ver, la del crepúsculo ese.

-Gracias por la indirecta, papá.

-Oh, ¡de nada! Pero… ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?

-A saber. Oh, por cierto… es lunes.

-¡Mierda! –se giró y entró corriendo en casa. Después hubo silencio.

Volvió a salir tranquilamente.

-Si estamos aquí… ¿dónde trabajo?

_Buena pregunta._ Miré alrededor y vislumbré la casa vecina. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-Espera aquí. Avisa a los demás

-Está bien. ¡Carolina, Manel, Marc! ¡Despertaos!

Subí a mi habitación mientras mi padre llamaba cortésmente a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. De refilón vi a toda mi familia en la cocina. Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Marc me vio cuando pasé de largo y me gritó.

-¡Alba! ¿Se puede saber dónde nos has metido? Para matarte…

-Pues ahora te aguantas. Y además, con lo que te gusta a ti "Crepúsculo"… -y sonreí.

Marc es el hermano más grande que tengo, cosa que no quiere decir que sea más grande que yo. Con él me llevo un año, y con mi hermano Manel me llevo cinco. Soy la grande, es decir, la que _debe _tener responsabilidad. A ninguno de ellos les gusta la saga Crepúsculo, cosa que no entiendo. Por eso me alegro, aunque sea un poco, de que ellos también estén aquí.

-¡Me voy, ahora vuelvo! –anuncié, cogiendo la chaqueta del perchero. ¿Perchero? ¿Desde cuándo… Vale, no preguntaré.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a casa de Bella. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió.

-Uy, hola.

Apuesto a que me quedé blanca como la cal. Era ella, Dios… Bella Swan…

-¡Ey! –dijo ella, chasqueando los dedos delante de mis ojos.

-¡Perdona! Es que… me… acabo de mudar. Aquí y… esto… No me conozco muy bien Forks.

-¡Oh! Bueno… Yo soy tu nueva vecina, Bella Swan.

-Encantada, yo soy Alba.

-¿Alba?

-Sí, es español.

-¡Oh! Qué original. –me comentó, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya. –Hum… si quieres te puedo enseñar un poco esto esta tarde…

-Oh… ¡claro! Me iría genial.

-Vale. ¿Quieres que te lleve al colegio? Voy para allá ahora. –me ofreció Bella.

-Claro. Debería avisar a mi hermano… va al mismo colegio que yo. –supuse.

-Pues… pasamos por tu casa, avisas y nos vamos.

-Vale, genial.

Bella me sonrió y subió a su coche. ¡Rojo! _Vale ya Alba, seriedad._ La imité y me subí también al coche, ¡su coche!, en el asiento del copiloto. Salió del parking y se dirigió hacia mi casa, mi nueva casa. Cuando se estableció, bajé del coche y entré en casa.

-¡Marc! ¡Va, que nos llevan al cole!

-¿Quién?

Me moría de ganas que me preguntara eso.

-¡BELLA SWAN!

-¿¡QUÉ?

Un montón de exclamaciones surgieron del silencio.

-¿Increíble, verdad? ¡Va, Marc!

-Está bien, ya voy.

-¡Papá!

Mi padre apareció de repente, saliendo de la cocina.

-Dime.

-El padre de Bella es policía y nuestro vecino. Así que os presentáis tú, mamá y Manel en su casa y le pedís ayuda para encontrar trabajo rápido y un colegio para Manel.

-Buena idea.

-Ya estoy. –dijo Marc, apareciendo ante mí.

De fondo se escuchaba movimiento por todas partes.

-¡Nos vamos! –anuncié, entre todo el barullo.

Abrí la puerta que daba a la calle y salimos Marc y yo. Nos dirigimos al coche y nos subimos como pudimos, ya que estaba de buena mañana lloviendo y _nadie_ podía ir detrás.

-Y… ¿de dónde venís? –preguntó Bella. ¡Era Bella! Vale, ya.

-De Barcelona

-De Nueva York. –dijimos al unísono, de manera que se entendió "Nueva Lona".

Miré a Marc con una mirada asesina, comunicándole que pensara antes de hablar. Enseguida lo entendió.

-De Nueva York. –repetí.

-Vaya, una gran ciudad. –comentó Bella, mirando enfrente.

-Sí, gran ciudad.

Enseguida llegamos al colegio y Bella nos acompañó a recepción.

-Hola, ellos dos son nuevos y no tienen horario ni nada. –informó Bella ¡Bella! A la mujer de detrás del mostrador.

-¡Oh! Gracias, Bella. –le agradeció, después se dirigió a nosotros. –¿Vuestros nombres?

-Alba y Marc. –le contesté.

-Vamos a ver… Es que tengo tres nuevos alumnos, así que…

-¿Tres? –me susurró Marc, de manera que nadie lo oyera, sólo yo.

-Eso parece. –le dije, de igual forma y encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Aquí! –exclamó la recepcionista. –Alba y Marc Parker.

-¿Parker? ¿Y cuándo nos inscribimos para que estemos en la lista? –siguió susurrando Marc.

-Respuesta a la primera pregunta: -me encogí de hombros. –Y a la segunda: ¿crees que lo sé? –toda nuestra conversación era a susurros.

-Aquí tenéis el horario, un mapa y…

-¿Justificante? No tenemos libros. –informó Marc.

-Y claro, un justificante. –repitió la mujer.

Seguidamente nos dio lo que nos había dicho. ¿A primera hora biología? Pero si se me da fatal… Bueno, gags de los sueños.

Nos despedimos de la mujer y salimos de la sala.

-Nosotras vamos a las mismas clases. –dijo Bella dirigiéndose a mí. –Pero tú…

-Me sé espabilar sólo, gracias. –contestó Marc, al pillar la indirecta.

-Nos vemos al almuerzo. –le dije mientras se alejaba.

-Vale.

-Bueno, vamos. –me dijo Bella.

Yo asentí.

-Y… ¿qué te traes entre manos? Me he fijado esta mañana que había un coche de policía en tu puerta. –comenté, disimulando.

-¡Oh, no! Es que mi padre es el jefe de policía.

-¡Ah! Ya. Y… ¿tu madre no tiene coche?

-No vivo con mi madre. Ella vive con su nuevo marido, y éste viaja mucho. Ella se quedaba en casa conmigo pero estaba triste. Así que decidí venirme a vivir con mi padre.

-¡Oh! Es muy amable por tu parte. Y… ¿te quedarás más tiempo o tienes planeado irte?

-No, me quedaré.

-¿Porque estás a gusto con tu padre?

-No. Bueno, sí, pero…

-¡Ah! Por un chico.

-Sí. –dijo, sonrojándose.

-Y… ¿cómo se llama él?

-Edward.

-Ya me lo presentarás.

-Creo que no hará falta. –dijo, mirando al frente.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y ahí estaba. ¡EDWARD CULLEN! Oh, por Dios, es guapísimo… Con su piel pálida, su sonrisa traviesa… ¡Oh, por Dios! Me voy a desmayar… Conocer a Bella y ahora a Edward, quien por cierto ha ocupado el mayor espacio en mis sueños…

-Hola. –saludó a Bella.

Después se dieron un beso de los suyos. Qué bonito… verlo en pantalla. Me sentía como una aguanta-velas… Desvié mi mirada para dejarles intimidad, y para asegurarme no matar a Bella.

-Edward… -dijo Bella. Me di cuenta que ya se habían dejado de besar. –Ésta es Alba. Es mi nueva _vecina_. –sentí que exageraba la última palabra, como si fuera una indirecta… Seguro que lo era.

-Hola. –me saludó Edward. Oh… Dios, ¡ayúdame! ¡Que me derrito aquí mismo…!

-Ho-Hola, soy Alba. Encantada.

-Igualmente. –me contestó. –Yo soy Edward.

Asentí. Por Dios, parecía tonta… En ese momento, si me hubiera dicho "Soy un vampiro." hubiera asentido como si me dijera "Tengo un volvo.". Qué patético. Después, Edward empezó a hablar en voz baja con Bella. Algo de su familia debían hablar. Espera… Si esto era el libro, y Bella aún no tiene los ojos dorados… ¿en qué libro me encuentro? ¿Y si era "Luna Nueva"? ¿Debía sufrir con Bella? Oh, Dios… ¿Y si era "Eclipse"? ¿Debería sentir miedo por la guerra? Edward y Bella seguían a lo suyo así que decidí encontrar sola la clase.

-Esto… Os dejaré a solas. –dije.

-No hace falta… -dijo Bella.

Sabía que no era verdad, aunque no fuera con mala intención. Si en el fondo la conozco…

-Sí, sí. Tenéis que hablar y yo molesto. Me adelanto y después me alcanzáis. –les guiñé un ojo y me adelanté. Pero me paré en seco. Retrocedí y volví con ellos.

-Una cosita… ¿el baño?

Tenía que asimilarlo todo antes de hacer clase. De verdad lo necesitaba.

-Allí. –dijeron los dos al unísono, y señalando una puerta con sus dedos índices.

-Gracias. –les agradecí volviéndome hacia ellos.

Después seguí la dirección de sus dedos. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y entré en uno de los baños.

¿Forks? ¿Bella? ¿Edward? ¿Parker? ¿Escaleras en mi casa? Este sueño se estaba alargando. Espera… ¿y si no era un sueño? ¿Y si lo estaba viviendo de verdad? A ver. Si fuera un sueño, uno: Bella no existiría porque Edward se tendría que quedar conmigo. No puedo ser una aguanta-velas en mi propio sueño. Dos: Mi familia no estaría aquí porque, si fuera un sueño, sólo molestarían. _Sin ánimo de ofender._ Tres: ¡No tendría biología! En el caso que hubiera posibilidad de añadir colegio en un sueño. Conclusión: Esto era imposiblemente un sueño.


	3. ¡Demasiados personajes!

**2. ¡Demasiados personajes!**

Me estaba estresando por momentos encerrada en el baño, así que salí y me apoyé en la pica, encendí el agua y me remojé la cara. Después abrí la puerta y salí, aunque sin avanzar mucho más. Choqué con alguien y tiré sus libros al suelo. Hubiera jurado que estas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas. Me agaché y recogí los libros.

-Lo siento, culpa mía. Debería haber mirado. –me disculpé, devolviendo los libros.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a la persona a la cara. ¡Dios! Era…

-No pasa nada. Eres Alba, la nueva, ¿verdad? Yo soy Mike, Mike Newton.

¡Mike Newton! Guau, era… mono.

-Hem... Sí, soy Alba. Encantada.

-Igualmente. ¿Qué te toca?

-Hum… Biología. –Bendita biología.

-¡Oh! Te acompaño, a mí también me toca biología.

-Oh… Vale.

-Verás Alba, ¿eres de una gran ciudad, verdad? Pues en Forks… -empezó a largar sin pararse ni siquiera para coger aire.

Poco a poco me había conseguido rodear el cuello con el brazo. Al entrar en clase, le di el justificante al profesor y Mike me guió hacia una pareja de mesas.

-Supongo que no tienes compañero, así que… ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo? –me propuso Mike.

-Hum…

-Sí que tiene compañera, Mike. –Edward habló y apareció tras de mí.

-Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó Mike, confuso.

-Sí. Se sienta con Bella.

¿Pero no se sentaba él con ella?

-Si ella se sienta con Bella, entonces tú… -parecía que Mike me había leído el pensamiento.

Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina y Mike se calló. Después me puso una mano en la espalda y me empujó.

-Todas las chicas nuevas son un cebo para él. –explicó Edward.

Oh. Ya, seguro. Lo que pasaba es que le había leído la mente y… ¡Ay, mierda! Si le ha leído la mente a Mike… eso quiere decir que a mí también… ¡Estoy muerta! _¡Ya vale, hombre! ¡Que te está leyendo el pensamiento, estúpida! ¡Calla ya!_

-Gracias. –le dije para entretenerlo.

-No hay de qué.

Me dirigió al lado de Bella y él se sentó en el asiento de delante.

-Muy listo. –le dije.

Él sonrió, al igual que Bella.

La clase empezó y, por sorpresa lo entendí todo. ¡Guau! Me iba a hacer bióloga.

En las clases siguientes pasó lo mismo; Edward se convirtió en mi guardaespaldas y Bella en mi compañera, al menos durante hoy. A la hora del almuerzo, Bella me propuso sentarme con ella, Edward y el resto de sus amigos, no antes de que me lo propusiera Mike. Cogí algo de comer y me senté en su mesa. De lejos vi a Marc con alguien más. Parecían muy amigos. Cogieron comida y se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Hola. –saludó Marc cuando llegaron.

-Hola. –saludamos todos.

-¿Os sentáis con nosotros? –les propuso Jessica.

¡Sí, sí! Estaba con todos: Eric, Ángela, Lauren, Jessica… Parecía mentira, pero como ya había descartado el sueño, no me quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo como una realidad.

-Vale. –contestó Marc.

Cogieron dos sillas y se sentaron. Los demás siguieron sus conversaciones, ya que seguro que conocían a Marc, "el chico nuevo".

-¿No me presentas a tu amigo? –le dije a Marc.

-Creo que ya le conoces.

Entonces el chico se giró. Apuesto a que me quedé pálida.

-¿David? ¿Qué haces aquí?

David es el mejor amigo de Marc en la realidad de la que vengo.

-Pues no lo sé. Como tú, supongo. –me contestó, encogiendo los hombros.

-Pero…

-Ayer se quedó en casa a dormir, ¿recuerdas? –me recordó Marc.

-¡Oh, vaya!

-Sí, vaya. –comentó David.

Ai madre. Qué desastre. ¿Y su familia que dirá? Mierda, mierda, mierda… _Alba, no es culpa tuya. Tranquila._ ¿Y si sí que lo era? No, no puede ser. No soy una bruja, no sé entrar en un libro. _Está bien. Relajación._ Me apuntaré a clases de yoga en cuanto pueda.

El resto de la mañana pasó igual. Las clases genial, cosa que no me esperaba, y en cuanto a mundo social, bien. Todos me acogieron muy amablemente. _Algunos _demasiado amablemente. Pero ésos _algunos _se controlaron en cuanto apareció mi guardaespaldas de turno. Oh, ¡por Dios! Hablo de él como si fuera alguien más… ¡Y no lo es! ¡Es Edward Cullen, por Dios! Edward Cullen… tenía que mentalizarme. Bella Swan… ¡debía mentalizarme ya!

Bella nos llevó de vuelta a casa a Marc y a mí. Esa tarde íbamos a ir a conocer Forks, Bella y yo, juntas. _¡Eso no es mentalizarse! _Vale. Cuando llegamos a casa, tenía tiempo de dejar la maleta, coger bolso, comer algo y preguntar qué tal había ido el día en un libro. _¡Mentalización! _

Cuando me hube preparado el bolso, bajé al comedor y pregunté qué tal había ido el día.

-Pues bien, la verdad. –empezó mi padre. –Me han puesto en un buen trabajo. Tan bueno que cobro más que antes.

-A mí me han puesto en el hospital. –_obvio mamá, eres enfermera._ –Y conocí a alguien…

-¿A quién? –pregunté, curiosa.

-Al padre de Edward.

La boca se me abrió en forma de "a".

-¿A Carlisle? ¿Carlisle Cullen?

-Sí. Es muy simpático.

¡Mi madre estaba trabajando con Carlisle! De verdad necesitaba esas clases de yoga _ya_…

-A mí también me ha ido bien. Creo que me gusta más este cole que el otro. –comentó mi hermano.

-Me alegro, Manel.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? –preguntó mi padre.

-Pues… he conocido a todos los amigos de Bella. Incluyendo el más especial.

-¿Quién? –preguntó mi madre.

-¡Pues quién va a ser! ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

-¡AAH! Ya lo invitarás a casa… -qué lista, mi madre.

-Claro, mamá. Cuando quieras. Hum… Me voy con Bella. Me enseñará un poco Forks.

-Vale. ¡Qué os vaya bien!

-¡Adiós! –me despedí desde la puerta.

Cuando me iba a dirigir a casa de Bella, vi que ella venía por la carretera. Se paró frente a mí y me habló:

-Una cosita… ¿tienes coche?

Ups… yo… ¿tenía coche? Bueno, mi madre siempre me había dicho que cuando tuviera permiso de conducir me daría su coche… Espera, ¡en Estados Unidos podías tener permiso a partir de los dieciséis! Un momento, si Bella tenía dieciocho años, y yo diecisiete… ¿por qué demonios iba a su curso? ¿Tengo los dieciocho ya? ¿Los habré cumplido mientras soñaba…? Mientras soñaba que caía… a lo mejor pasaron años… ¡Pero es que esto ya era pasarse!

-¡Alba! –me llamó Bella, chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que te has quedado en trance.

-Sí, un poco.

-Entonces… ¿tienes?

¿De qué hablaba? ¡Oh! Del coche, claro.

-Sí. –supongo que mi madre me lo dejaría.

-¿Y permiso?

Uy…

-No…

-¡Genial! Pues vamos a hacerte el permiso, vivir aquí lo requiere. –me dijo Bella.

Movió la cabeza señalando su coche y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia él.

Fuimos a hacerme el permiso –menos mal que llevaba dinero encima– y la verdad me salió bastante bien. Todo en Forks me resultaba más fácil. Hasta hacer amistad con mis ídolos de una forma completamente normal, si se le puede llamar así…

Me lo pasé muy bien con Bella. Me habló de Edward, aunque mucho menos de lo que había querido ella, seguro. Pero como sabía el motivo, no le di importancia. También me habló de Jacob, me explicó cómo era física y psíquicamente. Se le notaba que tenía un conflicto en su interior increíble. Entonces es cuando me di cuenta dónde estaba: me encontraba en "Eclipse". Pensé en Victoria, Riley, la manada, el beso entre Jacob y Bella, el compromiso entre Bella y Edward… La verdad, agradezco no haber estado en "Luna Nueva"… era demasiado duro vivirlo, digo yo. Porque sé que en "Eclipse" nadie sale herido, sólo Jacob, pero se recupera. Sé que los Vulturis no le hacen daño a Bella o a los Cullen. Porque estar yo aquí no cambia eso, no va a cambiar la historia… ¿o sí? _¡Nunca se pregunta eso, Alba!_ Uff… Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto fuera tan difícil.

Después de estar por Forks toda la tarde, Bella me llevó a casa a la hora de cenar.

-Gracias por el paseo, de verdad. –le agradecí desde mi puerta.

-No hay de qué. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Siento que te puedo contar _cualquier_ cosa. –creo que sé a lo que se refería.

-Claro, claro que puedes contarme _cualquier_ cosa, te escucharé. –y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Ella me la devolvió y después se fue. Y cerré la puerta y saludé en voz alta.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo ha ido tu visita guiada? –preguntó mi padre.

-Bien, muy bien. Lo que no sé es cómo le voy a contar a Bella y Edward que lo sé todo.

-Bueno, tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Además, tienes que dejar pasar más tiempo. Se extrañará si lo "descubres" ahora, es demasiado pronto. –el sabio de mi padre…

-Tienes razón. Gracias.

Él me guiñó un ojo. Después comimos todos juntos y, al acabar, me fui a mi habitación, hice todos los deberes que no había hecho por la tarde y me dormí.


	4. Sin respiros

**3. Sin respiros**

Al despertar estaba en mi habitación. Buff… _Qué sueño más raro._ Miré a mi alrededor sin ver nada, ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Me quedé en la cama recordando ese sueño que había parecido tan real. ¿Por qué había aparecido Bella? ¿Y Jacob, dónde se había metido? Esto pasa por forzarme a soñar con ellos. Bueno, hoy era sábado y lo iba a aprovechar. Quería ir a comprarme "Eclipse" y "Amanecer". Tenía ganas de leerlos, ya que sólo me había leído los dos primeros. Me levanté y fui hacia el armario, con mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Cogí un conjunto sencillo: unos tejanos y una camiseta donde ponía "I love NY". Decidí iluminar mi habitación antes de hacerme la maleta. Cuando la luz entró en la habitación, vi algo extraño: por la ventana sólo se veía bosque. ¡Ah! No, no, no, no… Lo de ayer fue un sueño, un sueño. ¡Es imposible que fuera verdad! Me giré para comprobar si había escaleras, pero antes hubo una sorpresa. En mi habitación tenía pósters de "Luna Nueva" por todos lados… Y no había ninguno. _¡Mis pósters!_ No es justo… _Ladrones, Alba, han sido ladrones._ Vale… Había dicho de ir a comprobar las escaleras, sí, las escaleras…

Mientras salía de mi habitación, cerré los ojos y pensé dos palabras: no escaleras. Cuando me hube plantado delante de las escaleras del sueño, abrí los ojos. _¡Mierda! Hay escaleras…_ No, no, no… Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía haber conocido a Bella ni a Edward ni… _Relájate._ ¿Dónde están esas clases de yoga? Necesitaba asimilarlo. Miré el reloj de pulsera y vi que aún faltaba una hora para irnos al colegio. Bien. _Una hora_. Entré de nuevo en mi habitación y cerré la puerta tan flojo como pude. Me apoyé la espalda contra la puerta y me escurrí hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, rodeando mis rodillas con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

Ayer soñé que caía. Bien. A medida que caía, me alejaba del mundo real para entrar en la realidad del libro. _Buen argumento._ De manera que cuando me desperté, el descenso había acabado, cosa que significaba que había entrado de lleno en el libro. _Vamos mejorando._ Ahora estoy en la tercera parte de la historia. Ayer conocí a Bella Swan, a Edward Cullen, a Mike, Ángela, Jessica y los demás. Las clases me habían ido fenomenales y, por sorpresa, el mejor amigo de mi hermano había venido con nosotros. Mi padre había encontrado un trabajo mejor del que tenía, y mi madre también, además de estar encantada de trabajar con Carlisle. Problema uno (y único de momento): Sólo he visto la película una vez y no recuerdo todas las escenas. _Eso te pasa por no leer el libro._ Tengo excusa para eso. Vale. Sé que Victoria está creando un ejército. Vale, no voy a pensar en eso. Bella se va a Phoenix con Edward, pero no sé cuándo. ¡Mierda! Bueno, tranquilidad. Estoy en Forks. Voy a creer que mi presencia no altera nada de la historia. Si estoy aquí… ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a Edward y Bella? Uff… Vamos, a pensar. Sé que no se lo tengo que decir aún, pero me lo preparo. Así será más fácil a la hora de decirlo. Sí, es lo mejor, Vamos allá… _Piensa, piensa…_ ¿Cómo lo hizo Bella? No, ella tenía pruebas para sospechar que no era humano. Además, nadie puede ser tan patoso como ella y tener tanta suerte. Patosa… hum… podría ser tan patosa como ella e intentar tener tanta suerte… ¿y si me pongo delante de un coche, con Edward cerca? ¡Oh, por Dios! Ahora sí que me he vuelto loca…

-¡Ah! –chillé al sentir unos golpes terribles en mi puerta. -¡Marc! ¿Podrías intentar NO romper la puerta, por favor? ¡La necesito!

-Vale… –me contestó Marc. -¡Pero no taardeeees! –volvió a gritar y a golpear la puerta.

Qué bruto es, por Dios…

Me levanté del suelo, me hice la maleta y salí de la habitación. Cogí una galleta, ya que se me había hecho tarde pensando en Edward y Bella, les di un beso a mis padres y a mi hermano y salí de casa. Marc me estaba esperando fuera, al igual que Bella.

-¡Bella! ¿Nos llevas hoy también?

-Sí, aún no tienes el permiso, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. –le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Marc, ¿te pones detrás? –le pidió Bella a mi hermano.

-Sí, claro. –dijo él.

Parecía que lo estaba esperando… Qué raros son los hombres, de verdad…

-¿Vamos ya, Alba? –me avisó.

-Sí.

Me dirigí al coche y me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

-Alba…

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría contarte algo… pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo ningún derecho.

-¿Y quién tiene el derecho, entonces?

-Ed…

-¿Edward?

-Hum… -suspiró, asimilando lo que iba a decir. –Sí, él… bueno… hum… necesita saber más de ti, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-¿Más sobre mí?

-Sí… lo necesita mucho.

-Pues que me pregunte.

-No es tan sencillo…

-¿Por qué?

-Él… bueno, tiene…

-¿No me tiene confianza?

-¡Eso!

-Bueno, supongo que con más tiempo…

-Sí, supongo… -dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz.

Para saber más de mí necesitaba contarme lo que era, eso estaba claro. Pero… ¿por qué _necesitaba_ saber más de mí?

Suspiré. Hoy me sentía desanimada. ¡No era el día para estar así! Hacía… buen día en concepto de Forks, y acababa de tener una conversación con Bella… Y Marc iba detrás. Sonreí ante este hecho. No sé por qué, pero me encantaba que Marc se tuviera que quedar detrás. Supongo que porque así Bella manifestaba que me prefería a mí, que ya éramos algo más que vecinas. Ojala se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga, ojala…

Llegamos al colegio, nos bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar. Yo todavía iba sumida en mis pensamientos. A ver, asimilado lo tenía, sólo era un mal día, sólo eso. La verdad es que no me había levantado con muy buen pie esta mañana, y pensar en todo esto me hacía sentir desanimada. _¿Entonces por qué sigues pensando?_ Definitivamente, hoy estaba fatal. Así que Edward que me quería conocer más a fondo… Espera, lo podía hacer a través de mis pensamientos, era así de fácil. Sólo tenía que meterse en mi cabeza y saber qué estaba pensando. No pensaba en otra cosa desde que llegué, así que no le sería difícil encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sentí que me rodeaban el cuello con el brazo y de repente me vi siendo empujada por alguien.

-¡Hey, suéltame! ¡Déjame!

-Tú calla y escucha.

-¡No! ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Suéltame! –¿pero dónde estaba la gente?

No sabía ni dónde me encontraba; si fuera del edificio o dentro, en una clase o en el aparcamiento.

-¡Escúchame te digo!

-¡Que no!

-Eres Alba, ¿verdad? –era un chico quien me hablaba. Por Dios, ¿pero qué quería?

-¡No te importa!

-Vienes de Nueva York, ¿verdad?

-¡Sigue sin importarte!

-¿Eres amiga de Edward?

¿Edward? ¿Qué pintaba él en la conversación?

-Más o menos. Espera… ¡no te importa!

-Sí que me importa. Tienes que saber que no es bueno, es peligroso estar con él.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía la cabeza gacha. Este chico sabía de lo que hablaba. Levanté la cabeza y vi a alguien muy familiar…

-¿Quién eres tú? –tenía que disimular.

-Embry Call.

-Ya… ¿y qué quieres decir con eso de que es peligroso?

-Pues que él y su familia son… -suspiró. –tienes que alejarte de ellos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué?

Tras de mí se oyó un gruñido que me dejó sorda –vale, soy muy exagerada–. Edward apareció de repente y empujó a Embry. ¡Dios, aquí no! Edward no podía hacer daño a Embry, según ese tratado…

-¡Edward, ya basta!

Embry se encolerizó y pasó lo que les pasa a los licántropos cuando se cabrean. Saltó del suelo para ponerse de pie tras el empujón de Edward y entró en fase. En su lugar apareció un lobo enorme. No pensaba que fueran tan grandes… Embry se lanzó contra Edward rugiendo, y éste le contestó de igual manera. Si se atacaban, el tratado se iría a la mierda… Tenía que hacer algo… Los vi saltar uno contra otro, así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que saltar también, para ponerme entre los dos.

El golpe fue brutal. Grité y caí al suelo, vencida. Qué dos brutos… Me habían aplastado entre los dos… Qué capullos…

Sentí que me mareaba. Esto no iba bien…

-¡Alba! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

¡Oh, por Dios! Sentía que me dolía todo el cuerpo y que todo mi alrededor se movía. Se me cerraban los ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos…

-¡Carlisle! Tenemos una urgencia. Sí. Se trata de Alba. Sí, sí, la amiga de Bella…

¿Amiga? ¿Me conocía hacía un día y me consideraba su amiga? Adoro a esta chica…

-…Está bien. Ajá. Vale. Nos vemos ahora. –y se oyó cómo el móvil se cerraba. –Y tú no me eches la culpa… ¿Y tú crees que yo quería… ¡Ya basta! Me la llevo. ¡No me lo niegues! ¿O quieres que muera?

¿Qué? No, no… aún era muy joven para morir… Oh, mierda… Me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente. No podía moverme, no podía hacer nada. Oh, Dios… La cabeza me daba vueltas, hasta que sentí que también se estaba durmiendo… Oh, no… Mantente, vamos, mantente…

Me desperté en un lugar tintado de blanco. Todo lo que conseguía entrar por mis ojos era luz. Me forcé a abrirlos hasta que lo conseguí. ¡Genial! Pensaba venir a visitar a mi madre, pero no en estas condiciones… ¡Mi madre! Se lo tuvieron que explicar… no había forma de encubrir esto…

-¿Alba? –preguntó una voz aterciopelada y preocupada.

-Hum… -oh, tenía los labios pegados…-¿sí? –conseguí decir.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Oh, hum… supongo que bien, estoy en un hospital…

Él sonrió.

-¿Nada te quita tu humor? ¿Nunca?

-No, nunca.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento. Siento todo esto. No te escuché.

-Edward… Ninguno me escuchasteis… No te eches toda la culpa. Embry también tiene su parte.

-Ya… pero si te hubiera escuchado…

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿vale? Ahora deja el temita ya, por favor.

-Está bien.

-¿Mi… mi madre lo sabe?

-Como para conseguir que no se enterase.

-Tenéis que explicarme esto. Es… muy extraño lo que ha pasado.

Enferma mentía muy mal… ¡Ouch! No recordaba que Edward puede leerme la mente. ¡Hola Edward! ¡Ouch! ¡Que se supone que no lo sé…! Hum… mierda.

-¿Te pasa algo?

¿Cómo? ¿Pero no me acababa de oír? ¡Ah! Está disimulando… Muy listo, Ed.

-Si lo acabas… -suspiré. Puede que se hubiera perdido la parte donde pensaba que lo sabía… ¡Ouch! Lo he vuelto a pensar. –No, no me pasa nada. Sólo pienso.

-¿En qué?

¿Cómo que en qué? Que hombre más raro… más de lo que es ya, claro.

-Cosas mías.

-Oh… vale. –parecía convencido y todo.

-¿Alba? –se oyó desde la puerta, con un tono arrepentido.

-Entra Embry. No voy a comerte, tranquilo. –le dije, para que no se sintiera mal.

Embry apareció por la puerta con un ramo de flores.

-¿Y eso? –pregunté, señalando las flores con la cabeza.

-A los enfermos se les suele traer flores, ¿no?

-No, sólo a los muertos y a las recién mamás.

-Oh… vaya.

-No importa. Te agradezco el gesto.

Cogió un jarrón que había allí, lo llenó de agua y colocó las flores.

-Vale. Largando. –les exigí a los dos.

Ellos se miraron y después se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Yo soy… soy un vampiro, Alba.

-¿C-cómo? –intenté tartamudear, y creo que conseguí que fuera creíble.

-Soy un vampiro. Bebo sangre animal y… bueno, yo… puedo leer mentes.

Se veía que le constaba confesarse. Me sentí mal por eso.

-Oh. Hem… entonces… ¿sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Ahora iba a aclarar las cosas.

-No.

¿Lo ves? Entonces no sé porqué disimulaba y… ¡eh! ¿Ha dicho "no"?

-Espera. ¿Has dicho que no?

-Eso he dicho.

-Pe-pero… -tartamudeé, y esta vez en serio.

-Por eso quería conocerte. Tenía que descubrir por qué no puedo leerte la mente.

-Uh, hem… Vale… este tema en privado. ¿Siguiente?

Me giré hacia Embry y éste me sonrió tímidamente.

-Y tú, por supuesto, eres un licántropo. –dije, ya que lo había visto en acción y no hacía falta que me lo dijera. –Pero… ¿no te transformas con la luna llena?

-Ésa sólo es la versión de Hollywood.

-¡Oh! Ya… -eso es, disimula. –Pero tengo una pregunta…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué me has advertido? Bueno, supongo que sabrás lo que Edward me ha dicho antes: que sólo beben sangre animal…

-Sí que lo sé. Pero igualmente es peligroso estar con ellos.

Enseguida supe a qué se refería. Victoria, las desapariciones en Seattle…

-Supongo que ya me explicarás eso. Por cierto, ¿mi madre…?

-Ya viene. –avisó Edward, contestando así a mi pregunta.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¡Alba! ¿Están bien? Oh, cariño… ¡qué susto!

-¡Mamá! Lo siento, yo…

-No pasa nada cariño, los chicos me lo han contado todo.

-Ah, ¿sí? –pregunté, extrañada que se lo hubieran contado _todo._

-¡Claro! Te informo de tu estado: te has roto una costilla de cada lado y te has torcido el pie. Sólo tú podrías hacerte daño cayéndote por unas escaleras… Pero bueno, Carlisle dice que te pondrás bien.

Por unas escaleras, ¿eh? Muy listos.

-Qué bien. –dije ante la buena noticia.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Bueno, creo que las visitas pueden pasar ya. –dijo mirando su reloj.

¡Como si fuera a venir tanta gente!

-Vale. Gracias mamá.

-¡Albaaa! –Mike entró a la habitación con los brazos extendidos y con un ramo de flores en una mano.

¡Y dale! ¡Que no estoy muerta! Aún. ¡Pero por ahora no!

-¡Mike! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Obvio, vengo a verte.

-Oh, claro. _Obvio_. –dije, levantando una ceja.

-El segundo día de clase y visitas el hospital. ¡No tienes igual! Bueno, excepto Bella. Pero ella es peor.

-¡Eh, que te escucho! –dijo Bella, apareciendo tras de Mike.

-¡Bella! –exclamé al verla.

-Hola Alba. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Sólo un poco cansada. Hasta ahora.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente. Vaya, el segundo día y parecía como si nos conociésemos de siempre…

-¡Hooolaaa! –dijeron varias voces al unísono.

¡Estaban todos aquí! Eric, Jessica… ¡Todos!

-Hey… -dijeron dos voces más, dulcemente.

-Oh, ¡venid aquí guapos!

Marc y Manel me hicieron caso y vinieron hacia mí para abrazarme.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Manel.

-Sí. Tranquilos. Ha sido el susto.

Había tanta gente en esa habitación… Pero faltaba alguien… ¡Oh! Mi padre se asomó por la puerta, me sonrió y me hizo el signo de "más tarde". Yo levanté el dedo pulgar y le guiñé el ojo.

Todos estuvieron allí conmigo hasta que llegó Carlisle.

-Se ha acabado el horario de visitas. Vamos, tengo que revisar a Alba.

Todos se quejaron pero se acabaron marchando. Todos menos Bella y Edward. Embry nos había dicho que le llamáramos por si ocurría algo, para avisarle de cuándo salía del hospital y un montón de cosas más. Realmente estaba preocupado.

-Bien, Alba. Sólo necesitas reposo, ¿está bien?

-Vale. Gracias, doctor.

-Llámame por mi nombre. Tengo la sensación que nos veremos fuera de aquí. –y se fue.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-Le podrías haber hecho mucho daño, Edward. ¡Y además os podrían haber pillado!

-Bella, no… -suspiré. –por favor.

Decidí intervenir. Si se peleaban por mi culpa no podría perdonármelo.

-Está bien. Perdona.

-Da igual. Pero… ¿por qué interviniste?

-Yo… temía que te hiciera daño…

¿Eing?

-… y que desvelara lo que éramos.

-De eso ya te encargaste tú.

-Sí, no pensé en eso.

Los dos sonreímos.

-Eres un desastre. –dijo Bella, también sonriendo.

-Un poco. –contestó él.

Nos miramos entre los tres y reímos.


	5. Visita sorpresa

**4. Visitas sorpresa.**

¡Por fin me daban el alta! Durante mi "estancia" en el hospital, Embry vino todos los días, aunque sólo fueran cinco minutos. Habíamos compartido muchas conversaciones interesantes. Me contó que tenía una manada y me explicó alguna leyenda. Me explicó el funcionamiento de todo, y cómo era su vida antes y después de la transformación. Yo también le conté mi pasado. Así que lo puedo considerar mi mejor amigo. Había sido muy atento y simpático conmigo. Es un chico fantástico.

-Bueno, te acabo de dar el alta, así que ya puedes ir a estudiar de nuevo. –Carlisle me guiñó un ojo y después se retiró.

-He visto más hospital que otra cosa. –comenté.

-Sí, y mira que la que querías estar aquí eras tú. –me dijo mi padre, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto de su coche –un honda civic rojo-.

-Gracias. Pues sí. Pero ya no tengo que buscar la manera de decirle a Edward que lo sabía todo.

-Sí, al menos eso.

-Sí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre aparcó y me ayudó a salir del coche, aunque no lo necesitaba. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me encontré una sorpresa.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Tus amigos lo han enviado todo hoy.

Había un montón de regalos de bienvenida acompañados de postales. De cada persona habían dos regalos, excepto de uno. La firma de Mike figuraba en seis regalos.

-Sí que te quieren. –comentó mi padre.

-Pues sí, demasiado.

La verdad es que habían venido mucho a verme al hospital, y habíamos hecho migas. Me encantada hablar sobre todo con Ángela. Pero durante estos días Bella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y Embry en mi mejor amigo.

Y ahora que me fijaba, había regalos de Sam, Jared, Leah, Quil, Paul, Seth y… Jacob. Vaya, no me lo esperaba. También había regalos de Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. Supongo que en agradecimiento de que no hubiera delatado a Edward, y los regalos de la manada por no haber delatado a Embry.

Entramos los regalos a casa y después los abrí. La manada de Embry me regaló, cada uno una pieza de madera que, unidos, formaban un lobo con una silueta humana encima de él. Encajé las piezas y pensé en ponerlo encima de mi mesita. Los Cullen me regalaron diversas cosas: Alice un bolso y unos zapatos; Rosalie una rosa hecha de madera y pintada de un rosa pálido; Emmett el permiso de conducir; Carlisle y Esme un libro que sonaba muy bien; y Jasper un pin de una espada y una luna entrelazadas. Cuando lo viera le preguntaría el significado. Los demás me regalaron lo típico: ropa, bombones, peluches, llaveros…

Bella me regaló una taza con una foto de las dos imprimida en la superficie y una pulsera dentro. También me regaló una carta explicándome todo lo que había hecho en mi ausencia y cómo había echado de menos mis "fabulosos" comentarios y consejos sobre todo lo que nos rodeaba. Edward me regaló una carta de bienvenida y un colgante de tres siluetas humanas formando una "A": la "A" era la inicial de mi nombre, y las tres siluetas éramos Bella, él y yo. Embry me regaló un póster de un atardecer, ya que sabía que me encantaban, y también un pen para el ordenador, ya que necesitaba uno.

Quería leer la carta de Bella en mi habitación, ya que tantos días en el hospital me habían desorientado y no sabía en qué parte de la historia me encontraba. Así que entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Cuando me giré hacia la cama pegué un salto.

-¡Ah! –grité, ya que no esperada a nadie.

-Lo siento. –dije él, sonriendo.

-No tiene gracia. Además, ¿qué haces aquí? –le dije, dirigiéndome a la cama con las bolsas llenas de regalos.

-Quería saber cómo estabas.

-Pero… todas las noches estás con Bella.

-A ella no le importa.

-Si tú lo dices…

Me senté al borde de la cama y Edward se arrodilló en frente de mí.

-¿Sabes? Alice ha sido sustituida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ido?

-No, no. Digo en la vida de Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora ya no es su mejor amiga.

-Y entonces, ¿quién es?

-Tú.

Oh.

-¿En… en serio?

-Sí. Le encanta tu compañía y compartís muchas cosas.

-Vaya. No me lo esperaba.

-Lo sé.

-Una pregunta…

-¿Sí?

-¿Le caigo bien a Rosalie? Es que como se comporta así con Bella…

-Mientras no quieras unirte a nosotros le caerás bien.

-Perfecto, porque no quiero hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Transformarme.

Él sonrió ante la idea.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

-Sí, claro. Agradece a tu familia los regalos. Todos son ideales.

-Vale.

Miré al suelo, pensando en…

-¿En qué piensas?

Vaya, le fastidiaba no poder leerme la mente.

-En que si me regaláis todo esto por salir del hospital, ¿qué me regalaréis para mi cumpleaños?

Él sonrió.

-De momento nada.

-¡Guau! ¿Y eso?

-No sabemos cuándo es.

Yo sonreí ante el hecho. No se lo pensaba decir. Edward vio la intención en mis ojos.

-Nos lo dirás.

-No.

-Y tanto…

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque sois capaces de comprarme una casa y un coche!

-¿Los quieres?

-¡Edward!

-Vale, vale.

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-Me contaste que Alice puede ver el futuro. ¿Por qué no avisó de lo que podía suceder si te enfrentabas a Embry?

Él suspiró.

-Ella no… no puede… verte. Es decir, no puede… ver… tu futuro.

-¿Qué?

-Como yo no puedo leerte la mente. Eres como Bella.

-¿Eing?

-No puedo, tampoco, leerle la mente a Bella, así que supongo que eres como ella. Sólo que en mayor tamaño.

-Tanto tamaño que he conseguido que me rompierais dos costillas.

Él sonrió.

-Sí, bueno. No se puede tener todo.

-¿Eso ha ido con segundas?

-Lo pillas todo.

-Lo intento.

-Sí. Bueno, es que… Eres, te has convertido en… mi mejor amiga…

Oh.

-…y resulta que yo no soy el tuyo.

Ups. ¿Cómo arreglo yo esto?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Os ponéis de acuerdo?

-¿Quién en qué?

-Las únicas chicas humanas de mi vida tienen mejores amigos licántropos. ¿No podíais buscaros otros?

Oh. Vaya, es verdad…

-Las cosas han salido así. Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo vampiro…

-¿Ni Carlisle?

-No.

-¿Ni Emmett?

-No.

-¿Ni Jasper?

-No.

Sonrió ante mis negaciones.

-Gracias. –me agradeció con un hilo de voz.

Yo le sonreí.

A la mañana siguiente hice todos los exámenes finales que no había hecho, ya que aproveché el hospital para estudiar, y la verdad es que me fueron muy bien. Acabé los exámenes antes de lo previsto, así que aproveché ese tiempo libre para leer la carta de Bella, ya que la noche anterior la había ocupado Edward. En la carta, Bella me contaba el viaje a Florida, la visita de Jacob, lo del ejército de neófitos y su definición, la charla con Rosalie y la difícil cooperación de los Cullen con la manada. ¡Vaya! Me había perdido toda la acción y la mayoría de la historia.

Cuando acabé con la carta me fui a clase. Por el pasillo me encontré con Jasper y Emmett, así que aproveché.

-¡Jasper, Emmett! ¡Esperad! –chillé por el pasillo.

-¡Ei! ¿Cómo estás? –me saludó Emmett, dándome un abrazo de oso, cosa que me sorprendió. Sólo había hablado con él dos veces.

-Bien, gracias. Hum… Os quería agradecer los regalos, aunque no eran necesarios.

-Sabes que sí. –dijo Jasper. –Sólo te hemos visto y hablado contigo dos veces, pero fue suficiente para que nos cayeras bien. _A todos._

-Vaya, gracias. –de verdad, hablé con el corazón.

-Nos vamos a clase. _Cuídate._ –se despidió Emmett.

-Lo haré. ¡Oh! Espera Jasper, un momentín.

-Dime.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le pregunté, señalando el pin colgado en mi camisa.

Él sonrió.

-La luna significa oscuridad, dependencia. La espada significa coraje y ruptura.

-¿Romper con la oscuridad?

-Saber brillar por ti misma y encontrar una luz de emergencia.

-¿Luz de emergencia?

-La mía fue Alice. –me acarició la barbilla y se fue.

_Gracias._

Entré en clase y me senté al lado de Jessica.

-¿Ya tienes el discurso? –le pregunté.

-Sí. Listo, encima de mi mesa. ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta en casa de los Cullen?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Podrías convencer a Bella?

-No creo que necesite que la convenzan.

Después de clases salí con Embry, quien me presentó a su manada. Todos fueron muy simpáticos. Jacob no estaba, así que supuse que estaría con Bella, quien, por cierto, me había llamado para cenar juntas en su casa y, por lo tanto, con Charlie.

Cuando me acercaba con el coche sentí gritos, tensión. _Una discusión_, concluí. Pero enseguida cesó. Cuando Jacob se fue, entré en escena conduciendo con mi coche. Lo estacioné y salí de él, dirigiéndome a Bella.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunté al llegar.

De repente, Bella me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a su habitación. Al llegar, cerró la puerta y las ventanas y corrió las cortinas.

-Vale… Juro confesarlo todo… -hice broma ya que la habitación se había convertido en una sala de interrogatorios.

-Jacob me ha besado. –soltó Bella, cruzando los brazos.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Y me he roto la mano.

Los abrí como… algo más grande que platos.

-¿Qué sentiste?

Vi confusión en su rostro.

-Vale, pasapalabra. ¿Le quieres?

-Sí.

-Bella…

-Vale. No lo sé. ¡Estoy hecha un lío!

-Se te ve.

¿Acaso estaba hecha un lío en la película, después de esta escena? Yo creo que no. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso… _¿Acaso estoy cambiando la historia? _¡Alba!_

-¿Qué hago?

-Ser sincera contigo misma. Sobre todo no te engañes, eso te destruiría por dentro.

-Lo sé… -no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación.

Iba de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, de arriba abajo…

-¿Quieres estarte quieta? –le dije mientras la cogía por los hombros y la sentaba en la cama.

-Perdona.

-Vale. Oye… ¿Tú no estarás celosa, verdad?

-¿De qué?

Contemplé su rostro y lo tuve claro.

-Estás celosa.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Lo estás. Bella, no puedes mentirme. Te conozco.

-Vale… Sí que… No, no estoy celosa, estoy insegura.

-¿Cómo? ¡Tú eres tonta!

-¡Oye!

-No, señorita. ¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo puedes estar insegura de un hombre así? Él te quiere con locura y te lo demuestra cada día. Las cosas que comparte conmigo son las que comparte conmigo, quitando los besitos y los "te quiero", claro está. El que tendría que estar inseguro es él. ¿No crees?

-Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento…

-No pasa nada. –la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé.

Vaya, a parecido una escena romántica… "Y la tomó entre sus brazos y besó sus labios". Oh, por Dios, qué mal estoy.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: bajamos, cenamos. Yo me voy a mi casa y tú te relajas, y si no puedes dormir y necesitas hablar, me llamas y quedamos en la puerta de tu casa, ¿sí?

-Vale.

-Pues vamos.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos para cenar. Cenamos mientras comentábamos mi estancia en el hospital y los exámenes finales. Cuando acabamos, ayudé a Bella a recoger los platos y hablamos de _nuestras cosas_ en la cocina un rato más. Después yo me fui a casa. Cuando llegué, subí directamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me asusté al girarme, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-¡Embry!

-Hola Alba.

Fui hacia él y le abracé.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté, separándome de él.

-Quería pasar a ver cómo estabas.

-Pero si hemos pasado toda la tarde juntos.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Vale. –dije, confundida por su respuesta.

-¿Te expliqué que es la imprimación?

Me giré hacia él, ya que antes me había ido hacia el armario para guardar las botas.

-No. –le contesté.

-Bueno, la imprimación es el sentimiento más profundo que podemos sentir los licántropos hacia una persona. Básicamente es el sentimiento de amor verdadero y único. No hay nadie más que ella.

-Ya. Y… ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

-Es que estoy estresado con la situación de Sam. –dijo, sentándose en la cama.

-¿De Sam? –pregunté, sentándome junto a él.

Muy bien, disimulo en proceso.

-Sí. Sam estaba con Leah, pero se imprimó de Emily. Él no le quería hacer daño y se odia por eso, pero eso no quita que todos estén tensos.

-Vaya…

-Sí, vaya.

-¿Piensan mucho en eso?

-Constantemente. Al igual que Jacob.

-Lo siento. Ojala pudiera ayudarte.

-Sí, bueno. Gajes del oficio.

-¿Oficio? –dije, sonriendo.

Él me miró y también sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que a Leah también le llegará su imprimación algún día, ¿no? –le dije para intentar animarle.

-Sí. Espero que sea pronto, porque ya me están atormentando entre todos.

Le sonreí y le abracé, sintiendo no poder ayudarle más.


	6. Información oficial

**5. Información oficial.**

-¡Ah! ¿Edward?

Me asusté al ver a Edward en mi habitación. ¿Qué hacía éste aquí?

-Tenemos que irnos. –se limitó a decir él.

Hacía dos segundos que Embry se había ido, y Bella no me había llamado, al menos aún.

Al recibir esa respuesta de Edward, crucé los brazos en mi pecho, pidiendo una explicación.

Él suspiró.

-Bella ha decidido ir a ver a Carlisle.

Levanté las cejas.

-Vamos. Ella quiere que nos acompañes.

-¿Para que le ponga unas vendas? No me lo creo, señorito.

Edward volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien. Es que quiero que conozcas a la familia. Oficialmente. –la última palabra la dijo a la carrera para que no pudiera quejarme.

-¿Y mis padres…

-No se enterarán.

Suspiré.

-Está bien. ¿Pero cómo voy a…

No me dio tiempo a acabar. Me cogió las manos y empujó para subirme a su espalda. Después saltó desde mi ventana y aterrizó en la carretera, justo al lado de su Volvo. No se paró, ya que abrió la puerta y me metió dentro del coche, cerrando la puerta y entrando él luego.

-Esto se considera rapto. –dije cuando Edward puso en marcha el coche.

-No lo hace. Tú estabas de acuerdo a acompañarme.

Abrí la boca para quejarme, pero la cerré enseguida. Después la volví a abrir, y esta vez hablé:

-No hablaré sin presencia de un abogado.

-Bien.

Fruncí los labios y crucé los brazos en señal de protesta.

Al rato sentí la velocidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-¿No vas un poco demasiado rápido?

Edward se limitó a sonreír, al igual que Bella.

-Lo consideraré como un "es normal en mí y no hace falta que te preocupes" –dije, imitando –muy mal– la voz de Edward.

Me acerqué a Bella y le dije en la oreja:

-En serio, ¿no va muy rápido?

Ella sonrió y me contestó:

-Es normal en él, así que no te preocupes.

Reí ante la repetición de mi anterior frase, al igual que Bella y Edward.

Cuando llegamos, Edward nos abrió a las dos las puertas del coche y ayudó a Bella a bajar. _Ay, el amor._ Entramos en la casaza y subimos las escaleras. Era enorme y muy bonita decorada.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Carlisle estaba poniendo en la mano de Bella un cabestrillo mientras Edward miraba y Rosalie leía el diario. Emmett llegó diciéndole algo a Bella. Después me vio y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Vino hacia mí y me abrazó con su común abrazo. Me preguntó que hacía yo por allí, y le dije la verdad:

-Tu hermano me ha secuestrado para presentarme "oficialmente".

-¡Oh! Guau… -dijo Emmett, expresando falsa comprensión.

Le pegué en el brazo y él rió, ya que era poca cosa la que le podía hacer, midiendo su brazo y mi fuerza. Nos giramos hacia Bella, Carlisle y Edward y nos incorporamos en la conversación, aunque no fuera muy interesante. Me giré hacia Rosalie y me pareció tan hermosa y a la vez, solitaria… No me lo pensé ni una vez y fui hacia ella, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Puedo? –le dije.

-Sí, claro. –dijo sin retirar la mirada del diario.

-¿Siguen armando jaleo?

Se giró hacia mí, sorprendida.

-Sí. ¿Sabes lo de los Vulturis?

Ahora que lo pensaba, era lo único que Bella no me había explicado en su carta.

-Pues no. Creo que es lo único que no me han explicado. –le dije, disimulando.

-Los Vulturis son los "reyes" de los vampiros, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Y… ¿qué hacen?

-Hacen cumplir las normas.

-¿Normas? ¿Qué normas?

Me miró con tristeza.

-No revelar lo que somos y no matar llamativamente.

-Ups… La primera os afecta… por dos lados. –dije, señalándonos a Bella y a mí.

-Sí, bueno. Por eso nos tenemos que conformar y callarnos. –expresó, volviendo la vista al diario de nuevo.

Hice una mueca de desagrado.

-Por otra parte, -empezó a decir Rosalie, con un tono más suave y retirando otra vez la vista del diario. –os lo tengo que agradecer.

-¿El qué? –pregunté, extrañada que Rosalie nos tuviera que agradecer algo.

-Que hayáis cambiado a mi hermano.

-¿Cambiado?

-Sí. Edward antes era un verdadero vampiro.

Levanté una ceja, expresando así mi descomprensión.

Ella rió y procedió a la explicación.

-Era mármol. Frío y distante. Sin vida. Después llegó Bella y él comenzó a ser cálido. Mostraba sus sentimientos, aunque seguía igual de distante. Y ahora llegas tú, y contigo su aproximación a la familia y a los demás. No sabes lo mucho que cambia una persona con lo que vosotras le habéis hecho ver. Así que… Gracias.

Le sonreí y vi en sus ojos lo mucho que quería a Edward. La abracé y ella me lo agradeció hundiendo su rostro entre mi pelo.

Nunca me imaginé a Rosalie de esta manera, pero la verdad es que prefería a ésta Rosalie y no la cambiaría por nada.

Nos separamos y nos giramos hacia Bella y los demás.

-Creo que Jasper va a ganar la apuesta. –murmuró Rose.

-¿Qué apuesta?

No sabía a qué se refería, en la película no salía nada de eso. Vale, a lo mejor en el libro sí…_ ¡Te pasa por no leer!_

-Jasper y Emmett se han apostado la gente a la que matará Bella.

Me estremecí. No podía imaginarme a la cuca de Bella comiéndose a un hombre. Me volví a estremecer en imaginármelo.

-Vaya apuesta. ¿Entonces Jasper ha apostado mucho?

-Sí.

-_Qué bien._

Rosalie rió y continuó leyendo.

Jasper apareció por la puerta acompañado por Alice, quien entrelazaba su brazo con el de él. La diminuta Alice danzó hasta llegar al lado de Bella y Jasper se sentó con nosotras.

-¿Puedes aguantar? –le susurré a Jasper.

Él me miró con una expresión que no sabría definir.

-Sí. De momento.

-Me dejas más tranquila. –dije utilizando la ironía.

Asentí agitada ante su contestación. Él se me quedó mirando un rato más, hasta que su expresión fue la de confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, igualmente un poco agitada.

-Sigues agitada.

-Muy hábil. –le dije, de nuevo, irónicamente. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Que estoy intentando tranquilizarte.

Gemí.

-¿Intentando?

-Sí.

-¿Sin conseguirlo?

-Exacto.

Oups. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

-¿Significa algo malo?

-Malo por los Vulturis, bueno para ti.

-¿Por?

-Porque no te afectan nuestros dones. Ninguno de ellos. Alice no puede ver tu futuro, yo no puedo controlar tus sentimientos y Edward no puede leerte la mente. –me explicó con el ceño fruncido.

Me di cuenta que todos se habían vuelto hacia nosotros. _Está bien, está bien…_ Rectifico. Todos estaban pendientes de _mí_.

-Hum… ¿y por qué es malo?

-Porque los Vulturis querrán reclutarte.

-Y eso…

Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Implica viaje a Italia y transformación. –dijo, acabando mi frase.

Oh, no.

-Y si se pasan por Seattle, se pasarán por aquí…

-No lo permitiré. –saltó Edward. –Y además, tenemos a Alice.

-Pero…

Esta vez me interrumpió Emmett.

-Últimamente no ve nada. –dijo, como Rose, acabando mi frase. Definitivamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, _robadores de frases_.

-Creo que eso lo podré ver, gracias. –protestó Alice.

-Ah, mierda, mierda, mierda… -expresé, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-No te pasará nada, Alba. Confía en mí. –dijo Edward, agachándose hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Si yo confío en ti, pero no creo que "no me pase nada". –lo último lo dije imitando la voz de Edward, o al menos un intento de imitación. –Oh, por Dios…

-Tranquila, nosotros…

-¿Te vigilaremos? –le interrumpí, adivinando lo que iba a decir. -¿Te protegeremos? No, Edward. No voy a consentir que en el descanso de la vigilancia de Bella me vigiléis a mí. Además, no hace falta. Ellos no saben que existo. Así que no hay riesgo. Al menos, _de momento_.

-Pero… -protestó Edward, pero le volví a interrumpir.

-¡La-la-la-la-la! ¡No escucho, no escucho! –exclamé, tapándome las orejas con las manos.

Me pareció muy infantil, pero era la única forma de conseguir que Edward se callara.

-Está bien, está bien. –dijo Edward.

-Ahora admite que tiene razón. –le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

-Ya lo sabe. –le contestó, dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Bella, ¿ya estás? ¿Nos podemos ir? –pregunté.

-Sí, vamos.


	7. Graduación

**6. Graduación.**

-¡¿Qué demonios me pongo? –chillé en mi habitación, delante del armario abierto.

Me iba a morir. Hoy era la graduación, tan pronto que no había hecho casi clases. _Esto es horrible_. La noche anterior había estado pensando en qué ponerme, pero me dormí antes de establecer un conjunto oficial. _¡Mierda!_ Saqué unos tejanos y una camisa de cuadros rojos (los que se veían más) y blancos (que casi no se veían). El conjunto se podía considerar elegante, pero… ¡no podía llevar tejanos a la graduación! Saqué una falda blanca y una camiseta de tirantes morada. ¡Demasiado cotidiano! Saqué una camiseta gris que no se veía casual y unos legins negros, ¡pero no podía llevar legins! Al ver toda la ropa apilada, se me ocurrió algo: cogí la camisa, la falda y la camiseta y me las puse. La camisa me la dejé abierta para que se viera la camiseta. _No está nada mal._ Cogí el móvil, las llaves y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Todos me estaban esperando en la puerta, preparados para salir. Fui al comedor y cogí la toga y demás amarillos de encima de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Ya estoy.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –farfulló Marc.

Yo le contesté sacándole la lengua.

-Cariño, estás guapísima. –dijo mi madre.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde. –avisó mi padre.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al honda civic rojo de mi padre. Cuando nos subimos todos, él arrancó, y vimos que Charlie hacía lo mismo delante nuestro. Edward y Bella se giraron para saludarme con la mano, y yo les contesté de igual forma, aunque era poco probable que me hubieran visto.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, los dos coches aparcaron juntos y salimos todos de los coches al mismo tiempo. Charlie y Bella se pusieron a hablar, y Edward vino hacia mí a saludar.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Estás guapa.

-Gracias. Y tú elegante, aunque no tiene mérito.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre vas elegante.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y se avanzó. Mi familia empezó con el discursito de siempre: "parece que fue ayer cuando…" "qué grande te has hecho" "parece mentira que…" Aunque en este momento, no me molestaba tanto oírlo. Mis hermanos también decían lo suyo, pero como eran más pequeños que yo, soltaban un "nunca olvidaré cuando tú/nosotros…" Eran adorables. Me dejaron en la puerta con Bella y Edward y ellos se fueron con Charlie.

-Qué guapa. –comentó Bella.

-Igual tú.

-Las dos estáis muy guapas.

-¡Ya nos lo has dicho, pelota! –dijimos las dos al unísono.

Los tres nos reímos juntos y entramos con las togas puestas. Me pareció ver a Bella tensa. No nerviosa, sino tensa. Y estoy segura que no era por la graduación.

-¡Bells! –nunca la llamaba así.

¡Já! Se acaba de convertir en su apodo.

-Dime. –me contestó ella, sin mucha ilusión.

-Te pasa algo. –no era una pregunta, y parece que ella lo captó.

-Sí.

-¿Relacionado con el ejército?

Ella suspiró.

-Sí. –murmuró.

-Ojala nos toque sentarnos juntas.

No nos tocó juntas, pero sí que nos tocó sentarnos una detrás de la otra. Pura chiripa.

-Cuenta. –exigí, girándome hacia ella.

Bella se adelantó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, aprovechando así para hablarme en la oreja, de manera que no la oyera nadie excepto yo.

-Me he dado cuenta que el ladrón de mi ropa y el líder del ejército son la misma persona, así que ahora el ejército tiene mi olor, lo cual quiere decir que su objetivo soy yo.

Me quedé en blanco.

-¿No podrías habérmelo contado por partes en vez de todo seguido?

Ella rió.

-¿Lo sabe…

-No. –me interrumpió ella.

-¿Y…

-Sí, ella sí. –me volvió a interrumpir.

Esto sí que era ser amigas. Bella sabía lo que yo pensaba sólo con empezar la frase. Sonreí ante este hecho.

-Tengo pensado decírselo…

-Mejor después de la fiesta. No vaya a ser que se ponga _demasiado_, ya me entiendes. –esta vez fui yo la que la interrumpí.

-Sí, vale. Tienes razón.

El señor Greene comenzó a llamarnos uno por uno sin pausa, ya que con la charla no habíamos escuchado el discurso.

Fue el turno de Alice para recoger el diploma, que por cierto no la había visto antes. A lo mejor para que Edward no le leyera los pensamientos de lo que había estado hablando con Bella. Una mala idea contárselo a ella, piensa mucho. Bueno, siempre que fuera el caso que Edward no podía enterarse. ¿No se podía tener un secreto en esta familia o qué?

Edward siguió a su hermana y recogió el diploma. A los dos les quedaba bien la toga amarilla, y a los únicos, creo yo. ¿Por qué amarillas? ¿No podían ser negras? Al menos ése color adelgaza, aunque casi ninguno de nosotros lo necesite… ¡No importa! La cuestión era no llevar amarillo.

Me levanté al oír pronunciar al señor Greene mi nombre, y me percaté del jaleo que se había hecho por detrás. Mis padres, mis hermanos y Embry estaban chillando mi nombre y aclamándome. _Yo no les conozco._ Les dediqué una sonrisa tímida y subí al escenario. Cuando acabó la lista de nombres, incluyendo a Bella, pasó a entregarnos los diplomas.

-Felicidades, señorita Parker. –me felicitó mientras me daba el diploma.

-Gracias. –murmuré.

Cuando pasaron unos cuantos alumnos más, Bella se dirigió hacia mí con Jessica. Puso los ojos en blanco y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. El director anunció un "¡Ya estáis graduados!" y todo el mundo tiró su birrete al aire, creando una especie de mar amarillo. Me di cuenta que Bella, tan patosa como siempre, había llegado tarde a la lanzada de birretes, así que se limitó a dejarlo caer al suelo.

-¡Alba! –me llamaron, colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-¡Alice! –exclamé cuando vi quién era.

-¡Felicidades, guapa!

-Gracias. –murmuré, recibiendo su abrazo.

-Hum… me gusta tu estilo. –comentó ella mirándome de arriba abajo.

Reí y se lo agradecí, diciéndole lo mismo. Ella sonrió orgullosa y me volvió a abrazar. Ojala Rose hubiera ido al mismo curso y así poder graduarnos todos juntos.

-Me voy pitando, ¿vale?

-Vale. ¿Jasper?

-Te felicita y después se viene conmigo.

-¿Y Bella?

-No me da tiempo. ¡Adiós!

Después, Edward y Jasper se dirigieron a mí y también me felicitaron, aunque Edward incluyendo un abrazo.

Luego fuimos en busca de Bella. Edward hizo lo de siempre cuando la encontró, así que miré para otro lado.

-¡Felicidades, Alba! –me dijo Bella, haciendo que me girara hacia ella.

-Igualmente, Bells.

-¿Alice dónde…

-Se ha ido pitando. –le contesté antes que acabara su pregunta.

-Creo que se lo voy a contar ya.

-Puff… está bien. Pero… -dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward y le hablé. –Compórtate cuando acabe. –le acusé con mi dedo índice.

-¿De qué hablas?

Miré a Bella y vocalicé:

-Me ocupo de tu padre.

Ella asintió y fue con Edward. Yo me giré hacia el cúmulo de gente y a lo lejos vi a mi familia con Charlie viniendo hacia mí.

Cuando subieron al escenario y se abrían paso entre las familias allí reunidas avisé a Bells:

-Nuestros padres, Bells. –avisé, girándome hacia ellos.

Entonces vi a Edward con cara de espanto. Estaba más pálido de lo que normalmente estaba, y mira que eso era difícil. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a dirigirme hacia él, pero Manel me cogió por los brazos, abrazándome.

-¡Muchas felicidades! –me dijo.

-Gracias guapo. –le contesté, girándome hacia él.

-Felicidades. –me dijo Marc, dándome un ligero toque en el brazo con el puño.

Mi padre me abrazó paternalmente mientras me felicitaba también y mi madre le imitó.

-Gracias a todos. –les dije, de todo corazón.

Me giré hacia Edward para ver cómo seguía, y por desgracia, seguía igual. Me mordí el labio, preocupada.

-¿Vamos a cenar o qué? –preguntó mi padre. Más bien, lo propuso al resto.

Un montón de "sí" entusiasmados brotaron en el aire.

-Pero no sé si por aquí hay restaurantes…

-Bells me enseñó uno en la visita que hicimos y comentó que era el favorito de Charlie, pero no me acuerdo del nombre. –comenté yo, intentando hacer memoria.

-Pues vamos con ellos y listo, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo.

-¡Pues vamos! –gritó mi padre, entusiasmando así a los demás.

Mis padres se dirigieron hacia Charlie, y "los niños" nos dirigimos hacia Bella.

Mis hermanos felicitaron a Bella y después se reunieron con los adultos, y Bella y yo nos quedamos juntas, mirando a Edward.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras? –le pregunté.

Ellos me miraron confundidos.

-Para acompañar, digo. –aclaré.

-No, yo… me tengo que ir. –me contestó, y desapareció entre el gentío.

Bella y yo nos miramos y yo puse los brazos en mi cadera.

-¿Lo ves? Te recomendé que se lo dijeras después de la fiesta.

-¡Vale, vale! Tenías razón. –admitió ella.

-Bueno, ahora lo mejor es controlarlo, que no se descontrole mucho.

-Vale.

-¿Vamos a cenar? –preguntó mi madre, advirtiéndonos así que los demás se estaban largando ya.

-Sí, vamos. –contestamos las dos al unísono.


	8. La fiesta

**7. La fiesta.**

El restaurante estaba súper lleno, y todos los del instituto estaban allí metidos. Comimos todos bien, excepto Bella. Pero eso ya me lo advirtió ella antes. La cena se alargó y nosotras conversábamos sobre que Edward no la dejaría sola después de eso. Nos pasamos toda la cena discutiendo sobre Edward: yo decía que él la vigilaba a ella, y ella decía que Edward nos vigilaba a las dos. Así conseguí entretenerla y hacerle más corta la cena para que no sufriera tanto. Cuando nuestros padres pagaron la cena, las dos nos levantamos rápido.

-¿Tenéis prisa?

-Es que… -tendría que pensar antes de hablar.

-Hemos quedado con Alice para ayudarla con lo de la fiesta.

_Muy lista, Bells._

-¿Fiesta?

Oups. No se lo había contado a mi padre.

-Sí. Alice hace una fiesta en su casa por la graduación de Bella y…

-Suya. –adjuntó Bella.

-¿Mía?

-Sí. Al final la fiesta es de las dos.

-Oh, pues… _nuestra_ fiesta.

-¡Suena bien!

-Sí, muy bien. Tenemos que irnos. –les recordé.

-Vamos, entonces.

-Adelántate, Edward te estará esperando fuera. –le susurré a Bella.

Ella me lo agradeció y salió pitando.

Charlie la miró, confuso.

-Está nerviosa. –le tranquilicé.

Él asintió y me sonrió.

-Oye, ¿tú has ido a casa de Edward? –preguntó mi padre.

-Sí. –le contesté, mirando fuera y viendo a Edward aproximándose a Bella.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Claro, cuando… -me interrumpí al girarme y ver la cara de exigencia de mi padre.

_Pensar antes de hablar, pensar antes de hablar._ Me olvidé que ellos no sabían nada de mi escapada a casa de los Cullen la noche pasada.

-Cuando… -piensa, Alba… -Tienes razón, no fui. Sería que he soñado con eso. –mentí, pero pareció colar.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi que Edward me dirigió su mirada.

-¿Vamos ya? Bella debe estar desesperada ya, Charlie. –dije, dirigiéndome por último a Charlie.

-Sí, la pobre.

Salimos del restaurante a la carrera, ya que les llevaba a mi ritmo sin que ellos lo notaran. Charlie fue hacia su coche y nosotros al nuestro. Nos subimos en él y esperamos a que el coche de policía arrancara para poder seguirlo. Cuando lo hizo, nos limitamos a seguirlo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Alba. Desde que nos "mudamos" aquí, sólo has hecho que mejorar, en cuanto a estudios y también en cuanto a amigos. Has sacado unas notas superiores a las de antes, y has hecho muchos más amigos aquí. Y además, estoy seguro que nos has desobedecido alguna vez, lo cual me alegra. Antes siempre acatabas lo que te decíamos, y casi no salías. Aquí casi no estabas en casa, sólo para estudiar, y a veces ni eso. Y ahora te gradúas y te vas a una fiesta. Tú nunca has ido a una fiesta… -mi padre empezó a sorber los mocos con la nariz al llegar a este punto. –No bebas demasiado y no comas nada que te ofrezcan.

-¡Papá!

-Vale, vale. Perdona. Es la costumbre.

-Cariño, tu padre ha hablado en representación de toda la familia, menos la última parte.

Reí ante el comentario de mi madre.

-Gracias. Gracias a todos, de verdad, por confiar en mí y no echarme en cara el estar aquí. Por cierto, David…

-Sigue detrás de nosotros.

Durante toda la noche había estado un poco apartado, y como no cabíamos todos en el coche, él se había llevado el de mi madre.

-¿Y cómo le va? No sé casi nada de él. Lo veo mal.

-Sí. Es que echa de menos a su familia. Pero sigue como siempre, tranquila. –me comentó Marc, mirando hacia atrás a momentos.

Con la charla llegamos enseguida a casa de los Cullen. Le di un beso de despedida a cada uno y me bajé del coche. Me adelanté al coche de Charlie y le dije que se podía ir a casa, ya que vi a Bella en la puerta del lugar de la fiesta. Charlie dio media vuelta y mi padre lo siguió. Entonces vi el coche de David, que seguía quieto. Me giré y Edward estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Ah! ¿No puedes intentar no asustarme?

-Lo siento.

-Anda, ves con Bella, enseguida os alcanzo.

Él me hizo caso y cuando se encontró con ella empezaron con lo de siempre. Yo aproveché y fui hacia el coche de mi madre.

Llamé con los nudillos al cristal de la ventana del conductor, y ésta se bajó.

-Hola David.

-Hola Alba. Felicidades.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿estás bien? Me preocupas.

-Puff… Es que esto de no ver a mis padres…

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Me sabe súper fatal que te veas implicado en todo esto.

-¡No! ¡No, no! No digas eso.

-Es que es verdad…

David salió del coche y me abrazó mientras yo lloraba en su hombro.

-No llores. Es lo que hay. Es lo que la vida nos depara, y no podemos elegirlo. Tienes distintas posibilidades, y eliges las que quieres. Eres responsable de ésa elección. Si yo elegí quedarme a dormir ése día en tu casa, elegí venirme con vosotros a este mundo de ficción. Y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. He hecho nuevos amigos y he conocido otros valores de la vida. Alba, me has dado otra perspectiva de cómo vivir la vida, y te lo agradezco.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y le abracé. Él me lo devolvió, y aprovechó para susurrarme:

-Alba, tengo sueño.

-Oh, vale. Perdona. –le dije, separándome de él. –Que duermas bien.

-Y tú que te lo pases bien. –dijo mientras subía al coche y lo arrancaba.

Me dirigí hacia donde Edward y Bella me esperaban y me giré hacia David, pero ya se había ido.

Edward abrió la puerta y me quedé sorprendidísima. ¡Eso parecía un club sacado de alguna película! Con luces de colores y Alice al lado de dos pilas de CD's. Edward y ella empezaron a hablar, pero no les escuché. Estaba maravillada con la decoración de la casa. ¡Pero qué casa! Eso no era una casa, era un club. ¡Era genial! Alice sí que sabía decorar…

-Y Alba también va ideal. –dijo Alice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que me gusta cómo vestís las dos. –repitió Alice.

-¡Oh! Pues tú también estás muy guapa. Me encanta el conjunto.

-Gracias. –dijo, feliz.

Con qué poco se le hacía sonreír, a Alice.

-¿De verdad creéis que va a venir alguien? –preguntó Bella.

Se le notaban las ganas que tenía de irse a casa sin celebrar ninguna fiesta…

-No va a faltar nadie. Todos se mueren de ganas por ver el interior de la misteriosa casa de los huraños Cullen. –explicó Edward.

-Genial. –celebró Bella, irónicamente.

Después de un rato, Edward fue a buscar a Jasper y Carlisle para contarles lo que Bella había descubierto. Las dos nos quedamos a escuchar la estrategia de batalla que tenían planeada para atacar a los recientes vampiros de Seattle. Los Cullen tenían desventaja en el número, y eso me preocupaba, al igual que a Jasper y a la mayoría de los Cullen. Digo mayoría por no marginar a Emmett. Me habían contado que había un clan amigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a colaborar por líos amorosos, entremezclando la venganza. Qué cabrones.

De pronto, sonó el timbre.

Entonces hubo una transformación en la sala. Carlisle y los demás adoptaron sus rostros más cotidianos, y Alice se acercó a la puerta bailando con la música recién subida de tono.

En el Suburban había llegado un montón de gente, supongo que para ver lo más pronto posible la enorme casa que se erguía delante de ellos. Los amigos de Bella y míos, aunque más de ella. Nuestra tropa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Jessica entró la primera en la casa con ojos curiosos, y Mike iba detrás, pisándole los talones. Después aparecieron por detrás Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha y, por último, aunque no menos importante, Lauren. Era una ironía. No nos llevábamos muy bien con ella, pero se podía aguantar. Aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Todos ellos tenían los ojos llenos de curiosidad por ver la casa con más renombre del cole, y quedaron admirados. Los Cullen adoptaron su postura de "somos una familia normal que come comida normal y tiene una casa normal, y además invita a los amigos normales de sus hijos normales a una fiesta normal".

Ouff, yo quería clases de yoga, ¿verdad?

Bella fue hacia el cúmulo de gente apelotonada en la puerta para saludar a Jessica y Mike, pero no le dio tiempo. El timbre volvió a sonar y ella abrió la puerta, dejando entrar así a Ángela y Ben, y manteniéndola abierta luego para dejar pasar a Eric y Katie. Después todo fue más timbres y más gente entrando en la casa.

Los invitados parecían temer a los dueños de la casa, ya que bajo ésas luces de colores su piel parecía terrorífica. Aunque si se descartaba el conocimiento extra que tenía yo, es decir, que eran vampiros, no parecían tan terroríficos, al menos a mis ojos. Emmett era el que más miedo daba bajo esas luces, más que nada por su masa corporal. Alice, en cambio, estaba muy guapa, aunque eso fuera propio de ella. Mientras saludaba a los invitados como buena segunda anfitriona, Rose apareció de repente a mi lado en el momento que buscaba a alguien conocido con quien poder hablar.

-¡Por fin! –exclamé al verla.

-¿Por fin el qué? –dijo, sorprendida.

-Alguien con quien puedo hablar.

Ella rió, mostrando así más su belleza.

-¿Cómo están los demás? –pregunté, y enseguida supo a _quién_ me refería.

-Todos _hambrientos_.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí que el corazón se me paraba por una milésima de segundo.

Después Rosalie rió hasta más no poder, y comprendí que se reía de mí.

-Eres mala conmigo. Esto es una injusticia. –protesté.

Con mi reacción fomenté su risa, hasta que se le cayeron las lágrimas. Después paró de reírse.

-¿Te parece gracioso, señorita Miss Mundo? Asquerosa.

-Perdón. Es que te has puesto a mi nivel de palidez.

-Y da gracias a que mis ojos se han mantenido en su sitio.

Rose sonrió y cambió de tema.

-Alice es genial. ¿Te lo pasas bien?

-Sí, es súper divertido. –dije con falso entusiasmo. –Hubiera preferido que quedara entre nosotros, la celebración.

-Sólo que añadiendo al chucho.

Fruncí los labios en gesto de descontento.

-Perdona. A tu mejor amigo.

-Lo puedes llamar Embry.

-Como sea.

Lo pasé por alto porque comprendí algo que había olvidado: era Rosalie.

La verdad es que la fiesta no estaba tan mal. Todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de ella: todos hablaban con todos, todo el mundo movía alguna parte del cuerpo al ritmo de la música y todos parecían disfrutar demasiado de la comida.

Eso me hizo recordar que yo había comido muy poco. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha oportunidad de coger algo de los platos: la gente se lo zampaba enseguida.

-Te veo desganada. –comentó Rosalie.

-¿Es otra broma?

-No, lo digo en serio. Ven, te compré algo que seguro que te encanta.

Me empujó haciendo un caminito entre la gente que bailaba en el salón, ahora transformado en la pista de baile, directa a las mesas llenas de comida. Nos paramos en frente de una de ellas y Rose la recorrió con la mirada, buscando por la cosa que me había preparado.

-¡Allí! –exclamó, señalando a una parte de la mesa.

Me cogió de la mano y fue hacia donde había señalado. Al llegar, cogió un platito y un tenedor y me lo tendió en frente de mis ojos.

-¡Berberechos! –exclamé.

-Tengo entendido que te encantan.

-Y no te han informado mal. ¡Gracias guapísima! –exclamé lo último tirándome a su cuello para abrazarla. Ella sonrió y yo la solté, cogiendo el tenedor y pinchando con él tres berberechos del plato.

-Están muy buenos. –dije cuando me los hubo comido.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Rose, pero ella miraba hacia algún lado encima de mi hombro con una expresión confundida.

-Discúlpame. –me dijo.

Me dio el plato que sujetaba y se fue, dejándome sola.

Cuando me giré para ver hacia dónde iba, vi que estaba con el que pude reconocer ligeramente como Edward, y con alguien más que no conseguí ver porque la gente me tapaba la visión.

Entonces todos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, ya que todos se apartaron de mi campo de visión, y es cuando pude ver a Alice rodeada por sus hermanos. Dejé el plato y el tenedor en la mesa y me dirigí a ellos. Pero estaba lejos y además la gente no paraba de cruzarse en mi camino. ¿Cómo había conseguido Rosalie evitar toda esa gente?

Cuando conseguí llegar a ellos, propinando algún que otro _empujoncito_, Rosalie y Edward ya se habían ido. Alice estaba inmóvil y desconcertada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, ausentes, entonces supe qué había pasado. Entonces vi a Bella dirigirse, como yo, hacia Alice, quien se sujetaba al marco de la puerta con una mano, como si se fuera a caer si se soltaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto? –le imploró Bella, ensortijando los dedos de las manos con gesto suplicante.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le pregunté yo.

Alice no nos miró y siguió con los ojos clavados donde quiera que estuvieran clavados antes. Bella y yo nos miramos y después seguimos la mirada de Alice, encontrándonos con la atenta mirada de Edward en su hermana, inexpresiva como una piedra. Se volvió y desapareció por debajo de las escaleras.

El timbré sonó justo en ese momento tan oportuno y de tan poco sentido. Alice alzó la vista, cambiándola a desagrado.

-¿Quién ha invitado al licántropo?

Bella y yo le pusimos mala cara cuando nos agarró.

-Culpable. –admitimos Bella y yo al unísono.

-Ya, de ti me lo esperaba. Pero de ti, después de lo que pasó…

-No digáis nada más. Yo voy. –les dije para calmarlas.

-Bueno, en tal caso, haceros cargo de ellos. He de hablar con Carlisle.

-¡No, Alice, aguarda! –le dijo Bella, intentando agarrarla por el brazo, pero ella ya se había marchado.

-¡Maldita sea! –maldijo Bella al aire.

La dejé allí para que se tomara su tiempo, ya que estaba nerviosa y a cualquiera le soltaría algún que otro insulto. Me alejé de ella y me perdí entre la gente intentando llegar a la puerta.

Dios… ¿de verdad había tanta gente allí metida? Me sentí diminuta entre los adolescentes recién graduados que bailaban al compás de la música. Parecía que no llegaría nunca a la puerta, mientras el timbre sonaba sin parar. Alguien lo mantenía pulsado y sin cansarse. Intentaba moverme entre la gente, pero no podía.

Oye, qué asco de gente. Cuando hay necesidad de que se aparten, es lógico que no lo harán. La ley de Murphy. No me cae bien ese tipo.

Entonces sentí que colocaban una mano en mi hombro y me envolvían con el mismo brazo, sacándome de ahí con la protección de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvimos lejos de la gente, levanté la cabeza para poder ver quién me había sacado de aquella claustrofobia.

-Ya veo que no te puedo dejar sola. –dijo el chico.

-¡Embry! –exclamé cuando vi que era él, y le abracé brevemente. –Gracias por sacarme de ahí. –dije, señalando con la barbilla al grupo de gente.

-Corres más peligro entre gente normal que entre monstruos que acechan con acabar con tu vida.

Le fruncí el ceño, aceptando la verdad de la broma. Entonces desvié la mirada de sus ojos y me pareció ver a…

-¿Quil? –murmuré, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño.

-Sí. Hemos acompañado a Jacob a ver a Bella.

-¿_Hemos_?

-Hum… yo… hem…

-Sí. Ahora intenta arreglarlo.

-Es que no sabía si venir era seguro, ya que la casa de unos vampiros no me da muy buena espina.

Levanté una ceja, sin creerme aquello. Después me rendí.

-Está bien, excusa aceptada.

-Gracias guapa.

-Sí, sí. Anda, vamos con Quil antes de que me arrepienta.

Embry sonrió y yo le cogí de la mano para dirigirme a Quil.

-Hola. –le saludé cuando llegué a su lado.

-Hola. Felicidades.

Oups. Se me había olvidado que estaba en la fiesta de _mi_ graduación.

-Sí, gracias. –le dije, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Mira, Jake, ahora tengo la cabeza en otra parte… -decía Bella por ahí, perdida entre Quil, Jacob, y ahora Embry.

No paraba de agitarse buscando a Alice, y en uno de esos momentos que miró por encima del hombro de Jacob me vio a mí, y me suplicó con los ojos que lo quitara de su camino. Yo señalé a Jacob de arriba abajo y le miré con una ceja levantada. Ella se lo pensó y volvió a agitarse.

Yo no intenté buscar a Alice, ya que sabía que con Embry y Quil allí me sería imposible, ahora que estaba entre los dos, moverme de allí. Me tenían retenida en el mayor disimulo posible, y yo me había dejado pillar. _Genial, Alba._

-¿Cómo sigues con el tema de Sam? –le pregunté a Embry para hacer tiempo mientras Jacob y Bella discutían. Más vale que fuera rápido, me empezaba a aburrir, y no parecía que fuera a acabarse dentro de poco.

-Bueno, sigo un poco bastante arto. Y además, ahora también escucho a Leah.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Cómo que escuchas a Leah? ¿Te has hecho su psicólogo o algo así?

Él rió ante mi poco conocimiento que tenía sobre eso, y que para él parecía resultarle tan obvio.

-¿Qué? ¡Es que no me explicas nada, Embry!

Quil también sonreía alejado de la conversación. En ese momento me pregunté si eso de leer las mentes entre ellos también funcionaría siguiendo en su forma humana.

-Lo siento, me olvidé de contarte eso. Leah, Seth, Collin y Brady se han unido a la manada. Ahora somos muchos más.

-Guau. –dije, abriendo los ojos como platos, como tantas veces lo había hecho esa noche. -¿Una mujer lobo? ¿Y un niño lobo? ¡Pero bueno, Embry! ¡Sólo os falta el anciano! ¿O es que también tenéis?

Embry se echó a reír, y Quil torció una ligera sonrisa. Él estaba más atento a lo que hablaban Bella y Jacob. Apuesto a que era más interesante lo mío. A ellos sólo se les oía discutir sobre un regalo y sobre el beso. Qué pesados los dos.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de gritarle a Jacob que le pusiera la pulsera ya en la muñeca para que así se callaran, los dos.

-Entonces Leah y Sam se escuchan entre ellos también, ¿no?

-Sí, y eso es aún peor porque fomentan sus pensamientos. Y éste –dijo, señalando con la barbilla a Jacob. –también es un pesado. "Amo a Bella" "Asqueroso chupasangre" "Yo sería mejor para ella" "Bella es mi único amor"… Es un pesado.

-¿De verdad piensa todo eso? Guau.

-Sí, yupi.

Yo sonreí ante su resignación.

-Oye, ¿y cómo le va a tu madre? Hace poco atendió a uno de los nuestros…

-¿Cómo? Nadie me ha contado eso.

Ahora la resignada era yo.

-Bueno, tampoco es que hayas pasado mucho tiempo con los que te lo podían contar…

-No empieces. Te he invitado y te puedo echar cuando quiera.

-Está bien. Bueno, Seth se hizo daño, se curó rápido, pero se volvió a hacer daño el mismo. Así varias veces.

-Es un niño, Embry.

-No. Tiene quince años. ¡A esa edad ya sabe lo que se hace!

-No. Vosotros erais más maduros cuando pasó el cambio. Tienes que comprenderlo.

Él suspiró.

-Lo intento, pero no sabes lo que cuesta. Está eufórico con luchar. Demasiado para su "juventud", hablando en términos de la transformación.

-Ya…

Entonces, fugazmente, vi a Alice bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Alice! –chillamos Bella y yo al unísono, y con el mismo tono de alivio.

Su rostro se llenó en ese momento de tensión y miedo, pero se acercó a nosotras con sus pasos danzarines.

-Disculpa. –le dije a Embry apartándome de él para reunirme con ellas.

Alice tenía cogida a Bella por la cintura cuando susurró:

-Tengo que hablar con vosotras.

-Esto, Jake, te veré luego… -farfulló Bella.

-Embry… ¿te veo luego? –imité a Bella, ya que no había más que decir que esa frase.

Cuando me giré, el brazo de Jacob nos bloqueaba el paso.

-Dinos qué está pasando. –exigió él con un gruñido, mirando a Bella.

Entonces de la nada apareció Jasper junto a Jacob, en el lado donde el brazo no estaba extendido.

-Tenemos derecho a enterarnos –murmuró Jacob, dirigiendo su mirada a Alice.

-¡Alba, Alba! ¡Te veo! ¡No me evites! ¡No te escondas detrás de tanta gente! ¡Alba!

Oh, por Dios. Ahora no.

Vaya momento había escogido Mike para dirigirme la palabra.

Todos me miraron menos Jacob y Alice, que se concentraban el uno en el otro.

-Lo apartaré de aquí. –prometí, soltando una sonrisita inocente. Salí del círculo y fui hacia Mike, que estaba un poco más allá.

Entonces me rodearon el cuello con el brazo y me hablaron en la oreja:

-Voy contigo. Después ya me enteraré de lo que me pierda. –susurró Embry, mientras yo pasaba mi brazo por su cintura.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y fuimos hacia Mike.

-Hey, Mike. –saludé, sin ánimos.

-¡Albaaaaa! ¡Mi Albaaaa!

Ai, madre. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste, ahora?

-¡Vamos a bailar!

-¡No! -exclamé sin motivo aparente. –Hum… No, gracias Mike.

-¿Por qué no?

Entonces, su mirada reposó en Embry durante un largo rato. Después se dirigió a mí.

-¿Te está reteniendo?

-No, claro que no. Bueno…

Pensé en algo para decir, pero sólo se me ocurría una, y era estúpida. Bueno, al menos era algo.

-Éste es Embry. Embry, éste es Mike.

Se sopesaron las miradas otro rato y adoptaron un tono rudo y distante.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

Sentí cómo los dos ardían en deseos de decir: "¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, chaval!".

-Anda, Alba, vamos a bailar. Es tu fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

-No, de verdad Mike, no me apetece.

A Embry le habían empezado a temblar las manos en mi hombro, al menos una.

-¡Vamos, anímate! –siguió insistiendo Mike, ahora agarrándome el brazo y tirando de él.

-¡Ha dicho que no! –gritó Embry, pero la música ahogó su grito, de modo que sólo lo escuchamos Mike y yo.

El temblor de las manos había pasado ahora a sus brazos, habiéndome soltado para cerrar las manos en puños y acercarse a Mike enseñando ligeramente los dientes.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Que no se mueve por ti! ¡Porque tú la obligas!

-¡Mike! –le reñí, pero el temblor de Embry había subido hasta el pecho y bajado hasta las piernas.

Sólo le faltaba que temblara la cabeza y ya la habíamos hecho buena. Sabía que era una mala idea que me acompañara hasta Mike.

-¿¡QUÉ DICES DESGRACIADO! –la música calló de nuevo el grito de Embry, quedándose sólo entre nosotros, como antes.

-¡Ya me has oído! –gritó Mike, con menos potencia pero igual en tono.

-¡Ya vale, ya vale! –exclamé, poniéndome frente a Embry abrazándole por la cintura y apoyando mi rostro en su pecho. –Embry, no admiten perros en el local, por favor. –le susurré para que sólo él me oyera.

Sus temblores aminoraron hasta mantenerse sólo en los brazos y manos. Me giré hacia Mike, que seguramente estaría flipando.

Y, efectivamente. No me equivoqué.

-Mike, de verdad, ahora no. No tengo ganas, él no me obliga a nada. Por favor.

Él dirigió una mirada confusa y a la vez cabreada a Embry, después me miró a mí expulsando la expresión de enfado y asintió una vez.

-Vale. Voy para allá.

-Sí. Será mejor. –soltó Embry en un tono _muy_ cabreado.

Coloqué una mano en su pecho para tranquilizarlo a la vez que decía su nombre con un tono suave y suplicante. Después, Mike se fue.

-Perdona, no me he sabido controlar. –se lamentaba Embry.

-Tranquilo, te has controlado. No ha habido lobos por aquí. –le dije, con una sonrisa.

-Porque tú lo has parado.

-No importa el porqué. Vamos. Hablaremos más tarde de esto. –le prometí, cogiéndole la mano para ir hacia los demás.

Cuando nos acercamos al lugar de la "reunión", vi que todos se desperdigaban. Quil se dirigía a nosotros.

-¿Dónde vas? –le pregunté, extrañada.

-A casa

-¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis acabado?

-Sí.

Nos miramos durante un momento.

-¿Qué?

-¡Plis! –le dije con los ojos suplicantes y los labios formando unos morritos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-Vamos a colaborar con ellos. Recibiremos instrucción esta noche, a las tres en el prado.

-¿Me estás citando?

-No. Sólo te informo. –dijo, sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me giré hacia Embry. Si Quil se iba, significaba que también él.

-¿Te veré allí?

-Si consigo convencer a alguien, sí. Y seguro que lo consigo, por mis ovarios que sí.

Él sonrió y, para despedirse, me envolvió con sus brazos dedicándome un abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo por la cintura, y cuando nos separamos él me besó la frente. Después se fue con Quil, seguidos de Jacob.


	9. Calentamiento

**8. Calentamiento.**

-¡Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor! –suplicaba yo con los dedos ensortijados para hacer más efecto de súplica.

-¡No!

-Por-favor…

La miré con morritos y con los ojos brillantes. Ella suspiró y asintió. ¡Ho, ho! Nunca fallaba.

-¿Sí? –pregunté para asegurarme.

-Sí. –me confirmó Rosalie, rendida.

Yo me tiré a su cuello para abrazarla.

-Entonces… ¿a qué hora pasarás a recogerme? –le pregunté cuando la hube soltado.

-Enviaré a Emmett. Edward me tendrá vigilada.

-Vale, tienes razón.

-Estate despierta hasta que Emmett llame a tu ventana.

-Está bien. ¡Gracias!

-Intentaré no pensar mucho en eso.

Edward nos llevó a Bella y a mí a casa, dejándome a mí primero en la mía. Le agradecí el detalle y entré en casa. Mi padre me recibió con un abrazo y unas "buenas noches, cariño". Después subí a mi habitación dispuesta a esperar a Emmett.

Lancé las llaves y el móvil a la cama al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Total, no sé para qué llevaba el móvil a todas partes, si no me llamaban nunca. Qué tontería tener móvil para eso.

Aunque estaba del todo equivocada: todos me llamaban cuando tenían problemas, así que no era tan malo tener móvil. Al contrario, era necesario, y no en el sentido humano, que digamos.

Suspiré y miré hacia abajo, viéndome la falda. Si iba a ir a un calentamiento antes de una batalla inhumana necesitaría ropa más cómoda. Así que fui hacia el armario y rebusqué entre el desorden que había causado esta mañana. Entre el montón encontré unos tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta. Ya me cogería una chaqueta, no tenía ganas de rebuscar más.

Fui con la ropa cómoda al baño y allí me duché, me vestí y me lavé los dientes, pasando antes por el secador y el peine del pelo. Cuando estuve lista, volví a mi habitación y abrí la ventana para que Emmett pudiera entrar cuando llegara. De mientras, leería un poco el libro que mis padres me regalaron para mi cumpleaños. Mi cumpleaños.

Me acordé de la conversación con Edward sobre qué me regalarían para mi cumpleaños si por salir del hospital me regalaban todo aquello.

-El dos de junio. –susurré, contestando a la pregunta que entonces Edward me había hecho.

De golpe, sentí un golpe fuerte en el suelo de parquet que me asustó y causó que saltara ligeramente en la cama, donde estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Emmett girándose hacia mí.

-Sí. –le contesté, levantándome de la cama.

Él me dio la espalda y yo me subí a ella. Después me agarró fuerte y saltó desde la ventana, empezando a correr luego a través del bosque, y en un momento, me pareció que Emmett sonreía.

-¿Qué te hace gracia? –le pregunté, confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

-Que ya sé qué te voy a regalar.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, aún confundida.

-No te regalamos nada para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y cómo sabes que se ha pasado ya?

-Porque te he oído cuando lo has susurrado. "El dos de junio".

Oh, mierda.

-¿Y tú qué hacías escuchando a hurtadillas?

-No lo hacía. Ha sido causalidad. No deberías susurrar cosas interesantes cuando sabes que un vampiro está a punto de cruzar tu ventana.

Fruncí los labios maldiciéndole a él y a mí.

-¿Y sabes qué me vas a regalar? ¿Ya?

-Sí. He estado pensando el rato que hemos estado en silencio.

-Oh. ¿Y qué es?

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? Y además, lo tengo que hablar con Edward.

-¿Qué? No. No no. ¡Él es capaz de regalarme una casa con la hipoteca pagada!

Se hizo el silencio.

-No estarás pensando en eso, ¿verdad?

Hubo otro silencio.

-¡Emmett! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Él rió y en ese momento llegamos al claro. Me dejó en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia Jasper.

-¿Empezamos? –le dijo él a Jasper.

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se agazaparon para empezar a luchar. Yo me dirigí al lado de Rosalie.

-¿Empiezan ya? ¿Y los lobos?

-No no. Sólo es que Emmett está desesperado. –me contestó, con una sonrisa.

Yo me reí con ella.

-Emmett es como un niño.

-Sí que lo es.

Reímos otra vez.

-Embry te quiere mucho.

La miré sorprendida.

-Le has llamado por su nombre. –le advertí.

-Sí. –dijo ella, sonriendo. –Me he obligado a hacerlo. –me dirigió su mirada y me confesó: -Eres mi mejor amiga, humana, claro.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y la abracé brevemente, pero transmitiendo mucho.

-¿Has dicho que me quiere mucho? –le dije, retomando su comentario.

-Sí. Mucho.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes seguro?

-Porque se le ve en los ojos.

Sonreí.

-Y tú también lo quieres mucho.

-¿Se me ve tanto?

Ella me sonrió.

-Sí. Los dos os compenetráis muy bien.

-Sí, también me siento así.

-Hola chicas. –dijo Alice acercándose a nosotras, desanimada.

-¿Te pasa algo, Alice?

-Es que no veo.

-¿No ves? –pregunté, confundida.

-No. Por causa de los… licántropos.

Noté en esa palabra un esfuerzo.

-¡Ah! Que no ves el… futuro. OK.

-¿Qué te pensabas?

-Que no veías, que necesitabas gafas.

Las dos empezaron a reír hasta que se le cayeron las lágrimas, figuradamente.

-No hace tanta gracia, ¿vale? –dije, enfurruñada.

De pronto, todos los Cullen se pusieron tensos y el círculo familiar se rompió para transformarse en una línea flexible en cuyo extremo estaban Jasper y Emmett. Edward me cogió de la cintura y me llevó con Bella y él lejos de la fila.

-Hola Bells. –susurré.

-Hola Allie. –me contestó ella de igual modo.

-¿Allie?

-Alba, Allie… Mola. –me siguió susurrando, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví.

-Maldita sea, –masculló Emmett en voz baja. -¿habíais visto algo así?

Esme y Rose intercambiaron una mirada con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró Bells. –No veo nada.

-Yo tampoco. –recalqué yo.

-La manada ha crecido. –nos susurró Edward.

Oups. Me había olvidado de comentarles que Seth, Leah y no sé quién más se habían incorporado a la manada.

Bells y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el bosque y nos centramos en la oscuridad, hasta que vislumbramos algo brillante en ella. Entonces entendí que eran unos ojos, unos ojos a una distancia del suelo increíble. Eran altos como caballos y sin una milésima parte de grasa en su cuerpo, sólo músculo y pelo. También se caracterizaban por esos dientes suyos, enormes.

Pero por mucho que forcé la vista, sólo logré avistar esos ojos.

-Fascinante. –murmuró Edward, de manera que sólo lo oímos Bella y yo.

Carlisle avanzó con tranquilidad hacia los ojos.

-Bienvenidos. –saludó a los lobos.

-_Gracias_. –contestó Edward, con un tono que no era el suyo.

Entonces comprendí que estaba traduciendo a Sam.

-_Venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite_.

-Es más que suficiente. –respondió Carlisle.

Después todo fue una soltada de información increíble sobre los neófitos. Cuando Carlisle acabó con la introducción a este pequeño mundo de fantasía, lo sustituyó Jasper. Éste hizo una explicación sobre cómo los neófitos atacaban, y pidió a Emmett que les mostrara a los lobos la manera de combatir. Después se turnaron: primero Alice, después Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme y Emmett de nuevo.

Observé todos los movimientos y escuchaba los consejos que Jasper transmitía a los lobos y a su familia hasta el final. Después, los lobos se dirigieron a la familia para olfatearlos. Sam y un lobo de color marrón rojizo eran los más grandes del grupo, y Seth el más pequeño. Pude localizar a Embry entre los demás lobos. Tenía el pelaje gris, pero era un gris precioso. Entonces, me acordé de lo que me dijo Rosalie:

_-Embry te quiere mucho. _

_(…)_

_-¿Y cómo lo sabes seguro?_

_-Porque se le ve en los ojos. (…) –Y tú también lo quieres mucho._

_-¿Se me ve tanto?_

_-Sí. Los dos os compenetráis muy bien._

Embry se dio cuenta que le miraba a él y me sonrió ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que yo. ¿Sería verdad que nos compenetramos muy bien?

Emmett se acercó a mí entonces.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunté, extrañada.

-No, sólo que ya se ha acabado. Te llevo a casa.

-¿Ya? ¿Y Bella?

-Edward la llevará.

Resoplé.

-Está bien. –dije, asintiendo.

Me cogió en brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y empezó a correr a través del bosque en dirección a mi casa.


	10. Sorpresas

**9. Sorpresas.**

Me desperté a media mañana, cuando la luz, en concepto de Forks, entró de pleno en mi habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama y analicé la situación. Después, miré mi móvil por si acaso me habían llamado y, para mi sorpresa, tenía un mensaje. Era de Bella:

_Allie, ayer te fuiste muy pronto y no oíste la parte del plan que seguro que te interesaba. Jasper encontró una forma con la que nosotras podíamos ayudar. Comentó dejar nuestro olor por el bosque para conducir a los neófitos al claro, y después un licántropo nos llevaría a mí con Edward y a ti a tu casa, ya que los vampiros no soportan su olor. Pero Jasper comentó algo más: si nos manteníamos en el claro despistaríamos a los neófitos, pero hay un problema: Edward._

_Bueno, espero haberte resumido bien la situación._

_Te quiero, _

_Bella_

Qué mona. No le enviaría las gracias, porque seguro que Edward estaría con ella y la descubriría. Ouff… Me levanté, cogí ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño. Me duché, me sequé el pelo, me peiné y me vestí con la ropa limpia.

Hoy estaba de buen humor, así que cuando salí del baño me fui hacia el segundo piso, la buhardilla: la sala de juegos, la habitación de invitados y la de Marc. Sí, la buhardilla era enorme. Cuando subí las escaleras de caracol, lo primero que vi fue a los tres "niños" jugando a la play.

-¡Hombre! ¡Tú por aquí! –exclamó David al verme.

-Sí. ¡Sorpresa! –le dije, sonriendo.

-¿Vienes a pegarnos? No es normal que subas. –comentó Marc, mirando la pantalla de juego.

-No soy tan violenta, Marc, gracias. Sólo me apetecía.

Entonces me di cuenta que Marc tenía razón: sólo subía para pegarles, de broma, por haber insultado a algún jugador del barça o a alguien/algo relacionado con la saga Crepúsculo. Qué curioso.

-¿Quieres ver cómo juego? –me preguntó Manel.

-¿Qué juego es?

-_Resident Evil_.

-Puff…

-¿Tienes miedo, Alba? –dijo David con tono creído.

Levanté las dos cejas y sonreí ligeramente.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, chaval.

Me dirigí al sofá de delante de la tele y durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvimos todos juntos jugando al juego. Bueno, todos jugando menos yo. Lo había intentado, pero me quitaron el mando de inmediato, ya que no aguantaba viva ni cinco minutos.

Anda, creo que pasaré más tiempo que antes aquí arriba.

Decidí ir a visitar a Rosalie al cabo de un rato charlando con mi padre y mi madre. Me despedí de todos, cogí la chaqueta y salí de casa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y después miré al frente.

-¿Qué coño es eso? –exclamé, yo sola, en la calle. -¡Oh, por Dios! –dije, ahora tapándome la boca con la mano.

Me dirigí a esa cosa que no debería estar ahí manteniendo la mano en la boca para ocultarla, ya que estaba totalmente abierta.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, retiré la mano de la boca y toqué el objeto negro decorado con una cinta roja. Seguí su contorno hasta que llegué a tocar otra textura. Cogí la nota y leí la portada:

_Felicidades de parte de Emmett y Edward._

Así que esto era por mi cumpleaños. _Voy a matar a Emmett._ Abrí la postal y seguí leyendo:

_Alice nos ayudó a elegir la marca, así que no podemos decirte "esperamos que te guste", porque ya sabemos que sí que te gustará. No es una casa con la hipoteca pagada, pero casi. ¿Que qué quiere decir "casi"? Te lo explicamos: el regalo está a nuestro nombre, así que no tienes que pagar revisiones ni arreglos, nos encargaremos nosotros._

_¡Muchas felicidades!_

_Te queremos como a una hermana, que lo sepas;_

_Emmett y Edward_

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y me retiré de mi regalo de cumpleaños para contemplarlo mejor.

Un Volvo S80 en color negro, para mí y sin tener que pagar nada por él.

Voy a matarlos. Ahora mismo. Cuando fui a entrar en el coche, me di cuenta que no tenía la llave. Busqué por alrededor, pero no la encontré hasta que no miré al lazo rojo que envolvía el coche: la llave estaba colgando de él. Rompí la parte del lazo que envolvía el coche y lo bajé hasta mi posición. Cogí la llave, bueno, las llaves (supongo que una era de recambio), encajé una de ellas en la cerradura y la giré. El coche emitió un sonido y abrí la puerta. Puse en el asiento del copiloto el lazo, las llaves de casa y el móvil. Puse la llave en el contacto y giré. El coche sonó como un ronroneo que hizo vibrar todo el coche y pisé el acelerador.

-¡Oh! –exclamé al ver la velocidad que había pillado el vehículo.

Aflojé el pie que presionaba el acelerador y el coche se calmó.

Llegué a casa de los Cullen sana y salva, igual que el coche para mi sorpresa. No me molesté ni en guardarlo en el garaje. Aparqué delante de la casa y salí del coche, simulando que estaba cabreada por si Emmett y/o Edward estaban mirando por la ventana justo en ese momento. Subí las escaleras y aporreé la puerta.

-¡Entra Alba! –me llamó Alice.

¿Cómo sabía que era yo? Bueno, no importa.

Abrí la puerta y entré en la casa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y miré hacia delante. Todo estaba a oscuras. ¿Qué se supone que…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron varias voces al unísono.

Entonces la luz se abrió paso en la oscuridad y pude ver la habitación decorada con globos y velas naranjas, con lazos naranjas y todos los decorados naranjas. Mi color favorito. Los Cullen estaban vestidos de gala. Y yo que pensaba que se habían ido a cazar… Pero no, todos estaban allí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estáis todos locos!

Todos rieron y Emmett habló:

-Edward y yo éramos los encargados de conseguir que vinieras sin sospechar nada.

-Pensamos que sería buena idea cabrearte con un regalo como un coche. –continuó Edward.

-Sois increíbles. Pero… ¡todo naranja! –exclamé.

-Sabía que te encantaría. –dijo Alice, acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

-Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por tu cumpleaños. –dijo Carlisle.

-No teníais que hacer nada. –repliqué.

-Porque tú lo digas. –se quejó Rosalie con una sonrisa y dándome un abrazo.

Cuando se separó de mí me besó en la mejilla. Sus labios eran fríos, pero me aguanté el estremecimiento.

-Felicidades, Alba. –me felicitó Esme, también abrazándome y manteniendo a Carlisle a su lado.

Bella fue diferente. Ella se tiró a mi cuello para abrazarme mientras me susurraba al oído:

-Felices dieciocho, Allie. Eres la mejor.

Cuando se separó, pude hablar.

-Gracias a todos de verdad.

-Felicidades atrasadas. –dijo Jasper, tranquilo, colocándose al lado de Alice y apretándome familiarmente el brazo.

-Gracias Jasper.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pensaba que estaríais cazando.

-¡Oh! Lo hemos hecho hace un rato. –comentó Edward. –Y dentro de otro tenemos reunión con los lobos.

-¿Os estoy entreteniendo? –dije, preocupada.

-No, tranquila. Además, hay uno de ellos que nos acompañará hasta allí.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté, extrañada.

-Felicidades guapa. –dijo una voz que no procedía de ninguno de nosotros, pero sin duda me era familiar.

Me giré hacia la entrada y vi a alguien que ya estaba echando de menos en todo esto.

-¡Embry! –exclamé mientras iba hacia él con intención de tirarle al suelo del abrazo.

El abrazo sí que me salió bien, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. A ver, calculando su masa corporal y mi fuerza… Sí, vale, era lógico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dije, retirándome y recogiendo mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Me han invitado. –contestó él con una sonrisa que le cubría todo su rostro.

Me encantaba cuando sonreía así. Me contaminaba su alegría con esa sonrisa.

-¡Regalos, regalos! –avisó Alice, más ilusionada que yo, casi.

-¡Yo primero! –exclamó Embry, haciendo que pegara un saltito. –Éste es el mío. –dijo, ahora con una cajita blanca envuelta con un lazo naranja en la mano.

La cogí de su enorme mano y tiré del lazo para deshacerlo. Abrí la cajita y dentro me encontré un tatuaje de quita y pon que mostraba una mariposa preciosa. Sonreí ante el regalo. Le había comentado a Embry que me encantaría hacerme un tatuaje de una mariposa, pero que como me daban miedo las agujas, no me lo hacía.

-Oh, Embry, gracias.

Y le abracé con cariño pasando mis brazos por sus caderas y recostando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

-Te quiero. –le dije, tocando ligeramente su nariz con el dedo índice mientras dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Y yo, guapa.

-¡Ahora los nuestros, ahora los nuestros! –exclamó emocionada Alice.

Embry y yo fuimos hacia ellos mientras Alice buscaba el próximo regalo.

-De Rose y Bella. –dijo, ofreciéndome algo envuelto en papel de color café.

Lo cogí y rasgué el papel. Cuando lo retiré, vi que era un libro de tapa blanda que tenía por título:

_La mitología griega._

_Todos los mitos de la antigua Grecia recogidos en un solo libro._

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me encanta! Gracias. –les dije, abrazando a Bells y Rose.

Ellas sabían que me encantaba la mitología griega.

-Y éste de Carlisle y Esme, que va unido al primero.

-¿Cómo va a…

-Tú sólo ábrelo.

Hice caso a Alice y abrí la caja alargada envuelta en papel de color vainilla. Dentro había dos papeles alargados y con letras por encima. Me di cuenta que eran unos billetes. Unos billetes con destino a…

-¡Grecia! ¡Dos billetes para ir a Grecia! ¡Sois fantásticos, gracias! –les dije, abrazándoles también.

-Éste es de Jasper. –dijo nuevamente Alice, esta vez con un regalo más grande entre las manos.

El regalo estaba envuelto con papel color blanco con lunares morados.

-Vaya, al menos el papel es el más creativo que me he encontrado. –comenté, robando así una sonrisa de cada rostro que me miraba, expectante.

Rasgué y aparté el papel del objeto, y vi algo que me sorprendió. Era un corcho pequeño donde colgar cosas, pero ya estaba ocupado: había colgadas fotos mías con los Cullen, con los lobos, con mis amigos humanos y con mi familia.

-¡Es genial! ¿De dónde has sacado las fotos?

-Oh, ruego que me perdones. Te robé tu cámara por un momento.

-Si era para hacer esto, te perdono. ¡Es fantástico! Gracias Jasper, de verdad.

-No hay de qué. ¿Has encontrado tu luz de emergencia, ya? –preguntó, mirando en pin en mi camisa.

-No. _Aún_ no. –parece que Jasper cogió la indirecta a la primera.

No, _aún_ no la había encontrado, pero estaba cerca. Lo podía sentir en mi interior. Y sentía también que era alguien que nunca me imaginé…

-¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Alice, irritada.

-Te lo explicaré luego, amor. –dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

-A mí no me vengáis con cuentecitos, ¿eh?

-Te prometo que luego te lo cuento.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

-Oh, así que es eso… Qué bonito. –dijo, mirándome.

Ya había oído la explicación, en el futuro. ¡Já! Qué lista.

-¡Ahora el mío! ¡Por fin! –siguió, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Me dio un objeto cuadrado envuelto con papel rugoso de color amarillo y con un lazo naranja, para variar.

Ésta vez el papel no era de envolver, sino un sobre. Lo abrí por donde se tenía que abrir y saqué la caja de cartón, al tacto, cuadrada.

Vi la imagen que mostraba la caja y miré a Alice, incrédula.

-¿Esto?

-Sí. Pero ábrelo, tienes que usarlo.

Le sonreí y abrí la caja. Era una cámara Nikon con objetivo y diferentes lentes.

-¡Esto es para profesionales, Alice!

-Sí. Y como te gusta mucho hacer fotos, te la mereces.

-¡Oh, Alice! ¡Gracias! –le dije, abrazándola como a todos. -¡Va! ¡Poneros todos juntos! Colgaré las fotos en el corcho de Jasper.

El aludido sonrió y se pusieron todos juntos, incluido Embry.

Hice la foto y quedó súper bien. La cámara era fantástica.

-Ponte tú con ellos, yo hago la foto. –comentó Embry.

Le obedecí, le di la cámara y me puse en el centro de la familia, como si formara parte de ella. Embry sacó la foto y todos fuimos a ver cómo había quedado.

-Ahora vosotros dos. –nos dijo Alice a Embry y a mí, tan inquieta como siempre.

Yo le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y él rodeó con su brazo mi cuello, dejándolo caer por encima de mi hombro. Alice tomó la foto con mi cámara profesional. Después se turnaron para salir a solas conmigo, después por parejas, después todos los chicos y luego todas las chicas. Hicimos todas las combinaciones posibles conmigo en medio, y después Alice empezó a hacer fotos por donde pillaba, ya que del pastel de chocolate sólo comíamos Embry y yo.

-Dentro de nada tenemos que ir hacia el claro, para practicar. –avisó Emmett, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

-Es cierto. Vamos ya para allá, por si acaso. –convino Rosalie.

-Está bien. Después recogeremos. –añadió Carlisle.

Bella se subió a la espalda de su novio, y Embry me cogió en brazos a mí. Después todos los Cullen y Embry empezaron a correr entre el bosque hasta llegar al lugar de entrenamiento.

Embry me dejó en el suelo y se fundió con el bosque, apareciendo momentos después con Quil y Jacob, aunque supuse éste último. El lobo de pelaje rojizo se fue con Bella, así que supe que no me había equivocado. Embry se tumbó, al igual que Quil, delante de Jasper y Emmett, que en esos momentos calentaban, debido a sus risas. Yo me uní a los lobos y me senté al lado de Embry. Él y Quil observaban atentos a Jasper, que como la otra vez, les explicaba técnicas y ataques. Yo coloqué la cabeza encima de Embry y me tumbé en el suelo blando del bosque. A él no pareció molestarle, así que seguí en la misma posición, mirando a toda la familia Cullen observar atentamente a Jasper.

Sólo podía pensar en la fiesta sorpresa que me habían preparado. Vale, mentira. Me _obligué_ a pensar sólo en eso, ya que lo otro no era agradable que se me pasara por la cabeza.


	11. Preparación

**10. Preparación.**

Después del entreno, Alice me llevó a su casa para que pudiera coger mi nuevo coche y mis regalos de cumpleaños. Antes de irme, me despedí de ella y de Edward y Bella, que se quedaban en casa. Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre me estaba esperando.

-Qué raro que me esperes tú y no papá. –le comenté a mi madre antes de subir a mi habitación.

-Es que él ya está más tranquilo, pero yo no. Yo me quedaba en la cama porque él te esperaba, pero como hoy no lo hace, me he levantado.

-Lo siento. –le dije, lamentándome.

-No pasa nada cariño. Cuando se acabe todo esto de la guerra me quedaré más tranquila.

Yo asentí y le di un beso junto a las buenas noches. Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me tiré en la cama cuando estuve lo bastante cerca y comencé a pensar, cosa que nunca es buena si no estás estudiando.

No me acordaba que mi madre había visto la película conmigo. Ella lo sabía todo, y mi padre no. Nadie más sabía nada. En realidad, este libro no me importaba demasiado. Y sabía qué final tenía.

Recordé comentar para mí misma en una ocasión que mi presencia no cambiaría la historia. Ahora mismo iba a reforzar ese comentario.

_Prometo_ que mi presencia no cambiará los hechos narrados en el libro. Lo juro.

Lo tenía que hacer.

Pero… ¿y "Amanecer"? ¿De qué demonios iba el libro? Sé que Edward y Bella tienen un hijo, o hija. ¡Oh, por Dios! Ni siquiera sabía el sexo del niño. Tampoco sabía si Jacob se imprimaría de alguien, ya que recuerdo que los Cullen reúnen a muchos vampiros, pero no sé para qué. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me leería los libros? Bueno, tranquilidad… El pasado no se puede cambiar, así que me _tengo_ que aguantar.

Puede que sólo me quede en "Eclipse", y para cuando empiece "Amanecer" yo sueñe que caigo y vuelva al mundo real. Poco probable, pero es una posibilidad. Existir sólo en un libro, después desaparecer.

Qué pecado. No podía volver… No _quería_ volver a la realidad. Desearía que ésta fuera la realidad. Pero yo sabía que no era así. Mi familia estaba en la otra esquina, mis amigos.

Bueno, ahora ésta es mi realidad, y la voy a vivir como tal.

Emmett vino por la mañana, pronto, tanto que me tuvo que despertar él. Se le veía impaciente por empezar la lucha, cosa que no comprendía. ¿Por qué a los chicos les apasiona tanto luchar? No le veo la gracia, pero bueno. Son chicos.

Me dirigí al lavabo y me vestí allí, ya que el dormitorio estaba ocupado por un oso enorme. Cuando acabé, me peiné y salí del baño para entrar en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Ya estás, hermanita? –me dijo, mostrando una media sonrisa.

-Sí. ¿Hermanita? –le pregunté.

-¿Por qué no, si te quiero como tal?

Le dediqué una sonrisa y me subí en su ancha espalda. Él saltó por la ventana y empezó a correr a través del bosque.

-¿No olerán este rastro? –pregunté, preocupada.

-No. No irán por este camino. Al menos que nosotros sepamos.

-O que Alice haya visto. –le avisé.

Él sonrió y asintió, dándome así la razón.

Cuando llegamos donde estaban Edward y Bella, Emmett se paró, me dejó en el suelo y corrió en otra dirección.

-¡Suerte! –gritó desde lejos, ya.

Miré a la pareja feliz y les dije:

-¿Vamos?

Ellos asintieron y fuimos hacia donde los neófitos se toparían con nuestro olor.

Bella y yo comenzamos a caminar, tocando todo lo que podíamos.

-Allie… -me susurró avergonzada Bella.

-Dime. –le contesté, extrañada que utilizara ese tono.

-Me… he comprometido con Edward.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Os casáis?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, es genial! ¡Felicidades! ¡A ti también Edward!

Él me contestó mostrando una sonrisa. Después volví a mirar a Bella.

-Bells… ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

-Claro.

-Bells…

Resopló.

-No es lo primero en mi lista, pero supongo que no será tan malo.

-Ya. Lo que te preocupa es lo que la gente piense.

Resopló de nuevo.

-Sí.

-Te voy a decir una cosa… ¿a quién le importa?

Ella sonrió y me abrazó. Seguimos andando un poco más y pude divisar el claro.

-¡Mira! Ya hemos llega…

-¡Ay! Vaya, genial. –masculló Bella, en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –dijimos Edward y yo al unísono, sólo que yo agachándome al lado de Bella.

-Sí, sí. –nos contestó a los dos para después dirigirse sólo a Edward. –Quédate donde estás. Estoy sangrando, pero cortaré la hemorragia en un minuto…

Edward no hizo caso y llegó a nuestro lado enseguida.

-Llevo un botiquín –dijo mientras se descolgaba la mochila. –Tuve el pensamiento de que podía hacernos falta.

-No es nada. Puede curarme Alba, no tienes por qué pasar un mal rato.

-No te preocupes por eso. –repuso con calma. –A ver, deja que te lo limpie.

-Espera un segundo. Acabo de tener otra idea.

Entonces apretó una piedra con la mano que le sangraba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono, pero lo comprendí tan pronto como lo dije.

-¡Ah! Ya veo.

-A Jasper le va a encantar. –comentó Bella. Retomó el camino tocando todo lo que podía con la mano. –Seguro que esto los atrae.

Edward suspiró.

-Contén la respiración. –le pidió Bella.

-Estoy bien, pero me parece que te estás pasando.

-¿Por eso te aseguras que no haga lo mismo? –le pregunté, ya que me tenía cogido el brazo y no lo podía mover ni queriendo.

Él sonrió.

-Ésta es mi única misión, así que quiero hacer un buen trabajo. –contestó Bella a Edward.

-Pues lo has conseguido. –comentó Edward. –Los neófitos se pondrás frenéticos, y Jasper se quedará impresionado por la dedicación que has puesto en ello. Ahora deja que te cure la mano. Te has ensuciado la herida.

-Deja que lo haga Alba, por favor.

Edward hizo caso omiso y examinó la herida con una sonrisa.

Yo parecía invisible para Edward, por Dios.

-Esto ya no me molesta como antes.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

Mera curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he superado.

-¿Cómo? –volví a preguntar.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Bella.

-Bueno, espera. Veo que esta conversación es privada, así que me voy a dar una vuelta. -dije.

-No. Quédate. –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-No, de verdad. Prefiero retirarme.

Los dos asintieron y yo retomé el camino antes caminado.

Guau. Un trabalenguas. ¡Já!

Anduve por entre los árboles, siguiendo la sangre que Bells había dejado a su paso. Espero que Embry no tarde demasiado. Supongo que será él quien me lleve a casa de nuevo. Es lo lógico.

Me senté en una roca y esperé, aburrida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Embry acercándose a mí con el pecho desnudo, como siempre.

-¡Oh! Es que ésos dos se han puesto románticos. –le expliqué levantándome de la roca.

-Pobrecilla. –dijo, sonriendo.

-Ja, ja, ja. –solté con ironía.

-Anda, vamos. –dijo, cogiéndome en brazos y empezando a correr cuando me tuvo segura cerca de su pecho.

Cuando llegamos a casa, se dirigió a la puerta y me dejó en el suelo.

-¿Tengo que entrar? –le pregunté, por curiosidad.

-Como quieras.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo me mantendré en contacto con Sam.

-O sea ser… ¿te vas a quedar fuera en forma de lobo?

-Muy lista, Allie.

-Mira, chaval, por la mañana harás lo que quieras, pero dormirás en forma humana en mi habitación. No voy a dejarte fuera cuando yo estoy dentro.

-Pero…

-¡Ah! –exclamé, levantando la mano con la palma mirando hacia él. –Somos un pack. Si yo entro, tú entras. Y si tú sales, yo salgo. ¿Estamos? No acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Resopló.

-Está bien. Dormiré dentro.

-Buen chico. –le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la mañana estuve imprimiendo las fotos de mi cumpleaños para pegarlas en un álbum que tenía para estrenar, y algunas las volví a imprimir para colgarlas en el corcho que Jasper me había regalado. Un gran regalo. Lo había buscado por muchas tiendas sin encontrarlo… Bueno, supongo que es la ventaja de ser vampiro: tienes tiempo de buscar lo que quieres.

A la hora de comer, invitamos a Embry a entrar, y aproveché para presentarlo a toda la familia, oficialmente. Después de comer, me lavé los dientes y Embry me siguió para ayudarme a ponerme el tatuaje. Mañana desaparecería, pero no iba a dejar que se fuera sin hacerle una foto primero. Embry fue el encargado de hacer la foto, y después empezó a jugar con la cámara haciéndome un montón de fotos, pero no sólo a mí: fue paseando por toda la casa haciendo fotos a todo y todos, y cuando conseguí encerrarlo en la habitación conmigo, hizo un montón de fotos más a mí, a él, a los dos, al tatuaje, a los peluches, al equipo de música, al armario… Lo fotografió todo.

Se suponía que la cámara era mía, no de gente ajena a mí.

Ouff. Qué gente.

Cuando se cansó, por fin, dejó la cámara y saltó por la ventana. Supe que hasta bien entrada la noche no iba a volver a verlo.

Prefería no molestarle cuando estaba en contacto con la manada, así que decidí vaciar la cámara de las fotos que había hecho Embry para guardarlas en un CD y tener espacio para hacer más fotos.

¡Pero bueno, este hombre! ¡Se había pasado con las fotos! No le volvería a dejar la cámara, nunca más, definitivamente.

Cuando acabé con las fotos, se me ocurrió probar. Me puse en Internet y en Google escribí:

_The Twilight saga: Breaking Dawn_

Pulsé "enter" y deseé que salieran dos mil resultados. Pero no se había encontrado ninguno cuando abrí los ojos. Sólo salían páginas de amaneceres o de crepúsculos, pero nada relacionado con los libros.

Suspiré.

Era imposible saber qué iba a pasar. Genial. También busqué "Bella Swan", pero tampoco hubo resultados, al igual que con "Edward Cullen", "Cullen family", "Jacob Black" y "Quileute werewolves".

Volví a suspirar.

Apagué el ordenador, cansada de fallar en mi búsqueda, y me tiré boca abajo a la cama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde iba a dormir Embry?

Mmm… Bueno, principalmente tenía pensada la cama, que era de matrimonio y cabíamos los dos bien, si no fuera por los quince peluches que había encima. Sí, soy una fanática de los peluches, ¿algún problema?

Ouff… _Tranquilízate, Alba. Sé consciente: te estás peleando contigo misma._

Me despejé la cabeza y me puse a ordenar mi habitación para que estuviera un poco más visible. No estaba muy desordenada, pero es que no tenía nada más que hacer. Iba a anochecer pronto. Cuando hube "ordenado" la habitación, cogí un disco de la pila y lo puse en el equipo para dejarlo sonar mientras yo me tumbaba boca abajo en la cama a esperar la hora de dormir.

-¿Alba? –me llamó suavemente mi padre, tocándome el hombro.

-¿Sí?

-Me voy a la cama.

-Vale. –levanté la cabeza y le di un beso a mi padre, y después a mi madre, que iba detrás.

-Buenas noches, vida.

-Buenas noches, papá. Buenas noches, mamá. –parecía una niña rica diciendo eso.

Sólo me faltaba decir: "Papi, quiero un pony".

¡Já! Rimaba y todo. Más o menos.

Después de que ellos se fueran, avisaron a mis hermanos y a David que se fueran ya a la cama, especificando la palabra "ya".

Entonces sólo quedé yo despierta y con la luz encendida. Nada más tenía que esperar a Embry para…

-¡Ah! ¿Puedes dejar de darme sustos de una vez, por favor?

-Lo siento. –dijo él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo fruncí los labios y le saqué la lengua luego.

-¿Dónde… duermo yo?

-¡Ai! Has parecido el asno de "Shrek" cuando has dicho eso. –dije, riendo.

-¿Me acabas de llamar asno?

-No he dicho tal cosa. Por cierto, duermes en la cama. Lógico, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió ligeramente y dirigió su mirada a mi cama.

-¿Cabemos los dos con los peluches ahí?

Vi en su mirada la intención.

-Ni se te ocurra sacarlos de ahí. Está clarísimo que cabemos los dos. –repliqué.

-Si tú lo dices, será verdad.

-Y lo es.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Tú primera.

Yo ya me había puesto el pijama. Hoy hacía fresco fuera, y como había dejado la ventana abierta todo el día, ahora se mantenía el frío en la habitación.

-Recuérdame cerrar la ventana la próxima vez. –dije, entrando en la cama.

-Tranquila, te calentarás rápido conmigo en la misma cama.

-Verdad. –confesé.

Cuando estuve dentro de la cama, entró Embry y, cuando estuvo a gusto, me acurruqué a su lado para calentarme.

-Estás helada. –dijo Embry, estremeciéndose a mi contacto.

-Es que soy friolera.

Él sonrió y yo, al menos, me dormí enseguida.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Comentad, por favor :)

He hecho el trailer de la nove! ^^ en youtube, ponéis "trailer original laaalbaa", y los encontraréis (hay dos)


	12. Dolor

**11. Dolor**

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que Embry no estaba conmigo en la cama. Me levanté, me senté en el borde de la cama para mentalizarme de qué día era hoy, y después me fui al baño a ducharme, lavarme los dientes y vestirme. Luego salí del baño y me fui a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Ya era un movimiento normal en mí. Me tumbé en la cama boca arriba para seguir mentalizándome, pero entonces el móvil sonó. Miré en la pantalla el nombre del llamante. ¿Qué? ¿_Ella_?

-¿Bells?

-¡Allie!

-Bells, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tienes que venir.

-¿Cómo? Bella, dentro de nada va a comen…

-¡Ya! –y colgó.

Me asomé a la ventana, pero me aparté enseguida. Embry entró en mi habitación con cierta habilidad pasando por la ventana.

-¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber…

No me dio tiempo a acabar. Embry deslizó su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y colocó su otra mano en mi espalda para cogerme en brazos con rapidez y saltó por la ventana hasta el suelo. Sin pararse, se giró y se dirigió al bosque, corriendo con una rapidez de la que no le creía capaz.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Han detectado tu olor en algún otro sitio y van hacia tu casa. Billy ha llamado a tu padre y se lo ha explicado _todo_. Les ha convencido para ir a La Push.

-Espera. ¿Cómo que _todo_?

-Edward vio imágenes en la mente de tu padre que nos delataban. Aún no sabemos de dónde las ha sacado, pera era un punto a nuestro favor en casos como éstos.

Embry llegó muy pronto al lugar donde se encontraba Bella. Nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido. Bueno, vale… A lo mejor se me ha pasado a mí muy rápido con la soltada de información.

-¡Alba!

Vi aparecer a Bella de repente, aunque tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para observar a mi alrededor.

Llegó hasta mí y me arrastró dentro de la tienda, y después cerró la cremallera que daba acceso a la tienda.

-He besado a Jacob.

-_Le has_ besado.

-Sí. Allie…

-¿Qué?

-Le amo. Estoy muy enamorada de él. Esto ha sido la confirmación.

-Pero él se ha ido.

-Me ha prometido volver.

-Pero… ¿estás más enamorada de Edward, verdad? –pregunté, tontamente, ya que sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

La había escuchado en la película, una de las pocas cosas que me acuerdo.

-No.

Al escuchar ésa palabra, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué?

-Los amo igual, a los dos. Fuego y hielo, frío y calor. Son parte de mí. No puedo amar más al uno que al otro, me es imposible. ¡No puedo elegir! Me dijiste que no me engañara a mí misma, ¿te acuerdas? Pues esto es lo que siento. ¡Oh, Allie! –lo último lo exclamó tirándose a mis brazos para abrazarme, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le devolví el abrazo de igual modo, es decir, llorando, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran rápidas por mi rostro.

Oh, no… ¿qué había hecho? Me prometí a mí misma no cambiar la historia, ¡y he roto esa promesa! Todo es culpa mía. Por darle ese consejo estúpido, por haber trabado amistad con Edward, porque estaba segura que los celos eran una parte importante en todo esto. ¿Qué le había hecho a Bells, a Edward, a Jacob? Si me hubiera leído los libros sabría qué pasa en Amanecer y si Jacob encuentra su imprimación. ¿Y si no lo hace? Aún peor, ¿y si su verdadera imprimación era Bella? ¿Y si mi presencia había cambiado eso, también? ¿Y si los celos de Bella no eran una tontería, al fin y al cabo?

Las lágrimas me ardían en el rostro, y sentía la confianza de Bella en mí en ese abrazo, una confianza que le había costado su felicidad. Una amistad traicionera. Me sentía como un "amargador" de vidas abrazado por un "contentador" de vidas. Como un marido infiel consolado por su mujer. Como un criticón abrazado por su víctima.

Y encima yo tenía el papel de optimista en este momento, y Bella el de pesimista.

-¿Crees que Jacob te puede hacer feliz?

-Sí.

-¿Y Edward?

-Sí.

Intenté pensar una buena excusa para que se quedase con uno de los dos. Algo que no le hiciera demasiado daño. No quería que le hiciese ningún daño, pero sufriría igual. Yo siempre había sido Team Edward, pero no me iba a decantar por ninguno esta vez. Se trataba de Bella, no de mí. Sólo que le daría a Edward la ventaja de la primera posición.

-Edward te ha esperado cien años. –Edward I, Jacob 0.

-Jacob fue el que te sacó de la oscuridad cuando Edward te fundió en ella. –empate.

-Edward no aceptó vivir si tú tampoco lo hacías. –Edward II, Jacob I.

-Jacob ha luchado por ti cuando "sabía" que no tenía posibilidades. –empate.

-Edward te puede otorgar la inmortalidad para poder estar s_iempre_ juntos. –Edward III, Jacob II.

-No tendrías que cambiar ni despedirte de nadie por Jacob. –empate.

-Los dos te aman con locura y harían cualquier cosa por ti. –empate.

-Ambos son guapos. –empate.

Bella me pegó en el brazo con una sonrisa y se separó de mí.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. –_y desaparecer._ Añadí en mi fuero interno.

Las palabras me ardieron en el pecho, porque sabía que sería lo mejor.

-Gracias. ¿Tú a qu…

-¡Párate ahí! No, no Bella. Yo no soy tú. No voy a elegir por ti. Yo tengo mi opinión y tú debes tener la tuya.

Ella asintió y me volvió a abrazar, sólo que más brevemente. Yo no merecía esas gracias, ni ese abrazo. Me tenía que alejar de ella. ¿Pero cómo?

Decidí pensarlo en otro momento, porque no era éste, precisamente.

Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a hacer lo mismo para salir de la tienda.

Edward estaba allí con Seth y Embry. Yo fui directa a éste último, no sin antes darle la mano a Edward fugazmente para transmitirle que estaría con él pasase lo que pasase. Bella no me vio, cosa que agradecí. Cuando llegué al lado de Embry, me informó de todo lo que me había perdido.

-Ha comenzado. –susurró.

-¿Cómo sigue?

Me dirigió una mirada llena de dolor.

-¡No! –exclamé.

¿Mi presencia había alterado eso, también? Si a alguno le pasaba algo me moría, no me lo perdonaría en la vida. Ni yo misma ni nadie. ¡Sería peor! Culparían a Bella de todo…

De pronto, Edward se tensó.

-Victoria… -susurró, muy bajito.

-¿Victoria? ¿Hemos ganado? –pregunté, esperanzada.

-No. ¡Corre Seth! Embry, llévate a Alba de aquí. No la ha detectado.

¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Victoria! ¡Me había olvidado de ella! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Embry me cogió en brazos como antes y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Se paró entre el claro donde se batallaba y el campamento.

-¿Ahora qué hago? –preguntó Embry al ambiente, desesperado.

-Has dicho que van… perdiendo. –me costó pronunciar eso. -¡Pues a por ellos!

-¿Y tú?

-No me detectarán. Huelo más a ti que a mí. –le dije, sonriendo.

-No sé, puede ser peligroso…

-¿Tú eres tonto? _Es_ peligroso.

-¿Y pretendes que te lleve a él?

-No, lo que pretendo es que salves a veinte personas antes de salvar a una, y mucho menos importante.

-Sin pasarse.

Después hizo silencio mientras consideraba los pros y los contras. Pero teníamos prisa…

-Embry. –hablé con tono suave. –sé que tu "trabajo" es protegerme, y que quieres hacerlo. Pero tus hermanos y, ahora, tus aliados están luchando para nada, porque les están venciendo. ¿De verdad quieres que me crea que vas a dejarles morir a manos de unos asquerosos chupasangres que ni siquiera tienen idea de por qué están aquí?

Vi duda en su rostro. Estaba muy confuso y asustado, y yo lo notaba.

-Contestaré por ti: NO.

Vi que seguía sin moverse, todavía indeciso.

-¡¿Quieres mover tu asqueroso culo hacia la batalla? –le grité.

Entonces me sonrió y corrió colina abajo, hacia el claro.

Llegamos en poco tiempo. Nada más llegar, me dejó en el suelo y saltó al campo de batalla entrando en fase. Yo me agaché y observé la terrible batalla, una auténtica batalla, igual o más violenta que las normales. Es que aquello no era normal. Se veía enseguida quién iba ganado, y no me gustaba nada este hecho.

Vi a un neófito muy cerca, tanto que pareció percibir mi olor, ya que movió los alerones de la nariz buscando algo en mi dirección, cuando un lobo aprovechó para atacar. _Aprovechar_. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla. Todos me matarían si supieran lo que estaba pensando hacer. Malos y buenos. Unos figuradamente y otros literalmente. Elegí favorecer esta vez a los malos.

Busqué en el suelo algo lo bastante afilado como para cortar y encontré una piedra con punta. Me la coloqué en el dedo y apreté ligeramente. Como consecuencia, la sangre empezó a brotar de la pequeña herida. La agarré bien con la mano izquierda y dirigí mi mirada al claro, buscando algún lugar donde _todos_ pudieran verme. Entonces me crucé con una enorme roca presidiendo el combate. Me centré en ella y, cuando estuve preparada, salté al campo de batalla.

Corrí entre los lobos y los vampiros, esquivándolos, saltando por encima, pasando por debajo, haciendo casi acrobacias cuando algunos caían o intentaban agarrarme, o bien para protegerme o para alimentarse de mí. Llegué a la roca y subí. Entonces, sin respirar siquiera, me hice un corte en mi brazo derecho con la piedra y dejé chorrear la sangre, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la piedra, haciéndola sonar contra la roca más grande. Todos los neófitos se giraron hacia mí, mostrándose sedientos y cazadores por sus ojos color sangre, y todos los lobos y vampiros con ojos dorados aprovecharon para darles una lección, haciendo sonar miles de roturas de cristal, de mármol. Un neófito logró escaparse y consiguió cogerme el brazo sangrante, pero sin oportunidad de llegar a más. Seguidamente, otro me cogió del cuello por detrás y se inclinó hacia él, pero un lobo, que reconocí como Sam, saltó del suelo en dirección al neófito, arrancando su cabeza con la boca a una velocidad increíble, haciendo que sonara un crujido de hielo.

Conseguí levantarme y ampliar mi campo de visión, pero alguien me cogió el pie por detrás y me tiró encima de la gran roca, provocando que me hiciera sangre en las manos cuando intenté parar el golpe con ellas. Me giré y vi cómo el neófito abría la boca y enseñaba sus terroríficos dientes para morder mi tobillo, pero Jasper le cogió por detrás para partirle en dos con la ayuda de Emmett, dejando escapar así el sonido del mármol partido.

Entonces, dos neófitos más me cogieron, uno a cada lado. Así lograron captar la atención de los Cullen y lobos que me conocían, cosa que los demás neófitos aprovecharon. Chillé una negación a más no poder, cuando uno de los que me tenían cogida se inclinó hacia la herida del brazo, y el otro se acercó a la sangre de la mano contraria. Yo me agitaba, pero los brazos que me sujetaban eran fuertes y fríos. Los dos iban a morderme, a beber mi sangre hasta que me quedara sin y a matar a todos los que estuvieran defendiéndome o buscando venganza. Ellos ganarían. Pero entonces, otro neófito estiró de mi pie hacia él, consiguiendo así librarme de los otros dos. Sin pensármelo ni una vez, me levanté y me lancé hacia él, provocando mi caída y un plus: los dos neófitos que en un principio me tenían como primer plato vieron al que me había librado de ellos para comerme él, y le miraron ferozmente, lanzándose luego hacia él por haberles quitado el aperitivo. Cuando acabaron con él, Leah y Rosalie les esperaban.

Con esas dos bajas, el combate pareció acabar.

Sentí un alivio intenso, que me relajó todo el cuerpo. Me acurruqué en el suelo, sintiendo ahora todo el pánico que había evitado durante la pelea. Temblaba. Alguien me cogió en brazos y me besó el pelo. Levanté la mirada para ver quién me tenía cogida. Con los brazos de Emmett a mi alrededor, me sentí segura y agaché la cabeza a la vez que agarraba su camiseta con el puño para asegurarme que no me dejaba, aunque sabía que ni loco lo haría. Se quedó quieto, sujetándome y alejado de Jasper por petición misma de éste, según sus palabras:

-Está sangrando y no quiero atacarla como pasó con Bella en su último cumpleaños; aléjala de mí.

Yo me sentía demasiado agotada como para discutir, además de no sentir las extremidades. Entonces capté el olor a quemado, pero no era desagradable. Vi una columna de humo por encima del hombro del enorme vampiro que me sujetaba sin esfuerzos.

Fruncí el ceño preguntándome qué demonios estaban quemando. Ya no estaba segura de acordarme de la película, ya que sólo la había visto una vez: el día del estreno, que ya estaba muy lejano en mis recuerdos.

-¿Están haciendo una barbacoa o qué? –pregunté sin ninguna intención de sonreír.

Parece que al contrario que Emmett, ya que él si que rió el "chiste".

-Va a resultar que Edward tenía razón: nunca pierdes tu sentido del humor.

Me forcé a sonreír para no desanimarle.

-No, qué va. –dijo, respondiendo a mi anterior pregunta. –Están quemando a los neófitos para asegurarse que mueren.

Se ve que vio la confusión en mi rostro, ya que sonrió y seguidamente dio paso a la explicación.

-A un vampiro sólo lo mata el fuego. Si no se quema, se podría regenerar.

Me estremecí ante la idea y después volví a esconder mi rostro entre mi brazo, agarrado a su camiseta, y su pecho.

Entonces el rugido de un lobo rompió mi tranquilidad relativa y Emmett se giró hacia el alarido. Es cuando pude ver a un lobo luchando contra un neófito que, al parecer, se había escapado, y estaban muy cerca nuestro. Reconocí a Leah envuelta en el pelaje de lobo atacante. Pero el combate cambió de manos en un plis plas: el neófito consiguió rodearla con los brazos para aplastarla.

-¡NO! –grité, y conseguí deshacerme de los brazos de Emmett en su despiste. Corrí hacia el neófito sin un plan previo. Lo único que sabía al salir de los brazos de Emmett era que tenía que evitar una muerte de mi bando. Pero mientras corría hacia Leah con ese objetivo, alguien se me adelantó. Un lobo de pelaje rojizo saltó hacia el neófito, apartándolo de Leah. Yo me paré de golpe, me giré al oír mi nombre y decidí que no me dejaría coger por Emmett si podía ayudar al lobo que acababa de salvar a Leah. Este lobo y el vampiro se agitaban y se movían demasiado para saber quién iba ganando, hasta que el vampiro consiguió rodearlo con sus brazos al igual que Leah, pero llegando a su objetivo. Hizo fuerza alrededor del enorme lobo para aplastarlo como a una lata de Coca-Cola, y el animal se quejó con un lloriqueo propio de perro. Fui hacia él sin pensar y me puse detrás del vampiro a una distancia razonable y oyendo otra queja del lobo, pero me prometí no oír una tercera. Me tiré encima del neófito agarrándome a su cuello. Éste soltó al lobo y después intentó deshacerse de mí, lográndolo: me estampó contra la gran roca y caí. Medio segundo después estaba cogiéndome del cuello con las dos manos y abriendo la boca para probar bocado.

Pero no avanzó mucho más.

Sam arremetió contra él y yo volví a caer al suelo. Sentía pringoso mi pelo, así que dirigí mi mano hacia él y presioné. Volví a dejar caer la mano delante de mis ojos para ver qué era la cosa pringosa que llevaba en el pelo. Di un grito ahogado cuando vi mi mano de un color rojo como la sangre. No, no _como_. _Era_ sangre. Desvié mi mirada de la mano y se centró en el chico tendido en el suelo. Me levanté como pude, y me di cuenta que iba coja. Cuando llegué al lado del licántropo, me arrodillé, ya que sentía que no podía conmigo misma. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños cruzados en su pecho y estaba encogido en el suelo. Sam y los demás aparecieron en su forma humana y se dirigieron hacia el licántropo herido.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –pregunté, pero nadie me contestó.

De repente, Carlisle estaba a mi lado examinándolo y Emmett y Rosalie detrás de mí. Emmett hizo ademán de cogerme en brazos de nuevo, pero protesté.

-Espera. –le pedí, levantando una mano con la palma por delante. Después me dirigí a los demás, que ya estaban cogiendo al chaval entre todos. -¿Se va a poner bien? –exigí saber de nuevo.

-Sí, tranquila. –me contestó Carlisle después de hablar con Sam.

-¡Carlisle! –gritó Alice, con tono precavido. –Están aquí. –advirtió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, como todos sus hermanos después.

-¿Quién está aquí? –pregunté, inocentemente.

Rose me miró con gesto compasivo y dijo:

-Los Vulturis.

Me olvidé de respirar. ¿Los Vulturis? A, madre, si me pillan aquí me… nos… ¡Oh, mierda!

-Tenéis que llevarla con los lobos. Ellos ocultarán el olor como lo han hecho con Bella y con ella misma antes. –dijo Jasper.

-Pero no nos podemos ir. –protestó Esme.

Emmett me cogió en brazos y se dirigió al bosque como si estuviera paseando por el centro comercial.

-¿Estás loco? –le solté, pero me ignoró.

-¡Embry! –gritó a través del bosque.

Seguro que le había oído. No hacía demasiado que se habían ido.

Entonces una figura humana apareció en la oscuridad del profundo bosque.

-Tienes que llevarla contigo. Está en peligro.

En cuanto Embry oyó "peligro", me cogió de los brazos de Emmett con rapidez y se dirigió al lugar de donde había aparecido.


	13. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**12. Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Llegamos pronto a casa de Billy.

Todos estaban dentro de la casa, ya que los vi por las ventanas de la casa roja.

-No te muevas de aquí. –me dijo Embry dejándome en el suelo.

No me dio tiempo a contestar. Embry entró en la casa dejándome sola. Me giré hacia el bosque pensando en Bella. ¿A quién elegiría al final? Estaba claro que a Edward porque si no, no hubiera dejado que Jacob se fuera sin ella, ¿no? No, ella era demasiado amable para dejar al descubierto a los Cullen. Por esa parte, al menos, estaba más tranquila.

La otra parte eran los Vulturis. ¿Mi presencia tendría efectos también en ellos? Deseé que no. Pero… ¿y si era que sí? ¡Oh, no! Tenía que volver, tenía que…

-Siempre podemos poner la excusa de la otra moto. –le iba diciendo Embry a Sam mientras salían de la casita.

-Sí, yo creo…

No escuché más y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al bosque.

No les podía pasar nada a los Cullen, nada. Si no, yo no sé cómo podría vivir. No, no podría…

-¡Alba! –Embry me llamó, haciendo que le prestara toda mi atención.

-Vale. Definitivamente sí. –concluyó Sam.

-¿Sí de qué? –pregunté, confusa.

-Si hubieras escuchado… -se quejó Embry.

Entonces me cogió en brazos como tantas veces me habían cogido ese día.

-¡Ey! ¡Suéltame, bruto! –grité, agitándome.

Embry pasó de mí olímpicamente y entró en casa de Billy conmigo en brazos. Sam me susurró que disimulara porque Charlie estaba dentro con mi familia. Genial.

-¿Alba? –preguntó Charlie, incrédulo.

-Es que quería probar la moto, también. Se ve que…

Mientras Sam me cubría con la excusa de la moto, Embry me llevó a través de la casa y entró en una habitación, me dejó en una silla y se fue cerrando la puerta. Yo le seguí cuando me estampó la puerta en los morros.

-¡Abusón! ¡Que sepas que quiero un juicio, y en presencia de mi abogado! –y saqué la lengua como si Embry pudiera ver a través de la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba. El último que me quedaba por conocer. El personaje de la novela en el tercer puesto de importancia. Jacob Black en cama, sudando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, molesto y con los ojos cerrados.

-Me han obligado, supongo que porque piensan que voy a ir con los Cullen, es decir, al peligro.

-¿Y es verdad?

-Sí, supongo que sí. –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa fugaz.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –pregunté, preocupada por su cara de sufrimiento.

-Si no eres médico, no.

¿Médico?

Se me encendió la bombilla con ésa palabra.

Saqué mi móvil y marqué. Me puse el auricular en la oreja y esperé.

-¿Sí? –contestó la voz que esperaba encontrar.

-¡Mamá! Tienes que venir a la habitación de Jacob rápido, es urgente. –y colgué.

-¿Acabas de llamar a tu madre?

-Es la mujer que está en el comedor. Está enterada de todo, es de confianza.

-¿Es médico?

-Enfermera. Pero antes que te quejes, déjame decirte que preparará a Carlisle al llegar, y añado que atendió a Seth cuando tuvo problemas.

-¿Quién eres?

Durante todo el rato había mantenido los ojos cerrados, y para esta pregunta eso no era una excepción.

-Alba. Alba Parker. –me seguía sonando raro el apellido, ya que no lo utilizaba demasiado.

-¿Alba? –repitió.

En ese momento levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Se quedó blanco a verme. Sabía que iba asquerosa, pero tanto como para eso…

-Sí. –contesté a su pregunta estúpida.

-Bueno, yo… primero: gracias por salvarme del neófito, y segundo… hem… Be-Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti. A-Al igual que Embry.

Yo le sonreí.

-Primero: no ha sido nada, y segundo: Bella también me ha hablado de ti. Por curiosidad… ¿qué te cuentan sobre mí?

-Me explican lo fantástica que eres.

Ouch. Yo, ¿fantástica? Realmente necesitan un diccionario, esos dos.

-Pues no te creas nada. –le sugerí.

-¿Por?

-Porque ni por asomo soy fantástica.

Cogí la silla y la puse al lado de la cama, junto a su cabeza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entró mi madre.

-¡Mamá! ¿Ha sido tan difícil encontrar la habitación correcta?

-Sí, un poco.

-Al caso, éste es el enfermo. Dentro de un rato llegará Carlisle.

-Perfecto. Vamos a ver… -dijo ella, comenzando a analizar a Jacob.

¡Oh Dios, era Jacob! ¿Pero no lo tenía superado esto, ya?

-Puedes… ¿hacerme un favor? –me pidió el enfermo.

-Claro.

-¿Me podrías decir cosas optimistas? Creo que lo necesito.

-Claro. Pero –le cogí la mano y la apreté. –no necesitas ánimos porque está claro que vas a salir de ésta. Esto es como caerse de la bici: hace daño, pero no perdura. Yo un día me caí de la cama: hizo daño pero… ¡estoy viva! Y guapísima. Al punto. –le sonreí, cosa que me fue devuelta con más ganas.

Sentí que le podía animar diciendo burradas, así que seguí:

-Y cuando era un bebé, mi padre se despistó y me caí desde el cambiador. No sé si dolió, pero es la razón por la que no soy un Einstein o un Bill Gates. ¡Me destrozó la vida! No es justo… -dije lo último frunciendo los labios.

Durante toda la historia, Jacob sonreía. ¿De verdad le divertía?

-Y cuando…

De pronto, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y Carlisle entró en la habitación. Mi madre le informó del estado de mi nuevo amigo mientras él la escuchaba con atención.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo. Te puedes ir. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Vamos? –me preguntó esto último a mí.

-Por favor, quédate. Necesito a alguien. –me suplicó Jacob.

Miré a Carlisle, quién asintió.

-Me quedaré aquí. Supongo que luego vendrá Bella, así que me llevará ella luego.

-Está bien. –me contestó ella, y se fue.

-Gracias. –me susurró Jake.

-No aprietes mucho su mano. Sé consciente de tu fuerza. –le aconsejó Carlisle a Jacob.

-Confío en él. –solté.

¡Dios! Eso es el típico guión de película, ¡no lo que diría una persona normal en una situación así!

Miré a los ojos a Jacob y éste me dedicó una sonrisa. Carlisle empezó a hacer su trabajo, y Jake gritaba y apretaba mi mano, y debería añadir que demasiado. Le veía sufrir, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Es un parto demasiado doloroso… Pero seguro que sale un niño precioso. Vamos Jake, ¡empuja!

Él dio otro grito.

-¡Vamos! –continué yo. -¡Ya veo su cabecita! –tuve información de Carlisle, quien vocalizó que un poco más, así que exclamé: -¡Un poco más! ¡Va, Jake!

Me coloqué detrás de él, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano y cambiando su mano derecha por la izquierda en la mía, y apoyando mi cabeza en la suya a momentos, dándole así besos en la frente.

Parecía un parto de verdad, aquello.

Jacob chilló por última vez.

Mientras Carlisle acababa, Jake empezó a hablar.

-¿No te da asco? Estoy sudando y tú me besas la frente.

-Oye, ha sido un parto muy duro. ¡Claro que no me da asco! –repliqué yo.

Él me dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Te he dejado la mano roja, ¿verdad?

-No, tranquilo. Sólo morada.

Y rió otra vez.

-¿Bella está? –me preguntó.

Miré a Carlisle, quién negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. –le contesté.

-Necesito hablar con ella… -suspiró. -¿Cómo tuviste el valor de hacerlo, estando como estabas?

-¿Hacer el qué? –pregunté, confusa.

-Ir a por el chupasangres.

-Oh. Bueno, la heroína que llevo dentro salió a la luz, supongo. Y no la heroína de droga.

Él rió.

-_Supones_.

-Sí.

-Chicos, yo me voy. Que os recuperéis. Los dos. –remarcó Carlisle.

-Vale. ¡Adiós! –dijimos los dos al unísono.

Después suspiramos y la puerta se cerró tras Carlisle.

-Así que por una moto, ¿eh? –comenté.

-Sí, eso parece. Y tú, ¿qué tal llevas el brazo?

-Curado. Mi madre lo ha hecho mientras te examinaba. Iba haciendo las dos cosas a la vez. –contesté, mirándome el brazo vendado.

-Has salido muy herida. –dijo Jacob, preocupado. -¿Y la cabeza?

-Bien, bien. Ha sido el momento. Hablando de eso… necesitaría una ducha, y urgente. –dije, sonriendo en lo último.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Jake, Alba! –dijo Bella de repente entrando en la habitación.

Yo solté la mano de Jacob y me levanté.

-Os dejaré a solas.

Salí de la habitación cuando oí que Jake me llamaba.

-¿Sí? –contesté, asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-No te irás, ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

-Me… quedaré en el pasillo.

-Vale.

¿Vale? Pues señorito, me tendría que ir a casa, ¿no?

Me apoyé en la pared y esperé, intentando no escuchar la confesión de amor de Jacob a Bella, tal y como salía en la película. No era una confesión, confesión. Era más bien un aviso de que seguía queriéndola. Y la remarcación de que nada le parecía suficiente. Bueno así era la vida, y así era como se representaba en la película.


	14. Soy genial

**13. Soy genial**

Billy me había dejado ducharme allí cuando me vio sentada en el suelo de su pasillo. Después de ducharme, me dio ropa de su hija, que resultó ser de mi talla. Después de que Bella saliera de hablar con Jake, me dijo que me esperaría en el coche porque Jacob quería hablar conmigo. Así que fui a su habitación y entré cuando me dio permiso.

-Alba… Yo… sólo quería decirte que gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora.

-No hay de qué, hombre.

Entonces, él me había pedido que me acercara y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de mí.

Mientras Bella conducía a casa, pude ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Para. Para el coche, Bells. –le pedí.

Ella me hizo caso y paró el vehículo. Me miró con los ojos llenos de brillantes lágrimas preparadas para salir.

-Ven aquí. –le dije cariñosamente, abriendo mis brazos para abrazarla.

Ella me hizo caso y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura para abrazarme. Lloró en mi hombro y yo la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Él hubiera sido el padrino. –susurró entre sollozos.

Pero no estuvimos solas mucho más tiempo. Alice y Edward nos encontraron y esperaron pacientemente.

Yo dejé sollozar a Bella en mi hombro hasta que logró decir el nombre de Charlie.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir ya a casa? –le pregunté, sujetándole la cara con mis dos manos. Ella asintió y me susurró:

-Convence a Edward, por favor.

-Está hecho. –le contesté, y ella volvió a mi hombro. –Edward. –le llamé. –Bella quiere volver a casa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Lo necesita aunque no lo creas. Necesita asegurarse que Charlie está bien.

-Pero…

-Tampoco quiere quedarse fuera para siempre, Edward. –le interrumpí yo.

-Está bien.

Edward subió y se colocó en el asiento del conductor, y por una vez, no pisó al máximo el acelerador. Bella seguía apoyada en mi hombro, y Edward le cogía la mano.

Pasamos primero por mi casa. Ya era una costumbre. Así que bajé del coche con esfuerzos, ya que Bella me tenía bien cogida.

-Tranquila, Bells. Me tienes aquí para todo, ¿sí? Mañana iré a casa de Edward. Espero que tú también estés. –le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Entré en casa con cuidado. Hoy no me esperaba nadie, así que todo estaba oscuro.

En la oscuridad, tuve un sentimiento extraño, como de _flash-back._ Acudieron a mi mente imágenes y comentarios sobre los libros.

Una imagen de las diferentes que había se paró en mi mente y me inundó la vista. Estaba viendo un vídeo de las parejas de la familia Cullen. Mi mente se paró en una de ellas:

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan y Jacob Black, la imprimación del hombre lobo por una semi-vampira y semi-humana. La hija de Bella y Edward y el mejor amigo de Bella. La pareja perfecta en muchos sentidos. Jake and Nessie 4 ever._

¡Oh! ¡Claro! La hija de Edward y Bella, concebida en isla Esme, es la imprimación de Jacob. ¡Es genial!

Me sentí aliviada al saber que Bella había elegido bien.

Subí las escaleras contenta de mi nuevo descubrimiento. Entré y cerré la puerta. Cuando miré al frente me asusté.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no dejáis _todos_ de asustarme? ¡Me vais a causar un trauma, caray!

-Perdona, pero hay algo que Bella ha planeado para ahora.

-¿Ahora? ¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que…

-Pues un rato largo. –contestó Edward.

Pues sí que duraban estos _flash-backs_.

-¿Y qué ha planeado?

-De momento, subirte al coche y vernos en casa dentro de un rato.

-Está bien. Otra vez para abajo. –me quejé.

-¿Quieres que te baje?

-Sería más rápido, gracias.

Me subí a su espalda y él saltó por la ventana. Después me dejó en el suelo y yo cogí mi coche. Aún me costaba hacerme a la idea que fuera mío. Lo puse en marcha y me encaminé a casa de los Cullen. Edward llegaría antes, a no ser que me dejara ventaja.

¡Ah! Muy listo, Ed.

Pisé un poco más el acelerador cuando me di cuenta que _sí_ que me estaba dejando ventaja. Al rato, vi a Edward correr a mi lado.

-¡No es justo! –le grité, de broma.

Él sonrió y aceleró el paso. Yo le imité.

Al final, gané yo. Aclaro el concepto: gané yo porque casi me estampo contra el garaje de los Cullen, mientras Edward paraba para llegar sin prisas a su casa. Eso es la práctica.

Salí del coche con la velocidad corriendo por mis venas. Esto de correr no me iba bien.

Llegué más tarde al porche, y Alice estaba súper ilusionada con Bella. ¿Algo sobre la boda? Seguro.

Subimos todos al piso de arriba con Alice presidiendo la marcha. Edward no podía entrar a ver el vestido, así que Alice lo dejó fuera. Después nos enseñó el vestido de novia. Era precioso. Alice y Bella lo comentaron, pero yo no tenía ni idea, así que me mantuve callada.

-¿Puedo ver vuestros vestidos? –nos preguntó Bella a Alice y a mí.

Las dos nos quedamos en blanco.

-¿No pediste vuestros trajes al mismo tiempo? No quiero que mis damas de honor lleven puesto un trapajo cualquiera. –y se estremeció de espanto.

Alice y yo sonreímos y abrazamos a Bella.

-¡Gracias Bella! –exclamamos las dos.

-¿Cómo no has podido ver lo que se nos venía? –bromeó Bella, besando el pelo de Alice. -¡Pero qué clase de psíquica eres tú!

Las dos no retiramos y el rostro de Alice se iluminó con entusiasmo.

-¡Tengo tanto que hacer! Vete a jugar con Edward. He de ponerme a trabajar.

Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró al piso de abajo con Esme. Las dos me condujeron a otra habitación, llena de telas distintas.

-¿Vais a hacer vosotras los vestidos? –pregunté, extrañada.

-No, sólo vamos a señalar cómo los queremos. –explicó Alice.

-Guau.

-¿Quieres diseñar el tuyo? –preguntó Esme.

-¿En serio? –le dije, entusiasmada.

Una vez había querido ser diseñadora de moda.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Sería genial! –exclamé.

-Pues venga, vamos a empezar. –dijo Alice. -¿Quieres que tu vestido sea naranja?

-Pues no sé… ¿Tú cómo vas a ir? –le pregunté, para guiarme.

-Espera. –dijo, concentrándose en el futuro. –Yo voy a ir de plateado.

-Oh. ¿Tenemos que ir iguales?

-Sí, claro.

-Hum… Te ves con un vestido plateado, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-¡Ya sé! Tú podrías ir sin mangas y yo con tirantes y un poco de espalda descubierta.

Alice levantó una ceja.

-Te lo dibujaré. –le dije.

Cogí una hoja de papel y un lápiz, y le dibujé mi modelo primero, y el suyo después. El suyo tenía la espalda más descubierta, ya que la delantera era sin mangas. Para que no se cayera, se uniría la abertura de detrás con una tira invisible.

-¡Es genial! Y este vestido sin mangas, ¡será genial! Alba, eres una artista.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.

Me abrazó y me dijo si me podía quedar para ayudarla con los demás vestidos, contando con la ayuda de Esme, también.

Diseñamos entre las tres los vestidos para toda la familia, incluidos los chicos.

Después pensamos en el decorado y apuntamos lo principal en un papel. Luego, propusimos invitados.

-El aquelarre de Tanya. –dijo Esme.

-A nuestros amigos humanos. –propuse yo.

Alice me miró exigiendo más.

-Te diré los nombres luego.

Ella asintió y continuó escribiendo.

-A Billy y Sue. –por Esme.

-Y a Seth. –añadí yo. -¿A Jacob? –pregunté.

-Hablaré con Edward. –propuso Alice.

-A los padres de vuestros amigos humanos. –dijo Esme.

-Cierto. –acordé.

-A tu familia. –añadió Alice.

-David añadido. –recalqué yo.

-Por descontado. –dijo Alice, juguetona.

-¿Qué insinúas, Alice?

-Nada… -dijo, con el mismo tono de antes.

-David _no_ me gusta.

-Ya. Por eso has pillado la indirecta tan pronto.

-¡Es que es obvia, Alice! Es más directa que indirecta.

-Pero sigue siendo indirecta.

Fruncí los labios.

-Te repito que David no me gusta. Sólo es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Siempre se empieza así.

-Mentira. Nadie de aquí empezó así.

Levanté las cejas ante lo obvio.

-Hummm… Nuestra familia no vale.

-¡Eso sí que no vale, duendecilla tramposa!

-¡Pero mira cómo te defiendes!

-¡Porque tengo razón!

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Mentira.

-Verdad. –y le saqué la lengua antes que pudiera contrariarme.

-David te gusta.

-No es cierto.

-¡Te has puesto colorada!

-¡Sabes que hablar de esto tiene esta consecuencia! ¡Aunque no me guste el chico!

-¿Ha sido una indirecta?

-Un poco. _Sí_.

-¿Por qué no lo confiesas?

-¡Sabes que si me gustara te lo diría para que me organizases la boda!

-¿Lo harías? –dijo, esta vez seria.

-Claro. Siempre que tenga claro que es él y que quiero pasar toda mi vida con él.

-¿Y no es el caso de David?

-No, no lo es. Así que quédate tranquila.

-Vale. ¡Gracias Alba! –dijo, tirándose hacia mí para abrazarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por confiar en mí. –dijo en mi oído.

-Gracias a ti por quererme como a una hermana.

Entonces me apretó más fuerte.

-Alice… -dije, sin aire.

-¡Ups! Lo siento. –dijo, retirándose.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Rosalie entrando en la habitación.

-Nada interesante. –dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo. -¡Ven, Rose! Alba y yo te hemos diseñado este vestido para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Oh! ¡Me encanta!

-Me alegro que te guste, Rose. –le dije, colgándome en sus hombros para ver por encima de ellos.

-Se hará con esta tela. –le explicó Alice.

-Muy bonita. –expresó Rose, apretando mi mano en señal de decirme lo mismo que le había dicho yo a Alice: que me quería como a una hermana.

Yo le devolví el apretón, al igual que el mensaje.


	15. Nuevo libro, nuevos acontecimientos

**14. Nuevo libro, nuevos acontecimientos**

-¿Aún no se sabe nada de Jacob? –le pregunté a Embry mientras paseábamos por una de las playas de La Push.

-No. Sigue desaparecido este chico.

-Supongo que cuando se sienta preparado volverá. Ya lo verás, hombre. –le animé, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Él la cogió y la retiró, pero sin soltarla, de modo que íbamos con las manos cogidas como una pareja.

-Más le vale. Pero es que… no le comprendo. Debería pasar por alto la situación con lo que le ha pasado. –hablaba para él más que para mí.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado para pasar por alto la situación? –pregunté por curiosidad.

Me miró con unos ojos intensos y después bajó la mirada.

-Nada. Cosas de lobos. –dijo, aún mirando al suelo.

-Si tú lo dices… -suspiré. -¿Vas a venir a la boda? –le pregunté, por cambiar de tema.

-Oh, sí, seguramente sí. Ellos colaboraron conmigo para tu cumple, y me sentí a gusto allí. Así que lo más probable es que vaya.

-Si es tan probable… ¿por qué no es oficial, ya?

-Por si los demás necesitaran mi ayuda, o ocurriera una emergencia o nuevas noticias…

-O lo que sea que esté relacionado con Jacob. –terminé su frase. -¿Me equivoco?

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

Yo le solté la mano para abrazarle, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vamos, he quedado con Emily para haceros el postre sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Un postre hecho por mis dos chicas. ¡Genial! ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

-¡Já! Tú eres un interesado, ¿eh?

-¡No! –dijo, seguro de sí mismo. –Un poco. –rectificó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Anda, vamos ya, antes que me arrepienta.

-Vale. ¿Vas en coche?

-Sí. ¿Te llevo o prefieres estar mínimamente en contacto con Jacob? –me miró como si me contestara con sus ojos. –Está bien. Nos vemos allí.

-Gracias, guapa. –me agradeció, abrazándome y besándome en la mejilla. -¡Adiós! –se despidió luego, corriendo hacia el bosque.

Yo me dirigí a su casa, donde tenía aparcado mi coche. Al llegar, lo abrí y entré en él. Después lo puse en marcha y me dirigí a casa de Emily. Luego había quedado con Alice en su casa para planear más detalles de la boda y para probarnos los vestidos, los cuales me dijo que habían quedado preciosos.

Durante el viaje pensé en todos los vestidos que habíamos diseñado Alice y yo, y la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por ver los vestidos con los respectivos dueños. Pero el que más deseaba ver era el de Bella. Le quedaría precioso, seguro.

Pensando, el tiempo en llegar a casa de Sam se me hizo corto. Estos días había hecho amistad con los hombres lobo, y ellos me habían acogido como si fuera una más en la manada. Hasta a Leah le caía bien, cosa de la que me sentía orgullosa. Emily y yo nos considerábamos chicas lobo, como nos habían bautizado los chicos. Les encantaban los platos que cocinábamos juntas. Definitivamente eran como niños todos ellos. Sam era más responsable, pero teniéndome a mí ahora, se responsabiliza menos de las cosas, al menos de la casa.

Cuando llegué a la pequeña casa, aparqué delante y salí del coche.

-¡Alba! ¡Alba! ¡Alba ha llegado! –gritaron un montón de voces en cuanto cerré la puerta del coche.

Entonces los chicos salieron de la casa saltando.

-Embry nos ha dicho que hoy hay sorpresa.

-Vaya. ¿No te podrías haber callado, chivato? –dije levantando en tono de voz para que me oyera Embry, ya que él no había salido.

-¡No! –me contestó él desde la casa.

-¿Hoy qué será, Alba? –preguntó Quil, ansioso.

-Quil, si es una sorpresa, ¡no te lo voy a decir!

-Jo… -se quejó.

Yo le revolví el pelo con la mano mientras entrábamos los últimos a la casa.

-Hola Alba. –me saludó Emily, cocinando ya.

-Hola, Emily. ¿Por qué no me has esperado? –le pregunté, dirigiéndome a ella para ayudarla con la cocina.

-Estaban ansiosos por comer. –me contestó, sonriendo.

-¡Impacientes! –grité en general sin girarme.

-¡Sí! –confirmaron varias voces al unísono.

-Hola Alba. ¿Qué tal? –me dijo Sam, entrando en casa.

-Hola Sam. Ya sabes que bien. –le contesté. -¿Y tú?

-Ya sabes que inquieto.

Le dediqué una sonrisa al oír mi frase repetida, sólo que con su estado de ánimo.

-Embry ya me ha comentado que no hay noticias. ¿Preocupado? –le pregunté, sin retirar la mirada de lo que estábamos cocinando Emily y yo.

-Preocupado, no. Sé que está bien. Pero me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta, y él lo sabe. Es el segundo al mando, y es importante para la manada. Entiendo por la situación que está pasando, pero no puede abandonar a la manada por sus problemas.

Pensé en los problemas de Jacob comparados con los de Sam. Si lo mirábamos así, se veía de lejos que debería volver. Pero mirándolo desde el ángulo de la manada… Sam era el Alfa, y Jacob el Beta. Se podía prescindir de Jacob, pero no de Sam.

Ouff… qué complicado es esto de ser licántropo. Bueno, ni siquiera eso. Son humanos, tienen problemas humanos. Mentira. La imprimación no es un hecho humano.

-Déjame acabar con eso. Ves haciendo la sorpresa. –me pidió Emily.

-Vale. –me aparté de lo que estaba haciendo y busqué una bandeja para empezar a hacer las magdalenas gigantes.

Les encantaban las magdalenas de postre, y a mí, ahora, también.

Todos quedaron contentos con la comida. Después, vimos un rato la tele y luego yo me tuve que ir.

-Me tengo que ir, en serio. He quedado.

-¡Jooo! –se quejaban todos.

-Sí. Todo el "jo" que queráis, pero he quedado.

-Vale… -aceptaron finalmente, todos con caras largas.

-Anda, sois un caso aparte. ¡Adiós! –les dije, revolviéndoles a todos el pelo con la mano y dándole un abrazo a Embry.

Salí de la casa y me subí al coche. Directa a Alice.

-¡Alba, Alba, Alba! –gritaba Alice bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa? –le susurré a Rose, que estaba a mi lado, ya que me había recibido ella.

-Es que ha visto a Bella vestida de novia.

-¡Ah! –y me reí con Rosalie.

-¡Bella está preciosa! Deberías haberla visto. Le he arreglado el vestido para mañana. Sólo me falta pensar un peinado para ella, aunque lo tengo bastante claro. ¡Ay! ¡Me había olvidado de ti! ¿También te tendré que peinar? Bueno, no importa. La inspiración vendrá cuando te vea con el vestido puesto, ya verás. ¡Es verdad! Ahora faltan nuestros vestidos. ¡Vamos, no queda mucho tiempo! –hablaba tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban entre ellas y casi no se entendía lo que decía.

-¿Cómo que no queda tiempo? ¡Toda la noche!

-¡Mentira! Sólo a mí me queda toda la noche. A ti no.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Perdóname. –dije, sarcásticamente.

-Me ofendes.

-Lo siento. –me lamenté.

-¡Vamos! –volvió a chillar, cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome a la habitación de las telas.

-¡Mira! –dijo, sacando un vestido color plata del montón.

Lo extendió encima suyo para que lo pudiera ver.

-¡Guau, Alice! ¡Es genial! –exclamé, cuando lo hube visto en todo su esplendor.

-Éste es el tuyo. Va, ropa fuera.

Me quedé en ropa interior y Alice deslizó el vestido por mi piel.

Cogió alfileres y empezó a pinchar aquí y allá. Cuando acabamos, me vestí de nuevo.

-¿Y el tuyo? –le pregunté.

Buscó otra vez entre el montón de vestidos y telas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y me lo mostró como el otro.

-¡Oh, Alice! ¡Es fantástico! Te verás estupenda.

-Gracias. –dijo, feliz.

Miré el reloj de pulsera y me sorprendí de la hora.

-Oye, Alice… Me tengo que ir. Es tarde.

-Oh… Vale. –dijo, con tono triste.

-Anda, disfruta arreglando vestidos, que tienes trabajo.

-¡Tienes razón! Ala, vete, vete. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –me dijo, empujándome fuera de la habitación. Después me abrazó y volvió a centrarse en los vestidos.

Rosalie se acercó a mí y me dio un codazo amistoso.

-¿Te gusta el vestido? –me preguntó.

-Sí. Es muy bonito. El tuyo no lo he visto. –advertí.

-También es muy bonito. Alice ya me lo ha hecho probar para arreglármelo.

Sonreí.

-Alice es un caso aparte. –comenté.

-Sí. Bueno. ¿Te vas?

-Sí. Ya es tarde.

-Vale. Nos vemos mañana. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Después me abrazó para despedirse.

-Sí. ¡Adiós! –le contesté, saliendo ya por la puerta.

Entré en el coche y lo puse en marcha. Edward me había comentado que sus hermanos le habían preparado una despedida de soltero y que Bella se iba a quedar en su casa.

Era una cosa injusta.

Llegué a casa justo a tiempo para cenar. Después de comer, comuniqué que me iba de despedida de soltera y, por lo tanto, a dormir fuera.

Salí de casa y fui a la de Bella. Charlie me abrió.

-Alba… ¿a estas horas?

-He pensado hacerle una despedida de soltera a Bella.

-¡Oh! Entonces sube. Está en su habitación.

-Gracias.

Esperaba que Edward ya se hubiera ido. No era mi deseo verles haciendo manitas.

Antes de entrar, coloqué la oreja en la puerta, pero no oí nada, así que entré.

-¡Bells! ¡Bells, Bells, Bells! –dije con alegría entrando en la habitación.

-¿Alba?

-Sí, no estás soñando. Vamos a hacerte una despedida de soltera.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Aunque sea ver una película juntas. Te prometo que no te dormirás tarde. –le juré, cruzando los dedos.

-Eres un caso. –se quejó.

-¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Vamos!

La levanté de la cama estirando de su brazo y la bajé al piso de abajo de la mano. La llevé al comedor y le dije que eligiera una película. Bueno, la obligué, más bien. Al final elegimos entre las dos "Noche en el museo". Charlie se fue a dormir antes que empezara la peli, y nosotras nos hicimos palomitas y nos acomodamos en el sofá. Bella se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en mis piernas, y yo apoyé la cabeza en un cojín.

No llegamos a ver la película en estas posturas, ya que nos dormimos enseguida. Había sido un día muy largo para las dos.


	16. Desafío

**16. Desafío**

Estuve dos semanas enteras sin ver a Embry ni a los Cullen.

Pasaba poco tiempo con mi familia, y cuando volví de la boda les prometí que estaría dos semanas sólo con ellos. No lo había pasado mal ni nada por el estilo, pero les echaba de menos a todos: la manada y los Cullen.

A mis amigos humanos ya no les veía. Alguna vez Ángela o Mike me llamaban al móvil para charlar, pero sólo eso. Y además pagaban ellos la llamada, así que la charla me salía gratis.

Me desperté de buen humor. Hoy pasaría por La Push y pasaría toda la mañana allí. Después, pasaría la tarde con los Cullen, si a Jasper no le incomodaba demasiado, claro.

Así que me levanté, cogí ropa limpia, me duché y tal, tal, tal. Lo de siempre, vamos. Cuando estuve lista, cogí el móvil y las llaves y salí de casa comiéndome una galleta.

Subí a mi coche y lo puse en marcha. ¡Directa a La Push!

Fui directa a casa de Emily, ya que estaba segura que todos estarían allí o eso creía, al menos.

Cuando llegué a casa de Emily, no oí jaleo alguno. Salí del coche, extrañada, y entré en la casa.

-¿Emily? –pregunté al entrar.

-¿Alba? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

-Sí, eso mismo digo yo. –comenté yo, recibiendo el abrazo de Emily. -¿Y los chicos?

-Oh, están todos desperdigados. Paul se ha imprimado de la hermana de Jacob, y Quil está con la suya, haciendo de niñera.

Embry me había comentado la extraña imprimación de Quil por una niña de dos años. Sí, cosas de la licantropía.

-Aunque me ha parecido oír que Jacob está buscando compañía no-romántica.

-Oh, ya, entiendo. ¿Van a venir a comer?

-No creo, hoy no.

-Vaya. El día que vengan todos… ¿me avisarás?

-Sí, claro.

-Vale. Me ha encantado verte, Emily.

-Lo mismo digo guapa. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós! –me despedí desde mi coche mientras ella entraba en la casa. -¿Ahora dónde voy yo? –me pregunté a mí misma en un susurro.

Empecé a pasear por la carretera con el coche cuando se me ocurrió un lugar adonde ir.

Aparqué en el garaje al llegar, al lado del Porche amarillo. Me bajé del coche y me dirigí a la entrada. Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos y llamé a Rosalie.

-¿Rose? ¡Sorpresa! –le dije, desde la puerta cerrada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me di cuenta que no era Rosalie, sino Emmett.

-¡Hola hermanita! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Sí, lo sé. –confesé, recibiendo un abrazo de Emmett. -¿Y Rose? –pregunté, preocupada.

-Allí. –dijo señalando hacia el comedor.

Seguí la dirección de su dedo y la vi, saludándome con la mano.

Fui directa hacia ella cuando me di cuenta de algo: Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá con muy mala cara, y Edward estaba con ella.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? –pregunté, extrañada que no se hubieran quedado más tiempo en la isla.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos y después, Bella miró a Rosalie, quien asintió.

-Te lo enseñaré. –dijo Bella.

Me acerqué a ella y me puse al lado de Edward. Bella se fue a destapar, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No es necesario. –le dije.

-No, sí que lo es. Mira. –me cogió la mano izquierda y la puso en su barriga.

-¡Ah! –exclamé, al ver que su vientre no era plano, sino redondo.

Después, como para acabarlo de confirmar, sentí una punzada que venía de dentro de la barriga de Bella. El niño había dado una patada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¡Estás embarazada! –le dije, abrazándola con cuidado. –Pero… ¿Cómo? No hace tanto que te has quedado, y ya tienes una barriga enorme, gorda. –bromeé.

-Es que…

-Creemos que es por haberlo hecho con algo antinatural. –continuó Edward.

-¡No seas así de bruto contigo mismo! –le regañé.

-Alba, cariño, subamos. –me propuso Esme, tan cariñosa como siempre.

-Vale. –dije, asintiendo.

Apreté la mano de Bella y después la solté para seguir a Esme a la biblioteca. Estaba también Carlisle con ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –exigí.

-El feto la está matando. Le rompe huesos en cuanto más crece, y la deja sin defensas a la hora de la comida. Todo eso sin contar los moratones.

-Oh, Dios mío… Pero hay solución. Ella lo tiene todo planeado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no le ha dado tiempo a contarte nada, cielo? –me preguntó Esme.

-Pues porque la conozco. Seguro que lo que planea es tener un hijo con Edward siendo ella vampira. ¿No lo veis? Su plan es morir humana en el parto y renacer luego como vampira.

-¿Y si no llega al parto? –preguntó Carlisle, como doctor.

-Seguro que llega. Bella es fuerte.

-Cariño, Alba está de nuestra parte. –comentó Esme en el oído de su marido.

-¿Parte?

-Es que Edward y yo queremos sacar al feto ya, pero Rosalie, Emmett y Esme no quieren. Así que nos dividimos en "Team Edward" y "Team Bella".

-Pues yo no. Yo soy "Team Alba". Comprendo las preocupaciones y deseos de los dos "bandos", pero no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno en específico.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Está bien. Vamos abajo. –dijo, empujando suavemente a su mujer hacia la puerta.

Yo les seguí más tarde. Cuando llegué abajo, me puse al lado de Edward y le cogí la mano. Entonces él me miró.

-Saldrá de esta, estoy segura. –le dije para animarle, al menos.

Pero no lo conseguí. Me siguió mirando con la misma mirada y negó con la cabeza, mirando luego a su mujer, tumbada en el sofá.

-Se oye una moto. –advirtió Rose.

-¿Una moto? –pregunté.

-Es Jacob. –anunció Edward.

-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob está aquí? –preguntó Bella, feliz.

-Sí, eso parece. –contestó irritado Edward.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Jacob! –repitió Bella.

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, se le veía más feliz.

-No le vamos a contar nada. –dijo Edward, irritado aún.

-¿Por qué no? ¿También vamos a tener secretos con Jacob? ¿Qué sentido tiene? –preguntó Bella, enfadada.

Carlisle estaba en la puerta con el licántropo, cortándole el paso. Llamé la atención de Bella y se lo enseñé.

-Entra, por favor, Jacob. –pidió ella, al ver lo que le había enseñado.

Edward me miró con una mirada asesina con la que nunca pensé que me miraría. En mis pesadillas de la realidad me dejaba como dejaba a Bella en "Luna Nueva", pero no me miraba con esa mirada. Me estremecí y aparté mis ojos de los suyos. A veces podía ser totalmente aterrador, el vampirito este.

Entonces vi entrar a Jacob en la casa. Tenía los ojos fijos en Edward, y éste los tenía fijos en Bella. Así es como llegó la mirada de Jacob a la enferma.

Vi dolor en su rostro, así que seguí su mirada y miré a Bella. La verdad es que estaba muy demacrada. Tenía la piel pálida y parecía tener menos grasa. Normal. En tan poco tiempo, todo su cuerpo se había comprimido en un punto de éste.

-Lamento todo esto. –se disculpó Bella.

Rosalie dio paso a protegerla, lo que no había visto antes. Cuando yo entré, no actuó así. Supongo que no se fiaría de Jacob, o de su hermano.

-No, Rose, no. Está bien. –susurró Bella, al ver que Jacob se había acercado y por eso la vampira había actuado así.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –murmuró Jacob, poniéndose al lado de Edward.

Cosa rara en él. Me levanté y decidí dejarles intimidad yéndome a la cocina. No quería oír de nuevo que Bella se estaba muriendo. Eso me mataba a mí por dentro. Pero Edward la salvaría justo a tiempo, estaba segura de eso. Confiaba en él. Él mismo me había prometido hacerla feliz, y si el deseo de Bella era tener el bebé, él lo tenía que respetar. Edward me lo había prometido.

Y además, siendo Bella tan testaruda seguro que lo conseguía. Siempre conseguía que Edward la hiciera feliz.

Se quieren demasiado para hacerse daño el uno al otro. Si Bella viera que esto no iba a salir bien, seguro que haría caso a Edward para no causarle dolor. Supongo que es lo que tiene el amor.

-Hola Allie. –me saludó Alice apareciendo detrás de mí.

-Hola. –le contesté, sin muchas ganas. –Estabas desaparecida.

-Sí, bueno. Es que me he traumatizado.

-¿Traumatizado?

-No puedo ver a Bella en mis visiones. La _cosa ésa_ me lo impide. Estoy muy agobiada.

La miré compadeciéndola y la abracé.

-Por eso los demás siguen así se preocupados, ¿no? –le dije, separándome de ella.

-Sí. Si pudiera ver el momento en que el niño y la madre viven juntos, todo el mundo estaría animando a Bella. Además, como tampoco puedo verte a ti, hasta hoy no ha habido más tranquilidad en la casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como no pasabas a vernos, estábamos preocupados. Y yo seguía agobiada porque no te puedo ver y… lo pasé muy mal. ¡Podrías haber llamado, al menos!

-Lo siento. Le hice una promesa a mi padre, y quise cumplirla bien.

-¡Pues avisa la próxima vez que prometas no vernos durante dos semanas!

-Vale, vale. Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

-Me fío de tu palabra.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas. Eres mi hermana. Es normal que confíe en ti.

Le sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

-¿Qué… opinas de la situación? –me preguntó Alice, con tono precavido.

-Oh, pues… Creo que los dos están siendo muy exagerados. Edward está siendo terriblemente insistente, y Bella terriblemente terca.

Edward debería pensar en todas las posibilidades, pero sólo se aferra a una. Ahora mismo está siendo egoísta. Quiere matar a la felicidad de Bella, que es su hijo. No piensa que, a la larga, también puede ser su felicidad. Quiere mantener a Bella por encima de todo, incluso por encima de ella misma.

Bella, en cambio, piensa en el futuro. Lo tiene todo planeado, y cree firmemente que todo va a ser como ella quiere. Pero ella tampoco ve las otras posibilidades. No ve que puede salir todo mal. No ve que Edward se pueda descontrolar en el proceso de convertirla en vampira.

Conclusión: Sigo siendo "Team Alba" –concluí, con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también soy "Team Alba" –me dijo con una sonrisa, añadiendo luego un abrazo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Ninguna teníamos nada que decir. De mí me lo podía esperar, pero de Alice, que siempre tenía algo que contar… Puede que estuviera concentrándose en el futuro. No la miré para comprobarlo. Miraba al exterior por la ventana de la cocina, mero aburrimiento.

-¿Aún están hablando, Jacob y Bella? –pregunté, por decir algo.

-Se acaban de despedir.

-¿Has estado escuchando todo este rato? –pregunté, incrédula.

-No. Sólo el final

-Eres un caso, Alice.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Yo volví a mirar fijamente el exterior por la ventana de la habitación.

Cuando salí, había pasado un largo rato. No tenía hambre, así que no comí al mediodía. Cuando me sentí preparada para ver a Bella de nuevo es cuando me decidí a salir de la cocina. Me senté en el sofá y ella apoyó la cabeza en mis rodillas.

-Los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida están en mi contra. Siento que no confían en mí. –me comentó Bella después de un momento en silencio.

-No es porque no confíen en ti, sino porque se preocupan por ti. Ellos sólo intentan protegerte, mantenerte a su lado. Para variar, vamos. –la tranquilicé. –Una preguntita…

-Pregunta.

-¿Al… bebé le afectará si utilizo el móvil aquí mismo? –no sabía si "bebé" era la palabra correcta, y dudé al decirla.

La cual cosa se notó.

Bella miró a Rose y ésta negó con la cabeza.

-Por una vez no creo que pase nada. –dijo Rosalie.

-Si te lo hubiera preguntado Edward le hubieras reñido, ¿me equivoco? –supuse, dirigiéndome a Rose.

-No, no te equivocas. –dijo, sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Esme, que me había escuchado, me trajo mi móvil y el bolso.

-Gracias. –le dije cuando me lo tendió.

-De nada, cielo. –me contestó, besándome el pelo.

Desbloqueé el teclado y pulsé la marcación rápida. Al tercer pitido me lo cogieron.

-¿Diga?

-¿Papá?

-Oh, Alba, hola. ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí y no. Oye papá, me gustaría quedarme con Bella hasta cualquier hora…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, con tono de "ni flipando, niña".

-Escucha papá, Bells tiene un problema, y es bien gordo. –dije esto haciendo el gesto de un bulto gigante en mi barriga, que Bella y Rose entendieron a la primera, ya que se rieron mucho.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó, preocupado.

-Convéncelo, por favor. Tu presencia me ayuda. –vocalizó Bella, suplicante.

-Es que… tú sabes que este mundo es un mundo desconocido, ¿no?

-Hum… ¿sí? –contestó mi padre, confuso.

-Vale, pues… Bella y Edward se fueron de luna de miel y… supongo que sabes _qué_ se hace en la luna de miel…

-Hum… Sí, lo sé. Yo lo hice.

-No hacía falta ese detalle, papá.

-Perdón. Continúa.

-Bueno, pues… Bells está pasando la consecuencia de hacer lo que se suele en las lunas de miel con un vampiro.

-¡¿ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE UN VAMPIRO?

-¡Papá! ¡No hace falta que se entere todo Forks!

-¡¿Entonces lo está?

-Sí. Y… como es de un vampiro, pues… está como si tuviera ya los nueve meses.

-¡Santo Dios!

-Creía que eras ateo. Bueno, no importa. Y lo que me está pidiendo es si me podría quedar con ella.

Se hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Papá? –pregunté, insegura de si mi padre seguía ahí.

-Espera.

-Vale.

Se hizo otro silencio que me pareció eterno, al igual que a Rose y Bells.

-¿Tienen comida, allí?

-Sí.

-¿Les molestas si te quedas a dormir?

-¿En serio? –le dije, ilusionada.

-Tú, pregunta.

-Hum…

Tapé el teléfono con la mano y llamé a Jasper. Estuvo allí al instante.

-Oye, Jasper… ¿te importaría que me quedara a dormir?

-No, para nada.

-¿De verdad? –le pregunté para asegurarme.

-De verdad.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Y a los demás?

-¿Bromeas?

Sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias Jasper.

Él me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que no les importa.

-Genial. Quédate allí a vivir hasta que Bella esté recuperada.

Me quedé en blanco.

-¿E-En serio me dejas quedarme aquí todos los días que quiera?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, gracias papá! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

-Jum… lo sé.

-¡Te quiero!

-Y yo, cariño.

Y presioné el botón de colgar.

-¡Es genial! –exclamó Bella débilmente, apretando mi rodilla.

Supe que en ese momento quiso abrazarme, pero estaba gorda y no llegaba.

-Los demás se alegrarán de oírlo. –comentó Rose.

-¿El qué? ¿De qué nos alegraremos? ¿Has dicho "todos"? –mil voces sonaron de pronto, y aparecieron en la sala, toda la familia.

-Esto… me quedaré "a vivir" durante el embarazo de Bells.

-¡Biiieeen! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡Yo te preparo una habitación! –dijo Alice, entusiasmada.

-Alice, no hace falta. Dormiré con Bells aquí.

-¿Estás tonta? –dijeron todos, incluida Bella.

-Repito: yo te preparo la habitación. ¡Y no aceptaré un no! –y se fue al piso de arriba.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Supongo que ése era el objetivo de Alice.

Por la noche tampoco tenía hambre, pero me obligaron a cenar algo con una amenaza: o comía yo sola o ellos me darían de comer, y elegí la opción A.

Cuando acabé, Bella había empeorado. Lo noté por el cambio de sitio: ahora estaba dormida en una cama de hospital, llena de cablecillos por todos lados. Estuve con ella, cogiéndole la mano inútilmente.

Entonces, escuché a Edward hablar con la familia. Decidí que ya era hora de enterarme de algo, así que fui donde estaban todos.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –pregunté entrando en la sala.

-La manada tiene planeado un ataque contra Bella. –explicó Edward.

-¿Cómo? –me quedé sin habla.

Embry, Quil, Jacob y los demás iban a… ¡no!

-Tranquila. Jacob, Seth y Embry se separaron de la manada, y ahora están haciendo guardia fuera.

-¿Los demás…

-Lo siento, Allie.

Asentí y me quedé con las ganas de sentarme de golpe en algo blando.

-Toma. Se te ve cansada. –dijo Jasper, apareciendo con una silla.

-Gracias, Jazz.

Él me guiñó un ojo.

-Nos han dicho que si hay alguna emergencia, aullarán. –siguió contando Edward.

A mí, los ojos se me cerraban. Había sido un día muy agitado.

-Oh, por Dios… -susurré para mí misma.

-Sube a la habitación. Necesitas dormir. –me dijo Carlisle, que acababa de llegar.

-No, no, da igual.

-Alba… -replicó Rose.

-¡Dejadme! Me iré a la cama cuando quiera.

Cuando adoptaba este tono, nadie se atrevía a replicarme.

-¿Y cuándo tienen pensado atacar? –preguntó Rose.

-Esta noche. Pero Seth no cree que ataquen hoy. Ya estamos prevenidos y perderían el factor sorpresa. –explicó Carlisle, tomando de nuevo el hilo de lo que había empezado su hijo.

Entonces se oyó aullar a un lobo.

-Oh, ¡mierda! –exclamé.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí! –dijo Esme.

Edward se giró hacia la entrada y después fue para allá, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Alice.

Al no contestar, los demás nos miramos entre nosotros con la mirada nerviosa.

Rosalie me sustituyó como compañera de Bella en ese momento, y todos la acompañamos y nos fuimos con la enferma.

Edward se acercó en ese momento diciendo:

-Era una falsa alarma. –se oyó mi suspiro de alivio. –Algo alteró a Seth y se puso a aullar sin acordarse de que estábamos esperando una señal. Es muy joven.

-Qué bonito esto de tener niños protegiendo el fuerte. –refunfuñó Emmett.

-Esta noche nos han prestado un gran servicio, Emmett, y con un alto precio personal. –le recordó Carlisle con tono tranquilo, el suyo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Sólo son celos. Me gustaría estar ahí fuera. –confesó Emmett.

Él y sus ansias de luchar. Es un caso aparte, este hombre.

-¿Qué piensan Jacob y Embry sobre el tema del ataque? ¿Creen lo mismo que Seth? –preguntó Carlisle, curioso.

-No son tan optimistas. –dijo Edward, con tono desanimado.

Todos quedamos en silencio. Yo estaba de acuerdo con Seth: la manada no querrá atacar con tres miembros menos, es decir, más protección, y con su objetivo avisado de su "plan sorpresa". No tendría sentido que atacaran ahora. Pero bueno, por si acaso, es mejor ser pesimista. Al menos yo.

-No la toques. Vas a despertarla. –susurró Rose.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Rosalie… -replicó él.

-No empieces, Carlisle. Antes te hemos permitido hacerlo a tu manera, pero hasta ahí vamos a llegar.

Rosalie se refería a Bella y ella como "nosotras". Es como si fuera su guardaespaldas. Pero Rose se estaba pasando, y Bella lo permitía. ¡Es que ni Carlisle se acercaba a Bella sin permiso de Rose! Y era su médico, y el "padre" de Rosalie. Si total, el hijo es de Bella, y será ella quien lo cuide. Por Dios.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me susurró Edward.

-Oh, nada. Sólo pienso, como todos aquí, supongo.

Me di cuenta enseguida de su reacción cuando dije que sólo _pensaba_. Se le veía la frustración en el rostro.

¿Por qué Edward no podía leerme la mente? Dicen que en el mundo vampírico no puede haber dos dones iguales… Entonces, ¿por qué Bella y yo teníamos el mismo?

Algo incomprensible, sin duda. Pero tenía que descubrir el por qué, aunque no sé cómo lo haré.

Entonces, se me pasó una idea fugaz por la mente. Fugaz porque la descarté enseguida. No iba a ir a Volterra por una simple curiosidad. No. Me obligarían a transformarme o de lo contrario matarían a los Cullen por haberme informado de su existencia. Definitivamente, no.

Entonces Bella sufrió una convulsión. Rosalie deslizó la mano por la frente de la enferma mientras Edward se quedaba aparte. Su mirada tenía algo extraño, y Emmett se interpuso entre su hermano y su pareja. Apoyó las manos en Edward diciendo:

-No esta noche. Debemos atender otras preocupaciones.

Edward se alejó de ellos y se giró hacia la ventana de cristal, mirando fijamente el bosque. Yo me levanté de la silla y fui con él. Imité su postura y le cogí de la mano, fría y dura.

Él me miró con dolor y tormento, y yo con compasión. Le solté la mano y pasé a abrazarle, sintiendo que él me devolvía el gesto.


	17. Milagro

**17. Milagro**

-Vamos, Edward, ¡tócala! ¡Queremos oír la canción!

-Está bien, sólo por ti. -me contestó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

Edward se dirigió al piano, lo contempló, me miró y se sentó. Colocó sus preciosos dedos en el teclado y comenzó a tocar. Era nuestra melodía, suya y mía. De pronto, la tormenta en la que estábamos sumidos apagó la luz de las velas. Edward me cogió de la cintura por seguridad... pero no era Edward. Jacob me giró suavemente hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Edward gruñó mientras Jake y yo nos fundíamos en el beso. Entonces, yo…

…me aparté de Jake y extendí los brazos: uno en dirección a Edward y el otro en dirección a Jacob.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Dejadlo! –les supliqué, mirando a los dos aleatoriamente. -¿No os dais cuenta que no puedo elegir? ¡Tú estás con Bella! –dije, dirigiéndome a Edward. -¡Y a ti ni te conozco! Y además, me dejarás tarde o temprano por tu imprimación, en el caso que te eligiera. –seguí, esta vez dirigiéndome a Jacob.

Dejé caer los brazos a los costados y suspiré.

-¿Te están molestando? –Embry entró en la sala, haciendo que la tormenta que había causado el problema desapareciera.

En su lugar, el sol iluminó el cielo junto a la habitación.

Entonces me invadió un _flash-back_:

_-¿Te expliqué que es la imprimación?_

_Me giré hacia él, ya que antes me había ido hacia el armario para guardar las botas._

_-No. –le contesté._

_-Bueno, la imprimación es el sentimiento más profundo que podemos sentir los licántropos hacia una persona. Básicamente es el sentimiento de amor verdadero y único. No hay nadie más que ella._

_¿Adivinas por qué te lo cuento?_

Me desperté sudando e imperventilando. El sueño... ¡Lo he continuado! ¡Por fin sé lo que elijo!

Sí, elijo… elijo…

Suspiré.

-Hacer feliz a Bella. –susurré, sentada en la cama y recién despertada.

¿Y Embry? ¿Y el _flash-back_? ¿A qué venía la última frase, añadida por mi fuero interno?

Qué cosa más rara.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al armario. Alice me lo había llenado de ropa elegante.

Yo sólo quiero unos tejanos… Ouff, me tendré que aguantar.

Ya había hecho un esfuerzo preparándome la habitación de invitados y aplicándola a mí. La colcha era naranja, y la almohada blanda. Rose le contaría a su hermana que no me gustaban las almohadas duras. Después la ropa: me encantaban el morado, el gris y el rojo apagado para vestir, así que toda la ropa del armario combinaba ésos colores. Además, me dijo que la habitación ya era adquisición mía, ya que no acostumbraban a recibir visitas, y menos para dormir.

Bueno, tendré que coger ropa…

Busqué entre las camisas, faldas y vestidos de marca, hasta rendirme y coger cualquier cosa, sin mirarlo siquiera. Me dirigí al baño y me duché. Esme no me había dado permiso: casi me había rogado que me sintiera como en casa, utilizando todo lo que necesitase o quisiese.

Si es que era como una madre.

Cuando acabé con la ducha, me vestí y me sequé el pelo. Me miré al espejo y me vi mi pelo castaño claro y largo hasta debajo de los hombros bien liso y peinado. Conformada, salí del baño y me dirigí a la habitación con el neceser. No iba a dejar mis cosas por toda la casa, claro estaba. Cuando hube guardado el neceser en la maleta de deporte roja que había utilizado para traer cositas de casa, me dirigí a la puerta. Pero me quedé con la mano en el manillar.

Alice había colocado un espejo de cuerpo entero detrás de la puerta. Me miré y vi lo que había cogido del armario: un vestido rojo de tirantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de mi cuerpo, ampliando el volumen después de la cadera. Giré sobre mí misma después de soltar el manillar de la puerta y vi cómo la falda del vestido, con la base acabada en puntas irregulares, giraba conmigo.

No me quedaba mal, pero no era mi estilo.

Resoplé y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me fui directa a la cocina, para luego no interrumpirme mientras estaba con Bella. Cogí un vaso, el cacao en polvo y la leche. Lo mezclé en el vaso y me lo bebí. Lavé el vaso a mano y dejé que se secara. Después me dirigí hacia Bella.

Cuando llegué, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward y Jacob la rodeaban.

-No he venido aquí como donante, Bells. –refunfuñaba Jacob en ese momento. –Además, lo que esa cosa busca es sangre humana, y dudo que la mía sirva…

-¿Que "esa cosa" qué? –pregunté, asustada y confusa.

Todos se giraron hacia mí con sorpresa, ya que no esperaban encontrarme allí. Recorrí todos los rostros: los de los vampiros expresaban un "ups, nos has pillado", pero cuando llegué al de Jacob esperando la misma reacción, vi una muy diferente: me miraba de arriba abajo con la boca entreabierta, y cuando llegó a mis ojos, sentí que su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que el latido de su corazón, sólo que éste hacía más ruido en cuanto los latidos se embalaban.

-Jake… ¿estás bien? –pregunté, preocupada.

-Ssss… sí. Es-estoy bien, sólo un… un… poco mareado, eso es todo. –entonces dejó de mirarme y dirigió el resto de las palabras a los vampiros y a Bells: -si me disculpáis, tengo que salir de aquí.

Y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Habría sido por el rojo de mi vestido? ¿Lo habría relacionado con lo que había dicho antes él mismo? ¿Con sangre? ¿Le habían entrado arcadas?

Me sentí mal por él e hice ademán de seguirle, pero un brazo frío me detuvo.

-¡Edward! –le reñí yo.

-Déjale. Necesita tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunté, preocupada y confusa.

-Bella debe beber… sangre, para el… feto.

-Oh. –es todo lo que pude decir.

Normal que Jacob hubiera reaccionado así. Pobrecillo.

-Vamos. –dijo Edward, llevándome con Bella y los demás.

-Bueno, -dijo Bella cuando llegué allí. –tengo hambre, y apuesto a que él también. Adelante, será mi primer acto vampírico.

Carlisle y Rose salieron escopeteados hacia el piso de arriba. Edward y Bella se cogieron de la mano y mantuvieron una conversación con la mirada. Eso es amor y lo demás son tonterías. Entonces me acordé del sueño. ¿Por eso no lo había continuado nunca antes? ¿Porque necesitaba conocer los sentimientos de los personajes y los míos? Hum… sería una argumentación sólida.

-Perdón. –dijo una voz arrepentida detrás de nosotros. –Me he ido sin motivo y muy bruscamente.

Me giré hacia Jacob, que al igual que su voz, su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento. Edward y yo cruzamos la mirada y nos pusimos de acuerdo sólo con mirarnos. Él se volvió hacia Bella, y yo hacia Jacob.

-No pasa nada. Es comprensible que relacionases mi vestido con… la sangre. –hice un esfuerzo por pronunciar ésa palabra sin mostrar asco.

Jacob frunció el ceño y miró a Edward, quien pasó de él, y después volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Sí, claro. –dijo, con tono confundido.

Se acercó a nosotros y se puso a mi lado. Entonces Rosalie bajó como un cohete, entrando en la habitación con algún líquido caliente.

-No la elijas transparente, Rosalie. –murmuró Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rose volvió por donde había venido y entró en la cocina.

-¿Ha sido idea tuya? –susurró Bella.

Jacob se acercó a ella con tal de hacerla sentir cómoda y contestó:

-A mí no me culpes de esto. Tu vampiro ha elegido unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos de mi mente.

-No esperaba verte de nuevo. –admitió ella sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco. –reconoció Jake.

Entonces empezaron a charlar sobre el problema con la manada y la incorporación de Leah en la pequeña manada de Jacob. Embry me había explicado la noche anterior todo lo referente a su nueva manada, durante su descanso. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos los dos en la cama de matrimonio de mi habitación, pero al despertarse se habría ido a seguir con la guardia, ya que no estaba conmigo al despertarme.

Pero era de cajón: Leah no quería estar cerca de Sam, ni compartir los pensamientos con él. Además, no podía estar separada de Seth, es su hermano pequeño.

Entonces me acordé de mis hermanos. Los había dejado de lado por estar con Bella. No era justo. De pronto me recorrió una sensación de tristeza absoluta por todo el cuerpo. Quería volver con ellos. Yo no tenía por qué estar aquí. Bella es mi amiga y la quiero como a una hermana, pero mis auténticos hermanos estás alejados de mí, desprotegidos, solos, sin una hermana mayor.

Me sentí culpable de dejarlos solos. Tenía que volver cuanto antes. Cuando Bells se calmara un poco, cogería mi coche e iría a casa, con ellos.

Entonces, Carlisle y Rose me interrumpieron los pensamientos mientras entraban en la sala con una copa de plástico cubierta con una tapa y una pajita para beber. Entonces comprendí lo que le había dicho antes Edward a Rose: "no la elijas transparente". Edward no consentiría que Bella viera el contenido de la copa.

Carlisle le tendió la copa a la enferma, y ésta la miró con miedo.

-Siempre podemos intentar otro método. –propuso Carlisle.

-No. –susurró Bells. –Voy a probar éste primero, no tenemos tiempo…

Bella alargó el brazo y cogió la copa. La mano le tembló ligeramente, y Rose le pasó el brazo por debajo de los hombros y le sostuvo la cabeza, como a un bebé.

-Gracias. –musitó Bella, pasando los ojos por todos nosotros.

-Haz como si no estuvieran. –le propuso Rose, dirigiéndose después a Jacob y a mí con un susurro. –Vosotros dos, ¿podéis poner otra cara que no sea de asco? No ayuda a Bella.

Jacob y yo nos miramos y vi que Rosalie tenía razón respecto a Jacob, y por la expresión de los ojos de él, también respecto a mí. Intenté poner otra cara moviendo la cabeza, y volví a posar mis ojos en Bells.

Ella alzó la copa y olisqueó la pajita, dando un respingo y haciendo una mueca.

-Bella, mi amor, podemos hallar una vía más sencilla. –dijo Edward, haciendo además de retirar el vaso de las manos de su esposa.

-Tápate la nariz. –sugirió Rose.

-No, no es eso, sólo que… -suspiró hondo. –Huele bien. –admitió.

Hice todo lo que pude por no volver a poner una mueca de asco, pero si seguía mirando a Bells la mueca saldría a la luz. Así que me giré hacia Jacob para poder concentrarme más y adoptar su expresión de indiferencia hacia éste tema. Pero él no siguió mirando a Bella. Se giró hacia mí y me sopesó la mirada.

-Eso es estupendo. –dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo. –Significa que vamos por buen camino. Haz la prueba.

_Mejor no volver la vista ahora._ Y parece que Jacob pensó lo mismo. Nos seguimos mirando a los ojos, sintiendo de fondo el borboteo de la sangre. Para no pasar a encontrarme mareada, me fijé en los ojos de Jake, negros como el azabache, pero no por eso feos. Eran brillantes. Como una noche sin luna, sólo llena de estrellas.

Entonces sentí a Bella gemir, cosa que hizo que Jacob y yo retiráramos la mirada al mismo tiempo y observáramos a la enferma.

-Bella, cariño…

-Estoy bien. –musitó ella. Abrió los ojos y nos miró a Jacob y a mí con expresión de súplica y disculpa. Estaba asustada. –También sabe bien.

Miré al suelo en cuanto dijo eso. Apreté los dientes y la volví a mirar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Eso es estupendo, –repitió Rose con el mismo tono. –y una buena señal.

Edward le acarició la mejilla a su esposa y ella suspiró, llevándose de nuevo la pajita a la boca; esta vez, sorbió un buen trago.

-¿Qué tal el estómago? –quiso saber Carlisle. -¿Tienes náuseas?

-No, ni pizca. –contestó negando con la cabeza. –Por ahora, ¿no?

-Excelente. –murmuró Rose, excitada.

-Me parece prematuro aventurar esa conclusión, Rosalie. –la avisó Carlisle.

Bebió otro trago de líquido rojo –no iba a pensar en el nombre de lo que era– y después miró a Edward.

-¿Esto entra en mi cómputo o empezamos a contabilizar cuando ya sea vampiro?

-Nadie te lleva la cuenta, Bella, y en todo caso, nadie ha muerto a resultas de esto. –dijo dedicándole una frágil sonrisa. –Tu hoja sigue en blanco.

Lo entendí enseguida: se referían a la apuesta que habían hecho Emmett y Jasper, parece hacer tanto, ya, de eso.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde. –susurró Edward al cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué…? –susurró Bells.

-Nada, nada, hablaba conmigo mismo. –le contestó con voz suave.

Ella se volvió a mirar a la ventana, sorbiendo unos tragos más. ¿Cómo podía tener buen sabor una cosa como la… el líquido rojo? Puaj.

Me llamó la atención la expresión de Edward, que puso los ojos en blanco.

¿A éste qué le pasaba? Qué hombre más raro. Bueno, me alegro que Jacob esté aquí: Edward parece estar divirtiéndose con él, con sus pensamientos.

Parece que quiso confirmarlo: soltó una risilla entre dientes.

Bella lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa al ver humor en el rostro de su marido.

-¿Qué te divierte tanto? –suspiró.

-Jacob. –contestó él.

¿Lo ves?

Ella le sonrió a Jake y dijo:

-Jake es la monda.

-_¡Tachán!_ –murmuró, imitando el sonido del plato de la batería.

Bella le dedicó otra sonrisa y él se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Yo se la devolví. De verdad se lo merecía. Entonces escuchamos un borboteo bien audible, que indicaba que ya no quedaba más líquido en el vaso.

Jake y yo miramos a Bella cuando ella dijo:

-Lo conseguí. –lo dijo con un tono más fuerte y claro. –Si tolero esto, ¿me quitarás las agujas, Carlisle?

-En cuanto sea posible. –le prometió él. –Lo cierto es que ahora mismo tampoco están siendo de mucha utilidad.

Rose palmeó la frente de mi mejor amiga y ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de esperanza. Después me dirigieron a mí ésa mirada, y yo les dediqué un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa.

Había quedado claro que el líquido rojo humano le hacía buen efecto a Bella. Ya no estaba tan pálida y ya no necesitaba ayuda de Rose para mantenerse en equilibrio en la cama de hospital.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de alegría.

Rose le propuso a la enferma beber más, y ella aceptó de buena gana.

Jacob tenía un rostro cansado, que por preguntas de Bella en ese mismo momento, supe que era por no dormir. Edward prometió avisarle si ocurría algo, pero el rostro de Jacob no expresaba confianza máxima.

-Pues te avisaré yo, si quieres.

Jacob me miró, y la expresión de sus ojos mostraba algún deseo, algún sentimiento, pero no fui capaz de averiguar qué era. Entonces asintió y se dirigió a Bella, poniéndole su mano encima de la de ella.

-Mejórate. –le pidió.

-Gracias, Jacob. –le agradeció ella.

-Tapadla con una manta o algo por el estilo. –comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Lo vi desaparecer por la entrada y sentí pena por él. Compasión. Se pasaba todo el día sin dormir para proteger a Bella, y encima tenía que soportar verla con su marido porque no le quedaba otra. Ella le había dejado, y él continúa aquí, a su lado, como si nada pasase. Pero también es valiente. No cualquiera podría hacer esto. Yo no podría. Está demostrando un gran amor y aprecio hacia Bella, aún lo que ha pasado por ella. Se ha separado de sus hermanos con tal de protegerla…

Nunca había visto desde este ángulo a Jacob. Pero la tiene que amar muchísimo para poder hacer esto sin pedir nada a cambio. Ni siquiera un beso.

-¿Te pasa algo, Allie? –preguntó Bells, preocupada.

Le había mejorado la voz.

-No, sólo pienso.

-¿En qué? –quiso saber ella.

No le mentiría.

-En Jacob.

-Oh. –es todo lo que dijo.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Edward sin razón aparente.

-No, no es eso. Sólo lo admiro. Yo no podría hacer lo que está haciendo él.

Bella y Ed sonrieron cuando dije eso.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, confundida.

-Piénsalo bien. Está claro que tú harías lo mismo. –dijo Edward.

-Seguro que dirías lo mismo si, en vez de ser tú, Jacob hubiera combatido en la batalla como lo hiciste tú. –añadió Bella.

Pensé en eso y me di cuenta que tenían razón.

-Sí, seguramente estéis en lo cierto.

Ellos volvieron a sonreír, y esta vez me uní a ellos.


	18. Partida

**18. Partida**

A medianoche me desperté sin motivo alguno. Me intenté dormir de nuevo, pero no lo conseguí. Así que decidí ir al baño a aburrirme, para ver si me entraba sueño. Cuando entré en el baño procuré no hacer ruido, la cual cosa conseguí y, además, tuvo el efecto contrario: oí a Carlisle y Edward hablar en la biblioteca. Cuando oí el nombre de Bella, decidí investigar. Me acerqué más a la puerta de la biblioteca e intenté no hacer demasiado ruido al respirar para que no se dieran cuenta que los escuchaba a hurtadillas.

-Bella está muy fortalecida, al igual que el… bebé. Tiene demasiada fuerza y le puede romper muchos huesos, a partir de ahora. –informaba Carlisle a Edward.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que a partir de ahora, Bella se puede poner de parto en cualquier momento. Pero hay un problema en eso.

-¿A qué problema te refieres?

_Eso digo yo_. Que yo haya visto en vídeos de Internet, Bella no tiene ningún problema al dar a luz a Renesmee.

-Pues el problema es que he estado investigando y Bella… cómo decirlo… tiene muchas probabilidades de… no salir… hum… viva de ésta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Edward, con un toque de dolor en su voz aterciopelada.

Oh, Dios mío… Esto no era lo que explicaba el libro seguro… ¡Bella llega a tener a la niña! ¡Y ella sigue viviendo! No, no, no… Mi presencia no puede haber cambiado la salud de Bella en el parto, es imposible…

-Lo más probable es que Bella muera en el parto, al igual que el bebé.

-¿Cómo? ¿Voy a perder a Bella? ¿Y si sacas ahora al feto?

-Bella moriría.

-Pero puedo… podría transformarla. Yo…

-No es posible. El corazón se le pararía antes que la ponzoña hiciera efecto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que voy a perder a Bella, Carlisle?

-Lo siento mucho hijo. De verdad que lo lamento.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro rápidamente para ser reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Me mantenía callada, sin hacer ningún ruido, pero ardiendo por dentro.

Lo estoy estropeando todo… Es culpa mía todo esto. Si no me hubiera forzado a soñar no estaría aquí ahora. Si no me hubiera relacionado con Bella cuando llegué aquí nada de esto estaría pasando… Si yo no hubiera existido todo el mundo sería feliz. Hasta ahora sólo he empeorado las cosas. Le he destrozado la vida a todo el mundo…

Llorando y sin hacer ruido, me retiré de la puerta de la biblioteca y entré en la habitación. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y, cuando estuvo cerrada, me tiré a la cama, a llorar. Me escocían los ojos y la garganta me ardía. Las lágrimas eran ácido corriendo por mis mejillas.

Me tenía que ir de aquí. Si conseguía darle una oportunidad a Bella para que viviera feliz con su marido y con su hija, se la daría. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era marchándome, lejos, donde nadie me encontrara.

Esa noche tomé la decisión. La decisión que lo cambiaría todo. El hecho que daría la felicidad a la gente que yo amaba y a la que no.

Partiría por la mañana. A Italia.

Al despertarme, cogí una maleta de deporte roja y la llené de ropa. Me fui al baño y me miré al espejo antes de coger mi neceser. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estaba horrible! Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar tanto la noche anterior. Genial. Cogí mi neceser y volví a la habitación. Me vestí y miré por la ventana. Hoy, por alguna gracia de Dios, hacía sol. Perfecto. Busqué las gafas de sol y me las puse para ocultarme los ojos. Cogí la maleta y bajé. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta principal sin haber llamado la atención, Rosalie me llamó.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí. Voy a mi casa a buscar ropa cómoda. Alice sólo me ha puesto vestidos en el armario. Y después iré a comprar comida. Teníais poca y se acabará pronto. –mentí.

Tenía la mentira tan ensayada de la noche anterior que me salió sin más. No parecía una mentira, sino una verdad cotidiana.

-Ah, vale. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós, Rose. Te quiero. –me despedí yo.

Al menos quería decirle mis últimas palabras.

Salí por la puerta y saqué las llaves del coche. Cuando llegué a éste, lo abrí y cuando estuve sentada, puse la maleta en el asiento del copiloto y arranqué el coche.

Pasaría antes por casa para coger todos mis ahorros en efectivo y mis tarjetas, donde también tenía dinero ahorrado.

Cuando llegué a casa, le dije a mi madre la misma mentira que le había dicho a Rosalie, sólo que exceptuando lo de ir a comprar.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo, cogí el monedero y rompí la hucha. Lo metí todo dentro de la maleta y después cogí un papel y un bolígrafo, y empecé a escribir:

_A los que leáis esta carta:_

_Lo siento, de verdad. No penséis que me voy porque no os quiero o porque no estoy a gusto aquí. Sabéis que es todo lo contrario: me habéis llenado mi vida de alegría. Aquí he encontrado a los mejores amigos que una persona podría tener, y he descubierto que mi familia es única y maravillosa._

_Os quiero a todos, pero no puedo seguir aquí. Desde que llegué, todo ha salido mal.. Todos habéis corrido riesgos por mi culpa, y ruego que me perdonéis. Pero os juro que eso no va a volver a pasar más._

_Os dejo, para que podáis disfrutar de la felicidad sin ningún riesgo._

_Sabéis lo que siento por cada uno de vosotros. Os quiero y os aprecio demasiado para seguir haciéndoos daño._

_Gracias por todo lo que me habéis dado,_

_Alba_

Dejé la nota encima de mi cama y salí de la habitación.

-Adiós, mamá. Os quiero. –me despedí de mi madre.

Decidí llamar a un taxi para que Marc pudiera aprovechar mi coche, ya que si me lo llevaba yo, se quedaría en el parking del aeropuerto para siempre. Así que cuando salí de casa, el taxi ya estaba allí. Me subí en el asiento trasero y dejé la maleta a mi lado.

-¿Dónde la llevo? –preguntó el taxista.

-Al aeropuerto de Seattle. Y rápido, por favor.

-Eso está hecho.

Y no me mintió. Fue bastante rápido, y llegamos enseguida al aeropuerto.

-Gracias. Tome, quédese con el cambio. Por la rapidez.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

Salí del taxi con la maleta y entré corriendo al edificio. Compré los billetes para Italia y más tarde facturé la maleta como equipaje de mano. Mi avión saldrá en diez minutos. Me senté en una silla junto a la puerta que tendría que cruzar para llegar al avión y esperé. De mientras, revisé la maleta. Llevaba ropa de abrigo, un poco de verano, dinero, móvil, llaves de casa (que no deberían estar ahí), mi neceser, zapatos y documentación. Lo llevaba todo. Genial. Miré el enorme reloj de la pared y vi que sólo habían pasado tres minutos. Esto se me iba a hacer largo. Esperaba que todos tardaran en darse cuenta que me había ido. Me quité las gafas de sol y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, para volver a llorar por aquellos que dejaba atrás.

-Acaba de llegar el avión con destino: Italia.

Los pasajeros de este avión pueden comenzar a embarcar.

Gracias por su atención y les deseamos un feliz vuelo.

Al oír eso, volví a ponerme las gafas, cogí la maleta con una mano y el billete con la otra y me puse a la cola para subir al avión. Había cuatro personas por delante. Cuando me tocó a mí, le enseñé el billete a la azafata y, cuando lo hubo revisado, me deseó un feliz vuelo. Pasé por el túnel hasta la puerta del avión, donde nos esperaba una azafata y el piloto. Entré en el avión y busqué mi asiento. Cuando lo encontré, guardé la maleta en el compartimento y me senté. Me había tocado al lado del pasillo. Entonces, me acordé del móvil y me levanté para cogerlo de la maleta. Lo puse en modo avión y cogí los auriculares para escuchar música durante el viaje. Me abroché el cinturón y cerré los ojos, para que las lágrimas se volvieran a escapar. Oh, por Dios… _¿quieres parar de llorar? Sólo has huido de casa, dejando a tu familia y a tus amigos de lado y te has subido a un avión directa a Francia. ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Supéralo de una vez!_ El auto-compadecerse no servía de mucho, la verdad.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me apoyé en el respaldo del asiento, preparada para la partida.

Entonces, la azafata habló por el altavoz.

-Señoras y señores, rogamos que nos disculpen. Ha habido una incidencia y no podremos despegar hasta que no se resuelva el problema.

Genial.

-Para eso, necesitamos a una persona en la cabina de inmediato, por favor. El nombre de la persona que debe presentarse en la cabina para resolver el problema es Alba Parker.

Gracias por su atención y disculpen las molestias.

¿Yo? ¿Un problema? ¿Con el pasaporte, quizás?

Ouff, qué palo.

Cogí la maleta del compartimento por si acaso me hacían enseñar los documentos y me dirigí a la cabina. Una azafata me acompañó a la sala de comando, donde estaban los pilotos.

-¿Alba Parker? –preguntó el piloto.

-Sí. –le confirmé. -¿Ocurre algo? ¿Sobre la documentación, quizás?

-No, no. Su documentación está bien. Pero si me hace el favor de mirar enfrente, comprenderá de lo que le hablo.

Le hice caso y miré al frente.

Oh, no. No podía ser cierto.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclamé.

-Como verá, no podemos ponernos en marcha de ninguna de las maneras.

-Ya veo. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Piden que se ponga al teléfono, señorita. –me dijo el copiloto, dándome un teléfono blanco con un cable que lo unía al panel de control.

Cogí el teléfono con miedo y me lo puse en la oreja.

-¡ALBA PARKER! –me aparté el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarme sorda del grito.

Miré al frente y vi que me hacían señales para que me lo volviera a colocar donde estaba.

-Hola, Embry.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

-Yo…

-¡Alba! –me interrumpió Emmett. -¿Se puede saber a qué venía la notita?

-Oye, yo sólo…

-¡Te arrepentirás de ésta! –gritó Alice. -¡Te lo juro! ¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, ¿entendiste señorita?

-Pero yo…

-¡NADA DE EXCUSAS! –me interrumpió esta vez Rose. -¡Te espera una MUY buena cuando te tenga cerca!

-¿Pero tú que…

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? –quiso saber Jacob.

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ! –grité, harta de la situación. –Apartaos de la pista, me voy a Italia y no me importa lo que penséis. ¡Me voy!

-¡TÚ NO TE VAS! –gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Sí que lo haré! Apartaos de la pista, por favor.

-No nos iremos sin ti, Allie. Así que hasta que no salgas de ahí, no nos movemos. –dijo Embry, y le vi sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la pista, al igual que los demás.

Alice y Emmett dejaron en el suelo la pancarta donde ponía "Alba Parker" y también se sentaron.

-Señorita, hum… tenemos que despegar. La gente se inquieta, y ya vamos con mucho retraso.

-Por favor señorita, haga lo que ellos quieren y déjenos despegar.

Suspiré. Los pilotos tenían razón. Yo estaría de los nervios si estuviera sentada con los demás pasajeros.

Volví a suspirar y asentí.

-Está bien. Por favor, disculpen las molestias.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Cómo se baja ahí? –pregunté.

-Una azafata la espera en la entrada del acceso al avión. Sólo sígala.

-Gracias, y discúlpenme, otra vez.

-No pasa nada. Sus amigos la deben querer mucho para hacer estas cosas.

-Sí, eso parece. –dije, resoplando.

Cogí la maleta y salí por donde había entrado. El piloto estaba en lo cierto: la azafata me esperaba para conducirme abajo.

-Sus amigos son muy insistentes y valientes por lo que han hecho. –comentó la azafata mientras nos dirigíamos abajo.

-Sí. Demasiado diría yo.

-No diga eso, señorita. Cualquiera de nosotros daría lo que fuera por unos amigos así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues que nos quisieran tanto como para ponerse en la trayectoria de un avión y hacernos volver con ellos sólo porque quieren tenernos a su lado.

Sonreí con la cabeza gacha y me di cuenta que tenía razón. Les daba igual si les destrozaba la vida: ellos me querían a su lado, sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Por qué estarían aquí, sino?

-Por aquí. Salga recto. ¿Los ve allí?

Me dijo la azafata, señalando con su dedo índice a mis amigos, aún sentados en la pista.

-Sí. Gracias. –le dije mientras salía al exterior.

-No hay de qué. ¡Disfrute de sus amigos!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias! –le grité mientras me iba alejando cada vez más de ella.

Me giré hacia la tropa que había en la pista y continué andando hacia ellos.

Todos se percataron de mi paso antes de yo estar cerca de ellos. Todos sonrieron y se levantaron corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme en cuanto sintieran mi piel contra la suya. Lo malo es que llegaron todos al mismo tiempo y, fue tal el impulso, que me tiraron al suelo, y los arrastré conmigo. Entonces oí al avión ponerse en marcha y empezar a desplazarse por la pista.

-¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!

-¡Pensábamos que íbamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Tus padres están en completo shock, loca!

-¡No nos vuelvas a hacer esto!

-¡Estás loca, loca de remate!

-Anda, volvamos a casa. –concluí.


	19. Sentimientos

**19. Sentimientos**

Cuando salí de la cocina, la habitación había vuelto a su estado normal. La tele estaba encendida, aunque nadie la estuviera viendo. Mis padrinos estaban juntos al lado de las ventanas posteriores, ahora abiertas. Mi hermana psíquica, mi hermano emocional y mi hermano oso estaban hablando en el piso de arriba. Y, finalmente, mis tres hermanos favoritos, estaban en el sofá: una tumbada, otra sentada en el suelo y el otro en el sofá.

Mi hermano lobo favorito se acababa de ir, ya que había comido conmigo.

Cuando se acabara todo esto me iría con mis hermanos biológicos y me apuntaría a clases de yoga. O lo que sería más fácil: comprar yo el equipo y practicar en mi casa. ¿Desde cuándo estoy esperando para esas clases? ¿Desde el principio de todo? Por Dios… ¡Es que de verdad las necesito! Si no consigo hacer esas clases me traumatizaré por el resto de mi vida. Lo digo en serio. Yo tengo un problema con esta necesidad. ¿Cuál es? ¡Que las necesito y no veo el momento de conseguirlas! Ouff… _Alba, te estás descontrolando. Controla la situación. Aunque para esto necesites las clases…_ Mejor dejaré de pensar en ello.

Me dirigí al sofá para ver qué tal seguía Bella.

-¿Cómo sigues, gorda? –le pregunté, sentándome al lado de Rose.

Ella rió al igual que su guardaespaldas y su marido.

-Bien. Bueno, mejor que antes.

Yo le sonreí. Entonces vi la copa que sostenía en las manos, así que decidí entretenerme con otra cosa.

-Rose…

-Dime. –me contestó con ganas.

-¿Tú sabes yoga? –le pregunté, deseando que dijera que sí.

-¿Yoga? No, lo siento. ¿Por?

Resoplé.

-Porque necesito relajarme, urgentemente. –contesté, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Se hizo silencio y, cuando levanté la vista, vi a Edward reteniéndose la risa. Yo sonreí, intentando no reír, pero no funcionó. Empecé a reír como una loca y Edward me siguió, fomentando así las risas de Bella y Rosalie.

Entonces, aún sonriendo, Edward se giró hacia la entrada. Yo seguí la dirección de sus ojos y me topé con Jacob. Él, que miraba a Edward, cambió la dirección de su mirada y la dirigió a mis ojos, ahora centrados en él. Sentí de nuevo su corazón acelerarse, y eso fomentó que el mío siguiera su ritmo. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, y parece que lo conseguí, ya que su corazón volvió a seguir el ritmo normal, y el mío con el suyo. Entonces se dirigió a Bella, al igual que sus ojos. Supuse que la aceleración de su corazón iría relacionada con la salud de Bella. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Jum… me apuntaré con él a las clases de yoga.

-Venían a hablar, nada más. –informó, con la voz llena de cansancio. –No preveo ataque alguno durante los próximos días.

-Sí. –repuso Edward. –He escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.

-¿Cómo es pos…?

-Ahora te leo la mente con mayor claridad. Es una cuestión de familiaridad y de concentración. Además, resulta más fácil sintonizar tus pensamientos cuando adoptas forma humana. He oído casi todo lo que habéis hablado.

-Ah. –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Bien. No me gusta repetirme.

-Te diría que durmieras un poco, -intervino Bella. –pero supongo que vas a salir por la puerta en cuestión de seis segundos, así que probablemente pedírtelo no tenga sentido.

Jacob se encaminó hacia la puerta, contando los segundos en voz alta.

-Todos cuentan hasta seis en el arca de Noé: uno… dos… tres…

-¿Dónde está el Diluvio, chucho callejero? –interrumpió Rose.

-¿Sabes cómo se ahoga a una rubia, Rosalie? –preguntó Jake sin volverse. –Pega un espejo en el fondo de una charca.

Edward y yo nos miramos y nos reímos. Yo ya lo había escuchado, pero en una situación como ésta sonó de lo más agradable.

-Ya lo había oído. –gritó Rose, con el fin de que Jacob la oyera, ya que ya estaba fuera.

Edward se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? –le pregunté.

-Se me ha olvidado decirle una cosa.

-Deja dormir a Jacob, -replicó Bells. –lo que sea puede esperar.

-Será sólo un momento.

Y salió por la puerta. Entonces miré a Rose, y vi que me miraba mal.

-¿Qué he hecho? –pregunté.

-¿Por qué le ríes el chiste? Sois malos hermanos, los dos.

-¡Oh, vamos Rose! La situación lo pedía a gritos.

-¿Ahora las cosas abstractas hablan?

-¡Acéptalo!

Ella frunció los labios y bajó la cabeza. Me pareció verle la comisura de la boca arriba, como si estuviera sonriendo, aunque no lo creí posible.

Bella dio un gran sorbo al líquido… Vale, está bien, lo diré. A la sangre del vaso, haciéndolo sonar.

Puaj.

Entonces, Bella soltó un gemido de dolor. Rose la sostuvo mientras la enferma jadeaba aovillada alrededor de su vientre. De pronto, Edward, Carlisle y Esme aparecieron y empezaron a revolotear alrededor de Bella, al igual que yo.

-Dame un segundo, Carlisle. –jadeó Bella.

-¡Pero si se ha oído un chasquido! –protesté yo, desesperada.

-He de examinarte. –concluyó Carlisle.

-Lo más seguro… Ay… es que sea una costilla. Oh. Uf. Sí, justo ahí. –dijo señalando un punto en el costado izquierdo, teniendo cuidado en no tocarlo.

Oh, Dios mío… ¿El feto le había roto una costilla?

-Necesito una placa de Rayos X. Tal vez queden astillas y no queremos que perforen nada. –dijo Carlisle, ahora como médico.

Bella respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo.

Rosalie alzó en vilo a Bells con cuidado. Edward hizo ademán de discutir, pero Rose se defendió enseñando los colmillos.

-Ya la llevo yo.

Si Bella se fortalecía, el feto lo hacía con ella, como había dicho Carlisle.

Todos se fueron al piso de arriba, pero yo no pude hacerlo, sabiendo que todo esto era culpa mía. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en el suelo, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos. Alguien se sentó a mi lado y pasó el brazo por mi cuello, acercándome así a su pecho desnudo y caliente.

-Oh, Jake… -me lamenté, abriendo los brazos para abrazarle.

Él me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando nos soltamos, él se apoyó en el sofá echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y yo me apoyé en su hombro. Entonces, volví a sentir los latidos de Jacob acelerándose, y mi corazón lo imitó. ¿Es que nuestros corazones se compenetraban, o qué? Le puse una mano en el pecho para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero ocurrió lo contrario. Los latidos se aceleraron más, al igual que los míos.

-¿Queréis una almohada? –nos preguntó Alice.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar, no tenía ganas, así que cerré los ojos.

-No. –farfulló Jacob.

-Ésa postura no parece muy cómoda. –observó, dirigiéndose más a Jake que a mí.

-No lo es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te mueves?

-Estoy reventado. ¿Por qué no vas al piso de arriba con los demás? –le espetó él.

-Por la jaqueca. –respondió Alice.

-¿Los vampiros tenéis jaquecas?

-Los normales, no.

Jacob resopló.

-Oye… ¿Alba vive con vosotros, ahora?

¡Eh! ¡Que estoy aquí! No habléis de mí como si no estuviera… Uf. Me hubiera gustado decirlo, pero la voz no me daba para más en esta situación.

-Sólo hasta el parto. –le contestó Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiere demasiado a Bella. Alba es demasiado buena. Todo en ella es demasiado.

-¿Cómo que "todo en ella es demasiado"? –repitió Jake.

-Demasiado amable, demasiado gentil, demasiado sincera, quiere demasiado a la gente y, cuando se lo propone, demasiado guapa.

Jake pareció sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aunque debería añadir que es demasiado valiente.

-Sí. Y todos esos "demasiados" son los que la ponen en peligro.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Sientes algo más por ella?

Entonces se hizo silencio. Sentí que Jake me cogía la mano que tenía apoyada en su pecho y la apretaba, me besaba el pelo y después apoyaba su cabeza en la mía.

-¿Cómo es que ya nunca estás con Bella? –preguntó Jacob, cambiando así el tema de la conversación.

Y, de pronto, me di cuenta que estaba dormida.

Embry estaba frente a mí, con el sol entrando en la estancia con una fuerza impresionante. Entonces, las palabras del sueño anterior surgieron de su boca, haciendo que todo se volviese oscuro:

_-¿Te expliqué que es la imprimación?_

_-No. –le contesté._

_-Bueno, la imprimación es el sentimiento más profundo que podemos sentir los licántropos hacia una persona. Básicamente es el sentimiento de amor verdadero y único. No hay nadie más que ella._

Entonces, Jacob apareció detrás de mí, y yo me giré bruscamente para oírlo decir:

_-¿Adivinas por qué te lo cuento?_

Y seguidamente, se oyó un grito de dolor. Era Bella. Gritaba mi nombre, sólo mi nombre. Una y otra vez. De fondo, se añadieron otras voces. Edward y Carlisle hablaban:

-Bella no sobrevivirá.

-Debemos protegerla.

-Alba es la que causa su dolor.

De pronto, todos los Cullen aparecieron delante de mí, con los ojos rojos como el rubí, con los gritos de Bella de fondo…

-¡Aaaah! –grité a todo pulmón antes de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que había sido un estúpido sueño.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Jasper, Emmett y Alice se dirigieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Emmett, casi gruñendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo preocupada Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber Jasper.

-Nada, nada. Lo siento de verdad. Es que he tenido una pesadilla y… -suspiré. –lo siento.

Los tres suspiraron, aliviados.

-No pasa nada. Si estás bien, no pasa nada. –me dijo Alice, acariciándome el pelo.

-Gracias.

-¿Bajas? –preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría, pero me siento cansada.

-¡No hay problema con eso! -exclamó Emmett.

Me cogió en brazos desde la cama y me llevó a la planta baja. Me sentó al lado de Bella en el sofá al llegar abajo. Después se fue.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –me preguntó Rose, preocupada.

-Oh, nada, sólo que… -me interrumpí cuando sentí que me observaban.

Miré hacia mi lado y vi que Edward y Bella me miraban fijamente.

-Hum… ¿de verdad os importa?

-Claro que sí. –contestó Bella, como si fuero obvio.

-Hum… Vale. Bueno, sólo fue una pesadilla, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo que sólo eso? Para chillar así tiene que haber sido una buena pesadilla. –replicó Bella.

Suspiré.

-¿De verdad queréis oírla? Decidme la verdad.

-Sí. –los tres lo dijeron al unísono, y parecían serios.

-Está bien. Bueno, ha empezado con Embry. Me explicaba lo que era la imprimación, y después Jacob aparecía y me preguntaba: "¿Adivinas por qué te lo cuento?". Luego… bueno… tú gritabas… -dije, mirando a Bella. –y después todos vosotros aparecíais frente a mí con los ojos rojos… -dije, esta vez mirando aleatoriamente a Ed y Rose. Suspiré. –Un sueño estúpido, lo sé.

-Bueno, la parte del principio no es tan estúpida… -murmuró Edward, tan bajito que no estuve segura de entenderlo bien.

-¿Cómo que la del principio no es tan estúpida? –le pregunté, confusa.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Nada, cosas mías.

-Ajá. –dije yo, sin creerme su excusa. -¿Cómo está la gorda de la casa?

-Con otra costilla rota. –contestó la aludida.

-Oh. –vaya hombre.

Entonces, Carlisle apareció por detrás del sofá.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Bella? –preguntó amablemente.

-Bueno, ahora tengo calor.

-Pero estás junto a Edward. Te ayuda el contacto con su piel, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Vale. No ignores los pequeños detalles como éstos, ¿vale? Pueden ser importantes.

-Vale.

Y Carlisle volvió a desaparecer.

-Oye, voy a ir a ver a mi familia. –informé, tomando la decisión en ese instante.

-Me parece bien. –admitió Bella.

-Sí, a mí también. –añadió Rose.

-Si te interesa mi opinión, a mí también. Me parece lo más apropiado. –dijo Edward.

-Quédate el tiempo que quieras. Si hay alguna urgencia te llamaremos. –comentó Rose.

-Te tomo la palabra. Gracias. –les dije.

Subí a mi habitación para vestirme con una camisa y una falda cualquiera del armario. Cuando me hube vestido, cogí mi bolso y el móvil, que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Busqué las llaves del coche en el bolso y bajé las escaleras. Me despedí de la tropa con la mano y fui directa a mi coche.

Cuando llegué a casa, abrí la puerta y me dirigí al comedor.

-Hola. –saludé, tímidamente.

-¡Alba! –exclamó mi padre, lleno de alegría. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que os echaba de menos. –dije, avergonzada.

De repente, me sentía culpable de ignorarlos así. No se lo merecían para nada. Mi padre se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia mí. Cuando estuvo en frente mío, empecé a hablar:

-Lo siento. Yo… casi no estoy en casa, y si me quedo es porque me obligo, y no porque quiera. No es justo que os deje así, de lado, como si no quisiera saber nada de vosotros. Os quiero mucho, a todos.

A mi padre se le escapó una lágrima y me abrazó. Yo también empecé a llorar.

-Cariño… Lejos o cerca, siempre serás mi niña. Te querré siempre, mi niña, siempre…

Sus palabras me emocionaron y lloré más, apretando a mi padre más contra mí. De verdad que lo había echado de menos.

-¡Cariño! –oí a mi madre detrás de mí.

Solté a mi padre y me giré hacia ella, todavía llorando.

-Te quiero mamá. –le dije, tirándome hacia ella para abrazarla, también.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo con ganas. Entonces se oyeron las escaleras y mis hermanos y David aparecieron por la puerta. Solté a mi madre y me planté frente a ellos.

-Lo siento. Me he dado cuenta que sois los mejores hermanos que hay en el mundo, y os he dejado escapar. También va por ti, David. De verdad que lo lamento.

Los tres se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Después se miraron entre ellos y se tiraron a mi cuello de golpe para abrazarme.

-¡Eres la mejor hermana de todas! –gritaron los tres a la vez.


	20. Al compás

**20. Al compás**

Pasé la noche en casa, y sin pesadillas ni sueños raros. Por mucho que me esforzara, sentí que ése era mi sitio. Allí estaba bien, no era especial, era normal. Una más. Me sentía cómoda en mi casa, como no lo estaba en ninguna otra parte, aunque los Cullen se hubieran esforzado, lo que valoraba muchísimo, pero en mi interior sabía que mi sitio no estaba entre ellos.

Cuando me desperté en casa, me dieron ganas de salir por ahí con mi familia. Me vestí con unos tejanos y una camiseta, por fin, y salí de la habitación. Mis padres trabajaban por la mañana, así que subí a la buhardilla, encontrándome lo que me esperaba: a mis dos hermanos jugando a la play con David. Si es que eran adorables…

-Hey, chicos. –saludé.

-¡Hola Alba! –me saludaron los tres.

-Qué raro que estés despierta tan pronto… -comentó Marc.

-Sí. ¿Queréis ir a la piscina?

-¿En serio? –dijo Manel, flipando.

-Claro. Vamos a buscar a mamá y papá y les decimos que se tomen el día libre. Según he oído, les deben días libres.

Todos exclamaron un "bien" y se pusieron a saltar. Yo reí y les dije que se pusieran los bañadores. Yo bajé y me puse el mío. Cuando estuvimos listos, cogimos los bañadores de mis padres y los fuimos a buscar, que se vinieron encantados. Pasamos la mañana en la piscina, y después nos fuimos a un restaurante a comer. Por la tarde, fuimos al cine a ver una película de zombies. Los chicos salieron súper contentos de ver la película, pero yo no. Yo salí cagada de miedo del cine, así que los chicos aprovecharon para asustarme por todos los medios posibles, y yo caí en todos. Mis padres disfrutaban viéndonos reír, y yo me llenaba de gozo cada vez que ellos sonreían. Cualquiera de los miembros de mi familia. Por la noche, nos pusimos todos a jugar a la Wii, y gané yo. Disfruté un montón chinchando a los chicos, porque que les ganase una chica, y encima su hermana, era traumático. Cuando acabamos de cenar, nos fuimos todos a la cama directos. Había sido un día muy largo. Y lo mejor era que lo habíamos pasado juntos.

Por la mañana, me levanté con ganas otra vez. Ya me sentía llena y preparada para volver con Bella y animarla en su duro embarazo. Entonces me di cuenta que no necesitaba clases de yoga para relajarme y sacar fuerzas: lo único que me hacía falta era mi familia. Sonreí y abrí el armario en busca de ropa cómoda. Cuando me hube vestido, me dirigí arriba. Me quedé con los chicos, mirando cómo jugaban David y Marc al ajedrez. Los dos eran muy buenos, y cuando creías que uno ya había ganado, iba el otro y le rompía la estrategia, con lo cual, no fue aburrido para nada. Entonces, en medio de una partida, sonó el timbre.

-No hagáis tanto esfuerzo, que os vais a herniar. –dije con ironía.

-¡Gracias! –contestaron los tres, agradeciéndome que fuera yo a abrir la puerta.

Bajé las primeras escaleras y después las segundas, hasta llegar al piso de abajo de un salto. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

-Oh. –es todo lo que pude decir.

-Hola. Siento interrumpirte, pero…

-No, no Jake, no me interrumpes. –le contesté ante su disculpa y preocupación.

-Yo… bueno, yo… ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?

-¿Un paseo?

-Sí. En coche. Edward me ha dejado un deportivo, y queda chulo cuando lo conduce un chico guapo como yo. Pero queda mejor si a ése chico guapo lo acompaña una chica guapa.

-¿Es un intento de piropo?

-Sí.

-Chaval, pásate por una obra de construcción si quieres aprender piropos nuevos. –le dije, bromeando y poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Resoplé.

-Está bien. Vamos a dar ése paseo. –concluí. –Espera un momento.

-Vale. –dijo, sonriente.

Entré en casa y subí las escaleras. Me asomé por el hueco de las escaleras de caracol y anuncié:

-Me voy a dar un paseo, ¿vale?

-Vale. –contestaron tres voces indiferentes.

Fruncí los labios.

-Estoy embarazada. –les anuncié de nuevo, para comprobar algo.

-Vale. –contestaron con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

-¡Que os estoy hablando! ¿Queréis escucharme? –les grité.

-¡Lo siento! –gritaron ellos, arrepentidos.

-Que me voy de paseo. –repetí.

-Vale. ¡Que disfrutes! –eso sonaba mejor.

Volví a bajar las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta. Jacob me estaba esperando apoyado en ésta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Vamos? –le dije, cuando llegué a su lado.

Él me miró y me sonrió.

-Vamos. –repitió.

Nos subimos en el deportivo que Edward le había dejado y Jacob condujo hasta Seattle. Dimos una vuelta buscando un lugar agradable, cuando nos encontramos con un parque lleno de gente. Hacía un día estupendo para salir a tomar el aire. Salimos del coche y nos sentamos en una mesa de picnic desocupada, reposando los pies en los asientos.

-¿Por qué a mí? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me has venido a buscar a mí?

Él sonrió.

-Porque eres con la única que puedo hablar sin que me haga daño. –percibí dolor en su voz.

Le cogí la mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? No creo que Edward te haya dejado ése coche porque le dio la gana.

-Y no te equivocas. –confirmó con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se le borró. –Edward ha descubierto que puede leerle la mente al feto, y ha visto que ésa cosa quiere a Bella, así que ahora Edward también quiere al feto.

-¿Y te has agobiado?

-No, sólo que… confiaba que Edward sufriera como lo hice yo. Por favor, no pienses que me gusta que la gente sufra, pero es que… Me había hecho tan a la idea… Y él me lo había perjurado tantas veces…

-¿Te sientes engañado?

-Sí, supongo que es eso.

-¿Sigues sintiendo… lo mismo por Bells?

Entonces me miró y el corazón se le volvió a acelerar, y, como siempre, el mío con el de él.

-Yo…

-¿Tú…?

-No… no sé lo que siento. E-Estoy confuso. No sé… -dijo, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, así soltando la mía.

-Hey… -le dije, poniendo mi mano en su barbilla con tal de levantarle la cara.

Entonces, me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca. Su corazón de aceleró escandalosamente, y el mío no se quedó atrás. ¿Por qué seguía mi corazón los latidos de Jacob? ¿Por qué había tanta coordinación entre los dos corazones?

Tragué ruidosamente sin querer.

-No te traumatices. –continué yo. –No le prestes atención a tus sentimientos. Quiero decir, no intentes organizarlos. Sólo… deja que fluyan.

-Ahora mismo estoy dejando que fluyan.

Nuestros rostros no se habían separado ni un milímetro. Mi corazón se aceleró un grado más, y el de Jacob lo siguió.

Entonces, mi móvil sonó.

-Hum… -expresé.

Me retiré de Jacob y busqué el móvil en mi bolso. Cuando lo encontré, miré el nombre del llamante.

-¿Edward? –dije, extrañándome que me llamase él.

Jacob me miró con la misma cara de confusión. Pulsé el botón de descolgar y me puse el móvil en la oreja.

-¿Diga? ¿Edward?

-Alba, oye… ¿está contigo Jacob?

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podríais venir, por favor? Necesito hablar con Jacob, es urgente.

-Vale, se lo diré.

-Vale, gracias. –y colgó.

Miré la pantalla del móvil, aún confundida.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Jake.

-Que es urgente que hable contigo.

Él frunció el ceño y se bajó de la mesa de madera, poniendo luego sus manos en mi cadera para ayudarme a bajar. Me cogió de la mano y corrimos hacia el coche. Cuando estuvimos lejos de los viandantes, Jacob aceleró el coche. Llegamos en pocos minutos a la casa de los Cullen. Edward nos esperaba en el garaje. Jacob salió primero y medio segundo después salí yo.

-Debemos hablar de un par de cosas, Jacob. –dijo Edward en cuanto Jake salió del coche.

-Os dejo a solas. –anuncié, mirando a Edward y después a Jacob.

Éste último me sopesó la mirada más rato. Me sentí estúpida al cabo del rato y me fui hacia la casa. Al entrar, me fui directamente hacia el sofá, donde descansaba Bells.

-Hola, Rose. –saludé cuando ella me miró.

-Hola, Allie ¿Qué tal ha ido con tu familia?

-Genial.

-Me alegro. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Carlisle no está? –pregunté, al ver que no estaba por los alrededores.

-No. Ha ido a por más sangre para Bella.

Mientras Rose hablaba, me senté en el suelo junto al sofá.

-¿Y los demás? –volví a preguntar.

-Arriba.

-OK. ¿Cómo está? –pregunté, señalando a Bella con la barbilla.

-Mejor. ¿Te has enterado? Edward puede leer la mente del bebé.

-Sí, ya lo sé. –le dije, sonriente.

Pero la sonrisa se me borró en cuanto pensé en Jake.

-Y nos entiende.

-¿Cómo que nos entiende?

-El bebé. Entiende lo que decimos y sabe lo que le hace daño a Bella, así que intenta no moverse demasiado.

-Vaya. Es impresionante. –dije, hablando en serio.

-Sí. –dijo Rose, emocionada.

-Es que mi hijo es muy listo.

-¡Ah! –exclamé, ya que no me esperaba oír a Bella hablar. –Por Dios, qué susto.

-Perdón. –se disculpó ella.

La miré con una sonrisa.

-¿Has pensado el nombre del niño, en los dos casos?

-Sí.

Levanté ambas cejas con emoción.

-Si es chico, se llamará E.J., y si es chica, Ruh-nez-may.

-Hum… ¿Subtítulos, por favor?

Ella sonrió, al igual que Rose.

-E.J. son las iniciales de Edward Jacob.

-Oh… es precioso, Bells. –dije, hablando seriamente. -¿Y el otro?

-R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Una combinación entre Renée y Esme.

-Renesmee. Me gusta. Es original.

-Sí.

-Oye… ¿no te habré despertado yo, verdad?

-No, tranquila. Me he despertado por la sed.

-Oh. Hablando de tener sed, y para chincharte, voy a beber agua.

Ella sonrió al igual que Rosalie mientras me levantaba a por un vaso de agua. Mientras iba de camino, escuché la puerta de la entrada y a Edward.

-Bella, cielo, pensé que dormías. –le oí decir.

Pero decidí desconectar y seguir rumbo a la cocina. Cuando estuve en ella, mi mirada se clavó en el exterior, que se veía a través de la ventana de cristal. Aquello era bonito.

Suspiré.

¿Qué había pasado en ése parque con Jacob? Mi corazón se descontrolaba cada vez que lo hacía el suyo, y cuando el de Jake se calmaba, el mío lo imitaba. No lo entendía. No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo demonios pueden hacerlo? Los corazones no se pueden comunicar entre sí con mensajes de humo, ¿no?

Suspiré de nuevo.

Y en el momento que nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca… El corazón me dio un vuelco, no sé cómo, pero me lo dio. Porque en ése momento, fue mi corazón el que se aceleró primero, y el de Jake fue el que le imitó.

Entonces sentí la garganta seca, y me acordé que había venido a por agua. Así que cogí un vaso y lo llené de agua. Le di vueltas al vaso haciendo que el agua se moviera también. Me sentí estúpida por segunda vez en poco rato y me bebí el agua. Dejé el vaso en el mueble para utilizarlo en otra ocasión.

Salí de la cocina en el momento que Bella preguntaba a Jake:

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal te ha ido el día?

-Estupendo. Alba y yo dimos una vuelta en coche y luego… -entonces, Jacob me vio entrando en escena.

Me miró y su corazón… ¿Adivinas qué? Sí, sus latidos se descontrolaron, y los míos le siguieron.

-Luego hablamos un poco. –acabé yo.

-Suena bien.

-De primera. –dijo Jacob, aún mirándome y con una sonrisa.

No pude no sonreír, así que mientras la sonrisa se me escapaba, agaché la cabeza.

De pronto, Bella hizo un mohín.

-¿Rose…?

-¿Otra vez? –Rose soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora. –le explicó Bella a Jake.

Edward y él se quitaron de en medio mientras Rosalie hacía ademán de coger a Bells y llevarla al baño.

-¿Me dejáis caminar? –pidió Bella. –Tengo las piernas agarrotadas.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Ed.

-Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa.

-Gorda. –bromeé yo.

Quería verla sonreír, y lo conseguí. Bella me miró y me sonrió. Rosalie la incorporó y no retiró las manos de sus hombros.

-Qué bien me sienta… -suspiró. –Uf, estoy enorme. Creo que se tendrá que subir el adjetivo de tono, Allie. –yo reí. –Aguarda un día más. –añadió mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el vientre. –De acuerdo, entonces. Yupi… Oh, no.

El vaso que Bella había dejado en el sofá se acababa de volcar, derramando la sangre por el blanco mueble.

Bella, a pesar de tener cuatro manos que intentaron impedirle movimientos así, se encorvó y alargó la mano para recogerlo.

Se escuchó una rasgadura débil que provenía de dentro del cuerpo de Bella.

-¡Oh! –jadeó.

Entonces, mi mejor amiga perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero Rose la cogió a tiempo y no tocó el suelo.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Edward, con ojos desorbitados y el rostro lleno de pánico.

Medio segundo después, Bella gritó de dolor. Se retorcía y doblaba en dos en los brazos de Rose, y de golpe, la embarazada vomitó un torrente de sangre. Los hermanos se quedaron en blanco por una milésima de segundo, pero después reaccionaron rápidamente. Rosalie cogió a Bella, la cual perdió el conocimiento, y después los dos vampiros subieron las escaleras.

Jacob y yo nos miramos, y él me cogió en brazos y los siguió. Supongo que para que yo llegara tan rápido como todos ellos.

-¡Morfina! –gritaba Edward a Rosalie.

-¡Ponte al habla con Carlisle, Alice! –chilló la aludida.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, cuyo centro parecía una sala de emergencias. Jake me dejó en el suelo. Las luces eran muy blancas y bajo ésa luz, Bella tenía una piel espantosa. Rose fijó a la parturienta en la mesa y le dio un tirón a la ropa, dejándola desnuda mientras Edward le inyectaba algo con una jeringuilla.

¿De verdad era necesario el desnudo?

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

Mientras preguntaba, me acerqué más a la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no estar en medio y no estorbarles.

-¡El feto se está asfixiando!

-¡La placenta se ha desprendido!

Bella gritó cuando recobró el conocimiento.

-¡SÁCALO! –bramó. -¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!

-La morfina… -gruñó Edward.

-No, no… ¡AHORA!

Alice entró como una bala en la habitación y colocó el móvil bajo el pelo de Rose. Luego reculó mientras ésta hablaba por teléfono.

A Bella le fluía la sangre debajo de la epidermis del vientre. Rose apareció con un escalpelo.

-Espera a que le haga efecto la morfina.

-No hay tiempo. El bebé se muere. –replicó Rosalie.

Bajó la mano hasta el estómago de Bella y practicó una incisión, por donde brotó sangre negra. Bella se retorció, pero no chilló.

Entonces, Rosalie se descontroló. Echó los labios hacia atrás para enseñar los colmillos, y los ojos le brillaron por la sed.

-¡No, Rose! –chillamos Edward y yo a la vez.

Él no podía hacer nada, así que fui yo y la cogí por detrás, manteniéndole pegados los brazos al cuerpo. Pero un vampiro es un vampiro, con su fuerza incluida. Rose se giró hacia mí y me dio un manotazo, haciendo que me estampara contra una estantería. A partir de ahí todo se volvió borroso, pero me pareció ver a Jacob yendo a por Rose como un poseso buscando venganza.


	21. Confianza

**21. Confianza**

-Mira, ésa chica, ¿adivinas quién es? –oí preguntar a Rose. -¿Crees que es tu hermana? –otro silencio. –No es tu hermana, pero la puedes considerar así, si así lo deseas. Estoy segura que a ella no le importará. –silencio. –Sí, sí que es guapa, ¿eh?

Un gemido débil se escapó de mi garganta cuando quise abrir los ojos. Conseguí abrirlos totalmente después de unos cuantos intentos. Me encontré en el sofá, ya limpio, tumbada como si me acabara de despertar de la siesta. Levanté medio cuerpo hasta quedarme sentada.

-Mira, pequeña, Alba ya se ha despertado. ¿Quieres saludarla?

Me giré hacia la voz de Rose y la vi allí, de pie, con un bebé en brazos. Ella me miró con unos ojos llenos de súplica, arrepentimiento y dolor.

-Estás perdonada, Rose. No fue culpa tuya.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-Te repito que no pasó nada, no fue tu culpa.

-Si me hubiera sabido…

-¿Me presentas al bebé? –le pregunté antes de que pudiera lamentarse más.

-Claro. –dijo, adoptando una sonrisa maternal y mirando al bebé. –Renesmee, ésta es Alba. –la niña asintió. –Alba, ésta es Renesmee. –me la presentó, tendiéndomela para que la cogiera.

Yo sujeté a la niña por debajo de los hombros y la sostuve en alto.

-Hola Renesmee. –la saludé.

Ella rió. La bajé y la sujeté sentada en un brazo, con mi otra mano en su pecho.

-Eres muy guapa. –le dije.

Entonces, ella me puso una manita en mi mejilla, y luego frunció el ceño, como si estuviera extrañada.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Rose.

-Nada. Sólo está… ¿confundida?

-¿No ves nada? –preguntó Rose, igual de confundida que la niña.

-No. ¿Debería verlo?

-Hombre, pues… Es que transmite lo que piensa en imágenes. Cuando nos toca la cara, vemos lo que está pensando.

-Y yo… no… veo nada. –confirmé, desanimada.

La niña volvió a tocarme la mejilla, pero sin ninguna intención específica esta vez. Lo sentí. Después me dio un beso en la otra mejilla. Me sorprendí, pero después le devolví el beso. Ella me sonrió.

-¿Te ocupas de ella un momento? Voy a hablar con los demás.

-Vale. No te preocupes.

Miré a la niña y empecé a decirle cucadas. Nunca me había imaginado con un bebé en brazos, que no fueran mis hermanos, claro.

-¿Te han dado de comer, preciosa?

Ella asintió.

-Ven. Vamos a levantarnos. –dije, levantándome del sofá.

¿Y Bella? ¿Estaría bien?

Con la niña en brazos no podía pensar en otra cosa, ya que un bebé necesitaba la atención máxima.

La volví a coger por debajo de los hombros y la levanté, dando vueltas. Cuando paré, la bajé hasta quedar rostro con rostro. Tenía los mismos ojos que Bella.

En ese momento, había tres corazones latiendo rápidos, pero dos de ellos estaban coordinados.

Me giré hacia la izquierda y le vi. Los dos corazones acompasados se volvieron a acelerar. Jacob vino hacia mí sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, me rodeó la cintura con su ardiente brazo y los dos miramos a la niña. Él levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la niña, quien sonrió y tocó la mejilla de Jake. Cuando la retiró, él me miró.

-¿Qué dice? –le pregunté.

-Dice que los… los tres juntos, así, parecemos una… familia, y que hacemos… bu-buena… pareja.

Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome estúpida y avergonzada, pero volví a mirar a Renesmee, quien pasó el pelo por mi mejilla para apoyar la cabeza en ella, quedándose así dormida.

Entonces, algo irrumpió en nuestra escena. Un sonido, un latido alocado, diferente a los nuestros, que se habían tranquilizado.

Un corazón a lo alto de las escaleras, en pleno cambio.

La pantalla plana estaba encendida, emitiendo un partido de béisbol. Emmett tenía a la niña en brazos, y Rosalie no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esme sonreía ante este hecho, Jasper miraba el partido al igual que Jake y yo, aunque yo no le prestara mucha atención. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, que se centraban en Bella y en la escena que habíamos tenido Jacob y yo con la niña.

Bella iba a ser vampira, de eso ya me había hecho a la idea. Pero seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Jake.

Y la pregunta era siempre la misma. ¿Por qué laten juntos nuestros corazones? No tenía sentido. Cuando él sonreía, a mí se me escapaba la sonrisa; cuando yo me sentía desanimada, Jake estaba igual. Y todos los presentes sabían algo que yo no sabía.

De eso estaba completamente segura. Cuando estábamos juntos o hablábamos de cualquier cosa, todos se giraban hacia nosotros y nos miraban como si esperaran algo, un acontecimiento digno de recordar. Pero por mucho que me esforzaba, no conseguía saber qué situación esperaban.

Jacob pedía que le dejasen la niña cuando todos la habían tenido un rato. Qué bonito es el amor. Renesmee y Jacob, Jake y Nessie. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Ahora que me daba cuenta, era Jake quien sostenía a Nessie.

-Es mi turno. –dijo en ese momento Rose.

Otra vez.

-Oye, tú. –advirtió Emmett.

-Ya vale. Dejadle tenerla un poco más, no os hace mal a nadie. –les reñí, sin apartar la vista del partido.

Entonces sentí a Jacob reírse.

-Oye, tú. –repetí la frase de Emmett, pero con mi tono personalizado de voz.

Era ése tono el que no podían replicar, no se atrevían. Así es como conseguí que Jake se callara.

Los demás soltaron una risita. Yo miré a Jasper y sonreí también. Luego, Carlisle y Alice subieron al piso de arriba como si los hubiesen llamado. Yo no había oído nada.

-¿Bella? –pregunté.

-Edward ha llamado a Carlisle. Sí, supongo que por Bella. –me explicó Emmett.

Miré hacia atrás, a las escaleras.

-No la podrás ver enseguida. –me dijo Rose.

Suspiré.

-Lo sé, pero me puedo preocupar por ella, ¿no? –repliqué, mirando a Rosalie.

Ella se limitó a ignorarme. Yo volví a mirar el partido, sin verlo en realidad.

Alice bajó las escaleras en ése momento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Bella pronto se despertará! ¡Vamos todos! –anunció.

-Oh. –se quejó Rosalie. –Alba, ¿te quedas con la niña?

-Claro.

-Chucho, por si no te has dado cuenta, he dicho Alba.

-Anda, dame Jake. –dije yo, tendiéndole los brazos para coger a la niña de los de él.

-¿Ya? –le dije, con una sonrisa, cuando tuve a Nessie en mis brazos.

-Sí. Me voy. –dijo, ya contenta.

-Estúpida Barbie. –murmuró Jacob.

Yo le pegué en el brazo con la mano que no sujetaba a Nessie.

-Sabes que no me duele. –me avisó él.

-Sí, pero no tengo ningún tronco cerca, a no ser que te dé con la cabeza de la niña.

Él se rió y yo sonreí.

Nessie se abalanzó sobre Jacob para tocarle la cara. Me sentía fatal sin tener acceso a los pensamientos de la hija de Bella cuando quería mostrármelos. Entonces, la niña percibía mi pena y me daba un beso en la mejilla, y esta vez no fue una excepción.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

Él suspiró.

-Dice que quiere jugar a "veo veo".

Le gustaba jugar a ése juego con nosotros porque decíamos cosas muy pequeñas y poco visibles a una primera vista, o cosas abstractas, y a Renesmee le gustaba romperse el coco buscando cosas así.

-Vale, Nessie. –empezó Jake, empezando a buscar con la mirada. –Veo veo una cosita que empieza por la letra… T.

La niña empezó a mover la cabeza como una loca.

-Va, Nessie, guíame. –le dije, levantándome del sofá.

Ella señaló la entrada y fui para allá. Alargó su dedito hacia la ventana. Adiviné lo que quería decir.

-¿Tiempo? –le pregunté a Jacob.

Él negó con la cabeza. Yo fruncí los labios.

-¿Hacia dónde, Nessie?

La niña pensó y me señaló la cocina. Desde allí se veía el plato y los cubiertos que me había olvidado de lavar.

-Oh… Qué lista, cariño. –Renesmee sonrió. -¿A que es Tenedor?

Jacob chasqueó los dedos y, con la boca, profirió otro chasquido.

-Sí. –dijo, simulando una decepción.

Después sonrió. Nessie me puso la mano en la mejilla, como si quisiera decirme algo. La miré a los ojos y comprendí lo que quería.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jake.

-Quiere saber dónde está Bells.

-Oh.

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté al lado de él.

-Nessie, mamá está bien. Se ha despertado y ahora está comiendo, porque tenía mucha hambre. Pero cuando acabe con la comida, te vendrá a ver. –le explicó Jake.

Por complacerla, él le daba la explicación de todo lo que le preguntaba. Si la niña le hubiera preguntado qué se hace en las lunas de miel, él se lo hubiera explicado sin mentirle. No soportaba hacerlo, a su imprimación no le podía mentir.

Suspiré.

Por Dios… ¿cuándo tendría uno para mí? Todos tenían pareja… Menos Embry. Pero él era mi mejor amigo. No sentía nada más intenso, sólo amor familiar. Él era como un hermano para mí. El hermano mayor que siempre había deseado tener. El que me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí. Sí, era como un hermano.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Jacob, señalando a Nessie.

-Claro. –le dije, tendiéndole a la niña.

¿Cómo le iba a negar al amor de su vida? Me pregunto cuándo me lo contará, que Nessie es su imprimación. Todo el mundo lo sabía, y a mí no me dijo nadie nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso merecía no saberlo, o algo por el estilo?

Puede… puede que pensaran que me gusta Jacob, y que si me lo dicen me hará daño… Espera, ¿cómo he llegado a esta conclusión? _No, no lo has pensado. No pienses en lo que acabas de pensar, no, no…_ ¿Jake me gusta? _Oh… mierda, Alba._

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamé, sin darme cuenta, en voz alta.

Me tapé la boca al darme cuenta que _todos_ lo habían oído. Sí: en ése momento todos los Cullen bajaron las escaleras. Jake me miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué había dicho eso en voz alta.

-Perdón. –me disculpé, retirándome las manos de la boca. –Hum… tengo que ir al baño. Ahora vuelvo.

Salí escopeteada del comedor para entrar en el baño, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Ay, madre… ¿Jake me gustaba? ¿Por eso mi corazón seguía al suyo? O simplemente era que estar junto a él me aceleraba el ritmo de mi corazón… Pero, ¿qué sentí aquella vez? Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca… ¿qué sentí en ése momento? ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Amor? ¿Aprecio? Y cuando me rodeaba con su brazo… ¿me sentía a gusto? ¿O le daría una hostia al momento?

Espera… ¿y qué, si me gustaba? Ya tenía a su imprimación. No tiene ojos para nadie más, y menos para mí, una humana cualquiera.

Suspiré, sin llegar a una conclusión, y salí del baño.

-¿Qué… te ha pasado? –preguntó el protagonista de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, nada. –como si fuera a importarle.

-¿Estás de bajón?

-No. Estoy bien, de verdad. –le dije, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Quieres cogerla tú? –me ofreció él, dándome a Nessie.

Ella alargó los brazos hacia mí para que la cogiera.

-Parece que ella sí que quiere. –comentó, sonriendo.

Yo sonreí ligeramente y la cogí por debajo de los hombros. Ella enseguida me puso sus dos manitas en mis mejillas, y se apoyó en mi hombro. Yo recosté mi cabeza en la suya, sintiendo el roce de su pelo rizado en mi mejilla.

Ahora era la única alegría que tenía. Nessie no podía hacerme daño. Los demás me lo estaban haciendo, cada minuto que pasaba, más daño me hacían. No confiaban en mí como para contarme que Renesmee era la imprimación de Jacob, y tampoco me contaban cómo estaba Bella. Y Jake a su vez: tampoco se fiaba de mí tanto como para contarme la verdad sobre su imprimación, ni me confesaba dónde ni cómo estaba Bella. Se lo decía a la niña, no a mí.

Sentía que Nessie era la que confiaba más en mí en ésa habitación. Era quien me estaba consolando ahora.

De repente, un brazo caliente pasó por detrás de mí, rodeándome así el cuello. Jacob se apoyó ligeramente en mi cabeza, y el brazo que le quedaba libre lo rodeó por mi cadera, quedándonos así en una esfera Nessie, Jacob y yo.


	22. Verdades confusas

**22. Verdades confusas**

Jacob se puse delante de nosotras, de manera que no dejaba a Renesmee ver a su madre.

-Jake, tranquilízate. –no se fiaba nada de Bella.

Intentaba proteger a Nessie por encima de todo, incluso de su madre.

-Es su madre. –continué, entonces él se apartó un poco.

-Pero es que no es ella quien me preocupa. –me susurró.

-¿Entonces quién te preocupa, si no es Bella? –pregunté, confundida.

La niña estaba atenta a nuestra pequeña discusión.

-No estoy hablando de Bella, sino te t…

-¿T? ¿Quién es T? –cada vez me confundía más.

-Dejadlo ya. –dijo Bella.

Me giré hacia ella y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de verte. –vocalizó.

Yo sonreí y giré todo el cuerpo para que pudiera ver a su hija.

-Pero ¿no tiene sólo dos días? –preguntó en cuanto la vio.

Nessie me puso una mano en mi cuello.

-Sí, es ella. –le murmuré, sabiendo qué me estaba preguntando.

Entonces, Bella avanzó, y todos saltaron para defender a la hija de Edward. Jasper y Emmett se pusieron delante de Bells, Carlisle y Esme cubrieron los flancos de sus hijos y Rosalie me hizo retroceder hasta la puerta. Jacob se volvió a colocar en medio.

-Oh, vamos, dadle una oportunidad. –protesté yo.

Era ridículo. La que se tenía que preocupar era yo, que al menos seguía siendo humana y no era familiar de Bella, ¿pero preocuparse por Nessie? ¡Por favor, que es su madre!

-No le va a hacer nada. Sólo quería mirarla un poco más de cerca. –les reprendió Alice, que era la única que no se había movido.

-Estoy bien. –confirmó Bella. –De todas formas manteneos cerca, sólo por si acaso.

Cuando Nessie escuchó hablar a Bella, luchó por desprenderse de mis brazos y caer en los de ella.

-La niña quiere ir con ella. –les avisé.

-Jazz, Em, dejadla. Bella puede con ello. –dijo Ed.

-Edward, el riesgo… -comenzó Jazz.

-Es mínimo. Escucha, Jasper, cuando estábamos de caza, captó el olor de unos excursionistas que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado y la hora inoportuna…

No vi los rostros, ya que estaban todos de espaldas a mí. Nessie se había calmado, ya no se movía tanto.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? –le recriminó Carlisle.

-Ya lo sé, Carlisle, ya lo sé. Simplemente me he comportado como un estúpido. Debería haberme tomado mi tiempo para comprobar que estábamos en una zona segura antes de dejarla suelta.

-Edward. –masculló Bella.

-Tiene toda la razón del mundo para reñirme, Bella. He cometido un error terrible. El hecho de que tú hayas mostrado más fortaleza que nadie que haya conocido no lo cambia.

-Un chiste de buen gusto, Edward. –dijo Alice.

-No era un chiste. Le estaba explicando a Jasper por qué sé que Bella puede apañárselas bien con esto. No es culpa mía que todos os hayáis precipitado en vuestras conclusiones.

-Ey, todos menos yo. –protesté.

Edward y Bella me miraron agradeciéndome el gesto.

Entonces Edward siguió contando la historia, dejando a los demás flipando. De golpe, Nessie empezó a llorar.

Todos vinieron hacia ella y preguntaban, pero Jacob se oía por encima:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No, está bien. –le contesté.

Jacob me rodeó el cuello con su brazo y puso la otra mano en mi cadera, formando así la esfera tan conocida por Nessie. Habíamos descubierto que poniéndonos así, calmábamos a la niña. Y así pasó. Ella se tranquilizó un poco y señaló a Bella.

-¿Lo veis como sólo quiere ir con Bella? –dije, orgullosa de mí misma.

-¿Ella quiere venir conmigo? –susurró su madre.

Edward la trajo hacia nosotros y yo le tendí a la niña. Bella la cogió como una auténtica madre. Rodeé la cintura de Jacob con mi brazo por dejarlo en algún sitio. Él no se había movido. Seguía cogiéndome la cintura y su brazo seguía rodeándome el cuello, y entonces él apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

De repente, sólo vi eso. No era capaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en sus brazos rodeándome, como si me estuviera protegiendo de algo o alguien. Pero no lo estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba ahí, a mi lado, apoyado en mí. Me sentí como si fuera el salvavidas que te tiran al mar cuando piensas que no hay vida posible después de eso, y cuando ves ése salvavidas, te aferras a él porque tu vida depende de ése objeto normal y corriente, que normalmente lo usan como decorativo.

Jacob se aferraba a mí como una persona se aferraría a ése salvavidas, y yo lo acogía y salvaba como lo hacía un salvavidas.

Por mucho que me esforzaba en seguir el rumbo de la conversación, no me era posible deshacerme del sentimiento de calor que me producía Jacob, y no por su temperatura corporal, sino por ser cálido, agradable al trato.

En ése momento lo supe: estaba enamorada hasta las trancas.

De repente, ya no sentí a Jacob a mi lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –gruñó Jacob.

-¡La estás asando! ¿No ves que está hasta roja de estar a tu lado? –le contestó cabreado Emmett.

-¡Ella no se ha quejado, así que no tenías derecho a apartarme así de ella! –volvió a gruñir Jacob.

Empezaba a temblarle todo, cosa que no me gustaba para nada.

-¡Ya vale! –intervine yo, en medio de un montón de voces que suplicaban lo mismo.

-¡Pero si está colorada!

-¡A lo mejor es por otro motivo, estúpido!

-¡Jake!

-¡A mí no me llames estúpido, ¿estamos?

-¡Emmett!

-No, no estamos. ¡Sabes que me está costando mucho, esto!

-¡He dicho que ya basta!

-Sí, lo sé. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no cuides de ella!

-¡¿Queréis parar ya?

-¡ESTOY CUIDANDO DE ELLA!

-¡JACOB!

-¡NO LO HACES!

-¡EMMETT!

Entonces Jacob saltó encima de él, pero sin entrar en fase. Emmett lo empujó y lo envió al suelo.

Emmett lo siguió y arremetió contra él. Jake lo empujó y lo estampó contra el suelo tan fuerte, que el suelo se rompió. Corrí hacia ellos e intenté separarlos. En ése momento, Jake estaba ahogando a Emmett entre agitaciones. Bueno, supongo que ahogarlo no era el objetivo, sino arrancarle la cabeza. Yo le cogí por detrás e hice fuerza para apartarlo del vampiro, hasta que lo conseguí. Jacob me cogió del brazo y me dirigió fuera de la casa con rapidez.

-¡Suéltame, Jake! ¿Estás loco? ¡Casi lo matas! Sólo ha intentado hacer lo mejor para mí. ¿No sientes ni una pizca de agradecimiento? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo eres un animal sin sentimientos! –le iba gritando yo, hasta que se paró en frente del claro.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¡Pues déjame decirte lo que opino de ti! –dijo, girándose hacia mí.

-Adelante, perro. Lúcete. –dije, cruzándome de brazos y diciendo la palabra "perro" con asco.

-¡Te crees que eres algo, pero no lo eres! ¡Te crees que todo el mundo te quiere, pero nunca será así ni lo es ahora! ¡Sólo eres una más! ¡La única compañía que te mereces son los personajes de ficción! ¡No te mereces este trato que todos te están dando! Y para que te quede claro: ¡no eres ni guapa, ni lista, ni agradable, ni buena compañía! Solamente eres una tía rara. _Sólo_ eso.

Mis mejillas ardían, al igual que mis ojos. Todo mi rostro ardía de dolor, de rabia. Sentía que si me movía, aunque fuera un centímetro, explotaría y de los ojos me saldrían lágrimas saladas.

No pude tolerar todo lo que me acababa de decir, en la cara. Me sequé las lágrimas que se habían escapado de su ardiente celda, me giré y cuando vi lo que buscaba, fui hacia eso, lo cogí, me planté en frente de Jacob y le di con el tronco en el pecho y me fui corriendo, llorando a lágrima viva.

No me quedé para ver si le había hecho daño, sólo quería huir, huir de él. Una acción cobarde, pero no quería saber nada de ese desgraciado sin sentimientos. No sé cómo Bella seguía queriendo a ese estúpido perro pulgoso. Inaguantable, cabrón, maldito, chucho, imbécil, sin corazón, estúpido, desgraciado, cobarde, creído, mentiroso, mal amigo, presumido sin razón alguna…

-¡Ah! –grité al llegar al borde del acantilado, a punto de caerme.

Había estado pensando tantos insultos mientras corría que se me había olvidado el rumbo que había cogido. Me negué a quedarme allí. No podía estarme quieta, necesitaba correr. Aún lloraba a lágrima viva. Las gotas que se desbordaban de mis ojos me quemaban la piel mientras se deslizaban por ella. Miré hacia delante, donde había un atardecer precioso. Todo se iluminaba por un tono anaranjado: el mar, el bosque, la playa… Todo, a lo lejos, era naranja. El sol, enorme tras el horizonte, se escondía, pero sus rayos no querían irse aún. Éstos brillaban fuertes para dejar su firma en el ambiente, ya que Forks no gozaba siempre de éste tono brillante.

Retrocedí sin despegar mi mirada de ese atardecer, y cuando el sol se hubo ocultado todo se sumió en la sombra. Ya no había nada que me retuviera allí. Sólo oscuridad, que acechaba desde cada rincón, esperando a que me fundiera con ella.

Me giré y empecé a correr de nuevo, sin un rumbo fijo, del que tampoco tenía interés de conocer. Corrí y corrí, sin pensar en nada, llorando lágrimas de fuego.

-¡Alba! –se oyó a lo lejos.

No paré de correr para reconocer la voz, ni tampoco tenía intención de descubrir a su dueño.

-¡Alba! –volvió a chillar esa voz.

No quería reconocer que conocía la voz, porque no la conocía.

-¡Alba!... ¡Alba!... ¿Alba? ¡Alba, espera! ¡No corras, por favor!

No, no, no, no, no. No conocía esa voz, nunca la había escuchado antes, nunca…

-¡Alba, párate, por favor!

-¡No! –chillé, harta de oír mi nombre en su asquerosa boca.

No paré de correr al contestarle, y él tampoco. Me perseguía sin ningún problema, desgraciado.

-¡Alba, por favor!

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me sigas más!

Nos gritábamos a la carrera. No había parado ninguno de correr, y parecía que la conversación iba a ser larga. Y yo no iba a parar de correr.

-¡Te lo puedo explicar!

-¡No hay nada que explicar! –comencé a llorar otra vez, a lágrima viva de nuevo.

-¡Alba, por favor!

-¡No! ¡No, Jacob! ¡Tú ya te has expresado! ¡Y espero que te haya valido para el resto de tu vida! ¡Nunca pensé que oiría todo eso de tu boca, Jacob Black! ¡Vete a suplicar a otra parte, porque de mí no conseguirás un perdón! ¡Nunca! –hablaba entre sollozos, corriendo y chillando.

Mañana estaría afónica.

-¡Alba! Hum… ¡No lo entiendes!

-¡Claro que no lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo por qué me has hecho esto! –me paré de repente, y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

Me giré hacia él y me acerqué hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron tan cerca como para que nuestros labios se besaran. -¿Tan mal lo he hecho? –pregunté, sollozando.

-No. No es por algo que hayas hecho. –su tono había cambiado. Ahora era suplicante, casi un susurro.

-Entonces todavía lo entiendo menos. –adopté su tono de voz, y proseguí. -¿Qué intentas decirme con todo esto?

-Déjame repetírtelo todo como yo quería que fuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a volver a insultar? –al oír eso, mi tono de voz cambió. Ahora era de furia.

-No, sólo déjame hacerlo. Déjame decírtelo todo como lo sentía y sigo sintiendo. –en cambio, su tono seguía siendo el del principio, un susurro suplicante.

-Estás loco. –volví a adoptar su tono.

-Te crees que eres algo, pero no lo eres: eres mucho más que un algo para mí. Te crees que todo el mundo te quiere, pero nunca será así ni lo es ahora. Nunca te querrán como yo te quiero. Sólo eres una más para los demás, porque para mí eres única. La única compañía que te mereces son los personajes de ficción porque alguien tan fantástico como tú no puede ser real. No te mereces este trato que todos te están dando porque te mereces algo mucho mayor. Y para que te quede claro: no eres guapa, porque eres preciosa; ni lista, porque eres muy inteligente; ni agradable, porque eres la mejor; ni buena compañía, porque eres la mejor compañía que se puede encontrar. Solamente eres una tía rara, lo cual me encanta. _Sólo_ eso.

Me quedé sin habla, pálida, con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Por qué? –logré murmurar.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro?

-Sí. –conseguí decir.

-Entonces lo supe, pero me negué a aceptarte porque sí. Decidí sentirlo por mí mismo, y no por mi naturaleza.

-¿De qué hablas? –logré decir entre susurros.

-Lo que intento decir es que me he enamorado de ti. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, y no creo que pueda haber nadie como tú. Aunque viviera toda la eternidad, nunca podría encontrar a nadie que me hiciera sentir ni tan sólo una milésima parte de lo que tú me haces sentir.

-¿Y eso de ir contra la naturaleza? –me sorprendía ver que podía preguntar cosas tan largas.

-Alba… -me puso una mano en la mejilla, bajó la cabeza y, mientras abría la boca para hablar, la volvió a levantar. –tú eres mi imprimación.

El corazón se me paró por tercera vez en el tiempo que llevaba Jacob ahí; mi respiración fue interrumpida por mi sorpresa y mi boca se quedó entreabierta por quinta vez desde que Jacob había comenzado a hablar.

-Respira. –me susurró en el oído.

Lo intenté, pero el aire no quería salir de mis pulmones.

-Alba, no te me vayas ahora. Te necesito a mi lado. –continuó susurrándome al oído.

Entonces, lentamente, el aire pareció ir saliendo de mis pulmones para poder sustituirlo por uno de más puro.

-¿Tu… imprima… ¿tu imprimación? –conseguí decir, aunque trabándome.

-Sí.

-¿Ena… ¿enamorado de mí… ¿enamorado de mí sin contar la imprimación? –no conseguía que mi corazón latiera más despacio para intentar decir aunque fuera una frase sin trabarme o sin pararme a suspirar.

-Sí.

Entonces mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar. Hasta ése momento había estado apagado. Jacob había encontrado el botón de "off" y lo había pulsado.

Casi no había cambiado la historia hasta ése momento, hasta que Jake me dijo que _yo_ era su imprimación y que no podría amar a _nadie_ que no fuera yo. Cosa que no me creía aún, pero bueno.

Si Jacob estaba enamorado de mí, ¿qué pasaría con Nessie, la hija de Edward y Bells? ¿Y si ella amaba a Jacob fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias? ¿Y si, a pesar de sus palabras, se enamoraba de ella? _Alba, sé coherente. Si tú eres su imprimación, no tendrá ojos para nadie más_.

Sentía que todo había empezado a dar vueltas. Era demasiada información para poder asimilarla de golpe. Sentí que me mareaba, y no me equivocaba. Caí en los brazos de Jacob, quien al ver que me mareaba y caía me había cogido para que no me estampase contra el suelo.

-¡Alba! –exclamó en susurros. -¿Estás bien? –no sé por qué seguía susurrando, pero me encantaba esa voz suya consumida por el murmullo.

-Sí. Sólo un poco aturdida.

-Está bien.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, como lo habían estado antes de que me mareara. Me fundí en sus ojos, castaños como la madera, y él pareció fundirse en los míos.

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, al igual que nuestros labios, que parecía lo importante en este acercamiento. Cuando éstos estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Jake apoyó su frente en la mía, cerrando los ojos, y soltó todo el aire que había retenido durante el acercamiento. Yo le imité.

-¿No debería ir el beso? –susurré, vergonzosa.

Pero era verdad. En una película, el siguiente paso sería el beso entre los dos actores principales. Los más guapos y famosos. Aunque yo carecía de eso. Sólo Jacob dominaba esas dos características.

-No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras. Bella me pegó. Ella no me hizo daño, pero tú ya sabes cómo hacérmelo, tienes el poder de hacérmelo.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sólo tienes que rechazarme.

Abrí los ojos al igual que él y me volví a fundir en el marrón de sus ojos. Levanté una mano y la coloqué en su mejilla.

-Jake, yo…

Sentí cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Sentí que su cuerpo se preparaba para oír la cruda realidad. Sentí también cómo sus ojos se volvían brillantes para preparar las lágrimas para salir.

-… te pido que me beses.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro expresó la sorpresa y la confusión que sentía su corazón.

-Te quiero, y nadie va a cambiar eso. Bésame, Jake.

Su corazón se volvió a acelerar mientras la distancia entre nuestros labios de acortaba hasta llegar al punto en que se rozaban. Nuestros corazones se aceleraron todavía más cuando él presionó dulcemente mis labios con los suyos. Abrió ligeramente sus labios para intensificar el beso, repitiendo la misma acción unas cuantas veces. Cuando nos separamos, él me acarició la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, pasando después a recorrer el perfil de mis labios. Volvió a colocar su mano en mi mejilla y me volvió a besar.

-Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera sido tan perfecto como ha sido. –comentó él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y yo rodeé su cadera con los míos.

Estábamos tirados en el suelo, con Jake besándome el hombro a momentos y perdiendo su rostro en mi pelo a otros. Oía los rápidos latidos de su corazón apoyada en su pecho y sentía su calor envolverse en mí. Deseé que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

-Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Si hubieras sido claro desde el principio…

-Sí, lo sé. Cuando empezaste a huir de mí me sentí tan gilipollas… Fue una tontería querer enamorarme de ti sin seguir mi naturaleza.

-No. Yo siento que no te equivocaste. –le dije, levantando la cara hasta estar a un milímetro de su boca. –También está en contra de mi naturaleza amarte.

-¿Por qué?

_Porque tú eres demasiado perfecto, tanto que te inventaron así. Yo soy normal, tanto que me parieron mis padres…_

-No importa. –le acaricié la mejilla con el reverso de mi mano y después la enredé en su pelo. –He sabido que te amaba desde la primera vez que hablé contigo, pero no me di cuenta, hasta hoy.

-Tú hoy lo has intensificado. Al irte, he visto toda mi vida pasar en imágenes, entonces es cuando me he dado cuenta que sin ti no soy capaz de seguir una vida.

Intensifiqué la mirada en él y le besé. Después volví o rodearle la cintura con mis brazos y a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Bella se va a preocupar. –comentó él, al cabo de un rato.

-Y Edward. –añadí yo.

Oh, no. Mala idea mencionar a Edward. ¡No te me cabrees, _please_!

-Él más que nadie. Será mejor que volvamos. –dijo él, sonriendo al decir la primera frase.

Guau. Esta conducta no era de mi Jake…

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y cuando estuvimos de pie, entrelazó su mano con la mía y me guió a través del bosque. Al cabo de poco, la casa de los Cullen se vio entre los árboles.

-No te has cabreado. –comenté cuando estuvimos en frente de la puerta de la casa.

-Es tu segundo mejor amigo. Creo que sabré pasar por alto la pronunciación de su nombre.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, dedicándole así un abrazo sólo para él.

-Te amo –me susurró.

-Y yo.

Entramos en la casa cogidos de la mano. Todos los Cullen nos miraron cuando entramos en la sala de la reunión y después dirigieron sus miradas a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Todos sonrieron y se fueron, menos dos personitas que, para mi sorpresa, sonreían. _Los dos_.

Edward bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír. En cambio, Bella se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros, para abrazar a Jacob primero y después a mí. Después, ella y Jacob se fueron, y Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Estás sonriendo. –le recordé.

-Lo sé. –dijo, sin parar de sonreír.

Levanté una ceja, pidiendo así una explicación para ese comportamiento tan poco común de él.

-No es lo que habría elegido para ti, pero… -suspiró. –Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y sé que él lo puede conseguir. Además, sé que puede protegerte, así que tiene mi apoyo en esto.

Me temblaron los labios por tal de no llorar, y me tiré hacia él con los brazos abiertos para abrazarle, cosa que me fue devuelta.

-Gracias. –le susurré al oído.

Y sentí cómo me respondía con una sonrisa oculta entre mi pelo.


	23. Buenas noticias

**23. Buenas noticias**

-¿Que Seth qué? –exclamé, sorprendida de lo que me estaba contando Embry.

-Que sí, Alba. ¡Que Seth ha imprimado a Nessie!

La boca se me abrió en forma de "O". Embry me dio un golpecito en la barbilla hacia arriba para que la cerrara.

-Perdona, pero es que… ¡son niños los dos! ¡Él tiene quince años, por el amor de Dios!

-Sí, y ella hace dos días que nació.

-Bueno, no físicamente. –repliqué para defender a Nessie.

-Pues igual Seth. –me replicó él.

Tenía razón. Fruncí los labios para señalarle que no aceptaba la derrota. Él no había parado de sonreír desde que entró en la casa de los Cullen. Ni siquiera mientras comía hace un rato.

-Tú… me ocultas algo. –deduje yo.

-¿Yo? No, qué va. –dijo, sin parar de sonreír.

-¡No me mientas o te crecerá la nariz, mentiroso!

Él se rió y se quedó con la sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-Te va a dar tortícolis.

-Pensaba que dirías "tontícolis".

-Eso ya te dio hace tiempo.

-¡Eh!

-¡Va, hombre! Cuéntamelo, _please_…

-¿Y tú? No me has dicho nada sobre Jacob…

-Uh, hem… Pensé que… te lo contaría él… o que lo leerías en sus pensamientos… -dije, saliéndome por la tangente.

-Ya… bueno, te doy la excusa por buena porque te debía dos.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! Entonces me queda una… Pensaré en cómo usarla. ¡Ahora cuéntamelo!

-Vale, vale… Yo… yo también he encontrado a mi imprimación.

Me quedé callada para controlar el chillido de alegría, pero no aguantó mucho.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Qué guay, qué guay, qué guay, qué guay! –dije, dando saltitos.

-¡Por Dios! Si parece que te alegres más tú que yo… Me has dejado sordo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que es muy guay! ¿Cómo se llama, ella? –dije, tranquilizándome un poco.

-Ella… -suspiró. –Se llama Natalia. _Mi Natalie_.

-¡Oh! Qué mono… Qué bonito es el amor… -y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Sabes que te podría decir lo mismo. –me amenazó.

-Sí, bueno… -dije, sin retirar mi sonrisa. -¿Y cómo sigue Sam? –se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Bueno, un poco irritado. Aún cree que Nessie es peligrosa.

-¿Aún?

-Sí. Cree que es pequeña para que se pueda controlar.

-Pero aprende rápido y…

-¿Crees que no se lo hemos dicho?

Suspiramos los dos.

-Pero tranquila. Al ser la imprimación de Seth no le harán nada. Estamos en paz con ellos. Por cierto, la pelea entre Jake y Emmett…

-Está arreglado. Hablaron y acordaron que fue una pelea entre amigos, una riña. No constará como parte del pacto. –expliqué aliviada.

Embry suspiró.

-Qué bien. –expresó Embry, haciendo volver ésa sonrisa suya.

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo… Me voy.

-¿Ya? –le dije, apenada.

-Es que he quedado con Natalia. –me contestó, exagerando _ésa_ sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví.

-Entonces no digo nada. Pero… ¿significa que no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos?

-¿Qué? –preguntó, en tono de "¿estás loca?".

-Ya sabes, estás imprimado de ella y querrás pasar tiempo con ella y…

Unos brazos ardientes me interrumpieron fundiéndome en un abrazo.

-Nunca, ¿me entiendes? Nunca dejaré de quererte como te quiero. No significará nunca un alejamiento. Te quiero mucho, y no va a cambiar. –me susurró Embry al oído, mientras intensificaba el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho. –le contesté, igualmente susurrando en su oreja.

El abrazo de deshizo, y Embry me dio un beso en la frente para desaparecer luego por la puerta.

-¡Alba! ¡Va, es la hora! –me gritó Alice desde la ventana trasera, donde estaba Bella con Nessie.

Sí, hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella. Cumplía diecinueve años. Los Cullen le iban a regalar una casa para Edward, ella y su hija, y la verdad es que había quedado fantástica. Yo les había ayudado en el decorado y el diseño. Decían que ése era mi don.

Bueno, sin comentarios.

Fui hacia donde estaban todos y abracé a Bells por detrás, para después colocarme con la familia.

Alice le dio la llave a Bella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –canturreó.

Bells puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie empieza a contar su cumpleaños el día de su nacimiento. –le recordó Bells. –El primer cumpleaños se celebra al año de haber nacido, Alice.

-No estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños como vampira, al menos todavía no. –le explicó ella.

-Hoy estamos a trece de septiembre, Bells. ¡Feliz diecinueve cumpleaños! –seguí yo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no, de ninguna manera! –sacudió la cabeza. –Eso no cuenta. Hace tres días que dejé de cumplir años y tendré dieciocho para siempre.

-Sea como sea, vamos a celebrarlo, ¿queda claro? –replicó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Vi la rendición en los ojos de la cumpleañera, y supe que Alice lo había conseguido de nuevo.

-¿Estás preparada para abrir tu regalo? –canturreó ella.

-Regalos. –la corrigió Edward, sacando otra llave de su bolsillo.

-El mío primero. –dijo Alice sacando la lengua.

-El mío está más cerca. –replicó él.

-Pero mira cómo va vestida. Estoy sufriendo desde que la vi por la mañana. Está claro que la mía es una cuestión prioritaria.

Ella y la ropa. Había llenado con vestidos y ropa de marca el súper armario de la casa de Bells y Ed.

-Ya sé que vamos a hacer… nos lo jugaremos, a piedra, papel o tijeras. –sugirió Alice.

Jasper rió entre dientes y Ed suspiró.

-¿Por qué no nos dices simplemente quién va a ganar? –inquirió él.

Alice sonrió.

-Yo. Estupendo.

-De todas formas, será mejor que yo espere a mañana –dijo, asintiendo hacia Jake y Seth, que habían aparecido de la nada. –Creo que sería mucho más divertido si Jacob estuviera despierto cuando se produzca la gran revelación, ¿no crees? Quizás así haya alguien que muestre el nivel adecuado de entusiasmo.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con él. El regalo de Edward era un coche, y a Bella no le van este tipo de cosas. A Jake le fascinan.

-Hala. Bella, deja que Alba coja a Ness… a Renesmee. –canturreó Alice de nuevo.

-¿Dónde suele dormir? –preguntó Bells.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-En los brazos de Alba, en los de Jacob, en los de Rose o en los de Esme. Ya te puedes hacer una idea. No creo que se haya acostado en toda su vida. Se va a convertir en la semivampira más malcriada de la historia.

Edward rió mientras yo cogía a Nessie.

-También la menos mimada de todas las semivampiras del mundo. Eso es lo bueno de ser única en su especie. –replicó Rose.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa a Bells. La amistad que se había establecido durante el embarazo no se había extinguido. Rose y yo habíamos hablado del tema, y me había explicado que ella hubiera decidido lo mismo de estar en la situación que había pasado Bella, y eso había hecho que olvidara sus demás decisiones.

Alice puso la llave en la mano de Bella y la cogió del codo empujándola hacia el exterior.

-Vamos, vamos. –gorjeó.

-¿Está fuera?

-Algo así.

-Disfruta del regalo. –dijo Rose. –Es de todos nosotros, de Esme especialmente.

-¿No venís ninguno conmigo?

-Te daremos la ocasión de que lo disfrutes a solas. –repliqué yo.

-Ya nos dirás que te parece… más tarde. –continuó Rose.

Emmett soltó una risotada, y yo sonreí.

Todos estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo: en la noche que pasarían _a solas_ Edward y Bella, más concretamente en lo que harían a solas en una casa con cama, ya que ahora ninguno podía dormir.


	24. Relacionando recuerdos

**24. Relacionando recuerdos**

Nessie se durmió enseguida en mi hombro, y yo decidí que también era hora que yo me fuera a la cama. Rosalie me sustituyó como niñera y yo me fui a mi habitación. Era tarde para volver a casa.

Cuando estuve ya en mi habitación, busqué un pijama normal en el armario, pero no lo encontré, así que me tuve que poner uno del estilo de Alice: una camiseta de tirantes finos que se ajustaba a todas mis curvas y un pantalón muy corto, que más bien era un _culotte_.

Por Dios, qué vergüenza. Mataré a Alice.

Corrí hacia el baño para evitar que me vieran, y allí me lavé los dientes y me peiné. Me hice una coleta para que al día siguiente el pelo no estuviera tan enredado, y salí del baño igual que había entrado: corriendo. Cerré la puerta de la habitación rápido y me giré para guardar el neceser.

-¡Ay, Dios! –exclamé cuando vi a Jacob plantado en la otra banda de la cama. -¡No me mires! ¡Gírate! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! –le reñí, buscando la sábana en la cama y tapándome con ella.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdona! –dijo él, levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho y con las palmas en mi dirección y girándose para no mirarme.

Cuando me hube tapado, hablé:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en _mi_ habitación a estas horas de la _noche_?

-Bueno, yo… Quería preguntarte si puedo dormir aquí, _contigo_.

No lo vi porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero juraría que lo dijo ruborizándose.

-Oh, pues… si me lo hubieras propuesto otra noche, en la que llevara un pijama más normal, te hubiera dicho que sí. Pero es que este pijama es un poco…

-¿Sexy?

-Sí. ¡Eh! ¡No me digas que me has visto! Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Hum… desde que has entrado…

De nuevo me pareció que se ruborizaba.

-¡¿Me has visto?

-Hum… ¿la verdad?

-No. Miénteme.

-Vale. No, no te he visto.

-Oh, mierda… Qué vergüenza. –dije, esta vez ruborizándome yo.

-No tienes por qué tenerla. –dijo él acercándose a mí.

Se puso en frente mío, con nuestros rostros a dos milímetros.

-¿Sabes? Tienes un cuerpo bonito, pero no lo luces. El día de la boda estabas deslumbrante con aquel vestido, sin contar lo demás. Y… ¿recuerdas el día que salí corriendo? ¿El día que Bella probó la sangre?

Recordé aquel momento en que él había relacionado el color de mi vestido con la sangre.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Yo no relacioné el vestido con nada. –me confesó.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y entonces por qué saliste corriendo?

-Sólo… yo sólo te vi a ti, allí plantada, marcando todas tus curvas en aquel vestido. Me volviste loco. Si no llego a salir de la casa, hubiera hecho un destrozo.

-No entiendo. –dije con el ceño fruncido.

Él sonrió.

-Casi me descontrolo porque ésas curvas no eran mías. Tú no eras… accesible en ese momento. No podía recurrir a ti en ese instante y besarte.

El calor inundó todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

Él sonrió y me rodeó la cintura. Me llevó al espejo de detrás de la puerta y, lentamente, me quitó la manta y la tiró a la cama. Me volvió a rodear la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿Lo ves? Eres bonita. Preciosa. No te tienes que avergonzar de esto como lo hacías ahora. Acéptate a ti misma, tal y como eres.

Yo giré la cabeza hacia él y por un momento me pareció la escena de _Titanic_, y parece que a Jake también.

Cogió mis manos y extendió mis brazos horizontalmente, enredando sus manos entre las mías, luego. Yo me giré hacia el espejo y dije:

-_Estoy volando_, Jake.

Y él canturreó:

-_Ven, Josephine, asciende conmigo, vuela, vuela, alto, muy alto_…

Entonces bajó mis manos y las enredó con las suyas en mi cintura. Yo me giré hacia él y le miré a los ojos.

Entonces nos fundimos en un beso dulce y de lo más romántico.

Al despertarme, me di cuenta que Jacob no estaba conmigo. Al final, me dormí en su pecho, y él no sé si se durmió antes, después o directamente no durmió.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directa al armario. Ya ni pensé en qué me iba a poner hoy, simplemente cogí una percha y me la llevé al baño. Me duché, me lavé los dientes, me vestí y me peiné.

Bajé al piso de abajo sin hambre, así que no desayuné. Cuando llegué a la sala, Bella y Edward ya estaban allí.

-Buenos días. –saludé yo.

-Buenos días. –me contestaron todos desacompasados.

-¿Y Jake y Seth? –pregunté, extrañada que Seth se separara de Nessie.

-De eso mismo estábamos hablando ahora, "señorita vestido". –contestó Rose, observando la ropa que me había puesto.

-Oh, qué casualidad. ¿Y…?

-Y… Jacob se lo ha dicho a Charlie.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Que Jacob ha hecho qué? –pregunté, incrédula.

-Sí. Tu novio le ha dicho a Charlie la verdad sobre nosotros, y vienen hacia aquí, los dos. –replicó Rose.

-¡Mi padre en bragas! –exclamé, tapándome la boca. -¿Pero se lo ha dicho literalmente?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al aludido?

Entonces, Jacob entró en la casa sacudiéndose la lluvia del pelo. Estaba excitado, alegre, feliz. Llevaba dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola chicos. –saludó sin dejar de sonreír.

Se hizo silencio.

Embry, Leah y Seth aparecieron y se pusieron a los flancos de Jake en forma humana.

-Rose. –dijo Bella, extendiendo los brazos.

La aludida tendió a Renesmee para que Bella la cogiera.

-Charlie llegará pronto, os lo aviso. Supongo que Alice habrá ido a buscarte unas gafas de sol o algo así, ¿no? –bromeó Jacob.

Ahora que me fijaba, era cierto que Alice no se encontraba entre nosotros.

-Tus asunciones van un demasiado lejos. ¿Qué-has-hecho? –soltó Bella entre dientes.

Él dejó de sonreír.

-La rubita y Emmett me despertaron esta mañana charloteando como locos de que todos os ibais al otro lado del país, como si yo os pudiera dejar marchar. Charlie era el punto más importante del asunto, ¿no? Bueno, problema resuelto.

Genial. Lo había hecho por Seth, para evitar que estuviera lejos de Nessie.

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes en qué peligro le has puesto?

Él resopló.

-Yo no le he puesto en peligro, salvo en lo que a ti se refiere, pero tú tienes alguna especie de autocontrol sobrenatural, ¿no? No tan bueno como leer la mente, si me pides opinión, y bastante menos emocionante.

Edward se movió y se encaró a Jacob.

-Eso es sólo una teoría, chucho. –rugió. -¿Crees que la vamos a poner a prueba con Charlie? ¿Has considerado por un momento el dolor físico que le harás pasar a Bella, incluso aunque pueda resistirlo? ¿O el dolor emocional, si es que no puede? ¡Supongo que lo que le pasa es que lo que le suceda a Bella ya no te importa!

-¡Edward! ¡No seas así! ¡No estás en lo cierto, y lo sabes! –le reñí yo al oír su última frase.

-¿Bella sufrirá dolor? –preguntó Jake, ahora con otro estado de ánimo.

-¡Como si le hubieras pegado una plancha de hierro al rojo vivo contra la garganta!

-No sabía eso. –susurró Jake.

-Pues entonces quizás deberías haber preguntado primero.

-Podrías haberme detenido.

-Tú eres el que se tenía que haber parado a pensar…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. –los interrumpió Bella. –Esto tiene que ver con Charlie, Jacob, ¿cómo has podido ponerle en peligro de esta manera? ¿No te das cuenta de que no le dejas ninguna alternativa entre la muerte o su conversión en vampiro? –su voz tembló.

-Oye, yo me voy. Me estoy agobiando. –le susurré a Rose mientras los otros tres discutían. –Si necesitáis algo, avisadme. Estaré en el claro.

-De acuerdo. –me confirmó Rose.

Y salí de la casa por la puerta trasera. Me dirigí al claro y saqué mi iPod para escuchar música. Me tumbé en el suelo blando y me recosté en un árbol. Puse el móvil en modo exterior y cerré los ojos.

-Sabes que es peligroso que estés sola por estos lares.

Sonreí.

-Hola, Embry. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sentí que se sentaba a mi lado y se apoyaba como yo en el árbol.

-¿No vas con Jake? –pregunté, extrañada que se separara de su líder y mejor amigo.

-Yo no pinto nada allí. ¿Y tú?

-Pues igual que usted, señor. –dije, abriendo los ojos para mirarle

-Oye, ni soy viejo ni estoy casado.

-Cierto. Perdóneme, señorito.

-Gracias.

Y los dos sonreímos.

-¿Qué escuchas? –preguntó él, señalando el iPod en mi mano con la barbilla.

-Oh, -expresé, dándome cuenta que estaba escuchando música. –Hum… "My heart will go on". –contesté.

Vaya, tenía que ser esta canción. Juraría que estas casualidades sólo pasaban en las películas… _Creí que esto ya estaba aclarado. ¡Estás viviendo en una película! ¡Todo es ficción! Cosa que quiere decir que estas cosas pasan continuamente._

-Muy buena canción.

-Y película. –añadí.

-E historia de amor. –añadió. –Hablando de eso… Jacob ha pensado mucho en lo que pasó ayer por la noche, en tu habitación.

El calor inundó mi cuerpo de abajo arriba hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

-Ah, ¿sí? –dije, ruborizada.

-Sí. No te avergüences. Es una escena preciosa.

Suspiré.

-Gracias.

Él sonrió.

-De nada.

-Toma. –le dije, tendiéndole un auricular.

-Oh, gracias. –contestó, cogiéndolo y colocándoselo en la oreja. –"River flows in you". Una canción preciosa.

Sonreí ante la casualidad.

Esta canción casi la cogen en la película como la nana de Bella.

-Sí. Preciosa. –repetí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento helado inundó mi cuerpo y me estremecí.

-Genial. Me he olvidado la chaqueta. –susurré para mí misma.

-¿Quién necesita chaqueta conmigo aquí? –dijo juguetón Embry.

-Cierto. –dije, acurrucándome en su pecho desnudo. –A Natalia no le importará, ¿verdad? –bromeé.

Él rió.

-No, tranquila, ella no es celosa. Además, le he hablado muy bien de ti, y de lo que significa la imprimación.

Entonces me invadió un recuerdo:

Volvió a mi mente el sueño que había tenido días antes, en el que Embry me explicaba qué era la imprimación, y después aparecía Jacob preguntando: "¿Adivinas por qué te lo cuento?"

Sonreí.

_-Sí que lo adivino, Jacob. Yo soy tu imprimación. ¿Era eso lo que intentabas decirme?_

_El rostro de Jacob se iluminó con una sonrisa._

_-Sí. Era eso._

_Y entonces me rodeó la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, presionando sus labios contra los míos._


	25. Amor

**25. Amor**

-Si vas a hacer las cosas así, será mejor que no vuelvas. –establecí después de un rato de discusión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jacob, con un tono desesperado.

-Que hasta que no te comportes como una persona coherente, no te acerques a mí.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¡Y tanto que sí! ¿Qué es eso de decidir por los demás? ¡Podrías haber causado la muerte física de Charlie o la muerte psíquica de Bella! ¿Por qué no piensas antes de actuar? Mira, lárgate antes que suelte más cosas que no quiero soltar.

-Pero…

-¡Largo! –terminé, alargando el brazo y señalando la puerta con el dedo índice.

Seguí con la mirada a Jacob mientras salía de la casa.

Cabreada, subí las escaleras corriendo.

-¿No cenas? –preguntó Rose al ver que me iba.

-¡No tengo hambre! –le chillé, sin parar de subir hacia mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de un manotazo y la cerré con otro. Sin pararme, me tiré en la cama boca abajo, me puse de rodillas luego y empecé a golpear la almohada, hasta que fallé en un golpe y caí de morros en el blando colchón. Entonces es cuando salieron las lágrimas. Me puse las manos en la nuca ocultándome entre ellas.

¿Por qué es tan estúpido e irresponsable? ¿Por qué le sigo amando después de esto? ¿Sería cosa de la imprimación? No, él era el que estaba imprimado de mí, no yo de él. ¿No me podía enamorar de Embry, que era más racional? ¿Por qué mis sentimientos preferían al lobo rebelde?

Oh, mierda… Ahora lo sé. Ahora sé que estoy totalmente enamorada de Jacob, y ninguna circunstancia va a cambiar eso.

Pasé una semana entera cabreada con él. Sí, yo soy muy radical. Y lo peor es que cuando me enfado con una persona, lo hago con todas las que están a mi alrededor. Así que el resumen de la semana sería: horrible.

Buen resumen, ¿eh?

Por la noche no dormía bien, me limitaba a llorar un poco y cuando me dormía tenía pesadillas que me despertaban en plena noche. Por la mañana no hablaba con nadie, sólo lo necesario, y por la tarde me iba a casa y la pasaba con mi familia, con mejor humor. Ellos eran la alegría que hizo que no me desesperara en ésa semana.

A la segunda semana, Jacob no se comunicó conmigo para demostrarme que lo había pensado y que a partir de ahora sería más responsable, así que decidí volver a casa. No tenía ganas de estar con los Cullen, ya que Seth se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí con Nessie, y verlo me recordaba a Jacob, además que en la casa, mi novio era el principal tema de conversación.

En casa volví a dormir bien, sin pesadillas quiero decir, porque en cuanto al rato de llorera, tengo que señalar que continuó, sólo que el rato era menor.

Esta mañana me había levantado pronto para recoger la casa, ya que mis padres trabajaban y los niños iban al cole. Yo no quise matricularme en ninguna universidad, y mis padres lo entendieron. Así que decidí buscar trabajo, y lo encontré. Me dieron empleo en una empresa de Seattle como recepcionista, pero tenía que esperar un tiempo largo para poder empezar, ya que la recepcionista que había en ese momento tenía contrato de un año.

-Va, te ayudo con la casa. –me propuso Embry, plantado de repente en la cocina mientras yo cogía una galleta para desayunar.

-¡Ah! –exclamé del susto. –Embry, por favor, ¿no puedes entrar por la puerta? ¿O llamar? ¡O hacer algo que no me asuste! –le reñí.

-Lo siento. Perdón. –se lamentó con la carita de perrito bueno.

Suspiré.

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero, ¿cómo sabías que iba a recoger la casa? –le pregunté, extrañada.

-No es normal que te levantes pronto, a no ser que limpies la casa.

-Espera, ¿cómo…

-Te he estado vigilando. No podía dejarte desprotegida.

Intercambiamos una mirada llena de agradecimiento y cariño. Yo abrí los brazos y me dirigí a él, quien me recibió de igual forma.

-Gracias. –le susurré mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, como siempre había hecho.

-A ti por ser simplemente _tú_.

-Te quiero.

Él me contestó con una sonrisa oculta entre mi pelo.

Seguía en pijama cuando acabamos de limpiar toda la casa, que era grande, y yo personalmente acabé sudando. Decidí que sería un buen momento para ducharme y me dirigí al baño. Al acabar de ducharme, me dirigí al armario, ahora ordenado, y elegí un conjunto formado por unos shorts y una camiseta de cuello ancho, que me ajustaba para que descubriera mi hombro izquierdo. Entonces oí unas llaves y una puerta abriéndose.

-¡Hola! –saludaron dos voces.

-¡Hola, papá! ¡Hola, mamá! –dije saliendo de mi habitación y yéndoles a recibir con un abrazo a cada uno.

-Hola, Rafa. Hola, Carolina. –saludó Embry, saludándoles como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo ha ido en el trabajo? –pregunté, dirigiéndome a la cocina con Embry detrás.

-La verdad es que cansado. –contestó mi padre, con tono agotado.

Alguien encendió la radio y la subió de volumen para que llegara hasta mí.

-A mí aburrido. No ha venido ninguna emergencia ni ningún caso grave. –contestó mi madre, aburrida.

Embry y yo íbamos sacando todo lo necesario para hacer la comida mientras nos contaban eso.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludaron tres voces al unísono.

-¡Hola! –contestamos nosotros.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó Marc, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. –Hola Embry.

-¿Qué tal, Marc? –saludó el aludido.

-Bien. ¿Y a ti? –dije yo, contestando la pregunta de Marc.

-Bien. Hoy me he divertido en la clase de física.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar eso. –dije, incrédula.

-Pues como yo no entiendo que te guste el latín y el griego. –replicó él.

Yo le saqué la lengua y Embry rió.

-Muy buena. –dijo mi mejor amigo, chocando la mano con mi hermano.

Oh, genial. Había olvidado que a Embry también le gustan esas cosas.

-¿Qué hay hoy para comer, Albi? –preguntó Manel.

-Bistec con patatas fritas. –de las que venden en sobres, vamos, congeladas.

-¡Bien!

En la radio, era el momento de las llamadas telefónicas.

-Hola Alba. ¿Has dormido mucho, hoy? –preguntó David entrando en la cocina.

Él siempre me ayudaba a preparar la mesa y después a recogerla.

-Sabes que no. Hoy Embry y yo hemos limpiado la casa de arriba abajo. Por cierto, podríais bajar las latas de refresco a la basura de vez en cuando, ¿no? –le reñí yo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale.

-Sí, sí.

Decidí concentrarme en la radio mientras hacía el bistec.

-Hola. ¿Quién llama? –decía en ése momento el presentador.

-Hola. Bueno, yo llamo desde Forks.

-De Forks, muy bien. ¿Y tu nombre es?

-Jacob. Jacob Black.

Se me resbaló el plato de las manos en el que iba a colocar el tercer bistec. Por suerte, Embry estaba ahí para cogerlo a tiempo.

-¿Y por qué motivo llamas, Jacob? –preguntó una vez más el presentador.

-Bueno, quisiera dedicarle unas palabras a alguien que sé que está escuchando.

-Dinos ésas palabras y a quién.

-Vale. Alba, esto es para ti.

Y por la radio empezó a sonar una guitarra española, y oí la voz de Jacob cantar al compás de la música.

Apagué el fuego y coloqué los bistecs en los platos, y los platos en sus respectivos sitios. Dejé a Embry a cargo de las patatas y fui directa al comedor para escuchar la radio. Seguro que él lo comprendería.

-A comer. –avisé, haciendo que todos se retiraran a la cocina para comerse los bistecs.

Yo me puse al lado de la radio y crucé los brazos en el mueble para apoyar la barbilla en ellos.

Él sabía que Jesse McCartney me encantaba, y había elegido "Tell her" porque se aplicaba a nuestra situación, más o menos.

De repente olvidé todo el enfado, las lágrimas, la situación y la discusión. Me fundí en cada palabra que cantaba Jake, cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –dije, molesta, levantándome del suelo con rabia y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta cansada y cabreada.

-¿Se puede saber qué… -me interrumpí al ver el rostro de la persona que había llamado.

-She's the one thing I could never live without. Oh, oh, oh, oh… -continuó cantando él, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguió cantando para mí mientras yo le observaba sujetando la puerta abierta, reteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que querían salir. Él me dedicaba su sonrisa mientras cantaba con el móvil entre su oreja y su hombro, para que la gente que escuchaba la radio no se perdiese el acontecimiento.

Cuando acabó la canción, el presentador habló por el móvil, el cual estaba en modo altavoz.

-Guau, eso sí que es música en directo. Gracias, Jacob, y esperamos que Alba lo haya escuchado.

Cogí el móvil y hablé al micrófono de éste:

-Te aseguro que sí que lo he escuchado, y a mí también me gustaría decir algo.

-Oh, Alba supongo, eh… Claro, dinos. –comentó el presentador, sorprendido.

-No me vas a convencer sólo con esto. –dije, dirigiéndome a Jake.

Él sonrió sabiendo a lo que me refería, y presionó sus labios contra los míos para fundirse en un beso dulce.

Alguien cogió el móvil y dijo:

-La pareja feliz se está dando un beso de película.

Embry.

Le ignoré y enrollé mis brazos en el cuello de Jake. Él retiró la guitarra hacia su espalda y me rodeó la cintura para acercarme más a él.

-Te amo. –me susurró _él_ en la oreja.

-Y yo. –le murmuré, introduciendo su delicioso olor en mi cuerpo.

-Menos mal que lo arreglasteis. –comentaba Embry, sentado a mi lado, en mi cama. –Me estaba cansando de las diferentes maneras que tenía Jacob en la cabeza para disculparse contigo.

Yo reí.

-¿Y qué tenía pensado? –pregunté, curiosa.

-Subir por tu ventana recitando Shakespeare, enviarte invitaciones para una cena romántica, usarme a mí como cebo, presentarse en tu puerta con un ramo de flores y una limusina…

-Aprenderme el baile de "Dirty Dancing", ponerle tu nombre a una estrella, enviarte 365 cartas, alquilar una barca, dar un paseo en caballos… -continuó Jake apareciendo por detrás. –Me he tragado todas las películas de amor que he encontrado para disculparme "de película", y al final he elegido la mejor.

-¿Y cuál es?

-La mía.

Le sonreí y bajé la mirada. Después miré a Embry.

-Entonces… ¿estábamos hablando nosotros, no? –dije, indirectamente.

Embry sonrió.

-Sí. Estábamos hablando… déjame pensar… ¿solos?

-Sí, exacto. _Solos_.

Los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta de mi habitación para mirar a Jacob. El aludido sonrió.

-Está bien, ya me voy. –dijo, retirándose del umbral.

-¡Gracias! –dijimos los dos al unísono.

-Bueno, ¿cómo va con Natalia? –pregunté.

-Oh, muy bien. Va… muy bien. –dijo, con ésa sonrisa suya llena de admiración y felicidad.

-Me alegro. –dije, sonriendo.

Sentía toda la felicidad que rodeaba a Embry cuando hablaba de ella. Natalia era su foco de felicidad.

_¡Oh!..._ Entonces me acordé de la luz de emergencia de la que me había hablado Jasper.

Natalia es la luz de emergencia de Embry. La mía es Jacob.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de haberte conocido. –comentó Embry sin motivo aparente.

-Oh… ¿En serio? –le dije, esperanzada.

-Sí. Eres la persona que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante cuando los demás no podían hacer nada por mí.

-Yo tampoco es que haya hecho mucho.

-Escucharme. Darme esperanzas por muy remotas que fueran. Y te pido que me perdones por lo que voy a decir ahora, pero me alegro de haberte roto dos costillas hace unos cuantos meses.

-¿Sabes? Yo también me alegro que me rompierais ésas dos costillas. –admití, sonriendo. –Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

-Pues no sé por qué. Yo no he hecho nada por…

-Calladito. –le interrumpí. -¿Quién me salvó de los neófitos? ¿Quién me vigila sin que se lo pidan? ¿Quién me ha dado más amor en todo este tiempo, más cariño, más confianza? Embry, no te quites mérito. Eres como el hermano que siempre quise tener, sólo que mejor.

Él sonrió y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el gesto.

-Te quiero. –le susurré. –Y no hay nadie mejor que tú.

-Lo mismo digo, Allie.

Los dos sabíamos que, ahora, estaban presentes nuestras parejas. Y los dos sabíamos que no había nada como ellos. Pero su amor era una cosa, y el nuestro era otra.


	26. Vacaciones

**26. Vacaciones**

—Cielo, necesitas unas vacaciones. –estableció mi madre, después de una intensa charla sobre lo que había pasado en casa de los Cullen.

—Sí, quizás. –admití.

—No, cariño, no _quizás_. Las necesitas_ ya_.

—Ve mañana a Nueva York. Te irá bien conducir como lo hacen los neoyorquinos. –propuso mi padre.

Lo pensé seriamente durante un momento.

—Puede que tengas razón… —admití.

—Eso es. –permitió mi madre. –Nosotros te compraremos los billetes.

—No hace fal…

—Sí que hace falta. Nosotros te compramos los billetes. –decidió imponente mi padre.

—Vale, no me pegues. –dije, exagerando.

Por la noche, Embry volvió a mi habitación subiendo por la ventana, como de costumbre.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Embry estaba sentado en el saliente de la ventana, llamando al cristal. Yo sonreí.

—Pasa. –le dije.

—Gracias. –contestó pasando por la ventana hasta poner los pies en el suelo de la habitación. —¿Así mejor?

Por la mañana le había dicho que para no asustarme llamara a la puerta, en este caso a la ventana.

—Sí. Mejor. Hola. –le saludé luego con un abrazo.

—Hola, guapa. –dijo, soltándome.

—Mañana me voy. –le conté, sentándome en la cama.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Adónde?

—A Nueva York.

—Oh, qué bien, sí. ¿Vuelves a casa?

—En contexto de la cuidad sí, pero sólo voy de vacaciones.

—Ah, me alegro, sí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? –le pregunté, debido a las afirmaciones a final de frase.

—¿Yo? No, no. ¿Por qué te tendría que mentir? Sí… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, el porqué, pero te conozco, Embry. Sé que me estás mintiendo. Y ahora no hay ninguna circunstancia que te ayude a que pase la excusa por buena.

—Vale. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—…te lo contaré en otro momento, sí, en otro momento.

—¡Mientes!

—¡No te miento! –suspiró. –Te lo contaré, te lo prometo.

Esta vez no había afirmado, sólo había prometido. Suspiré. ¿A estas alturas mi confianza en él se iba a esfumar? No, ni de coña.

—Vale. Te tomo la palabra.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Jacob, que te vas?

—No. He planeado el viaje después de que se fuera. Le llamaré cuando esté allí.

—No creo que…

—No me dejará irme sin él, y quiero pasar unos días sola, sin compromisos. –le interrumpí.

Él suspiró.

—Si así lo quieres…

—Sí. Es lo que quiero. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy raro desde que has entrado por la ventana.

—Oh, sólo estoy… desanimado.

—Necesitas dormir.

—Sí. Será mejor que vuelva, a dormir un poco.

—¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Me encantaría, pero Jacob me necesita.

—Ya… bueno, pues buenas noches. –me despedí.

—Buenas noches. –repitió, besándome la frente. –Disfruta de tu viaje. –dijo mientras saltaba la ventana.

Me asomé y lo vi marcharse corriendo.

¿A éste que le pasaba? Bueno, me acababa de prometer que me lo contaría. Suspiré. Saqué la maleta roja que usé para el casi-viaje a Francia y metí la ropa, el neceser, la documentación, etc. Después, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama para quedarme dormida en seguida.

Me desperté parando el despertador de mala gana. Hoy que tenía algo que hacer, me costaba levantarme. Hay que ver.

Me levanté, me vestí e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Mi avión salía por la tarde. Embry vendría a comer con Natalia. Me la quería presentar ya. ¿Tenía que ser unas horas antes de marcharme? Ouff.

El timbre sonó mientras mi familia terminaba de comer. Nosotros tres comeríamos más tarde para poder hablar de nuestras cosas.

—Hola, Allie. –me saludó Embry cuando abrí la puerta.

—Hola, Em. –le saludé yo, recibiendo su abrazo.

Al separarse de mí, entró en la casa y se quedó a mi lado.

—Ésta es Natalia. Natalia, ésta es Alba. –nos presentó Embry.

—Encantada por fin de conocerte. Ya tenía ganas. Embry me habla mucho de ti, y muy bien. –me dijo ella, sonriendo y recibiendo mi abrazo.

—Lo mismo digo. –aunque no fuera todo cierto, ya que me hablaba de ella sólo cuando yo le preguntaba. –Por favor, pasa. Espero que te gusten los macarrones. –comenté, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

—Sí. Gracias. –dijo ella.

La verdad es que la chica es guapa. Siempre he pensado que la imprimación de Embry nunca sería lo que él se merece, pero bueno. Conocerla primero, juzgar después.

Tuvimos una comida de lo más agradable y entretenida. La verdad es que la chica era divertida. No puedo decir si merecía a Embry, sólo podía decir que ella lo ama como él a ella, y eso me hizo feliz. En realidad, Embry no necesitaba más. Se fueron dos horas antes de mi partida.

Cuando llegó el momento, recogí la maleta y me despedí de mi familia, que exageraron demasiado mi marcha. Supongo que tenían miedo que fuera como la última vez que cogí un avión, bueno, casi.

Salí de casa y cogí mi coche. Pagaría el parking del aeropuerto. Así, si decidía volver antes o después de hora, nadie tendría que interrumpir sus planes para venir a buscarme. Entonces, vi que un volvo plateado me seguía. ¿Edward? ¿Qué hacía éste aquí? Por Dios, sólo me iba de vacaciones, no a poner una bomba en el aeropuerto. Resoplé.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, esperé a que Edward llegara a la puerta.

—¡Alba! –oí mientras leía el billete de avión.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué haces tú, aquí? –pregunté, confundida.

—He venido a despedirme.

—¡Sólo me voy de vacaciones, por el amor de Dios! –exclamé mientras recibía el abrazo de Rosalie.

—Ya, bueno…

—Pero por si las vacaciones son más largas de lo esperado hemos decidido despedirnos en persona. –continuó Edward, apareciendo detrás de Rose.

—Oh, ya, claro… —dije, asimilando la excusa.

Entonces, el móvil de Rose sonó.

—Perdón. –se disculpó, y se alejó con el móvil en la oreja.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo va Bella? –pregunté, por hablar de algo.

Oh, no. Se me olvidó que mencionar a Bella delante de Edward era todo un cúmulo de situaciones. Además, me había perdido toda una semana de acontecimientos, así que me tocaba el sermón del día.

—Bueno, pues el primer día de la semana que no estuviste, Bella…

_Lo siento Eddie, pero no puedo escuchar todo lo que hizo Bella en una semana._

—¿Cómo va? –susurró Rose al teléfono. –Sí, yo estoy con ella. … No hemos visto nada. ... ¿ya viene a por ella? Pero eso es… … Ajá. … Eso está hecho. Nos vemos luego, Alice. –y colgó.

Se acercó a nosotros y tocó el hombro de Edward. Intercambiaron una mirada.

—Iri… Está bien. –susurró, contestando a los pensamientos de Rose.

—¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté, extrañada.

—No, no ocurre nada. –me confesó Edward.

—Vale. –dije, aceptando con facilidad su respuesta. –Me tengo que ir ya, el avión…

—¡Sí, sí! Debes irte, no tenemos tiempo. –me interrumpieron ellos.

—¿_Tenemos_? ¿De qué habláis?

—Cosas nuestras. Hala, que lo pases bien. –dijo Rose, volviéndome a abrazar.

Cuando me soltó, me abrazó Edward.

—Felices vacaciones. –me dijo él mientras se alejaba siguiendo a Rose.

Jum… Estos traman algo… No importa.

Entré al aeropuerto y busqué el detector de metales. Facturé mi maleta como equipaje de mano y fui hacia la puerta por la que entraría al avión. Quedaban siete minutos para que llegara.

Iri… Iri… Iri… No me suena. Eso es lo que había dicho Edward, ¿no? Hum…

Reconstruí la escena de antes en mi mente, extrayendo las partes importantes. "Cómo va". ¿Cómo iba el qué? "Estoy con ella". La única "ella" que había allí era yo. "No hemos visto nada". Ellos no habían visto nada sobre… ¿mí? ¿Iri…? Hum… esto parece aclararse. "Ya viene a por ella". Si "ella" soy yo, lo que viene a por mí es de lo que no han visto nada, y ése "que" podría ser "Iri…"

Ir a por mí. Iri. ¿Mis circunstancias? Amiga de los Cullen, novio licántr…

—¡Irina! –exclamé tapándome la boca con la mano.

Irina viene a por mí… por ser pareja de Jake… Al igual que Victoria iba a por Bella porque Edward había matado a James. Pareja por pareja.

"No hemos visto nada". Eso quiere decir que… todas las despedidas intensas, los comentarios de Embry, la decisión rápida de mi padre con el viaje… ¡Pretendían que me quedara en Nueva York!

¡Serán cabrones todos!

—Acaba de llegar el avión con destino: Nueva York. –anunció la azafata por el altavoz.

Los pasajeros de este avión pueden comenzar a embarcar.

Gracias por su atención y les deseamos un feliz vuelo.

No voy a subir a ése avión. Si Irina me quiere a mí, me tendrá. No matará a Jacob por mi falta.

Cogí la maleta y me dirigí a la cola que se formaba para subir al avión. Cuando llegué a la azafata sin el billete en la mano, ésta me miró y preguntó amablemente:

—¿Hay algún problema con su billete, señorita?

—No, no es eso. Sólo quería avisar que no voy a subir al avión.

—Oh, vaya con mi compañera. Ella le cogerá los datos que necesita el piloto.

—Gracias. –dije, yéndome donde estaba la otra azafata. –Hola.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Qué desea?

—No voy a subir al avión.

—En ése caso, ¿puede entregarme el billete? Lo necesito para coger sus datos.

—Claro. –dije, sacando el billete del bolsillo exterior de la maleta. –Tome.

—Gracias.

Mientras la azafata cogía mis datos, los pasajeros subieron al avión hasta no quedar ninguno fuera. Vi cómo el avión se deslizaba por la pista sin mí dentro.

Otro viaje en avión perdido.

Resoplé.

—Tome, señorita. Lamentamos que no haya viajado con nosotros. La esperamos en otra ocasión. Gracias. –dijo la azafata, tendiéndome el billete.

Yo lo cogí de su mano y me dirigí a la salida.

"No hemos visto nada", había dicho Rose. Estarían vigilando hasta que vieran el avión despegar.

Genial.

En vez de bajar al piso de abajo, me quedé en el que se encontraban todas las puertas para poder acceder a los aviones y me dirigí a la parte frontal del edificio, donde habían unas ventanas de cristal donde podría ver si Edward y Rose seguían allí, y esperaba que no me vieran ellos antes.

Eran capaces de subirme al avión en marcha, los brutos.

Miré por el cristal y busqué una mujer rubia y hermosa junto a un guapo muchacho.

—Bingo. –susurré para mí misma.

Entre los extranjeros y los nativos vi dos figuras plantadas al lado de un volvo plateado. Rose miraba por los alrededores, y Edward se concentraba en un punto fijo. Supongo que intentaba sintonizar los pensamientos del piloto de mi avión. Apenas dos minutos más tarde, Edward se giró hacia Rose y le habló, ella asintió y después se subieron al coche. Cuando ya no vi el coche, me aparté de la ventana y me dirigí a la salida.

Antes de salir del todo, miré de nuevo por los cristales del edificio, pero no vi a nadie que reconociera, así que salí del aeropuerto y me dirigí a los taxis. Cuando entré al vehículo, coloqué la maleta en el asiento de al lado y me puse el cinturón.

—¿Adónde la llevo, señorita? –preguntó el taxista.

—A Forks, por favor. –contesté.

Les va a caer una MUY gorda.


	27. Promesas

**27. Promesas**

Conociendo a Edward, seguro que ya han llegado a casa, pero no aceleraré, sólo por si acaso. Se van a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando me vean entrar por la puerta de su casa.

¿Pero qué se habían creído? Me había enfadado dos semanas con Jacob por lo mismo, ¡y no habían aprendido nada! Bueno, vale, las situaciones son distintas. Está bien, a ellos les daría igual perder mi amistad si estaba protegida.

Protegida… ¡Irina! ¡Oh, mierda!

Aceleré la velocidad del coche al acordarme que Irina estaba suelta, al igual que Jacob. Si no me tenía a mí, iría a por él.

Llegué antes de lo esperado a la casa, y aparqué lejos para que no me oyeran llegar. Desde el coche, fui corriendo hacia la casa, y antes de entrar y cantarles las cuarenta, miré por la ventana de cristal. Estaban mis padres. Y la manada de Jacob, menos él. Todos estaban llorando –menos los vampiros, claro—.

No… no, no puedo haber llegado tarde, no…

Llorando, entré en la casa de un portazo.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO? –grité, llorando, al entrar en la estancia. —¡Tanto protegerme a mí! ¿Estáis locos o qué? ¡No me volváis a hacer esto! ¡No lo volváis a hacer! No volváis… —y caí de rodillas en el suelo, derrumbada.

Las lágrimas y la rabia no me habían dejado continuar.

Le había perdido. Había perdido a Jake. Para siempre.

Golpeé el suelo con los puños y apoyé la frente en éste.

—¿Alba? –preguntó Embry.

—¡No! ¡El papa de Roma! ¿Sois imbéciles o qué? –contesté, llena de rabia.

—¡Alba! –exclamó, con felicidad en su voz y viniendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. —¡Oh, madre mía! ¡Estás viva!

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confundidísima.

—¡Oh, Alba! ¡Gracias a Dios que no has subido al avión!

—¿De qué hablas? –pregunté entre sollozos y confundida aún.

—¡El avión! ¡El avión en el que te ibas a subir! ¡Se ha estrellado! Pensábamos que habías muerto.

Me quedé blanca, petrificada.

—¡La madre que os parió! ¡Pretendíais matarme! ¡Ay, madre! –exclamé, dándome cuenta de lo que me había explicado Embry. —¡Su puta madre! ¡Que he estado a punto de irme a tomar por culo! ¡Santo Dios!

Entonces todo el mundo se tiró encima de mí bendiciendo a Dios o a mi instinto de supervivencia.

—¡Espera! –conseguí decir entre todo el barullo.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Callaros! La superviviente quiere hablar. –ordenó Embry.

Todos se callaron.

—Gracias, Embry. –él me guiñó el ojo. –Si llorabais por mí… ¿Dónde está Jacob?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Y bien? –me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya.

—No…

—¿No qué? –pregunté, desesperada.

—No sabemos dónde está. –contestó Embry. –Tan pronto como recibió la noticia, se fue corriendo. Seth lo persiguió, pero lo perdió de vista.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Tampoco lo sabemos.

—¡Oh, mierda, Embry! –me quejé, saliendo por la puerta.

—Déjala. Ella sabe dónde buscar, y seguro que lo encuentra sano y salvo. –oí que decía Carlisle mientras yo bajaba las escaleras.

Cogí mi coche cuando llegué a él y conduje por la carretera, pensando dónde podría estar.

¿En el claro? No, demasiado cerca. ¿En el acantilado? No. Seth le hubiera encontrado. ¿En el último sitio que me vio? Tiene sentido. Fue… en mi habitación. Hablando con Embry.

Ya sabía adónde dirigirme. Sólo me faltaba tener razón.

Al llegar a casa, aparqué el coche de cualquier manera y entré corriendo en mi hogar. Corrí escaleras arriba y, cuando fui a entrar en la habitación, vi que ésta estaba cerrada. Yo no la había cerrado. Al abrir la puerta con suavidad, apareció una mano de la nada y se aferró al ancho de la puerta evitando así que la abriera más. Me agaché y cogí su caliente mano y seguí al brazo hasta encontrarme con la persona que se escondía detrás de la puerta, llorando aguda y desesperadamente.

—Jake… —susurré cuando le reconocí.

Solté su mano y le cogí por la cintura para abrazarle. Él se aferró a mí devolviéndome el abrazo y sin parar de llorar.

Apreté más su cuerpo contra el mío lamentando enormemente que sufriera así por mi culpa. Cuando abrí la boca para tranquilizarle, él se me adelantó.

—Alba… —susurró. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? –paró para respirar y continuó, sollozando. —¿Por qué te subiste al maldito avión?

Y empezó a llorar de nuevo con más intensidad y desesperación.

Oh, Dios… Esto era lo que faltaba, ya. Ahora cree que soy una alucinación de su mente, que no soy real, que soy un fantasma. _Oh, Dios mío, Jake…_

—Jake, Jake escúchame. Mírame. –dije, retirándome de él para cogerle la cara con las dos manos y obligarle a mirarme a los ojos. –Soy real, no soy ninguna alucinación. Jacob…

Él negó y agachó la cabeza. Yo le volví a levantar el rostro para mirarle a sus negros ojos.

—Jake… —suspiré.

¿Cómo le hacía ver que yo era real, que estaba ahí, con él?

—Jacob, mira. –le dije, cogiéndole la mano y colocándomela en mi corazón. –Es carne, hueso y un corazón que te pertenece. No moriré, nunca, porque mi corazón está enterrado en tu pecho, y no saldrá de ahí para dejar de latir sin seguir el ritmo del tuyo.

Jake dejó de llorar y me miró con otros ojos, llenos de esperanza.

—Alba, estás… estás viva. –concluyó, tocándome el rostro con sus manos.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la mía, frente con frente. Enredó la yema de sus dedos en mi pelo, dejando las palmas de sus manos en mi mejilla. Después presionó ligeramente sus labios contra los míos, abriéndolos un poco luego para intensificar el beso, ahora lleno de desesperación.

—De verdad eres real… ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó, abrazándome de nuevo, sólo que esta vez por la cintura.

Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para devolverle el abrazo. Jake enterró su rostro entre mi pelo, y yo lo escondí en su cuello.

—Te amo, te quiero mucho, te amo, te amo… —susurraba él, desesperado.

—Yo también, Jake, te amo… —dije yo, con la misma desesperación.

No soportaría separarme de él para siempre. Si le pasaba algo yo no sé lo que haría, no podría seguir…

—Estoy aquí, contigo, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Te amo. –le prometí, aferrándome más a su cuello.

—¿No te irás? –preguntó él.

—Nunca si no es contigo. Te lo prometo.

Él suspiró y deshizo el abrazo, pero no totalmente: seguía rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, y nuestros rostros estaban a tres milímetros. Yo seguía con los brazos rodeados en su cuello sin apretar.

Entonces él subió su mano izquierda por mi espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, y yo enredé mi mano derecha en su pelo. Los dos presionamos y nuestros labios se unieron desesperadamente. El beso se intensificó y el contacto de los dos cuerpos se hizo más fuerte. Jake bajó la mano izquierda y la colocó en mi cintura, junto a la otra. Me levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que él y yo aproveché para enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Él se dirigió a la cama cerrando la puerta a su paso y me tumbó en ella sin separarse de mí o parar de besarme. Yo dirigí mis manos a su pecho, y él deslizó sus manos por los botones de mi camisa, bajando después hacia el tejano, con mis dedos también bajando hacia su pantalón.

Me desperté cuando una gota de lluvia chocó sonoramente contra el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y dirigí mi mirada a la ventana. Estaba nublado y llovía a cántaros, pero no sentí frío. Con el brazo de Jacob rodeándome, no podía sentir nada más del exterior, nada que no fuera _él_, su calor, su cariño. Todo él era lo que me importaba en ese momento, un momento de total felicidad para mí. Sentía su respiración en mi nuca, atravesando mi pelo revuelto. La sábana nos cubría la mitad del cuerpo, y nuestra ropa estaba tirada en el suelo.

Suspiré.

Era tan feliz en ese momento…

—Buenos días. –me susurró él en mi oreja, soltando un suspiro que expresaba su sonrisa.

Yo sonreí aunque él no me viera, y me giré sin deshacerme de su brazo, hasta colocar mi mano en su pecho y la otra debajo de mi cara, haciendo de almohada.

—Buenos días. –le contesté, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Cómo has pasado la noche? –preguntó él, coqueto, con _ésa_ sonrisa decorando su rostro.

—Hum… Cálida. –le contesté, sin parar de sonreír.

Él me besó la punta de la nariz.

—Me quedaría en este momento para siempre, pero… —comentó él, recordándome lo que teníamos entre manos.

—Estarán preocupados. –dijimos los dos al unísono.

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla a él y me levanté a por ropa limpia. Me puse unos tejanos y una camisa, mientras que Jacob se puso la misma ropa del otro día. Después de todo esto, pasaría por su casa a recogerle ropa limpia.

Fuimos en mi coche, con él al volante. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, Jake aparcó mi coche en el garaje y llegamos al porche con las manos entrelazadas. Ninguno, de mi familia, había vuelto a casa, así que me pregunté dónde habrían dormido. Oh, claro. Los Cullen tenían camas, sólo que no las utilizan para dormir, concretamente.

Yo entré primera en la casa. Todos estaban allí, despiertos, esperando impacientes.

—Lo encontré. –anuncié, tirando de Jake para que entrara.

Cuando lo hizo, toda su manada se tiró encima de él, menos Leah, claro está. Ella no mostraba sus sentimientos fácilmente, y menos por Jake. Era con el que menos _feeling_ tenía. Cosa rara, ya que ellos comparten muchas cosas referentes al abandono y… Bueno, a lo mejor ya no.

Después de la recibida, nos sentamos en el sofá casi todos los que no éramos vampiros, ya que el sofá no era tan grande. Jacob y yo confirmamos que estábamos bien, y mis padres, contentos y aliviados, se fueron a casa con mis hermanos. Entonces es cuando pudimos hablar de lo que me interesaba a mí.

—A ver, contadme lo que sepáis de Irina. –exigí yo.

—Bueno, lo que sabemos es que no volverá por aquí. –comentó Edward.

—¿Y eso? –pregunté.

—Se arrepiente de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer, así que si vuelve será para una disculpa.

—¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Pude sintonizar sus pensamientos en el aeropuerto. –explicó él.

—¿Llegó hasta el aeropuerto? –pregunté, sorprendida.

No esperaba que llegara hasta él.

—Sí. Por eso nos quedamos hasta que tu avión salió.

—¿Estabas sintonizando dos pensamientos a la vez?

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Oh, hem… Bueno, yo… Os vi. Te vi concentrado e imaginé que sintonizabas los pensamientos del piloto.

—Hum… Lo vas cogiendo cada vez con más rapidez.

—Sí, supongo. –dije, orgullosa de mí misma.

—Por cierto, Jacob… ¿podrías pensar en otra cosa, por favor? –pidió Edward.

—Lo siento, Edward. –se disculpó él.

—¿En qué piensas? –le pregunté en un susurro. —¿Algo sobre Bella? –aventuré yo.

—No. En… la noche que he pasado contigo. –dijo, ruborizándose.

Oh…

Si tuviera mi don, sería más cómodo pensar sin interrupciones. Pero bueno, ya más de dos personas con el mismo don es…

—¡Eh! ¿Qué has hecho? –exigió saber Edward, mirando a Jake.

—¿Qué he hecho de qué?

—Por un momento, sólo un momento, tu mente se ha quedado en blanco, es decir, no podía… leértela.

Levanté las cejas y miré a Jacob con los ojos como platos.

—Pues yo no he dejado de pensar…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Es una posibilidad remota, pero podría ser… —dijo Edward, respondiendo a un pensamiento de Jake.

Hubo otro silencio.

—Me parece bien. –respondió Edward a la mente de Jacob.

—Bueno chicos, me voy. Tengo cosas que aclarar. –dijo Jacob, levantándose del sofá.

—Vale. Adiós. –me despedí.

Él me guiñó el ojo y Edward soltó un gemido.

—Perdón. –se disculpó Jake.

Yo sonreí avergonzada.


	28. Plan conjunto

**28. Plan conjunto**

Un mes después de lo ocurrido con Irina, Quil decidió unirse a la manada de Jake. Yo iba de vez en cuando a casa de Emily para prepararles las magdalenas gigantes a los chicos. Ellos me preguntaban sobre Seth Jacob, Embry, Quil y Leah y sobre los Cullen (entre ellos Bella y Renesmee). Cada vez aceptaban mejor lo de Nessie, y se alegraban por Seth. A su vez, yo me alegraba que ahora las dos manadas estuvieran un poco más unidas.

Había hablado con los Cullen y al final acordamos que me contarían cualquier incidente o problema que hubiera sin dejarme al margen. Ahora formaba parte de su familia, aunque no estuviera sentimentalmente unida a ninguno de ellos, éstos insistían que debía ser así. No tenía que firmar ningún papel para eso, y además con la amenaza del puño de Emmett en un pulso, me convencieron bastante rápido.

Renesmee había hecho grandes avances a las pocas semanas, como su primera palabra y frase, a la semana de nacer –justo cuando yo me fui– y caminó a las tres semanas. Todos estábamos un poco asustados por el gran progreso de la niña, y también por su rápido crecimiento. Sería adulta en menos de cuatro años, o eso pensaban ellos. Yo sabía que la niña dejaría de crecer al tener la apariencia física de una adolescente, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba el disimulo con los Cullen o con la manada, ya que al entrar en el libro de "Amanecer", estaba igual que ellos: sin conocimiento de los acontecimientos.

¡Trabalenguas! Ay, estoy fatal.

No supimos nada sobre Irina en ese mes, así que todos estábamos mucho más tranquilos.

Embry estaba muy inquieto con este tema, más que yo o que Jacob, cosa que era difícil. Lo primero que decía al verme era la palabra Irina. Entonces yo negaba con la cabeza y él volvía a ser él. Tampoco fue para tanto… ¿no?

De todas formas, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Embry, y tenía algo pensado.

—¡No seas cabezón! –le recriminé, girándome para mirarle a la cara mientras caminaba a su lado, pasando a caminar de espaldas.

—No soy cabezón, sólo digo que a él no le gustan demasiado las fiestas sorpresa. –siguió insistiendo Jacob, con una sonrisa en el rostro y caminando por la arena de la playa, al igual que yo.

—Y yo te digo que sí que le gustan.

—¿Por qué crees eso tan fervientemente? –preguntó él, mirando al cielo y levantando las manos con las palmas en dirección a éste.

—Porque le conozco. –le respondí, cruzando las manos detrás de mí.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo no le conozco? –dijo él, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

Como rara vez en él, iba totalmente vestido: pantalones cortos tejanos, camiseta ceñida y botas desatadas. Algún día se me mataría.

—No. Sólo digo que él puede haber cambiado de opinión sin decírtelo. –le expliqué, regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué siempre me convences? –me dijo, cogiéndome el rostro con sus dos manos y acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Bien! –exclamé ante su indirecta, tirándome a su cuello, causando su caída a la arena conmigo encima.

Lo había pillado con la guardia baja, tenía que recordar no acostumbrarme a esto.

Ya me había pasado una vez, y había acabado con morados, así que una segunda vez no me pasaría.

—Eres _única_, te lo juro. –me susurró él, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Yo tenía los brazos enrollados alrededor de su cuello, y aproveché para enredar mis manos entre su pelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y le besé en la mejilla.

—¡Oh, no! –exclamé, dándome cuenta del error.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jake, preocupado y confuso.

—No te lo debería haber propuesto. –dije, molesta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque vas a pensar en ello.

—¿Y qué?... ¡Ah! Oh…

—Sí, eso mismo. –él abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo le coloqué un dedo en su boca. –y no me sirve el "intentaré no pensar en ello", porque lo que quiero es que lo hagas, no que lo intentes.

Bajé la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa y besé sus labios apartando mi dedo de ellos. Me levanté y empecé a caminar lentamente para que le diera tiempo a seguir mi ritmo. Cuando él estuvo de pie, me cogió de la mano y caminamos a un ritmo más normal.

—Hay solución. –decretó él.

—Ah, ¿sí? –dije, levantando la mirada de la arena y mirándolo a él.

—Sí. Sólo tenemos que conseguir que no coincida conmigo a la hora de transformarse.

—Hum… muy listo. –dije, guiñándole el ojo y empujándole ligeramente con el cuerpo.

Él sonrió satisfecho y me rodeó la cintura. Yo rodeé la suya mientras preguntaba:

—¿Dónde?

—Hum… La verdad es que lo tenemos difícil.

—Me gustaría que estuvieran todos: la manada de Sam, incluida.

—Los Cullen querrán estar presentes, supongo.

—Seguro.

—Sobre todo Alice.

—Sí.

—A ver, si contamos los que no soportamos el olor a vampiro, a la cuenta salen nueve, sin contar a Embry. Los que no pueden soportar el olor a lobo son ocho. Creo que ganamos.

—¡Já! Espera. A Embry, Seth, Quil, un poco a Leah y a ti ya no os molesta tanto el olor, ya que estáis acostumbrados. Así que recontando son cinco y tres cuartos contra doce y un cuarto, contando a Embry. Ganan los Cullen.

—¿Repartes a Leah en cuartos?

—No. Reparto su gusto y comodidad en cuartos. Espera, entonces debería ser mitad y mitad.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por Sam. Así que se queda en cinco y medio contra doce y medio. Ganan los Cullen.

—Hum… No estoy de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Es propio de ti. Llevarme la contraria, siempre.

—No. Sólo en las decisiones que no son decisivas ni importantes para tu vida.

—¿Gracias? –pregunté con ironía.

Él sonrió.

—Pero… el problema sigue. Si piensas en ello mientras eres lobo, los demás lo captarán, y lo más seguro es que le preguntaran al mismo Embry sobre el tema.

—Hum… Tienes razón.

—Me estoy dando cuenta que es un poco difícil hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a un hombre lobo, ¿sabes?

—Sobre todo cuando tu novio también es un hombre lobo.

—Sí, sobre todo entonces. –dije, sonriendo. –Y… ¿si le das vacaciones?

—¿Vacaciones?

—Sí. El tiempo que necesitemos para organizarlo todo, tú le das unas vacaciones para que las pase con Natalia.

—No es mala idea. Pero…

—¿Lo ves, como siempre me llevas la contraria? –le recriminé de inmediato, riendo.

Él me contestó de igual forma.

—Oye, sé que lo necesitas entre tus "vigilantes", pero se merece un descansito, como Seth, Leah, Quil y tú mismo. ¿No podéis descansar todos por una semana? Sam no va a hacerle nada a Nessie, ya que es la imprimación de Seth. Además de eso: Seth estará en casa de los Cullen a todas horas porque no puede separarse de Nessie. ¿No ves que no hay peligro alguno? Y ahora me dirás: "Claro que lo hay: Irina". Irina no ha aparecido por aquí desde hace un mes, y además, tú estás a mi lado desde que te perdoné. No tienes excusa para preocuparte.

Él se quedó pensativo, considerando los pros y los contras e intentando encontrar algún indicio que le permitiera contrarrestarme. Seguíamos caminando por la playa, ya que habían acordado que, si no entraban en fase, Sam dejaba a la manada de Jake estar en La Push, lo cual me parecía bien. Era su casa, del lugar que pertenecían. No se lo podía quitar de cualquier forma y menos a Quil, que tenía a Claire aquí.

—Está bien. –concluyó por fin.

—¿En serio? –le dije, incrédula.

—Sí. Una semana de descanso, no más. –advirtió, levantando el dedo índice.

—¡Aah! –exclamé, feliz y tirándome a su cuello.

Esta vez no lo tiré al suelo, pero me rodeó la cadera igualmente.

—Así me gusta, que pienses un poco más en ti. –le susurré en la oreja, sin soltarlo.

—Sabes que lo he hecho por ti. –no era una pregunta.

—No estropees el momento. –le contesté yo.

Aparqué delante de la casa de Emily y salí del coche con tranquilidad.

—¡Alba! –exclamó Jared saliendo de la casa y viniendo a mí con los brazos abiertos para darme un abrazo.

Cuando llegó a mí, me levantó del suelo. De mientras, los demás también salían de la casa.

—¡Oh! Jared, ya vale. Es como si no me hubieras visto durante meses, y vine hace dos días.

—Lo siento, pero Emily nos ha dicho que tenías que hablar con nosotros.

—Ya, claro… Si Emily ha hablado con vosotros, quiere decir que os ha dicho que hoy tengo sorpresa para vosotros… Estás esperando la sorpresa, ¿verdad? –declaré, poniéndome las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno, puede que sea por eso…

—No ha parado de pensar en otra cosa, te lo juramos. –dijeron los demás acercándose a mí y riendo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. –dije, riendo con ellos. –Anda, vamos dentro. –dije, bajando los brazos y empujando a Jared por el hombro.

Los chicos entraron dándose empujones familiares, y es cuando Sam salió de la casa.

—Hola, Alba. –me saludó, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

—Hola, Sam. ¿Cómo va todo? –le pregunté, palmeando su mano en mi hombro.

—Más calmado. –dijo retirando su mano y entrando los dos en la casa.

—Vale, me conformo con eso. –le dije, sonriendo.

Él me la devolvió.

Las conversaciones con él siempre eran así, de información mutua, como más oficiales. Hacía el papel de hermano mayor.

—Hola, Emily. –saludé, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

—Hola, Alba. Qué alegría verte aquí de nuevo. –saludó ella.

Emily siempre era así, alegre y agradecida de mis visitas, ya que decía que entendía la confusión que tenía que sentir al estar con los Cullen y a la misma vez con ellos, sus eternos "rivales".

Hoy la sorpresa era un pastel de chocolate, y para los que no les gustaba el chocolate, había uno de nata. Brady y Collin también venían, ahora, a comer con los chicos, así que ya les consideraba del grupo, aunque fueran unos críos.

Lo que no entendía yo era cómo podían estar en tan buena forma comiendo magdalenas, pasteles y todas las pastas que hubiera en la pastelería o en el libro de cocina de Emily…

Empecé a hacer el pastel de chocolate, y Emily el de nata. Mientras los hacíamos, le comenté a Emily lo de la fiesta sorpresa de Embry, lo que le pareció genial para poder reunirnos todos sin tratos ni malos rollos por en medio.

Bueno, esperaba que Sam y los demás opinaran lo mismo.

Después de comer, Emily se ofreció a lavar los platos por mí mientras yo les explicaba a los chicos lo de Embry.

—Bueno, os quería comentar algo sobre el cumpleaños de Embry. –comencé, captando la atención de todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

—Sí, es cierto. El cumpleaños de Embry es dentro de dos días. –comentó Sam.

—Sí, y he pensado en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. –continué yo.

—Pero a él no le gusta demasiado ser el centro de atención de una multitud. –comentó Jared.

—Lo sé, por eso no será el centro de una multitud. Tengo pensado invitar sólo a sus amigos más allegados. –insinué, para ver si pillaban la indirecta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los chup… los Cullen estarán en la fiesta? –dijo Paul, ligeramente cabreado.

—Sí, Paul. –le dije, cabreada por su enfado.

—Paul, el error no son ellos, sino nosotros, y lo sabes. Nosotros no somos de su manada, así que lo normal y correcto sería no invitarnos, al contrario que los Cullen. –me defendió Sam.

Con esta actitud tan tranquila a veces me recordaba a Carlisle. Pero son demasiado iguales para que Sam se llevara de perlas con el doctor.

Paul frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, controlando así los temblores que le recorrían los brazos.

A Jake le había costado mucho dejarme sola para contar esto, ya que tenía miedo de Paul, que no se sabe controlar. _Demasiado protector_, había pensado en ése momento. Ahora creo que tenía razón, pero tengo a Sam.

—Sam tiene razón, tío. Alba no debería invitarnos a la fiesta. –le apoyó Jared.

Brady y Collin callaron, ya que no estaban demasiado familiarizados con este tema.

—¿Y dónde sería la fiesta? –preguntó Collin, para desviar el rumbo que había cogido la conversación.

—Oh, pues la verdad es que no lo he acordado con Jacob… —comenté, escondiendo otra indirecta.

—Debería ser en casa de los chup… Cullen. –dijo Paul, con amargura por la razón que tenía.

—Sí que debería ser allí, pero yo tenía pensado otro lugar donde estaremos mejor todos, en mi opinión. –opiné yo.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? –preguntó Brady.

—Hacerlo en el exterior, en el bosque.

—¿En el claro donde luchamos contra los chupasangres? –preguntó Paul. Yo le miré. –A ellos sí que puedo llamarlos así, ¿no?

—Sí, tranquilo. –_ésos sí que chupaban sangre._ –Entonces… ¿os parece bien allí? ¿En el claro?

—A mí sí. –dijo Jared.

—Y a nosotros. –agregaron Collin y Brady.

—A mí también. ¿Tenemos que llevar algo? –dijo Sam.

—No. Tampoco haré mucho paripé. Haré magdalenas gigantes y un pastel, pero por lo demás será como un picnic. Si os queréis traer vosotros comida, o todos queréis una cierta cosa me lo decís y yo lo haré.

—Sí, me parece apropiado para Embry. Es de su estilo. –coincidió Sam.

—¿Tendremos que chillar "sorpresa"? –preguntó entusiasmado Jared.

Yo sonreí.

—Como queráis. –dije, levantándome de la silla. –Yo me voy ya, chicos.

—Jacob estará preocupado. –susurró Sam, levantándose conmigo. –Por Paul, ¿me equivoco? –siguió susurrando.

—No, no te equivocas. Pero tranquilo, defenderé a Paul. Hoy se ha portado de lo mejor. –le susurré yo.

—Cierto. –dijo, sonriendo.

Rara vez lo veía sonreír.

—Bueno, chicos, adiós. –dije, revolviendo el pelo de todos los hombres lobo. –Adiós, Emily. –me despedí de ella con la mano, ya que Sam ya había salido para acompañarme.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi coche. Lo abrí y me giré hacia Sam.

—Bueno, si pensáis en algo más para la fiesta, me avisas.

—Sí, tranquila.

—Y tú, a ver si te tomas un descanso.

—Lo intentaré cuando no haya demasiado barullo.

—Error: ahora no hay barullos.

Él sonrió.

—Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

—Vale. Adiós. –me despedí, rodeando con un brazo la espalda de Sam, y él rodeando mi cuello.

—Adiós. –repitió mientras me subía al coche.


	29. Coordinación

**29. Coordinación**

—¡Alba! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó desesperado Jake en cuanto entré en casa de los Cullen, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Tranquilo! Paul no me ha hecho nada, se ha comportado fenomenal. Él propuso casi todas las ideas. –le tranquilicé yo, apartando sus manos de mi rostro. –Hemos acordado el lugar. –informé, con Jacob de la mano, a la familia vampiro que había delante de mí.

—¿Dónde, dónde, dónde? –preguntó excitada Alice.

—En el claro. –contesté.

—¡Genial! Yo colocaré los globos, las mesas, los carteles, los regalos…

—Alice, la fiesta la organiza Alba. –la paró Carlisle.

—Tiene que elegir ella, cariño. –coincidió Esme.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tiene que ser…

—Alice, a Embry no le van esas cosas, así que no va a ser así, lo siento. –le señalé yo.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero es… —replicó Alice.

—Amor, no es tu fiesta. –dijo Jazz, cogiendo a Alice de la cintura.

—Alice, sabemos que te encanta organizarlo todo, pero déjalo en las manos de Alba esta vez. –intentó convencerla Edward.

—Está bien… —dijo triste Alice.

—Si lo hago mal, te prometo que no organizaré nada más y te lo dejaré a ti. –prometí.

—Una propuesta arriesgada, ¿no crees? –me susurró Jacob.

—Déjala que sea feliz. –le respondí de igual forma.

—Bueno, entonces di cómo será la fiesta. ¡Va, hombre! –dijo Alice, volviendo a estar excitada.

—Bueno, yo había pensado hacerlo como un picnic. Haré magdalenas gigantes para los chicos y un pastel, en el que me podéis ayudar. –agregué, mirando a Esme. –No sé si poner música de fondo…

—Mientras sea de fondo y no para bailar… —se quejó Jake.

—Será de fondo, pero si alguien quiere bailar me gustaría que se pudiera bailar. –le expliqué yo.

—Lo que es el acontecimiento parece simple. –comentó Carlisle. –Así que, ¿por qué no pasamos a hablar de los regalos?

—Me parece apropiado. –dijo Emmett, que estaba con Rosalie, cogiéndole de la cintura.

—Vale, hum… ¿qué tenéis pensado regalarle?

—Hemos pensado que un coche entre todos no estaría mal. –contestó Rose.

—¿Un coche? ¿De los caros?

—Un Audi A5 descapotable en color negro. –dijo Emmett, experto en el tema.

—Es un buen coche. –dije, impresionada. –No… ¿será muy caro?

—No te preocupes por eso, cielo. Queremos hacerle un regalo a Embry, y creemos que ése es el mejor que podemos darle. –dijo Esme.

—¿Participaréis en el regalo, Jake? –preguntó Bella, con Nessie en brazos.

—Supongo que sí. Total, hemos propuesto nosotros el modelo…

—¿Tú también? –le susurré a Jacob, girándome hacia él.

—Oh, vamos… Somos doce para comprar el coche, no nos saldrá tan caro.

—¿Doce? –pregunté, extrañada.

No me salían las cuentas.

—Leah se ha unido al proyecto.

—Guau. Oye, ahora que pienso… La manada de Sam también podría participar en el regalo. Ya sabes, un regalo conjunto. –propuse yo.

—No es mala idea, Jake. –me apoyó Bella.

—Hum… de acuerdo, hablaré con Sam. –dijo Jacob.

—¿Y si se lo digo yo? –propuse yo. –De todas formas tengo qu…

—No, ni hablar. No correrás más riesgos. –me interrumpió él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué riesgos? Jake, Paul ya no tiene motivos para enfadarse conmigo, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Y si ése día está de mal humor?

—Jacob, por Dios… Deja de ser tan protector. Si está de mala leche, Sam no le dejará acercarse a mí. Ni Sam ni los demás. No son tontos, Jake.

—Pero puede…

—Ya vale. –declaré.

—Está bien. Pero deja que esta vez vaya yo. Embry es uno de mis mejores amigos. Me gustaría tomar un papel más importante en todo esto, por favor.

Mierda. ¿Por qué lograba convencerme? Es que tiene razón… No es justo.

—Vale. –le dije, muy a mi pesar.

Él me rodeó la cintura y me besó la mejilla.

—Bueno, la fiesta es mañana. –dije, nerviosa.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Mañana! –exclamó feliz Alice.

—Alice, tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? –le dije, haciendo gestos con las manos.

—¡Vale! Ups, digo… Vale. ¡Estoy…! Hum… Estoy tranquila. No chillo. –contestó ella, bajando y subiendo su tono de excitación en la voz.

—Y borra ésa sonrisa que dice: "Estoy tramando algo sensacional, como por ejemplo, una fiesta sorpresa." –le dije, señalando su sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Mejor me voy, yo no puedo con esto. –dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Y se fue dando saltitos de excitación.

—¿Qué le pasa a Alice? –preguntó mi padre, saliendo del comedor.

—Oh, nada. Está nerviosa por lo de la fiesta. –le contesté, girándome hacia él.

—Oh, ya… No recordaba que fuera tan… así.

—Referente a eso, papá, ¿podrías intentar no pensar en la película cuando Edward esté cerca? Durante la batalla, Embry me contó que Edward había visto imágenes en tu cabeza, cosa que les extrañó y apuesto lo que quieras a que lo investigaron. Así que, por favor…

—Sí, vale. Intentaré no pensar. Pero no es justo que me lo digas tú.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confusa.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Edward no te puede leer la mente. –contestó él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hum, esto… Voy a mi habitación. –dije, saliéndome por la tangente.

Me dirigí a las escaleras corriendo para que no pudiera quejarse, y cuando estuve en mi habitación, cerré la puerta.

—¡Yo también te quiero! –chilló él desde el piso de abajo, sarcásticamente.

Yo sonreí y me senté en la cama. El ordenador portátil estaba delante de mí, encendido. Moví el ratón para quitar el salvapantallas y me puse en internet. En el buscador de Google, escribí:

_Kristen Stewart_

Había pocos datos de ella. Muy pocas páginas, muy pocas fotos. Fui a su página en Wikipedia, y no había ni foto. Leí su biografía y su carrera. No ponía nada de ningún proyecto sobre la adaptación de un libro.

Sí, aún no había perdido la esperanza. Patético, ¿verdad?

Entonces un ruido me asustó, pero supe en seguida qué era.

—Hola, Embry. –saludé, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Cerré la ventana con un _clic_ y se descubrió el fondo de pantalla.

—Hola, Alba. –me saludó él. —¿Cómo sabías que era yo? Podría haber sido Edward, o Jacob…

—Es más normal que aparezcas tú, no ellos. –dije, girándome para mirarle.

Él se tiró encima de mí, no fuerte, y me besó la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Has cenado? –le pregunté.

—Sí. He cenado y estoy bien. Bueno, normal, como siempre. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y tú? No se te ocurra ponerte anoréxica, ¿eh?

—No, tranquilo. –dije, sonriendo. –He cenado y estoy fresca como una rosa.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oye… tú… —empezó él.

—¿Sí? –le incité yo.

—Tú… —suspiró. –Me… ¿tienes que decir algo?

—¿Qué? –pregunté, disimulando estar confundida.

Hablaba de su cumpleaños, pero representa que yo no sé nada…

—¿No me tienes que decir algo? No sé, como una palabra así muy concreta, ¿sabes?

—No. –mentí, mordiendo el labio inferior.

Quería comprobar si me acordaba de su cumpleaños. Él no me lo iba a decir. Esperaría a que yo me acordara o sacara el tema, y le daba igual si era dentro de dos meses.

Suspiró.

—Da igual. Total, no es importante, sólo es una chorrada sin importancia. –dijo, dolido.

Oh, no podía verle así… ¿Y si se lo digo? ¡No! La fiesta es sorpresa… Pero es que con ésa carita de niño bueno… Va, se lo digo. ¡No, ni loca! No puedo decírselo. Oh, por Dios, Embry, no pongas esa cara…

—¿Seguro que no es importante? –le incité.

—No, no. A nadie le importa, y menos a ti.

Ouch… Eso ha dolido…

—Bueno, vale… —conseguí decir sin expresar el dolor que me causaban sus palabras. –Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero muchísimo, ¿verdad? –le pregunté, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Sí, claro. Me lo has demostrado unas cuantas veces. –dijo él, sonriendo con la sonrisa que me encantaba y me llenaba de alegría.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te veo… de bajón. –pregunté, y no era por lo de su cumpleaños.

—Oh, bueno, sí… Estoy de bajón, no sé porqué, sí.

—Mentira.

—¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó, sonriendo.

—¿El qué? –pregunté, confundida.

—Saber cuándo miento.

—No te lo voy a decir. Si no, intentarías no hacerlo, y yo no sabría cuándo mientes.

—Es que eso es lo que quiero.

—Y por eso no te lo digo. –dije, riendo.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, es que… Jacob me ha, nos ha dado vacaciones durante una semana, cosa que es un poco rara. Además, cuando entro en fase y encuentro con el pensamiento a Sam o a cualquiera de ellos, siempre tienen una excusa para salir de fase, así que me encuentro solo. La única que sigue ahí es Natalia, y tú, claro. Y estoy empezando a pensar que he hecho algo para merecer esto…

—¡No! ¡No lo vuelvas a pensar! ¡Nunca! –exclamé ante su ridículo pensamiento.

Oh, Dios… Esto no está funcionando… ¡Lo estoy destrozando por dentro! Espero que cuando vea la fiesta me perdone… Sin él no sé cómo podría seguir.

—¡Vale, vale! Si no vuelvo a pensarlo, ¿te tranquilizas?

—Sí. –dije a la carrera.

—Vale, entonces prometo no pensarlo nunca más, ¿vale? –me prometió, acariciándome el pelo.

—Vale. –acepté, apoyando mi frente en su pecho. –Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—Hum… no. ¿Por?

—Para pasar un rato juntos fuera de estos muros. –dije, sonriendo y retirándome de Embry para mirarle a los ojos.

—"Fuera de los muros de este palacio", ¿no? –bromeó, riendo.

Yo también reí.

—Sí, eso. –dije, sonriendo.

—Me parece bien. Tengo ganas de pasar un rato contigo, a solas en el exterior.

Me mordí el labio, planeando algo. Alice quería organizar la fiesta, ¿no? Y Embry y yo queríamos pasar un rato a solas, ¿verdad? Hum…

—¿Qué planeas? –preguntó Embry, levantando ambas cejas.

—¡Oh! Hum… Nada, ¿por? –mentí, mordiéndome el labio al acabar de hablar.

—Mientes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo también tengo mis trucos.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo.

—Vale. Estoy pensando en pasar todo el día juntos, y solos. –dije, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer? Ahora que Jacob está de vacaciones…

—No, no, no. Tú déjame a mí. Y ahora largo, fuera de aquí. Mañana me vienes a buscar y nos vamos a Seattle o a donde tú quieras. Nos podemos quedar aquí, también. Pero tengo que irme a dormir pronto para eso. Va, va, largo… —le insistí, empujándole hacia la ventana.

—Hem… ¿A… a qué hora paso? –preguntó, sorprendido ante mi reacción inmediata.

—A cualquiera, pero ahora va… Lárgate ya… —dije, poniéndome espalda con espalda para empujarle mejor.

—Ya, vale, ya me voy. –dijo, por fin, saltando por la ventana.

Yo la cerré y corrí la cortina, por si acaso. Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Alice. Espero que no esté cazando…

—¿Alba? ¿Qué ocurre? –contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea, preocupada.

—Nada, no pasa nada que tenga que ver con ningún peligro para mi vida. –la tranquilicé.

—Oh, vale. Dime, entonces. –dijo, con su jovial voz.

—Oye, yo mañana voy a pasar toda la mañana con Embry y, desgraciadamente, no podré preparar la fiesta… —dije, con un falso tono decepcionado.

—¡Aaah! ¿¡Me dejas prepararlo a mí! ¿Soy la encargada? –dijo, alegre.

—Sí. Las magdalenas y el pastel los haré yo, igualmente.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya verás. Tú ocúpate del resto. ¿Podrás?

—¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que podré! Aunque yo con los hombres lobo no me llevo muy bien, que se diga…

—Que se ocupe Jacob.

—¡Vale! ¡Tranquila, lo dejas en buenas manos!

—Me lo creo. Gracias, Alice.

—¡A ti! ¡Buenas noches! –y colgó.

¿Acababa de dejar en manos de Alice la fiesta sorpresa de _Embry_? Debo estar loca.


	30. Mi sitio

**30. Mi sitio**

Me levanté pronto, ya que no sabía a qué hora vendría Embry a recogerme. Me vestí con unos tejanos largos y una camisa, y metí en el bolso el móvil, las llaves de casa, el regalo de Embry, el monedero, el mini paraguas plegable y el iPod.

Bajé las escaleras cuando estuve lista, y me fui a la sala de estar. No había nadie en casa, ya que todos estaban trabajando o estudiando.

—¿Alba? –oí desde el piso de arriba.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada e intentando reconocer la voz, ya que no me esperaba a nadie.

—¿Alba? –volvió a preguntar la voz en susurros.

—¿Jake? –pregunté, insegura. —¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

—Estoy abajo. –informé, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Entonces oí las escaleras y Jacob apareció en el comedor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté, confundida.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa sobre la fiesta. –dijo, acercándose a mí.

—Se ocupa Alice. –repliqué.

—No, es que… —suspiró. –Un chico se ha… transformado hace poco. Uno de los nuestros, y Sam no puede dejarlo solo, ya que es un poco… agresivo.

—Oh, vaya…

—Y me ha preguntado si puede venir a la fiesta…

—Hum… Jake, la fiesta es para amigos allegados… —objeté yo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso he decidido hablar contigo sobre esto…

Yo suspiré.

Genial…

Entonces se oyó el claxon de un coche y yo dirigí mi mirada a la puerta.

—Oh, no, Embry ya está aquí… —suspiré de nuevo y miré a Jake. –Está bien. Pero diles a Emmett y Jasper que se ocupen de mantenerlo tranquilito, no quiero que cause destrozos. –le advertí, levantando el dedo índice.

—Vale, gracias, guapa. –dijo, besándome los labios y oyéndose de fondo el claxon.

—Va, que me tengo que ir. –le dije, apartándole con esfuerzo.

No quería dejar de besar ésos labios.

Fui corriendo a la puerta y salí cerrando tras de mí, pensando en el beso.

—¡Por fin! Me pensaba que te habías olvidado, con tanta prisa que tenías ayer por la noche… —se quejó Embry, recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos

—Lo siento, es que me he entretenido. –me excusé, recibiendo su abrazo.

Me subí al coche por la parte del copiloto y Embry por la del conductor.

—¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté cuando puso en marcha el coche.

—A Seattle, a la playa. –me contestó.

—Pero… ¿no hará frío? –playa, Seattle, cerca de Forks, el pueblo más lluvioso del país…

—He pensado en eso. Me tienes a mí, si se da el caso. Llevo un abrigo, también, por si te resulta más cómodo.

—Guau. Ahora, con esta actitud, sí que pareces el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Cuidas de mí como una hermanita. –dije, sonriendo y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él.

Él estaba feliz. Sonreía con ésa sonrisa que me hacía feliz a mí también. Rebosaba alegría por todas partes. Le envolvía un brillo especial de felicidad total que se transmitía a todo el que estaba a su alrededor, en este caso, a mí.

Me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír más aún, pero mi labio se escapó de entre los dientes para extenderse en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? –le pregunté, mirándole mientras me volvía a morder el labio para no ampliar más la sonrisa.

—No sé. Estoy feliz. Supongo que por pasar el día contigo. –no apartó la mirada de la carretera ni borró su sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Sonreí más y desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana lateral.

—Pues tendré que salir más contigo para que mantengas ésa sonrisa. –bromeé.

—Pues a lo mejor. –dijo, con un tono demasiado serio.

Me giré hacia él, sorprendida y borrando ligeramente mi sonrisa. Él retiró la mirada de la carretera para mirarme alzando las cejas, serio. Después volvió a mirar al frente con una sonrisa. Yo le imité.

—Te estabas burlando de mí. –concluí.

Él rió con ganas.

—Sabes que te quiero.

—Sí, ya.

No paramos de sonreír mientras duró el viaje a Seattle. Llegamos a la playa, desierta, lógicamente. Nadie iba a venir a la playa cuando estábamos entrando en invierno… Al aparcar en frente de la playa, Embry se dirigió al maletero del vehículo y sacó una funda de guitarra. ¿Llevaría una guitarra ahí dentro, o el abrigo que me había mencionado? Tampoco tenía mucho interés, la verdad. Se dirigió hacia mí después de cerrar el maletero y rodeó mi cuello con el brazo izquierdo, y yo rodeé su cadera con mi brazo derecho. Empezamos a caminar hacia la playa, y después él me guió a través de ella.

—¿Cuándo será la boda con Natalia? –pregunté, graciosa y alzando los ojos hacia los suyos.

Él me devolvió la mirada.

—¿La boda? ¿No vas un poco, sólo un poco,… rápida?

—Puede…

Y los dos reímos.

—Pues cuando ella quiera. No la quiero presionar, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Supongo que con la imprimación desearás casarte cuánto antes, ¿no?

—Va a ser que sí. ¿Te lo ha contado Jacob?

Yo reí, él sonrió.

—No. Lo acabo de intuir. Ya sabes, por la forma en la que hablas de ella.

—Ya… ¿Parezco cursi?

—¡No! Sólo… —busqué la palabra. –enamorado. –decidí.

Él sonrió y me la contagió.

—Gracias. –dijo.

Yo le puse una mano en el pecho para transmitirle mi cariño, después la retiré.

—¿Y tú con Jacob qué tal?

—Oh, bien. Tenemos muchos… "momentos".

—¿Como la semana que estuvisteis sin hablaros?

—Fueron dos semanas, no una, y no. No de ésos, exactamente.

Él rió.

—Sí, me lo imagino.

Le miré con incredulidad y gracia.

—¿Y qué te imaginas que son ésos momentos?

—Bueno… pueden ser _ésos_ momentos, o ésos.

—Ajá. ¿Y cuál es cuál?

—_Ésos_ momentos suelen ser en un mueble que sirve para dormir, ésos momentos son "cursis".

—Me refiero a los segundos, malpensado. –dije, empujándole ligeramente con el cuerpo.

Él me respondió de la misma manera, pero más fuerte. Yo le contesté más fuerte, y él todavía más, tanto que hizo que cayera a la arena húmeda y me abatiera una pequeña ola, dejándome los vaqueros mojados, pero no mucho.

—Gracias, "hermano-mayor-que-cuida-de-su-hermana-menor". –dije, sarcásticamente.

Él rió a más no poder mientras yo me levantaba de la arena. Le miré con mi mirada más asesina, pero no funcionó. Me contagió ésa sonrisa que yo adoraba, y simulé estar enfadada siguiendo para delante sola, mientras él se quedaba atrás, riendo. Yo sonreía.

—¡Espera! ¡No me dejes solo, va! ¡Era una broma, te lo juro! ¡Hermanita! –me chilló, corriendo hacia mí y rodeando mi cintura cuando estuvo justo detrás de mí.

—Eres malo conmigo. –me quejé yo, cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.

Él me besó la mejilla, causando que dejara de simular enfado.

—Ven, te voy a enseñar algo mientras se te seca el pantalón. –dijo, cogiendo mi mano y tirando hacia él, para que le siguiera.

Me condujo lo más lejos de las olas que pudo, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Yo le imité. Cogió la funda de guitarra colgada a su espalda y la puso en su regazo. Abrió la cremallera y de ella sacó una guitarra española.

—¿Tú y Jacob formabais un grupo o algo así? –pregunté, dándome cuenta que Jacob también sabía tocar la guitarra.

Él rió.

—No, sólo que un verano nos aburríamos y nos apuntamos todos juntos a clases de guitarra. Genial, ¿eh?

—Sí, magnífico. –dije irónicamente.

—Te sirvió para reconciliarte con él. –me recordó.

—Sí, vale. Tiene utilidad. –confirmé, asintiendo.

Él sonrió.

—Vale. –dijo, retirando sus ojos de los míos y dirigiéndolos a la guitarra.

La ajustó, la afinó y se puso cómodo.

—¿Lista? –me preguntó, volviendo a mirarme.

—Sí. –dije, segura de mí misma.

Empezó a tocar la guitarra, uniendo notas y acordes hasta formar una melodía. Luego la acompañó con la voz.

Turnaba su mirada, a veces dedicada a la guitarra y sus manos y otras veces dedicada a mí.

La parte que cantaba Kiara en la canción de "El rey león 2", titulada "Somos Clan", Embry me obligó a cantarla yo. Y yo no era una gran cantante que digamos… Pero a él no le importó.

Cuando acabó, le miré con admiración.

—Gracias. –le dije, susurrando.

—Guapa. Otra, no te la pierdas. –dijo, excitado y volviendo la mirada de nuevo a la guitarra. –Esto es un poco arriesgado, porque el original es genial. Allá va, dedicada a ti.

Suspiró, y empezó a tocar la melodía para luego acompañarla con la voz.

No sé qué tontería había dicho antes, algo que no sabía si llegaría a interpretarla igual. Imbécil. Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos al escuchar cada letra de "En mi corazón vivirás", de Phil Collins, todas dedicadas a mí.

Embry me dedicaba, junto con cada frase, una sonrisa de las mías.

Entonces, sentí que estaba en mi lugar. Siempre me había sentido… desplazada. Nunca había estado cómoda en un sitio o con mis amigos, al menos no del todo. Aquí me sentía plena, sentía que éste era mi mundo, mi realidad, mi sitio. Por fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, y esta vez no me había equivocado. Aquí me sentía yo, con mis sentimientos y mis actos.

Saboreé el momento hasta el extremo.

La canción se acabó.

—Te quiero, hermanita. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví, inclinándome hacia él para rodearle el cuello y dedicarle un abrazo. Él me envolvió y escondió su rostro entre mi pelo.

—Yo también te quiero, Embry. Eres el mejor hermano mayor que una puede desear.

Antes de retirarme del todo, le besé la mejilla.

—¿Cómo va el tejano?

—Húmedo. A lo mejor si me siento encima de ti se seca antes. –propuse, graciosa.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Imbécil. –dije, sonriendo.

Él rió mientras guardaba la guitarra.

—¿Lo tenías planeado? –le pregunté.

—No. En realidad tenía otro plan. –me contestó, levantándose de la arena y colgándose la guitarra a la espalda.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál? –pregunté curiosa, mientras Embry me ayudaba a levantarme.

—Cantar a la luz de la hoguera, de noche, en la playa. –dijo, rodeándome el cuello y yo su cadera.

—¿Como en las películas?

—Sí.

—Pues yo he pensado otra cosa. Podemos comer en Forks, en el bosque, como un picnic.

—Guau. Genial. ¿Para cuándo? –preguntó, ansioso.

—Hum… ¿qué hora es? –pregunté.

—Las once.

—¡Oh, Dios! Qué rápido se ha pasado la mañana… Vamos ya. –dije, yendo hacia la dirección contraria.

—¿Ya?

—Sí. Quiero hacer pastel de postre y magdalenas gigantes.

—¡Oh! Entonces vamos.

—¡Serás glotón!

Él rió.


	31. ¡Boda al canto! perdón

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! ME SALTÉ LA BODA, Y ME DOY CUENTA AHORA…**

**¡LOS SIENTO DE VERDAD! UN GRAN FALLO POR MI PARTE…**

**LO SIENTO TT**

**AQUÍ LO TENEÍS, ¡Y PERDÓN!**

**15. ¡Boda al canto!**

—¡Chicas! –nos gritó Charlie al ver que no nos movíamos. –Ayer os quedasteis dormidas…

—¡Oh, vaya! –exclamó Bella, levantándose de golpe.

Yo me incliné hacia delante y escondí mi rostro entre las manos.

—Voy a… recoger mi habitación mientras os despertáis.

—Gracias, papá.

Y entonces Charlie se fue escaleras arriba.

Bella suspiró. Yo le miré preguntándome qué le pasaba.

—¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te querías levantar antes?

—Oh, no, no. Sólo estaba pensando que me salvaste de una mala noche.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Antes de que tú vinieras yo estaba soñando con… cosas _rojas_. ¿Entiendes?

—Oh, sí. –cosas rojas: sangre, ojos rojos, vampiros, etc.

—Si no hubieras venido, tendría unas ojeras impresionantes.

Yo le sonreí y me levanté para abrazarla.

—Voy a hacer crepes. ¿Querrás?

—Alice nos viene a recoger a ambos, ¿no?

—En principio, sí.

—Entonces vale. Pero antes voy a casa a cambiarme. Aún llevo la ropa de ayer. –dije con una cara de disgusto.

Bella rió.

—Vale. Hasta ahora.

—Sí, ahora vuelvo. Por cierto, felicidades. Es el gran día.

—Gracias. –me agradeció con una sonrisa.

Salí de la casa y me fui a la mía. Cuando entré, saludé en voz alta y fui directa a mi habitación. Me duché en un momento y me pasé el peine por el pelo. Después Alice me lo arreglaría, estaba segura. O si no, Rose, o Esme. No dejarían que fuera con un peinado cualquiera. Después me vestí con ropa limpia y cogí lo necesario para una boda: móvil, monedero y llaves. Conclusión: bolso.

—¡Papá, mamá! Vuelvo a casa de Bells. Me ha dicho que me hace ella el desayuno y que después nos viene a recoger Alice.

—Vale. ¿Entonces nos vemos allí? –dijo mi madre.

—Sí. Poneros guapos, ¿eh?

—Está hecho, vida. –prometió ella.

—Vale. ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós! –dijeron todos al unísono.

Guau. Qué familia más grande tengo. Sin contar a los Cullen, que según ellos, soy una más de la familia, al igual que la manada. También me consideran parte de la "familia".

Me encanta Forks.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella, las crepes estaban hechas.

—Hola de nuevo. –saludé al entrar en la cocina, con Bella detrás.

—Hola. –me saludó Charlie.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer.

—¿Tú no comes? –le pregunté a Bella

—No me apetece.

—¿Te crees que me importa? –le exigí.

Ella me miró, y yo a ella. Al final, gané yo.

—Está bien. Ya me hago unas a mí, también. –se quejó, yendo hacia la encimera.

—Así me gusta. –le dije, sonriendo.

—Te llamaré cuando no quiera comer. –me dijo Charlie. –Ah, no… —rectificó, cuando se dio cuenta que Bella ya no viviría más en casa con él.

—Todos crecemos. –le señalé para animarle, apretándole la mano.

—Gracias. –me dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

Yo le contesté con el mismo gesto.

Entonces se oyeron unos golpes impacientes en la puerta principal. Alice…

Cuando entró en la casa, yo me concentré en las crepes recién empezadas a comer. Pero de pronto me cogieron del brazo, tirando.

—¡Alice! ¡Estoy comiendo! –exclamé.

—¡Comes en el coche! Pero como me lo manches…

—Vale, vale. –cogí el plato y el tenedor y entré en el coche con ellos.

—¡Te lo devolveré, Charlie! ¡Te lo prometo! –grité desde el coche en marcha.

Decidí no escuchar la conversación mantenida entre Alice y Bella. Quería dejarles intimidad.

Para conseguirlo, me concentré en las crepes intentando adivinar el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar a casa de los Cullen.

Acabé justo al llegar a la casa. Cuando entramos, Alice le tapó los ojos a Bella para que no pudiera ver el decorado. Ella se quejó, pero Alice no cedió. La verdad es que era precioso aquello.

—Te ha quedado genial, Alice. –expresé, para picar a Bella.

—¡No seas así! –se quejó de nuevo Bella.

—¿A que sí? –dijo Alice, contenta y haciendo como si Bella no hubiera hablado.

Había flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas desde cualquier cosa material que hubiera en la habitación, pendiendo en largas líneas de vaporosos lazos. Las sillas estaban envueltas en raso y el altar era un arco rebosante de más flores y lazos. Además, olía de maravilla: azahar, lilas, fresias y rosas cubrían mi sentido del olfato.

—Por cierto, Alba…

—Dime.

—Rosalie te espera en su habitación. –me informó Alice. –Ella te ayudará mientras yo estoy con Bella, y así también controláis a los chicos.

—Genial. Me adelanto. –le dije, subiendo ya por las escaleras.

—Vale. –confirmó desde su posición.

Subí hasta la habitación de Rosalie y golpeé la puerta con los nudillos.

—¡Oh, Allie! Vamos. –dijo Rose cuando me vio.

Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me hizo sentarme en una silla y empezó con el maquillaje.

—Te podré ligerita. Si te pongo demasiado se notará y te verás horrible.

—Eso lo soy siempre. –comenté, por lo que me llevé una colleja. —¡Au!

—Por mentir. –me regañó Rose.

Fruncí los labios y dejé que empezara por el rimel de los ojos.

—Y hemos acabado contigo. Sólo falta vestirte. –anunció Rosalie, por fin.

Me ayudó a ponerme el vestido con tal de no deshacer el peinado ni correr el maquillaje.

—Mírate ahí. –dijo, señalando el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

Le hice caso y fui hacia él. Cerré los ojos antes de llegar en frente de mi reflejo, y cuando estuve mentalizada, los abrí.

—¡Ay, madre! ¿Ésa soy yo?

En el espejo se veía una chica de mi edad con el pelo lleno de tirabuzones, formando así un pelo rizado. Llevaba una cinta de pequeñas flores naranjas decorando el pelo castaño claro, y tenía las pestañas tan negras que le hacían resaltar el verde oscuro de sus ojos. Tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas y los labios los tenía pintados de rosa claro.

—Sí. Estás muy guapa. –dijo Rosalie, contestando a mi anterior pregunta.

—Gracias, por todo. ¡Eres fantástica!

Ella sonrió y propuso:

—Vamos a ver a Bella. Si puedo ayudar, mejor.

—¿Ayudar a Bella? –le pregunté, extrañada.

—Sí. Si se va a unir a mi familia, será mejor que me lleve algo mejor con ella.

—¡Oh! –exclamé, y abrí los brazos para abrazarla.

—¡Párate! –me ordenó. –Me encantaría abrazarte, pero no quiero estropear todo mi trabajo.

—Está bien. Vamos a ayudar a Alice.

Rosalie fue hacia el baño donde estaba Alice con Bella, y yo me fui hacia la entrada para saludar a los chicos, y, cuando llegaran, a los padres de Bella.

—Hola chicos. –saludé, mientras ellos limpiaban la cocina. Bueno, limpiar entre comillas.

—Vaya, Alba, estás… hem… –dudó Edward al verme.

Los otros dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Tanto cambio? –pregunté, sorprendida.

—No, no cambias. –dijo Jasper.

—Sólo eres tú. –continuó Emmett.

—Mostrándote al mundo tal y como eres. –añadió Edward.

—Oh… Gracias. –les dije, sonrojándome.

—¡Te queremos, hermanita! –dijeron los tres al unísono, robándome una sonrisa.

—¡Ey! Me he traído la cámara. Voy a hacer fotos. –comenté.

—¿Ya? –preguntó Emmett.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema? –exigí.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

La superioridad de una mujer…

Fui hacia mi bolso y saqué mi súper cámara. Le hice fotos a todo: al decorado de dentro de la casa, al del jardín, a los chicos "limpiando", a Esme vigilándolos, entré al baño para hacerles fotos a las chicas y después, Alice la cogió y me hizo fotos a mí y a mí con la novia.

Entonces, abajo, se oyó la puerta.

—¡Tus padres! –exclamé, y bajé a saludarlos.

Cuando llegué abajo, los saludé de boca, ya que Rosalie me había prohibido besar y tocar cualquier cosa.

—Estás muy guapa. –me elogió Charlie.

—Gracias. Tú también vas muy guapo. –le dije, guiñándole un ojo. –Bella está en el baño. –informé.

Y ellos se fueron derechitos allí. Por la ventana, pude ver el coche de mi padre, y a mi familia subiendo por las escaleras, así que fui a abrir.

—Hola. –les saludé cuando abrí la puerta antes que llegaran a ella.

—¡Guau, Alba! Estás preciosa, cariño. –exclamó mi padre.

Y después todos me dijeron casi lo mismo.

Ellos iban con esmóquines distintos: grises y negros. Las corbatas eran cada una de un color distinto. Muy original. Mi madre llevaba un vestido morado largo de tirantes y lleno de pequeños brillos, con más volumen en cuanto más bajaba el largo.

—Tú también estás muy guapa, mamá.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Entrad, os presentaré a quien pueda.

Les presenté a todos los Cullen, a mis amigos humanos, a Seth, Sue y Billy, ya que a Embry ya le conocían. También iba muy elegante, él: llevaba un esmoquin gris oscuro con una corbata roja.

—Muy guapo. –le dije mientras simulaba ajustarle la corbata.

—Lo mismo digo, peque.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y dejé que mi familia se dispersara.

—¡ALBA! –me llamó Alice desde el baño.

—Ups. Me llaman.

Y me dirigí para el baño, de donde salía ya la madre de Bella.

—Alice está desesperada sin tenerte a su lado. –comentó Renée cuando pasó por mi lado.

Entré en el baño, y supe que me esperaba una riña.

—¡ALBA! ¡Para matarte! ¡Va, que tenemos que entrar nosotras primero, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento.

La canción que tocaba Rosalie con el piano se transformó en una nueva, cuando Charlie comentó algo:

—Venga, Bells, es nuestro turno para batear.

—¿Bella? –inquirimos Alice y yo a la vez.

—Sí. –chilló Bella. –Edward, vale.

La música sonó fuerte, la canción, la marcha nupcial.

—Es nuestro turno. –anunció Alice. –Cuenta hasta cinco y síguenos. –le dijo a Bella

—Vas preciosa, Bells. –le susurré, antes de salir a las escaleras.

Alice y yo bajamos al tiempo por las escaleras. Después recorrimos el corto pasillo hasta Edward. Él me miró y me sonrió, y yo le guiñé el ojo. Después nos pusimos a un lado para que Bella pudiera reunirse con su prometido.

Los votos fueron sencillos, y cuando llegó el momento de decir "hasta que la muerte nos separe", me sorprendí, ya que lo substituyeron y dijeron: "tanto como duren nuestras vidas". Se llevó el puntazo de la boda.

—Sí quiero. –dijo primero Bella.

—Sí quiero. –la imitó después Edward.

Luego, el señor Weber les declaró marido y mujer, y después se besaron.

—¡Uoooou! –grité, junto a todos los presentes, celebrando el nuevo acontecimiento.

Edward y Bella estaban oficialmente casados.

Aplaudí chillando "hurras" y "vivas", cuando de giraron para mirar al público. Entonces empezó la tanda de abrazos. Yo los abracé cuando pude.

Después de la celebración principal, salimos al jardín, también decorado, sólo que éste con luces. Alice había calculado perfectamente la hora en que acabaría la ceremonia para poder salir al exterior sin ellos llamar la atención. Ahora tocaba felicitar a los novios y desearles una feliz vida juntos, o una feliz eternidad, en su caso.

Yo esperé a que acabasen todos para no agobiar a nadie. Cuando no hubo nadie más con intenciones de acercarse a ellos, Edward me miró y me sonrió. Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me dirigí a ellos. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, Edward me tendió su mano y yo la cogí, entonces él aprovechó y tiró de mí para abrazarme.

—Te quiero. Gracias por todo. –me susurró al oído.

—Guapo. Muchísimas felicidades. Tu sueño se ha cumplido, así que disfrútalo, y cumple los deseos de Bella. Házmela feliz.

—Te prometo que lo haré. –dijo, apartándose de mí.

Le acaricié la mejilla y le di un beso en ésta.

Después crucé mi mirada con la de Bella.

—¡Allie! –dijo, rodeándome la cintura para abrazarme.

Yo le devolví el abrazo.

—Cariño, muchas felicidades. Te noto feliz. –le dije al oído.

—Y lo estoy. No sabes cuánto. Gracias por animarme cuando lo he necesitado, gracias simplemente por ser mi _mejor_ amiga. Te quiero.

—¡Me vas a hacer llorar! Yo también te quiero mucho. No le presiones mucho, todo esto es nuevo para él.

—Te lo prometo.

Antes de retirarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me imitó.

—Felicidades a los dos. –les dije, cogiéndoles a ambos de la mano.

—Gracias. –contestaron al unísono.

Entonces nos fuimos todos a la pista de baile, ya que la pareja tenía que bailar el primer baile. Cuando lo hicieron, Esme bailó con Edward y Charlie con Bella. Después todo fue un cúmulo de gente bailando. Bailé con todos los invitados masculinos, incluyendo los de mi propia familia y excluyendo a Edward.

Al final, Edward vino a buscarme.

—Por fin te encuentro. –me dijo, colocando una mano en mi cadera y la otra cogiendo la mía en alto.

—¿Me has estado buscando? –le pregunté.

—Sí, claro. Tenía que bailar con mi madrina. –dijo, sonriente.

—Oh, claro. –le dije, irónicamente, con una sonrisa.

Entonces me acordé de quién tenía que ser el padrino de Bella.

—¿Te ocurre algo? –me preguntó, preocupado.

—Sólo estaba pensando en el padrino de Bells.

—Jacob.

—Pues sí. Qué listo eres, Ed.

—Gracias. Pero es que le tengo preparada una sorpresa.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Jacob vendrá de un momento a otro. Llevaré a Bella con él allí, retirados de todo el mundo.

—¿Me lo dices por si acaso tengo que intervenir, o qué?

Él sonrió, pero asintió.

—Una prevención, nada más.

—Ya… Hem, Edward…

—¿Qué?

—Bailas muy bien y estamos a gusto, pero Bells está libre. –le avisé yo.

—¡Oh! Gracias. –dijo soltándome y besando mi frente.

Yo me giré y busqué una silla retirada para descansar. Cuando la localicé, fui hacia ella y me senté. Cogí una copa y la llené de Fanta.

—¿Cansada? –dijo una voz, terriblemente familiar.

—No, para nada. Sólo aburrida de bailar. Siempre los mismos pasos. Una y otra vez.

—Ya. –dijo él, riéndose. —¿Tú no bebes nunca?

—No, nunca. –le dije, en tono de broma, aunque fuera la verdad.

—Unas cuantas de tus magdalenas estarían muy bien aquí.

—Tú lo que eres es un glotón, Embry Call.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, supongo.

Yo le miré, ya que todo este rato había mirado a la gente bailar, y abrí la boca para preguntar si sabía que Jacob estaba aquí, pero la cerré.

¿Y si Edward no quería que lo supiera nadie más? Por otra parte, Embry debía haber oído a Jacob mientras mantenían su forma de lobo, ¿no?

—Sé que está aquí.

—¿Quién? –pregunté, sin saber qué me había dicho.

—Jacob.

—¡Ah! Ya… Era lógico que lo supieras. Es tu mejor amigo.

Anda, mira, otra excusa por la que tenía que saber que el padrino de la boda estaba a unos pasos de la fiesta.

—¿Tú crees… crees que es buena idea? –pregunté.

—Lo que yo creo es que debería haber descansado un poco antes de venir, por prevención.

¿Estos hombres sólo sabían prevenir, o qué?

—Pero… ¿él se siente a gusto viniendo?

—Debe sentirse así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es alguna regla de la licantropía o cómo?

—No, sólo que estar cerca de su impr… —se interrumpió, y mantuvo silencio.

—¿Impr…? –le presioné para que continuara.

—Impr… Impr… Impresión. –dijo, al fin.

—¿Impresión? –repetí, confundida.

—Sí. Su impresión sobre la fiesta, sí… pues eso, que tenía que confirmar su impresión sobre la fiesta y sobre el aspecto de la novia, sí.

—Ajá. Ya, y… ¿eso es una "ley de supervivencia del licántropo en la gran ciudad"?

—No, sólo una ley que tiene él en… su… fuero interno, sí.

Cuando Embry confirmaba el final de sus frases, es que estaba mintiendo. Pero como estábamos en una boda, lo pasé por alto.

—Vale. Esta vez pasaré la excusa como buena.

—No es una… —se interrumpió girándose hacia atrás, mirando al bosque.

Yo seguí su mirada, pero no vi nada.

—¿Qué ocu… —me interrumpí al ver que Embry ya no estaba.

Volví la mirada hacia atrás y lo vi entrando en fase.

Me volví a girar para confirmar que no me miraba nadie y, cuando me hube asegurado, corrí hacia la dirección que había tomado mi mejor amigo.

Cuando llegué, vi a Jacob cogiendo los hombros a Bella.

—Jake, colega, vámonos, –decía en ese momento Seth. –te estás descontrolando.

Y como siempre, intervine sin pensar.

—¡Jacob, ya vale! –le supliqué, colocando mis manos en sus brazos.

Él pasó de mí.

—Jake, le estás haciendo daño.

Seguía pasando de mí.

—¿Bailas conmigo? –le pregunté para entretenerlo.

Y funcionó.

Se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? –preguntó, confuso.

Los demás me miraron con la misma expresión.

—Tú eres el padrino, yo la madrina. Es tradición que éstos bailen juntos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Yo sólo me concentraba en Jacob.

—Una canción. Sólo una. –le supliqué.

Entonces, la presión se aflojó y dejó caer los brazos.

Yo le di mi mano derecha y la levanté, y le cogí su mano derecha y la coloqué en mi cadera. Después puse mi mano libre, la izquierda, en su hombro.

Le miré a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas retenidas, y empecé a girar.

_Siempre los mismos pasos. Una y otra vez_.

Recordé la conversación con Embry mientras controlaba los pasos.

Todos los demás se fueron retirando hasta quedarnos sólo Jacob y yo.

Él inclinó la cabeza y una lágrima cayó al suelo, sonando en mi oído más fuerte que la música.

Le miré con pena y deshice la postura de baile para abrazarle por la cintura. Él me devolvió el abrazo rodeándome con los brazos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. –se lamentaba él.

Nunca hubiera pensado en ver llorar a un hombretón como Jacob. ¡Y menos a Jacob!

—No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa la tienen los sentimientos.

—Gracias. ¡Oh, mierda! Te he mojado el hombro.

—Da igual.

—No. Te estropearé el vestido.

—Sólo es agua.

Él asintió.

—Estás preciosa. –comentó cuando se hubo calmado.

—Hum… Gracias. Pero tu opinión no cuenta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú tenías una imagen muy guarra de mí. Acababa de colaborar en una guerra. –le recordé.

—Cierto. Pero no estabas tan mal.

—¿Qué?

—Ibas sexy.

Me eché a reír al escuchar esa palabra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Jake, ¿cómo iba a ir sexy con porquería por todo el cuerpo? –le pregunté, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

No le había soltado la cintura aún, y él tampoco a mí. Aún me tenía rodeada con sus ardientes brazos.

—Sólo intentaba buscar algo bueno en esa pinta tan horrible que llevabas.

—Ja, ja, ja. –reí, irónicamente.

—Yo no he mejorado demasiado.

Le miré de arriba abajo, y volví a sus ojos.

—No. Definitivamente no. Sólo en el vendaje del brazo. –le dije, dándole un golpecito con el dedo índice en su brazo para después devolverlo al sitio de antes: su cadera.

—Sí.

—Que por cierto, ¿cómo está? –pregunté, refiriéndome a su brazo.

—Bien. Calentito. –bromeó él.

Volví a reír, cuando oí a Rosalie en la entrada del bosque.

—Alba, es la hora.

La entendí a la primera. Edward y Bella se iban de luna de miel.

—Vale. Ahora voy. –le prometí.

Pero ella se quedó en el mismo sitio. No se fiaba de Jacob.

Resoplé.

—Bueno, me necesitan en la fiesta. –le dije, soltándole.

—Vale. –contestó él, triste.

—Nos veremos regularmente, seguro.

—¿Y eso?

—Voy todos los días a La Push, aunque sólo sea un ratito.

—Vale. Pues nos vemos allí.

—Sí.

—Ejem… —dijo Rose, "aclarándose" la garganta.

Jake me abrazó como antes y se fue.

—Anda, vamos. –inquirí.

—Bella te está esperando, y Alice está súper inquieta. –comentó Rose mientras caminábamos a la entrada de la casa.

Yo me quedé al pie de la escalera del porche, cerca del coche que iba a llevar a Bella y Edward de luna de miel.

Al principio de la escalera, Bella se despedía de su padre. Cuando acabó, se dirigieron directos a mí huyendo de la tormenta de granos de arroz. Yo, por descontado, también les tiraba, así que los míos les dieron de lleno.

—¡Ey! ¡No es justo! –gritaron los dos a la vez cuando estuvieron casi encima de mí.

Edward me abrazó fugazmente y después Bells de igual forma.

Subieron al coche y arrancaron. Los vi alejarse cuando oí un aullido lleno de dolor, y me quedé mirando la oscuridad que cubría la carretera pensando sólo en una palabra:

Jacob.


	32. Imposible

**31. Imposible**

—¿A casa de los Cullen? –preguntó Embry, confundido, mientras conducía por una carretera de Forks.

—Sí. Allí tengo todos los ingredientes. –le contesté.

—¿Y por qué los tienes allí?

—Me… gusta practicar mientras todos están con Nessie. –no se notó mi mentira, ya que no era del todo una: no practicaba, pero sí que me aburría cuando Carlisle medía a la niña, así que voy a hacerlo a partir de ahora.

—Oh, ya… Bueno, vale. –dijo, borrando la sonrisa del rostro y escondiendo esa luminosidad que lo envolvía minutos antes.

—Los Cullen no están. Se han ido de caza todos juntos, incluyendo la niña. Pero siempre dejan abierto.

Entonces, Embry volvió a sonreír y el brillo especial volvió a su cuerpo.

Yo sonreí.

—¿En qué parte del bosque habías pensado hacer el picnic? –preguntó él, entrando en el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen.

—En el claro, que está cerca. Así la comida estará mejor… —busqué la palabra. –conservada.

—Ya. Buena idea.

Yo sonreí y él me acarició la mejilla.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja, pero no me importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me importó lo que la gente pensara de nosotros.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, y Embry aparcó delante de la casa. Bajamos y entramos en la casa. Fuimos directos a la cocina, nos pusimos delantales y sacamos todos los ingredientes.

—Vale, primero se hace esto, lo pones aquí, y luego haces así, y así y lo metes aquí. El siguiente paso lo hago yo, ¿vale? –le dije, dándole instrucciones sobre los primeros pasos de la receta.

—Sí, señora. –dijo él, haciendo un gesto militar.

—Así me gusta, soldado. –bromeé yo.

Los dos reímos y Embry empezó a hacer lo suyo.

—Por cierto, me he olvidado una cosa en el coche, ahora vuelvo. –dije, saliendo de la cocina.

—De acuerdo, señora. –siguió bromeando él.

Salí de la casa corriendo y me dirigí al claro. Cuando llegué, busqué con la mirada a Alice y fui hacia ella cuando la encontré.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo va todo? –pregunté, colocándome a su lado.

—¡Alba! –exclamó, abrazándome. —¡Oh, oh! Va genial. He invertido la mañana en los decorativos de las mesas, porque he pensado en poner comida en mesas pequeñas y redondas por todo el alrededor del claro, para que los licántropos no tengan que ir cargados con la comida y los tapers y los cestos y todo eso. Esme y Rosalie han ido a comprar algunas cosas y han hecho otras. Las magdalenas y el pastel es asunto tuyo. Los lobos han ido a buscar el coche y lo han puesto en un lugar estratégico, después de probarlo, claro. ¿Qué más…? Ah, ¡sí! Hemos puesto mantas en el suelo, como verás, y hemos acordado en chillar todos "felicidades" en cuánto Embry llegue. ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? –hablaba tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban, y hubo algo que no estuve segura de pillarlo.

—Oh, hem… La verdad es que es bastante mi idea. ¡Genial, Alice!

—¡Ay, qué bien! –dijo, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

—¿Dónde está Edward? Le necesito.

—Me pensaba que te habías quedado con Jacob… —bromeó Rosalie, apareciendo por detrás de mí.

—¡Hey, Rose! ¿Cómo estás? ¿A gusto? –le pregunté, temerosa de su respuesta.

—Bueno, sabes que no me gustan mucho los chuch… licántropos, pero no me puedo quejar.

—Oh, genial. Me alegro. –dije, sonriendo.

Ella me devolvió el gesto.

—Por cierto, —comenzó Rose. –mi hermano está…

—Aquí. –dijo Edward, apareciendo de repente delante de mí.

—¡Oh! Qué susto. –me quejé. –Oye, tienes que avisar a los demás. –le dije.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la llegada de Embry al claro, para poder gritar "felicidades". –dije, intentando ser sarcástica.

No funcionó.

—Un idea genial, ¿eh? –dijo emocionada Alice.

Sí, genial. Irónicamente, claro.

—A lo que iba, léele la mente para saber si está cerca o lejos.

—De acuerdo. –aceptó él.

—Gracias. –le agradecí. –Ahora me tengo que ir corriendo. Oh, una cosa más. ¡¿Sam? –le chillé.

—Dime. –dijo Sam apareciendo por mi izquierda.

—Cúbreme con tu olor, si no Embry me olerá a vampiro y creerá que tramo algo.

—Muy lista. –dijeron todos.

—Oh, lo sé. –dije con falsa chulería.

Ellos rieron. Sam me abrazó y después me fui hacia la casa.

—Toma. –dije, tendiéndole a Embry mi regalo envuelto, entrando en la cocina.

—¿Y esto? –dijo él, extrañado, cogiendo el regalo.

—Felicidades guapísimo. –le felicité.

Él me sonrió y me levantó en volandas.

—¡Gracias! No me lo esperaba, Dios.

Yo sonreí mientras él se miraba el regalo, con forma cuadrada.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó.

—¡Ábrelo! –le exclamé.

Él sonrió y empezó a rasgar el papel.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es genial! –dijo cuando vio el contenido.

—¿Te gusta? Lo he hecho yo. No sabía qué regalarte…

—¡Es perfecto! –dijo él, interrumpiéndome. —¿Te has descargado todos los discos de Elvis y de Michael Jackson y los has puesto en un CD? ¿En serio lo has hecho tú? ¡Es increíble!

—Pues créetelo. –le dije, alegre.

Él me volvió a abrazar.

—Gracias.

—No hay por qué darlas. Va, vamos a continuar con esto, cumpleañero.

Él me sonrió, dejó el disco fuera del alcance del chocolate y me ayudó con la comida.

Cuando por fin acabamos, él me preguntó que por qué hacía tantas magdalenas.

—Oh, pues… porque eres un glotón. –no era ninguna mentira, así que se lo creyó.

¡Já! Soy genial.

—Anda, vamos al claro ya, que tengo hambre. –dije, mordiéndome el labio.

—No tienes hambre, mentirosa.

Le miré aún mordiéndome el labio.

—Pero tú sí. Vamos.

Él asintió con esfuerzo y se puso en marcha detrás de mí. No hablé durante el camino para que pensara y Edward pudiera oírle. Cuando estuvimos en frente del claro, deseé que Edward hubiera avisado a los demás.

—Va, tú primero, viejo. –le dije, sonriendo.

Yo llevaba el pastel, por eso le dejé pasar primero. Por si se les ocurría tirar serpentinas o algo así…

Embry entró en el claro y se quedó quieto. Yo entré seguidamente después que él.

—¿Esto también lo has hecho tú? –preguntó, al ver el decorado.

No había nadie allí.

—Hum… Casi. –le contesté, mirándole.

Él se giró hacia mí y es cuando pasó.

—¡FELICIDADES EMBRY! –chillaron de repente un montón de voces.

Los dos nos giramos hacia el claro y de entre los árboles salieron los Cullen. Pero… ¿y los lobos?

—¡Vaya! Dios, no me lo esperaba… —dijo Embry, riendo.

Todos vinieron hacia él y le felicitaron.

—¿Me habéis preparado una fiesta sorpresa? –dijo él, alucinando e inmensamente feliz.

—Sí. Pero por idea de Alba. –dijo excitada Alice, sin dejar hablar al resto, que se habían quedado con la boca abierta para contestar la pregunta de Embry.

—¡Genial! Y… Ni Jake, ni Quil, ni… los demás están aquí, ¿no? –me preguntó, apenado.

—Aquí, no. –le contesté.

No sabía dónde demonios se habían metido…

Entonces sonó un claxon y un coche negro salió de la nada a toda velocidad, directo a nosotros.

Se paró a centímetros de mí y del pastel. Jake conducía.

—¡Lo llegas a tocar, Jacob Black, y te juro que no te hablo en un mes! –le grité.

Embry alucinaba. Estaban todos metidos en el coche, no me preguntéis cómo.

¿Cómo coñ… se habían metido _todos_?

—¡OH, DIOS! ¡DIOS! ¡GENIAL!

—¡FELICIDADES! —chillaron todos saliendo del coche y tirándose encima de Embry, menos Leah. Ésta le abrazó cuando se hubo levantado del suelo. Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo… Leah cariñosa. ¡Já! Lo escribiría en mi diario, si tuviese.

—¿_Eso_ es para mí? –preguntó Embry entre un montón de barullo.

—Sí. Genial, ¿eh? –le contestó Emmett.

—¡Dios! ¡Sois todos geniales! –exclamó él.

Yo sonreí.

—¡Magdalenas, magdalenas, magdalenas! –pidieron a coro todos los licántropos, mirándome.

—¡Vale, vale! –las cogí del suelo y las coloqué encima de una de las mesas, dirigiéndome a la siguiente al acabar para dejar el pastel. Las bebidas estaban puestas en la siguiente mesa.

A partir de ése momento, todo fue muy familiar. Nos comimos el pastel todos juntos y, aunque los Cullen no comieran, se sentaron con nosotros. Alguien puso la música y algunos bailaron. Luego todos se dispersaron, pero no en grupos, sino todos hablando con todos, como las citas de cinco minutos. Era genial. Pasaban de manta en manta, mezclándose vampiros y licántropos. A Nessie se la veía feliz, también. Hasta Rosalie se reía con algún que otro licántropo.

Era genial.

En ése momento, me levanté, cansada de estar sentada, y me quedé de pie con la lata de trina en la mano.

—Hola. –saludó una voz no reconocida.

Me giré y vi a un joven, de mi edad sería, moreno y sonriente.

—Hola. –le saludé, sonriendo.

Él sonrió más y se acercó un poco más a mí. Creo que excesivamente…

—¿Sabes? –me preguntó con voz cautivadora, o el intento.

—Nnoo… —dije, dudosa.

Este tipo me daba miedo.

—Creo… creo que… —cambió el tono a dulzón. –que me he enamorado de ti.

Parecía borracho, pero no había alcohol entre las bebidas.

—Ya, claro… —dije, sin creérmelo.

—En serio… Creo que… No. Es _seguro_ que eres mi _imprimación_.

—Ya… —comenté, pensando en serio que estaba borracho.

—¡Hablo en serio! –gritó, cogiéndome del brazo, haciéndome daño.

—¡Eh, suéltame!

—¡Eres mi imprimación!

—¡Déjame! –forcejeé.

—¡Khevin! ¡Jacob! –gritó Sam.

Entonces me giré y vi que Jacob temblaba.

—¡No, Jake! –grité.

Me giré hacia Khevin y vi que lo miraba fijamente, comenzando a temblar, también.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejadlo ya! –les grité a los dos.

Khevin seguía sujetándome la muñeca, y yo miraba aleatoriamente a los dos hombres lobo.

Sam cogió a Jacob con la ayuda de los demás, y Emmett, Edward y Carlisle cogieron a Khevin. Jasper se encargó de relajar el ambiente.

—Oh, Dios mío… —susurró Edward.

—¿Qué? –le pregunté.

—Que sí que eres su imprimación.

—Pero… es imposible… No puede…

—Alba, —dijo Jasper, calmadamente. Yo seguía agitada, ya que el don de Jazz no me afectaba. –puedo sentir sus sentimientos hacia ti, y son los mismos que Jacob, o que Seth por Nessie.

Mi corazón se aceleró, sin poderse creer lo que me estaban confirmando.

Es imposible… no puedo ser la imprimación de _dos_ hombres lobo… Es improbable, es… sencillamente imposible…


	33. Pacto

**32. Pacto**

—En serio, no puede ser… —dije, intentando convencer a Edward y Jasper. –No puedo ser su imprimación…

—¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Khevin, con tono amenazador y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Yo le miré con asco por el tono que había empleado.

—Porque soy la imprimación de Jacob.

—¿QUÉ? –preguntó, enfadado y empezando a temblar de nuevo. —¡Te mataré, te mataré! ¡Ella es mía! ¡MÍA! –empezó a chillar, dirigiéndose a Jake.

—¡Jasper, cálmalo! –le grité yo.

Khevin se empezó a relajar.

—Jake, Quil, Sam. –los llamé yo. –Tenéis que llevarme a hablar con el consejo sobre esto.

—Él, no. –ordenó Khevin, refiriéndose a Jacob.

Lo miré con rabia.

—No me digas lo que he de hacer. –dije, conteniendo la furia que me embriagaba. –Jake.

Mientras él me cogía en brazos, no aparté los ojos de Khevin, amenazantes, al igual que los míos. Cuando Jake comenzó a alejarse, retiré la mirada de sus ardientes ojos. Sam y Quil se habían adelantado en su forma lobuna, y nosotros nos habíamos alejado rápido del lugar.

—Esto no puede ser… —susurré, aún incrédula.

Jake guardó silencio.

—¿Tú qué piensas? –le pregunté, para sacar tema.

—Que te metes dónde no te llaman.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, un poco confundida y cabreada.

—No te tendrías que haber metido en esto nunca. No tendrías que… haber conocido a Edward, ni a mí. ¡Mira cómo has acabado! En la batalla, acabaste herida por todas partes, casi te pierdo en un accidente de avión, te has alejado de tu familia, alguno de los Cullen te podría morder en cualquier momento, incluyendo a Nessie, casi te atrapa la tal Irina y…

—¡Ya vale! Sí que he pasado todo tipo de riesgos, pero no vuelvas a decir que debería no haberte conocido, porque eso me mata. Me mata, Jake. Tú eres una parte importante de mí, al igual que Embry, la manada o los Cullen. ¿Cómo te hago entender que sin vosotros no podría ser feliz? Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado, algunos después de mi familia, pero es que es como si formarais parte de ella. Por favor, Jake, no digas más burradas.

Él se paró y me miró. Se acercó poco a poco a mí hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron perfectamente encajados. Besé sus labios con dulzura y cuando sentí que ése mismo sentimiento me correspondía, le besé con desesperación, y él me imitó.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de reunión, se encontraban allí Billy, el viejo Quil, Sue Clearwater, Sam y Quil. Les miré con nerviosismo y miedo, y después dirigí mi mirada a Jake, que tenía una cara totalmente descompuesta. Cuando me dejó en el suelo yo le besé la mejilla, y después me dirigí al consejo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del tejano y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Moví la cabeza pidiendo una explicación.

—Se lo hemos contado todo, —empezó Sam. –y ha dado tiempo de pensar y exponer las ideas, así que puedes preguntar.

—Gracias. –le dije yo. –Ésto, ¿había ocurrido antes?

—Sí. –me contestó Billy, con una voz experta. –Pasó hace años, así que sabemos lo que pasará.

—¿Y qué pasará? –pregunté.

Billy miró al viejo Quil y a Sue con una mirada llena de dolor, aunque no lo reflejara su cuerpo.

—Habrá guerra. –dijo, definitivo.

Se le quebró la voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que guerra? No puede ser, sólo soy una chica, una…

—Eres su imprimación. Reunirá a lobos para la causa, como lo hizo la vampira de pelo rojo.

—¿Será como el ejército de neófitos?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para evitar eso?

—No puedes evitarlo. Elegirás a Jacob, y cabrear a un lobo agresivo no es buena idea.

—Y la verdad, —continuó el viejo Quil. –no creo que Jacob te deje marchar fácilmente, y menos si es en contra de tus deseos.

Miré al suelo, sintiendo dolor en el corazón. Me giré hacia Jake, quien me miraba con atención, dolor y cariño en ésos ojos castaños.

Ahora expresaban que no quería perderme, y no me iba a dejar.

No le podían matar. No podía perderlo en una estúpida guerra. Morirían, saldrían heridos, todos.

Jake me iba a dejar ir, y tanto que sí. Si yo lo deseaba, él lo haría. Por efecto de la imprimación, lo que Jake hacía, todas las cosas hechas y dichas por él han sido para hacerme feliz. Porque eso es lo que hace la imprimación. Porque eso es lo que me había explicado él. Sí. No iba a dejar que les tocasen un pelo. A ninguno.

—Quiero hacerlo. –dije decidida, ocultando las lágrimas, enterrándolas en lo más profundo de mí.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Jake.

—Le elijo a él.

—No, no puedes hacerme esto. Ni a ti, ni a mí.

—Puedo hacerlo. Es lo mejor Jake, y tú lo sabes. –me giré hacia los ancianos y Sue. –Si yo lo deseo, Jake lo hará, ¿me equivoco?

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

—Sí. –me contestó Billy, con el dolor expresado en su rostro.

Temía por su hijo. Si me quedaba con él, a saber qué le pasaría en la batalla. Y si no lo hacía, Billy sabía que Jacob estaría enfermo durante un tiempo. Enfermo de amor, y él no quería eso.

—No lo hagas, Alba. –me dijo suplicante Jake, haciendo que me girara hacia él.

—Sabes que es lo mejor. –le recordé. –No voy a dejar que mueras en la batalla. Como tampoco voy a dejar que lo haga Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam o cualquiera de ellos. Y si elegir a Khevin es el camino para conseguirlo, voy a seguir ése sendero.

—Pero no es lo que deseas. No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

—Lo deseo, Jake. –dije, intentando sonar convincente y sin dudas. –Quiero hacerlo, es mi deseo más ferviente.

—No me hagas esto, no _te_ hagas esto. –dijo, cogiéndome el rostro entre las manos.

—Lo que te estoy haciendo es salvándote la vida, y lo que me estoy haciendo es haciéndome feliz cumpliendo mi deseo.

Tenía que conseguir que Jacob se lo creyera, encontrar el tono de deseo que él conocía y lo hacía reaccionar.

—Le amo. –dije por fin, con dulzura y convicción.

Sonó tan real, tan deseoso, que Jake me soltó y retrocedió, como si le hubiera dado un manotazo en toda la mejilla, haciéndola arder. Se le hundía la parte del pecho donde tenía su corazón, donde tenía el mío. Retrocedió muerto de dolor, colocándose el puño en el músculo que nos da la vida.

El corazón se me aceleró, noté que se me saldría del pecho en algún momento para volver al de Jake. El músculo no quería mi cuerpo, no quería mis decisiones. Sólo lo quería a él. La respiración se me aceleró mientras me giraba hacia el consejo.

—No habrá guerra. Ya he elegido. –declaré, alto y claro.

Me giré hacia Jake, le miré y después me dirigí corriendo al bosque. Debía contárselo a Khevin. Decirle que no tenía motivos para pelear, y que Jacob no atacaría porque sabía que ése era mi deseo.

Corrí y corrí en dirección al claro, cuando por fin lo vi, a lo lejos. Comencé a caminar y a intentar regularme la respiración, y me dirigí con paso firme hacia la multitud, separados en dos bloques: los Cullen con Khevin, intentando tranquilizarle, y por otra parte los lobos, que se mostraban tensos ante la situación y las consecuencias. De seguro que había alguna leyenda sobre esto.

Entré al claro y me dirigí directamente hacia Khevin, cuando se me ocurrió mirar a los lobos de refilón. Un gran error por mi parte.

—No puedes hacer esto. –dijo Embry, cogiéndome del brazo.

Todos los demás nos miraban confundidos, expectantes, con mil preguntas rondándoles por la cabeza.

—Puedo, y lo haré.

—No puedes hacerle esto a Jacob. Le destrozarás.

—Tiene más posibilidades de salir destrozado si no lo hago. Ahora, suéltame.

—No voy a dejarte. ¿No puedes mirar por una vez tus deseos? ¿Dejar de mirar lo que es bueno para los demás?

—Es que lo bueno para mí es que a vosotros no os pase nada. Ése es mi bien principal, mi felicidad.

—Alba, esto es una locura…

—Embry, suéltame. –dije, definitiva.

Él me soltó lentamente mientras iba subiendo del corazón a los ojos todo el dolor que sentía.

—Lo siento, Embry. Debo hacerlo. –dije, alejándome de él.

—No tienen por qué morir. –comentó Khevin, con tanta tranquilidad que Emmett y Edward lo soltaron.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confusa.

—Veo que te duele. Así que propongo algo. Un trato.

—¿Cómo que un tr…

—Acepto. –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros oculta entre los árboles, demasiado familiar para que fuera verdad.

—Jake... –susurré al reconocerle, ya que salió de entre los árboles.

—Genial. –dijo desafiante Khevin.

Edward cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, expresando desacuerdo.

De seguro que había leído el pacto en la mente de Khevin…

—¡No! ¡Nada de tratos! ¡Me quedo contigo, Khevin! ¡Es mi deseo más ferviente! –empecé a oponerme yo, a chillidos, ya que los dos se miraban fijamente sin hacerme el más puñetero caso.

—¿Qué propones? –preguntó Jacob.

—¿No me habéis oído? ¡Ya he elegido! ¡Lo deseo con locura! ¡Con lujuria!

—Lucha individual, un uno contra uno. –contestó Khevin.

—¡NO… paséis de mí!

—Me parece bien. –coincidió Jacob.

—¡Qué no!

—Genial. Sería una lucha a muerte.

Se me paró el corazón. No, a muerte no…

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡A muerte no! ¡Haced todos los pactos que queráis, todos los uno contra uno que deseéis! ¡Pero a muerte no, por favor, no podría soportarlo! –dije, sollozando.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por mi rostro.

No podía perder a Jake, no…

Me arrodillé en el suelo, rendida, ya que sabía que no me iban a hacer el más mínimo caso, ni la más mínima atención.

—A muerte, no. –declaró Jacob.

—No, no a muerte. –coincidió Khevin.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a los dos.

—¿Qué propones, Alba? –me preguntó Jacob, con cariño, con devoción.

Como si mi nombre fuera un diminutivo de "amor", de "cariño".

Me sequé las lágrimas del rostro con la palma de la mano y me levanté.

—Propongo… yo. –expliqué, sollozando. –Yo seré el castigo. Quien gane, se quedará conmigo, y el otro se irá. Si se le ocurre volver, me aseguraré que me encuentre muerta y enterrada. Con el funeral hecho y sin invitarlo.

—Si el perdedor vuelve… ¿te suicidas? –preguntó Khevin, incrédulo.

—Sí, Khevin, eso ha dicho. No le hagas repetirlo, no lo hagas. –le advirtió Jacob, con la voz llena de dolor y rabia por la repetición.

—Acepto. –declaró Khevin, mirando a Jacob con los ojos llenos de desafío.

—Yo también. –aceptó Jacob.

—Perfecto. –dije, siendo sarcástica.

Pero modifiqué el tono en cuanto dije la primera sílaba, ya que recordé que había conseguido que no se matasen. Que Jacob no muriera.

—Pido dos días. –dijo Jacob.

—Perfecto. Hablamos y pactamos dentro de dos días, en el acantilado.

—Hecho.

—Vale. Pues ahora, despachando. La fiesta se ha acabado. Fuera, largo todos. –dije, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Todos se fueron desperdigando.

—Embry, —llamé. –no te olvides de tu regalo. –dije, sin mirar para otro sitio que no fuera al frente, donde no había nadie o estaban muy lejos.

Entonces sentí que me cogían en brazos.

—¡Ah! –chillé, y miré a la cara de mi secuestrador. —¿Se puede saber qué haces, Embry?

—Cogiendo mi regalo.

Suspiré, agradeciendo el cumplido. Le acaricié la mejilla y apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello.

—Tú eres el regalo más grande, como en la canción. Gracias por esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por haber destrozado tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—¡Ah, no! No la has destrozado. Ha sido fantástica, incluyendo el final: que Jacob no muera, que la manada no muera.

Yo le miré a los ojos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

—Gracias. Eres el mejor. –le dije.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Sonreí.

—Será mejor que vayas con Jake. Ha pedido ésos dos días para estar contigo.

—Sí, lo sé. –dije mientras Embry me bajaba al suelo. –Te quiero. –le dije, acariciándole el pelo.

—Y yo a ti, guapa. –me dijo, guiñándome el ojo.

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, seguro que me prestarían un coche.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, Rosalie estaba allí, esperando algo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Yo fruncí el ceño al verla.

—¡Oh! Alba. –dijo a modo de saludo.

—Rose. –la imité yo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien. Sólo preocupada, pero creo que eso es normal, ¿no? –dije, intentando hacer broma.

No me salió muy bien.

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Sí. Gracias Rose. –le dije, abrazándola. –Por cierto… necesitaría transporte.

Rosalie me subió a su espalda en un solo movimiento y empezó a correr como una gacela hasta llegar a mi casa.

—¿Quieres que te suba? –me preguntó, señalando mi ventana.

—No, mi padre me espera.

—Vale. Adiós. –dijo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr.

—Adiós. –seguro que lo había oído.

Me planté en frente de la puerta de entrada, preparando mi mejor sonrisa y mi mejor estado de ánimo. Después entré.

—He vuelto. –anuncié, cerrando la puerta.

Mi padre salió del comedor.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta?

Me costaba muchísimo mantener la compostura, conservar la sonrisa.

—Bien, genial. Todos se han divertido, y Embry se lo ha pasado en grande, y más con los regalos.

—¿Le ha gustado el tuyo?

Entonces recordé que me había dicho que su mejor regalo era yo. Sonreí internamente.

—Sí. Ha dicho que era perfecto.

—Te noto… rara.

—No, sólo cansada. Creo que me voy a la habitación. –dije, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a subir escalones.

—Sí, ve arriba con Jacob.

Me paré en medio de las escaleras al oír eso.

—¿Con quién? –pregunté, estando segura de no haber oído bien, girándome hacia él.

—Con Jacob.

Yo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo… sabes eso? –pregunté, confundida.

—Alba, soy padre. –dijo, señalándose.

—Jake no duerme aquí todas las noches. De hecho, viene poco aquí, de noche.

—Tengo oídos de lince… —dijo, haciéndose el misterioso.

—Ya… Papá, ¿sabes que los hombres lobo no hacen ruido?

—Alba… Yo también he sido joven, ¿sabes?

—¿Y subías por la ventana de mamá para verla todas las noches? –pregunté, confundida.

—¿Quieres que subamos a comprobarlo? –dijo, cansado de dar explicaciones y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Yo formé una línea con mis labios.

—No hace falta. –le contesté.

—Vale. Buenas noches. –dijo, entrando en el comedor.

—¿Buenas noches? Papá… son las seis de la tarde…

—¿Subo? –me amenazó desde donde estaba.

—No, gracias. –dije, girándome hacia escaleras arriba.

Subí los escalones que quedaban y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, cerrándola tras de mí luego.

Miré a la cama, con alivio y un suspiro.

Jake se giró hacia mí, mirándome como si hubiera vuelto después de una discusión, como Jack mira a Rose en _Titanic_ antes de la gran escena.

—Hola. –susurré.

—Hola. –repitió él con el mismo tono.

Yo me dirigí a él y enredé mis manos entre su pelo mientras Jake me rodeaba con sus brazos, colocando sus manos en mis omóplatos. Le besé con dulzura en los labios.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. –le animé.

Él juntó las piernas y yo las abrí para rodearlo con ellas y así sentarme en sus piernas.

—No sé… Es que la sola idea de perderte… Me mata. Me mata…

—No me perderás. Cambiaré las normas si pierdes.

—No creo, con lo justa que eres tú y lo que respetas las normas en pactos como estos.

Fruncí los labios.

—Sabes que nunca dejaría de verte. Te esperaría todas las noches.

—Hasta que él nos descubra y te mate él mismo porque no has cumplido el pacto.

—Pues le convencería de que no se transformase para que envejezca.

—Tú también envejecerás, y puede que mueras antes que él…

—¿Por qué no dejas de destrozar mis esperanzas?

—Porque tus esperanzas son muy remotas.

Aproveché la posición de mis manos para darle una colleja.

—¡Au!

—Oye, ahora que se me viene a la cabeza, ¿tú has saludado a mi padre?

—¿Yo? No.

—¿Has hecho ruido?

—No.

—¿Has…

—Él no sabe que estoy aquí, así que tranquilízate.

—_Mec_. –dije, imitando el pitido de "error" en los concursos de pulsador y apretando la nariz de Jake. –Mi padre _sí_ lo sabe. Me lo ha dicho al venirme aquí.

—¿Cómo dem…

—"Instinto de padre".

—Creía que eran las madres.

—Y yo. –confesé, sonriéndole luego y abrazándole por el cuello.

Él me correspondió.

—Estaré a tu lado. Contigo, para siempre. –le prometí, sin separarme de él.


	34. Gracias

**33. Gracias**

—¿Cómo que a Nueva York?

—Sí, a olvidarnos un poco de todo y conseguir que hagas tu primer viaje en avión desde que estás aquí.

Era de madrugada, y aún no nos habíamos dormido. Estuvimos hablando toda la noche, sobre todo lo que se nos venía a la cabeza, con objetivo de olvidarnos de la actual situación.

Pero Jake había ido demasiado lejos.

¿A Nueva York? ¿Hoy? ¿Sin más avisos? ¡Tiene que estar loco!

—Vamos, Jake. No nos podemos ir de un día para otro…

Mi fuero interno me suplicaba que aceptara. ¿Y si eran los dos últimos días de nuestra relación, de poder verlo todos los días?

¡No! No será el final. ¡Claro que no!

—No pienses en… nuestros últimos días. Piensa en unas vacaciones juntos, de dos días. Sin nadie más. Es romántico.

Él tenía razón.

Y odiaba eso.

Suspiré.

El yo del sí iba a salir por esta boquita mía, pero, por suerte, mis labios estaban de parte del no.

—¿Y los demás? –pregunté, para evitar aceptar la propuesta.

—Sabes que estos días los iba a pasar contigo igualmente.

Cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿No podía tener razón yo por una vez en mi vida?

Tengo que pensar algo, el sí se me escapa, piensa, piensa…

—Vale. —¡no! _Mierda, Alba…_

—¿En serio? –dijo él, esperanzado.

—¡No! –exclamé, no muy alto para no despertar a mi familia.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí o no? –preguntó, confundido.

—Sí. ¡No! –tenía que controlarme. –No puedes estar dos días sólo conmigo…

—Puedo. Los demás me han disfrutado más tiempo que tú.

¿No podía parar de tener razón?

—Pero…

_Va Alba, estás desesperada por decir que sí. No te niegues más._

¡Calla, vocecita estúpida que siempre tiene razón! Seguir la lógica, sí, es lo mejor…

_¡Maldita sea, Alba!_

—Está bien. –y esta vez había sido la lógica quien había hablado. –Vámonos a Nueva York.

Él sonrió, inmensamente feliz y me besó la nariz para pasar después a los labios.

—Voy a por una maleta. –dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Estás loco? No vas a ninguna parte. ¿Has mirado el reloj? –le dije, girándome hacia él rápidamente antes que saltara por la ventana.

—No lo he mirado porque no tengo.

—Es de madrugada. ¡No puedes ir a tu casa tan campante y despertar a tu padre!

—No me oirá, ¿recuerdas?

—Hum… Y no harás ruido al sacar las maletas, ¿verdad?

—No sacaré maleta. Sólo ropa.

—¡Que no te digo! Aquí, ya. –dije, señalando la cama. –Mañana vas, como una persona normal haría.

—¿Iba con segundas? –dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, sin saber de qué hablaba.

—¿Me acabas de decir que no soy una persona normal? –preguntó, riendo y haciéndome cosquillas.

—¡No! No me hagas chillar, Jake. –empecé a decir entre risas. –No iba con segundas, te lo juro.

—Ya… —dijo, al mismo tiempo que las cosquillas paraban.

Yo le miré sonriendo aún, ensanché la sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos y él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Te quiero tanto…! –exclamó flojito, tirándose encima de mí de manera que quedamos él encima y yo debajo.

Me besó la mejilla y después los labios, suavemente. Era casi un roce más que un beso.

—Por cierto… ¿crees que mis padres me dejarán? –pregunté en un momento de quietud y silencio.

—Oh… Tu padre, dejándote sola conmigo en otra ciudad durante dos días. Ésa frase no pega ni con cola.

—Bueno… puede que pegue con la súplica de su única hija. –esperancé, con una sonrisa.

Él rió y me abrazó por el cuello, y yo por la cintura.

Al día siguiente, fue él el que me despertó dulcemente.

—Buenos días, mi Alba. Te recuerdo que tienes que pedirle permiso a tu padre…

—Vale, vale. Ya voy. –repliqué, cambiando de posición en la cama. —¿No me ves levantarme y vestirme corriendo? –le pregunté, sarcásticamente.

Estaba cansada, tenía mucho sueño. Por su culpa me fui a dormir tarde.

Él suspiró.

—Bueno, levántate cuando quieras. Pero yo voy ya a por la ropa. –dijo levantándose de la cama.

—¿Y si mi padre no me deja? ¿O mi madre? ¿O mis hermanos? –repliqué, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Confío en ti. Te quiero. –y saltó por la ventana, supuse.

Otra vez me había logrado convencer.

Me levanté con esfuerzo de la cama y me senté en el borde de ésta para estirarme y despejarme un poco. Fui hacia el armario y cogí ropa limpia. Me dirigí al baño y me duché, me arreglé luego y salí del baño, preparada para convencer a mi padre.

Entré en la cocina, donde estaban todos desayunando.

—Hola. –saludé.

Yo no era de mucho hablar por las mañanas.

—Hola. –me contestaron todos al unísono.

Me dirigí al armario y saqué el cacao en polvo y un vaso. Después saqué la leche de la nevera y mezclé todo en el vaso. Me quedé de pie, ya que en la cocina sólo cabían tres personas sentadas, y dos se tenían que quedar de pie. En realidad, cabíamos los cinco, seis ahora contando a David, pero teníamos que retirar la mesa, y si lo hacíamos por la mañana, los vecinos nos mataban.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ahora no teníamos vecinos en el piso de abajo…

David, Marc y yo éramos los que estábamos de pie. Caro y yo escuchábamos la conversación que mantenían los chicos, ya que ella era como yo. Pocas palabras por la mañana, muchas por la noche.

—¿Te pasa algo? –me preguntó David, susurrando.

—No. Lo de siempre. –no podía hablar más.

Era mi límite. Estaba recién levantada, por el amor de Dios…

—Miras mucho a tu padre. Si le tienes que decir algo, nosotros nos vamos… Y no te enfades conmigo por hablar contigo más de la cuenta.

—Si no callas, pasará. –intentaba hablar lo mínimo posible para no quedar cabreada para el resto del día. Sí, yo era muy radical. –y sí que tengo que hablar, por favor.

—Vale. Oye Marc, ¿hacemos una partida al _Resident Evil_? Seguro que te gano.

—¿Puedo ir yo, también? –preguntó Manel.

—Si siempre vienes… —replicó Marc

—Ya… —confirmó inocente mi hermano.

Caro me miró y yo asentí con los labios formando una línea.

—Pues yo… voy a… lavarme los dientes. –se excusó ella, retirándose también de la cocina.

—No sé por qué me da la sensación que nos han dejado solos a propósito… —comentó mi padre.

Yo sonreí intentando hacerme la inocente.

—Bueno, es que… Tengo que hablar contigo. –empecé yo, haciendo un esfuerzo en hablar claro para no tener que repetir el concepto.

—Habla. Te escucho.

—Verás… Sabes que hace tiempo que quiero viajar.

—Sí.

—Y todas las oportunidades que se me han presentado, digamos que no las he aprovechado.

—No, no lo has hecho.

—Pues hay una nueva oportunidad, y ésta va en serio.

—¿Adónde?

—A Nueva York.

—¿Sola?

Uff… Ahora toca la parte más difícil.

—No.

—¿Con quién?

—Hum… Tienes que recordar que ya tengo los dieciocho…

—¿Con quién?

—Y… fue él quien lo propuso…

—¿Con quién?

—Y de verdad lo necesita. Puedo no volver a verle nunca más.

Mi padre suspiró.

—Ve… a Nueva York con Jacob, os sentará bien a los dos.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! –dije, rodeando su cuello para abrazarle.

—Te quiero cariño. –me dijo él. –_Saps que per molt que te'n vagis, sempre seràs la meva nena__. __T'estimo_. **(1)**

—_Gràcies. Sou la millor família que podria desitjar, i sento no estar amb vosaltres més temps. Però en quan tot això s'acabi, ens agafarem unes vacances acollonants. Us estimo molt_. **(2)**

—Anda, ve a hacer la maleta, Jacob debe estar desesperado.

—¿Instinto de padre? –bromeé.

—Sí. Supongo. –dijo él, dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Yo me fui a la habitación y abrí el armario, buscando en él ropa de invierno. Pero la mayoría de camisetas eran de manga corta, así que me cogí una sudadera que me compré en el viaje de fin de curso a París y un jersey color crema, por si uno se me manchaba. Sólo iban a ser dos días, así que volví a coger una vez más la maleta de deporte roja y metí allí la ropa: dos tejanos largos de pitillo, la sudadera, el jersey y dos camisetas de manga corta. Quedaba espacio para la ropa de Jake.

—¿Alba? –preguntó mi madre, llamando a la puerta.

—Dime. –contesté, dejando de hacer ruido para poder oírla mejor.

—¿Cuándo os vais?

—Hum… Hoy. –generalicé, ya que no sabía cuándo tenía Jacob planeado irnos.

—Pero… ¿Por la tarde? ¿Dentro de un rato?

—No lo sé, tendrás que hablar con Jake. –dije, asomándome por la puerta del armario para mirarle a la cara. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque queríamos ir a comer por ahí.

—Oh… Si es para eso tranquila, no creo que se oponga a eso. Y menos cuando le diga que he convencido a papá. –dije, alzando las cejas.

Ella sonrió.

—En realidad… Queríamos invitaros a los dos.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confusa.

—Bueno, Jacob es tu pareja, así que no estaría mal presentarlo formalmente, u oficialmente, como quieras llamarlo. Tu padre y yo hablamos ayer y decidimos ir a comer los siete.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que oían. ¿En serio? ¿Presentarle oficialmente?

—Mamá, eso es… ¡genial! Yo… ¡oh, Dios! –exclamé, tirándome a su cuello. —¿Y papá? Tengo que decirle gracias.

—Está cogiendo las cosas para irse, así que date prisa.

—Vale. –dije, bajando ya el primer escalón de la escalera.

Salté los tres últimos con un súper salto y me dirigí al comedor.

—¡Papá! –le llamé, tirándome encima de él para abrazarle.

—¡Oh! Vaya, ¿tu madre ya ha hablado contigo? –preguntó él, gracioso.

—Sí. Oh, Dios… Gracias, de verdad. –dije, retirándome de su cuello.

—No hay para tanto…

—Sí que lo hay. Vosotros sabéis lo que es, habéis visto la película y por lo tanto sabéis qué le pasó a Emily, la novia de Sam. Sabéis que es peligroso, y no me alejáis de ello porque anteponéis mis sentimientos a los hechos. Y eso no lo hace todo el mundo, y menos tú.

—Los hechos son que tú no has sufrido daños mientras estabas con él. Él te ha protegido. Lo sé porque Billy me lo ha contado todo, al igual que a él se lo ha contado Sam, quien tiene conexión directa con los pensamientos de tu novio. Sé los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti, y los que tú tienes hacia él.

—Pues por todo eso sois los mejores padres que podría desear. –dije, volviéndolo a abrazar. –Gracias. –repetí, besándole en la mejilla y dirigiéndome luego a mi habitación.

… **(1): **Sabes que por mucho que te vayas, siempre serás mi niña. Te quiero.

… **(2): **Gracias. Sois la mejor familia que puedo desear, y siento no estar con vosotros más tiempo. Pero cuando todo esto acabe, nos pegaremos unas vacaciones acojonantes. Os quiero mucho.


	35. Os lo presento:él es mi novio licántropo

**34. Os lo presento: él es mi novio licántropo**

Vale, ya lo tenía todo listo. Sólo me faltaba una cosa: el pasaporte.

¿Dónde demonios está? Debería estar en la maleta, siempre está ahí. Decidí dejarlo en la maleta por si tenía que hacer algún otro viaje inesperado para cancelarlo o algo por el estilo, pero ahí no estaba. Busqué en los cajones, debajo de la cama, debajo de los peluches, en las estanterías, en el armario, en la mochila del colegio, en la basura… Pero no estaba. Definitivamente, en la habitación no estaba.

Qué raro…

Me rasqué la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Hola, Jake. Sí, me ha ido bien. Sí, cielo, estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar y saludar tan dulcemente, yo también te quiero. –dije sarcásticamente, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos por si aparecía el pasaporte.

—Lo siento. Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Voy a la farmacia? –dijo él, con un tono demasiado dulce y, como yo, hablando sarcásticamente.

—No encuentro el pasaporte. –le informé, mirándole con preocupación y sin hacer caso de lo que me había dicho.

—Normal. –dijo él, sobrado.

—¿Normal? –pregunté, cabreada.

—Sí. Lo tengo yo. –dijo, alzando la mano derecha con el pasaporte en ella.

—¡Eh! ¡Mi pasaporte! –exclamé, quitándoselo de la mano. —¿Qué haces tú con él?

—Necesitaba tus datos. Ya sabes, para reservar el vuelo.

—¿Ya lo has reservado? –pregunté, incrédula.

—Sí, pero he pedido que fueran modificables, es decir, si necesitamos cambiar algo, no habrá problema. –acabó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me contagió su amplia sonrisa, causando que me ruborizara porque ésa sonrisa era sólo para mí.

—Por cierto… ¿has quedado con alguien para comer? –le pregunté, para prepararle.

—No, ¿por?

—Porque tendrás que vestirte.

—¿Y eso?

—Hum… vale. Hem… —dejé el pasaporte encima de la cama y me metí las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. –Tú sabes que mi padre es muy padre…

—¿Muy padre? –preguntó Jake, sin entender.

—Ya sabes, muy protector, muy…

—¡Ah! Sí. –exclamó, comprendiendo. —¡Oh! Sí, tu padre es muy padre. –afirmó, asintiendo.

—Vale, y también sabes que tú no es que le caigas extremadamente bien…

—Sí… Para el carro. ¿Estás intentando decirme que tu padre no te ha dejado ir a Nueva York?

—¡No! –exclamé, ante la tontería que había dicho. –Es sólo que… Oye, no… intentes adivinar, ¿vale? Tú sólo contesta las preguntas.

—Hum… vale. –dijo, confundido ante mi reacción.

—Vale… hum… sabes, también, que no le agrada demasiado que estemos saliendo juntos…

—Sí…

—Vale. Pues sumando todo eso, debo añadir que es muy buen padre.

—¡Te ha dejado!

—Hum… Sí.

—¡Es genial! ¡Fantástico!

—Pero no es lo más genial.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿¡Qué hay más genial que esto! –dijo él, sonriendo con una sonrisa que le llegaba de extremo a extremo.

—Que te invite a comer. —¡toma directa!

—Sí, la verdad que eso sería genial. –dijo, bajando su ilusión de tono.

—No sería, lo es.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo es?

—Que te ha invitado a comer.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿QUÉ? –preguntó, incrédulo.

—¡Que te ha invitado a comer, Jake! –exclamé, feliz. —¡Quiere conocerte oficialmente!

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es genial! ¡Es genial, genial, genial! –exclamó, lleno de felicidad y cogiéndome por debajo de los hombros para levantarme en volandas.

Cuando me bajó, me abrazó por el cuello.

—¿Voy a ir a comer con tu padre? ¡No me lo creo!

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

—No te lo creas, porque no vas a comer con mi padre, sino con toda la familia.

—¿Qué? –preguntó, de nuevo incrédulo y retirándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos. —¿Voy a ir a una comida familiar? ¿Me consideran de la familia?

—Eso parece, mi Jake.

—¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó, alzándome de nuevo del suelo, sólo que esta vez de la cintura, y yo le cogí del cuello.

Al dejarme en el suelo, besó mis labios dulcemente sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Has traído la ropa? –le pregunté, referente al viaje.

—¡Oh! Sí, aquí está. –dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa y dándome ropa plegada, muy plegada, más bien.

—Genial. Dame tu documentación, estoy preparando la maleta. –cuando acabé de hablar, él buscó en los bolsillos y sacó todo lo necesario. –Y ahora ve a vestirte, que nos vamos a comer por ahí después de visitar a los chicos y a los Cullen.

—¿Vamos a ir a visitarlos? –preguntó, extrañado, mientras iba en dirección a la ventana, haciendo que se girara a mirarme.

Eso no lo había planeado él.

—Sí, para avisar que nos vamos. La última vez que no avisé a los Cullen, Alice me contó que estuvieron preocupados, así que iremos a avisarlos.

Él suspiró.

—Menos mal que he cogido los billetes para la tarde.

—Pues menos mal. –le dije, sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y saltó por la ventana. Yo guardé su ropa en la maleta y la documentación, dejándola más a mano, al igual que la mía, completa ahora.

Primero iría a casa de Emily, supongo que Jacob podría entrar… o si no siempre puedo hablar con Sam. Lo que no sabía era cómo localizar a Embry… Ni a Leah, ni a Quil, por cierto. Bueno, Quil estaría con Claire, y Leah estaría por el bosque en su forma lobuna, lo más lejos que pueda de Sam. Y, obviamente, Embry tenía que estar con Natalia. Hala, todos localizados.

Entonces me di cuenta que los Cullen podían estar de caza, y por tanto no podría encontrarlos. Así que decidí llamar a Rosalie para averiguarlo. Cogí el móvil y marqué su número. Contestó al primer pitido.

—¿Alba? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué peligro estás ahora? ¿Te ha hecho algo ése chucho? ¿Qué…

—¡Rose, ya vale! Sólo te llamo para preguntarte una cosa…

—¡Ah! Vale, pregunta.

—Oye, ¿ahora estáis en casa, o estáis cazando?

—Pues nos íbamos a ir de caza ahora, pero como supongo que lo preguntas para venir, iremos por grupos. Carlisle asiente, así que sí. Estaremos en casa, algunos de nosotros.

—Hum… Vale. –acepté, apenada que no estuvieran todos.

—¿Necesitas que estemos todos?

—No, con que estéis algunos ya me sirve. Gracias, Rose.

—De nada. Por curiosidad… ¿por qué me has llamado a mí, y no a Bella?

—Oh, bueno es que he pensado que estará ocupada con su hija, y además tampoco sabía si había vuelto de su noche con Edward…

—Oh, ya.

—¿Te molesta que te haya llamado?

—No, tranquila. Eres mi hermana, ¿cómo va a molestarme?

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

—No hay por qué darlas. ¡Te esperamos dentro de un rato!

—Vale. Adiós. –y colgué.

Fui de nuevo al armario y saqué un bolso, donde metí el móvil, las llaves de casa y las del coche. Alguien llamó a mi puerta.

—¿Sí? –contesté, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

—Tu novio está abajo. –me explicó Marc, apoyado en la pared.

—Oh, hem… Gracias. –le agradecí, recogiéndome el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—De nada. –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marc se fue hacia arriba y yo cogí el bolso y me dirigí abajo.

—Vamos a avisar que nos vamos, ¿vale? –avisé en voz alta e inclinándome para el comedor, dónde sabía que estaban mis padres.

—Muy bien. –dijo mi padre, indiferente.

—Es que está viendo un partido de básquet que se perdió. –me explicó mi madre, también desde el comedor. –Hala, ¡hasta la comida! –se despidió luego.

—Vale. ¡Adiós! –me despedí yo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Hola de nuevo. –me saludó Jacob con una sonrisa, cuando estuve a su lado, abrazándome.

—Hola. –repetí yo, retirándome de él. –Estás de broma, ¿verdad? –supuse, cuando vi que había venido con la moto.

—No. Soy buen conductor, me portaré bien. –dijo él, subiendo a la moto.

—¡Já! ¿Tú quieres que mi padre retire la invitación a comer, o qué?

—Ya eres mayorcita, vamos hombre. –suplicó, poniendo la cara de perrito bueno.

—No me pongas ésa cara… —pedí yo, pero conseguí lo contrario: que la intensificara. –Está bien. Pero con cuidado. –le advertí, levantando el dedo índice.

Después me subí a la moto y me agarré bien a la cintura de Jake. Él puso el vehículo en marcha, haciendo que éste rugiera feroz. Segundos después, el viento jugaba con mi pelo, suelto. Apoyé la frente en la espalda de Jake para parar el efecto del viento en mi cara.

—¿No corres mucho? –le pregunté, a grito.

Él se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

Llegamos en poco rato a casa de Emily. Me separé de Jake y me bajé de la moto, extrañada que no saliera nadie a recibirnos.

—Voy dentro. –le avisé, avanzando hacia la casa.

—Voy yo. –me susurró él, cogiéndome del brazo.

Yo le miré.

—Paul no me va ha hacer daño, Jake. Sólo voy a entrar en la casa, ¿vale?

—¿Y si está Khevin?

—Jacob, por favor. –dije, definitiva, haciendo que él me soltara.

No sin dificultad, claro está. Me giré hacia la casa y, suspirando, subí las escaleras. Entré en la casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, y busqué con la mirada a alguien. Me moví por la casa, pasando por la cocina, mirando en el sofá, llamé a la puerta de la habitación…

—¿Sam? ¿Emily? ¿Hola? –opté por llamar sus nombres, ya que no les encontraba.

Y si estaban en la habitación haciendo algo, les iría mejor decir "lárgate" antes que excusarse porque he abierto la puerta.

—¿Sam? ¿Saam? ¿Emily? ¿Alguien?

No había respuesta. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Siempre estaban en casa… Bueno, puede que Emily haya ido a comprar y Sam esté con los chicos, patrullando… Encogí los hombros y salí de la casa, sacando las manos de los bolsillos del tejano y metiendo una en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Cuando miré al frente, vi a Jacob subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunté.

—¡Oh! Hem… Es que tardabas mucho…

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio. Avancé hacia él, poniéndole la mano libre en el pecho y guiándolo hacia la moto, ya que él iba de espaldas.

—Tranquilo, estoy viva. –dije, sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, me colocó su mano encima de la mía –que aún reposaba en su pecho– y me besó.

—¿No están? –preguntó luego.

—Sí, sólo que estaban en el baño. Uno haciendo sus necesidades y el otro duchándose. Por eso no nos han contestado.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro que no, tonto! –exclamé, riendo. –Anda, vamos. –dije, aún sonriendo y apartándome de él para quedar al lado de la moto.

—¿Vamos a ver a Bella directamente? –preguntó él, subiéndose a la moto.

—Sí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, sino? ¿Ir al supermercado a ver si encontramos a Emily? –pregunté, irónica.

Él rió mientras yo me subía a la moto y me agarraba a él. Jake arrancó la moto y empezó a correr con ella, con dirección a casa de los Cullen.

Jake aparcó delante del porche en vez de en el garaje. Me bajé yo primera con la velocidad corriendo por mis venas. La velocidad no es buena para mí…

Un brazo pasó por mi cintura empujándome dulcemente hacia la casa, haciendo que saliera de mis cavilaciones. Jake me soltó la cadera mientras subíamos las escaleras, y cuando estuvimos delante de la puerta, yo le cogí de la mano.

Entramos sin llamar, ya que la familia ya sabía que veníamos.

—Hola, Alba. Hola, Jake. –saludó Bella, sentada en el suelo con Renesmee.

—Hola Bells. –dijimos nosotros al unísono, dirigiéndonos hacia ellas.

—¿Los demás están de caza? –pregunté, al verla a ella sola. –Rosalie me dijo que iríais en grupos, pero creía que los grupos eran mitad y mitad, no que te quedaras tú sola…

—No, tranquila. Edward, Jasper y Rosalie están aquí.

—¿Y dónde es aquí? –preguntó Jacob mirando alrededor. –Porque aquí, justamente aquí, no están.

—Ahora no. –contestó ella, mientras Nessie se tiraba a sus brazos. —¿Qué pasa, Renesmee?

La niña señaló a Jacob y después tocó la mejilla de su madre.

—Oh… Pues porque tenía que hablar con papá, y Jacob no.

—¿Qué ha preguntado? –pregunté, confusa por la respuesta.

Jacob fruncía el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Seth? –preguntó Jacob.

—Eso es lo que le he contestado a Renesmee. –explicó Bells.

—¿Ha ido a hablar con Ed? –pregunté, extrañada.

—Sí. Es que están planeando algo.

—¿De qué tipo? –exigió saber Jacob.

—Cosas suyas, Jake. –dijo Bella, un poco molesta y levantándose del suelo con Nessie en brazos.

—Seth es de mi manada.

—Y tú les has dado vacaciones por esta semana, ¿recuerdas? –le recordé yo.

Él me miró, resentido.

—Bueno, tú nos ibas a decir algo, ¿no? –me recordó Bella.

—¡Oh! Sí, es verdad. Bueno, sólo os quería avisar. –expliqué.

—¿De qué? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ésa sonrisa? –preguntó Jacob.

—¿Sonrisa? No, nada, ninguna sonrisa. –dijo, reteniendo la risa.

En cambio, Nessie sonreía muy juguetona. Yo fruncía el ceño, y Jacob era una mezcla de las dos: sonreía frunciendo el ceño. Cosa rara, pero… ¿qué no es raro aquí?

—Puede que nos quiera avisar que se van. –explicó Edward, apareciendo de la nada y colocándose detrás de Bells, cogiéndola de la cintura.

—¿Podrías dejar de leerme los pensamientos y dejarnos hablar? –pidió Jake, un poco irritado.

—Perdón. –se disculpó el aludido, sonriendo. –Pero no lo sé porque te lo haya leído.

—¿Y entonces, cómo? –pregunté, confundida.

—No lo sé, lo pone fuera. –dijo, sonriendo aún más. –En el jardín, por si lo queréis ver por vosotros mismos.

Jake y yo nos miramos confundidos, y al mismo tiempo nos pusimos en marcha hacia el jardín.

Al salir, había un cartel colgado entre dos árboles, donde ponía:

_¡Feliz viaje a NY!_

—¿Qué demonios es esto? –pregunté, cuando Rosalie apareció delante de mí y susurró:

—¡Sorpresa!

Y Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry, las dos manadas y los Cullen salieron de los lados del jardín, gritando un "Felicidades".

—¿Y esto? –preguntó Jacob, flipando como yo.

—¡Por fin vais a hacer un viaje! ¡En especial Alba! ¡Y éste no se va a cancelar! ¡Es un GRAN acontecimiento! –explicó Alice, saltando como una niña pequeña.

Jake y yo reímos con ganas, y Edward y Bella, ésta última con Nessie en sus brazos, se unieron a nuestras risas apareciendo por detrás.

Sam se acercó con una sonrisa, acompañado de Emily.

—Lo siento. Sabemos que habéis estado en nuestra casa, pero Seth nos explicó lo que planeaban los Cullen, y decidimos unirnos. –explicó, abrazándome mientras Emily abrazaba a Jake.

—Oh, por Dios… Pero esto es demasiado. –dije, separándome de Sam y recibiendo ahora el abrazo de Emily.

Estaban cooperando juntos cuando no era necesario… Eso es bueno, ¿no? Aún hay tensiones, lo siento en la comodidad de la manada de Sam. No están a gusto aquí, pero se aguantan. Es increíble su paciencia y control…

Después de saludar y de recibir felicitaciones, cada uno fue a su rollo. Algunos Cullen se fueron de caza, la manada de Sam volvió a La Push, despidiéndose de nosotros y desearnos suerte en el viaje. Paul no había venido aprovechando la excusa de vigilar a Khevin, pero Sam nos deseó suerte de su parte y dijo que le hubiera agradado estar, pero que yo sabía los motivos. Yo asentí y dejé que se fueran. A Jake, éste hecho le había tranquilizado un poco más. Referente al control sobre Khevin y referente a que Paul no se hubiera presentado, por lo que pudiera haber pasado.

Seth cogió a Nessie y pasaron todo el rato restante juntos. Bells y Edward se habían quedado con nosotros conversando sobre Nessie y su "rápido avance hacia la madurez".

Un cuarto de hora antes de la hora acordada con mis padres para estar en casa, Jacob y yo salimos de la casa y él me llevó a casa en moto. Para que mi padre no viera la moto, le dije que yo le guardaría la camiseta para que, al llevar el vehículo a su garaje, entrara en fase para volver a casa.

No tardó mucho en volver. Se puso la camiseta, de manga corta, lisa y azul grisácea, y cogiéndole de la mano entramos en casa.

—¡Hemos llegado! –saludé, utilizando el plural para que tuvieran en cuenta la presencia de Jake.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo ha ido? –saludó mi madre, saliendo de su habitación.

—Bien. –dije, dándole un codazo a Jacob para que continuara mi explicación.

—Oh, hem… Nos han hecho una mini—fiesta para despedirse de nosotros. –dijo él, sonriendo.

—¿Lo ha organizado Alice? –preguntó David, apareciendo por nuestra derecha, donde estaban las escaleras.

—Sí. La pequeña duende es un peligro para estas cosas. –dije, riendo, al igual que Jake.

—Bueno, ya estoy. –anunció mi padre, saliendo de su habitación, que era la misma que la de mi madre.

—¡Hey! ¡No os vayáis sin nosotros! –gritó Marc, saltando de las escaleras.

Manel lo imitó.

—¡Uy, es verdad! Si me había olvidado de vosotros… —comenté, irónicamente.

—Ja, ja, ja. Qué graciosa es mi hermana favorita. –dijo irónico Marc.

—Eso es porque no tienes otra.

—Exactamente.

Yo le saqué la lengua como respuesta, y él sonrió.

—Bueno… Familia, éste es Jacob. –dije, empezando a presentarles. –Jake, éstos son: David, —dije, señalando al aludido, a nuestra derecha. –Manel, —presenté señalando al niño más bajito de la sala, aunque fuera por poco. –Marc, —señalando al chico más alto, por desgracia. –Caro, diminutivo de Carolina, –expliqué, señalando a la única mujer, aparte de mí. –y Rafa. –finalicé, señalando al hombre con canas.

A los tres primeros, Jake les había saludado con compañerismo. A mi madre le dio dos besos, como era costumbre en España, y a mi padre le estrechó la mano, pero éste añadió una palmada en el hombro de mi novio licántropo.

—¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre. –comentó Marc, al ver que nadie hablaba.

Todos afirmamos y mi padre salió el primero, directo a su coche.

—David, Jacob y Marc venís conmigo. Los demás con Caro. –ordenó mi padre, señalando los coches.

Obvio, ¿verdad?

Separar a la hija y al novio. Más típico imposible. ¡Ah! Eso nunca se dice… No he dicho nada, olvidémoslo.


	36. Una familia especial

**35. Una familia especial**

Yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Manel detrás. Mi padre iba primero, y nosotros le seguíamos. Íbamos a ir a un restaurante de Seattle, así que quedaba un rato en el coche.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con vosotras? –preguntó Manel, molesto.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, sin entender muy bien.

—Pues que si tu novio se pone delante, yo quepo en el asiento de detrás con Marc y David…

—Ya… Pero tú no vas a dar ideas para preguntarle a Jacob. –repliqué, sabiendo que mi padre, con colaboración de mi hermano y David, iban a hacerle el cuestionario del siglo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, déjalo.

—Nunca me explicáis nada.

—Pues te aguantas. –le dije, sacándole la lengua.

Él también lo hizo.

—¿Con qué pregunta crees que empezará? –le pregunté a mi madre tras un momento de silencio.

—Sobre la boda, seguro.

—Ugh… ¿Pero cómo quiere que me case con él a los dieciocho años?

—Bella lo ha hecho.

—Por un motivo distinto. –le recordé.

—Ya. Yo recuerdo que cuando yo tenía tu edad, me quería casar lo antes posible.

Levanté las cejas.

—Pues menos mal que encontraste a alguien con juicio.

—¿Con juicio? –dijo mi madre, como si estuviera loca.

—Sí. Papá te paró los pies. –supuse.

—No, cariño, no. Al cumplir yo los dieciocho, tu padre ya me pidió matrimonio.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué prisa tenía? –pregunté, incrédula.

Mi padre, que es tan ajeno a todo eso de las bodas… Ugh.

—¿Aún lo preguntas? –dijo mi madre, como si fuera obvio.

—¡Oh! Para la _noche_ de bodas… —dije, dándome cuenta.

—Exacto.

Entonces se me encendió la bombilla.

—Papá se lo preguntará por la noche de bodas, no por la boda…

—Sí. –confirmó ella.

—Ups… —expresé, acordándome de la noche que pasé con él, y recalcándome a mí misma que no era la noche _de_ _bodas_, exactamente…

—¡Lo has hecho! –exclamó mi madre, de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿El qué? –pregunté, confundida.

—¡Tu expresión habla por sí sola! ¡LO HAS HECHO!

—¡No sé de qué hablas, mamá!

—¡QUE LO HAS HECHO CON JACOOOOOB!

El color rojo decoró mis mejillas cuando entendí de qué hablaba.

—¡Qué! ¡No sigas tonterías, mamá! –negué yo.

—¡AY, DIOS MÍO! ¡LO HAS HECHO, LO HAS HECHOOOOO!

—¡Mamá! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

—¡MI HIJA YA LO HA HECHO! ¡Lo has hecho! ¿A qué sí? ¡No me lo niegues! ¡Lo has hecho, lo has hecho!

—Sí, vale, lo he hecho, pero cállate ya… —supliqué, rendida.

—¡AAAAH! ¡MI HIJA LO HA HECHO CON SU NOVIOOO!

—¡Mamá! ¡Si sigues chillando así papá se enterará! ¿Quieres NO chillarlo?

—¡Dios! Mi niña se ha hecho grande… ¡Lo ha hecho con su novio!

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya vale, hombre!

—Vale, vale, vale… Me calmo.

—Gracias.

Oh, por Dios… Mi madre está loca, loca de remate… ¿Cómo se le ocurre chillar lo que he hecho o no con mi novio? Oh, madre mía…

—No lo pillo. –anunció Manel.

—¿El qué? –pregunté.

—¿Qué has hecho con tu novio?

—Hum… Un trabajo. –contesté, mintiéndole.

No se lo iba a decir, es pequeño…

—¡Nunca me contáis nada! ¡Se lo diré al papa!

—Si se lo dices, mueres. –le avisé, haciendo el gesto del ahorcado.

—¡Pues dímelo!

—¡Sólo tienes doce años!

—¡Pero todos lo sabéis! Todos menos yo…

—Porque somos grandes.

—No, tú no. El papa y la mama son mayores, y vosotros sois mucho más pequeños que ellos, y lo sabéis.

—¡Eh! ¿No me estarás llamando vieja? –se quejó mi madre.

—No, si parece que tengas treinta y siete… —la piropeó mi hermano.

Mi madre sonrió. Mi hermano le tenía miedo.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno.

—A los quince. –definí.

—¡No! ¡Está muy lejos!

—Por eso mismo.

Llegamos al lugar donde estaba el restaurante y mi padre aparcó justo en la puerta.

—Tendrá morro… —me quejé.

—La ventaja de ir primero. –comentó mi madre. —¡Oh! Mira, ahí hay sitio.

Miré donde me señaló y vi que tenía razón.

¡Já! Se creían mejores que nosotras…

Me bajé del coche nerviosa.

Bueno, la hora de la verdad…

Fuimos hacia el restaurante y, cuando entramos, vimos a Jacob solo, esperándonos.

—¿Qué haces solo? –pregunté al llegar delante suyo.

—Tu padre y los demás han ido con el camarero para la mesa, y me ha dicho que os llevara.

—Ah, vale. Pues vamos. –dije, sonriendo.

Miré a mi madre, que me miraba extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

—¿No os dais un beso para saludaros?

Ough… Puse los ojos en blanco y le dije que pasara primero con mi hermano.

—¿Qué te ha preguntado mi padre? –le pregunté en un susurro.

—Si tenía intenciones de casarme contigo.

—Ugh… ¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que sí, pero aún no. Somos muy jóvenes.

Oh, buena respuesta para lo que él se refería…

—Muy buena. ¿Y después?

—Si tomábamos precauciones.

Di un pequeño grito ahogado.

—¿Y qué le has contestado? –pregunté, un poco en _shock._

—Qué la única vez, sí.

—Oh, ya… —entonces ya lo sabía. —¿Y luego?

—Hum… Pues cómo me sentía al estar con Edward, ya que leía los pensamientos. Después me ha preguntado si es guay convertirse en lobo, cómo era eso de la imprimación, si corría mucho siendo lobo…

—¿Te ha preguntado cosas sobre la licantropía?

—Sí. Curioso, tu padre.

—Sí. Un poco bastante.

La mesa era redonda, y cabíamos todos perfectamente. Mi padre se situó al lado de mi madre, casi en frente nuestro. Jacob se sentó a mi izquierda, mi hermano Manel a mi derecha y a su lado Marc, quedando a la derecha de éste David. Al lado de Jacob se sentó mi madre. De manera que, de derecha a izquierda, estábamos: David, Marc, Manel, yo, Jacob, mi madre y mi padre.

Perfecto.

Empezamos a mirar la carta, cuando mi padre preguntó:

—Bueno, y… ¿cómo se lo pediste?

Yo retiré la mirada de la carta, como todos, y miré a Jake, recordando aquel día: Yo le insulté, él me insultó y, después de mi huida, él lo arregló todo. Pero… ¿cómo iba a decirle a mi padre que me había insultado, aunque no fuera la intención?

—Hem… Yo le insulté diciéndole "perro sin sentimientos", y luego él, en vez de insultarme también, me dijo cosas… bonitas. –dije, casi sin mentir.

Sólo me había saltado la parte que no querían escuchar.

—¿Y eso? –preguntó mi padre.

—Es que… la quiero demasiado como para insultarla. –dijo Jake.

Oculté mi sonrisa y mi negación con la cabeza agachándola. Él me miró sonriente.

—Qué romántico. –dijo mi madre.

—Qué cutre. –dijeron mis hermanos y David.

—Y… ¿con la hija de Bella? Me han dicho que fuisteis como unos padres mientras Edward y Bella no estaban… —comentó mi padre de nuevo.

Jacob y yo nos miramos.

—Oh, no. Como unos padres no. Sólo que, creo que es la diferencia, es que nosotros la tratamos como a una adulta, y los demás como una niña. –explicó Jake.

—Pero es una niña… —comentó Marc.

—No exactamente. –dijo Jake.

—Ella… crece tanto mental como físicamente. Ahora parece que tenga un año, y ya sabe hablar y caminar. –seguí yo.

—¡Oh! ¡Tú eras tan graciosa cuando empezaste a caminar! –comentó mi madre, fundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Oh, no… Las historias de cuando era bebé no…

—¿Sabes qué hacía? –preguntó excitada mi madre a Jacob.

—No. –contestó él.

—Mamá, no…

—Pues hacía poco había visto en la tele ver a bailarines de ballet bailar, y ella quería hacerlo como ellos. Pero no sabía andar aún, entonces cuando intentaba caminar, lo hacía de puntillas. Y se daba unos porrazos…

—¡Mamá! –me quejé.

Jacob reía.

—¡Oh! Y un día que dejé solo a mi marido, mi hija era un bebé aún. Y se ve que la puso en el cambiador, se giró para buscar algo, y cuando se volvió a girar, la niña estaba en el suelo.

—Sí, eso me lo había contado.

—Oh, no sabía que contabas estas cosas…

—¡E-estaba mal, mamá! –me excusé, tartamudeando. –Fue cuando viniste a curarlo.

—¡Oh! Sí que estaba mal… Total, que Rafa me llama diciendo: "¡creo que he matado a nuestra hija!" Y yo claro, corriendo a casa y, cuando llego, veo a mi hija tan dulcemente durmiendo. Y le digo a Rafa: "¡pero si está durmiendo como un perezoso!"

Jacob reía ante la historia.

—Mamá, por favor… —supliqué yo.

Todos reían con Jake ante los recuerdos de mi madre. Vaya familia…

—¡Y Marc! Como su hermana, un gracioso estaba hecho.

¡Já! Ahora le tocaba a él.

—¡Mamá! ¡Que es novio de Alba, no mío! –se quejó él.

Yo reí.

—Bueno, pues un día fuimos a la playa, y mi hijo nos preguntó, con ésa vocecita que oyes a kilómetros, es decir que toda la playa oyó la pregunta de Marc: "¿Quién hecha la sal al mar por la noche?" Qué vergüenza pasé. Nos fuimos corriendo de la playa…

Todos reímos, menos Marc.

—Tú no te rías. –me advirtió.

—Tú te has reído de mí. Ahora me toca a mí. –dije, volviendo a reír luego.

Él frunció los labios.

—¡Y los tres han inundado el baño! –continuó mi madre, alegre.

Oh, no… Ahora tocaba la historia de "los hermanos inundadores de baños"…

—Primero fue Alba. No me acuerdo dónde estábamos nosotros, pero la señorita puso en marcha la ducha y el bidet, a toda presión. Cuando llegamos nosotros, el agua nos llegaba a los tobillos… Increíble. Luego fue Marc. Se enfadó y se metió en el baño, encerrado. Puso en marcha la ducha, se sentó encima de por dónde se va el agua, eso redondo con agujeros, y el agua llegó al pasillo. ¡Para que veas lo que hace cuando se cabrea! Y después Manel. Él puso a toda presión el agua del bidet, y después lo puso en marcha. De la presión del agua, el niño salió disparado, y se puso a llorar mientras el baño de inundaba.

Todos reían, todos menos nosotros tres, claro está.

El camarero vino y nos preguntó por los platos.

—Hum… Yo una dorada a la sal, por favor. –pedí yo.

—Para mí otra. –pidió Jacob.

—Y para beber, agua. –continué yo.

—Yo una Coca-Cola, por favor. –pidió él, dándole nuestras cartas al camarero.

—Pensaba que sólo los gatos comían pez. –le susurré a Jake.

Le costó pillarlo. Claro, él es un perrito, y el pescado les gustaba a los gatos…

—Te tengo que querer mucho para aguantar esto. –dijo, sonriendo.

Yo reí y después le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú eras graciosa de niña. –comentó él, susurrando.

Le miré con mala cara.

—Te tengo que querer mucho para aguantarte. –dije, repitiendo su anterior frase, sonriendo.

Él rió y después me besó el pelo.

—¡Papa, papa! –le llamó Manel.

—¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó mi padre, ante el nerviosismo de mi hermano.

—La mama se ha alegrado un montón cuando Alba le ha dicho que "lo había hecho con su novio", y no me lo han querido explicar…

Eché a mi hermano una mirada asesina.

—Estás muerto. –vocalicé.

Él negó feliz, esperando la defensa de mi padre.

—Es que eres muy pequeño. –dijo él.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero no es justo…!

Yo sonreí y le saqué la lengua cuando me miró. Él me contestó de igual forma.

El resto de la comida fue normal. De vez en cuando nos preguntaban cosas, como cuánto hacía que salíamos, o si _aquella_ noche estaban ellos en casa. Mi madre siguió contando alguna que otra anécdota, incluyendo alguna de David, ya que la madre de él hablaba mucho con la mía.

—¿Para cuando has reservado el vuelo? –le pregunté a Jake mientras nos tomábamos el postre.

Él me miró y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

—A las seis menos cuarto. –me informó.

—¿Y qué hora es? –pregunté en general, dirigiéndome a todos los de la mesa.

—Las cinco y diez. –contestaron descoordinadamente.

—Pues nos vamos a ir ya, ¿no? –le dije a Jacob.

—Sí, será mejor. ¿Os vais a quedar más rato? –preguntó, mirando a mis padres.

—No. La idea era comer, preguntar e irnos.

Yo le sonreí cuando dijo "preguntar".

—Bueno, entonces nos acabamos el postre y nos vamos.

—Vale. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le dije.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo os mantenéis en ésa línea comiendo chocolate y pastas?

Él rió.

—No tengo ni idea. –dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo reí negando la cabeza. Como habíamos dicho, después del postre mi madre me dio las llaves de su coche para que nos fuéramos adelantando Jake y yo. Así que nos dirigimos al coche y yo me puse al volante.

Era obvio el plan, ¿verdad?

Ahora tenían que ir todos en el mismo coche para comentar sus opiniones sobre mi curioso novio licántropo.


	37. Nueva York

**36. Nueva York**

Al llegar a mi casa, aparqué el coche en su sitio y entramos Jake y yo juntos a casa. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación. Hicimos revisión de los documentos y de la ropa, además de los detalles importantes, como el neceser o el dinero.

Jacob cogió la maleta y, como un modelo de pasarela, se pasó la mano por el hombro, dejando la maleta colgada por detrás. Yo me encargué de los abrigos, ya que en pleno centro de Nueva York, Jake no podía lucir su pecho ni ir con manga corta.

Cuando salimos de casa, mi familia nos esperaba fuera.

—Bueno, que os vaya bien el viaje. –nos dijo mi madre, abrazándonos.

—Buen viaje. –se despidió Marc con un abrazo.

—Que lo pases bien. –me deseó David, dándome también un abrazo.

—Que te vaya bien. –dijo Manel, besándome la mejilla.

—Hala, disfruta del viaje y de la compañía, que es excelente. –me dijo mi padre.

Capté la indirecta.

—¿En serio? –pregunté, antes de nada.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con la relación.

Lo abracé con ganas y fuerza, dándole las gracias en un susurro que quedó entre los dos.

—Adiós. –me despedí cuando acabé de despedirme de todos.

A Jake le faltaba mi padre.

—Chico, me alegra que seas tú. Eres buen chaval. –le dijo, palmeándole con familiaridad la mejilla.

—Gracias, de verdad. –le agradeció Jacob, palmeándole el hombro a mi padre.

Era fantástica la escena.

Al acabar, Jake se acercó a mí y me entrelazó su mano con la mía.

—Vamos. –dijo.

—Vamos. –repetí.

Nos despedimos con la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a mi coche. Él tomó la tripulación del barco. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, y yo en el del copiloto. Jake arrancó, directo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos enseguida con su rapidez en lo que a coches se refiere. Aparcamos bajo un techo de ésos de parking. Salimos y nos dirigimos a la puerta correcta. Facturamos la maleta como equipaje de mano y pasamos el detector de metales. Él seguía llevando la maleta y yo los abrigos. Nos sentamos al lado de la puerta correspondiente.

¿De verdad no nos habíamos olvidado nada? ¿Seguro que no había motivos para cancelar el viaje? No sé…

Tenía una sensación extraña, como si no debiéramos subirnos al avión, y no era por la añoranza que sentía a cancelar los viajes. Había algo…

—¿Alba? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jake, preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! Nada, sólo… pienso. –le expliqué, sonriéndole.

—¿En qué? –preguntó, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

—En cancelar el viaje.

—¿Echas de menos echar a perder el dinero de los billetes, o qué?

—No. Sólo que… tengo una sensación extraña. Como si… pasara algo, si cogemos el avión. No sé… es un sentimiento raro… Pero no hagas caso, seguro que se pasa.

—¿Segura? Son modificables…

—No, de verdad. Quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien. –susurró, recogiendo mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Acaba de llegar el avión con destino: Nueva York. –anunció la azafata por el altavoz, pasado un rato.

Los pasajeros de este avión pueden comenzar a embarcar.

Gracias por su atención y les deseamos un feliz vuelo.

Miré a Jacob, ligeramente nerviosa por –por fin– subir a un avión en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

Él me puso una mano en la espalda y me siguió hacia la fila de pasajeros. Yo llevaba los billetes, así que yo iba primera. Le enseñé los billetes a la azafata y ella los revisó deseándonos luego un feliz vuelo.

A ver, ¿cómo puede ser un vuelo _feliz_? Era ridículo… Debería decir "esperemos que sea de su comodidad" o algo por el estilo…

La azafata me devolvió los billetes y nosotros pasamos por el túnel que llevaba al avión. De nuevo, el piloto y una azafata nos esperaban en la entrada. Nos saludaron cordialmente y nos dejaron paso. Me fijé en los asientos por primera vez para saber por dónde buscar, y me quedé sorprendida.

—¿En primera clase? –le pregunté, girándome hacia él. —¿Cuánto te ha costado?

—Eso no importa. Pero lo he hecho por… mis cuarenta grados de temperatura, ¿sabes? Allí, todos comprimidos, pues…

—Hay aire acondicionado.

—Ya…

—¿Te acabo de destrozar la excusa que habías ensayado para esta pregunta?

—Sí, sinceramente.

Yo sonreí, al igual que él, y encontramos fácilmente nuestros asientos.

Cuando todos los pasajeros estuvimos en el avión, las/os azafatas/os hicieron su discurso de: "hay cuatro puertas de emergencia, dos delante y dos detrás…" O algo por el estilo. Medidas de seguridad y todo el rollo. El avión se puso en marcha, y ascendimos al aire, por fin. Durante el proceso, sentí alivio y felicidad por haber cogido un avión que no se había cancelado. Estuve todo el viaje cogiendo la mano de Jake, sin importarme su temperatura. No voy a negar que mi pobre mano estaba ardiendo, pero no me importaba. Miraba por la ventana, maravillada de las formas y la textura que parecían tener las nubes.

Al llegar a la ciudad de los rascacielos, un taxi nos recogió en el aeropuerto y nos llevó a nuestro hotel.

—Pero… ¿tú desde cuándo llevabas ahorrando? –pregunté, incrédula ante lo que veían mis ojos. —¡Esto es de cinco estrellas, Jake!

—No, sólo de cuatro.

—¿Sólo? Estás loco de remate.

—Anda, vamos. –dijo, cogiéndome de la mano y entrando en aquel pedazo de hotel. El "Sheraton New York Hotel and Towers" era nuestro hotelazo de dos días.

—Increíble… —susurré, entrando en aquel hotel.

—Hola. Tengo reserva.

—Sí, señor. ¿A qué nombre?

—Jacob Parker.

Detuve mi curiosa observación del hotel para mirarlo a él.

—Parker es mi apellido. –susurré.

—Lo sé. Pero soy tuyo, así que… Me considero Jacob de Parker.

Le sonreí y le abracé.

—Aquí tiene. Habitación 1706, en el último piso. Esperamos que disfruten de su visita y que la habitación sea de su comodidad y gusto. –nos dijo el asistente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y entregándonos una tarjeta, que sería la llave de la habitación.

—Vamos. –dijo Jake, señalando un lado del pasillo.

Siguiendo la dirección que me había dicho, llegamos al ascensor.

—¿Cincuenta pisos? ¿Y vamos al último? –pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí. Ya verás a la habitación que vamos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿A la suite presidencial, o algo por el estilo? –bromeé.

—Algo así.

—¿QUÉ? Te mato, Jacob Black.

Él se limitó a reír.

—En serio… ¿Ahorraste para este viaje? ¿Pensabas hacerlo algún día?

—Sí, la verdad. Pero ahorrar se convirtió en una costumbre, así que no sé el motivo de por qué ahorraba tanto dinero.

—Guau.

—Sí.

Llegamos al último piso, y Jake me dirigió a través del pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

—Abre tú. –me ofreció, tendiéndome la llave.

Cambié los abrigos de brazo y cogí la llave con la mano izquierda. La encajé y ésta se abrió con un ligero _click_. Al abrir, me di cuenta de por qué era "algo así".

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Has reservado la suite matrimonial! –dije, verdaderamente flipando.

Dejé los abrigos en una silla que había allí.

—Qué guapada de habitación. –comentó él, dejando la maleta al lado del armario empotrado.

Había un pequeño salón, con una televisión de plasma, a los pies de las escalerillas que llevaban a la cama. Al lado de ésta, había una puerta a la derecha, que debía ser el lavabo. En la entrada, había dos armarios empotrados, uno a cada lado del pasillito. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación, había una puerta que daba al balcón.

—Sabes lo que te toca, ¿verdad? –le dije a Jake, girándome hacia él.

—¿La muerte? –intuyó él, sonriendo con inocencia.

—Exactamente. –corrí hacia la cama y cogí la almohada, para volver con Jacob y empezar a pegarle con el cojín.

—¡Ya, para! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo prometo! –suplicó, riendo.

—¡Claro que no! –exclamé, dejando de pegar a Jacob. —¡Porque ya no tienes dinero, sinvergüenza! –seguí exclamando, volviendo a pegarle.

Los dos reíamos mientras le pegaba, hasta que él se cansó y cogió la almohada, aprovechando cogerme también la mano y rodearme el cuerpo con su brazo, de manera que yo quedara de espaldas a él y pegada a su cuerpo. Él colocó la mano restante en mi barriga y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Me cambié el cojín de mano y empecé a pegarle de nuevo, hasta que él me cogió la mano libre de manera que quedamos rostro con rostro.

—¿Ahora qué, mister inteligencia? –pregunté, bromeando.

—Ahora viene lo mejor. –dijo sonriendo, besándome luego

El beso se intensificó y él se dejó caer en el suelo, cubierto por una alfombra, para que yo quedara encima de él. Dejamos de besarnos y apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho. Me fundí en sus ojos, y él en los míos.

Al cabo de un rato, fui la encargada de romper el silencio.

—¿Vemos una peli?

—¡Genial! –exclamó, levantándose del suelo y cogiéndome en brazos como si fuera un bebé.

Yo reí y enrollé mis piernas en su cadera. Él se dirigió a una mini—estantería debajo de la tele, donde había unos cuántos DVDs.

¿Seguro que esto no eran cinco estrellas?

—¿Cuál prefieres? –me preguntó, observando con entretenimiento las películas disponibles.

—Hum… —dije, imitando su gesto. —¿"Harry Potter" o "Malditos Bastardos"?

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –me preguntó, sonriendo con picardía.

—¿El qué? –pregunté, sin estar segura de a qué se refería.

—Cuando te toca elegir a ti, siempre propones dos, y acabo eligiendo yo.

—Pues porque si no, digo que me da igual y tú insistes, así que me salto ésa parte. –le dije, sonriendo inocentemente.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y después, en un rápido movimiento, me besó la frente.

—Va, coge "Harry Potter".

—Cógela tú, estás más cerca.

—Tendrás morro… —se quejó, sonriendo.

Yo reí mientras él se agachaba a coger la película. Mientras él la ponía en el reproductor de DVD, yo me bajé de él y me dirigí a la cama a buscar almohadas, ya que nos gustaba ver las películas tumbados en el suelo y apoyándonos en cojines, con las palomitas entre los dos. Pero en éste momento no teníamos palomitas…

—¿Crees que nos traerían palomitas, si llamamos a recepción? –bromeé.

—Puede ser. –dijo él, sonriendo y dirigiéndose ya hacia mí. –Eso sería genial, ¿eh?

—Y tanto.

Mientras la película empezaba, aproveché para preguntar sobre el viaje.

—¿Qué iremos a ver mañana?

—No tengo ni idea. Podríamos empezar por…

—¿Central Park? –propuse.

—Vale. Y luego… Times Square.

—Todo cerquita. –dije, riendo. –Luego… World Trade Center, Brooklyn, Queens, Empire State…

—Madison Square, Broadway, la isla Ellis, la Estatua de la Libertad, el puente…

—Y ya tenemos los dos días completos. –bromeé, ante la cantidad de cosas que habíamos dicho para visitar.

Él rió conmigo y después nos pusimos a ver la película.

Al despertar, nos vestimos y empezamos a hacer el recorrido que habíamos acordado la noche anterior. Me vestí con unos tejanos largos de pitillo y una camiseta de manga corta, y me abrigué con un gorro de lana, una bufanda, unos guantes y la sudadera.

Jacob, en cambio, no iba tan abrigado; se puso el abrigo y una bufanda colgada al cuello, ni siquiera enrollada.

Cogimos mucho el metro para ir de un lugar a otro, y lo que estaba cerca lo hacíamos andando. Ése día, vimos Central Park, Times Square, Empire State, World Trade Center, la Estatua de la Libertad y el puente. Fuimos a ver el musical de "Chicago" y entramos en alguna que otra tienda de lujo, para reírnos de los precios, básicamente.

Llegamos reventados al hotel, así que, sólo con tumbarnos en la cama después de una ducha, nos dormimos enseguida.


	38. Notas

**37. Notas**

Al día siguiente, visitamos todo lo que nos quedaba por ver: Madison Square, Queens, Brooklyn, Broadway y la isla Ellis. Todo Nueva York fue fantástico de visitar, y procuré seguir el consejo de mi padre: disfrutar de la compañía, que es excelente. Ésas habían sido sus palabras. Volvería a hacer este viaje con los ojos cerrados y un buen fagote de dinero.

Volvimos pronto al hotel, ya que la visita nos había durado sólo la mañana. Sí, fuimos muy rápidos. Unas cuantas fotos para el álbum, unas cuantas visitas breves a locales y salir de allí. Así que decidimos comer en el hotel, para pasar la tarde allí. Jake se acabó pronto la comida, y como quería dormir, yo me quedé comiendo mientras él subía a la habitación, y cuando acabé, decidí que le dejaría tranquilidad y salí del hotel para, aunque fuera, dar la vuelta al edificio. Entré en las tiendas de ropa y de recuerdos. No compré nada porque ya lo habíamos comprado en un momento de descanso del día anterior. Lo que sí que me compré fue una Starbucks. Me hacía gracia pasear por Nueva York con ésa bebida, era lo típico, lo que se veía en las películas. Cuando me la acabé, volví al hotel.

Entré en la habitación con el gorro, el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes puestos, ya que en la calle hacía un frío que pelaba. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y saludé en voz alta.

No recibí contestación.

Mientras me quitaba los guantes y el gorro de lana, volví a saludar.

Seguía sin recibir contestación.

Qué raro.

Me quité la bufanda y el abrigo y los dejé colgados en el perchero.

—¿Jake? –volví a preguntar, muy extrañada. –Jake, en serio, sabes que no me gustan los sustos. –dije, sospechando que se escondía para asustarme.

No oí ningún indicio de movimiento.

—Jacob… Jacob, en serio, ¿dónde estás? –dije, entrando en el baño.

Salí de él con el ceño fruncido y las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del tejano. Dirigí mi mirada al balcón, cubierto por la cortina. Fui hacia allí y corrí la cortina con una mano. Tampoco estaba en el balcón… Me giré hacia la cama, y es cuando vi su ropa desparramada por ella. No… No es posible que…

Fui hacia la maleta y busqué en ella los pantalones cortos que se había traído para por si acaso pasaba algo, una urgencia, para poder ir cómodo.

Estaba nerviosa, agitada, desesperada.

No encontré los pantalones.

Fui hacia el armario y busqué entre nuestra ropa, desesperada. No estaban. Abrí la maleta de nuevo, todos los cajones, miré en el baño, debajo de la cama, en el perchero, detrás de la puerta…

—¡No! –grité, desesperada y enredando mis dedos entre mi pelo.

Tenía que haber algún indicio que me dijera dónde había ido, un mensaje en el contestador, una llamada, una nota…

Volví a buscar en el lavabo, en los cajones, en el armario, por todos los rincones de la habitación y en nuestra maleta, cuando encontré algo. Un trozo de papel de libreta, donde se podía leer:

_Nunca te librarás de mí. Eres mi imprimación, eres mía, de nadie más. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es lo que deseas._

_Te amo, Khevin._

Un calor me empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo, extendiendo así mi temor, mi miedo, mi rabia, mi furia, mi odio, mi muerte.

Khevin sólo se pudo haber comunicado con Jacob a través del teléfono.

Corrí desesperada y patosa hacia el teléfono, y busqué alguna nota que me pudiera dar una pista. En el suelo, estaba la libreta del hotel. La cogí con manos temblorosas y la giré.

_Times Square, edificio 33, terraza._

La ventaja de esto es que él aprieta muy fuerte el bolígrafo cuando está nervioso, de manera que lo que había escrito en la hoja de antes se había grabado en la siguiente.

Salí corriendo de la habitación en cuanto leí las marcas en el papel, sin coger el abrigo ni nada con lo que pudiera abrigarme. Estaba desesperada. No podía pasarle nada, a él no. Ya lo había perdido una vez, o más de una, y no lo iba a perder de nuevo.

Me dirigí al ascensor, que estaba abierto en el piso, pero iba lleno. No iba a esperar. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Corría bajando las malditas escaleras recién fregadas, y por poco me mato en varias ocasiones. Conseguí coger el ascensor en uno de los pisos, cosa que agradecí. Salí al exterior, aliviada de no tener que bajar escaleras. Sin pararme siquiera, seguí corriendo directa a Times Square, que no estaba lejos.

Había un montón de gente en la calle. Me habría paso a empujones, apartándome de los Starbucks, chocando contra los que iban con prisa, también. La gente se quejaba, me chillaba, pero yo seguía corriendo.

_Jake…_

Él era la esperanza más creciente. La que me mantenía corriendo sin cansancio, la que me daba el aire que me faltaba al correr tanto.

Edificio treinta y tres, edificio treinta y tres… Terraza. ¿En la terraza? ¿No sería más fácil por la noche, en Central Park?

Vale, he visto demasiadas películas.

—¡Eh, ten cuidado! –se quejó alguien a quien vi de refilón e hizo que me detuviera en seco.

Me giré hacia el chico que había hablado, sin podérmelo creer. Fui hacia él y le miré a los ojos. No eran dorados.

Imposible…

Le cogí de los brazos para confirmar que era cierto, y no una alucinación.

—¡Eh! ¡Ya, déjame! ¡Si quieres un autógrafo lo pides, no seas así!

—Tttú eeres… —empecé yo, verdaderamente flipando.

—Sí. Soy Robert Pattinson, ¿y qué?

—Tttú no puedes estar a-aquí…

—Sí, ya sé que debería estar en mi país. ¿Algo más?

—Nnnno… Tú…

—No hables tanto y ve a por Jacob.

—¡Jake! –exclamé y empecé a correr otra vez, evitando a la gente, empujando.

Aminoré el paso cuando me pregunté algo obvio: ¿Había dicho _Robert Pattinson_ que fuera a por _Jacob_?

Nada tiene sentido…

¿Y si había vuelto? ¿Y si ahora estaba en mi mundo? ¿Mi realidad?

No, eso es imposible… No he soñado que caía ni nada parecido… Ni siquiera he dormido…

Y Robert… Él me ha dicho que vaya a por Jacob, pero… ¿A lo mejor es una expresión nueva? ¿Podría ser?

¿Y si todo esto ha sido producto de mi imaginación? ¿Todo lo vivido? Pero entonces… ¿qué hacía aquí, en Nueva York?

Esto… no… no puedo haber vuelto… no puede ser… No hay posibilidad… ¿O sí?

Oh, Dios mío…

¿Y si todo esto sólo era un paréntesis? ¿Y si realmente Jacob estaba en peligro? ¿Y si no me había ido?

—¡Ay, Jake!

Y aceleré el paso de nuevo, pensando sólo en mi luz de emergencia.

Llegué a base de empujones, allí, a Times Square. Y ahora… ¿dónde está el maldito edificio treinta y tres?

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Oiga! ¿Me puede ayudar, por favor? –pregunté, poniéndome delante del camino de una mujer de cabello castaño, largo hasta media espalda.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué busca?

—El edificio treinta y tres. –pedí a la carrera.

—Sí. Es por allí, a la derecha de la calle. El número del edificio lo pone al lado de la puerta.

—Vale, ¡gracias! –le agradecí, empezando ya a correr cuando la mujer me dijo en qué dirección estaba.

Corrí, de nuevo evitando y empujando a la gente, además de esquivar a los coches. Estuvieron a punto de atropellarme dos veces, pero sólo consiguieron que la respiración se me acelerara. Al llegar a la calle correcta, empecé a fijarme en los números de las puertas, hasta que vi el número que me interesaba.

Por desgracia, era un edificio comunitario, no público. Apreté el botón de uno de los pisos para que me abrieran.

—¿Hola? –se oyó por el interfono.

—Hola, soy la sobrina de su vecina, pero no me acuerdo qué piso es. ¿Me podría abrir? –pedí, casi sin aliento.

Esperaba que éste truco funcionara mejor que el del cartero.

—Sí, claro. –contestaron.

Empujé la puerta y ésta se abrió. Corriendo, fui directa al ascensor. Tuve que esperar un minuto que se me hizo eterno. Quería subir por las escaleras, pero si era en la terraza, tardaría _demasiado_.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió con un pitido, y de él salieron tres personas adultas y un niño. Entré y apreté el último piso. La puerta se cerró y el ascensor empezó a ascender. Claro, es lo que suelen hacer los ascensores, ascender… Por eso se llaman así.

_Uf, Alba, tranquilízate. Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido, relájate._

¡Como me voy a tranquilizar! ¡Jacob está en peligro!

Daba vueltas en el ascensor, poniéndome la mano en la frente, enredando las dos manos en mi pelo, cruzando los brazos en mi pecho…

Cuando por fin, sentí que el ascensor se detenía. Sonó de nuevo el pitido y las puertas se abrieron.

Salí dispuesta a correr cuando me paré de golpe. ¿Y la terraza? Genial. El ascensor no llegaba arriba del todo…

Busqué con la cabeza las escaleras, y las vi a mi derecha. Me puse en marcha de nuevo, corriendo y tropezando por las malditas escaleras. Como las odio…

—¿Adónde va? –preguntó un hombre, interponiéndose en mi camino.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tengo prisa!

—Le he preguntado algo. –insistió el hombre, moreno, sin mucho músculo, pero exigente.

—Y yo le he dicho que tengo prisa. _Mucha_ prisa.

—No va a pasar de aquí. No la había visto nunca por aquí, y sólo los vecinos pueden subir a la terraza.

—¡Pero necesito…

—No tiene excusa. Por favor, salga de aquí.

—¡PERO…

—Salga de aquí, ahora.

—¡VIVO AQUÍ!

—¿En qué piso? ¿En qué puerta?

—En el piso veintidós, en la puerta cinco. –dije a la carrera.

Juré acertar.

—¿Y por qué no lleva nada encima?

—¡Joder! ¡Necesito pasar AHORA! ¡Después contestaré a todas sus preguntas! ¡Me detiene si quiere! ¡Pero DÉJEME PASAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –grité, ya muy desesperada.

No iba a llegar a tiempo, llegaría tarde… A saber cuánto hacía que Jake se había ido. ¿Un minuto después de irme yo? Y si no era así, ¿Khevin le habrá atacado de sorpresa, o habrá empezado con justicia?

Demasiados acontecimientos en mi contra, sumando al hombre que no me dejaba pasar, que me negaba la posibilidad de salvar a Jake…

Al amor de mi vida…

Sonará cursi, pero en este momento no sentía nada más. Él lo era todo. Si le perdía, no podría continuar… Me iría a Volterra. Sé demasiado sobre vampiros, todo apuntaba a mi favor. A mi muerte inmediata.

—¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Es capaz de dejarse detener?

—¡Si me deja subir ahí, sí! ¡Por favor, no tengo tiempo, no lo tengo…!

—Pero es que…

—¿NO ME VE QUE ESTOY DESESPERADA, DEMONIOS? ¡DÉJEME PASAR! –le grité, harta, desesperada, desesperanzada…

Todo un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos se envolvieron, se mezclaron en mi cabezota.

—Sólo le pido eso. –supliqué. –Sólo es una terraza, sólo una terraza…

—Hum… Está bien, pase usted.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Gracias! ¡Le debo la vida! –agradecí, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Subía los escalones de dos en dos, después lo intenté de tres en tres, pero me caía, así que volví a saltarlos a pares.

Cuando llegué por fin, me dirigí a la puerta grisácea, cogí el manillar negro apagado entre mi mano derecha, lo giré y empujé hacia fuera, pero la estúpida puerta no se abrió.

Fruncí el ceño.

Con el manillar entre mi mano y girado, empecé a darle golpes a la puerta con el hombro y la mano libre.

La maldita puerta no se abría.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ábrete! ¿Ábrete sésamo? ¡Ábrete, ábrete! –dije, hablando con la puerta y empujándola hacia delante.

Empecé a dar golpes con todo mi cuerpo, hasta que, harta, cogí un poco de carrerilla sin soltar el manillar y di el golpe definitivo, que casi me precipitó hacia el suelo. Me sujeté en el manillar y en la pared que tenía al lado y me quedé mirando al suelo, tan cercano a mi rostro, cuando oí un gruñido. Miré al frente con todo el pelo cayendo por mi cara, cuando vi un lobo de pelaje rojizo, indefenso en el borde del muro, y a otro lobo irreconocible preparado para empujar al mío, con objetivo de derrotarlo por una ventaja de treinta pisos.

Entreabrí la boca para poder respirar mejor, pero el pulso ya se me había acelerado. El lobo negro con manchas grises gruñó como un león enfurecido y empezó a correr en dirección al lobo débil y derrotado.

Yo fui a su paso.

Empecé a correr directa a ellos. El lobo negro ya estaba, literalmente, encima del rojizo. Ninguno de los dos me vio entrar ni dirigirme a ellos, lo que me daba ventaja. Corría tanto como podían mis destrozadas piernas, y cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, grité _su_ nombre y le empujé a un lado, desplazándolo sin problemas, para mi sorpresa. Acto seguido y con la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro, cerré los ojos sintiendo las garras del otro lobo encima de mí.

Sentí el muro en mis rodillas, y como éstas se doblaban hacia él, haciendo que mi cuerpo se inclinara al vacío.

Un segundo más tarde, yo ya estaba cayendo a toda velocidad, por un edificio de treinta pisos, directa al precipicio, a la carretera, donde quedaría aplastada y atropellada. Una muerte cruel, pero justa.

Me alegro de haber sido yo la que está cayendo ahora, y no Jacob.

—Jake, te amo.


	39. El ángel

**38. El ángel**

—Jake, te amo. –quería que fueran mis últimas palabras. Las que pusieran en mi lápida.

Esto era el fin. Iba a caer, a morir, sin asegurarme si Jacob estaba bien, si estaba vivo. No me había podido despedir de mi familia, de mis amigos. Ni siquiera había utilizado los billetes de mi cumpleaños con destino a Grecia… Y tampoco tendría tiempo a descubrir el motivo por el que Robert Pattinson está metido aquí.

Los últimos momentos de mi vida y los más patéticos y ridículos.

Sentía el viento correr por mi rostro, por todo mi cuerpo, rodeándome, envolviéndome para que el golpe contra el suelo no fuera tan grande.

Si en algún sitio hubiera un ángel al que pedir un deseo, desearía verle vivo, a él, a mi Jake. Sano y salvo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Dios, qué daño! ¡Dios! –grité al sentir un fuerte tirón en el brazo, un horrible dolor, como si intentaran partírmelo, separarlo de mi cuerpo.

¿Era eso lo que sentías al caer al suelo desde la terraza de un rascacielos?

Pues no era tanto, la verdad…

—No soy Dios, pero me puedes llamar así, si quieres. –dijo una voz masculina.

Entonces se me ocurrió abrir los ojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi madre! –grité, cuando vi a Jake, sacando medio cuerpo por una ventana y agarrándome el brazo mientras yo colgaba de él, a metros de la carretera.

A unos cuantos pisos de altura, a la mayoría, debería decir.

—¿Pero cómo…

—Agárrate si quieres seguir viviendo, chica.

¿Chica?

No importaba como me llamara ahora.

Agarré su brazo y él bajó el otro para que me pudiera sujetar a este.

—Vale, ¿preparada? Impúlsate hacia arriba por mis brazos. Yo te ayudaré.

—Vale.

—¡Ahora!

Le obedecí y me impulsé hacia arriba, apoyándome en sus brazos. Él fue entrando su cuerpo en la casa, y cuando mis rodillas estuvieron en el reposo de la ventana, me arrodillé para ayudar a subir a mis pies.

Caí encima de Jacob cuando conseguí entrar todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamé, apoyándome en su cuello.

—Vale. Ahora ve a por él.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confundida y levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Encantado, soy Taylor Lautner. Ahora salva a Jacob.

—¡Mierda! –exclamé, levantándome del suelo y buscando la puerta de salida.

Me dirigí a ella corriendo y, por suerte el ascensor estaba en el piso cuando salí al pasillo. Entré en él y pulsé el último piso, cruzando después los brazos en mi pecho.

Espera… ¿Taylor Lautner? ¿Me había salvado _Taylor Lautner_? Es imposible… ¿Él sabía lo de Jacob? ¿Él era mi ángel? ¿El ángel a quién le había pedido el deseo, que por alguna casualidad había cumplido? ¿Y Robert? ¿Era el demonio, por retrasarme hablando en la calle? ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Por qué?

Sonó un timbre y la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par. Entonces recordé a Jacob. Corrí hacia las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no llegaba hasta la terraza. Tropezando, conseguí llegar a la puerta abierta que daba acceso al lugar de los hechos. Seguí corriendo en la dirección en la que había visto por última vez a los dos lobos, y cuando me di cuenta, sólo había uno de pie.

Sólo un lobo vivo. El otro, tirado en el suelo, no movía el pecho.

El calor inundó mi cuerpo. Sentí temor, dolor y un montón de sentimientos que no sabría definir. El lobo que había sobrevivido tenía las orejas bajadas, y lloraba. Con la voz, emitiendo un llanto propio de perro, y literalmente, de manera que dejaba ver diamantes brillantes entre su pelo, agitado por el viento.

_Cabrear a un lobo agresivo no es buena idea_, había dicho Billy en su momento.

No. Definitivamente, no había sido una buena idea.

Nunca debí hacer caso a Jake. Venirnos aquí había cabreado a Khevin, y eso había sido la causa de lo que estaba viendo ahora, la escena que contemplaban mis ojos asustados y doloridos.

El lobo que estaba de pie se giró hacia mí y me miró a los ojos. Yo fundí mi mirada en los suyos, con el calor todavía extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me acerqué a él, lenta y dolorosamente, hasta quedar delante de él. Tenía mi estatura, así que no tenía por qué agacharme.

Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza. Algo mojado, su nariz, tocó mi barbilla, haciendo que la levantara y que abriera los ojos. Él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y no tuve otro remedio que corresponderle, rodeando su pelaje rojizo con mis brazos.

Había muerto. Khevin había muerto. Yo había causado una muerte, yo, nadie más que yo. Jacob nunca hubiera matado a un chaval inexperto, y además de los suyos.

No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado dominado por una furia incontrolable. La furia y el dolor que sentía respecto a mi muerte.

No sabía si después de esto volvería a ser el mismo, pero al menos, era él el que estaba de pie. Era Jake al que estaba abrazando, el que se había mantenido vivo.

—Estoy viva, no vayas a pensar que soy una alucinación. –dije, intentando bromear.

Él soltó un suspiro, expresando así su sonrisa. Entonces se apartó y se alejó de mí. Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme que no había nadie observando. Cuando me volví a girar, Jacob estaba frente a mí, con los pantalones cortos puestos.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi tejano mientras me mordía el labio.

—Respecto a lo que has dicho antes: verte aparecer viva habiéndote caído por un rascacielos no me parece gran cosa después de que aparecieras viva cuando pensaba que te habías estrellado. Ya no me sorprenden estas cosas, son propias de ti. Siempre acabas escapando de la muerte.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y, los dos a la vez, avanzamos para encontrarnos en un abrazo intenso.

Mi ángel había hecho bien su trabajo. Me había mantenido viva con tal que viera a Jacob una vez más, vivo.

—Creo que es hora de volver a casa. –dijo Jacob, besándome la frente.

—¿Y… él? –pregunté, dirigiendo mi mirada al cuerpo inerte de Khevin.

Jacob torció el gesto y emitió un chasquido con la boca.

—Yo me ocupo de él. Tú adelántate.

—Vendrás… ¿verdad? No me dejarás… —dije, asustada por si todo esto era efecto de mi muerte.

Él sonrió.

—Estaré contigo hasta la eternidad, siempre y cuando no me dejes tú antes.

Yo sonreí ligeramente y me dirigí a la puerta. Cogí el ascensor e intenté recordar el piso en el que me había salvado mi ángel. Pulsé el botón que creí y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Esto del ángel era una tontería. Yo sabía bien que Taylor no había sido mi ángel. Pero… ¿cómo explicar su presencia, si no es así? Era lo único que excusaba el verlo aquí, el que me hubiera salvado. No podía haber otra explicación mejor…

Sonó el timbre al llegar al piso, y salí de él cuando las puertas se abrieron. Vi una puerta abierta de par en par al salir al pasillo, así que supuse que era esa. Me dirigí a ella y entré en la casa, revuelta, con papeles revoloteando, por encima del piano y por el suelo, a causa del viento que dejaba entrar la ventana abierta, con la cortina color crema ondeando en el aire.

De verdad esperaba encontrar a Taylor allí, sentado en la silla de la cocina, comiéndose una manzana. O viendo un partido de fútbol tumbado en el sofá. O estudiándose el guión de su próxima película, dando vueltas por la sala de estar y cantando con su voz de cantante.

Pero no había nadie allí. Todo estaba cubierto de mantas blancas, indicando que la casa estaba deshabitada. Todo era demasiado blanco. ¿De verdad Taylor Lautner era mi ángel de la guarda? ¿Acaso había aparecido de la nada, bajado del cielo para salvarme? ¿Para cumplir mi deseo? ¿Y Robert Pattinson? ¿Estaría el actor paseando felizmente por Nueva York y una casualidad lo topó conmigo? ¿O había venido junto a Taylor? ¿Era él el ángel de la guarda de alguien? ¿Lo podría haber visto si hubiera sido ése el caso? ¿Por qué ellos dos? ¿Por qué no Taylor y Kristen? ¿O Robert y Kristen? ¿O sólo uno de ellos?

Con las manos en los bolsillos traseros del tejano, me acerqué a la ventana, pasando por las ondas que formaba la cortina. Me asomé hacia fuera, mirando hacia abajo, por donde había estado a punto de encontrar mi muerte.

¿Podía ser todo posible? ¿Los ángeles, los demonios, las casualidades, las huidas de la muerte, el bien superior al mal? ¿De verdad existía todo en este mundo? ¿Era esto una mezcla de mis dos realidades? ¿Eran avisos? ¿Despedidas? ¿Bienvenidas? ¿Podía ser posible que me hubiera convertido en una heroína de cuento de hadas? ¿Una princesa guerrera? ¿Un personaje principal de la saga?

Ninguna de estas preguntas tenían sentido. No eran coherentes, pero… ¿qué hay coherente en esta historia? Contestaré a eso: nada es coherente, o normal.

Pero si de verdad me había convertido en un personaje principal… ¿no sería muy poco probable mi muerte? ¿O la de Jake? Ninguno de nosotros podía morir, si todos éramos principales. Entonces… ¿por qué hay tantas posibilidades que sea así?

Demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, y ninguna tenían respuesta. Me aparté de la ventana para intentar despejarme la cabeza, y al girarme vi el piano con los papeles revolviéndose alrededor de él. Me senté en el asiento cómodo y blanco y aparté la sábana blanca que cubría la mitad del instrumento. Me fijé en la partitura. Yo nunca había hecho piano, ni siquiera sabía leer una partitura. Pero había algo gravado. Le di al botón de "play", y una melodía empezó a tocar dulcemente. Para mi sorpresa, una voz acompañó a la música, diciendo así:

_Vivir así es seguir perdiendo la razón un poco más. –Vivir así es morir fingiendo que nada importa ya. –Vivir así, imaginando que me vienes a buscar. –Me salvarás de este mal sueño. –Y quien puede vivir así consciente. –Estoy tan solo y no puedo tenerte. –Rescátame de aquí… Que ya no puedo más, estoy desesperado, vida. –Rescátame de aquí, que tengo miedo aquí encerrado y no te puedo encontrar… —No sé de ti, y muero por dentro. –No sé vivir en este infierno. –Rescátame…_

¿A quién iría dedicada la canción?

—¿Alba? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jacob, entrando en la casa.

—¡Oh! –exclamé ante la sorpresa, levantándome del piano. –Nada, sólo estaba… —suspiré. –No importa. Vámonos ya.

—Sí. –confirmó él, estirando un brazo hacia mí para recibirme con un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Iba muy pegada a él, a su cuerpo, a su pecho, ya que estaba congelada. ¿No me podría haber puesto un jersey o algo por el estilo, y no una camiseta ajustada y de manga corta? Por suerte, tenía a Jake. Él me daba el calor que necesitaba para no morirme congelada.

Vale, puede que exagere un poco.

Rodeaba su cadera con mis brazos, apoyándome en su pecho desnudo. Él me rodeaba con su brazo, dejando la mano en mi hombro para acercarme más a él. Sonreía divertido mientras volvíamos al hotel, ya que nunca me pegaba tanto a él, ni siquiera cuando estábamos solos. Pero de verdad que tenía mucho frío, y no pude evitarlo. A él se le ensanchaba la sonrisa a medida que nos acercábamos al hotel por las miradas que nos echaba la gente. Se quedaban flipando al ver a Jake con pantalones cortos y el torso al descubierto –que por cierto estaba prohibido "exhibirse" así– y a la misma vez verlo tan campante, como si no notara el frío.

Y lo que le divertía a él era que la gente no sabía lo cerca que estaban de la verdad.

Yo había reído irónicamente ante su explicación, ya que no soportaba el frío y sobre todo no soportaba que él estuviera tan feliz como para bromear mientras yo estaba tan congelada que no tenía ganas ni de reír.

—Cosas de lobos. –había dicho él ante mi irónica risa.

—No. Cosas tuyas. Tú eres así de fresco y disfrutas viéndome morir de frío, ya que es una excusa buenísima para pegarme a ti. –le había explicado yo con sarcasmo.

Él me había contestado con una risotada de lo más natural.

Al llegar a la habitación, yo seguía sujetada a Jake de la misma manera, por lo que él me miró extrañado, poniendo de nuevo su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó, confundido y ligeramente preocupado.

—Sí. Sólo que si me quedo así es más seguro que no te vayas a combatir contra un loco, provocando así tu muerte, ¿sabes? A lo mejor se te ocurre hablarlo conmigo antes. –le contesté, con el máximo sarcasmo que pude encontrar en mí.

—Oh, vamos… Si te lo hubiera comentado no me hubieras dejado ir.

—Por eso mismo me lo tendrías que haber dicho.

Entonces me cogió la barbilla y la levantó hasta que mi rostro estuvo a la altura del suyo para besar mis labios con admiración y adoración.

Yo le correspondí con el mismo sentimiento.

Él me rodeó y me levantó del suelo, y yo aproveché para enrollar mis piernas en su cintura y enredar mis dedos entre su pelo. Él también enredó sus dedos en mi pelo.

Ahora sentíamos la desesperación y el miedo que habíamos sentido los dos mientras pensábamos que el otro había muerto.

Cuando me dejó de besar, rodeé su cuello y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro para abrazarle, y él colocó su boca en mi cuello, de manera que podía sentir su respiración acelerada a través de mi piel.

—He pasado mucho miedo… —confesé, aliviada por no sentir ahora ese temor.

—No sabes cómo me he sentido yo por segunda vez en poco tiempo… —dijo él, retirando mi pelo de mi cuello para besar mi piel.

Yo lo apreté más contra mí, si eso era humanamente posible.

Cuando los dos nos tranquilizamos, él me bajó al suelo, y yo le besé una vez más.

—Voy… a ducharme. Necesito una ducha, un momento humano y normal dentro de este mundo irreal y fantástico. –comenté, metiéndome en el baño y pensando en todas las cosas raras que habían pasado hoy.

La pelea de los lobos, el encuentro con Robert y mi ángel Taylor. Demasiadas fantasías por un día.


	40. Aparentar estar bien

**39. Aparentar estar bien**

Pasó un mes más, y aquí seguía yo.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo blando del bosque, lleno de ramas secas y hojas caídas de los árboles mientras caía nieve que no llegaba al suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el lomo de Jake. Él también estaba tumbado, y la cabeza la tenía apoyada en mi vientre. Estábamos los dos con los ojos cerrados, y yo acariciaba el pelaje de su cabeza. Había tanto silencio que sólo se oían un par de corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo acelerado.

No hablábamos, no pensábamos, sólo estábamos juntos, y eso me llenaba. Era feliz así, sin tener que hacer nada, sólo este momento. Lo conservaría para siempre.

Por mucho que dijeran mis padres o mis amigos humanos, no me podría enamorar de nadie que no fuera _él_. No podrían convencerme que Jacob no era mi tipo o que me merecía más, que en tal caso, sería él quien mereciera más.

Él era todo mi mundo.

De repente, me pareció sentir un gruñido. Levanté la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Jacob, miré alrededor y sentí el crujido de una rama. Miré a Jake, desesperada. Él se levantó rapidísimo y me señaló un árbol con la cabeza. Asentí una vez y me escondí detrás del árbol. Saqué la cabeza en dirección a Jake y vi que miraba a un lugar fijo y después gruñía. Pero un movimiento llamó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo. Me giré hacia allí y vi una vampira, en posición de ataque, preparada para arremeter contra…

¡Oh, no! La vampira gruñó más fuerte y saltó cuando Jake se giró hacia ella. A él no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, pero a mí sí. Corrí hacia ellos y me puse entremedio de los dos, llevándome yo el mordisco de la vampira.

Grité a todo pulmón, pero aún teniendo ojos dorados, la vampira no paró de beber. Yo gritaba, todo mi cuerpo ardía. Oía tambores dentro de mi cabeza y cómo los dientes traspasaban mi piel. De golpe, algo apartó esos dientes de mi cuello bruscamente.

Pero mi cuello seguía ardiendo, parecía que me quemara viva. Me dolía la cabeza, me dolía todo. Era un dolor insoportable, el fuego me quemaba. Grité otra vez a pleno pulmón por el inaguantable dolor. El sitio daba vueltas. Cerré los ojos y volví a gritar, pero más débil. Sentía que mi voz se iba, y todo mi cuerpo la acompañaba. Me sentía como una llama: ardiente y disminuyente, cada vez más débil y más dolorosa. Me iba. Los ojos se me cerraban y los puños se debilitaban.

—Alba… Oh, lo siento tanto…

Un susurro me devolvió a la realidad, ligeramente, y sentí que me besaban.

Entonces oí más voces a mi alrededor, pero sólo entendía una.

—Por favor, decidme que la podéis salvar. ¡Por favor!

Unos murmullos le contestaron.

—Me… arde… el cue… cuello… —logré susurrar.

—Tranquila, cariño, te pondrás bien.

Gemí.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Edward. –conseguí comprender los susurros.

—Que pudiera con Bella no significa que pueda con ella, Carlisle.

—Quitadme este dolor, ¡quitádmelo! –estaba desesperada. Quería morirme. —¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo!

—No, no, no. Cariño, tú puedes. Confío en ti. Por favor no me dejes. –sentí que me acariciaba el pelo y me besaba en la mejilla.

—¡Quitaos imbéciles!

—¡No, Rosalie!

—¡Está desesperada! ¡La ponzoña se extiende!

—Rosalie…

—¡Si no lo hacéis vosotros, lo haré yo!

Sentí que unos dientes traspasaban mi piel nuevamente, en el mismo lugar que la primera mordedura.

Hice un grito ahogado, cuando sentía que el dolor aumentaba. Me agité de dolor, pero unas manos heladas me sujetaron en el suelo. Entonces, el dolor disminuyó. Lenta pero eficazmente. A medida que el dolor se perdía, mi cabeza se adormilaba, al igual que mi cuerpo.

Pero no conseguí deshacerme de todo el dolor. Los dientes se retiraron, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

—Me duele… Me sigue doliendo… Rose… —susurré, aumentando el tono de voz. —¡Aún me duele! –grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? –oí decir a Jake, con furia y preocupación en la voz.

—Hemos llegado tarde.

No oí nada más claro, sólo oí susurros. Me dormía. Busqué la mano de Jacob y cuando la encontré, la coloqué en mi corazón, y dejé que el sueño me llevara.

Me costó abrir los ojos totalmente y, cuando lo hice, no veía bien. Volví a cerrar los ojos y busqué a Jacob con la mano.

—¿Jake? –susurré, inaudible… ¿para un oído humano?

No, eso era imposible.

—¿Jacob? –volví a susurrar, un poco más fuerte.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Abrí los ojos y le vi, ahí, delante de mí. Su rostro estaba muy pegado al mío. Sonreí.

—¿Qué… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Estás en casa de los Cullen, tumbada en el sofá. Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta… más vale que te la conteste Carlisle.

—No te vayas. –le supliqué, cuando vi que se levantaba del suelo.

—Sólo voy a avisar, ¿sí? –me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

Se fue hacia, supongo, el pie de la escalera y gritó:

—¡Está despierta!

Al rato ya estaba a mi lado.

—Si me siento, ¿tú te sientas a mi lado? –le dije.

—Hum… tengo una idea mejor.

Se levantó, retiró mi cabeza con delicadeza y se sentó él, colocando luego mi cabeza en sus piernas.

—Mejor. –le dije, sonriendo.

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

Ese terrible dolor… Mi corazón se encogió al recordarlo, un dolor ardiente, como fuego.

Miré el reloj de pulsera, pero cuando fui a mirar la hora, vi una cosa muy distinta.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? –exclamé, levantando la cabeza de las piernas de Jake.

—Tranquila, Alba. Carlisle te lo explicará.

—¿Cómo? ¡Que soy pálida, Jake! Que… ¡Que me he convertido!

El dolor seguido de la mordedura de una vampira, el "hemos llegado tarde" de Carlisle… Ahora todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido. Ahora era una de ellos…

—No, no, no… No te has convertido. Bueno, al menos no del… ¡Carlisle! –gritó buscando ayuda.

—¡Jake! –le regañé yo.

—¡Alba! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –me preguntó amablemente Carlisle.

—¿Qué cómo me encuentro? Carlisle, ¡estoy pálida y dura!

—Oh, sí. Eso…

—Sí. Esto. –le dije yo, señalando mi piel, ahora pálida, dura y… ¿eing? No la tenía fría…

—Verás, Alba. Irina te mordió, y nosotros llegamos tarde para salvarte… Rosalie succionó toda la ponzoña que pudo, pero una parte ya se había mezclado con tu sangre.

—¿Y eso significa qué?

Que no diga que soy una vampira, que no lo diga, que no lo diga…

—Significa que eres como Renesmee.

Me quedé en blanco.

¡Já! Qué irónico.

—Eso quiere decir que soy… ¿semi-humana?

—Sss... Sí.

—¡Santa María Madre de Dios! –exclamé con todas mis ganas.

—¿No eras atea? –preguntó Esme apareciendo de detrás del sofá.

—No, ésos son mis padres. Yo no tengo clara mi religión. –expliqué. —¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Que soy una semi-vampira!

—Extraño, ¿verdad?. –recalcó Emmett, poniéndose al lado de Esme.

—Oh, Dios. Espera. Si soy como Nessie… físicamente soy como vosotros, o sea ser, ¿_hermosa_?

Rosalie apareció de la nada con un espejo y lo colocó delante de mí para que me pudiera ver.

—Vaya, soy más… parecida a mí de lo que esperaba… Soy yo, pero pálida.

—Eso será por algo, ¿no? –dijo Jacob.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

—Dejadles intimidad. Jacob tiene algo que decirle. –ordenó Edward desde algún lugar de la casa.

Los demás le obedecieron y se retiraron sonriendo.

—Pues que tú ya eras hermosa. –se explicó Jake.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Después me acerqué a él y encajé mis labios con los suyos.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi lobito.

Los dos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar dulcemente.

—Oh, por Dios… —dije, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. —¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a mis padres?

—Creo que lo sabrán encajar. Según Edward, han tenido muchos pensamientos contigo como vampiro o como mujer lobo.

Aparté las manos de mi cara y le miré con los ojos como platos.

—Pero una cosa es imaginárselo, otra cosa es que se haga realidad.

—Sí. Supongo que hay diferencia.

—No supongas. _La hay_. –confirmé.

—Vale. –dijo, suspirando.

—¡Alba! ¿Estás bien? –Bella bajó las escaleras con Renesmee en brazos y seguida de Edward.

—Sí. Supongo que sí. –dije, desanimada.

—¿Y psicológicamente cómo estás? –preguntó Edward, dándose cuenta de lo que fallaba en la pregunta de Bells.

—Mal, no te mentiré.

Los dos se agacharon quedando en frente mío.

—No creo. No es un cambio demasiado grande. –dijo Edward, mirando fijamente a Jake.

Genial.

Edward acababa de contestar una pregunta de Jacob formulada en su mente.

—Bueno, nosotros lo estamos, si te sirve de algo. —¿otra? Pero qué pesados.

—¿De qué "lo estáis"?—le pregunté a Bella.

—Supongo que preocupados. Alice vio algo que no le gustó nada.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace un rato. Estuvo probando durante días sin encontrar nada hasta hace un rato.

—Espera… ¿Estuvo probando durante _días_? ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

Bella miró a Edward con duda en sus ojos.

—¿Bells? –inquirí yo.

—Días. No sé cuántos.

—¿Días? Mis padres…

—Están avisados.

Entonces pude respirar mejor.

—Pero… ¿Me podéis explicar lo que está pasando?

—Irina, antes de atacarte, vio a Renesmee con Seth y conmigo, cazando, y creemos que pensó que era una niña inmortal, cuya creación está prohibida, ya lo sabes. –explicó Bells.

—Alice vio a los Vulturis aquí. Vienen todos, a por nosotros. –siguió Edward.

Entonces volví a no poder respirar bien. Cerré los ojos para no marearme, y cuando me tranquilicé, los volví a abrir.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jake, preocupado.

—Sí, tranquilo.

Miré a Nessie dormida en el hombro de su madre. No podían ir a por ella. Sólo era una cría… Entonces recordé que yo era como ella, y me sentí identificada.

—¿Puedo? –pregunté a Bella, señalando a la niña.

—Claro. –dijo, dándome a Nessie.

La cogí por debajo de los hombros y la levanté, de tal manera que su pelo me cayó como una cortina para ocultar mi rostro.

Le di un beso de esquimal y la coloqué de la manera que la tenía su madre.

—Cada día está más guapa. –les dije.

—Sí. Y más inteligente. –comentó su padre, con orgullo.

Yo le sonreí ligeramente.

—Nos preguntó por ti. –me contó Bella

—¿Por mí? –pregunté, incrédula.

—Sí. Te echaba de menos.

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla a Nessie.

—¿Me considera su tía, o algo así?

—Algo así. –dijo, riendo, Bella.

—Te considera una hermana. –dijo Edward, sonriendo también.

—Y a mí también. –añadió Jacob.

—Vaya… Hola, papi. –bromeé, dirigiéndome a Edward.

Él me sonrió.

Me miré el brazo, ahora pálido, sin creérmelo aún.

—¿Alba? –preguntó Edward.

—¿Qué? –contesté instintivamente, sin retirar mis ojos de mi nueva piel.

Dios… ¿cómo se lo diría a mis padres? ¿Viviría ahora para toda la eternidad? ¿Y Jake? ¿Y mi familia?

—No pasará nada. Eres tú, pero con diferente aspecto. –dijo Edward, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—No sé… Hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza… ¿Sería capaz de matar a mis padres por un poco de su sangre? ¿Seré capaz de verles envejecer y morir? ¿Y Jacob, envejecerá también? ¿Podré trabajar en algún sitio abierto al público?

—Todo eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú. Ness… Renesmee no puede ayudarte.

—Lo sé. Por eso me da miedo conocer la respuesta.

Y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana de cristal.


	41. ¡He descubierto el mundo!

**40. ¡He descubierto el mundo!**

Emmett se ofreció a ayudarme con mi nueva vida, ya que según él era _necesario_ que supiera todo lo _fantástico_ que podía hacer ahora.

Mientras los demás esperaban a Alice y Jasper, Emmett me llevó al bosque. Me ayudó a confirmar mi rapidez haciéndome correr por todos lados. Me enseñó a saltar del suelo a los árboles para practicar fuerza y salto, y también me hizo presenciar una caza por su parte a un ciervo, y es que yo tengo un problema: adoro a los animales y soy incapaz de hacerles daño. Por eso, mi hermano mono me pidió perdón repetidas veces al verme llorando después de verle comer al ciervo.

—Definitivamente, tú comerás comida humana. –determinó, después de presenciar tal escena. –Eres muy sensible, ¿verdad?

—No es porque sea sensible, mamut, sino porque tú nunca has tenido en cuenta a vida de ése pobre… —miré al ciervo muerto al referirme a él, y otra lágrima cayó por mi rostro. –No importa. De cualquier manera, la comida normal…

—Humana. –me corrigió él, interrumpiéndome.

Sí, tenía razón. Ésa comida ya no era normal para mí, sólo humana. ¿Por qué? Porque yo ya no era humana.

—…pues la comida _humana_ me gusta, —dije, continuando mi frase. –y no iba a dejar de comerla.

—Vale. Perdona, de verdad. Si hubiera sabido…

—Ahora no importa, Emmett, de verdad. El pasado es eso, pasado. No te preocupes. Con que me prometas que no volverás a cazar delante de mí, me conformo.

—Te lo prometo, hermanita.

—Vale. Gracias. –le agradecí, dejando que me besara la frente.

Menos mal que me he convertido en semihumana, y no en vampira. Si no, me hubiera desesperado por un tiempo, porque de seguro que lo hubiera superado. Pero pasado mucho tiempo…

Antes de volver a casa de los Cullen, Emmett me obligó a ir a un McDonald's y pedir una hamburguesa con patatas para comer, aunque su objetivo era que yo descubriera que ahora era más hermosa.

Entré en el restaurante de comida rápida y me dirigí al mostrador. Mientras esperaba que me atendieran, Emmett me recomendó mirar alrededor, cosa que hice, por mera curiosidad. Me giré e hice una mirada general al restaurante.

Todas las miradas, femeninas y masculinas, estaban posadas en mí. Volví a mirar al mostrador, avergonzada. Si hubiera podido, ahora mismo estaría roja como un tomate.

—Hey, estás colorada. –me avisó Em.

—¿Qué? Pero se supone que…

Él rió, interrumpiéndome.

—Sólo en los vampiros. Tú eres una semi. –me dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa.

—Eres odioso.

—¿Qué des… —el asistente que apareció en el mostrador se interrumpió al mirarme.

Yo le sonreí tímidamente, y juraría que me volví a sonrojar.

—Esto… Decía que… ¿qué desea? –retomó la frase, pero ahora dirigiéndose sólo a mí.

—Oh, hum… una hamburguesa. –pedí.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí.

—Enseguida.

Tardaron muy poco en servirme, contando que era comida rápida...

—Aquí tiene. –dijo el chico, rubio y con ojos castaños.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto…

—¿Cuánto es? –me interrumpió Emmett, sacando su dinero.

—Lo pago yo. –repliqué.

—No le hagas caso, chico. Toma.

—¡Emmett!

—¿Qué? Hala, vamos. –dijo él, cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome con él.

—Hum… ¡Adiós! –me despedí del chico.

—Adiós. –contestó él, encantado y perdiéndose en mi… ¿belleza?

Sí, vale, lo tendría que asumir.

Bueno, ahora tenía toda una eternidad para hacerlo…

Sonreí en mi fuero interno mientras corría a toda velocidad con Emmett unos pasos por delante.

Llegamos a la casa, y todo seguía igual en cuanto a quietud.

—¿Aún no han vuelto? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. No aún. –contestó Carlisle.

Me dirigí al sofá para sentarme pero me detuve en el proceso.

No sé si Alice sentía esto cuando le venía una visión, pero tenía que ser parecido.

A mí, me invadió un _flash-back_:

Un montón de letras se exhibían delante de mis ojos, palabras, frases como: _Nahuel, se marchan antes del enfrentamiento, los Vulturis se retiran, nieve, aprender, saber, final feliz._

De repente, volví a ver el suelo que observaban mis ojos.

—¿Alba? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Edward.

Yo le miré.

—Sí. Todo está en orden.

Él asintió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de Bells, los cuales también me miraban expectantes.

Entonces, era eso. Alice y Jasper habían ido a buscar a Nahuel, un semivampiro, como Nessie. Pero… ¿podía ser que mi presencia cambiara eso, también? ¿Que Alice no encontrara a Nahuel? ¿Que no encontrara a nadie que pudiera ayudar?

Me despertó la voz de Emmett, despotricando sobre algo. Ya era de mañana.

¿Ya me he dormido? ¡Pero si llevo días durmiendo! ¿Cómo puedo seguir teniendo sueño?

Inexplicable.

—¡Quédate con Renesmee! –me chilló Bella mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, siguiendo a todos los Cullen.

—¡De eso nada! –me quejé yo, mirando cómo la puerta se cerraba tras el borrón en el que se había convertido mi amiga. —¡Jake! ¡Quédate con Nessie! –le chillé a Jacob mientras yo también salía disparada por la puerta trasera.

Sin detenerme y esperando lo mejor, salté el río que me separaba de los Cullen.

Capté el original olor de Edward, así que lo seguí. Al poco rato vi a Esme y Rosalie cerrando la marcha. Aceleré hasta quedar al lado de Rose.

—¿Cómo sabéis adónde ir? –pregunté, como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación.

—Su olor. Concéntrate en Alice y Jasper y captarás su olor. –me contestó ella, al igual que yo, con el tono de una conversación normal. –Oh, vaya. –expresó, adelantándose segundos después, al igual que Esme, dejándome así la última del grupo.

—¿Pero qué… —empecé a preguntar, pero una mancha rojiza me interrumpió.

Jake se colocó a mi lado mientras los dos corríamos, me miró y sus ojos brillaron, significando lo que me imaginaba. Se giró y me adelantó.

Asqueroso competidor.

Pero si había venido, no creo que fuera por mi seguridad, aunque eso influyera, ni por ganarme en una carrera. Estaba preocupado por Alice, aunque no lo expresara. Él es muy reservado para los sentimientos, y no lo admitiría en público, pero estos meses habían hecho migas, y de verdad que me alegraba por ellos.

Me concentré en Jasper primero, intentando recordar su olor, pero sentí algo distinto. Fue como si algo en mi cuerpo cambiara. Como si uno de mis ingredientes hubiera sido substituido por otro. No le di importancia y, detectando el olor de Jasper, aceleré el paso.

—Yo debía esperar aquí a que vinieras a buscarla y entonces tenía que darte esta nota. –explicaba Sam a Carlisle en el momento que llegué donde estaban todos los Cullen y Jacob. –Me dijo que la obedeciera como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Sam se mostraba sombrío cuando le entregó un papel doblado a Carlisle. El doctor desdobló la nota y sus ojos se empezaron a mover de lado a lado mientras leía la nota de Alice.

Entonces sentí tensión. La tensión que todos sentían en ese pequeño espacio del bosque, pero había una persona que no estaba tan en tensión. Estaba extrañada. Busqué con la mirada a alguien que tuviera una expresión confundida, y la encontré en Bells.

—Bells, ¿ocurre algo? –pregunté, lo más flojo que pude.

Nadie me oyó, ya que estaban pendientes de Carlisle.

—Oh, hum… Ésa es una página de uno de mis libros… —me contestó, también muy flojo.

Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Si estuviera Jasper, todos estarían tranquilos…

En ese momento, sentí que el ambiente se relajaba, como si Jasper estuviera allí.

—¿Jasper? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Esme, por lo que se ve, sintió lo mismo que yo.

—No, no creo. –contestó Carlisle.

Podía _sentir_ su dolor al pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué me pasaba?

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Rosalie.

—Alice ha decidido dejarnos. –susurró el doctor.

—¿Qué? –chilló la rubia.

Carlisle le dio la vuelta a la nota para que pudiéramos leerla.

_No tratéis de encontrarnos, no hay tiempo que perder. Recordad:: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair y todos los nómadas que podáis hallar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte de camino. Sentimos muchísimo irnos de esta manera, sin despedida ni explicaciones, pero es el único modo de hacerlo. Os queremos._

Vale, ahora tenía que disimular…

—¿Alba? –susurró Edward, muy confuso.

Por milésima vez, sentí el sentimiento de Edward.

—¿Sí? –contesté.

—¿Qué acabas de pensar?

Mi respiración se cortó.

—Hem…

—Piensa algo.

Oh, hum… ¿Hola Edward?

—Hola.

—¡Aah! –exclamé, al oír la contestación de mi pensamiento. —¿C-c-c-cómo…?

—No lo sé. –contestó, agitado.

_Tranquila, Alba. Tranquilidad, todos._

Sentí cómo todos se tranquilizaban.

Espera… ¿Esto no es…

—el don de Jasper? –contestó Edward por mí.

Negué con la cabeza en desacuerdo y miré a Bella, quien me tranquilizó con la mirada.

De nuevo, ése sentimiento de substitución dentro de mí.

—Piensa algo. –pidió Edward.

—¿Por qué? –pregunté, confusa.

—Por favor.

¿Por qué quieres que piense algo? ¿Edward? Contesta…

—¿Estás pensando algo? –preguntó Ed.

—¡Claro que sí! Otra cosa es que pases de mí. –me quejé yo.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró a Sam.

—Sí, las cosas están así de peligrosas. –dijo, supongo que contestando una pregunta en la mente de Sam, quien estaba en su forma humana y flanqueado por Jared y Paul, éstos en forma lobuna.

—¿Tanto que tengas que abandonar a tu familia? –preguntó Sam, esta vez en voz alta.

Parecía arrepentido de haber obedecido a Alice.

—No sabemos qué fue lo que vio. –replicó Edward. –Alice no es insensible ni cobarde. Simplemente dispone de más información que nosotros.

—_Nosotros_ no… —comenzó Sam.

—La relación que mantenéis entre vosotros es distinta a la nuestra. –le interrumpió Edward con brusquedad. –_Nosotros_ mantenemos libre nuestra voluntad.

Ouch. Golpe bajo, Edward.

Sam alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—También vosotros deberíais hacer caso del aviso. –continuó Edward. –Esto no es algo en lo que os gustará veros implicados, tampoco podéis evitar lo que haya visto Alice.

Sam sonrió forzosamente.

—_Nosotros_ no somos de los que huyen.

Paul resopló y después me miró. Fue una mirada llena de confusión, admiración, perdón y añoranza. Aunque ahora no tenía la sensación de sentir todo lo que me rodeaba, pude sentir eso. Ésos ojos que dedicaban todos ésos sentimientos sólo a mí. Yo le devolví la mirada con todo lo que él me transmitió. Sentí luego un roce suave en mi piel, indicando así que Jacob se había colocado a mi lado. La mirada de Paul pasó a Jacob, y éste se la devolvió. Parecieron establecer contacto, pero no estaba segura si podían hacerlo.

—No dejes que masacren a tu familia por orgullo. –intervino Carlisle en la conversación mantenida entre Edward y Sam, en voz baja.

El líder de la manada miró a Carlisle, más suavemente.

¿Todos los lobos le tenían manía a Edward, o qué?

—Como Edward ha señalado, nosotros no tenemos la misma clase de libertad de la que vosotros disfrutáis. Renesmee es ahora parte de nuestra familia como de la vuestra. Seth no puede abandonarla y nosotros no le abandonaremos a él. –su mirada se centró en la nota de Alice y sus labios formaron una línea.

—Tú no la conoces. –replicó Edward.

—¿Y tú? –inquirió Sam.

Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer, hijo. Sea cual sea la decisión de Alice, resultaría estúpido no seguir ahora sus recomendaciones. Vayamos a casa y pongámonos a trabajar.

Edward asintió, y Esme sollozó sin lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias, Sam. –agradeció Carlisle.

—Lo siento. No deberíamos haberla dejado pasar. –mi duda se confirmó con la confesión de Sam.

—Hicisteis lo correcto. –le contrarió Carlisle. –Alice es libre de hacer lo que desee y yo jamás le denegaría el ejercicio de su libertad.

—Pues yo no voy a rendirme sin luchar. –se quejó Emmett. –Alice nos ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer, así que manos a la obra.

Los demás asintieron, todos menos Bella.

Miré a Sam, quien tenía una expresión de culpabilidad, le dediqué una sonrisa para animarle y él me la devolvió con esfuerzo.

—Adiós. –me despedí de los lobos, siguiendo luego a los Cullen, quienes ya habían comenzado a correr.


	42. Darse cuenta de cosas sin sentido, y

**41. Darse cuenta de cosas sin sentido, y encontrarle el sentido**

Al llegar al río, Esme alzó la cabeza.

—Todavía está la otra pista, y aún es reciente.

¿Otra pista? ¿Y eso desde cuándo?

—Es de un momento anterior. Y era sólo Alice, sin Jasper. –contestó Edward.

Esme se limitó a asentir. Sus ojos dorados estaban ligeramente más oscuros, y su rostro transmitía dolor.

¿No podía decírselo? ¿No podía evitar tanto dolor? Si he cambiado la historia inconscientemente, ¿por qué no conscientemente?

_Alba, déjalo. Es una locura._

Resoplé y me dirigí al río para saltarlo.

—¿Bella? –inquirió Edward, haciendo que me girara a mirar a mi mejor amiga.

—Quiero seguir esta pista. –dijo ella, olisqueando a su alrededor.

—Lo más probable es que sólo nos lleve de regreso a la casa.

—Entonces, nos encontramos allí.

—Yo iré contigo. –contrarió él. –Nos vemos en casa, Carlisle.

Carlisle asintió y todos continuaron. Bells me miró y vocalizó:

—Te explico esto más tarde.

Yo asentí y seguí a los demás.

Al llegar a la casa, todos se pusieron en marcha. Rosalie y Esme fueron a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que los chicos sacaban el globo terráqueo y lo ponían en la mesa de café.

—Yo… no bajaré luego. Me gustaría despedirme ahora. –avisé.

—Claro. Ven aquí. –dijo Esme, recién vestida, alargando los brazos hacia mí para recibirme con un abrazo.

Y así, fui pasando de brazos en brazos, despidiéndome de la familia.

Y aunque yo sabía el motivo de la marcha de Alice y Jasper, me sentí vacía. Como si fuera la culpable de esa repentina marcha. El motivo, el monstruo del que huían.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me subí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí al llegar a ella. Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y me escurrí hacia abajo. Observé mis convers negras sin verlas realmente. Lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza eran los rostros de Jasper y Alice, preocupados, perdidos, suplicantes, desesperados. Como si la esperanza que habían estado buscando no existiese, o como si estuvieran contemplando un desastre, una gran tragedia.

—¡Alba! –susurró una voz, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Oh, hola, Jake.

¿Jake? ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Sólo personajes de un libro. Han sido inventados por una gran mente, cuya propietaria es una gran escritora.

¿Quién soy yo? ¡Una simple adolescente teniendo un sueño!

Yo no soy perfecta. No soy guapa, no soy nada… ¿Por qué yo? Tengo amigas más dedicadas a la saga, mucho más guapas y mucho más inteligentes.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser yo?

¿Por qué Jacob se enamora de mí? ¿Por qué no de Renesmee?

Al menos, ella es mucho más hermosa que yo, y con una capacidad increíble para su corta edad.

¿Por qué demonios no me quedé con Khevin? Hacíamos buena pareja. Él imperfecto, yo más. ¡Ideal!

Oh, vamos… ¿Por qué Jake iba a quererme? ¿Por qué Bella iba a hacerlo también? ¿Y Rosalie, y Embry, y todos los demás? No soy como Bella. Ella es simpática, cae bien a la gente, es responsable, es diferente.

¡Yo soy de lo más normal que te puedes encontrar en el maldito mundo!

—Y… ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué?

Jacob resopló.

—Gracias por atenderme, cariñín. Yo también te amo con locura. –se quejó sarcásticamente, sentándose a mi lado.

—Perdona. Pero no tengo por qué escucharte.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. ¿Por qué me vas a querer? ¿Por qué no has imprimado a Nessie? Es ridículo que me quieras. Es tan absurdo…

—¿Cómo has llegado a esa estúpida conclusión?

—No es estúpida. Es lógica.

—No lo es. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y…

—Mentiroso. ¿Por qué no dejáis de mentir? No soy especial, ¿vale? Soy ridícula, soy normal, soy…

—Para el carro. Oye, los sentimientos no se controlan, ¿vale? Y si se controlaran, no hubiera dudado en amarte a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres una persona maravillosa…

—No. Soy normal. Hay gente mucho mejor que yo por ahí.

—No. No hay nadie como tú. No hay nadie que sea tan hermosa como tú, y que a la vez decida desangrarse en una batalla contra vampiros para salvar a sus amigos. No hay nadie tan valiente como tú en todo el universo. Te has enfrentado a muchas cosas, y siempre con la cabeza alta. Has mirado por el bien de los demás siempre, sin importarte tu propia vida. Eres inteligente, hermosa y… Qué demonios. ¡Eres perfecta!

—Si yo soy perfecta, tú eres Dios en persona. –dije sarcásticamente.

Respiré y volví a respirar para poder asimilar el discurso de Jake.

—Gracias. –susurré. –Te quiero. –confesé por millonésima vez, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. –Yo… lo siento. No sé qué me pasa. Sólo quiero que no te alejes de mí, por favor. No te vayas. No hagas que esto sólo sea un sueño.

—A tu lado estoy viviendo mi sueño personal. ¿Cómo voy a abandonarlo?

Rodeé su cintura y lo apreté contra mí. Él besó mi pelo, bajando luego hacia el cuello, bajando después a la parte alta de mi espalda. Yo besé su vientre, subiendo luego por su pecho. Seguí besándole por el cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, justo cuando él revolvía mi pelo. Nos encontramos en nuestros labios, los cuales se unieron y encajaron perfectamente mientras jugaban a hacer formas. Él revolvió mi pelo un poco más con su mano mientras me besaba, y yo enredaba mis dedos entre su pelo moreno y corto.

Jake se tumbó encima de mí sin dejar de besarme, y bajando su mano libre por las curvas de mi cuerpo, al igual que las mías recorrían las líneas de su espalda.

Me desperté a la noche. Jake se había dormido rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, el motivo por el cual fue un poco difícil salir de la habitación sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero ahora me había vuelto una criatura de la noche, silenciosa en sus pasos. Mis pies no sonaban ni hacían ruido mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor, y con la ventaja de que Edward no podía leerme la mente, pasé desapercibida para él. Sí, sólo para él. Renesmee me vio bajar las escaleras mientras estaba apoyada en el hombro de su madre. Me miró a los ojos y yo le señalé a Bella. La niña asintió delicadamente y tocó la mejilla de Bells, haciendo que se girara hacia mí. Me comunicó con los ojos que Edward no debía vernos, así que me dirigí al exterior. Al rato salió Bella sin Nessie.

—Me dijiste que me lo contarías… —empecé yo.

—Sí. Y es urgente. Tienes que ayudarme, aunque no sé cómo. –se contradijo ella, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

No acababa de acostumbrarme del todo a la nueva Bella. Con ésos ojos rojos destacando en su piel extremadamente pálida, al igual que su cabello. Se podía considerar hermosa como Rosalie y fuerte como Emmett, lo cual era extraño en ella.

Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera superar a Rosalie en belleza, ni alguien que pudiera superar a Emmett en fuerza, aunque después de ver a los neófitos, lo tenía más asumido, la verdad.

—Dime de qué se trata. –le incité.

—Vale. Edward y yo seguimos el rastro de Alice, el cual nos llevó a nuestra cabaña.

—Ajá. Por lo de tu libro.

—Sí. Encontré el libro, y bajo el título de éste, había una nota que me ordenaba que lo destruyese, y debajo de eso, había escritos un nombre y una dirección.

—¿Qué nombre y qué dirección? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

Yo no tenía ni idea de esto.

—J. Jenks y la dirección es de Seattle.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

—Entiendo. Entretener a Edward mientras tú estás fuera. Pero Bells, es…

—Demasiado obvio, lo sé. Y además, tienes…

—A Jacob encima de mí todo el tiempo, lo sé. Tendrás que encontrar el momento oportuno.

—Sí, eso me había figurado.

Suspiré.

—Vale, esto… lo tenemos que planear mejor. –dije, empezando a dar vueltas. –Vendrán los amigos de Carlisle a la casa, ¿no?

—Sí. –afirmó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si se acumula la suficiente multitud como para que tú pases desapercibida, entonces sí que podría entretener a Edward. Comentarle algo sobre ellos o cualquier cosa, y Jacob no se acercaría demasiado a mí, ya que estaré rodeada de vampiros.

—Sí, buena idea. Pero… ¿eso no será muy tarde? –preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé. Puede que los vampiros no tarden tanto como esperamos. –esperancé para tranquilizarla.

—Está bien. Gracias, Allie. –me agradeció, abrazándome.

—De nada, Bells. –dije, mientras le devolvía el abrazo, ahora un poco frío por la temperatura de su piel. –Vale, ahora ve con Edward, apuesto lo que quieras que tienes mil preguntas en la cabeza. –dije, sonriendo y deshaciendo el abrazo.

—No te equivocas. ¿Buenas noches? –dijo, sonriendo y dudosa de la despedida que me estaba dando.

—Hum… Buenas noches. –dije, también dudando de la despedida.

Ninguna íbamos a dormir, y lo sabíamos.

Nos dedicamos una sonrisa mutuamente y ella entró en la casa.

Yo dirigí mi mirada al río, que fluía suavemente. Recordé el _click_ que se produjo en mi cuerpo al pensar intensamente en Jasper, y cómo parecía tener yo su poder durante la charla con Sam. Y cómo en centrarme en los ojos de Bells, Edward había vuelto a ser incapaz de leerme la mente.

Vamos a relacionar cosas, lo cual me encanta.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Si me concentro en Jasper, controlo los sentimientos. Si me centro en Bella, Edward no puede leerme la mente.

Justo lo que hacen los respectivos.

¿Y si me concentro en Edward? ¿Leeré las mentes?

Debo estar flipando.

Pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada…

_Vale, Alba, te estás volviendo cada vez más loca._

Lo sé, subconsciente, lo sé.

Vamos a ver…

Enfoqué mi mente en el rostro de Edward y me concentré en él, en sus ojos, en su mente.

La sensación del _click_ volvió a mí, y acto seguido ya oía voces en mi cabeza.

Apareció una imagen fugaz en mi cabeza de Bella des…

¡Oh, por Dios!

_Borra esa imagen de tu cabeza, bórrala ya…_

Qué asco, por Dios.

Ése fue el pensamiento de Edward. ¿No podrían haber elegido otro momento para… _eso_?

Di un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta.

¿Acababa de leer la mente de Edward?

¡Já!

¿Y Jake?

Busqué el pensamiento de Jacob entre las voces e imágenes. No fue difícil saber cuál era el suyo.

Entonces, pude sentir todo lo que los hombres lobo sienten cuando se impriman. Pude sentir todo lo que Jake siente hacia mí. En su sueño, recordaba el primer día que me vio, el que supo que yo era su imprimación. Sentí, ante mi propia mirada en la pequeña habitación de Jake aquel día, lo que sintió él. Fue como si todo lo que yo era desapareciera; el amor por la persona que amo, el amor por mis padres, por mis amigos, por mis enemigos… Todo desapareció en un momento, en el momento en el que me fundí en mis propios ojos verdes oscuro. Sólo había una cuerda, de acero, que me sujetaba a la realidad. Yo era la que sujetaba esa cuerda.

—Guau.

Si se lo cuento a Edward me encerrará en casa el día de la batalla, y Jake lo apoyará. Sé que tendrá miedo de que los Vulturis me quieran en su guardia, equivalente a más peligro para su familia. Por eso no se lo iba a explicar. No me dejaría de lado mientras todos los demás tenían posibilidades de morir. Yo participaría en la guerra, y tanto que sí.

Ahora sabía que podía defenderme sola. Sólo tenía que conseguir que nadie se diese cuenta de mi don, cosa que por la cual, debería renunciar a él hasta el día de la batalla.


	43. Primer asalto

**42. Primer asalto**

—¿Crees de verdad que podemos hacer que se detengan el tiempo necesario para que nos escuchen? –preguntó Bella, después de un rato de charla sobre los Vulturis y Eleazar, un viejo amigo de Carlisle que vendría a ayudarnos con esto.

Edward vaciló y después se encogió de hombros.

—Si encontramos suficientes amigos que nos apoyen, tal vez. –contestó él.

Estábamos los seis de camino a la casa, ya que ésa noche yo había dormido en casa a escondidas. Edward y Bella estaban uno al lado del otro, mientras ella llevaba en brazos a Nessie; Jacob y yo íbamos juntos, mientras él se mantenía a mi lado en su forma lobuna; y Seth, también en forma de lobo y con los ojos clavados en Renesmee, iba escuchando atentamente los datos que Edward relataba.

Edward y Bella empezaron a correr, y nosotros tres los seguimos de inmediato.

—No creo que Tanya tarde mucho más. Tenemos que estar preparados. –dijo Edward.

—Con que preparados, ¿eh? –dije yo, ya que no teníamos ninguna estrategia sobre cómo lo íbamos a hacer.

Edward captó la broma y sonrió ligeramente.

Al llegar, decidimos nuestras posiciones.

Jacob había ordenado a su manada que se mantuviera alejada. A Embry le había costado un poco más que a los demás porque no se fiaba que me pudieran hacer algo.

Adoro a este chico.

—No, no, no. –protesté, después de un pequeño rato de charla sobre nuestras posiciones. –Tengo una idea, Ed. Yo soy como Ness… —miré a Bella y recordé que no le gustaba llamarle Nessie, así que rectifiqué. –Renesmee.

—No puedo leerte la mente, Alba. No sé qué planeas. –se quejó él.

—Pues que me presentes a mí primero. Será más fácil que se lo crean luego. Y, por supuesto, hombres lobo alejados.

Seth y Jacob me miraron mal, pero Bella y Edward les contrarrestaron. Después, Edward me miró, considerando mi proposición.

—Sí. Puedes tener razón. Quizá sea mejor prepararles antes.

—¡Pero…

—Genial. Punto pelota. –determiné ante la queja de Jacob y Bella.

Ellos dos fruncieron el ceño, y yo sonreí.

—Que sepas que yo estaría de su parte si encontrara el mínimo fallo en tu plan. –me advirtió Edward.

—Lo sé. Por eso es un plan perfecto. –le dije, sonriendo.

Sentados en el comedor Seth, Jacob, Bella con Nessie y yo esperaríamos la señal de Edward. Primero saldría yo, me presentaría y luego saldría la pequeña de la casa.

Edward estaba concentrado en la puerta, preparado para abrirla. Oíamos el sonido de los coches mientras conducían por la autovía. Me sentí nerviosa, y empecé a fregar las manos entre ellas con rapidez, hasta que Jake se dio cuenta y me cogió una mano para colocarla entre las suyas. Yo le miré sorprendida, ya que me había sacado de mis cavilaciones. Él sonrió, por lo cual me sentí obligada a devolvérsela.

—¿Y qué pasará si no les gusto? –susurró Nessie junto a su madre, y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a ella.

—Claro que les… —empezó Seth, pero Bella lo silenció con la mirada.

—Ellos no comprenden tu existencia, Renesmee, porque jamás se han encontrado con nadie como tú. El problema está en hacérselo entender. –le explicó Bells, sin mentira alguna.

Ella suspiró, y yo me centré en Edward, deseando su don. En un momento, imágenes de vampiros, humanos y licántropos aparecieron en mi mente. Se trataba de Nessie. Ella no encajaba en ninguno de ésos ámbitos.

—Tú eres especial, y eso no es malo. –dijo Bells.

La niña sacudió la cabeza y pensó en nuestras caras.

—Es culpa mía.

—No. –Bella, Jacob, Edward, Seth y yo lo dijimos al unísono, pero no nos dio tiempo a explicar el por qué.

Habían llegado.

Centré mis ojos en los rubíes de Bella, y la sensación del _click_ cobró vida en mí. Volvía a ser la chica rara cuyos pensamientos estaban protegidos contra Edward.

Éste corrió hacia la puerta, nervioso. Yo cerré los ojos y me fundí en mi mundo.

Estaba centrada en mi mundo, en el completo olvido, esperando que Edward me llamase y sintiendo la presión que ejercía Jacob en mi mano.

Oí cómo Edward les pedía que escuchasen, cómo les pedía que olieran.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Alba? Acércate, por favor. –me pidió la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

Abrí los ojos y besé a Jake en la frente, acariciando luego la mejilla de Nessie y guiñándole un ojo a Bella. Salí hacia la habitación grande, esperando los suspiros y las palabras susurradas como "peligroso" o "imposible".

Pero no fueron ésas las reacciones. Todos me miraban alucinados, como si hubieran descubierto un nuevo continente más enorme que América.

Miré a Edward, quien extendió en brazo hacia mí para que me aproximara a él. Lo hice, y cuando estuve a su alcance, me rodeó los hombros, colocando una mano en mi brazo y fregando con delicadeza y cariño.

—Es pálida y muy bella, pero… ¿le late el corazón? –argumentó una chica de cabellos rubios fresa y rizados

—Así es, Tanya. No es una vampira completa. Es semihumana.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó el hombre, Eleazar.

—No sabemos la razón, la suya no.

—¿Suya? ¿Acaso hay más, Edward? –preguntó muy sorprendida una chica rubia.

—Prometisteis escuchar. Por favor, sé que es nuevo para vosotros, pero _por favor_, apartad vuestras ideas preconcebidas.

—Edward, acaba ya. –pidió Kate.

Supuse que sería ella.

—Está bien. ¿Bella? Tráenos a Renesmee, por favor.

Había llegado la hora. El momento culminante, el definitivo. Sentí los nervios, sentí la tensión, sentí temblar mi cuerpo…

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa?

¡Oh! Ya recuerdo: los Vulturis nos matarán a todos si esto sale mal.

Con razón los malditos nervios invaden mi cuerpo.

Tanya y Kate, a la descubierta de Renesmee, retrocedieron unos pasos, y Eleazar adoptó una postura defensiva colocándose delante de Carmen, una mujer morena, pareja de Eleazar.

—Oh, por favor. –oí quejarse a Jake.

Edward me soltó con un beso en la cima de mi cabeza y rodeó a Bella y Renesmee.

—Prometisteis escuchar. –les recordó de nuevo.

—¡Hay algunas cosas que no deben escucharse! –exclamó Tanya. —¿Cómo has podido, Edward? ¿Es que no sabes lo que esto significa?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. –replicó Kate, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Edward… —ése fue Eleazar.

—Esperad. –dijo Edward. –Recordad lo que oísteis, lo que olisteis. Recordad a Alba, lo que es ella. Renesmee no es lo que creéis.

—No hay excepciones a esta regla, Edward. –replicó con brusquedad Tanya.

—Oíd, por favor. Renesmee no es un niño inmortal. –intervine, como siempre, sin pensar. –Le late el corazón, huele como yo. Demonios, ¡Renesmee es como yo! ¡Si os lo habéis creído de mí, por qué no de ella! No es una vampira, pero tampoco es humana. Tiene padre vampiro y madre humana.

—¿Qué? –susurró Carmen, algo que hubieran hecho todos de no haber sido porque estaban realmente flipando.

—Escuchadme. –suplicó Edward con persuasión. –Renesmee y Alba son únicas en su especie. No sabemos las razones de Alba, pero sí de Renesmee. Yo soy su padre; no su creador, no, soy su padre biológico.

La cabeza de Tanya temblaba ligeramente, pero no parecía darse cuenta.

—Edward, no puedes esperar de nosotros que… —comenzó Eleazar.

—Pues dame otra explicación que te encaje, Eleazar. Puedes sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en el aire. La sangre corre por sus venas, Eleazar, puedes olerla.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? –preguntó Kate.

—Bella es su madre biológica. –explicó Edward. –Concibió, la llevó en su seno, y dio a luz a Renesmee mientras todavía era humana. Eso casi la mató, así que me vi obligado a introducir una cantidad suficiente de ponzoña en su corazón para salvarla.

—Nunca había oído hablar de una cosa así. –replicó Eleazar.

—Las relaciones íntimas entre vampiros y humanos no son frecuentes. –dijo Edward, con un ligero humor negro. –Y que existan humanos que hayan sobrevivido a ese tipo de citas, menos aún. ¿No estáis de acuerdo, primas?

Vale, no sé a qué ha venido eso último.

—Fíjate bien ahora, Eleazar. Seguro que puedes apreciar el parecido.

Pero en vez de Eleazar, quien se acercó fue Carmen. Se posicionó enfrente de Bells y se inclinó luego hacia Nessie.

—Parece que tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero el rostro de tu padre. –comentó, para después sonreírle.

La pequeña le sonrió de vuelta, y rozó el rostro de su madre.

—¿Te importaría que la misma Renesmee te lo cuente? Tiene un don para explicar las cosas. –dijo Bella.

—¿Hablas, pequeña?

—Sí. –respondió Nessie, haciendo que todos se estremecieran ante su voz de soprano, excepto Carmen. –Pero puedo mostrarte más cosas de las que puedo contar.

Entonces, colocó su menuda mano en la mejilla de Carmen, quien se retiró de inmediato causando que Eleazar estuviera allí para defenderla en un segundo.

—Espera. –pidió ella, centrada en Nessie.

La niña se lo mostró todo. Hubiera deseado saber lo que le mostraba a Carmen, pero me aguanté. Edward estaba demasiado centrado en su don, y me pillaría a la primera.

Jake se acercó a mí sigilosamente por detrás, rodeándome la cintura en cuanto pudo. Me besó la mejilla y luego me la rozó con la punta de su nariz.

—Realmente es tu hija, ¿a que sí?, –comentó Carmen, mirando a Edward. —¡qué don tan vivo! Esto sólo podía venir de un padre igual de bien dotado.

—¿Crees lo que te ha contado? –preguntó él.

—Sin ninguna duda.

—¡Carmen! –exclamó Eleazar con angustia.

Ella le cogió las manos y las apretó.

—Aunque parezca imposible, Edward no nos ha dicho más que la verdad. Deja que la niña te lo muestre.

A partir de ahí, Renesmee hizo el mismo procedimiento que con Carmen, teniendo la misma reacción. Después, Nessie hizo lo mismo con Kate y Tanya.

Cuando todos estuvieron convencidos, Edward les explicó la situación en la que estábamos metidos, y todos se comprometieron en servirnos de testigos de lo que en realidad es Renesmee, y como adjunto, también prometieron luchar a nuestro lado si la cosa se torcía.

Un dos por uno.

Carmen tenía a Renesmee en sus brazos, y Kate estaba por los alrededores. Todo el mundo le encontraba algo encantador e irresistible a la pequeña, ya que todos destilábamos adoración por ella. Sí, me incluyo entre ellos.

—Es especial, esta pequeñaja, –musitó Tanya. –difícil de resistir.

—Una familia llena de talentos. –murmuró Eleazar, dando vueltas desde la puerta hasta donde estaba Carmen. –Un padre lector de mentes, una madre escudo y la magia que sea con la que esta niña extraordinaria nos ha hechizado. Me pregunto si hay un nombre para lo que ella hace, o si ésta sería la norma para un híbrido de vampiro. ¡Como si una cosa como ésta pudiera considerarse normal! ¡Vaya, un vampiro híbrido!

—Perdóname. –dijo Edward, cogiendo del hombro a Eleazar. —¿Cómo has llamado a mi esposa?

Eleazar miró a Edward con curiosidad.

—"Escudo", creo que he dicho. Me está bloqueando justo ahora, así que no puedo estar seguro.

Bueno, ahora toca el relato de "¿Cómo que "escudo"?" Sí, así que… yo me voy.

Al menos, del escudo de Bella tenía constancia. Me lo habían chivado mis amigas.

Me retiré del comedor. No quería escuchar más. Después de los nervios que había pasado, no pude asimilar más información. Además, esa ya la tenía asumida. Sí, saberse la historia a veces no va tan bien.

Salí de la casa y me senté en el borde del río.

Sí, teníamos a Bella. Sí, teníamos a Edward. Sí, teníamos a los hombres lobo. Sí, me teníamos a mí. ¿Pero sería suficiente en una guerra contra los Vulturis? ¿_Todos_ los Vulturis?

Y además, yo no podía ensayar. Para eso, tendría que irme lejos para que Edward no pudiera pillarme, pero sería demasiado obvio. Además, tenía que ayudar a Bella a entretener a Edward para que ella pudiera averiguar quién era ese tal J. Jenks, del que yo no tenía ni idea, lo cual me ponía aún más de los nervios.

¡Por qué no me habré leído los libros!

No sé cómo acabará todo. Sí, el libro acaba bien, seguro. Era obvio, ¿verdad? Pero en el libro no estaba yo. En el libro, Jake se imprima de Nessie. Y en el libro, que yo sepa, nadie tiene mi don.

Mi presencia, después de todo, sí que había afectado a la historia: La elección de Bella había estado a punto de ser Jacob; en la batalla contra los neófitos, los Cullen y los lobos habían estado a punto de perder; por mi culpa, Jake había estado a punto de morir varias veces.

¿Y si por estar yo aquí, era verdad que Nessie era única en su especie?

¿Qué pasaría si Alice no encontraba a Nahuel? ¿Todos moriríamos? ¿Triunfarían finalmente los Vulturis?

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –preguntó una voz familiar.

Sonreí.

—Nada interesante. –contesté. –Hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Cómo va todo?

—¿Te refieres a Natalia? –preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Por supuesto.

Él rió.

—Bien, va muy bien. ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te han aceptado bien? ¿Te…

—Sí, sí, sí y sí. ¿Contento?

—_Sí_.

Y los dos reímos ante la repetición de la palabra.

—Te echo de menos. –confesé.

—Y yo, Alba. Tenemos que repetir aquel día juntos, el de mi cumpleaños.

—Sí, deberíamos hacerlo. –dije, sonriendo. –Tengo que contárselo a alguien, y tú eres el mejor. –dije.

—Vaya… Gracias por confiar en mí.

Yo le sonreí.

—Sé que luego Edward te leerá la mente, pero…

—Prometo no pensar en ello. –me prometió, cogiéndome de la mano y apretándola ligeramente.

—Gracias. Bueno, la cosa es que… sí que tengo un don.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es? ¿Haces volar las cosas sólo con tu mente?

—Embry…

—Vale, vale. Dime.

—Yo… Puedo adquirir los dones de otros.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Pues que puedo dominar el don de Edward, o el de Alice, por ejemplo.

—Eso es impresionante. –dijo, admirado.

—Sí, bueno. Pero no puedo practicar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por Edward. Él no me dejará estar en el encuentro con los Vulturis si se entera que tengo un don.

—Pensará en más peligro, ¿no?

—Exactamente. –suspiré.

—Todo se arreglará, ya verás. –me animó, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Gracias. Voy a volver ya. Quiero enterarme de algo.

—Muy bien. Te quiero. –se despidió Embry, besándome el pelo.

—Y yo. –le dije, entrando en la casa.

Al entrar en el salón, Renesmee me vio y estiró los brazos hacia mí. La cogí de los brazos de Carmen y dejé que me tocara la mejilla, empequeñeciendo el escudo que dominaba mi mente para que Nessie pudiera enseñarme lo que quería. Aparecieron las imágenes de todo lo que habían hablado durante mi ausencia, sabedora de que lo quería saber. Cuando acabó, me dedicó una sonrisa y yo la besé en la mejilla.

—Así que… ¿vienen todos para reclutar a Alice, Edward y Bella? –pregunté.

—Así es. –afirmó Bells.

Eleazar fijó su vista en mí, y entrecerró los ojos. Me sentía intimidada, por lo que desviaba los ojos continuamente, pero siempre que los volvía a centrar en los suyos, me seguían mirando. Ante el nerviosismo, me deshice del don de Bella sin querer, pero lo volví a retomar enseguida.

—Es fascinante… —murmuró Eleazar, entreabriendo la boca.

—¿Disculpa? –dije, confundida.

—Tu don es magnífico…

Oh, mierda…

—Tu… ¿_don_? –preguntó Edward, confuso y dirigiéndome una mirada asesina.

Yo le devolví la mirada y le sonreí inocentemente.

—¿_Qué_ don? –volvió a preguntar.

—Mimetismo superior. –contestó Eleazar.


	44. Capacidades

**43. Capacidades**

—¿Mimetismo superior? –repitió Edward.

—Sí. –contestó Eleazar, fascinado. –Es como… como si adquiriera los dones de los demás. Por eso no puedes leerle la mente: porque tiene adquirido el don de tu esposa.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. –dijo Edward, asintiendo suavemente. –Has dicho que tiene mimetismo superior, ¿me equivoco?

—No. –contestó Eleazar.

—Con lo de superior quieres decir que adquiere los dones con un nivel más de poder. ¿Es eso?

—Exactamente, Edward. Tienes una amiga con un gran poder.

—Qué bien… —dije yo, irónicamente.

—Por eso Alice no podía verte en tus visiones mientras eras humana. Tiene sentido. –confirmó Edward. –Y no me lo dijiste… —se quejó.

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward! Sabía que no me ibas a dejar estar con vosotros el día que los Vulturis vinieran si descubrías que tenía un don. ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? ¡Es lógico!

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Sobre lo de que es lógico?

—No. Sobre que no te voy a dejar estar con nosotros.

—¡Pero Edward, no es justo! ¡Puedo seros de gran ayuda! Piensa en el don de Jane, de Alec. ¡Todos en tu poder! ¡Por favor, Edward!

—No. Si los Vulturis vienen a "adquirirnos", tú no serás otra pieza de coleccionista. Si estás tú, Aro nos deseará más, y entonces no habrá nada que hacer.

—Pero no podrán con nosotros. Puedo protegeros.

—No arriesgaré tu vida si tenemos otra opción.

—¡Pero…

—No.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un rato, desafiándonos. Nunca había discutido tan fuerte con Edward. Y además, esta parecía ser definitiva.

Renesmee me acariciaba la mejilla sin pensar en nada, sólo para tranquilizarme.

—Espera un momento, Edward. –pidió Carmen, causando que Edward se girara para mirarla. –Si puede adquirir todos nuestros dones… ¿Puede transformarse en lobo?

Yo, que no había apartado la vista de Edward, la miré entonces, sintiendo que era mi salvación. Si podía transformarme en lobo, podría pasar desapercibida para Aro. Nunca sabría que soy una vampira, o semihumana. Pensaría que soy una mujer lobo más, sin nada especial.

Giré mis ojos hacia Edward, y él hizo lo mismo. Con prisa en el cuerpo, coloqué a Nessie en los brazos de su madre y salí de la casa, directa al arroyo. Cuando estuve fuera, me dirigí a mi izquierda para alejarme de la puerta trasera de la casa. Después, me giré y suspiré. Me centré en Jake, Sam, Embry y toda la manada.

Un _click_ se instaló en mí.

_Espero que sea porque he adquirido su poder…_

Sin pensar más en el tema, corrí a más no poder y salté hacia delante deseando transformarme en un enorme lobo.

Caí a cuatro patas, sintiendo mi respiración más aguda. Me sentí capaz de gruñir, y dejé escapar fuerte el aire, causando un sonido que no hubiera soñado jamás poder hacerlo.

Gruñí.

Me giré hacia la puerta, sintiendo cómo mis orejas se levantaban. Los vi a todos con la boca abierta.

Vale. Me acababa de transformar en un lobo.

Increíble, pero…

¿No lo tenían asimilado ya? Por Jacob, digo.

—Sí, lo tenemos asimilado, Alba. –contestó Edward a mi pregunta pensada.

Me tenía que acostumbrar a esto si quería que saliera bien.

_Pero Edward… Si lo tenéis asimilado… ¿Por qué demonios me miráis así?_

—Pues porque… porque… ¡Por tu aspecto!

_Mi… ¿aspecto?_

—Alba… Eres más grande que Sam y que Jacob, y además… tienes el pelaje… de color blanco…

¿Blanco? ¿Más grande que Sam?

Debe ser una broma…

Dirigí mi mirada a mis piernas, bueno, patas, y vi que Edward tenía razón.

¡Era un maldito lobo blanco!

Oh, demonios…

Entonces Aro sí que se fijaría en mí…

Genial.

Bueno, vale. Ahora… ¿cómo vuelvo a ser yo?

—Jacob, creo que necesita ayuda. –dijo Edward. –No sabe cómo volver a su forma humana.

_Gracias, Ed_, pensé irónicamente y muerta de vergüenza.

—Vale. Alba… Ni lo intentes. –me pidió Jake.

_¿Y eso?_

—_¿Y eso?_ –tradujo Edward.

—Porque tu ropa… bueno digamos que… la has destrozado. –contestó Jake.

Oh…

Miré hacia atrás y vi mi ropa desgarrada en el suelo.

No sé si me sonrojé, pero yo lo sentí.

—Tranquila. Tú subes… No. No creo que quepas por la puerta… Tranquila. Yo te traigo la ropa.

Genial.

Entonces, ante el silencio de los presentes, se oyó un coche llegar.

—Oh, mierda, Charlie. –masculló Bella. –Quizá a los de Denali no os importe subir al primer piso hasta que…

—No. –definió Edward. –No es tu padre. Alice ha enviado a Peter y Charlotte, después de todo. Ha llegado el momento de prepararse para el siguiente asalto. Alba… —dijo esto último mirándome de cabeza a rabo. –Procura estar presentable… Te necesitamos.

_Claro, Edward. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?_

Él rodó los ojos y entró a la casa, acompañado de los demás.

Yo vigilé que no apareciera ningún lobo que me pudiese ver mientras me vestía. Jacob apareció con unos zapatos de tacón negros y un minivestido de un color verde grisáceo, con tirantes demasiado finos.

Yo lo mato…

—Vale. Ahora tienes que desear volver a ser tú.

Está bien. Vamos allá.

Lo deseé y levanté las patas delanteras para caer luego en el suelo, desnuda.

Oh, qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza…

—Hala, ponte esto.

—¿No podrías haber cogido otra cosa?

—Lo siento. Es lo primero que he visto.

—Ya, bueno…

Cuando acabé de vestirme, entré corriendo en la casa, justo a tiempo para salir en escena con un minivestido que no quedaba nada bien para la situación.

Repetimos la escenita una media docena de veces, y por suerte, todas salieron tan bien como la primera. Éramos tantos en la casa… Los invitados nos hicieron el favor de cazar fuera de Forks, y los lobos estaban que rabiaban, ya que no encontraban justa la matanza de personas por parte de los vampiros, aunque fuera lejos de Forks o de La Push.

Había cuatro aquelarres de vampiros en la casa. Los de Denali, Peter y Charlotte, los irlandeses y los de Egipto, por orden de llegada.

Siobhan era la mujer líder del clan irlandés, el grupo más fácil de convencer, ya que la pareja –Siobhan y Liam– tenían a Maggie, la más pequeña del grupo y la que tenía poder de decisión por su don: sabía cuándo se le mentía, así que aceptaron el relato de Edward a la primera.

El aquelarre egipcio fue mucho más difícil. Se creyeron todo lo referente a mí, pero no lo de Renesmee. El líder, Amun, rehusó de tocar a Nessie y obligó a su pareja, Kebi, a hacer lo mismo. En cambio, Benjamin y su compañera Tia sí que tocaron y creyeron a la pequeña, y fueron los que persuadieron al líder para que no se fuera.

Después, todos los demás eran nómadas: Garrett, Mary y Randall.

Benjamin tenía un don muy especial, con el cual Eleazar estaba muy sorprendido. Entablé amistad con los dos rápidamente. Benjamin era muy independiente, y Eleazar muy sabio.

Un día, decidí preguntar a Benjamin por su don.

—¿Qué tienes que a los demás aterrorizas? –le pregunté yo.

—Has parecido un actor recitando Shakespeare. –dijo él, riendo.

—Gracias, pero… ¿contestas?

Él sonrió, mostrando así sus blancos dientes.

—Yo… Bueno, supongo que esto caga a todo el mundo. Yo puedo controlar los cuatro elementos: agua, tierra, mar y aire.

—Vaya… Con razón te tienen miedo.

—¿También me lo tienes tú?

—No, _monsieur_. Recuerde usted que si puede hacer eso, yo también puedo.

—Cierto, _mademoiselle_. Perdóneme usted.

Carlisle y Esme regresaron pasada una semana con un "amigo" más: Alistair, quien no quiso tocar a la niña pero, al menos, creyó a Carlisle sobre su origen.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron unos días después.

Las del Amazonas vinieron como sorpresa, ya que nadie había contactado con ellas. O eso creíamos antes que nos dijeran lo contrario: Jasper y Alice las habían enviado.

Sí, la pareja desaparecida. Por Sudamérica y con un miembro del aquelarre del Amazonas. Me enteré por ellas mismas, ya que a Carlisle le había extrañado verlas separadas. Sus nombres eran Senna y Zafrina, y Alice se había llevado a Kachiri.

El don de Zafrina era curioso. Podía hacer que los demás vieran lo que ella quisiera. Es decir: perderlos en una visión que parece real. Había hecho que Edward se viera en la selva, y se ve que era muy efectivo. Yo no tenía interés en verlo, así que no retiré mi escudo.

Con la ayuda de Benjamin, había logrado convencer a Edward para que me dejase luchar, ya que Benjamin y yo teníamos el mismo trasfondo, es decir, los dos teníamos dones deseados por Aro, y él iba a luchar, y como Edward no podía evitar que luchase, tuvo que hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Me encanta este chico.

Así, Bella y yo practicábamos la lucha física con diferentes maestros. Yo, al no ser tan patosa como ella, aprendí un poco más rápido, además de encontrar un maestro estable: Eleazar. Aprovechaba otros momentos para practicar otra vez con Bella para aprender a expandir el escudo, lo cual conseguí antes que ella. También acudía a las prácticas de Benjamin y a las de los demás, para saber cómo dominar cada don que podía adquirir.

Como es de suponer, Jacob estaba molesto. No pasaba casi tiempo con él, y si a eso le sumamos que ése tiempo lo pasaba con Eleazar o Benjamin, mayoritariamente, ahí tenemos el resultado: ¡Bienvenidos celos!

—Jacob Black, tú y yo vamos a hablar. –definí, harta de su molestia sin razón y aprovechando una práctica de Bells que yo ya había hecho.

—Ahora no quiero. –contestó él, como un niño pequeño.

—JACOB BLACK. –vocalicé a la perfección cada letra.

—Vale, está bien, está bien.

Cogí su mano y me lo llevé a mi habitación. Ya allí, cerré la puerta.

—Explícate, señorito. –dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Explicarme sobre qué? No entiendo.

—¡Pues de qué va a ser! De ese comportamiento tuyo tan extraño que tienes conmigo, y especialmente con Benjamin.

—Oh, por favor… —dijo, sonriendo sin ganas.

—¡Ni por favor, ni por favar!

—¿_Favar_?

—Era una manera de hablar… ¡Jake, no desvíes el tema!

—¡Por Dios, Alba! ¿No es obvio? ¡Estoy celoso, demonios!

—¿Celoso? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –dije, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más dulce y bajando los brazos.

—Claro que confío en ti, Alba. En quien no confío es en ellos. Ellos son los perfectos, los que son igual a ti. Yo soy todo lo contrario, y no soy perfecto.

—La perfección no existe, Jake. La perfección depende de cada persona, y la mía eres tú.

Fundió sus ojos en los míos y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, la que, por alguna extraña razón, no mostraba sus dientes: sólo era una ligera curva en sus labios. Pero a la vez, era la sonrisa que me contagiaba sintiéndome como me sintiera, en la cual reflejaba todo: la confianza, el amor, la felicidad, la tranquilidad…

Sí, mi favorita.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura para abrazarme, y yo le devolví el abrazo rodeando su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla. Después, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Te quiero, nunca lo dudes. –le susurré.

—Igualmente. –dijo él, sonriendo.

—Y ahora… ¿Dejarás el temita de los celos? Porque si va a ser así siempre…

Él rió.

—Si cada vez que me pongo celoso lo vas a arreglar diciéndome lo especial que soy para ti, creo que me pondré celoso más a menudo.

Yo reí junto a él.

—Sabes que no necesitas ponerte celoso para que te lo diga. ¿Y si yo me pongo celosa, me dirás también lo especial que soy para ti?

Él me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—No lo necesitas. Eres especial para mí, Alba. Eres todo lo bueno que he podido encontrar en este extraño mundo. ¿Ves?

Yo sonreí.

—Sí. –y le volví a abrazar.

Cuando me separé, él me besó la punta de la nariz.

—¿Alba? –ésa era la voz de Edward. –Si eres tan amable de venir aquí, por favor. Quizá deberíamos poner a prueba la petición de nuestros visitantes rumanos.

—¿Visitantes? –pregunté, confundida.

—¿Rumanos? –preguntó Jake, igual de confundido.

—Por supuesto Edward, ahora voy.

Y en un minuto escaso, estaba delante de nuestros últimos visitantes.


	45. ¿Realidad o ficción?

**44. ¿Realidad o ficción?**

Al final había resultado que los rumanos venían para vengarse de los Vulturis por haber matado a todo su grupo tiempo atrás. Eran más o menos de la edad de la realeza vampírica. Impresionante, ¿eh? Sus nombres eran Stefan y Vladimir.

Al final, habíamos conseguido reunir a veintiún vampiros: los de Denali: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate e Irina; los de Egipto: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin y Tia; los irlandeses: Siobhan, Liam y Maggie; las del Amazonas: Senna y Zafrina; los rumanos: Vladimir y Stefan; y los nómadas: Garrett, Peter y Charlotte, Alistair, Mary y Randall; además de los siete Cullen que quedaban.

Y la verdad es que yo necesitaba hablar con mi familia, contarles todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Lo he alargado demasiado. Aunque hablo con ellos por teléfono, les estoy mintiendo cada segundo, cosa que nunca había hecho, no a ellos. Sí, decididamente, iba a ir. Hoy.

—Me voy. –anuncié, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Adónde? ¿Qué le tengo que decir a tu perro si pregunta? –preguntó Rose.

—Pues que he ido a visitar a mi familia. –había renunciado a corregir a Rosalie en su apodo de Jake.

Había sido inútil hasta la fecha.

—¿Te sientes preparada?

—Claro que no, por eso voy para allá. Tengo hambre, ¿sabes? –dije sarcásticamente.

—Vale, vale. Adiós.

—Adiós, Rose.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la casa, cogiendo luego mi coche.

Mientras conducía a casa, iba pensando en cómo demonios se lo iba a contar a mi familia. Sería relativamente fácil, ya que ellos ya sabían de la existencia de lo surrealista. Además, en realidad, ellos sabían que iba a pasar algo parecido. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con vampiros, y eso era tentar a la suerte.

De todos modos, no podía ver sus caras en el momento que supieran la verdad. No podía imaginarme con tanta facilidad el rechazo. Tampoco, a su vez, podía imaginarme a mí viviendo sin ellos, porque todos ellos son mi fuerte, mis columnas, ellos son los que me sostienen a la realidad.

¿_Realidad_? Sí, seamos sinceros: ¿_qué_ maldita realidad? No íbamos a volver. Llevábamos aquí meses, y no había ningún signo, ninguna pista, ningún indicio de nuestro regreso. ¿Y si, como decía un filósofo del que no recuerdo el nombre, la realidad fuera el sueño y el sueño la realidad? Es decir: la realidad que hasta hace unos meses consideraba como tal, en realidad había sido un sueño, y los sueños que yo tenía sobre _Crepúsculo_ habían sido la realidad desde el principio.

Sí, vale, sonará paranoico, pero es la única solución que se me ocurre.

O también puede ser que esto hubiera estado planeado como un sueño, pero al ser tan largo, es posible que se haya convertido en una realidad.

¿Realidad o ficción?

La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

Llegué a casa con rapidez a pesar de no conducir como Edward. El convertirme en vampiro no había afectado a mi modo de conducir, al menos.

Aparqué y me planté frente a la puerta.

Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira.

Vale, allá voy.

_Ring. Ring_.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos.

La cara de mi padre pasó a ser pálida, y los ojos parecían los de una rana.

—Hola, papá.

—Alba. Estás… aquí.

—Sí, papá. Estoy aquí.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirándome a los ojos, después de arriba abajo, y volviendo de nuevo a mis ojos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Alba! –exclamó de repente, abrazándome y levantándome del suelo.

Vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya vale, hombre!

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Perdona! –se disculpó, dejándome en el suelo y colocando sus manos en mis mejillas. –Oh, cariño… —dijo, volviéndome a abrazar, no tan exagerado como antes.

Me abrazó de la manera que un padre abraza a su hija después de un viaje. Un abrazo que pude devolverle.

—Entra cariño. –dijo, soltándome y cerrando la puerta mientras yo pasaba al interior.

Al entrar, miré alrededor, observando que nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma casa de la que me marché hará ahora unos cuantos días.

La verdad es que no había sido tanto…

Efecto de la inmortalidad.

—Pasa al comedor. –me indicó mi padre, colocando una mano en mi espalda.

Le obedecí y me dirigí al comedor, sentándome en el sofá más pequeño.

Al poco rato, se oyeron gritos bajando la escalera, y después vislumbré a mis hermanos y a David entrando en el comedor con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme.

Ay, madre…

—¡Uhoaaa! –grité cuando los tres se tiraron encima de mí.

—¡Estás aquí!

—¡Albaaa!

—¡Te mato si te vuelves a ir así!

Yo reía debajo de la mole que formaban los tres. Nunca cambiarán…

Ojalá que no.

—¡Dejadla respirar, al menos! –dijo la voz de mi madre.

Ellos obedecieron y se apartaron de encima de mí, revolviéndome el pelo una vez cada uno, para luego sentarse en el sofá más grande.

Al ver a mi madre, me levanté para ir hacia ella. Ella sólo me miraba emocionada, o triste, o no sé qué sentimiento era. Sólo sé que estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Mamá…

—Ven aquí, tonta. –y sin dudarlo fui a su encuentro.

Me abrazó fuerte pero maternalmente.

Al apartarse, besó mi mejilla y me dirigió otra vez hacia el sofá pequeño, sentándose a mi lado sin soltarme la mano.

—¿Estás bien, ya? ¿Se te ha pasado la fiebre? –preguntó mi madre.

Ohum…

—Más o menos. –contesté, sin mentir.

"Más" porque ya estaba bien, y "menos" por eso de la fiebre.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? –siguió preguntando, ahora confusa por mi respuesta.

—Verás, mami, yo… he venido para contaros algo. Algo importante.

—¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? –exclamó mi padre.

—¡NO! Papá, como puedes pensar que…

—Las circunstancias pueden coincidir. –se excusó, interrumpiéndome.

—Ya, bueno… Al caso. –dije, retomando mi relato. –A ver… vosotros sabéis que… tentar a la suerte siempre sale mal…

—Vale, no lo pillo. –anunció Manel.

Yo suspiré, al ver la misma cara de confusión en todos los rostros que me rodeaban.

—Bueno, pues que… Estar demasiado tiempo con vampiros y hombres lobo no te da muchas oportunidades de… seguir tu vida con normalidad. Me veis más pálida, y a la vista parezco mármol.

Vi rostros de comprensión, y después de disimulo. Disimulo de su miedo, de su voluntad de querer alejarse de mí. No soportaba ver ésas expresiones, no en estos rostros.

El corazón pareció ser atravesado, causando un dolor no muy agradable, aunque creo que sí merecido.

—Eres… ¿un vampiro? –Marc tradujo todos los pensamientos de ésa sala.

—No exactamente.

Vi confusión en los rostros, éstos con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré de nuevo.

—Soy híbrida. Mitad y mitad.

—¿Cómo la hija de Bella? –preguntó mamá.

—Sí.

—Me comentaste que podía comer también comida normal, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá. De hecho, es lo que como. Sabéis que no podría matar a ningún animal y comérmelo mientras da sus últimos suspiros i mueve sus patitas desesperado por querer soltarse de los brazos de mármol que lo sujetan. –vale, acepto que la explicación de cómo se comen los vampiros a su presa sobraba.

¡Emmett me había traumatizado! No es culpa mía…

—Ya… Cariño, eso… —empezó mi padre.

—Sí, sí. Eso sobraba. Lo siento.

Al decir eso, a todos les apareció una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y a mi madre casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Cariño… —dijo mamá, abrazándome.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confusa de las sonrisas de mi familia.

—Que no has cambiado nada, hija. –dijo mi padre, feliz.

Entonces comprendí todo.

No me temían a mí, a lo que temían era a que hubiera cambiado, a que no volviera a ser la misma.

Sentí tremenda paz en mi interior, y le devolví el abrazo a mi madre.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que… —oí reflexionar a David.

—¡Alba vuelve! –exclamó Marc, y seguidamente sentí mucho más peso encima de mí.

Todos, añadiendo a papá, habían vuelto a tirárseme encima.

—Vale, vale… —intenté hablar claramente, pero era imposible.

Se fueron apartando hasta dejarme tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Me voy. –dije, levantándome del sofá.

—¡¿Qué? –preguntaron todos.

—A comprar los regalos de Navidad… —contesté.

—¡Aah! –comprendieron todos.

Yo sonreí y salí de casa.

No se lo habían tomado tan mal como pensaba…

Bueno, ahora iba a ir supongo que a Seattle a comprar los regalos de Navidad… Y este año tenía mucho que comprar.

Ya en el centro comercial, compré a Rosalie, Alice y Esme la misma pulsera, de perlas blancas y una piedra más grande azul en la que había gravada la inicial de cada una. A Bella, le compré un libro que me comentó que le gustaría tener; a Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle les compré un collar con un ángel, el cuál aludía sus parejas, ya que ellos las consideran sus ángeles de la guarda. Para Edward, encargué un cuadro y una partitura de piano de una canción hecha por mí, donde hablaba de Bella, Renesmee y él.

No era muy buena cantando, y no había compuesto una canción nunca antes. Pero con ayuda profesional, había quedado bastante bien.

A mi familia les compré cosas variadas, una a cada uno. También compré regalo para Embry, Jacob, y un regalo común para la manada y Emily.

Me faltaba Nessie. Pero… ¿qué le podía comprar a ella? Fui a la sección de ropa infantil, aunque no me convenciese demasiado.

—¿Buscando regalos de Navidad? –preguntó una voz masculina.

—Sí, qué sino. –contesté, amablemente y sin apartar los ojos de la ropa.

—¿Para Renesmee?

¿Cómo sabía él…?

Me giré hacia el hombre que había preguntado y vi algo que no me esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jake? –pregunté, confundida.

—Te vuelves a equivocar. –contestó él, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que me _vuelvo_ a equivocar?

—No soy Jacob. Soy Taylor.

Me quedé paralizada. No soltaba aire, no respiraba. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Él aquí? ¡Pensaba que todo había sido imaginación mía! No puede ser que el mismo Taylor que me salvó la vida estuviera ahora mismo aquí, delante de mí, hablándome como si no pasara nada.

—¿Qu-qu-qué demonios haces tú aquí?

—Comprar regalos de Navidad, como todo el mundo. –contestó, despreocupadamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

No comprendía nada. ¿Era él el famoso actor? No, imposible. Sabía que buscaba un regalo para Nessie…

Harta, lo cogí del brazo y lo arrastré hacia los cambiadores, metiéndole conmigo en uno y cerrando la puerta después.

Lo arrinconé contra la pared y levanté el dedo índice como signo de amenaza.

—No me cuentes cuentos, ¿estamos? Quién eres y qué haces aquí.

—Está bien, tranquila. –dijo, levantando las manos con las palmas en mi dirección.

—Ahora. –exigí.

Él suspiró.

—He venido a advertirte. –comenzó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que a advertirme? ¿Sobre qué?

—Has estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Aquí, dónde?

—En la historia. –dijo, como si fuera obvio.

En la historia… ¿en la historia? ¡En la historia! ¡EN LA MALDITA _HISTORIA_!

—¿Y dices que he estado demasiado tiempo?

—Sí. Deberías haber vuelto al acabar el libro "Eclipse".

Eso me cabreó.

—Créeme, si hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, hubiera vuelto el segundo día. –dije, gesticulando con los dedos y manos delante de sus ojos.

Él sonrió.

—Te has quedado demasiado, insisto. Deberías volver.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a volver, si se puede saber?

—Vendré a buscarte. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Déjame quedarme, hasta el encuentro contra los Vulturis, al menos. –le supliqué.

No podía irme ahora. Y no quería hacerlo. Pero es que ni ahora ni nunca.

¡No podía obligarme a ir con él! ¡A volver a la realidad! Yo no podría… No sin Jake…

—Tranquila, Alba. Desgraciadamente, o afortunadamente para ti, te has convertido en híbrida muy tarde. —¿Muy tarde? ¡Pero qué dice este hombre! –Deberías haberte transformado antes, y descubrir las cosas que aún te quedan por descubrir.

—¿Más aún? ¿Lo tienes todo planeado?

—No, los personajes lo tienen pensado. Pero Bella y los demás se han encariñado de ti más de lo que me esperaba, y te han protegido de la transformación.

Estaba con la boca abierta. No me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Pero… ¿entonces debo irme o no? –era lo único que me importaba en ése momento, aunque hubiera un millón de preguntas más rondando por mi cabezota.

—Te dejaré hasta que acabe el libro, y uno o dos meses más.

No podía decir nada. Ahora tenía un tiempo limitado. Tiempo que aprovecharía al máximo, disfrutaría de esto hasta el tope.

De mientras, Taylor salió del vestuario, y una pregunta se plantó en mi vista.

—¡Taylor! –le llamé, girándome hacia él.

Taylor me hizo caso y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Por qué eres Taylor? –pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, es la forma que me has querido dar.

Levanté una ceja, expresando confusión. Él rió.

—Todo forma parte de tu imaginación. Estás encerrada en tu propia cabeza, yo sólo soy un producto de ella. Este mundo sería tu sueño, y yo digamos que represento tu consciencia, tu "Pepito Grillo".

—Espera, entonces… ¿Qué pintaba Robert Pattinson en Nueva York?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No tengo ni idea. Se ve que encontraste al verdadero actor. –me guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

¿Desaparecer?

Sí, lo puedo jurar.


	46. Las decisiones del pasado deciden

**45. Las decisiones del pasado deciden el presente**

Fantástico.

Genial.

Estupendo.

¡Magnífico!

¡MALDITO SARCASMO!

No me lo podía creer. Ahora resulta que estoy encerrada en mi propia imaginación, y que Taylor es mi consciencia. Es increíble. ¿Y decía que tenía aún mucho por descubrir? Pero este hombre… ¿me quiere matar a base de informaciones sorpresa? ¡Está loco! No, perdón, _yo_ soy la loca. Esto se ha convertido en algo sin sentido, sí, no tiene ningún tipo de sentido… ¡No lo tiene!

—¡Aah! –grité, al darme cuenta que iba directa a estamparme contra el Porsche amarillo de Alice. –De poco.

¿Y ahora hablo sola? Esto es… da igual, me he repetido la palabra demasiadas veces.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme. Cogí el móvil y envié un mensaje a mis padres:

_Me quedaré el resto del día con los Cullen, después os explicaré la situación por la que están pasando. Espero no decepcionaros con esta decisión. Os quiero, nos vemos esta noche._

_Alba_

Salí del coche al aparcarlo bien, cogiendo mi bolso del asiento del copiloto. Llevaba todos los regalos en el maletero. Fui hacia la puerta y entré en la casa sin llamar, ya era costumbre.

—¿Quién es? –preguntó Edward desde algún lugar de la casa.

La verdad es que no se escuchaba ruido ni a gente hablar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

—Pues yo, Alba. ¿Quién va a ser? –contesté.

Entonces, el ruido y las charlas volvieron a tomar lugar en esa casa.

—Perdona. –se disculpó Edward, apareciendo por la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Da igual. Ya habéis hecho bien en callar ante cualquier visita sorpresa.

Él volvió a sonreír y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, acercándome a él y besándome en la cima de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué haces solo? –pregunté, al verlo sin Bella y sin su hija.

—Oh… Bella ha llevado Renesmee a Charlie. Él tenía ganas de verla, y Bella no se lo ha negado. –me explicó mientras salíamos al jardín y nos sentábamos en el pequeño arcén que sobresalía de la casa.

Oh, vaya… Tenía la sensación que había llegado mi momento de actuar.

—Pues para ser simplemente eso, te veo desanimado. –le comenté.

Benjamin, Kate y unos cuantos más estaban en el jardín practicando sus dones, mientras que otros miraban o simplemente hablaban.

—Sí, y no te equivocas. –dijo, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo más, Edward? –pregunté, preocupada.

—Nada importante. Sólo que… tengo la sensación que se está alejando de mí. –dijo, esto último con otra mueca.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Alejándose de ti? –repetí, incrédula. —¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso?

—Simplemente… Últimamente la veo muy pensativa. Antes, cuando era humana, ella me contaba todos sus pensamientos. Ahora, cuando le pregunto, solamente me responde que "no es nada". Siento que está perdiendo la confianza en mí, probablemente por la marcha de Alice.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Alice con vuestra falta de comunicación? –pregunté, sin comprender.

—Pues que creo que me tiene por culpable de su marcha.

—No digas tonterías, Edward. –dije, al comprender.

—No son tonterías, Alba. Es la verdad.

—No lo des por hecho, ¿quieres?

Él negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Escúchame, Edward. Ella te quiere. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero en algunas situaciones, ella no te contará lo que está pensando. ¿Por qué? Porque quiere intimidad, Edward. Bella sólo busca eso.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—No puedo estar segura de eso, pero la puedo comprender. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría lo que te he dicho. Buscaría intimidad, al menos en mis pensamientos, y más cuando sé que puedo.

Él sonrió.

—Tú no estás en la misma situación que ella y sigues ocultándome tus pensamientos.

Sonreí.

—Pero tú sabes que nunca te contaría lo que pienso si no es realmente necesario.

Los dos reímos.

—Jacob.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confusa por lo que había dicho Edward.

Entonces, sentí unos pasos sigilosos caminar por el jardín.

Oh, comprendo.

Me giré hacia el ruido y ahí estaba él, en su forma lobuna.

—Hola, Jake. –le saludé.

—Hola, Jacob. –saludó Edward.

Ahora no se llevaban tan mal, ellos dos. En realidad, no tenían nada por lo que estar enfadados. Y doy gracias porque lo entendieron.

Jake profirió un suave gruñido, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, tienes razón. –contestó Edward.

Después rió a causa de un pensamiento de Jacob.

—No, tranquilo. Sólo que Bella y Renesmee han salido.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? –pregunté, molesta por las preguntas silenciosas de Jake y las respuestas en voz alta de Edward.

—Nada interesante. –contestó mi amigo.

—¿Ves? –dije, dándome la razón. –Tú también quieres intimidad en tus pensamientos. –_¡buen triunfo, Alba!_

Edward sólo sonrió, y Jake pareció fruncir el ceño.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre mantener segura la intimidad de Bells. –le expliqué a Jacob.

Él pareció comprender, y miró a Edward.

—Jacob, no hace falta que tú también me lo indiques, créeme. –dijo Edward.

Sonreí ligeramente al imaginarme lo que le había dicho Jacob.

Bueno, había conseguido mi objetivo: entretener a Edward, y que no echara de menos a Bella, al menos durante un rato.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo más tardaría Bella?

—¿Lo dices por Benjamin? –preguntó Edward.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confundida ante la cuestión de Edward.

—Hablaba con Jacob. –me contestó.

—Oh. –dije, comprendiendo. –Espera, ¿qué ocurre con Benjamin? –dije, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Nada. Estaba bromeando. –me explicó Edward.

—Ah.

—¿Un pastel? –preguntó Edward, sonriente.

Jake negó con la cabeza, como si dijera: "no tienes remedio".

¿Pero a qué venía lo del pastel? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

Hubo silencio, Edward sonrió y asintió, y después hubo otro silencio.

Luego, Jake dirigió su mirada hacia mí, se acercó y rozó mi pelo con su mejilla, para luego dar un toquecito en mi nariz con su hocico. Yo le sonreí y después se fue.

—Se ha ido a patrullar, ya que le falta Seth. –me explicó Ed.

—Está con Ness, ¿me equivoco? –adiviné.

—No, no te equivocas. –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Jacob… Te alegra, ¿verdad? –pregunté. –Quiero decir que, sus comentarios, o pensamientos, te… alegran el día, ¿no?

Él torció su sonrisa, haciéndola encantadora.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Sé que no le caigo muy bien, pero…

—No lo parece. –completé su frase. –Me alegro que resolvierais vuestras diferencias.

—Sí. No es nada atractivo estar peleando todo el tiempo. Y tengo que añadir que ha sido gracias a tu aparición.

—¿A mi aparición? ¿Por qué? –pregunté, confundida.

—Porque, de cierta manera, dejó un poco más libre a Bella desde que te vio.

—Eso no es cierto. Bella te eligió a ti en la batalla, y eso le hizo recapacitar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No estoy… en lo correcto, ¿cierto? –ante su reacción, supe que algo en mi concepción de los acontecimientos estaba equivocado. –He metido la pata.

—Sí, un poco. –confesó él.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿De qué hablaron al finalizar la batalla? Porque supongo que lo habrás visto en los pensamientos de Jake…

—Sí, si te refieres a lo que hablaron mientras Jacob estaba herido y tumbado en la cama de su habitación.

—Sí, a eso me refiero.

Él sonrió.

—¿No hablaron de la decisión de Bella? ¿Ella no le confesó que te quería más a ti? –pregunté, realmente extrañada de que no hablaran de eso aquel día.

—No, en realidad Bella lo pasó mal después de esa conversación. –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. –Recuerdo la cara de dolor y decepción que tenía al salir de ésa casa, y los días siguientes. Pero, a la vez, se sentía tan feliz por los dos…

—Edward, si no me explicas el contexto, no puedo entender nada.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, perdona. Verás, —dijo, empezando con su relato. –Bella no tenía una decisión. Amaba y sigue amando a Jacob como algo más que como un simple amigo, y a mí me ama igual. Sólo que, últimamente, su amor por mí se ha intensificado por el tiempo y las sensaciones pasadas juntos, pero antes de casarnos, sus sentimientos eran ésos.

Amaba con fuerte intensidad a Jacob, y no sabía a quién elegir. En realidad, sólo tenía mi opinión sobre ella, mis sentimientos por ella. No sabía lo suficientemente bien lo que Jacob sentía por ella, ni su opinión sobre ella. Bella quería saber más para poder decidir entre él y yo. Estaba terriblemente dividida e indecisa. Así fue como decidió ir a hablar con Jacob después de que le hirieran.

Recuerdo su dolor mientras pasaba el día y ella no podía ir a verle. Recuerdo su inquietud y su inseguridad mientras esperaba que se hiciese la hora para ir a verle y así asegurarse que no había sido nada grave. Sufrió mucho en ese período de tiempo. Cuando por fin se hizo la hora, salió nerviosa y rápida de casa. Quería aclarar sus dudas lo más rápido posible y asegurarse que Jacob estaba bien.

Al llegar, su primera decepción fue verle contigo. Recuerdo lo que ella sintió, ya que yo estaba al corriente de todo lo que Bella sentía por medio de Jasper. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al verle con otra chica. Después, cuando tú te retiraste, Jacob te llamó y te pidió que no te fueras, y ése fue otro pinchazo para Bella. Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Bella empezó:

—Oye, Jake, sé que es difícil pero necesito… —pero Jacob la interrumpió.

—Bella, siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. No es justo. Tú lo tenías tan claro, y yo tuve que estropearlo. Sé que no me amas lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo, y por suerte para los dos, ahora sé que yo no te hubiera podido hacer feliz. Ahora sé que no te amo tanto como para darte todo el amor que te mereces.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Jake? –ella estaba muy dolida por sus palabras, por lo que tuvo que susurrar las palabras que quería pronunciar.

Le dolía infinitamente que Jacob le dijera que no la amaba tanto como para hacerla feliz, y tampoco soportaba que él dijese los supuestos sentimientos de ella por él.

Él pronunció tu nombre, y ésa simple palabra fue la que le destrozó el corazón.

Desde el momento que os había visto juntos, sabía que algo no iba a salir como ella esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella ante la simple palabra que Jacob había pronunciado.

—Ella es mi imprimación. –le confesó él.

Bella fingió felicidad, o no del todo. Es decir: Bella se sentía feliz por ti, y por Jacob, por haber encontrado por fin su amor verdadero, si quieres llamarlo así. Pero tenía una parte de su corazón muy roto porque Jacob no la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. ¿Bella había sentido todo eso? ¿Yo le había hecho daño? No podía creerlo. Pensaba que este hecho le había hecho feliz, y que no había sufrido por ello. Pero sintió mucho más que eso. Me equivoqué.

—No te eches la culpa, ahora. –me interrumpió Edward, mientras pensaba.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me eche la culpa? –dije, con un susurro.

No podía hablar más alto, el dolor me consumía.

—Creía que no había hecho daño a nadie con esta decisión. –confesé.

—En cuestiones del corazón, siempre hay alguien que sufre.

Miré hacia esos ojos dorados y, a punto de llorar, apoyé la frente en su hombro.

—No es justo. –declaré, con las lágrimas empezando a rodar por mis mejillas.

—Si lo piensas detenidamente, nada en esta _vida_ es justo. –dijo él, besándome el pelo.


	47. Música

**46. Música**

Para calmarme, Edward se había sentado en el piano, sentándome a mí a su lado.

—¿Cuál quieres que toque? –me había dicho, colocando sus dedos en el teclado.

—Cualquiera. –dije, aspirando por la nariz y secándome una lagrimilla que se había escapado.

—Hum… ¿Has visto _Titanic_?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Quién no ha visto esa obra de arte?

Él rió ante mi admiración por la película. Era una de mis favoritas.

—Entonces, seguro que conoces la melodía.

Empezó a deslizar los dedos por las teclas del piano, haciendo sonar una preciosa melodía.

—Hymn to the sea. –adiviné.

Él sólo sonrió y siguió tocando. Cuando la canción acabó, me miró y me dijo:

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. –le contesté. –Gracias. –dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él me besó en la mejilla y me sonrió.

—Debo comer algo, y tú igual. –dijo, levantándose.

—Sí, la barriga ya me pide algo para digerir. –confesé, tocándome el vientre. —¿Os vais todos?

—Sí. Bueno, al menos la mayoría.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Carlisle y Esme ya han cazado, y se quedarán aquí junto a Kate y Garrett, que también han comido ya. Además de la manada de Jacob, que también se queda, por si dudabas.

Le sonreí.

—No sé por qué, pero los últimos tenía la ligera sensación que también se quedaban.

Él me sonrió y salió de la casa, junto a la mayoría de invitados y Emmett y Rosalie.

Echaba de menos a Jasper y Alice. Esta familia sin ellos quedaba un poco vacía. Es curioso: son tan diferentes el uno del otro, y sin embargo llevan toda una eternidad juntos. Alice es escandalosa, Jasper pasa desapercibido; ella no calla, y él no habla; ella morena, él rubio.

Vale, esto último no tiene nada que ver.

—Hey. ¿Cómo estás, guapa? –preguntó Embry, apareciendo por la puerta mientras se comía un sándwich y llevaba otro en la otra mano.

—Hola, glotón. –dije, sonriendo y dejando que se sentara a mi lado.

—Toma. Encima que lo hago por ti…

Yo reí ante su reclamación infantil y cogí el sándwich de entre su mano.

—Gracias.

—De nada. –ante esto, yo rodé los ojos.

—¿Seguís haciendo guardia? –pregunté mientras daba el primer mordisco al sándwich.

—Sí. –contestó él, tragando un gran trozo de pan. –Si ésos chupasangres vienen antes, los cogeremos por sorpresa.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No quiero que os arriesguéis. –protesté, tragándome el trozo que había mordido antes.

—Tú nunca quieres que nos arriesguemos, ni aunque fuera necesario. –dijo, estando en lo cierto y, a continuación, mordiendo el sándwich.

—Es que no es justo. –dije, después de tragar el segundo mordisco. —¿Por qué os tenéis que arriesgar vosotros? Sí, ya, por Seth. Pero quiero decir… es… —suspiré, sin saber explicarme. –Es que… No…

—Déjalo, te está saliendo fatal. –me aconsejó Embry al ver que no me salía una explicación razonable.

—Sí, vale. –acepté.

Los dos nos reímos y después él me besó en la mejilla.

—Por cierto, ¿has arreglado el tema con tu familia? Pregunté por ti esta mañana, y Rosalie me dijo que habías ido a hablar con ellos.

—Oh, bien. La verdad es que muy bien. Lo han aceptado de maravilla.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—Vaya. –ése fue su único comentario.

Supe en ése momento por qué me había hecho ésa pregunta.

—Tu madre lo aceptaría de la misma forma. –dije, intentando disimular mi interés por su respuesta observando el sándwich.

Lo oí reír sin humor.

—No. Es un secreto demasiado importante.

—¿Y crees que el mío no lo es? –protesté, mirándole a los ojos.

Él me miró e hizo una mueca. Yo me mordí el labio inferior y miré al suelo.

—Deberías decírselo.

—No. No quiero traumarla.

—No lo harás. –dije, mirándole de nuevo.

Al no recibir contestación por parte de él, continué:

—Tu madre está sufriendo. No le cuentas nada, no estás en casa… Pensará que ya no quieres pasar tiempo con ella. Y tiene miedo. Tiene miedo a perderte.

—Pero no me va a perder.

—¿Crees que ella piensa eso? Cada vez te distancias más de ella, y si no le cuentas lo que pasa, ella creerá otra cosa.

—Pero Alba, soy un lobo. Destrozo vampiros. No es lo mismo que lo tuyo. Por suerte, tú te has transformado en híbrida, pero piénsalo; si ahora fueras un vampiro, ¿te aceptarían igual? Lo más seguro es que pensaran en lo que comes, al verte. Si se lo cuento, lo que ella va a ver cuando me mire va a ser un lobo destrozando a un vampiro.

—No. No si es una buena madre. ¿Sabes? Cuando le he contado esto a mi familia, lo único que querían comprobar es que no hubiera cambiado psíquicamente. Su gran curiosidad no era mi dieta, Embry. Les ha dado igual todo hasta que he hecho una broma. Entonces es cuando todos han sonreído y me han aceptado. Además, ¿a caso a Charlie le ha importado que Jacob fuera un licántropo? Tienes mil pruebas buenas a tu alrededor.

Él no contestó. Miraba al suelo, y yo opté por hacer lo mismo al ver que la conversación no iba a continuar.

—Lo siento si he sido muy borde. –me disculpé, al rehacer la discusión en mi mente y dándome cuenta que a lo mejor había sido demasiado directa.

—Da igual. Si tienes razón, al fin y al cabo. Perdóname tú a mí por no querer verlo.

—Da igual, tranquilo. Entiendo tu reacción.

Levanté la vista del suelo y le miré a él, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo. Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto, para después abrazarnos.

—Te quiero. –le susurré.

—Y yo a ti. –dijo él, de igual manera.

Al soltarnos, hablé:

—Apuesto lo que quieras que no aguantaríamos ni cinco minutos peleados.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –dijo él, comenzando a reír con esa risa que me contagiaba.

Así, acabamos riéndonos juntos, sin saber de qué.

Mientras Edward tocaba Debussy en el piano, oí el coche de Bella llegar. Yo estaba con Emmett y Rosalie, hablando de trivialidades, hasta que miré el reloj al oír llegar a Bells.

—Chicos, me tengo que ir. –dije, cogiendo ya mi bolso.

—Vale. –dijo Emmett, un poco molesto.

—Nos alegramos que lo hayas arreglado con tu familia. –me dijo Rose.

—Gracias, Rose. –agradecí, abrazándola para despedirme de ella. –Va, Emmett, levántate. Sabes que yo no pienso agacharme.

—Vale… —se quejó, levantándose del sofá. –¡Ven aquí, peque! –exclamó, abrazándome con su típico abrazo de oso, levantándome del suelo.

Al dejarme, yo le palmeé la mejilla y dediqué a la pareja una sonrisa. Salí de la casa y me dirigí al garaje, donde Bella me esperaba.

—Bells, hola. –saludé.

—Hola, Alba.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has descubierto algo? –le pregunté, sabiendo dónde había pasado el día.

—Sí. El tal J. Jenks es un abogado, pero también hace documentos falsos.

—¿Documentos falsos? –pregunté, extrañada.

—Sí. Para Renesmee y Seth por si las cosas se tuercen.

—Comprendo.

—En una semana tendré los documentos. Por cierto…

—Dime.

—Esto… también… También hay para ti.

—¿¡QUÉ! –me tapé la boca con la mano ante tal chillido.

Edward se asomó por la ventana de cristal para ver el motivo por el qué había chillado, y tuve que disimular.

—¡Pero eso es genial, Bells!

Bella frunció el ceño, extrañada ante esa actitud. Yo alcé las cejas e incliné ligeramente la cabeza hacia Edward. Ella hizo un signo de comprensión.

—¡Muchas gracias, mi Bells! Eres una amiga fantástica… —dije, abrazándola con cuidado, ya que llevaba a Nessie dormida en el hombro. –Dile que me has comprado un libro que no encontraba en ninguna librería, y que por eso te has retrasado. –le susurré en la oreja al abrazarla.

—Buena idea. Gracias. –susurró ella en agradecimiento.

Yo la besé en la mejilla y besé a Renesmee también en la mejilla, dirigiéndome luego a mi coche.

—Qué sí, mamá. –dije por enésima vez, intentando convencer a mi madre de lo que me había pasado con Taylor en las dos ocasiones que me lo encontré.

—Pero… ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Ya te he dicho que sí. Esto es así. Taylor me ha dado un tiempo limitado.

—Pero… —sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, al igual que yo, optó por sentarse en el sofá.

—A mí también me cuesta, pero es lo que ha pasado. –dije, intentando convencerla a ella y a mí. –Y lo peor es que siento que este es mi sitio, mi mundo. Aquí soy yo misma.

—Y nos damos cuenta de eso. –dijo mi padre, mientras estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, que conectaba con el comedor.

Y Jake… Bella, Embry… Todos. Todos ellos eran mi familia. No podría dejarlos. No podré hacerlo. No sé cómo.

El dolor que sentía mi corazón se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, causando unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Me dolía terriblemente el pecho. Sentía pinchazos cada vez más fuertes. A medida que pasaban los segundos, las décimas de segundo, cada vez me dolía más. Era como fuego, quemándome la piel, los huesos, los músculos. Me quemaba viva, empezando por el centro de mi cuerpo. Ése fuego me consumía, lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero todas estas palabras no son nada comparadas con el terrible dolor que siento. Sólo son adjetivos sin valor, mientras este dolor me extingue. Me iba haciendo más insignificante, cada segundo más.

Dolía, dolía como nadie se puede imaginar.

—Lo siento, me voy a la cama. –dije, sin poder soportar más este dolor.

—Muy bien. Que duermas bien. –dijo mi madre, besándome en la mejilla.

Los chicos ya estaban dormidos. Habían caído rendidos después de la cena.

—Buenas noches, papá. –dije, besando a mi padre en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches. –contestó él.

Subí las escaleras y entré en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. El dolor aumentó, cosa que hizo que me encogiera de dolor, ocultando mi pecho, cruzando los brazos para intentar amainar el dolor.

Nunca había sentido esto. Si me pasaba esto por separarme de ellos… ¿qué sentiré si algo nos sale mal contra los Vulturis?

O a lo mejor era eso lo que sentía.

No, no era el dolor de mi partida el que sentía. El dolor procedía de la pérdida. De la pérdida de todos ellos en una batalla. Su muerte. Tenía miedo de dejarles solos y que les pasara algo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarles si yo no les protegía.

Suspiré. Necesitaba música.

Cogí el iPod y me senté en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, me puse los auriculares y me puse a escuchar "No importa la distancia – Ricky Martin".

La escuché pacientemente, sintiendo cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Un ruido me asustó y me hizo dar un grito ahogado, girándome hacia mi ventana.

Solté el aire con los ojos cerrados al ver qué había hecho el ruido.

O, en este caso, quien.

—Hey. –saludó él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que estoy aquí me acabáis asustando? –susurré, mirando al cielo, como si rogara. Después le miré. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—No te he visto en todo el día. –dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Le devolví la sonrisa encantada.

—Mira lo que he traído. –dijo, alzando las cejas y cogiendo una guitarra del arcén de la ventana.

Fruncí el ceño, apagando el iPod y dejándolo a un lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo la has subido hasta aquí?

—Magia. –dijo él, intentando dar miedo.

Yo sólo reí.

—Déjame sitio. –dijo, intentando colocarse detrás mío.

Yo me eché para delante, dejando que él se sentara detrás y me rodeara con sus piernas y brazos, colocando la guitarra encima de mis piernas. Él apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro y cogió mis manos, colocándolas encima de las suyas, en la guitarra.

Empezó a tocar una melodía (Only hope – Mandy Moore), y después empezó a cantarla.

Mis dedos se movían con los suyos en la guitarra, mientras él me cantaba en el oído, como un suave susurro.

No cantaba demasiado bien, pero lo que decía era único y especial en su voz.

—But the love is like the wind: I can't see it, but I can feel it. –susurró, al acabar la canción.

—Gracias. –susurré yo, besándole en los labios dulcemente.

—Te quiero. –dijo él cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

—Y yo. –confesé.

Volvimos a mirar la guitarra, yo esperando para ver si tocaba alguna canción más, y él supongo que pensando en alguna canción.

—Ya lo tengo. –dijo, más para él que para mí.

Empezó a mover los dedos por las cuerdas, con los míos encima de los suyos. A dúo, horriblemente cantado, cantamos la canción de Tiziano Ferro y Amaia Montero: El regalo más grande.

Las palabras de ésa canción me llegaron al alma, sabiendo que yo me iría dentro de dos meses.

Nos quedaba tanto por hacer juntos… Y no tendríamos tiempo para nada. Nada.

Al acabar la canción, él me besó la mejilla. Nos quedamos en silencio, yo pensando en mis cosas y él en sus asuntos, supongo.

—Alba… —susurró, haciendo que me girara para mirarle. –Tengo que decirte algo.

Ay, madre.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y los demás? –pregunté, desesperada.

Él rió.

—No hace gracia, Jake. –dije, molesta.

—Perdona. No, no pasa nada grave.

—Qué susto. –dije, suspirando. —¿Y entonces?

—Verás…hum… Es que no puedo aguantar más. Iba a esperar, de verdad lo iba a hacer, pero…

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué secreto ocultaba? ¿Qué era lo que no me había contado? ¿Así era la confianza entre nosotros? ¿Acaso había otra? ¿Seguía amando a Bella, después de todo? ¿Habría escuchado la historia que Edward me contó?

—Sé… sé que no es tu ideología. Sé que tú no quieres hacerlo ni loca, que criticas a los que lo hacen, pero… Mira, seré de esos. Me criticarás, pero lo tengo que hacer.

—¿El qué?

¿Ideología? ¿De qué hablaba este hombre?

—Alba, yo… —suspiró. Sus manos temblaban, y respiraba más rápido que lo normal.

¿Había pasado algo grave? ¿Tenía una enfermedad que la licantropía no podía curar? ¿Era eso? ¿Qué se iba de Forks?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Entreabrí la boca, las manos me comenzaron a temblar, al igual que las piernas. Mi corazón se aceleró con brusquedad, y la respiración aumentó el ritmo.

—Ja-Jake, y-yo… —no podía articular palabra. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. –Oh, dios mío, Jake, yo… como tú has dicho, ésa no es mi ideología, no—no es mi estilo, no… Yo… No puedo hacerlo… Lo siento, Jake.


	48. Obviedad

**47. Obviedad**

—Lo siento, Jake. Lo siento porque me vas a tener que aguantar toda una eternidad.

Él me miró, confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso… ¿Eso significa que…

—No es mi ideología, no puedo hacerlo y estoy en contra del matrimonio entre jóvenes de mi edad. Pero te amo como a nadie he amado nunca, y eso es lo único que importa. Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

La sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la felicidad sus ojos y la seguridad su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y me cogió en brazos, abrazándome. Me dejó en el suelo y me besó con felicidad y admiración, agradecimiento y con una sonrisa.

Quería hacerle feliz. Nos quedaba poco tiempo, y quería hacer todo lo que a él le hiciese feliz.

Sé que no es justo. Que casándonos lo único que conseguiría sería hacerle más daño.

Pero le amo. Le amo de una manera que no puedo expresar con palabras. Ningún gesto, ninguna palabra, ninguna demostración de amor llegaría a alcanzar el nivel adecuado.

Y cuando llegue el momento, hablaré con él, y se lo contaré. Quiero hacerlo, y creo que es lo justo.

—Te amo. –me dijo, para volver a abrazarme luego. –Oh, espera. –añadió, dejándome en el suelo.

Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón, pero tenía el puño cerrado y no podía ver lo que era.

—Tranquila, no me he gastado dinero. –dijo, sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, aún sin saber a qué se refería. Puso el puño delante de mis ojos, para después bajarlo y dejando ver lo que encerraba su mano.

Era una cajita. Una cajita de joyería.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando en lo que podría ser.

¿Un collar? ¿Unos pendientes?

Lo cogí de su mano y, antes de abrirla, le miré a los ojos. Él tenía extendida la sonrisa.

Volví la vista a la caja y la abrí.

—Oh, Jake…

¡Seré tonta! ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Si te acaban de pedir matrimonio, lo más normal es que te den el…

—El anillo de mi madre. –me explicó él.

—¿Tu madre? –pregunté, pensando en Billy. –Y… ¿por qué lo tienes tú? Es decir, ¿por qué no…

—Mi madre siempre quiso que lo tuviera yo. Además, los hombres suelen ser los que dan el anillo, y no las mujeres.

Estaba en lo cierto. Los anillos de compromiso de sus hermanas habían sido regalados por sus prometidos, no por ellas mismas.

Volví a posar mi mirada en el anillo. Era fino, y lo envolvía una cinta recubierta de pequeños brillantes haciendo zig-zag, y en el centro del anillo, había un brillante más grande que los demás, pero no demasiado. Jake sabía que a mí no me gustaban los pedruscos…

—Es precioso, Jake…

Él me besó la punta de la nariz.

—¿Te… importa? –preguntó con cuidado.

—¿El qué? –dije, confundida y volviéndole a mirar a los ojos.

Él alzó las cejas.

—¡Ah! –dije, cayendo en la cuenta. ¿Estaba tan nerviosa? –Claro, adelante. –dije, corrigiéndome a mí misma.

Cogió el anillo y lo sacó de la cajita, dejando ésta encima de mi mesita, y cogiendo mi mano izquierda luego. Antes de deslizar el anillo por mi dedo anular, fijó sus ojos en los míos y sonrió. Cuando el anillo estuvo en su lugar, lo observé con una sonrisa, para después besar a Jake por hacer mi sueño, realidad.

—Oh. –expresé, al darme cuenta de un pequeñito detallito sin importancia.

Viva la ironía.

—¿Qué ocurre? –susurró Jacob.

—Mi… —me aclaré la garganta. –Mi padre.

—Tranquila.

—¿Cómo que "tranquila"? ¿Estás loco? Ay, madre. –dije, colocando mis manos en mis mejillas.

Él se limitó a reír.

—¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Esto es serio! –dije, molesta de que le pareciera divertido.

—Alba, en serio. No pasa nada. –dijo, disminuyendo la risa.

—¡Sí que pasa, Jacob!

—Tranquila, en serio. Ya lo sabe.

—¿Que qué cómo qué?

—Yo… antes de… pedírtelo, pedí permiso.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué locura me has dicho?

Él rió.

—Hablé con tu madre, con tus hermanos y con tu padre. Todos me dieron respuestas afirmativas.

—Tú… has preguntado… ¿a mis hermanos? –pregunté, del todo sorprendida.

—Sí… Era la opinión más próxima a la de tu padre que podía conseguir.

Se me abrió la boca. Después la cerré elevando mis cejas.

—Pues sí que eres tradicional.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Y eso significa qué? –preguntó él.

—Que me encantas. –dije, sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó en los labios dulcemente.

No entraba demasiada luz cuando abrí los ojos, pero era un concepto muy normal en Forks. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí de nuevo, intentando no ver borroso con las primeras imágenes de la mañana. Miré a mi lado en la cama para ver a Jacob, que se había quedado a dormir conmigo.

Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla con los dedos. Era tan dulce su rostro dormido…

Y no, no iba a pensar en el tiempo que me quedaba de estar con él. Cuando llegara el día, llegaría.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño para ducharme, pero, al pasar por el espejo que tenía en mi habitación, me detuve. Retrocedí hasta quedar delante del reflejo, y me aproximé a él.

Se mostraba una híbrida pálida con ojos verdes oscuros y pelo castaño claro, largo hasta media espalda y escalado. El cuerpo era perfecto aún con el pijama de invierno puesto. Y lo malo es que era yo, yo. No había cambiado nada, sólo en la palidez de mi piel. Nunca me había visto hermosa, o el cuerpo perfecto. No hasta que me transformé. Pensaba que mi cambio sería tal que la gente no me conocería en cuanto me viera. Pero no fue así. Todo mi cuerpo se mantuvo en su sitio, y como había dicho Jake en una ocasión… ¿este no—cambio sería porqué no lo necesitaba?

Suspiré. Alargué el brazo hasta el cristal, tocando el rostro del reflejo.

Ducha.

Recordé que me iba a duchar y me aparté del espejo para dirigirme de nuevo al baño.

Cuando salí, vestida con un jersey blanco con una línea diagonal negra y unos tejanos rotos, con unos botines de tacón que Alice me había dado para "cualquier ocasión especial que tenga que ver con Jacob" –al parecer, ella ya lo sabía…–, bajé a desayunar.

En la cocina estaban todos, ya que tenían que ir a trabajar, y los niños tenían que ir al colegio. Mi madre cogía los cereales y los ponía encima de la mesa, mientras que Marc cogía la leche y el zumo, David los boles, mi padre los cuchillos para untar la mantequilla y Manel las torradas. Vi que mi madre tiraba la caja de los cereales a Marc, éste la cogía al vuelo y después ponía zumo en el vaso de David, mi madre y el suyo. Mi hermano tiraba las torradas a mi padre y a mi madre, quién las cogían al vuelo. Mi padre tiraba los cuchillos a los sitios correspondientes, Al entrar yo, Manel me tiró una torrada, mi padre tiró un cuchillo a mi sitio de la mesa y mi madre sacó la mantequilla y la puso en el centro de la mesa.

Así, me senté en mi sitio como el resto de mi familia, y nos pusimos a desayunar. La verdad es que nuestros desayunos no eran muy normales, pero íbamos más rápido así.

—¿Habéis dormido bien? –preguntó mi madre, untando mantequilla en su torrada.

—¡Sí! –contestó Manel.

—Yo he soñado cosas raras… —dijo David.

—Pues yo he soñado que mataba a los zombies de _Resident Evil_. –comentó Marc.

—Yo no me acuerdo de lo que he soñado, como siempre. –dije, dándole un mordisco a mi torrada untada con mantequilla.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

Oh.

—Los híbridos podemos dormir. –expliqué.

Todos entendieron entonces.

—Buenos días. –saludó Jake, entrando en la cocina.

Me miró y me sonrió mientras se dirigía a mí.

—Buenos días, preciosa. –dijo, besando mi pelo.

—Buenos días. –susurré.

—¿Puedo… —comenzó a preguntar Jacob.

—Claro que sí. –contestó mi madre, sabiendo que se refería a que si podía desayunar aquí.

Mi padre miraba a Jacob, después hacia, al parecer, mi habitación y después a mí, y volvía a empezar.

—Papá, —llamé su atención. –no hemos hecho nada, tranquilo.

—¡Ah! Uf, qué susto.

Sonreí por su actitud de padre-protector-"mi casa, mis normas".

—Y, ejem, bueno, ayer… ¿Hablasteis? –preguntó mi padre.

—En realidad, no demasiado. –contesté.

—Ah, ¿no… _hablasteis_? –sentí que remarcaba la palabra "hablar".

—Nnoo… —dije, dudando.

—Hem… Alba. –me llamó Jake. –Creo que se refiere a eso. –dijo, señalándome.

—¿A qué? –pregunté, muy confundida.

—A _eso_. –dijo, señalando nuevamente.

Oh…

—A ver si esto contesta tu pregunta. –dije, alzando la mano en la que llevaba el anillo.

—¡Mi niña ha crecido! –exclamó, levantándose y abrazándome.

—Oh… Papá, hace tiempo que he crecido…

—Tú calla, que me ha quedado bonito.

—Oh, vale.

Cuando me soltó, fue mi madre la que me abrazó.

—Felicidades, vida. –me susurró.

—Y tú, como le hagas daño te juro que vas a sufrir lo insufrible… —oí que susurraba mi padre a Jake.

—Papá, te he oído. –le advertí.

—¿Qué? Pero si somos amigos… —dijo, con tono amigable. —¿verdad? –cambió el tono y lo adaptó a amenaza.

—Sí, señor. –dijo Jacob, como si estuviera en el ejército.

—Así me gusta.

Yo sonreí mientras mi madre me soltaba y me guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Anillo? ¿Papá mata a tu novio? ¿Mamá y papá te abrazan? –decía Marc, atando cabos. —¡MI HERMANA SE CASA! ¡Felicidades! –dijo, abrazándome, también.

Después se sumaron las felicitaciones de Manel y David y luego los abrazos de los dos.

—¿Te has gastado mucho en el anillo, Jacob? –preguntó mi madre, bebiendo zumo.

—No, era… Era de mi madre. –contestó él, sacando un vaso para ponerse zumo.

—Oh. –mi madre no supo qué más decir.

—Bueno, esto… —dije, con propósito de entretenerlos después de este paréntesis. –Vamos a Seattle, Jake.

—¿A Seattle? –preguntó él.

—Sí. Mientras ellos van a trabajar y al colegio, nosotros vamos a Seattle.

—Pero si…

Deseé poder transmitirle mis pensamientos en ése justo momento.

_Jake, Jake, Jake…_, pensé, canturreando._ No les he contado lo que pasa en casa de los Cullen, Jake…_

—Oh, comprendo… —dijo él. –Espera, no, no comprendo…

—¿Qué? –pregunté, confundida.

—¿Qué? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Yo también fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—Nosotros vamos a trabajar, chicos. Que os lo paséis bien en Seattle. –dijo mi madre, besándome en la frente.

—Gracias, señora Parker. –agradeció Jacob.

—No me llames así, hombre. Si ya somos familia. Llámame Caro. –dijo mi madre, divertida.

A mi padre le salió un pequeño gruñido de su interior.

—Adiós, cariño. –me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. –Adiós, chaval. –le dijo a Jake, palmeándole en hombro, y añadió algo en voz baja. –No creas que no me gustas, créeme. Te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier otro imbécil.

Sonreí y mi interior se llenó de alegría.

—¡Adiós Albi! –dijo Manel, abrazándome.

—Adiós, guapo. Adiós, chicos. –dije, dirigiéndome a los que quedaban.

—Adiós, Alba.

—Hasta luego.

Y salieron de la casa.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntamos los dos al unísono. —¿Eso de qué? –volvimos a preguntar a la vez.

Reímos ante la repetición de las preguntas, y él se acercó a mí para besarme, aún riéndonos.

—Empieza tú. –dije, sonriendo.

—Vale. –aceptó él, igualmente sonriendo. –Bueno, cuando has dicho que nos íbamos a Seattle, después he oído tu voz canturrear mi nombre y diciéndome que no le habías contado a tus padres la situación de Bella…

—¿Eso has oído? –pregunté, recordando mi voluntad para que Jacob me leyera el pensamiento justo en aquel momento.

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo que debería saber? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé en el don de Edward, pero invertido. Como si fuera una mezcla entre el don de Ness y el de Edward.

—El tío aquel dijo algo de "mimetismo superior". –recordó él el descubrimiento de Eleazar, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, y Edward lo argumentó. –recordé yo también.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, dijo que adquiría los dones con un nivel más de poder. Puede que, con eso, se haya referido a lo que ha pasado ahora.

—Y… ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

—Pues que he adquirido el don de Nessie, pero en vez de transmitir mis pensamientos a través del tacto, los transmito a distancia. Eso es un grado más de poder.

—Sí, es muy posible. –dijo él, comprendiendo y asintiendo. –Entonces… ¿nos vamos a Seattle? –bromeó luego, besándome de nuevo.

Al soltarme, me lo pensé mejor.

—Bueno, podemos pasar un día sin ir a casa de los Cullen. –ofrecí, cuando recordé algo. –Oh. Tú tienes trabajo con la manada…

—Se encargará Seth. Lleva unos días que sólo está con Nessie. Me lo debe. –dijo él, sonriendo. –Voy a decírselo.

—¿Te oirá des… —me interrumpí cuando se me ocurrió algo. –Oh…

—¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Jacob, de camino a la puerta.

—Puedo decírselo yo. Puede que el nivel más alto del don esté en transmitir los pensamientos a mucha distancia.

—No. –me negó él. –No voy a causar otra pelea entre Edward y tú. Seguro que sería la excusa perfecta para volverte a dejar fuera.

—Tienes razón. ¿Tú no deberías estar de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto?

—Oh, tienes razón…

—Demasiado tarde.

Él sólo sonrió y salió de la casa.

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

**¡Chicas! Jaja, me ha hecho tanta ilusión vuestros reviews, que he decidido recompensaros con dos más! Espero que os gusten, y os adelanto algo: dentro de pocos capítulos, descubriréis una verdad increíblemente imposible Ö Y el próximo capítulo es... ¡POV Jacob! :) Espero que os gusten, y muchas gracias por los reviews. ¡Os adoro!**


	49. Mi felicidad POV Jacob

**48. Mi felicidad**

**Jacob Black**

_Seth, ¿estás ahí?_, pensé intentando localizar a Seth.

_Sí, jefe._, contestó él.

_No me llames jefe, ¿quieres?_

_Lo siento, Jake. ¿Qué misión me das?_, preguntó, impaciente por comenzar.

Suspiré. Después de todo, sigue siendo un crío… Ésas ansias de luchar contra todo y todos, sin saber los riesgos que corre…

_Tienes que encargarte de mis turnos de vigilancia. Últimamente te libras de todos._

_Lo siento, Jacob, es que mi Ness…_

_Sí, sí, ahórrate esos comentarios._

_Y tú ahórrate ése pensamiento de que sigo siendo un crío._

_Está bien. Basta de discutir. Te toca vigilar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Sí, señor!_

_Seth…_

_Perdón, Jake._

Este niño no tiene remedio…

Moví la cabeza en señal de mi pensamiento.

Después de avisar a Seth, salí de fase y me vestí de nuevo.

Estaba tan feliz…

Nunca la felicidad había recorrido mi cuerpo con tanta fluidez como ahora.

Deseaba a Alba, la amaba. Y mucho. No creo que hubiera podido encontrar a otra persona que me hiciese tan feliz como ella lo hace.

Sólo con una mirada de sus ojos, mi interior sonríe y se ilumina, formando una barrera para que la tristeza y el dolor no puedan pasar.

Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz.

Y ella había accedido a casarse conmigo. ¡Conmigo! Dios… sólo por ésa afirmación, por estar comprometido con ella, sé que soy el hombre más afortunado del universo.

Sé que algún día se cansará de mí. Que se irá con otro vampiro que la adore por su belleza. Lo sé, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo.

Y no pronuncio este tema porque sé que a ella le molesta, pero sé que va a hacerlo.

Algún día me dejará solo, sin ninguna posibilidad de sanar.

Pero no me importa.

Ella es mi vida, y con saber que ella me ama, yo soy inmensamente feliz.

Si ella quiere irse, que se vaya. Me dolerá, sí, ya lo sé. Pero prefiero saber que se va porque se ha cansado de mí y necesita emociones nuevas, que saber que se va porque no me ama.

Ella me ama, lo sé porque no para de repetirlo. Y el haber accedido a casarse conmigo también me demuestra que me ama.

Y cuando pienso en la imprimación… Me parece una gilipollez. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué sirve imprimarse? No sirve de nada. Cuando te enamoras, te enamoras sin necesidad de ninguna magia lobuna…

Yo, al menos, sólo necesito la magia que desprenden sus ojos verdes oscuros, que te penetran dulcemente; y la magia desbordante de su sonrisa, que te transmite calidez; yo sólo necesito la magia de dos palabras pronunciadas de sus labios: te amo.

Entré en casa de Alba, cerré la puerta de la entrada y subí las escaleras.

—He vuelto. –anuncié.

Ella dio un pequeño salto en la cama.

Ups…

—¿Por qué demonios _siempre_ me asustáis? –se quejó ella.

No pude evitarlo.

Empecé a reír por su actitud y su no-falta de razón.

—A mí no me parece nada gracioso. –se quejó de nuevo, fingiendo enfado pero sin conseguirlo: tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Perdóname. Lo siento. –me disculpé, aún riéndome y dirigiéndome a ella.

—No, señorito, ahora no te acerques a mí. –bromeó ella, riendo.

Levanté las dos cejas, transmitiéndole con la mirada lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Ni se te oc…

No la dejé acabar.

Me tiré encima de ella y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

Ella reía muchísimo. No soportaba que le hiciese cosquillas, sencillamente porque tenía muchas y sabía que yo conocía todos sus puntos débiles, por lo que no podía parar de reír. Y yo reía con ella al verla feliz.

Acabamos con una postura más bien apetecible.

Yo acabé encima y ella debajo, con nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros.

Besé su nariz, para después besar su pómulo y llegar luego a sus labios.

El beso no fue normal. No fue cotidiano. Fue más perfecto que todos los que nos habíamos dado antes.

Envolví su labio inferior con los míos, y ella envolvió mi labio superior con los suyos. Nuestros labios bailaron juntos a un compás lento, viviendo cada beso como si fuera único. Se separaron con lentitud, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos verdes oscuros que me miraban con sorpresa y amor. Besé de nuevo su pómulo, y ella me besó la mandíbula.

Apoyé la mejilla en su hombro y descansé sobre ella, rodeando su cadera con mis brazos, y dejando que ella besara mi hombro y pasara sus brazos por debajo de los míos y dejara reposar sus manos sobre mis omóplatos.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? –pregunté.

—Me acabas de pedir matrimonio, ¿y ya quieres tener hijos? Pues no pienso tener hijos a esta edad. –bromeó ella, riendo luego, como yo. –Claro. –aceptó luego.

—No olvides que te amo. –pedí, besando su hombro.

—Prométeme tú que no olvidarás nunca que te amo sobre todas las cosas, y yo prometeré lo tuyo.

Yo sonreí.

Cómo quiero a esta chica…

—Prometo no olvidar nunca que me amas sobre todas las cosas. –repetí sus palabras, aunque no me creía que se aplicaran a mí.

Soy demasiado imperfecto como para que me pueda querer tanto.

—Y yo prometo no olvidar nunca que me amas. –prometió ella, como si de los votos matrimoniales se tratara.

Yo sonreí, recordando que pronto nos casaríamos, y yo sería oficialmente suyo. No me importaba si ella se iba algún día, porque todo el mundo sabría que yo le pertenezco.

Pero lo que me falla en ella, uno de los defectos que tiene, es que es demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Ella se subvalora… se siente inferior a los demás… Y es algo que me pone muy nervioso.

Ella siempre ha dicho que no es guapa, ¡pero esta niña está loca! Y no lo digo porque a mí me parezca un ángel, no, ¡si hasta Bella lo dice! ¡Hasta la Barbie! Pero no hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón.

Sí, otro "defecto" es que es muy cabezona. Hasta que no consigue algo, lo que sea, no para. A veces me molesta mucho, como cuando se le mete en la cabeza que ella no es guapa.

Otro problema que tiene es que es demasiado amable, comprensiva y humilde. Lo es con las personas que la quieren y con sus enemigos. Si fuera por ella, nunca, en la vida, jamás, castigaría a la tal Irina por lo que hizo.

Y seguro que no odiaría a los tal Vulturis. Les tendría respeto, hasta miedo, pero nunca los odiará. Y juro que si ésas estúpidas sanguijuelas le hacen algo, juro que no quedarán tranquilos, oh no…

De todas formas, deseaba pasar tiempo con ella. No habría boda, de eso estaba seguro. Quería hacerlo bien con ella.

Sé que es muy egoísta lo que quiero, pero… un viajecito no estaría mal…

Me va a mandar a la mierda directamente si se lo menciono. De eso estoy completamente seguro.

Me aparté de encima de ella para que pudiera librarse del calor que mi cuerpo lobuno me hacía desprender. Me senté en el borde de la cama, y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, preocupada, como siempre.

Yo sonreí.

—No, nada. Sólo que no quiero que salgas ardiendo de aquí. –le expliqué.

Ella rió un poco.

—Tranquilo, no voy a morirme. –dijo, levantándose.

—Te equivocas. ¿Recuerdas que los vampiros se mueren por culpa del fuego? –le recordé.

—Oh, es verdad.

Yo reí ante la poca memoria que tenía. Era tan despistada…

—Calla, no tiene gracia. –dijo, seria. –Esto podría ser principios de Alzheimer…

—Claro, abuela, ya tienes edad para eso. ¿Cuándo cumples tus setenta? –bromeé, sin reír.

Ella me miró con una mirada asesina, pero no era la que utilizaba para callarme. Aquella mirada sí que me acojonaba.

Pero ésta, no.

Comencé a reír como loco.

—No hace gracia, ¿vale? Hoy estás tú muy chismoso, ¿eh?

—¡Has aceptado casarte conmigo! ¿Qué quieres, que llore? –dije, aún riendo.

—¡No! ¡Te mato si lloras! Es que… me encanta verte así. –dijo esto último sonrojándose.

Era tan mona…

Le cogí la barbilla y la acerqué a mí, para poder besarla. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, y yo la cogí de la nuca para intensificar el beso.

Nuestros labios se separaron, pero no nuestros cuerpos. Nos quedamos abrazados, como si no existiera el tiempo, como si éste momento fuera eterno.

Creo que me he equivocado al decir que la dejaría marchar en caso que ella quisiera.

Lucharé por ella, haré que no se vaya. La amo demasiado para que se vaya. Si al final decide lo contrario, lo aceptaré, pero mientras quede una mínima oportunidad, estaré ahí, luchando, hasta llegar a mi máximo.

Pero… ¿me quedaría mucho tiempo de estar con ella?

Se avecinaba un conflicto, el cual podía acabar en batalla. Si ésa batalla ocurría, yo podría caer. Ella podría caer.

Hasta entonces, ¿tendremos suficiente tiempo?

Ella estará ayudando a los chupasangres, y yo estaré pendiente de mi manada. No tendremos tiempo para vernos, ya que ella, como es normal, cuando tenga tiempo libre en la casa de los Cullen, se vendrá aquí, a pasar tiempo con su familia. Además, a mí también me gustaría ver a mi padre antes del enfrentamiento.

Las posibilidades van disminuyendo, y parecen imposibles de recuperar.

_Mal, muy mal, Jacob._

¿Y si…?

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es genial!

Ella está comprometida conmigo, va a casarse conmigo, ¿por qué no?

Anticiparse a los hechos… como Alice… Dios mío, echo de menos a ésa duendecilla traviesa.

Alba me matará si se lo propongo. Siempre puedo preguntar a los demás, a ver qué es lo que piensan…

—Voy a beber agua, tengo sed. –mentí, pero ella me dejó ir.

Bajé las escaleras y salí al exterior. Entré en fase y busqué a alguien de mi manada, encontrando a Embry.

_Embry, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?_, le pedí.

_Claro, ¿qué necesitas?_

_Pregunta a los demás, incluidos los Cullen, si es buena idea adelantar la luna de miel._

_Voy._, dijo, empezando a correr.

Salió de fase, y al cabo de unos instantes, volví a encontrar sus pensamientos.

_Todos están de acuerdo. Incluido yo._

_Gracias, Embry, te debo una._, agradecí, a punto de salir de fase.

_¡Devuélvemela sana y salva!_, me hizo prometer.

_Lo prometo_, pensé, justo antes de volver a mi forma humana.

Subí las escaleras de la casa, y entré en su cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas en forma india, con un álbum de fotos en el regazo.

—¿Y eso? –pregunté, aproximándome a ella.

—¡Oh! –exclamó, sorprendida. –Oh, pues… —sonrió. –Un álbum de fotos. Me lo hizo mi madre al cumplir los diecisiete años. –me explicó, mientras me sentaba con su misma posición en la cama.

Ella puso una parte del álbum encima de mis piernas, para permitirme ver las fotos, también. El álbum empezaba desde que su madre estaba embarazada de ella. Había fotos de cuando era una recién nacida, después con su hermano Marc, y a partir de aquí, había muchas fotos de su hermano y ella juntos. Luego empezaban las fotos con su hermano Manel, a partir de las cuales casi todas las fotos eran con ellos dos. También había fotos de sus muchos viajes.

Ella me iba explicando la historia de cada foto, y ninguna de ellas era aburrida. Cada una tenía una anécdota que contar.

Y, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, quise tener yo también un álbum.

Poder añadir fotos nuestras a ése álbum que recogía toda su vida, incluir fotos de nuestra boda y de nuestra luna de miel, y cuando enseñemos éste álbum a algún amigo u familiar, le expliquemos nuestras anécdotas, acompañadas de las fotos correspondientes.

Quería hacer con ella todo lo que nunca he hecho. Quería probarlo todo. Quería disfrutar a su lado de todos los pequeños detalles de la vida.

Quería pasar el resto de mi vida compartida con ella.


	50. Mi último deseo

**49. Mi último deseo**

—Ah, no. No. Y es un no rotundo, Jacob Black. Me niego a abandonar el país. ¿Estás loco?

Sí, definitivamente, lo estaba.

—Además, eres el Alfa, ¡por el amor de Dios! No puedes dejar a tu manada suelta, al azar. Faltan pocos días para el encuentro final. No, Jacob. Y esta es mi última palabra.

—Pero se van a caducar…

—N O. –vocalicé y enfaticé cada letra a la perfección.

—Alba, es el sueño de tu vida.

—Jacob, me da igual. –seguí vocalizando exageradamente.

—No tendrás otra oportunidad…

—Jacob…

—Ése viaje es único.

—Jake…

—Hay tiempo…

—Black, calladito YA.

Y, por suerte, me hizo caso.

¡Está loco! ¿Cómo me voy a ir a Grecia _ahora_? ¿_Ahora_? Pero, pero, pero…

—Edward está de acuerdo conmigo, y Bella, y tu madre, y tu padre, y todos los Cullen, y toda tu familia…

—¡Black! –ahora había cogido la costumbre de llamarle por su apellido cuando me cabreaba.

—¡Parker! –por desgracia, él también cogió esa costumbre. –Vamos a ir, necesitas despejarte. Demasiado nerviosa estás últimamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra obligarme, Black! ¡Ni se te pase por la nuez que tienes por cerebro!

—¡Y a ti no se te ocurra impedírmelo, señora Parker cabeza de globo terráqueo!

—¡NO me has llamado "cabezón"!

—¡Y tú NO me has dicho "poco cerebro"!

—Te odio, Black.

—Yo más, Parker. Por cierto.

—¿QUÉ?

—Vas a ir. –y saltó por el arcén de la ventana.

—¡No te soporto, Black! –grité, asomándome por la ventana.

—¡Yo menos, Parker! –se oyó a lo lejos.

¡Este hombre me saca de mis casillas! ¡NO voy a salir del país! ¡Já! ¡Ni flipando! ¡Necesito chillar!

Cogí la almohada y la estampé contra mi cara, hundiendo el rostro en ella y soltando un largo grito. Suspiré.

Mierda…

—¿Estás más calmada? –se oyó desde detrás de mí, con una voz arrepentida e inocente.

—Sí. Ahora soy capaz de escucharte. –dije, apartándome del cojín y mirando a los ojos a Jacob, plantado en el suelo de mi cuarto. –Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, te entiendo. –dijo, sentándose a mi lado, en la cama. –Verás, todos han tenido unas "vacaciones", pero nosotros no. Y… bueno, me gustaría disfrutar contigo todo lo que pueda. Si nos pasa algo en el encuentro con ésas sanguijuelas me gustaría haber hecho la luna de miel contigo, al menos. No pido ni la boda. Por eso he pensado que sería una buena idea utilizar aquellos billetes para Grecia que te regalaron por tu cumpleaños.

Suspiré. De mirar al suelo, pasé a observar sus ojos. Le besé dulcemente el cuello y asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

Yo también quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con él. Además, estos días eran días laborales para mi familia, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, pero para ésas fechas, ya estaríamos de vuelta. También quería pasar los días con ellos.

—¿Y le has preguntado a los Cullen y a mi familia? –pregunté, dándome cuenta de lo que me había dicho durante la discusión.

—Ssí. –afirmó, esperando una riña.

—No te voy a criticar, tranquilo. –él sonrió y apoyó su frente en mi mejilla. –Vámonos a Grecia, a por nuestra luna de miel. –finalicé.

Él sonrió más y me besó el cuello, para después abrazarme hundiendo su rostro entre mi pelo.

—He enviado un mensaje a Bells. Ya saben que nos vamos. –le informé mientras metía la ropa en la conocida maleta roja de deporte.

—Yo acabo de hablar con Seth. –dijo él, entrando en mi cuarto con una maleta.

—Genial. Bella me ha puesto con Rosalie, y me ha dicho que nos avisarán si ocurre algo. –comenté, metiendo en la maleta la documentación.

—Está bien. –dijo, con un suspiro.

Yo me giré hacia él.

—¿Pasa algo? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Él me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Después se acercó a mí, me rodeó la cintura y me besó la mejilla.

—No, tranquila.

—Ya, bueno… —dije, girándome de nuevo hacia la maleta para cerrarla. —¿Lo tienes todo? –pregunté, mirándole.

—Sí, no me falta nada. –dijo, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Genial. ¿Cuándo cogemos el avión?

Él suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—Jake… —susurré, colocando una mano en su hombro, y la otra en su mejilla, acariciándola.

—A las cuatro y media. –contestó, cogiendo la mano que tenía en su mejilla y besando la palma.

—Vale. –dije, dudosa, girándome para guardar los billetes.

Pero me volví hacia él, le cogí de la mano y me lo llevé a las escaleras para sentarnos.

—Cuéntame lo que te pasa. Te conozco, y sé que algo está rondando tu pequeña cabecita.

Él sonrió.

—He ido a visitar a los Cullen. –me contó él.

—¿Y por qué has hecho eso? –pregunté, extrañada. –Pensé que habías ido a por tu maleta a tu casa.

—Y he hecho eso, pero quería despedirme de Bella y saber cómo iba la manada.

—Oh. ¿Y bien?

Él volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por qué no lo miras por ti misma? Será más fácil. –dijo él.

—¿Qué? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Léeme la mente. Lo prefiero.

—Está bien. –acepté, aunque extrañada.

Me concentré en la imagen de Edward, y después no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sintonizar los pensamientos de Jacob.

_Los rostros de los Cullen aparecieron en mi mente. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper… Todos me miraban con rostros preocupados, tristes, sollozantes. Edward y Alice se miraban, preocupados. Había pasado algo. Alice había visto algo. ¿Alice? Pero ella estaba fuera, con Jasper… Las palabras brotaron de sus bocas:_

—_Alice, debes hablar con ella. –decía Edward._

—_Lo sé, ¿pero cómo, Edward? ¿Cómo decírselo? –se quejaba ella._

—_Alice, has vuelto. Si no lo has conseguido, ella lo comprenderá. Por favor, Alice, debes decírselo._

—_Edward, no puedo hacerlo…_

—_Tranquila, amor. Estás demasiado nerviosa. –dijo Jasper, abrazándola por detrás._

—_Antes debemos hablar nosotros. –estableció Alice._

—_Está bien. –aceptó Edward._

—_¿A quién debéis decirle qué? –preguntó Jacob, al que no podía ver por ser sus pensamientos los que leía._

—_No importa, Jacob. Sólo vete, y no te preocupes. –dijo Bella. –Disfrutad del viaje._

_Los rostros que observaban a Jacob irse no habían cambiado. Ahora presentaban un poco más de intranquilidad y temor._

La visión se evaporó.

—Alice ha vuelto. –dije.

—Así es.

El corazón se me aceleró, y se me hizo difícil respirar.

—Ha visto algo. –volví a decir.

—Sí. –afirmó él.

—No encontró lo que buscaba. –susurré, más para mí que para Jake. –No lo ha encontrado. Por mi culpa. ¡Maldita sea! –antes de exclamar con toda mi fuerza, empecé a correr hacia el bosque.

Fui tan rápida que a Jacob le costó darse cuenta que me había ido.

Corría veloz, dispuesta a perderme por el bosque.

Alice había vuelto. Porque no había encontrado lo que buscaba. ¿Qué buscaba? A Nahuel. Alice y Jasper no habían encontrado a Nahuel. A alguien como Renesmee. A la salvación de las vidas de todos los vampiros huéspedes en la casa de los Cullen y los mismos Cullen. Era hasta la salvación de Jake y los lobos. Y no le habían encontrado.

El viento azotaba mi rostro con furia mientras yo corría como un Ferrari por el bosque. No sabía en qué parte de éste me encontraba, ni me interesaba saberlo. Sabía que Jacob me seguía. Oía sus pasos débilmente, pero los escuchaba. Estaba en su forma lobuna. Después, a sus pasos no muy silenciosos, se le unieron dos más. Querían evitar que hiciese alguna locura. Son tan previsibles…

Al igual que yo. ¿Tan obvio era que quería desaparecer? ¿Que lo quería hacer para siempre? ¿Mi cara expresaba esa obviedad? O puede, simplemente, que Jacob me conozca demasiado bien, y vea lo que se me pasa por la mente. ¿Por eso no me lo quería contar? ¿Por eso estaba preocupado? Sí, es muy posible que sea eso.

Oí los pasos de los lobos más cerca. No iba a dejar que me adelantaran y me detuvieran. Si era necesario, adquiriría el don de Alec. Los dejaría sordos, ciegos y mudos para que no pudieran seguirme. Por descontado, sólo serían unos pocos segundos. Lo suficiente para poder escapar de su persecución. Aceleré el ritmo, si eso era posible. Veía los árboles borrosos, sólo eran una mancha en mi visión. Dos lobos más se añadieron a la persecución. Nunca habían sido tan pesados. ¿Pasaría algo?

Da igual, no importa. No iba a detenerme para preguntarles por ello. Era sencillamente ridículo.

Y preguntaréis: "En serio, Alba, ¿y si ha pasado algo grave?"

Y yo contestaré: "Me-importa-un-comino, total, me voy a dirigir a un mundo mejor en menos de… ¿siete minutos?"

Aceleré, aunque parezca imposible, avancé un poco más y me subí a un árbol de un salto enorme. Esperé. Entonces vi a los cinco lobos a lo lejos, corriendo en forma de flecha, con Jacob delante, por descontado. Pasaron veloces sin darse cuenta que mi olor ya no estaba por allí. Vi cómo pasaban de largo, corriendo a toda velocidad. Y seguían corriendo como si me estuvieran persiguiendo, aún.

Salté al suelo, el cual sonó suavemente. Me quedé mirando a la dirección dónde se habían ido.

—Lo siento, Jake. Debo hacerlo.

Ahora era un vampiro. Si tenía que cazar para poder llegar a mi objetivo, lo haría. Y lo haría por ellos. No iba a dejar que les pasara nada. No morirían, y tanto que no. Si tenía que dar mi vida por ellos, lo haría encantada. Además, ni siquiera era una vida. Era una eternidad, aburrida, sin nada interesante que hacer. Jake se curaría, quería creer eso. Bella le ayudaría. Se enamoraría de la mejor amiga de Nessie en el instituto, ella acabaría transformada y él sería feliz compartiendo su vida con ella. Y los demás tenían parejas y familia.

¿Mi familia? Por el tiempo que estoy con ellos, no creo que me echaran demasiado de menos.

Estaba decidido.

Suspiré una vez más, para emprender el camino hacia el otro continente. Hacia la salvación de los Cullen, de los Quileute y de los demás vampiros.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr. Entonces recordé un vídeo que vi sobre Jacob, transformado en lobo, corriendo a través del bosque y recordando momentos vividos con Bella. Recordé la canción y el pequeño diálogo que decía: _Run away from them, trying very hard doesn't think about what will come next. (...)_ _Leaving in the moment, eating when hungry, sleeping when tired, drinking when __thirsty, and running, running just to run_.

Corrí recordando "My love", de Sia, repitiéndola mil veces en mi cabeza, pero sin recordar ningún momento vivido. Al contrario. Pensaba en el futuro, en lo que me esperaba en cuanto llegara allí. Tendría que nadar, y doy gracias a que mi fuerza sobrehumana me ayudará a aguantar todos los días recorridos, y espero que mi corazón pueda perdonarme. Perdonarme por todo: por el daño que causaré a mi familia, a los Cullen, a los Quileute, a Jacob, a Benjamin y a Eleazar, y a todo aquel que me recuerde con dolor. Espero que me perdone por estar aquí, y estropearlo todo. Y me perdone por haber aceptado todo, sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Y espero que Jake sepa perdonarme, al igual que todos los demás. Que me perdonen, que perdonen a mis actos pensando en las consecuencias que ha tenido eso. Pensar en su vida continuada gracias a mí, a este sacrificio.

Que mi familia sea feliz alejada de cualquier riesgo que pudiera ocasionarle. Que Jake sea feliz con una chica digna de él; que los Cullen sean felices pudiendo disfrutar de su familia; que los Quileute disfruten de su vida con sus imprimaciones y familias; y que los demás estén sanos y salvos con los amores de sus vidas y cazando cualquier cosa que les haga feliz.

Que mi corazón disfrute de la felicidad que ocasionarán mis actos a los demás. Que disfrute lo que le queda de hacerlo. Y que yo sea feliz viéndoles a ellos felices. Que mis ojos sean felices al ver a los Cullen besarse y hacer bromas, que mis oídos se alegren al oír las risas de mi familia, que mi boca sonría al ver a los hijos pequeños de los Quileute correr por el jardín, y que mi corazón sea feliz al sentir el amor transmitido de Jacob hacia otra chica, y sentir, a la vez, el amor correspondido de la chica.

Y que mi cuerpo llore por haber sido tan imbécil de meterme en la historia. Que mis manos se arruguen pasado el tiempo. Que mis pies pierdan velocidad, y mi garganta me traicione cuando intente beber sangre animal o humana. Que mi cuerpo sufra lo que no sufre el corazón o los demás sentidos. Que sufra por haber arriesgado la vida de unas personas tan maravillosas.

Y creo que me dirijo al lugar indicado para que mi cuerpo sienta eso. Y pobres de ellos que no disfruten con ello.

Como último deseo después de todos los que he expuesto, sólo pido una cosa más:

Que los Vulturis disfruten viendo como mi cuello se separa de mi cuerpo, y que sean felices al ver mi cuerpo inerte arder.


	51. Suerte

**50. Suerte**

Estuve días corriendo. Tuve que alimentarme de animales, por lo cual lo pasé muy mal los primeros días. Pero debía hacerlo.

Me había repetido tantas veces esa obligación que ya no me paraba a pensar en nada de lo que hacía. Sólo lo hacía, porque era mi obligación.

Llegué a España, y no pude evitar visitar mi antigua casa, para comprobar si había alguien viviendo allí. Y, como un ladrón, fui directa hacia allí.

Entré por Portugal, pasando luego por Extremadura, Castilla La Mancha, dónde recordé las primeras palabras de la obra de Cervantes, "Don Quijote": _En un lugar de la Mancha, cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no hace mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, estampa antigua, caballo flaco y galgo corredor._

Nos lo habían hecho leer tantas veces en el colegio… Además de ser las palabras más famosas de nuestra literatura, es decir, de la española. Sí, este hombre se aburría muchísimo para escribir tal libro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lee _eso_? Yo responderé: nadie.

Bien, como iba diciendo, pasé por ésos lugares, no muy ricos en alimento. Alimento para mí, claro. No había demasiado bosque, y menos, animales. Pensé varias veces en alimentarme de los animales de los zoológicos, pero la gente se daría cuenta que algo fallaba ahí, así que opté por deshacerme de esa opción. Durante mi viaje, había oído rumores, rumores sobre la familia de ojos dorados.

Aquí, en España, había pocos vampiros. Pero los que había, sólo hablaban de eso. Eran unos chismosos. Decían los rumores que la familia americana de ojos dorados buscaba desesperadamente a un miembro de su familia, que había escapado. Difamaban sobre ellos diciendo que, para esta búsqueda, se habían aliado con los hombres lobo americanos, que ni siquiera eran eso, sino que sólo eran metamorfos. Una palabra nueva para mí. También decían que habían reunido muchos aquelarres para la causa.

Si ellos supieran…

Conseguí hacer amistad con dos chicas y un chico de Ciudad Real. Eran muy simpáticos, y ellos me enseñaron dónde podía cazar animales. Ellos, antes de conocerme, cazaban humanos, por la cual cosa se tuvieron que mudar varias veces, para luego acabar volviendo a su lugar de origen. Lucía, la más pequeña de los tres, fue la primera en querer probar mi dieta, ya que decía que era mucho mejor porque había más animales para poder comer que personas. Héctor y María no tardaron demasiado en aplicar mi dieta a la suya. Estaban felices con el nuevo descubrimiento, y cuando les conté que los ojos se les volverían dorados, lo estuvieron todavía más, ya que decían que así, sus ojos parecerían de oro. Me acompañaron hasta Tarragona, donde dijeron que se quedarían en la playa algunos días. Yo continué con mi camino, despidiéndome de ellos como buenos amigos, no sin antes hablarles de los misteriosos vampiros con ojos dorados.

Lucía, Héctor y María sabían lo que yo era, y me habían aceptado muy bien. Así que no vi ningún impedimento para hablarles de Nessie.

—Antes de despedirnos, me gustaría contaros algo. –comencé.

—Claro, Alba, lo que quieras. –dijo Héctor.

La verdad que se habían convertido en hermanos para mí, o lo más parecido a eso que podía encontrar lejos de casa.

—Bien. Gracias, Héctor. –él asintió con una sonrisa. –Yo… os quería hablar de la familia de la que habla todo el mundo.

—¿Los americanos? –preguntó Lucía, la pequeña Lucía.

—Sí. Sabéis lo que dicen: están buscando desesperadamente a un miembro de su familia. –ellos asintieron. –Bueno, pues ése miembro… soy yo. –a los tres se les abrió la boca, quedándose estupefactos. –Y quiero que hagáis algo por mí, ya que yo no voy a volver con ellos.

—¿Y por qué no vas a volver? –preguntó María. —¿Te han hecho algo?

—No, no, claro que no. Ellos son los mejores. Sólo que no me siento completamente perteneciente a la familia, y prefiero irme. –mentí.

—Está bien. –aceptó María.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Lucía.

—Haremos lo que quieras. –confirmó Héctor.

—No necesito que hagáis lo que quiera, sino lo que los Cullen necesitan.

—¿Con los Cullen, te refieres a la familia americana? –preguntó Héctor.

—Sí. Veréis, ellos… Dos miembros de su familia son padres de una niña. Y cuando digo padres, me refiero a padres biológicos, no creadores. Se unieron mientras la madre seguía siendo humana, y se quedó embarazada. Ella llevó al bebé durante un mes, más o menos, ya que el bebé era medio vampiro, y crecía rápido. Cuando nació, mató a la madre, pero el padre llegó a tiempo para transformarla. Y ahora son felices. Pero la niña, de nombre Renesmee, parece un niño inmortal, y una vampira la confundió, yendo así a Volterra, a avisar a los Vulturis sobre el supuesto incumplimiento de la norma. La niña crece rápido, y los Cullen están reuniendo testigos, es decir, testigos para el crecimiento de la niña, y así demostrar que Renesmee no es ninguna niña inmortal. Sólo os pido que vayáis a Forks, su lugar de residencia, y decid que venís a ser testigos, y de paso también decid que os envío yo. Pero no digáis dónde me habéis visto o hablado conmigo. Sólo os pido eso.

—Entonces la niña es como tú. –dijo Lucía.

—Sí.

—Cuenta con nosotros. –dijo María, abriendo los brazos para abrazarme.

—Gracias a los tres. Os quiero. –dije, recibiendo el abrazo de María, y después el de Héctor y Lucía.

—Y nosotros también te queremos. –dijeron ellos.

—Oh, y por favor.

—¿Sí? –preguntaron a la vez.

—Decidles que no me busquen, porque en caso que lo hagan, será demasiado tarde cuando me encuentren.

—Está bien ¡Disfruta de tu libertad! –chillaron, poniéndose ya de camino.

Pasé unos días más corriendo desde allí hasta Barcelona. Después, tuve que viajar de noche. No podía meterme en plena ciudad con ropa robada y corriendo a la velocidad de un Ferrari. Sí, ropa robada. No podía ir con la misma ropa siempre, ¿no? Y me olvidé el dinero en casa, así que no podía comprar la ropa. Tampoco robaba en H&M o en cosas parecidas. Simplemente me metía en un Corte Inglés y cogía unos tejanos y una camiseta, además de unas converse o algo parecido.

A veces me quedaba a dormir en los centros comerciales, pero raras veces podía, ya que viajaba de noche, como he dicho antes, y de día no podía ir a un centro comercial a dormir, mientras la gente consideraba si comprar la cama en la que estaba dormida. No, definitivamente. Generalmente, me iba a las discotecas, donde no había ni un alma. Sólo abrían los días de fiesta y los fines de semana, justamente los días que los centros comerciales cerraban. Problema resuelto.

Cuando por fin llegué a Barcelona ciudad, mi lugar de residencia, fui directa a mi casa. Conseguí entrar por la habitación de mis padres subiéndome a un árbol.

Una vez dentro, lo vi extraño. Parecía que la pareja de ésa habitación había salido por patas, ya que la cama estaba desecha y había ropa por el suelo, además de las puertas de los armarios abiertas. Esquivé la ropa que estaba en el suelo, y salí al pasillito. Me dirigí a la cocina, y abrí los armarios. Había comida allí. Qué raro. Si no había nadie, no me parece normal que haya comida guardada. Seguí abriendo cajones y armarios, en los cuales se seguían guardando sartenes y cubiertos. Hasta la sal, el aceite y la pimienta seguían guardados en uno de los armarios. Abrí la nevera, donde también había comida. Me apetecía comer comida humana, así que aproveché el descuido de la gente que vivía allí para comer algo. Encontré unos bistecs con muy buena pinta, aunque estaban caducados, pero como ninguna enfermedad me podía matar, no pensé que pasara nada. También encontré gazpacho. Así que me hice el bistec, ya que el fuego aún funcionaba, y, en un bol, me puse el gazpacho. Había tenido suerte, sin duda.

Cuando acabé de comer, me fui a la ducha. Me parecía curioso, porque la casa era exactamente igual que la de Forks, sólo que sin las escaleras, de manera que sabía dónde se encontraba todo. Al acabar de ducharme, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cual estaba un poco cambiada: la cama no era de matrimonio, sino individual, y estaba en horizontal, mirada desde la puerta, y en Forks estaba en vertical y era de matrimonio. El armario estaba de frente a la puerta, en el pie de la cama. En Forks, el armario estaba a los pies de la cama también, pero por lo tanto, estaba de frente a la ventana, ésta colocada en el cabecero de la cama. El escritorio estaba donde debía estar el armario, mientras que en Forks está al lado de la cama. La televisión seguía en el mismo sitio.

Fui hacia el armario y vi que también estaba abierto, con ropa también desparramada por el suelo. Cogí una camisa blanca y unos pantalones tejanos rotos, acompañándolos con una diadema muy fina y unas converse de color gris. Ésa noche me quedé en la casa, y cuando se hizo de día, dormí en mi supuesta cama.

A la noche siguiente, "desayuné" cereales, los cuales hacía tiempo que no comía, y fue un tremendo placer. Después, salté desde el balcón de la habitación de matrimonio hacia el árbol más cercano, hasta aterrizar en el suelo y empezar a correr entonces.

La verdad es que me gustó el viaje, aunque siempre iba con el miedo que los Cullen me pillaran y me obligaran a volver con ellos.

Visité Paris, lo que me dolió por ser la ciudad del amor y no estar aquí con Jake. Conseguí subir a la _Tour Eiffel_, y a la catedral de Notre Dame. Aún y estar sola, fue bonito aquello. Estar en Paris siendo una híbrida me recordó al libro de Anne Rice, "Entrevista con el vampiro". Esperaba en cualquier momento encontrarme con Antonio Banderas interpretando a Armand, y créeme, hubiera sido fantástico. Visité también Dinamarca, Londres, Ámsterdam, Berlín, Praga, toda Grecia, lo cual también me entristeció, ya que ése era el destino de mi luna de miel con Jacob. Por la cual habíamos discutido, y al final había acabado aceptando ir.

Grecia no lo disfruté. Lo pasé fatal. Pero tenía que verlo. Era uno de mis deseos más fervientes.

Dejé Italia para lo último. Visité Florencia, Venecia, Roma y Pisa, hasta finalmente llegar a mi destino: Volterra.

Visité la ciudad, muy medieval, y con calles encantadoras. Evité de todas las maneras posibles la plaza central, y cuando hube visitado todas las callejuelas que encontré, inevitablemente, me encontré con la fuente que cruza Bella para salvar a Edward en "Luna Nueva". El corazón se me aceleró al recordar lo que había venido a hacer. Suspiré fuertemente, y me dirigí hacia la puerta del palacio, donde esperé, un poco apartada de ésta, a que viniera Heidi con la nueva caza.

Esperé y esperé. Pero Heidi no aparecía. ¿Se habrían ido ya a Forks? No creo… Tan pronto… No, era imposible.

Pero bueno, yo no me podía quedar sin comer algo. Me alejé de la ciudad, y encontré un bosque. Allí sí que había animales. Me alimenté bien, y después encontré un lago, donde bebí un poco de agua. Sí, es un poco ilógico beber sangre para después beber agua, pero yo era muy maniática. Nunca habría pensado que la sangre tuviera buen sabor. Yo siempre había huido del típico remedio para una gotita de sangre. Eso de chuparte el dedo, a mí no me funcionaba. Sé que he sido muy delicada, ¿vale? También he sido muy pija, desde pequeña. Me encantaba la Barbie, ¿y?

Bueno, ahora bebo sangre animal y me pringo con la sangre como una auténtica guarra. Para qué engañarnos: prefiero a la Alba actual que a la Alba pija.

Después de beber agua, me lavé las manos y la cara. Los días de viaje he tenido suerte de poder entrar por la ventana de algún hotel y ducharme allí, y como generalmente nadie va a los hoteles de día, me quedaba a dormir allí. Si no encontraba nada, me tenía que aguantar y dormir bajo un puente, como los vagabundos, causa por la que a veces me he podido comprar un bocata. Suertuda de mí, que la gente pensaba que era una vagabunda y me tiraban monedas o incluso billetes, lo que aprovechaba para comer algo sano, aunque no necesitara nada sano. Total, no voy a engordar ni voy a enfermar.

Por algunos conceptos como éstos, me encantaba ser híbrida.

Y me repetía mil veces la palabra híbrida, porque nunca seré un vampiro completo, ni una humana completa. Y dentro de poco, no seré ni siquiera híbrida. Seré ceniza, llevada por el viento junto a Jacob.

Tenía mi reflejo delante, en el agua que miraba. Siempre había deseado tener el pelo largo. Ahora lo tenía. Siempre había soñado en ser hermosa. Ahora lo soy, o siempre lo he sido. Siempre había querido ser una vampira. Ahora lo era, aunque fuera sólo mitad.

¿Me había convertido en la Alba de mis sueños? Con la que soñaba ser de pequeña, ¿lo había conseguido por fin? Todas mis características actuales, había soñado con tenerlas. De hecho, era mi objetivo. ¿Significaba eso que podía hacer todo lo que me propusiera? Si era así, ¡un hurra por mí!

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos.

Sería mejor que volviera a Volterra. Como Heidi se me haya escapado…

Volví corriendo hacia la pequeña ciudad, y al llegar a la puerta, adopté un paso humano. Humano. Y pensar que yo soy medio humana.

Volví a suspirar.

Los turistas llenaban las calles. Todos admiraban las murallas medievales de la ciudad, al igual que las casas, del mismo tiempo que las murallas, y construidas del mismo material. La gente señalaba, se quedaba con la boca abierta. Eran, generalmente, viejecitos, que lo más seguro es que estuvieran jubilados. Por descontado, también había gente adulta, y como no, niños. Niños pequeños, de no más de doce años, generalizando. Los adultos, algunos los llevaban en los hombros, y otros los cogían en brazos. Otros se alejaban de sus padres y/o abuelos para poder jugar con los demás, o para poner sus barquitos en la fuente del centro de la plaza a la que acababan de entrar. Los adultos se los miraban dulcemente. A ellos se les veía contentos de estar aquí, y así poder olvidarse de sus obligaciones por un tiempo, aunque fuera limitado.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el palacio. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. El corazón se me aceleró, sabiendo que ya era la hora. Me llamaban. Mi destino me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, encantado de que hubiera elegido esta opción.

Heidi me miraba. Se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Avancé con los turistas que parecía que tenían intención de entrar a la visita.

Y como Bella en "Crepúsculo", voy a recitar su prefacio:

**_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado._**

**_Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido._**

**_Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo._**

**_Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión._**

**_El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme._**

**—Por aquí, por favor, no se desperdiguen. –dijo con voz melodiosa Heidi, tomando la primera posición de la fila.**

**Yo iba la última del extenso grupo.**

**Cuando todos hubieron pasado dentro de la estancia, cerraron la enorme puerta del palacio, fundiéndonos así en la oscuridad. Mi respiración se aceleró, y mi boca se entreabrió. Heidi nos guió a través del enorme palacio, explicando su historia. Se inventaba nombres, decía que no estaba segura de una fecha determinada, ya que era demasiado antigua para datarla correctamente.**

**Mentirosa. Simples patrañas. Pero tenía al público cogido por el rabo. Nadie podría escapar a la hora de la verdad. Sus ojos negros como el azabache me lo dejaban claro.**

**A medida que avanzábamos en el gran edificio, las puertas que dejábamos atrás se iban cerrando, acorralándonos poco a poco, poco a poco. Las oportunidades de escapar se iban empequeñeciendo, y los turistas ni se daban cuenta. Heidi los tenía bien entretenidos dándoles datos falsos, y aceptando los piropos sobre sus preciosos ojos negros, los cuales le conjuntaban perfectamente con los labios y el vestido rojos, rojos como la sangre.**

**Le quedará mejor conjuntado cuando se haya alimentado de mi sangre, y haya bebido todo el líquido retenido en mi interior, dejando mostrar así sus ojos color rojo rubí.**

**—No se aleje del grupo, por favor. –me pidió un hombre, hablando en mi oreja.**

**Me giré de golpe, ya que no esperaba a nadie detrás de mí. Vi que era Demetri.**

**—Sí, claro. Perdone. –dije, tartamudeando y arrancando a correr detrás del grupo.**

**Claro. No quería que nadie se perdiera. Los quería a todos en la misma habitación y a la misma hora. Quería matarme, para poder saborear mi sangre, y así saciar su sed. La sed que sus ojos oscuros mostraban.**

**Entonces me di cuenta que Félix y Demetri escoltaban al grupo. Nos conducían como a un rebaño de ovejas, nos conducían hacia la boca del lobo. O del murciélago en este caso.**

**Pero no fue eso lo que me preocupó.**

**Demetri tenía la mirada perdida. Caminaba, y tanto que lo hacía. Se conocía el camino de memoria, de tantos siglos caminar por ellos. Pero lo que me preocupaba era su mirada. Perdida. No veía lo que miraba. Y lo más preocupante era que Félix lo miraba extrañado, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a Demetri con ésa mirada perdida.**

**Yo temblaba. ¿Me habrían descubierto?**

**No, eso era imposible. **

**Carlisle no se presentaría aquí cuando están a pocos días de ser visitados por la realeza.**

**Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos.**

**La puerta principal se había abierto. De par en par.**

**Todo en mi cuerpo tembló, sabedor de la muerte cruel que le esperaba. De la tortura que tendría que sentir dentro de pocos segundos. Heidi entró primero. Los niños iban primeros. Los padres los acompañaban. Los ancianos admiraban el gran salón. Los jóvenes se cogían de la mano, como si supieran lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Mis pies se posaron en el salón, y Félix y Demetri cerraron la puerta tras de mí.**

**Había llegado la hora.**

**Aro, Cayo y Marco miraron deseosos a los turistas, posando en cada uno de ellos sus negros ojos.**

**Alec y Jane buscaban hambrientos el que sería el mejor plato, el más exquisito.**

**—Y este es el gran salón. –dijo Heidi. –El lugar donde acaba la visita.**

**Y, a continuación, todos los vampiros gruñeron, enseñando sus blancos dientes, y oyendo placenteramente los gritos de los turistas.**


	52. Los Vulturis

**51. Los Vulturis**

**No pude moverme. Me quedé petrificada, plantada en el suelo.**

**Heidi se lanzó contra una madre que protegía a su hijo. Félix se lanzó contra una pareja joven, y Alec y Jane también fueron a por su comida.**

**Todo eran gritos, todo era dolor, todo era un caos. No reconocía el salón, no podía ver su estructura. Todo estaba cubierto de turistas y vampiros.**

**Y yo me mantenía quieta.**

**Oí un gruñido.**

**Mi cuerpo temblaba.**

**Y mis ojos lloraban.**

**Los cerré, y esperé lo peor.**

**Pero entonces, algo extraño pasó.**

**Me cogieron en brazos, protegiéndome, y me llevaron a algún sitio, fuera de la matanza del gran salón. Los gritos desaparecieron casi totalmente, y sentí cómo me posaban en el suelo, sentada.**

**—¿Estás bien? –me preguntó una voz masculina. –Abre los ojos, no te haré daño.**

**—Prefiero no abrirlos, por favor. –supliqué.**

**—Está bien. –su voz, melodiosa y dulce, te llenaba de tranquilidad.**

**Pero después los chillidos de los niños volvían a acudir a mí, y mis ojos se cerraban con más fuerza. Puse mis manos en mis oídos, intentando no oír los gritos desesperados del gran salón. Flexioné las piernas y me encerré entre éstas y mis manos, intentando alejarme del horror que había presenciado.**

**Hiperventilaba.**

—¿Cómo te has atrevido? –la voz de Aro resonó en el lugar.

—Maestro, perdóneme. Pero tengo que hablar con usted sobre ella. –dijo el hombre que me había salvado.

—¿Hablar sobre ella?

—Sí, maestro.

Después oí pasos, y el roce de la tela al deslizarse por la piel dura del vampiro. Mi salvador estaba enseñándole a Aro algo de su pasado.

—¿Cómo puede ser? –preguntó Aro.

—Aro, hermano. –ésa era la voz de Marco. –Debes ver algo. –y de nuevo, la tela deslizarse por la piel dura de un vampiro.

—Oh, Dios mío. Tenemos un miembro más de nuestra familia… —dijo divertido Aro.

—Llevadla a su habitación. –ordenó Marco, con su voz rebosante de aburrimiento. –Reunión importante en el gran salón. Ahora. –ordenó.

—Avisad a toda la guardia, hoy cerramos nuestra humilde morada a cualquier visita, a no ser que sea mi querido amigo Carlisle. –ordenó ahora Aro.

Entonces, cuando oí los pasos alejarse, me volvieron a coger en brazos, y yo escondí mi rostro en el pecho de mi salvador. Yo sollozaba. Oí una puerta abrirse después de una orden, y me pareció que entraban en una sala. Mi salvador caminó, para después detenerse, y dejar mi cuerpo casi inerte sobre algo blando, donde sufrí mi tormento. La puerta se cerró.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en una habitación enorme. Estaba tumbada de manera que mi cuerpo quedaba en dirección de la ventana, o balcón en este caso, es decir, a la derecha. La puerta de salida y el armario se encontraban al lado izquierdo, es decir, a mi espalda. Me levanté mirando fijamente la ventana de cristal, la cual, al levantarme y acercarme a ella, me mostró una vista completa de Volterra, haciendo que disfrutara de la pequeña ciudad sin recordar los momentos anteriores. No había cortinas, pero tampoco había necesidad. Ningún edificio llegaba a la altura en la que estaba el balcón. Me di la vuelta, y vi que la cama era de matrimonio. El cabecero de ésta estaba pegado a la pared, y a los pies de la cama, y dejando un amplio espacio, estaba el escritorio.

Mi rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Aspiré ruidosamente por la nariz, cuando me di cuenta que, al lado de la puerta de entrada, había un lavabo. Me quedé quieta, con la respiración agitada. Mis ojos se dirigieron al suelo.

No me han matado. ¿Por qué demonios no me han matado?

Negué con la cabeza ante mi descomprensión de los hechos.

Alguien me ha sacado del salón, arriesgándose a enfrontar a los tres superiores. Enfrentando a Aro, Cayo y Marco. Y lo había hecho. Aro lo había llamado, y creo que hubiera deseado partirle el cuello en ése mismo instante. Pero Aro no le había hecho nada.

Después había sido Marco. Algo había intuido, algo había llamado su atención, y había sido tan grave que había interrumpido a Aro.

Y lo que había dicho después Aro. Ése "tenemos un miembro más de la familia". ¿A qué se había querido referir? ¿Y Cayo? ¿Por qué él no había hablado?

Esto era el colmo.

Además, habían ordenado una reunión importante en el salón. Y ya tenía que ser importante para que Aro ordenara el cierre total de su palacio, prohibiéndole así la comida.

¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez? ¿Qué había fallado en mi plan de suicidio? ¿Quedarme quieta, puede ser? No, eso es imposible.

Suspiré, harta de no poder encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas.

Decidí que una ducha no me iría mal para despejarme, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Me dirigí al baño, y vi que no había ducha; había una bañera enorme.

Después del relajante baño, aunque no me hubiera quitado completamente toda la tensión de mi cuerpo, me dirigí al armario. Allí había ropa de mi talla. Qué extraño. Yo diría que nadie de aquí me conocía.

Suspiré.

Cogí una camiseta con botones y unos tejanos. Después me puse las mismas converse que había llevado desde que salí de la casa de Barcelona.

Luego me tumbé en la cama, agotada del largo viaje.

—_¡No, Edward! ¡No voy a seguir sin ella! –gritaba Jacob, gesticulando con sus manos._

—_Jacob, por favor, tranquilízate. –le pidió Edward._

—_Jake, la encontraremos, ya verás. –intentó convencerle Bells. –Debes tener…_

—_¿Paciencia? ¿Esperanza? –la interrumpió Jake. —¡No, Bella! No puedo tener paciencia, no puedo tener esperanza después de no sé cuántos días sin poder encontrarla._

—_No hagas ninguna estupidez, Jake, sólo te pido eso. –suplicó ella._

—_¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Bella, ¡estuvo tan cerca de mí! –las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, de pura rabia. —¡La tenía a dos pasos! ¡Y no pude detenerla! No pude, Bella, no pude… Ella se fue, se fue… Sin mí, sin despedirse. –las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, y él, rendido, cayó al suelo._

_Bella se agachó, y abrazó a Jacob. Edward hubiera llorado si hubiera podido. Él pensaba en mí, en mi muerte a manos de los Vulturis. Se imaginaba cómo me partían en trozos, y después los quemaban._

_Esme sollozaba, al igual que Rosalie, y Embry lloraba._

_De repente, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Jasper se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla._

—_Hola. –dijo una voz._

—_Hola. –saludó Jasper._

—_Venimos a hacer de testigos. –explicó esa misma voz, femenina._

—_Venimos de parte de Alba. –dijo, esta vez una voz masculina._

—_¿De quién? –preguntó Jasper, con el peso de no sé cuantas miradas clavadas en su espalda._

—_De Alba. –volvió a repetir la misma voz._

—_Pasad, por favor. –ofreció Jasper._

—_¿Qué sabéis de ella? –preguntó agresiva Rosalie._

_Lucía contestó._

—_Nos ha dicho que os mandemos un mensaje._

—_¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó Rosalie._

—_Que no la busquéis, porque cuando la encontréis, será demasiado tarde. –Lucía tradujo mis palabras, y las expuso a la familia._

_Todos se quedaron plasmados ante la noticia, y no pudieron articular palabra._

—_¡No, Jacob! –gritó Edward._

_Pero él ya había salido, y corría en forma de lobo. Corrió hasta llegar al acantilado, y se tiró. Cayó al agua, y dejó hundirse en ella. Se ahogaba. El lobo con pelaje rojizo se ahogaba, y no luchaba por salir del agua. Sus últimos recuerdos fueron conmigo. Recordó todos nuestros momentos juntos, y el último, con la imagen que se quedó, fue cuando acepté casarme con él. En ése momento, con ésa justa imagen en su mente, dejó de respirar, y su cuerpo cayó inerte al fondo del mar._

Sentía que me ahogaba. Desperté ahogándome, como si mi garganta se hubiera llenado de agua salada.

Una pesadilla. Sólo eso. Miré hacia la almohada, cuando vi mi desgracia.

Mi tortura estaba ahí, esperando a ser descubierta; mi muerte física, mi falta de aire, mi tormento, mi oscuridad completa.

Debajo de mi mano tenía una foto de Alice. De Alice.

El don de Alice era prever el futuro. Mi sueño se presentaba en un futuro.

Jacob se iba a suicidar. Jacob iba a morir.

Se me hizo difícil respirar. Comencé a hiperventilar. Me levanté de la cama y me convertí en un manchón en cuanto empecé a correr. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. Jacob no podía suicidarse por mi culpa, por su impotencia. Debía impedirlo. Se suicidaba por no haber podido alcanzarme en el bosque, por mi culpa, sólo mía, no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

—Alto. –dijo un hombre, impidiendo mi salida barrando la puerta.

—¡Apártate de ahí! –grité, cuando vi que se trataba de Félix.

¿Había acabado ya la reunión?

—No puedo. No tienes el permiso de Aro.

—¡Me da igual!

—¡A mí no!

—Alba, querida. –dijo la voz de Aro desde detrás de mí.

Me giré bruscamente, haciendo que mi pelo siguiera el movimiento y se estampara contra mi rostro suavemente.

—Aro. –dije, a modo de saludo.

—Acompáñanos, por favor. –ofreció, extendiendo un brazo para señalar al ancho pasillo, y el otro, ofreciéndome su mano.

Yo seguía hiperventilando. Cerré los ojos, planeando algo, mientras dejaba que el escudo de Bella hiciese efecto en mí para poder tomar la mano de Aro sin ninguna consecuencia, porque yo sabía lo que él quería, y no iba a ser tan tonta de dárselo.

Cuando creí que ninguno de los dos me vigilaba, me di la vuelta y empecé a correr. Conseguí salir de la estancia, pero al ser de noche, ellos podían salir sin temor de mostrarse, ya que su piel no relucía bajo la luz de la luna, sino bajo la luz del sol.

Félix se colocó delante de mí y me cogió de una manera extraña, y consiguió inmovilizarme.

—¡No! ¡Déjame, asqueroso armario! ¡Suéltame! –empecé a chillar, intentando controlar mis lágrimas.

—¡Félix! ¡No le hagas daño! –ordenó Aro. –La quiero sana y salva, y Cayo todavía más.

¿Cayo? ¿Qué tenía él a ver con todo esto?

Me sentí débil, había agotado todas mis fuerzas durante el viaje, y el horror que habían presenciado mis ojos sólo hacía que empeorarlo. Caí en los brazos de Félix, quien me cogió en brazos sin muchos problemas. Después, siguió a Aro a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar al salón.

—Hermano, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó con ira Cayo.

—Quería escapar, Cayo hermano, tuve que hacerlo. –explicó Aro, intentando tranquilizar a Cayo. –Pero ella está bien. No ha sufrido daño alguno.

Cayo pareció relajarse y se volvió a sentar en su silla. Aro se dirigió a la suya, y se sentó elegantemente.

—Déjala en el suelo, Félix, pero no te alejes mucho. –ordenó Marco, con ésa voz monótona suya.

—Sí, señor. –dijo Félix, como si se tratara del ejército, y dejándome en el suelo.

—Antes de nada, me gustaría pediros algo, aunque sé que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo. –pedí, suplicante y esperando que me hicieran caso.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos, y cuando Aro me miró, lo hicieron los otros dos.

—Habla. –dijo Aro.

—Gracias. –agradecí. –Yo… debo volver a Forks. El hombre al que amo quiere suicidarse, y yo puedo evitarlo. Después de hacerlo, prometo que volveré y me quedaré, haré todo lo que vosotros queráis, pero, por favor, lo único que pido es que me dejéis marchar.

Aro tendió sus manos a los dos lados de su trono, y Cayo y Marco cogieron cada uno una. Aro cerró los ojos, y después, abriéndolos, miró a Cayo. Éste pareció no darse cuenta, ya que me seguía mirando a mí.

Tragué saliva, y la respiración se me volvió a acelerar, al igual que el corazón.

—Alba. –me llamó Aro. Yo dirigí mis ojos hacia los suyos. –Haremos un trato. –yo asentí una sola vez. –Eres libre de irte, y quiero que hagas algo cuando llegues a Forks. –asentí de nuevo. –Quiero que comuniques a mi gran amigo Carlisle que ya no vamos a ir a visitarles, y que tengo pruebas para saber que Irina mintió. –asentí otra vez. –Y cuando hayas dado el comunicado, y hayas salvado a ése hombre que amas, quiero que vuelvas aquí, con objetivo de quedarte indefinidamente.

Asentí con delicadeza y lentitud.

—Eso haré. –dije, para dar el trato como acabado.

—Bien. Puedes irte, entonces.

—Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr.

—Alba. –la voz de Aro volvió a resonar en mis oídos.

Me detuve, y me giré hacia él.

—Alec y Demetri te acompañarán en coche hasta el aeropuerto, seguro que vas más rápida así.

Asentí.

—Gracias, Aro. –agradecí.

Y en un segundo escaso, Alec y Demetri estaban a mi lado, y al segundo siguiente, ya habíamos salido al exterior.

Demetri fue a por el coche que había mencionado Aro, y Alec se quedó conmigo. El coche llegó enseguida.

—Madre mía. –susurré.

—Los siglos dan para ahorrar. –susurró Alec, abriendo la puerta de delante (y la única) para que yo me subiera.

—Gracias. –agradecí mientras me metía en el coche.

Él se puso detrás, sentado, ya que había un espacio plano donde podía caber una persona.

De todas formas, me pareció increíble.

—Arranca, Demetri.

Y el Ferrari California, en color rojo y descapotable, se puso en marcha con un rugido feroz.


	53. Ida

**52. Ida**

Cada hora tenía la misma visión. Cada hora veía a Jacob ahogarse, hundirse en el agua por voluntad propia.

Oh, vamos, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Cogimos el avión que nos llevaría a Seattle, pero antes de eso, Demetri y Alec tuvieron que alimentarse. Yo no quise comer nada. No iba a morir de hambre, ¿verdad?

Tampoco me insistieron para que comiera, simplemente porque les daba igual que comiera o no. Lo único que querían era volver a casa.

Estábamos sentados, esperando que anunciaran nuestro vuelo. Demetri y Alec se mantenían perfectos hasta sentados en la silla, mientras yo estaba como cualquier humano estaría: escurrida en el asiento, con las piernas abiertas y moviéndolas incansablemente.

La azafata anunció por altavoz nuestro vuelo, y nos levantamos rápidos. Nos pusimos en la cola, pero se nos habían adelantado. Avanzamos poco a poco, cuando de repente, se me nubló la vista.

—_¡No, Jacob! –gritó Edward, llegando a tiempo para poder detenerlo._

—_¡Déjame sanguijuela estúpida! –gritó Jacob, enfrentándose a Edward._

—_No lo hagas, Jacob. Sé dónde puede estar._

_A Jacob se le llenaron los ojos de esperanza._

_A continuación, todo era borroso, hasta ver nítido de nuevo._

—_Habéis incumplido una ley. ¡Habéis creado un niño inmortal! –gritó Aro._

—_¡No! –suplicó Bella. —¡Ella no es un niño inmortal! ¡Debéis…_

_La interrumpieron cuando Félix le partió el cuello._

_A continuación, la guardia Vulturis se lanzó contra Edward, Nessie, Seth y Jacob para matarlos a todos._

—¡Alba! –chilló Alec, para llamar mi atención.

Le miré sorprendida, ya que había interrumpido mis pensamientos.

—Estamos colapsando a los huma… a la gente.

—Sí, lo siento. –me disculpé, avanzando.

Los iban a matar, los iban a matar… Había sido testigo de su muerte, mientras que los demás se consumían en el dolor de su pérdida.

¿Cómo puede haber cambiado la visión? ¿Qué decisión ha cambiado?

Aro.

Ésa palabra cruzó mi mente.

En la visión, él decía que habían incumplido la norma de crear niños inmortales, cuando a mí me había dicho que sabía que Irina mentía.

¿Habrá cambiado de opinión?

Entonces se me encendió la bombilla.

No. Él no había cambiado de parecer en ningún momento. Directamente porque nunca pensó que Irina mintiera. Me engañó a mí. Engañó a Alice. Estaba haciendo ver que no se creía a Irina, para que los Cullen no pudieran estar preparados a la hora de la visita. Para que les fuera más fácil atraparlos. Sin duda habían oído los rumores. Me tenían a mí. Yo era su rehén.

Ahora todo encajaba. Todo formaba parte de un puzle al cuál le faltaban piezas, y yo acabo de encontrarlas, y unirlas. Todo tenía su lógica, ahora.

Su principal intención no había sido otra que matarlos a todos, sabiendo que Alice y Edward no querrían unirse a ellos nunca. Los preferían ver muertos que en manos de otro aquelarre que no fuera el suyo. Y ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

Y sin darme cuenta, el avión despegó. Yo ya estaba sentada en el avión, entre Demetri y Alec. Me tenían bien cogida. Aro quería asegurarse que les decía sus mismas palabras a los Cullen. Y si no obedecía, Alec me dejaría ciega, sorda y muda, y los demás, que habrían escapado, serían perseguidos por Demetri.

Aro lo tenía todo planeado, sin duda alguna. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. De eso había tratado la reunión. Aro había expuesto su perfecto plan a su guardia.

¡Seré estúpida! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¡Oh, ya recuerdo! ¡PORQUE MI PROMETIDO SE VA A SUICIDAR POR MI CULPA!

¿Un lobo podía ser más rápido que un vampiro?

Y tanto que sí. Podía serlo. Si no, ¿cómo demonios van a poder atrapar vampiros?

Después necesitaría ropa nueva, pero… eso se arregla rápido. O simplemente podía adelantarlos, quitarme la ropa rápidamente y atármela a la pata, como hace Jake.

Oh, Jake… Te echo de menos, créeme.

—¿Quiere algo para beber, señor? –preguntó un azafato, muy guapo por cierto.

—No. –negó Alec, fríamente.

—¿Y usted, señorita? –preguntó, mirándome ahora a mí.

—Pues…

—Ella no quiere nada. –Alec contestó por mí.

—Pero ella me quería decir algo… —contrarió el azafato.

—¡He dicho que ella no quiere nada! –exclamó, levantándose del asiento y cogiendo al azafato por la camiseta. —¿O acaso no me has oído? –dijo con voz amenazante.

—¡Alec! ¡Déjale en el suelo! ¡Suéltale, ya! –ordené, como si me fuera a hacer caso.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Yo no podía verle la cara a Alec, pero parecía pensárselo, si los Vulturis son capaces de pensar, claro. A continuación, lo dejó en el suelo.

—¿Quieres algo? –preguntó Alec, con una voz que denotaba furia.

Yo tartamudeé, hasta que pude responder.

—Una Coca-Cola no estaría mal.

—Tráele una Coca-Cola, ahora. –ordenó Alec, haciendo que el azafato agredido cogiera un vaso y abriera la lata del refresco que había pedido.

Por descontado, el pobre chico temblaba. Cuando acabó, tendió el vaso y la lata hacia Alec. Éste lo cogió y se sentó.

—Ahora, lárgate. –ordenó.

El chico asintió asustado y se fue.

Alec me colocó la lata y el vaso encima de una mesilla que acababa de desplegar.

Yo tenía la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta.

¿Alec Vulturis me había hecho caso? ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Me había _obedecido_?

—¿Vas a beber, o no? –preguntó, con la voz de antes, sólo que más controlada y calmada.

—Sí, claro. Estoy bebiendo. –dije, dándole un gran trago al vaso lleno de refresco.

Él se limitó a mirarme a los ojos, intentando transmitir algún sentimiento que su corazón de piedra no le permitía expresar.

Después desvió la mirada hacia Demetri, parecieron charlar sólo con la mirada, y luego Alec cerró los ojos, simulando dormir.

Yo miré a Demetri, quien desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Ajá. Vale, aquí ha pasado algo que yo me he perdido. ¿Hablaron de algo más en la reunión?

Podía descubrirlo, y tanto que sí.

Podía leer sus mentes, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Primero Alec.

_No te metas en mi cabeza, no te metas en mi cabeza, no te metas en mi cabeza…_, pensaba Alec, sin parar.

¿Sabría él que…? No, es imposible.

Pues vamos a por Demetri.

_No puedo pensar en nada, no puedo pensar en nada, no puedo pensar en nada…_, pensaba Demetri, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca.

¿Y el don de Aro?

Intenté tocarles los dedos de las manos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero los que sorprendieron fueron ellos a mí.

Llevaban guantes.

—¿Qué demonios…? —no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Demetri y Alec se giraron hacia mí.

—¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Demetri.

—No, nada. Absolutamente nada. –contesté, con toda la naturalidad y sarcasmo del mundo.

Y, de nuevo, no se dieron cuenta del sarcasmo utilizado, ya que se giraron cada uno hacia su lado.

Pero, pero, pero… ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

No me parece normal. No lo es.

Vale. Dejaré de intentarlo.

Pero repito que no me parece normal, ni lógico.

Bebí otro trago de Coca-Cola, hasta que lo que había en el vaso se acabó. Vacié la lata en el vaso, hasta la última gota.

—Alec, querido, ¿podrías darle esto a la azafata _amablemente_, por favor? –dije, con el mayor sarcasmo que pude encontrar en mí y tendiéndole la lata vacía.

—Claro, Alba. —¿qué? ¿Cómo que "Claro, Alba"?

Cogió la lata de entre mis dedos y llamó a la azafata.

—¿Puede tirar esto?

—Por favor. –le susurré, para que él lo repitiera en voz alta.

—¿Por favor?

¡Y el tonto lo dice! ¡Alec hace todo lo que yo le ordeno! ¿Será un genio de la lámpara, puede ser? Claro que puede ser. Puede serlo todo menos Alec Vulturis. ¡Él no me haría caso ni en mis mejores sueños!

La azafata cogió la lata y se la llevó.

—¿Bien? –preguntó Alec luego, mirándome.

—Ssí. Supongo. –dije, sin poder articular palabra, casi.

Después él se volvió a girar.

Mi subconsciente tartamudeó, intentando encontrar una razón lógica por la que Alec podría haber hecho eso.

No la encontré.

¿Y Demetri?

Hum…

—Demetri, cielo, ¿podrías dejarme en la ventana? –dije, también con demasiado sarcasmo.

—Desde luego. –aceptó, y amablemente se levantó para ocupar mi puesto.

Yo le miré incrédula.

Tuve que cambiarme de sitio.

¿Por qué ni siquiera había pedido alguna explicación? Y, directamente, ¿por qué demonios me había hecho caso?

Esto se está descontrolando.

Bueno, la verdad es que Aro también se había comportado muy raro conmigo. ¿Qué era eso de protegerme de las garras de Félix? Bueno, eso tenía explicación. Pero… ¿dejarme hablar sin ninguna condición? ¿O consultar mi petición con sus hermanos?

Y Cayo. Cayo sí que me había tratado muy extraño. Me miraba todo el rato, con aire protector. Según Aro, él me quería viva más que cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso podía ser su "_tua cantante_"? No, eso era imposible. Me hubiera comido ya.

Entonces, si no es por eso, no le veo otro sentido al trato que me daban.

¿Y una habitación? ¿Para mí? ¿Con cama? Según las palabras de Aro, ésa era _mi_ habitación. ¿Acaso me habían esperado todo este tiempo?

Vale, tenía que empezar a pensar con lógica. Porque lo que acababa de pensar no es nada lógico.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a ver a través de la ventana las torres de Seattle.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? –murmuré para mí misma.

—Sí. Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas. –contestó Demetri.

Yo me giré hacia él.

—Gracias por la información. –agradecí.

Él asintió una sola vez, como si aceptara mis disculpas.

Fruncí el ceño.

Se me volvió a nublar la vista de repente:

_Vi a Jacob ahogarse, a los Vulturis aplastarle, al fuego consumirle, a un camión atropellarle, a un avión estrellarse con él dentro, a él desde lo alto de un edificio, cayendo hacia el precipicio… Le vi morir de tantas maneras distintas…_

_Él no se decidía. Tenía pensado suicidarse si no me encontraban, eso estaba claro, pero aún tenía que pensarse el cómo y el dónde._

_Si no necesitaba el cuándo, es que entonces ya lo sabía._

De repente, vi coches aparcados en un parking.

—¿Cuándo hemos salido del aeropuerto? –pregunté, confundida.

—Acabamos de hacerlo. –contestó Alec. –Hora de correr. –y empezó con la carrera.

Yo le seguí, pero pronto le alcancé y le adelanté.

Debía llegar a tiempo.

Dejé atrás a Demetri y Alec con facilidad, y me dirigí al acantilado.

Era el suicidio que tenía más cerca.

Estaba a poca distancia del acantilado, ya. Podía verle correr hacia él, en forma humana. Sin parar de correr, saltó.

—¡No, Jake! –grité, pero él ya se había tirado.


	54. Jacob

**53. Jacob**

Yo no me quedé atrás.

Sin dejar de correr, me tiré al agua. Mientras caía, me di cuenta que había tormenta, y por lo tanto, el mar estaba agitado.

Las olas eran enormes, capaces de ahogar a cualquiera.

Caí.

El agua congelada me heló la sangre y los sentidos. Sentí pequeñas punzadas por todo el cuerpo, cuando le vi.

Él se hundía.

No se movía, y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Nadé hacia él lo más rápido que pude. Lo intenté sacar de allí, de verdad que lo intenté. Pero con la tormenta dominando el mar, no pude hacer nada para salvarle.

Él abrió los ojos, y me vio.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

No. No dejaría que se fuera. No iba a dejarle solo. Nunca.

Le cogí de la cintura, haciendo que su brazo rodeara mi cuello. Nadé hacia arriba, sin parar.

Jacob pesaba muchísimo.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, y reteniendo el aire en mi boca, conseguí avanzar entre los movimientos del furioso mar. Él no respiraba, sólo me miraba, como si fuera una alucinación, un ángel.

_Jacob, por favor, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. No puedo seguir sin ti. No puedo seguir sabiendo que estás muerto. Por favor, respira._, pensé, con intención de que él lo oyera.

Mantenía el don de Edward activado para poder saber su respuesta.

_Está bien._, aceptó finalmente él.

Yo le sonreí, y atravesando el corto espacio que había entre nosotros, le besé. Durante el beso, le pasé mi oxigeno, y él lo recibió sin problemas.

Le volví a coger de la cintura y, con toda mi fuerza, tiré para arriba.

Conseguimos salir del agua y respirar, cuando otra ola se dirigió a nosotros.

—¡Coge aire! –chillé, poniéndome en medio de la ola, cuando oí una voz conocida.

—¡Alba! ¡Usa mi don! –me gritó Benjamin.

Claro. ¿Cómo he podido ser…

—¡Alba! –gritó Jacob.

Me di cuenta que la ola estaba literalmente encima de nosotros, cuando pensé en Benjamin, y con la mente, ordené a la ola que se detuviera.

Y lo hizo.

—¡Vamos Jake! –grité.

Él comenzó a nadar, y al ver que yo no me movía, volvió conmigo.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunté, sin retirar la mirada de la ola.

—Yo te cojo, tú te ocupas de que sigamos vivos. –me propuso.

—Está bien. –acepté.

Él me cogió de la cintura y empezó a nadar. Yo me concentraba en parar las olas que nos querían enviar de nuevo al fondo del mar.

Conseguimos salir.

Sentir la arena pegada al cuerpo era una sensación que nunca pensé que fuera tan placentera.

—Pensé… pensé que tú… Oh, demonios. –susurró Jacob, con los ojos llorosos y abrazándome.

Me sentí segura entre esos brazos.

Le amaba. Inevitablemente, le amaba como nunca seré capaz de amar a nadie.

—Prométeme que no intentarás matarte otra vez. Que no te volverás a ir. –suplicó él.

Mis ojos lloraron.

—No puedo prometerte eso. –le dije.

Él se separó de mí, y me miró como si un puñal hubiera atravesado su corazón.

El agua le caía por el pelo, haciéndolo ver más dulce de lo que era normalmente. La imagen me cautivó.

—¿Por qué? –susurró.

—Sólo estoy aquí para salvarte, Jake. Prometí volver.

—¿Adónde?

—No es asunto tuyo. –dije, con la voz más dulce y delicada que encontré en mí.

Él negó con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo, y miró al suelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo, Jake. –no pude evitarlo.

—Pues entonces no te vayas. –me pidió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No puedo. –murmuré, besándole la mejilla y levantándome del suelo.

—Alba. –me llamó la voz de Alec.

Yo me giré hacia él y asentí. Me dirigí a ellos y Demetri me colocó una mano en la espalda.

Me llevaron con Edward y Carlisle, para que pudiera comunicar mi mensaje.

Mientras Alec hacía la presentación, hablé con Edward.

_Edward, cree todo lo contrario a lo que te diga ahora._, pensé para que él lo escuchase.

—…entonces, Alba. –dio pie Alec, para que empezara a hablar.

—Aro me ha dicho que ya no van a venir a visitaros, y que tienen pruebas para saber que Irina mintió.

El rostro de Carlisle se iluminó de felicidad, al igual que el de Edward. Pero la felicidad de Edward era falsa.

_Me tienen de rehén, Edward. No accedáis a nada por mi vida. Me las arreglaré solita, y prometo volver._

Él disimuló su dolor ante mis palabras, y me miró a los ojos, como si quisiera decirme algo. Adquirí el don de Edward.

_Cumple tu promesa, o iré personalmente a por ti_.

Yo le sonreí, al igual que él, y ésa sonrisa sí que era real.

—¿Crees que nos podemos ir, Alba? –preguntó _amablemente_ Demetri.

—Sí. Vámonos.

—Pero… —se quejó Carlisle.

—¿Algún problema? –preguntó amenazante Alec.

—Alec, para. –le pedí. –Él no tiene la culpa de preocuparse por mí.

Y él, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, se calmó.

—Perdóname, Alba.

Yo entreabrí la boca, incrédula, al igual que Carlisle y Edward.

—Esto… Carlisle, yo no me quedo. Debo irme, lo siento. –le expliqué, cogiendo a Alec del brazo y llevándomelo delante de la pequeña fila que formábamos los dos Vulturis y yo. –Adiós, Carlisle. Adiós, Edward.

_Por favor, cuida de Jacob si quieres mantenerme viva._, pedí a Edward a través del pensamiento.

Y mis dos guardaespaldas y yo comenzamos a correr a través del bosque.

Una visita corta. Demasiado corta. Me hubiera quedado más con ellos, con Jake.

Ni siquiera le había podido decir adiós. Ni siquiera eso. Alejarme de él me dolía, me quemaba la piel. Y verlo llorar por mí es como si el fuego ya no quemara mi piel, si no que hubiera atravesado ésta y se instalara justo al lado de mi corazón.

Ni siquiera le había podido besar. Un dulce beso de sus labios hubiera sido suficiente para mantenerme viva de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera me habéis dejado ver a los demás. –les dije, mientras corríamos.

—Hubiéramos tardado más, entonces. –dijo Alec. –Y seguro que te hubieran convencido para quedarte.

—Ni lo sueñes. Cuando yo prometo algo, lo cumplo.

—Está bien, está bien. Perdóname si te he ofendido.

¿Alec disculpándose? ¿Pidiéndome perdón, a mí?

Cada vez estoy peor. Tengo que dormir más. Las alucinaciones no pueden ser buenas.

Decidí convertirme en lobo. Quería correr como un lobo, sentir el viento alrededor de mi pelaje.

Adelanté a los Vulturis y cuando los perdí de vista, me quité la ropa y me transformé. Les esperé durante un momento y, cuando llegaron a mi lado, empecé de nuevo a correr.

Seguimos corriendo, y yo seguí pensando en Jake.

Recordé todos los momentos que viví junto a él, todas las veces que yo debería estar muerta y en todas las veces que él debería estar muerto. Pero nos manteníamos. Él salvaba mis ocasiones de morir, y yo salvaba las suyas.

Y después recordé a Taylor. Él me dijo que aún me quedaba mucho por descubrir. Tenía la sensación que estaba yendo por el camino correcto para eso. Ya lo conocía todo sobre los Cullen y Bella, contando lo que me explicó Edward hace poco. Necesitaba saber más cosas. ¿Y cuáles eran los personajes del libro que aún no me habían explicado su vida?

La respuesta resonaba en mis oídos: los Vulturis.

Debía quedarme con ellos para descubrirlo todo, y así poder volver con Jake.

Porque lo único que me interesaba, el objetivo de todo lo que hago, mi felicidad final, era él. Él era la razón de todo. Sin él mi vida estaba incompleta. Mi misión no existía. Porque mi misión era él, sólo él.

Si yo existía, era sólo por Jacob. Él era el pilar que me sostenía, él era la luz a la que tenía que llegar, la perfección que tenía que alcanzar.

Él era mi diversión, mi tristeza, mi dolor, mi felicidad. Él era todo lo que yo no era, y a la vez, también era lo que yo era. Él era mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Él era mi corazón. Si él vivía, los latidos mi corazón serían eternos. Si él se iba, mi corazón se iba con él. No podía permitir que le pasase nada.

Porque, si para mí era todo eso, para su manada él era el padre, y para su padre él era su vida, su hijo perfecto. Y para Bella él era sobre lo que se basaba una parte de su felicidad.

Si Jacob caía, todo su mundo caería también.

Y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara. Sencillamente, no podía dejar que el mundo se derrumbara. Y si para conseguirlo tenía que arriesgar mi vida, lo haría.

_Tú siempre pensando en los demás._

_Jake. ¿Lo has escuchado todo?_

_No me he saltado nada._

_Oh, Dios mío…_

_No te avergüences, no tenía ni idea de lo que sentías por mí._

_Sencillamente te amo, Jake._

_Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en volver?_

_No lo sé. Cuando haya descubierto la verdad. Pero te prometo que volveré. Volveré a buscarte. Tú de mí no te librarás fácilmente._

_Me alegra oír eso. Te estaré esperando. Siempre._

_Pues espérame con el esmoquin puesto, porque cuando vuelva, tú y yo tenemos una boda pendiente._

Le oí reír.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo. Adiós._

_Adiós, Jake._


	55. Aliados y enemigos

**54. Aliados y enemigos**

Demetri y Alec me llevaron al gran salón nada más pisar la estancia.

Por fin iba a saber la verdad, lo que me faltaba por saber. La verdad clave, la verdad que necesitaba saber para irme de aquí.

De repente, no quise saber la verdad. Que esperara. Si tenía que saberla para irme de aquí, prefería no saberla nunca.

Cuando me la dijeran, ¿todo se iba a acabar? ¿Iba a evaporarse todo en cuanto hubiera aceptado ésa verdad?

No podía permitirlo. Había prometido a Jacob volver. Y por mi nombre y apellidos que lo iba a hacer.

Demetri abrió la gran puerta del salón, haciendo un ruido que irrumpió mis pensamientos y echándose a un lado para dejarnos pasar a Alec y a mí. Él iba delante.

—Maestro. –dijo a modo de saludo.

—Alec, has vuelto. Y con nuestra querida Alba, por supuesto.

Alec se retiró de mi lado para irse al lado de su hermana, Jane.

Oh, Jane… La hermosa y peligrosa Jane.

¡Oh, no! Ya comenzaba a hablar como Aro…

Bueno, en este caso, a pensar. Comenzaba a pensar como él.

Que Dios me libre de hablar con su estilo.

—¿Has disfrutado de la visita, querida? –me preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose a mí con las manos unidas en su pecho.

—No demasiado. No me han dejado quedarme todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado. –contesté, sinceramente.

—Oh, qué pena.

El ser una niña repelente no funcionaba con Aro. Ni creo que funcionara con los demás líderes.

—Dejadnos solos. –pidió Aro, sin retirar los ojos de mí.

Ésos ojos, rojos como el rubí, me estremecían. Y pensar que ésos ojos me estaban avaluando sólo a mí, todavía me ponía más nerviosa.

Toda la guardia se retiró, y cerraron la puerta del salón.

Y yo aquí estoy, sola con los líderes Vulturis. Un panorama genial, ¿eh?

—Alba, mi querida Alba. –ui, esto ya me daba mala espina. –Tenemos que hablar contigo. Debemos decirte algo que no sabes, y que nunca te hubieras imaginado. –_oh, tranquilo. Tampoco me imaginaba que pudiera entrar en un libro, ¡y mira dónde estoy!_

¡Cállate, subconsciente! No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Deja que hable yo, tú calladito.

—¿Sabéis de mi don? –pregunté, harta de las actitudes de Demetri y Alec.

Aro sonrió.

Hum… No le gustaba que le cogieran por sorpresa…

—Sí. Sabemos de tu don.

Con razón los demás me trataban como me trataban. Me tenían miedo. Tenían miedo de que dominara sus propios dones en su contra, y ahora que Demetri y Alec conocían a Benjamin, todavía me tenían más miedo, y por lo tanto, más respeto.

Genial. Ahora tengo a los Vulturis acojonados.

Perdón por la palabrota.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

—Un vampiro de Forks se enteró de todo lo que planeaba Carlisle, y os espió. Después se dirigió aquí para comunicarlo.

¡Será capu…

—Oh. –mejor esta respuesta que la otra.

—Bien, Alba. –bueno, público preparado, el show comienza. –Tú eres distinta del resto de nosotros. No eres humana, pero tampoco eres una vampira completa. –asentí. –Y sabemos que Renesmee, la hija de Edward y Bella, la niña que vio Irina, también es híbrida.

Vaya, entonces no mentía al decir que no tenían pensado atacar. Error mío, lo siento.

—Pero tú no eres completamente igual que Renesmee. –continuó Marco, mientras Aro retrocedía hasta su trono, y me indicaba que me acercara más.

—Si me permitís la pregunta, ¿por qué no soy igual que ella? ¿Por qué no me convertí en una vampira completa?

Ellos se miraron.

—Empezaremos por el principio. –dijo Cayo.

Yo asentí, y ellos dirigieron sus ojos a los míos.

Guau. Me encantaba la sensación de tener a tres pares de ojos rojos mirándome sólo a mí.

Sí, viva la ironía.

—Antes no se sabía de la existencia de tu raza. –comenzó Cayo. –Y pensábamos que si nos uníamos con humanos, de esta unión saldría la misma muerte. Yo cometí ese error. Conocí a una humana, de nombre Athenodora.

—Ella quedó embarazada. –siguió Marco. –Y como Edward hizo con Bella, Cayo cuidó de ella durante el embarazo. A la hora del parto, Cayo consiguió salvarla, y ahora es su esposa.

Oh, eh… Ugh… ¿Cayo cuidando de alguien? ¿Cayo salvando a alguien? ¿A una mujer sin ningún don? Ugh… ¿Embarazada? Hum…

Esto no me encaja.

—¿Y el bebé? –pregunté.

—Fue cuidado por nuestras mujeres y la guardia. –contestó Marco. –El bebé creció rápido, hasta convertirse en vampiro.

Claro, sus hijos se convierten en vampiros, no en hombres.

Pero… ¿La guardia cuidando de un bebé?

¡Já! Espera, que me río. No irá en serio, ¿verdad?

_¡Oy, cállate ya y déjales explicarse!_

Vale, vale…

—Pero él no quiso quedarse con nosotros, ya que prefería la comida humana. –continuó Aro. –Y le dejamos marchar. Él se unió a una humana, y es cuando nos preguntamos cómo sería un hijo de híbrido. El hijo de Gabriel, es decir, del hijo de nuestro hermano, vivió una vida humana. El hijo de Gabriel era híbrido, y tanto que sí, pero la cantidad de ponzoña que había en su cuerpo no era suficiente como para convertirlo en híbrido, ya que tenía más sangre humana porque su padre era híbrido, y su madre humana. La generación siguió. Siguió hasta llegar a tu abuelo, a tu padre, y finalmente a ti.

—Tú conseguiste la ponzoña faltante que tu cuerpo necesitaba para ser híbrida. Irina te la proporcionó. –prosiguió Cayo. –Por ésa razón eres lo que eres. Por tus antepasados. Tú eres descendiente mía.

Mi subconsciente tartamudeó.

Mi boca se abrió y se cerró repetidas veces.

¿Descendiente de Cayo? ¿De Cayo Vulturis?

Por eso todos me trataban con el respeto que me trataban. Toda la guardia sabía que era descendiente de uno de sus líderes. Ahora las palabras de Aro tenían sentido, y la acción de Marco. Él había sentido la conexión entre nosotros. Y es muy posible que me hubieran salvado de la matanza por ésa misma razón. Todo tenía lógica, ahora.

—Queremos que formes parte del liderazgo de los Vulturis. –expresó Aro.

—¿Yo? –pregunté.

_¡No! ¡El papa de Roma! ¿Tú eres tonta?_

¡Subconsciente, calladito!

—Claro, querida. Tú eres parte de nuestra familia. –dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Pues, yo… no sé qué decir. –me sinceré.

—Acepta. –me propuso Cayo.

—Yo… No puedo hacerlo. –los tres me miraron desilusionados. –Pero puedo formar parte de la guardia.

A los tres líderes Vulturis se les encendió el rostro.

—Estaremos encantados de tenerte en la guardia. –expresó Aro con una sonrisa.

—¿Querrás comer con nosotros? –preguntó Cayo.

—No, gracias. Yo prefiero comer comida humana.

—Claro. Herencia de Daniel. –aceptó sonriente Aro, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mí con las manos juntas. –Alguien de la guardia comerá antes y te acompañará en tu comida. –dijo rodeándome los hombros.

—No hace falta, de verdad.

—¡No voy a dejar que mi sobrina coma sola! –dijo, haciéndose el ofendido. –Ve a tu habitación, y espera a que te avisen para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. –dije, incrédula que Aro se dirigiese a mí como "sobrina".

La puerta del salón se abrió cuando yo iba a abrirla. Ya me veía yo siendo la niña mimada de la casa, y por este hecho, seguro que me ganaba unos cuantos enemigos.

—Alec, acompáñala. –ordenó Cayo.

No se lo iba a impedir. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba mi habitación.

—Claro, señor. –aceptó el gemelo de Jane. –Por aquí. –dijo, empezando a guiar por la estancia.

—¡Ah! Y Alec. –lo llamó Marco.

—Digan.

—Enséñale el resto del castillo. –ordenó después.

—Sí. Vamos. –dijo, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

Alec me guió por los pasillos, enseñándome dónde se encontraban las principales habitaciones, y los cuartos de la guardia también, por si tenía algún problema, pudiera avisar.

—Y este cuarto es el mío. Al lado está el tuyo. –finalizó la visita.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento, parece que me han puesto a tu cargo. –me disculpé.

—Sí, eso parece. –dijo él, ligeramente molesto. –Vendré a avisarte cuando tu cena esté lista. –me avisó, poniéndose de camino hacia la sala central.

—Gracias. –le dije, antes de entrar en _mi_ habitación y sentarme en la que iba a ser _mi_ cama.

Genial. Un día genial.

Había ganado tres tíos y una guardia entera como enemiga.

Además de perder al amor de mi vida.

Vale, está bien. No le había perdido, pero estaría un tiempo sin verle. Podía prever la condición de Aro sin concentrarme en Alice. Él querría que me quedara un tiempo, por ejemplo, los dos meses extras que me había dado Taylor, y después me dejaría elegir: irme o quedarme. Y él sabía que por mucho tiempo que estuviera con ellos, al final elegiría irme. Y por esa misma razón, me trataría como si fuera su hija, lo cual no me gustaba para nada de los nadas que puedan existir.

¿Por qué? Porque me ganaría la antipatía de Jane y Alec, y aún disponer del escudo de Bella, no me daba muy buena espina tenerlos como enemigos.

Suspiré.

Demasiadas noticias e información por un día. Hoy había sido bastante intenso todo.

No veo normal que Jacob se quiera haber suicidado. Cuando creyó que yo había muerto en un accidente de avión no se puso tan dramático. Sí, vale, estaba destrozado en mi habitación, pero no se había querido suicidar. ¿Y ahora por qué sí? No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué habría querido suicidarse esta vez? Conociéndole, lo más normal es que no hubiera hecho caso de mi aviso, y hubiera seguido buscando. Él es así, no se rinde. Es constante. Pero esta vez no lo fue. ¿Por qué?

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Sí? –contesté.

—Tu cena ya está lista. –dijo la voz de Alec.

Resoplé, y después me levanté. Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Alec, y muy cerca. _Demasiado_ cerca. ¡Era una mujer comprometida, por Dios! Me aparté rápidamente de él, y a él se le aceleró el ritmo de movimiento de su pecho.

—Lo siento. ¿Dónde es la cena? –pregunté.

Él suspiró.

—En el salón. Vamos. –respondió, poniéndose en camino.

—¿En el salón? –pregunté, siguiéndole.

No me contestó. Lo di por un "sí".

Entramos en el salón, en el cual, a un lado, había una mesa y una silla. En la mesa había un plato de comida y un vaso con agua, además de los cubiertos. Me pareció que todo relucía demasiado.

—Sobrina mía. –dijo Aro, dándome la bienvenida mientras Alec se colocaba al lado de su hermana. –La vajilla es de plata. Nosotros no la utilizamos, y hemos pensado que tú podrías aprovecharla.

—Eh… Gracias. –agradecí, dudosa y sorprendida.

Tendría que acostumbrarme, aunque esto no sea muy normal en Aro.

¡Oh! Me olvidaba… Él me tenía miedo.

¡Genial!

Voy a adorar a quien quiera que inventara la ironía.

Me dirigí a la mesa, me senté en la silla y empecé a comer la pizza. Típico de Italia.

Estaba toda la guardia allí, y la verdad es que no era nada atractivo el panorama.

_Cayo, por favor, ¿podrías convencer a Aro para que no haga tanta parafernalia la próxima vez?_, pensé.

Él sólo asintió.

Guau. Y me había hecho caso y todo. ¡Já! Tiene que ser todo una broma, ¿verdad?

Di que sí, por favor…

Oh, vaya… Primero hablo sola y después pienso como si fuera bipolar.

¡Estoy peor de lo que me imaginaba! Qué bien.

Cuando acabé de comer, hice el intento de recoger los platos, pero fue Gianna quién lo hizo, ya que Aro insistió en ello. Me sentía impotente, como si no pudiera hacer nada por mí misma allí.

Suspiré.

—Con permiso, me retiro. –dije, no queriendo ofender a nadie.

—No. –me negó Cayo. –Quédate, tenemos un juicio.

Oh, qué bien. Mi primer juicio y después de la cena. Genial.

¿Desde cuándo soy tan irónica?

—Ven, colócate aquí. –me dijo Cayo, indicando el lado derecho de su asiento, es decir, en medio de Aro y Cayo.

Asentí una sola vez y me coloqué donde él me había dicho.

—Félix. –dijo Aro.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y se vio a Félix llevando a alguien cogido por el pelo, y esta persona se agitaba.

—Aquí la tenéis, señor. –dijo Félix.

Y tiró del pelo de la persona hacia arriba para que pudiéramos verle el rostro.


	56. Furia

**55. Furia**

Me quedé de piedra al ver quién era.

—¿Lucía? –pregunté.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hola, Albita. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, con malas intenciones.

Yo miré al suelo, sintiéndome culpable de no haberle dicho adónde me dirigía.

—Tranquila. –me dijo Cayo.

Asentí.

Aro bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Lucía. Al llegar delante de ella, suspiró. Acercó su rostro al de ella poco a poco, hasta quedar a un palmo.

—¿Qué don tienes? –exigió saber Aro.

—Controlo la actitud de las personas. –contestó Lucía.

¿Qué? Ella no me había dicho nada de ningún don.

—Alba, ocúpate de nuestra protección. –me ordenó Cayo.

Pensé en Bella y en su escudo, y lo extendí para cubrir las mentes de todos los que estábamos en la sala, menos de Lucía, claro está.

—¿Y qué le has hecho a Alba? –preguntó de nuevo Aro.

¿A mí? Ayudarme, ¿no? Digo yo, vamos.

¿O una fiesta sorpresa?

—Nada. –se limitó a contestar ella.

Aro se retiró y subió un peldaño.

—Félix. –esa simple palabra alteró a Lucía.

—¡No, no, no! –exclamó ella, para después suspirar. –No podía dejar que lo hiciera.

Se hizo silencio, pero se rompió por un chillido.

Lucía chillaba de dolor, para después retorcerse en el suelo.

Hice un intento de ayudarla, pero Cayo me lo impidió.

—¡Jane! ¡Ya basta! –ordenó Aro, como si no tuviera planeado ése ataque por parte de Jane.

Lucía dejó de gritar.

—Lo siento, maestro. Ella miente. –se excusó Jane.

¿Miente? ¿Cómo que miente? No entiendo nada.

—Ahora, Lucía, explícale a Alba lo que pasó realmente. –ordenó Aro.

—¡Que lo vea por ella misma! No me voy a humillar de esa manera. –gruñó ella.

—No-nos-grites. –ordenó Aro, penetrando con los ojos rubíes en la actitud de la pequeña vampira, ahora de ojos levemente dorados, aunque aún rojos.

Ella se encogió bajo el poder que emanaba Aro.

En qué familia me he metido…

Podía ser peligroso si me concentraba sólo en ella, y soy consciente que es lo que ella quiere.

¿Podría combinar dos dones?

Oh, vamos a probar…

Pensé en el don de Aro, intentando mantener el de Bella activado.

Y funcionó.

_Lucía estaba delante de toda la familia. Podía verlos a todos, tristes, algunos vampiros sollozando, otros con la cara descompuesta por la noticia transmitida por Lucía._

_Jacob se mantenía firme._

—_Tengo que encontrarla. –dijo, saliendo por la puerta trasera._

—_¡No, Jacob! –intentó detenerle Edward, pero no lo consiguió._

—_Voy yo. –dijo Lucía. –Intentaré tranquilizarlo._

_Ella sabía del don de Edward, y pensó sólo en tranquilizar a Jacob. Pero una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del don de Edward, volvió el plan de venganza a su cabeza._

—_Jacob. –llamó, viendo a Jake al otro lado del río._

_Después saltó y acabó al lado del licántropo._

_Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacer. Él caería rendido a sus pies, y mataría de dolor a Alba. _A mí_._

_Se concentró en su don y lo utilizó en Jacob._

_Hizo que Jacob se enamorara de ella._

—_Jacob, mi amor. Bésame. –pidió ella, sabedora de la actitud que tendría el licántropo._

—_¿Se puede saber qué dices, loca? –la reacción de Jacob la pilló desprevenida._

_¿La había rechazado?_

—_¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, molesta._

—_Lárgate, ¿quieres? No voy a… —la miró de arriba abajo, despreciándola con la mirada. —…besarte._

—_¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora verás._

_La envidia pudo más. Ella sabía por qué el licántropo había actuado así._

_Él amaba a Alba, tanto que pudo oponerse al don de Lucía sólo con pensar en su prometida. _En mí_._

_Lucía ordenó una acción totalmente distinta en Jacob._

_Le ordenó suicidarse; ahogarse._

Temblaba. Yo temblaba de pura rabia. De ganas de venganza.

—¡TÚ! ¡INTENTASTE MATAR A MI PROMETIDO! ¡TÚ!

Y me lancé contra ella, gruñendo de rabia contenida.

Pero Félix me agarró, evitando que llegara hasta ella.

Deseaba desgarrarle la garganta, matarla con mis propias manos.

¡Había intentado matar a Jacob! ¡Por celos! ¡POR ENVIDIA!

—¡Félix! ¡Suéltame, ya! –gruñí, intentando zafarme de su agarre. —¡FÉLIX!

—Félix, llévatela, no quiero que sufra ningún daño. ¡Ahora! –ordenó Aro.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡AHORA! ¡Voy a matarla! ¡La mato! ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Maldita!

Félix consiguió sacarme de allí, no sin esfuerzos, claro está.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba rabiando, quería matarla.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Maldita!

—¡Félix! ¡Déjame entrar ahí! ¡Apártate! –gruñí, mirando amenazante a Félix, colocado delante de la gran puerta.

Aro, Marco y Cayo salieron entonces del salón.

Intenté colarme por la abertura de la puerta, pero Félix es enorme.

—Llévala a su cuarto, está demasiado nerviosa como para enfrentarse a la otra. –ordenó Cayo.

—¡No! ¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡Félix!

Pero el fortachón me cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

—¡AAH! –se oyó un grito de dolor realmente desgarrador.

Félix se detuvo, y los tres líderes parecían no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Apareció la solución ante mis ojos.

—¿Habéis dejado sola a Jane con Lucía? –pregunté, incrédula que cometieran ése error.

Todos entraron entonces, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Jane podía ser hasta mortal.

Félix me bajó, y yo fui más rápida que él al volver al salón.

Los gritos eran aterradores, y por lo que vi luego, era muy normal que Lucía chillara así.

Estaba con los brazos extendidos por Alec, quién la agarraba y evitaba que Lucía se pudiera encoger para intentar sentir menos dolor. Jane era la encargada de poseer la mirada asesina.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude moverme, ni decir nada.

—¡Jane! ¡Alec! ¡Dejadla, ahora! –ordenó Cayo.

Ellos tardaron, pero acabaron obedeciendo sin tener que oír la orden una segunda vez.

—¿Por qué, queridos? –a Aro no le disgustaba que hubieran hecho sufrir a Lucía.

Simplemente le molestaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él antes.

Levanté ambas cejas al darme cuenta de dónde me había metido: era descendiente de una familia sin escrúpulos, e incapaces de sentir pena.

Lucía estaba en el suelo, muy herida psíquicamente. Había sufrido un ataque muy duro.

Y por una vez en mi vida, y aunque fuera muy pequeña, casi inexistente ésa parte de mí, me alegré que Lucía hubiera sufrido ése tormento.

Pero ya digo: la parte que sentía eso era muy diminuta.

Después de todo, sigo siendo demasiado humilde.

—Ella ha herido a un miembro de nuestra familia. –se excusó Jane, contestando la pregunta de Aro.

—Se lo merecía. –añadió Alec.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Jane y Alec, los dos hermanos más peligrosos de los Vulturis, me protegían? ¿Porque formaba parte de su… familia?

Tengo que estar soñando…

¿_Jane_ va a _protegerme_?

Ay madre, yo… no diré ni pensaré nada sobre este tema.

—Aunque has sufrido por ello, sabes que no te hemos traído aquí por el tema de Alba. –dijo Marco, dirigiéndose hacia su trono, al igual que los otros dos líderes y yo, ya que Cayo me insistía.

Me coloqué en mi sitio, y Aro llamó a Félix. Éste cogió a Lucía por el pelo, pero ella no paraba de agitarse e intentar zafarse del armario. Cayo pronunció el nombre de Demetri, y éste ayudó a Félix para mantener a Lucía quieta.

Aro se levantó, Renata le puso una capa, y después él bajó los escalones y se colocó delante de Lucía, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

_¿Qué ha hecho?_, pregunté a Marco.

_Ha publicado un libro donde explica la existencia de vampiros, incluyendo nombres y residencias. Además, también pronuncia a los metamorfos, aunque eso no nos importe demasiado._, respondió él.

_Vaya. Gracias por la información, Marco._

Yo le miré y él asintió. Suspiré, volviendo mi vista hacia Aro y Lucía.

Aro comprimió fuerza, y sabiendo lo próximo que haría, cerré los ojos.

Lucía tenía que ser castigada. Había incumplido una ley, y muy seriamente. Aunque no me gustara que la matasen, yo no podía hacer nada. Entendía los motivos, aunque simplemente, en realidad, lo hicieran para divertirse.

Un crujido desquebrajado sonó con furia en mis oídos, seguido por dos más.

El problema se había acabado. Lucía estaba muerta.

—Lleváosla de aquí y quemad los restos. –ordenó Marco.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse, y después unos pasos alejarse. Cuando consideré oportuno, abrí los ojos.

Lucía ya no estaba. Félix y Demetri también faltaban.

Miré hacia el suelo, sabiendo que esto me traumatizaría durante un tiempo. Había visto cómo una amiga había sufrido por mi culpa, había estado a punto de matarla, y al final, había escuchado cómo moría.

Estar aquí era tomárselo todo demasiado cruelmente, y yo no era así.

Pero al menos tenía un recuerdo de ella. Algo que me ayudaría a recordar nuestros momentos juntas.

Sí, vale, había querido ligarse a mi prometido y luego matarlo, pero me había ayudado en España, y me había hecho el favor de ir hasta Forks. Algo contaría, ¿no?

_O simplemente, Alba, es que eres demasiado humilde._

¡Cállate subconsciente!

—¿Cómo se llama el libro? ¿Tenéis algún ejemplar aquí? –pregunté, curiosa.

—Sí, claro. Los apartamos de todas las tiendas, y ahora reposan en nuestra biblioteca. –me indicó Aro.

—Gracias. –le agradecí, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

—Alec te acompañará. –ordenó disimuladamente Cayo.

—No es necesario, Cayo. Sé dónde se encuentra la biblioteca. –insistí.

—Está bien. –aceptó él.

Salí del salón y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Cuando entré en la habitación, me di cuenta que era enorme. Había miles de libros en las estanterías. Había algunos que eran papiros, otros que pertenecían a la Biblioteca de Alejandría, lo que me dejó anonada. ¡Con lo que a mí me gustaba la mitología y la historia egipcia y clásica!

Entonces es cuando lo vislumbré. Cuatro montañas de cuatro libros diferentes, y entre ellos exactamente iguales, se alzaban detrás de las estanterías.

Me acerqué a ellas y cogí un libro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamé.

No puede ser.

Es imposible…

¿Sería mucha demasiada coincidencia que el libro que tenía en mis manos se titulara "Crepúsculo" y tuviera unas manos con una manzana como portada?

_Tranquila, Albita. El argumento es distinto. Seguro. Ya verás._

Le di la vuelta al libro y leí el texto en blanco:

_Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura._

_Primera, Edward es un vampiro._

_Segunda, una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre._

_Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él._

Oh, vaya.

Pues menos mal que los han retirado de las tiendas.


	57. Humildad

**56. Humildad**

Pasaron los días, pasaron las semanas. Pasó año nuevo, y yo pasé a formar parte de la guardia, estando presente en la mayoría de los juicios y en todas las salidas posibles. Me querían entre sus filas, de eso no había duda.

La relación con Jane no mejoró, pero tampoco empeoró. Ella me defendía cuando lo consideraba necesario, o simplemente cuando ella quería. Y yo igual, aunque intentaba hacerlo lo menos posible: a ella no le gustaba demasiado que yo lo hiciese.

Los líderes me consideraban uno más, y me trataban con comodidades.

La guardia me demostraba el máximo respeto, y nunca con frialdad, como lo hacían con Aro, Cayo y Marco.

La relación con Alec era distinta a todas las demás. El respeto que me tenía salía a la luz en cada momento que pasaba conmigo, pero era algo más que respeto. Yo lo llamaría una "adoración disimulada". Era muy raro. Pero a los cinco días de preguntarme qué tipo de sentimiento tenía Alec hacia mí y no encontrar respuesta, di por perdida esta cuestión.

Hoy, me había levantado temprano para leer algún que otro libro que no me hubiera leído ya. Mientras leía sentada en mi cama, oí que llamaban a la puerta.

—Alba, —la voz de Demetri me llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Les había costado coger la costumbre de llamarme por mi nombre, pero insistí en ello hasta que lo conseguí. Los líderes no lo aprobaban. –Aro quiere verte. –y oí el viento producido por la rapidez con la que Demetri se había retirado.

Dejé el libro en la cama con el punto de libro asomando por entre las páginas. Me levanté y salí de la habitación, corriendo hacia el salón. Al llegar, me planté en el centro de la habitación, esperando indicaciones.

—¿Querías verme, Aro? –pregunté, al no recibir ni un saludo por su parte.

Él sólo asintió, con las manos juntas y los codos apoyados en el respaldo izquierdo de su asiento, de manera que las manos le tapaban la boca.

Me quedé allí, esperando a que comenzaran a hablar. A los tres minutos de un incómodo silencio, Alec apareció a mi lado.

—Siento el retraso, señor. Hemos tenido un problema con una humana.

—Desde luego. –aceptó Aro, con un toque de asqueo en la voz. –Bien… —dijo, levantándose de su asiento, con la túnica puesta, acercándose a nosotros. –Es algo sencillo, lo que os encargo. –explicó, deteniéndose a unos cinco pasos de nuestra posición. –Pronto os enviaré a una misión que tiene muchas posibilidades de acabar en batalla. –nos miró aleatoria y rápidamente, de manera que sus ojos se veían en constante movimiento durante unos segundos. –Alba no tiene experiencia en una batalla donde está de nuestra parte, así que _alguien_ le tendrá que enseñar nuestras reglas y procesos. –se detuvo, nos miró con detenimiento, y luego continuó. –Alec, al ser su guardián, tú le enseñarás a pelear como un Vulturis. Y te advierto: como salga herida en la pelea, el castigo será para ti. –después, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas que había detrás de los tronos, saliendo así del gran salón, seguido de sus hermanos; la guardia se retiró por la entrada principal, y luego cerraron, dejándonos a solas.

Yo, que me había girado hacia la puerta mientras la guardia se retiraba, giré la cabeza hacia Alec, quién me devolvió la mirada, añadiendo luego una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Empezamos, mi señora? –preguntó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Yo asentí suavemente, desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo, para luego dirigir a Alec una mirada amenazante.

Él abrió la boca y profirió un gruñido, al tiempo en que se lanzaba hacia mí. Yo salté, haciendo una voltereta en el aire y aterrizando en el suelo, de espaldas a él.

Guau, he parecido Xena en plena acción.

De golpe, sentí que me tiraban al suelo bocabajo de un gran impacto, rodeándome la cintura y el cuello, cuando sentí que perdía la vista, el tacto y los demás sentidos. Retomé el escudo que me había retirado sin querer al sentir el fuerte impacto, y cuando pude volver a ver, conseguí liberar un poco el brazo derecho, pero lo suficiente para darle un codazo a Alec en el rostro y girarle de manera que yo quedara encima. Acto seguido me levanté con rapidez y cogiéndole los brazos a mi contrincante, de manera que cuando me levantara, él también lo haría, quedando frente a mí, lo que aproveché para darle una patada en el estómago, soltándole los brazos, haciendo así que saliera volando y se estampara contra la pared. Rugí mientras me lanzaba hacia él, pero mi ventaja se fue a pique gracias a la rapidez de Alec, que sabiendo lo que iba a hacer yo, se retiró de mi camino al estar yo a unos centímetros. Me estampé contra la pared, lo que me dejó confusa unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que Alec me inmovilizara en la pared.

―Debe utilizar su don, mi señora. –me indicó él.

―Pero te haré daño. –contrarresté yo.

Me deshice de su agarre con rapidez, y conseguí inmovilizarle yo. En otro movimiento rápido por su parte, me cogió del cuello y me levantó del suelo. Yo levanté las piernas y empecé a darle patadas continuas en el estómago. Conseguí que me soltara y cayese al suelo. Muy a mi pesar, le coloqué un pie en su cuello para así inmovilizarlo.

―He ganado. –le indiqué, y me retiré a mi habitación.

_Toc, toc, toc._

―Pasa, Cayo. –permití.

Cayo abrió la puerta y entró en mi habitación, mientras yo me leía "El mercader de Venecia", de Shakespeare.

―Alba. –me llamó él.

Yo dejé el libro, me levanté e hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

―¿Sí? –demandé.

―No queremos que luches. –me explicó él, confundiéndome.

―Si no queréis que luche… ¿Para qué me entrenáis?

―Queremos que luches, pero utilizando tu don, tus dones más crueles, más dolorosos.

Eso me cogió de sorpresa. ¿Que yo sea cruel? Ay, Dios mío…

―No, Cayo. No puedo hacerles daño a unos inocentes. –contrarié.

―Pero no son inocentes, si no vampiros que han incumplido las normas, y deben ser castigados.

―¿Con la muerte?

―Es la única manera.

―¡No lo es!

―Los vampiros no somos tan simples como los humanos, Alba. Nosotros tenemos años de experiencia, y mucha más fuerza que los mortales. Y, créeme, los acuerdos no sirven entre vampiros. Mañana volverás a entrenar. –me ordenó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. ―Y lo harás utilizando tu don. –finalizó, cerrando la puerta.

Cerré los ojos en señal de desacuerdo.

¡Mierda!

Volví a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con el armario. Necesito dar un paseo. Urgente.

Me dirigí hacia el armario y busqué un bolso. Un bolso… ¡Qué demonios!

Cerré el armario, me dirigí hacia la otra punta de la habitación, es decir, al balcón, y salté desde él. Por suerte, nadie me vio. Me arreglé la camiseta y me dirigí hacia la plaza central.

Al llegar a la fuente, me senté al borde, oyendo el relajante sonido del agua.

―Hola. –saludó una voz masculina. ―¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –preguntó luego.

―Supongo que sí. –contesté, sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera al frente.

―Dicen que por aquí hubo vampiros. ¿Es cierto? –preguntó él.

Me giré y le miré a los ojos. Castaños, al igual que su pelo.

―Lo es, si crees en ésas cosas. –le contesté.

Él sonrió.

―Por tu actitud, adivino que no te interesan mucho ésas leyendas. –supuso él.

―Te equivocas de cabo a rabo. –contrarié yo. ―Me encantan las historias de vampiros. –confirmé, con una sonrisa.

―Vaya, no me lo esperaba. –confesó él, sonriendo. ―Y… ¿me aconsejas que visite el palacio? Dicen que es increíblem…

―Ni se te ocurra visitarlo. –le prohibí inmediatamente.

―¿Por qué? –preguntó él, confuso.

―Porque… Para un amante del mundo vampírico como tú, ése castillo no merece la pena. ¿Has visitado Transilvania?

―No…

―¿Cómo pueden gustarte los vampiros si no has visitado Transilvania? –le recriminé. ―¿Y Nueva Orleans? ¿Y París? Son los lugares de Anne Rice…

―No he leído Anne Rice… -informó él.

Yo le miré con crítica en los ojos.

―Pues hasta que no te hayas leído todos los libros de Anne Rice, el de Bram Stoker y hayas visitado todos los lugares que se pronuncian en los libros, no vuelvas aquí. Y te voy a dar una orden más como buena fan vampírica: no vuelvas a Volterra nunca, sólo cuando seas un anciano profesional sobre el vampirismo: vuelve, y quédate. Aquí serás toda una autoridad.

Él torció la sonrisa, se levantó, y se retiró.

Bueno, había conseguido evitar una muerte. Cuando este chico esté preparado, siempre y cuando haga lo que le he dicho, y vuelva aquí, tendrá a los Vulturis bajo su mandato indirectamente.

Escuché un claxon a lo lejos. Me giré y vi un Opel Astra GTC negro que bajaba la ventanilla.

―No sé tu nombre. –me dijo el chico, con una sonrisa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

―Alba. ¿Y el tuyo?

―Daniel Wayman. –contestó, y a continuación, arrancó el coche y se perdió entre las pequeñas calles de la que ahora era mi casa: Volterra.

Tenía que recordar ése nombre. Daniel Wayman.

Suspiré. Ojalá pudiera hacer yo todo lo que le he mandado a Daniel hacer. Recuerdo que mi sueño de toda la vida ha sido viajar por todo el mundo, y especializarme en algún tema. Como Robert Langdon en "El Código Da Vinci". Es genial.

Me levanté del borde de la fuente y me dirigí a una calle estrecha. Anduve por ella hasta llegar a un cruce de tres calles, y tiré hacia la izquierda, y a la segunda salida, giré a la derecha. Allí había una librería muy bien equipada: además de librería, era biblioteca, con salas de estudio y cafetería. Parecía mentira que en un pueblo tan pequeño hubiera una librería así, pero es lo que tiene tener a unos vampiros dominando la ciudad. Pero, por descontado, la biblioteca del palacio de los Vulturis no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna biblioteca que existiera en este mundo. Clasificada por secciones, las cuales empezaban con libros del Antiguo Egipto y acababan con libros modernos, de mi tiempo. De la actualidad. Yo me pasaba horas en esa biblioteca, disfrutando de todos los libros, o de la mayoría. Había tantos… Por suerte, tenía toda la eternidad para leerlos… En teoría. A veces se me olvidaba que dentro de un mes y medio, más o menos, tendría que irme de aquí. Volver a mi mundo, donde no podría leer ni disfrutar de una eternidad, porque eso no existe en mi mundo. Todo forma parte de una fantasía, y en mi mundo, la fantasía no tiene espacio, y por eso ocupa las mentes de las personas: porque no tiene otro sitio en el que existir.

Plantada en la entrada de la librería, me había entretenido pensando en otro mundo. Moví la cabeza para despejarme y olvidar ésas ideas. Con la mente en blanco, entré en la librería.

―Oh, _buongiorno_, _miss__1_ Parker. –me saludó la dependienta que estaba detrás del mostrador, a mi derecha, en voz baja.

―_Buongiorno_, Sophie. ¿Han llegado todos? –le pregunté, en un susurro.

―Sí, están todos en la sala de siempre. –me contestó amablemente, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

―_Grazie_, Sophie. –le agradecí, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

Después me dirigí hacia delante, perdiéndome entre las estanterías llenas de libros, hasta llegar a una sala con la puerta y las paredes transparentes, pero que no dejaban que las voces llegaran a la biblioteca. Abrí la puerta y entré en la sala, sonriente.

―¡_Miss_ Alba! –exclamó uno de ellos, tirándose a mi cuello.

―Hola, Jack. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –le pregunté, recibiendo el abrazo.

―_Meglio, miss. Grazie._ –contestó él, apartándose de mí y volviendo a la mesa.

Las mujeres que los acompañaban se acercaron a mí, y me agradecieron lo que hacía por ellos, e insistieron una vez más de pagarme por el servicio que les ofrecía.

―No hace falta, de verdad. Si, justamente, dinero es lo que no me falta. –les dije, por milésima vez.

―Tampoco le falta humildad, _miss_ Parker. –remarcó una de ellas.

―_Grazie_ por lo que hace por nuestros hijos. –me agradeció otra.

―No hay de qué. –dije, con una sonrisa. ―Ahora váyanse, seguro que tienen mucho por hacer.

Ellas asintieron y salieron de la sala. Yo me fui a sentar en la silla que había delante de la mesa redonda, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados ya los cinco niños a los que daba clases de lectura y repaso de asignaturas escolares.

―¿Por dónde queréis que empecemos hoy? –pregunté.

―Yo tengo problemas con el análisis de frases. –contestó un niño rubio, Maximo.

―Muy bien, -definí. ―¿Quién más tiene problemas con el análisis de frases? –pregunté.

Dos de ellos alzaron la mano.

―Entonces empezaremos por el análisis –planeé. ―y después seguiremos por matemáticas. Maximo y Giulia ayudarán en matemáticas, como de costumbre. Jack y Boris, ¿podéis ayudar al análisis de frases? Sé que se os da muy bien la gramática.

Ellos asintieron y empezaron a ayudarse entre ellos. Básicamente, la clase se trataba de ayuda mutua, y así, los que ya sabían sobre un tema no se aburrían ni molestaban a los demás mientras yo explicaba, además de reforzar y hacerles estudiar aquello que ellos pensaban que no se les iba a olvidar. Por descontado, ellos no sabían que estudiaban, y era fácil que cooperaran porque enseñando a los demás, se sentían inteligentes e importantes, lo que reforzaba su autoestima.

Normalmente tenían asignadas unas asignaturas cada uno: Maximo y Giulia eran de números, y a Jack y Boris se les daban bien las letras. Angelica era la especialista en arte, pero últimamente, se había interesado por los números.

―¡_Miss_, _miss_! –me llamó Boris, alzando la mano.

―Dime, Boris. –contesté, acercándome a él.

―¿Cómo se llamaba el sujeto que está ahí pero no está escrito? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Alguien lo recuerda? –pregunté en general, alzando la cabeza. ―¿No? Pues se llama elipsis, Boris.

―¡Es verdad! Gracias, _miss_. –me agradeció, volviendo a escribir en la hoja de papel que compartía con Angelica.

Cuando acabé la clase con los niños, hojeé unos cuantos libros de arte, hasta que uno de ellos me convenció y lo compré. Me despedí de Sophie con un "_Fino a domani_"2 y salí de la librería.

Caminé ésas calles de nuevo, hasta llegar al palacio. Busqué mi balcón y, cuando lo encontré, me aseguré que no miraba nadie. Con la ayuda de las deformidades del muro, subí hasta llegar al balcón y tener los pies en una superficie plana. Con el libro de historia del arte en la mano, entré en la habitación y fui directa al estudio, donde coloqué el libro junto a los demás en la pequeña estantería. Me di la vuelta y empecé a desmontar la cama para meterme dentro.

―Así que, en realidad, ¿ibais a ver a niños? –preguntó una voz que me asustó.

Me di la vuelta hacia la voz de tal manera que el pelo siguió ésa dirección, estampándose contra mi rostro y quedando pegados a la mejilla algunos cabellos.

Oh, vaya. No recordaba el sentimiento que había dominado a Alec en una ocasión. Lo llamaría celos, pero es imposible que Alec sienta eso.

―Lo que yo haga no te incumbe. –le dije, girándome hacia la cama para seguir desmontándola.

―Se equivoca. Quienquiera que la vea…

―Alec, –le interrumpí yo. ―nadie me va espiando para cuestionarme, ¿vale? –dije, molesta. ―Así que baja un poco ésos humos.

―Señora, sólo intento…

―Ya vale. –le volví a interrumpir. ―Haré lo que quiera. Tú no me dominas, ¿sabes? Puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy una mujer libre.

―No lo es. Tiene una responsabilidad para con nosotros. No puede arriesgar a toda la guardia sólo por sus caprichos. –yo seguía deshaciendo la cama, sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que sentí presión en la muñeca. Alec me la apretaba mientras la sostenía en el aire.

―Alec, suéltame ya. –le ordené, exagerando el "ya".

―Use mi don contra mí. –me condicionó él.

―¿Pero a ti que te pasa con mi don? Lo usaré cuando quiera. Y si no me sueltas, acabarás mal. –le insistí.

―Le insisto porque es necesario que sepa cómo atacar.

―¿Pero por qué? Yo no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie. Todo se puede arreglar hablándolo…

―No, mi señora. La familia Cullen se ha educado como humanos, pero los demás no tienen, o tenemos, ése concepto. Todos sabemos que podemos luchar unos contra otros sin sufrir ningún daño, y nos aprovechamos de eso.

―¡Pero no hace falta torturarles!

―¡Es la única forma! ¡Sólo hacemos justicia! ¡Sólo miramos por los demás! ¿No lo ve, señora? Les matamos para proteger a toda nuestra especie. Si hablamos con ellos, lo único que conseguiríamos sería que nos creyesen débiles e intentasen apoderarse del control. Imagínese si lo llegan a lograr. ¡Sería la perdición de nuestra especie!

Él tenía razón. En realidad, los humanos hacían un procedimiento parecido con los delincuentes. Los metían en la cárcel durante unos años, pero después les sueltan. Y siempre he estado en contra de eso. Siempre he pensado en la justicia como recibir lo que se ha dado, y esos hombres ―violadores, asesinos, maltratadores, ladrones, estafadores, etc.― sólo habían dado dolor a una vida felizmente formada, y ellos, lo único que recibían, era una estancia en un lugar no muy acogedor. ¡Sólo eso! ¡Con las vidas que han destrozado!

Para mí, eso, no es justicia.

Pero la mano de Alec seguía en mi muñeca, apretando cada vez con más fuerza.

―Alec, suéltame. –le ordené una vez más.

―Use su don. Use su don contra mí.

―Ahora, Alec.

―Señora, use…

―¡Que me sueltes ya! –le grité.

Nos cruzamos las miradas amenazadoramente, hasta que él se rindió y me soltó.

En un segundo escaso, él desapareció, dejando que la puerta de la habitación se cerrase lentamente. Me quedé observándola, sin pensar en nada.

Suspiré y, por fin, me pude poner el pijama e irme a dormir.

1 Significa "señorita" en italiano.

2 "Hasta mañana" en italiano


	58. Desenfreno

**57. Desenfreno**

Al despertarme, me vestí con ropa cómoda ―unos tejanos rectos y anchos (es decir, entremedio de pitillo y campana); y una camiseta larga como un minivestido y de manga larga gris― y bajé a desayunar. Ya no comía en el salón, sino que me iba a un restaurante de aquí cerca, donde siempre había una mesa reservada para mí, por petición de Marco. Allí, hacía mis comidas y mis cenas, y los desayunos los hacía en un bar muy acogedor del centro de la plaza. Normalmente, comía un croissant de chocolate y un vaso de leche caliente, ya que era invierno. El camarero ya me conocía, y no tenía ni que pedir, ya que me lo traía directamente.

Después de desayunar, volví a mi lugar de residencia, donde, ya en mi habitación, seguí leyendo "El mercader de Venecia". Un libro que habla de la justicia. Una cosa con la que he tenido problemas, últimamente.

O desde que estoy aquí.

Sería más correcto decir esto último. Es más acertado.

Mientras leía, llegué a una parte, que discutía justamente lo que discutíamos ayer Alec y yo. Y la cita, dice así:

_Ya que exiges__justicia, ten por seguro que hoy aquí tendrás más de la que deseas._

Bueno, analizando la frase, puedo llegar a una pregunta filosófica, a mi vista.

¿Sería esta la justicia que yo siempre he idealizado? La justicia de este mundo, ¿es la perfecta?

La respuesta era obvia, pero muy difícil de aceptar. Una simple palabra, clara, decisiva.

Sí.

Cerré el libro y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama, aceptando mi derrota.

_Toc, toc, toc._

―¿Quién es? –pregunté, sin retirar mi rostro de la superficie de la cama.

―Alba. Hora de entrenar. –me ordenó la voz de Cayo, y se oyó la rapidez con la que se volvió a ir.

Suspiré.

Esto de entrenar no me gusta… ¡Quiero quedarme en la cama!

_No te mientas a ti misma, Alba. Sabes que no quieres ver a Alec porque te has dado cuenta que tiene razón._

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Subconsciente estúpido, cállate!

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí y me dirigí al salón, donde hacíamos el entreno.

Llegué con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, me dirigí al centro del salón y, cuando me hube detenido, cerré los ojos y inspiré. Luego, expiré lentamente. Abrí los ojos y levanté la vista, encontrándome con unos ojos más bien negros.

Genial. Ahora tenía que entrenar con un Alec sediento.

Me encanta mi vida.

Puff… Viva el sarcasmo.

Me agazapé en señal de ataque, y él hizo lo mismo. Los dos rugimos mientras nos lanzábamos para atacar al otro. Mediante movimientos rápidos, Alec consiguió cogerme del cuello y levantarme del suelo.

―¿Ha considerado lo que le dije? –me preguntó, mientras yo me relajaba y comprimía fuerzas.

Inspiré y le di una patada en el estómago. Él se despistó y aproveché para darle un puñetazo, mas otra patada. Con rapidez, me coloqué detrás de él y conseguí inmovilizarle colocándole los brazos de forma complicada y pegados a la espalda, estampándole contra el suelo.

―Sí, lo he considerado. –le contesté. ―Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo haya aceptado. –señalé, dándole un golpe en el rostro contra el suelo de mármol, a lo cual él gruñó, consiguiendo soltarse de mi bloqueo y cayendo encima de mí calculadamente.

Me cogió de las muñecas y me las fijó al suelo, al igual que las rodillas, ya que él colocó las suyas encima de las mías, de manera que no podía moverme ni defenderme de ningún modo.

―¿Y si la cogen así? –preguntó, acercando su boca a mi cuello.

―¡Eh! ¡Quítate! ¡Suéltame! –grité, asustada.

―Sólo puede deshacerme de mí si usa su don. –me insistió una vez más, susurrándomelo en la oreja como si jugara conmigo.

Acercó su boca a mi mandíbula, y sentí sus labios encima de mi piel.

―¡Alec! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame, ya!

Pero él siguió recorriendo el contorno de mi cara con sus labios.

Entonces, por un milagro, apareció la salida delante de mis ojos.

Me impulsé y le di un cabezazo, de manera que él quedó confuso y vulnerable, momento oportuno para deshacerme de él. De manera más bien cruel, le inmovilicé completamente en la pared, de manera que él quedara de cara a ella y, por detrás, le cogí las muñecas y las pegué a su espalda, y las rodillas las fijé a la pared con las mías.

Le cogí del pelo y le golpeé la cabeza contra el muro repetidas veces. Le cogí el rostro por las mejillas con una mano y le obligué a mirarme mientras le mantenía inmovilizado.

Tenía el rostro herido, la belleza característica de Alec se había esfumado. Ahora se reflejaba un Alec problemático, violento y con el rostro partido. Tenía la cara quebrada. Como si fuera mármol. Y lo que empeoraba ésa expresión eran los ojos completamente negros que poseía en ése momento. Parecía que iba a atacar en cualquier momento, y la acción de antes no ayudaba nada a que me mantuviera tranquila. Tenía miedo que se descontrolara. No sé qué pasará si consigue amarrarse a mi cuello y beber mi sangre, ya que al ser híbrida, aún corre sangre por mis venas.

Podía ser peligroso; y los líderes Vulturis se habían arriesgado demasiado, esta vez.

O al menos es lo que creo yo.

―No vuelvas a hacerme eso. –decreté, fijando mi mirada en los ojos que me miraban peligrosamente hambrientos. ―No tienes ningún derecho. ¿Me has entendido?

―Si es la única manera para que use su poder, seguiré haciéndolo. –a continuación, rugió, se deshizo nuevamente de mi agarre y, con una rapidez increíble, se situó detrás de mí y me rodeó el cuello con su mano.

Yo la retiré y me convertí en una mancha cuando corrí hacia la pared, sabiendo que Alec me seguiría. Cuando estuve literalmente encima de la pared, giré hacia mi derecha con rapidez, causando que Alec se golpeara fuertemente contra el muro, oyéndose así un crujido de hielo. Giré la cabeza bruscamente, y el pelo se estampó en mi rostro.

Increíble. Simplemente, magnífico.

Alec no estaba.

La respiración se me aceleró.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. La cogí, levanté el cuerpo y lo estampé contra el suelo.

Alec gruñó ante el pequeño dolor que le había causado el golpe. Pero se quedó ahí, quieto. Inmóvil.

―¿Alec? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté, preocupada.

No recibí contestación. Me estaba empezando a asustar, si no lo estaba ya.

―¿Alec? –pregunté una vez más, acercándome cuidadosamente.

Entonces se vio un borrón y sentí una mano rodeando mi cuello, de nuevo. Di un codazo y después un puñetazo en el rostro de Alec. Pude deshacerme de su mano y darle una patada en las piernas, de forma que cayó de nuevo al suelo.

―¡Ya estoy harto! –gritó, levantándose rápidamente.

Se plantó delante de mí, con pequeñas quebraduras por todo el rostro. Se le curaban rápido.

―Si no usa su don, puede morir. Así que será mejor que aprenda a usarlo de una vez.

―De acuerdo. Pero no contra ti. –establecí.

Se le tensó la mandíbula, y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Se quedó así unos segundos. Luego, con un chillido furioso, levantó el puño y lo acercó a mi rostro.

Se me giró la cara del impacto. A continuación, sentí dolor y calor en la mejilla izquierda.

Furiosa con Alec por haberme dado ése puñetazo, levanté yo el mío y lo dirigí a su rostro, pero él lo detuvo con la mano. Le pegué con la otra mano. Él me miró violentamente con ésos ojos hambrientos, y me dio otro puñetazo. Me lo hubiera dado si yo no me hubiera agachado, aprovechando para darle uno en el estómago.

Cuando iba a huir de allí, él me paró con el brazo extendido horizontalmente, y aprovechando la confusión, me pegó en la mejilla, y después en la otra, y luego en el estómago.

Dios mío… Esto dolía, y mucho…

Le di una patada, y otra, y un puñetazo.

Él me respondió con unos cuantos puñetazos en el rostro, y cuando ya estaba más bien rendida y derrotada, me dio una patada en el estómago. Me encogí por el dolor en éste. Ya estaba muy débil. ¿Seguro que Alec sabía lo que hacía?

Me cogió de sorpresa la mano alrededor del cuello.

Me levantó del suelo mientras sentía que me faltaba aire. Coloqué mis manos en la suya, intentando deshacer el agarre para que me soltara, pero él no cedió.

―¡Alec! –grité, ahogadamente, ya casi sin aire. ―Suéltame. –conseguí decir.

―Lo que ordene, señora. –dijo, pícaramente.

A continuación, cogió impulso y me lanzó contra la pared contraria, es decir, a unos cuantos, por no decir varios bastantes, metros lejos de él.

El golpe fue brutal.

Caí al suelo después del impacto. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía que no podía con mi propio cuerpo.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero conseguí levantar medio cuerpo del suelo con la ayuda de los brazos, con los codos flexionados.

Miré incrédula a Alec, quien me asustó por su expresión.

La respiración se me aceleró al darme cuenta que se estaba controlando algún impulso fuerte, muy fuerte.

Tenía la mirada clavada en un punto fijo. Algo en mi dirección.

De repente, me sentí algo correr por el lado derecho de mi rostro. Algo caliente. Sospechando ése impulso que controlaba a Alec, levanté la mano del suelo y la dirigí hacia mi rostro. La paseé por el lado derecho de éste, y volví a bajarla.

La respiración se me aceleró todavía más. Miré a Alec. Tenía el rostro irreconocible por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos, y los alerones de la nariz se le movieron.

Oh, no. Mierda.

A los híbridos nos corre la sangre por el cuerpo. No somos unos vampiros comunes. Por eso, las batallas entre ellos no son sangrientas. Ellos no tienen sangre circulando por sus venas.

Pero yo sí. Y acaba de descaminarse de su vena respectiva.

La sangre me empapaba el rostro.

―¡No, no, no, Alec! –grité, al verle correr hacia mí. ―¡Alec, no! ¡NO!

Entonces sentí que todo se evaporaba.

No sentí nada. Perdí la vista, el tacto, el olor, el sonido… Lo perdí todo.

El dolor desapareció, también. No podía saber lo que estaba haciendo Alec.

¿Se habría dado cuenta a tiempo? ¿Me estaría llevando a un hospital? ¿Ante la presencia de los Vulturis?

¿Y si no había despertado de su sed? ¿Y si me estaba matando en éste mismo instante?

No era posible saberlo. Ahora tendría que esperar. Esperar a ver la luz, como dicen algunos: antes de morir, las personas vemos una luz, a la que nos tenemos que dirigir.

O puede que para un híbrido fuera diferente. ¿Veríamos algo? ¿Lo descubriría yo? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?

Al menos, espero que los demás hayan sabido aprovechar éste tiempo sin mí. Y que lo hayan superado.

Quién no lo superará con facilidad será Aro. Yo era una pieza muy valiosa en su colección.

¿Matarán a Alec? ¿O ya lo tenían planeado? Sería una buena razón para dejarle a solas conmigo mientras está hambriento.

Pero eso no tiene sentido, la verdad…

De golpe, sentí un terrible dolor en el cuello. Era como si me estuviera consumiendo.

Oh, Dios… ¡Dios!

¡Cómo duele! ¡Dios mío!

Mis oídos reaccionaros y mi vista volvió. Pero el dolor no se iba.

Oh, Dios… ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Dios mío!

Chillé internamente para poder apaciguar un poco el dolor, pero no sirvió de nada. Ocurrió lo contrario.

Dolía terriblemente más.

¡Dios!

Vi un montón de colores borrosos, pieles blancas, cabellos morenos, pero todo era demasiado borroso. Se oían diversas conversaciones, pero no podía descifrar ninguna. Había demasiadas voces desesperadas y demasiados vampiros reunidos ante mis ojos.

Y entonces se me ocurrió algo para aliviarme el terrible dolor que me consumía lentamente.

Pensé en Alec y en su don. Cuando sentí el _click_ dentro de mí, controlé el don de manera que se aplicara a mí.

El dolor me desapareció por fin, al igual que las imágenes y las voces.

Estaba de nuevo en mi limbo, un estado extraño entre la vida y la muerte. La verdad que esto era bastante agradable. No me tenía que preocupar de nada ni de nadie. ¡Esto es el paraíso! ¿Y esto lo consideran peligroso? Bueno, sí. Si nos referimos a una batalla, es bastante… fastidia bastante, vamos a decir.

Uff… Se estaba hasta bien. A gusto. Sólo faltaría la playa, las palmeras y el coco con la pajita naranja. ¡Ah! Y, por supuesto, el paraguas del coco. Y el collar de flores tropicales al cuello. Eso sí que es el paraíso. ¡Ey! Se me ha ocurrido algo.

Si consigo salir de ésta, me iré de vacaciones al Caribe. O a Hawai. Lo prometo.

¡Tiene que ser un puntazo ir allí de vacaciones!

Puedo ir con mi familia… O con Jake… O con alguien… O sola. ¿No es un pecado, no?

¡Já! Decidido, voy a ir sola. Así me alejo un poco de los conflictos y del peligro. Porque, de una manera u otra, siempre que estoy con alguien, se estropea todo por un vampiro vengativo o un hombre lobo furioso.

Me notaba cansada. ¡Y tan cansada!: ya había empezado a idealizar unas vacaciones que no serían nunca posibles. No recordaba que dentro de… un mes escaso, Taylor vendría a buscarme.

_¡Bien, Alba! Pasarás el último mes de tu vida imaginaria al lado del chico que te ha intentado comer. ¡Felicidades!_

¡Ouch! ¡Cállate, subconsciente!

Sí, yo creo que esto ya es grave… Yo creía que _no_ era bipolar…

Como si cerrara los ojos, la oscuridad total cobró vida en mi mente, apagándolo todo. Mis ideas, mis esperanzas y mi subconsciente. Lo apagó todo, y envió el cerebro a pegar un ligero sueñecito.

O no tan ligero, después de todo.

_Duerme. Tú, duerme tranquila. Te esperaré hasta que despiertes. Te amo._

_Te pido que hagas algo por mí: sueña conmigo. Sueña que volvemos a estar juntos. Para siempre._


	59. Admiración

**58. Admiración**

Poco a poco, mi interior se fue despertando. Mis sentidos se activaron, y un tarareo surgió en mi mente.

Después de escuchar el tarareo un poco más, reconocí la melodía. Se trataba de una canción de un musical-parodia de Harry Potter. La canción se llama "Not alone", y la canta Darren Criss. Me encanta ésa canción.

Espérate un momento… ¿Quién puede tararear ésa canción?

No me imagino a Aro o a Marco viendo un musical de Harry Potter. Tampoco a Jane o Félix. No, definitivamente.

Pero, entonces… ¿Quién puede ser?

―Vamos, Alba. No me asustes más y despiértate ya. –me ordenó la voz que había estado tarareando.

Ésa voz… Es demasiado característica para que sea alguien más que…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, hasta abrirlos del todo.

―¿Tú? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué…? –pregunté, sin poderme creer lo que veía. ―¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? Es…

―Deja las preguntas. –me sugirió ella.

―Perdóname, pero tengo todo el derecho de preguntar, después de todo. –le recordé.

Ella hizo uno de sus pucheros.

―¡Qué demonios! ¡Estás bien! –exclamó de repente, abrazándome.

Yo le devolví el abrazo. Entonces sentí la añoranza. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin _ésos_ abrazos?

―Dios, Alice… ¡Te he echado de menos! –exclamé, feliz y apretándola más contra mí.

―¡Y yo! –dijo ella, separándose de mí. ―Bueno… supongo que querrás una…

―Explicación, sí. –la interrumpí.

―Está bien. –aceptó ella, bajando la cabeza. ―Empieza con las preguntas. –me tendió ella, alzando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

―Vale. ¿Por qué demonios Alec me ha atacado? –pregunté.

―Verás… Todo empieza el día en que viniste a rescatar a Jacob. –alcé las cejas y abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa. ―Mientras Alec te vigilaba y tú salvabas a Jacob, Demetri vino a hablar con nosotros. –¿Demetri fue a hablar con ellos…? ¿Cómo? ―Él nos avisó de lo que había pasado en Volterra. Nos explicó que Alec te salvó de la matanza porque te quería… disfrutar… él solo.

―¿Cómo? –pregunté, confusa.

―Parece mentira que viviendo tantos siglos… –dijo ella, desviando el tema.

―Alice…

Ella suspiró, resignada.

―Verás… Eres su… _tua cantante_…

―¿Cómo qué? –exclamé, incrédula.

―Por eso te salvó. Te quería… sólo para él.

―Por eso la tenía tomada conmigo. Quería comerme, pero soy familia de Cayo. ¡Dios mío! –no me podía creer lo que Alice me estaba contando.

Tantos años viviendo en este mundo y tenía que encontrar ésa estúpida cantante en mí… ¿Por qué me pasan a mí las cosas más raras del libro?

―Bueno, y nos lo explicó simplemente para que vigilásemos las decisiones de Alec. –siguió explicándome Alice. ―Aro, Cayo y Marco no te querían muerta, así que… Y aquí, también tomaron sus medidas de seguridad. Se aseguraron que Alec y tú pasarais tiempo juntos para que él se acostumbrase a tu olor, pero tuvieron un problema: gracias a tu escudo, ni él ni ningún otro podían olerte. Pero no sé que ha pasado hoy, que te has desprendido de tu escudo… ¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho?

―Bueno, es que… Estábamos entrenando… y… nos pusimos demasiado violentos. En un momento de sorpresa, mi don me falló y todo se fue a la deriva. Y además… La sangre corría su maratón por mi mejilla, así que…

―Eres patosa como tú sola. –indicó ella.

Yo sonreí, al igual que Alice.

―¿Y cómo está Aro? –pregunté.

―No lo sé, –contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. ―está hablando con Carlisle…

―¡Eh! Espera. –le interrumpí. ―¿Carlisle? ¿Carlisle está aquí? –pregunté, incrédula.

―Sí, –respondió ella, con toda naturalidad. ―está en el salón con los líderes Vulturis y con Edward.

―¿Edward? –pregunté, estando segura de no haber entendido bien.

―Sí. Ya sabes, para controlar la opinión de los demás líderes, aunque con Jasper ya tengan suficiente…

―Espera, espera. ¿Jasper también?

―Ugh… Sí.

―¡Alice! –la regañé, sin poderme creer que hubiera traído a todos ellos con ella sólo para rescatarme de Alec. Porque… habían venido para eso, ¿verdad…? ―Alice, ¿de qué demonios está hablando Carlisle con los líderes?

―Hum… Bueno, esto… ¡Qué suerte más tremenda que estés viva, ¿eh? –exclamó ella, evitando así contestar a mi pregunta.

―Alice… –la regañé yo.

―Mucha suerte, sí. Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, es muy posible que no te hubieras podido salvar…

―¡Alice! ¡No cambies de tema! Contéstame, por favor. –le pedí yo.

Ella suspiró.

―¿No es obvio? –preguntó. ―Están pactando tu vuelta a casa.

―¿Qué? –exclamé, incrédula. ―Alice, ¿cómo has podido? –le recriminé.

―Tranquila, Alba. Carlisle y los demás saben controlar la situación.

―Espera… No me digas que han venido más personas, además de Edward y Jasper.

―Bueno…

―¿Bueno? Alice, ¿quién más ha venido?

―Embry se ha puesto muy pesado, más que Jacob. Bueno, básicamente porque tu novio sabía que, si venía, iba a matar a todos los que estuvieran en la sala en el momento que te encontráramos… Y Rosalie tampoco ha venido porque alguien se tenía que quedar con Nessie…

―Eh, alto ahí. Si Nessie no tiene más posibilidad que quedarse con Rose, entonces Bella…

―Está aquí, sí. También ha venido Benjamin…

―¡Benjamin! Pero, Alice… ¿Has puesto un anuncio para que te acompañasen o qué?

―Lo siento…

―¿Y por qué pactáis mi vuelta a casa sin mí? –pregunté, dándome cuenta del hecho.

―Hum…

Me levanté de la cama y con rapidez me dirigí al armario. Cuando iba a abrirlo para vestirme ―ya que la ropa que llevaba estaba manchada de sangre―, Alice se puso en medio.

―¡Alice!

―He traído ropa. –se excusó ella.

―¿Has traído ropa? –ella asintió feliz. ―No me la pienso poner. Quiero ir con mi ropa. –me quejé.

―¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Has estado demasiado tiempo sin mis consejos sobre moda!

―Alice, no es el momento… ¡Eh! Lo haces para entretenerme… –dije, recapacitando.

Rápidamente, me dirigí a la puerta de salida, pero ella se puso en medio.

―¡Alice! ¡No me entretengas más! –le pedí.

―¡No bajarás así! ¿Quieres que los líderes Vulturis y la guardia que espera en la puerta del salón te ataquen?

―¡Pero…!

―¡Nada de excusas! Ponte el conjunto que te he traído, es bonito.

―Te odio. –dije, dándome la vuelta para vestirme con la ropa que _ella_ me había traído.

Cuando estuve vestida, Alice no tuvo más remedio que dejarme salir de allí. Corriendo, llegué a la puerta del salón, custodiada por la guardia. Me dejaron pasar sin problemas, al contrario que Alice.

―¿Quieres decir que es buena idea? –me preguntó, poniéndose delante de la puerta.

―Alice, apártate de ahí.

―Pero puede que…

―Alice Cullen, apártate. –le ordené.

Ella asintió resignada.

Abrí la puerta de un manotazo y entré en la estancia. Alice entró detrás de mí.

Los dos clanes estaban en el centro de la habitación, tratándose como iguales. Cosa rara en los Vulturis, sobre todo en Cayo.

―No permitiré que pactéis algo sobre mí sin estar yo presente. –establecí, mirando todos los rostros allí reunidos. ―No soy un títere, ni una muñeca que podáis compartir y controlar. Soy una persona que toma sus propias decisiones, y si yo quiero morirme aquí por culpa de Alec, al menos es mi voluntad. No tenéis derecho a decidir mi futuro. Aprenderé de mis propios errores, para conseguir ser mejor persona. Pero no podré hacerlo si no me dejáis equivocarme. No quiero que me protejáis. Y si lo hacéis, al menos avisadme del peligro que estoy corriendo. No me dejéis en la ignorancia. Dejadme ser independiente. –suspiré, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. ―Ahora no puedo hacer nada para evitar esta conversación, así que decidme: ¿qué habéis decidido? –pregunté, alzando la cabeza al preguntar esto último.

Carlisle miró a Aro, y éste le devolvió el gesto. Los dos suspiraron y Carlisle fue quien me contestó:

―Habíamos decidido llevarte con nosotros de vuelta a Forks, y si alguna vez ellos te necesitaran, requerirían tu presencia, sólo durante ésa misión. Pero la decisión final la tienes tú. –añadió.

Miré aleatoriamente a Carlisle y Aro, sintiendo el peso de sus miradas además de las de los demás, a los cuales no les había dirigido todavía la mirada.

Sentí una decisión demasiado pesada a mis espaldas, aunque en realidad no fuera tan pesada. Sólo era una decisión más.

Suspiré tranquila, relajada.

―Está bien. Pensaba que la cosa sería más radical. –me sinceré, mirando fijamente a Carlisle. ―Si me permites, Carlisle, me gustaría despedirme de alguien antes de irme. –solicité.

―Claro, claro. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. –me permitió él, con un asentimiento de cabeza y una cálida sonrisa.

Yo le devolví el gesto y me dirigí al portón que separaba el salón del pasillo. Antes de salir de la habitación, me di la vuelta y miré a Cayo.

―Quema los libros que escribió Lucía. Es lo mejor que podéis hacer con ellos. –dije, sintiéndome liberada y mucho más relajada.

Si no había historia escrita, no había un destino al que dirigirse, y por lo tanto, lo que haga o deje de hacer yo no afectará a la historia.

Me volví a dar la vuelta, encontrándome con toda la guardia observándome atentamente. Les dediqué una ligera sonrisa, a lo que me respondieron de una manera que nunca hubiera creído posible.

La guardia sólo se inclinaba ante los líderes Vulturis, ante nadie más. Aro, Cayo y Marco se lo tenían prohibido.

Félix, a mi derecha, fue el primero. Se arrodilló con una rodilla en el suelo y otra levantada, utilizándola así para apoyar su brazo.

Me sentí alagada. Me costaba respirar con normalidad.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y vi a Demetri imitar a Félix. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lado derecho del pasillito que formaba la guardia, y me encontré con la misma postura, adoptada ahora por Heidi. Toda la guardia fue adoptando ésa misma posición a medida que yo avanzaba. Llegué hasta Jane, que no apartó los ojos de mí, pero éstos no denotaban odio, ni envidia, ni furia. Expresaban aceptación. Un sentimiento que nunca esperé encontrar en sus ojos.

―Eres la mejor, Jane. –le dije, sintiendo verdadera admiración por ella.

Una admiración que nadie entiende, ni entenderá, excepto ella y yo.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

―Lo sé. –me contestó, bajando la cabeza a continuación: una reverencia.

Lo que sentí no se puede expresar de ninguna manera. Jane había aprendido a respetarme, pero también a aceptarme como más poderosa que ella.

Seguí andando con una felicidad que no había imaginado nunca que sentiría. Al llegar a recepción, Bianca también se arrodilló.

¡Oh, sí! Se me había olvidado mencionar que Gianna tuvo un final… no muy agradable. Y, como es de suponer, tuvieron que contratar a otra secretaria. Y para eso, requirieron mi ayuda: adopté el don de Eleazar para encontrar a algún humano "útil". Bianca podía mover objetos con la mente. Bueno, actualmente no podía controlar el don: Aro quería esperar a que cumpliera los dieciocho para transformarla. Oh, y no hace falta preocuparse por su familia: ellos se han ido de Volterra y la han dejado a cuidado de los Vulturis. Está a salvo.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta de salida, vi a Alec aparecer por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Me detuve. Él me miró con arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero sólo en sus ojos. El resto del cuerpo expresaba la frialdad de siempre. Desvió la mirada de mis ojos varias veces, hasta que parece que encontró el punto que no le hacía sentirse culpable. Sí: me estaba pidiendo perdón a través de sus ojos, ahora plenamente rojos.

Se arrodilló como todos los demás habían hecho, y yo avancé hacia él. Cuando estuve en frente, me detuve, le miré sin girar mi cuerpo, y le acaricié el pelo con la mano. Giré el cuerpo hacia él, agaché la cabeza y le besé entre la cabellera. Después salí del palacio.

Anduve por las calles, recorriendo el camino de siempre. Al llegar, abrí la puerta, saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza y entré en la habitación.

―¡_Miss_ Alba! Ya pensábamos que no iba a venir. –dijo una de las madres al verme.

―Lo sé, y tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre ello. –todas me miraron expectantes, y todos los niños atendieron desde sus mesas. ―Debo irme. Me reclaman en otro lado.

―Pero… ¿Y ahora nosotros qué hacemos si tenemos alguna duda? –preguntó Maximo.

Yo le miré y le sonreí cálidamente. Me agaché y le dije que viniera, a lo que él hizo caso. Cuando lo tuve delante de mí, le toqué la punta de la nariz con la yema de mi dedo.

―Que yo me vaya no significa que todo esto se acabe, Maximo. Podéis seguir viniendo y ayudaros entre vosotros.

―¿Y si tenemos dudas? –preguntó Angelica.

Yo la miré, y después miré a todos los demás. Todos tenían la misma expresión de tristeza.

―Venid todos. –dije, abriendo los brazos para abrazarles.

Todos vinieron, y yo les rodeé con mis brazos.

―Escuchadme bien. –les dije, separándome de ellos. ―Os propongo un nuevo reto. –a todos se les iluminó el rostro. ―Quiero que no dejéis de venir aquí, que no dejéis de ayudaros. Y si tenéis dudas que no podéis resolver, os propongo que busquéis en la biblioteca. Que Sophie os ayude a encontrar los libros que pueden ayudaros. Yo, a cambio, os prometo que vendré a veros, y a comprobar que seguís viniendo aquí. ¿Hacemos el trato?

Todos exclamaron un "sí" apasionado y me volvieron a abrazar. Yo les di un beso a cada uno en la cima de la cabeza, y me despedí de las madres, las cuales me agradecieron infinitas veces lo que había hecho por sus hijos.

Me despedí de ellos y, al salir del cuarto, me despedí de Sophie como si me despidiera de una amiga.

Volví al palacio, donde los Cullen me esperaban ya en la puerta.

―Oh, Alba. –expresó Bella al verme, dirigiéndose a mí para abrazarme.

Yo recibí el abrazo gustosa. De verdad necesitaba uno de sus abrazos.

―Te he echado de menos. –me confesó, retirándose y besándome en la mejilla.

―Me alegro que estés bien, después de todo. –dijo Edward, viniendo a mí también para abrazarme.

―Gracias, Ed. –le agradecí.

Él se retiró besándome en la frente. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de respirar cuando Embry me abrazó por la cintura alzándome del suelo. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Cuando me dejó en el suelo, colocó sus manos en mi espalda sin dejar de abrazarme, y yo no solté su cuello.

―Te quiero, Al. –me confesó, besándome al lado del ojo.

―Y yo. –le dije, separándome de él y dedicándole mi más cálida sonrisa. ―¿Y Jasper? –pregunté, al darme cuenta que no estaba entre nosotros.

―Ha ido a buscar el coche. –me contestó Carlisle, acercándose a mí y besándome la frente mientras Embry mantenía nuestras manos unidas.

Un Mercedes Todoterreno se acercó a nosotros, parándose a escasos centímetros. Todos empezaron a abrir puertas y a entrar en el vehículo. Al entrar, apreté cariñosamente el hombro de Jasper, y él me apretó dulcemente la mano. Me senté detrás, al lado de la ventana y de Embry. Éste no me había soltado la mano aún, y dudaba que lo hiciera durante el trayecto de la vuelta a casa. A mi verdadera casa.


	60. Ronda dos: realize

**59. Ronda dos: **_**realize**_

No me equivoqué. Embry no me soltó la mano en todo el viaje.

De nuevo en el Todoterreno, de camino a casa de los Cullen, nos habíamos sentado como al salir de Volterra. Con las palmas de las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, Embry empezó a contarme el estado de toda la familia.

―Si todos están bien, –empecé a decirle, después de que acabara de hablar él. ―¿por qué tienes esa cara tan… desacorde?

Él suspiró, y alzó la mano libre para acariciarme la mejilla.

―Los padres de Nat han recibido una invitación a unas fiestas familiares, y se van tres meses a Las Vegas.

―¿Tres meses? ¿A Las Vegas? –repetí, sorprendida. ―Pero… ¿se han ido ya?

―¡No! Se irán dentro de un mes.

―Oh, ya… –apreté su mano ligeramente para darle ánimos.

―Necesitaba contártelo. Tarde o temprano, hubiera explotado si no estuvieras aquí ahora. –me confesó él.

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa y le abracé rodeándolo por el cuello.

―También hay nuevas sobre Charlie. –informó Bella, cuando Embry y yo nos separamos.

―¿En serio? –pregunté, alegrándome por él.

―Sí. Sue y él han hecho oficial lo suyo. –dijo ella, sonriendo.

―Oh, ¡Dios mío! Eso es genial. Por fin Charlie tendrá su oportunidad para rehacer su vida. –exclamé, contenta. ―_Wait a hot second __1_. –siempre había deseado decir eso. ―Eso quiere decir que… ¿Seth y tú pasáis a ser… hermanos?

―Hum… Sí. –contestó ella, con las cejas fruncidas. ―También paso a ser hermana de Leah. Así que…

―Pero entonces… Renesmee y Seth… ¡son sobrina y tío! –exclamé, ante tal lío amoroso-familiar.

―No, técnicamente no. –dijo Edward. Al ver mi cara de incomprensión, siguió argumentando. ―Para Charlie, Renesmee es mi sobrina.

―Oh. Es cierto. –me sinceré.

Edward rió.

―¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? –pregunté.

―Sólo que olvidaba tu inocencia, y ahora me doy cuenta que la extrañaba.

Yo sonreí.

―Y yo ya empezaba a olvidarme de que había un idioma mucho menos barroco fuera del palacio. –dije, y todos rieron ante mi no-falta de humor en cualquier situación, como una vez había dicho Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Jasper aparcó en el garaje, y cuando hubo detenido el coche, todos salimos de él. Embry, por supuesto, todavía no me había soltado. Salimos del garaje y es cuando levanté la mirada del suelo para dirigirla a la casa. La observé mientras caminaba, y comprobé que nada había cambiado desde que me fui. Sonreí al aceptarlo.

Embry tiró de mí para llamarme la atención, a lo cual le dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos. Éstos denotaban calidez, la que me tranquilizó aún más.

Empecé de nuevo a caminar mientras él me guiaba. Entramos todos juntos en la casa, y con sorpresa, observé que no había nadie en el salón.

―Vamos, tienes que concentrarte. Bloquea sus golpes. –oí decir a una voz femenina.

Seguí la dirección de ésa voz, sin soltar a Embry. Llegué a la puerta trasera de la casa, la que daba al jardín. Me asomé y vi a Zafrina, Emmett y Jacob.

―Vale, estoy listo. –dijo Jacob.

Zafrina se centró en él como si le aplicase su don.

―Ahora, Emmett. –ordenó ella.

Emmett se acercó a Jake y pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos, pero Jacob ni se inmutó. Se colocó delante de él y empezó a dar repetidos golpes al pecho de Jacob, pero los golpes eran bloqueados por los brazos de Jacob colocados en forma de equis sobre su pecho, hasta que Emmett decidió darle en el estómago.

―¡Embry! –exclamé susurrando yo. ―¿Qué hacen? –pregunté, girándome hacia él.

―Entrenarse contra el don de ése tal Alex. –me respondió él.

―Alec. Es Alec, no Alex. –le corregí.

―Va, lo que sea. –dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia el jardín.

―Pues toca sorpresita. –susurré.

Los tres se habían vuelto a posicionar: Zafrina le aplicaba su don a Jake, él estaba indefenso y Emmett a punto de darle otro puñetazo. Pensé en Chelsea/Renata y apliqué el escudo físico en Jacob.

Emmett impulsó el puño hacia atrás y después dio con toda su fuerza, pero sin tocar la piel de Jacob.

―¿Has sido tú? –preguntó Embry.

Yo sólo sonreí pícaramente.

―¿Pero qué…? Zafrina, basta. –ordenó Emmett.

Ella le hizo caso y dejó a Jake, que estaba sorprendido.

―¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el hombre lobo.

―Mira lo que ocurre. –dijo Emmett, dándole otro puñetazo que no sirvió de nada.

―Pero esto… –murmuró Jacob.

―Sólo Chelsea/Renata tiene este don –informó Zafrina. ―Pero no creo que haya venido a visitarnos, la verdad.

―Yo tampoco lo creo. –coincidió Emmett. ―Pero… No sólo puede tener Chelsea ése don.

―¿Qué? –preguntó Jacob, confuso. ―Pero… Si siempre decís que dos chupasangres no pueden tener el mismo don…

―A no ser que tengas el don de poseer otro don. –descubrió por fin Emmett.

―Alba. –coincidió Jake.

Apreté la mano de Embry y, por primera vez en todo este viaje, me desprendí de su mano y salí al jardín.

Emmett se dio la vuelta hacia mí, siendo así el primero en verme.

―¡Alba! –exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando llegó a mí, me dio su característico abrazo de oso. Al soltarme, me agarró la cara con las manos y me besó en la frente. Después vino Zafrina y me abrazó brevemente. Cuando se retiró, sólo vi los ojos castaños que me miraban expectantes.

Él desvió los ojos hacia el suelo, e inspirando, volvió a mirarme.

―Siempre. Siempre te escapas de mi protección, de la seguridad que te ofrezco. ¿Por qué?

Hice una mueca con la boca, y después sonreí.

―Supongo que me gusta ser independiente. –contesté.

Él sonrió y corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Recibí su abrazo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él comenzó a dar vueltas mientras me abrazaba, hasta que se detuvo. Estábamos a sólo dos centímetros. Sentía todas las miradas encima de nosotros. Los dos sabíamos lo que esperaban, y los dos decidimos hacerles esperar.

―¡Queréis besaros ya! –ordenó gracioso Emmett.

Jake y yo reímos y después él colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me acercó a él hasta pegar nuestros labios en un beso.

Todos aplaudieron detrás de nosotros.

Cuando nos separamos, le besé en la mejilla.

―¿Y las chicas? –pregunté, dándome cuenta que faltaban Esme, Rosalie y Ness.

―Oh… Se han ido de compras para… ya sabes, despejarse. –me contestó Emmett.

―Oh, ya. –expresé yo. ―¿Ness ha crecido mucho?

―Pues la verdad –empezó Carlisle. ―es que en este último mes ha experimentado un crecimiento muy acelerado.

Mientras Carlisle explicaba esto, todos habíamos empezado a entrar en la casa.

―¿Muy acelerado? –repetí. ―¿Y se sabe por qué?

―Sí, creo que en la última semana lo averigüé. –me contestó Carlisle.

―Eso no nos lo habías comunicado, Carlisle. –señaló Edward.

―Tienes razón, hijo, y lo lamento. Pero estábamos pendientes de las visiones de Alice… –Edward asintió y dejó a Carlisle explicarse. ―Creo que el crecimiento se acelera siempre que está nerviosa: durante el embarazo, en el momento que empezó a sentir que podía matar a Bella, su crecimiento se aceleró, provocando un nacimiento prematuro. Con la marcha de Alba, –continuó, al ver los rostros de comprensión. ―ella sintió que en parte era su culpa, y cuando supimos del peligro que corría Alba en Volterra, ella empezó a crecer desmesuradamente.

―¿Ha crecido tan desmesuradamente? –pregunté. Todos asintieron. ―Entonces… ¿cuántos años aparenta? Cuando me fui, aparentaba sólo cinco…

―Súmale cinco más. –aconsejó Jasper.

―¿Aparenta diez años? –pregunté, sorprendida.

Todos afirmaron.

Diez años… Me parece increíble.

―¿Se han llevado tu Porsche, Alice? –preguntó Edward de repente.

―Es posible. ¿Por qué? –contestó la aludida.

―Porque tu Porsche acaba de establecerse en el garaje. –contestó Edward.

Oí los pasos de tres personas andar hacia la casa, subir las escaleras y entrar en la casa, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Todos se pusieron delante de mí para taparme, justo en el momento que Esme miraba hacia nosotros.

―¡Carlisle! –exclamó Esme. ―Cielo… ¿cómo ha ido en Volterra? –preguntó, acercándose a su marido.

Rosalie y Ness se acercaron cogidas de las manos. Aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir sus acciones.

―Bien. –contestó el doctor. ―Alba está bien. –al oír eso, las tres expiraron de alivio.

―Pero… ¿se ha quedado allí? ¿Se ha quedado en Volterra? –preguntó Rosalie, incrédula.

―No exactamente. –le contestó Carlisle.

Entonces se apartó. Jasper y Emmett repitieron la acción, después Edward y Embry, y luego Jake. Vi el rostro de Esme volver a la felicidad, y al de Rose volver a la tranquilidad.

Esme se acercó y me abrazó, retirándose con un beso en la frente. Rosalie también me abrazó, pero más fuerte que Esme. Cuando Rose se hubo retirado, pude ver por fin a mi niña.

Había crecido, sin duda alguna. Tenía el pelo más largo y más rizado, y era más alta: ya me llegaba por la altura de mi estómago. Le dediqué una sonrisa, y a continuación me agaché con los brazos abiertos. Ella corrió hacia mí y me rodeó el cuello, abrazándome. Yo la levanté en brazos devolviéndole el abrazo.

―¡Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! –canturreé.

―¡Te he echado de menos, Alba! –exclamó ella.

Retiré su rostro de mi cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

―Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre. –le dije, acariciándole el pelo con cuidado.

―Y a mí me siguen encantando tus ojos. –me confesó.

Yo sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla; luego la dejé en el suelo.

Y en ése momento me di cuenta que me había hablado todo este rato sin usar su don.

―Sólo contigo habla sin usar su don. –me explicó Edward, quien había leído mi mente en un descuido. ―Cree que si te habla a través de las imágenes, tú le contestarás de igual forma, por lo tanto no escuchará tu voz. –fruncí el ceño al oír esto último, extrañada.

―Me encanta cómo suena tu voz, –me explicó Renesmee. ―pero no supera a la de mamá. –dijo, sonriéndole a su madre.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y fue hacia su hija para besarle la mejilla.

―Gracias, _mi Ness_. ¿Ya vas al colegio? –le pregunté, por curiosidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, causando que sus ricitos hicieran el efecto muelle mientras se movían de lado a lado.

―El abuelo me da clases, y papá me ha dicho que hasta que no sea lo suficientemente grande, no iré al colegio. ¡Tío Emmett dice que iré al mismo colegio que todos vosotros! Será interesante.

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

Suspiré. Era la hora de hacerlo.

Ya les había visto a todos, pero me faltaba alguien. Alguien a quien no dije nada, y además se enterarse más tarde. Alguien a quien, a pesar de lo mucho que quiero a Embry, Jacob y los Cullen, considero lo más importante de mi vida.

―Ve. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí. –me dijo Edward, quien de nuevo había leído mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta.

―Gracias. –le agradecí, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Besé a Jacob en la mejilla, y después fui hacia Embry. Le acaricié con el dorso de la mano y después le abracé.

―_T'estimo_. –le susurré.

―¿Qué? –murmuró él.

Sonreí en su cuello.

―Significa "te quiero" en catalán.

Él me besó en el cuello y después me separé de él, y salí de la casa.

Se lo había hecho pasar realmente mal a Embry muchas veces, y no había estado ahí cuando me necesitó. Se lo debo. Se lo debo todo. Le debo mi vida, mi salvación, mi valor, mi amor…

_Dios… Hoy estás sentimental, ¿eh?_

Ni que lo jures.

Empecé a correr a través del bosque, dirigiéndome hacia mi destino. Cogí un camino distinto esta vez, que creí un atajo. Al poco tiempo de estar corriendo, me topé con una casa en el límite del bosque. Me paré, la miré y suspiré. Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, a una ventana. Por la que tantas veces me había escapado con ayuda de hombres lobo o vampiros, y por la que habían entrado Edward, Embry y Jacob. Y, en una ocasión, también Emmett.

Dios mío… Aquella vez, parece tan lejana en mis recuerdos…

Me moví un poco hacia mi izquierda y empecé a caminar para poder dar la vuelta a la casa. Al llegar a la carretera, giré a mi derecha. Avancé y giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha para quedar frente a la casa.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Ronda dos: contarles que tenemos un antepasado vampiro.

Recuerdo de la ronda uno: contarles que soy una híbrida.

¿Cuál será la tercera? ¿Aceptarán siquiera la segunda?

Algún día tendré un infarto.

1 _A Very Potter Musical_: acto 1, parte 11


	61. Admitir la verdad: qué gran paso

**60. Admitir la verdad: qué gran paso**

_Ding, dong_.

El timbre resonó en la casa al darle al botón. Esperé dos minutos pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta, pero no lo hicieron.

Extrañada, giré el pomo de la puerta, dándome cuenta de que estaba abierta. Entré en casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Todo estaba oscuro, la luz no entraba en la residencia.

Qué extraño.

Seguí avanzando por la casa, lentamente y mirando hacia todas direcciones. Fui al comedor y me asomé un poco hacia el sofá y la televisión.

―¡Aaaaaaah! –escuché gritar, lo cual también me asustó a mí, causando que yo también chillara.

A los pocos segundos, aquello era un concierto de gritos asustados.

De golpe, se encendió una luz.

Me faltaba el aire y respiraba rápido, con una mano en mi tórax para intentar calmarme, pero el susto había sido brutal.

―Dios mío, qué susto… –susurré.

―¿Alba? –Oí preguntar a mi padre. ―¡Dios, Alba! ―exclamó luego, dirigiéndose a mí para abrazarme, seguido de todos los demás.

―Por Dios… ¿Pero qué hacéis con las luces apagadas? –pregunté, mientras la respiración se me regulaba y dejaba de abrazar a mi padre para abrazar a mi madre.

―Lo siento, estábamos viendo una película de miedo. –me explicó mamá.

―Ah, entiendo. –expresé.

Después de saludarlos a todos, empezaron las preguntas.

―¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? –preguntó mi padre, alegre.

―¿Has hecho muchas fotos? –quiso saber mi madre.

―¿Qué ciudades y monumentos has visitado? –preguntó Marc.

―¿Qu-qu-qué? –pregunté, confusa.

¿Por qué me preguntaban sobre mi viaje? ¿Cómo sabían ellos que había viajado? ¿Y por qué demonios estaban contentos?

―El viaje. Bueno, Edward y Alice nos lo contaron.

―Edward… y Alice. –repetí, empezando a comprender.

―Sí. Nos dijeron que necesitabas alejarte por un tiempo de todo este mundo, y que te fuiste de viaje por Europa. –relató mi madre.

―Ya… Claro, sí, el viaje. –dije, disimulando. ―Pues… la verdad es que no. No he hecho ninguna foto. Y sí, he visto muchos monumentos y obras de arte. Ha sido un viaje fantástico. –mentí, o no del todo. ―¿Qué película estabais viendo? –pregunté, para desviar el tema.

―_Saw seis_. –respondió Marc.

―Oh, Dios… No la soporto. Y además, ésa estaba censurada… –objeté yo.

―Internet hace milagros. –dijo David.

Sonreí, y acabé optando por ver la película con todos ellos.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, haciendo cosas variadas, pero siempre dentro de casa. Juegos de mesa, películas, videojuegos… A la hora de la cena, probamos en hacer un plato distinto, y todos juntos. Salió una cena riquísima.

A la hora de irse a la cama, todos nos despedimos con un "buenas noches", y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Antes de entrar en el mío, mi madre se acercó a mí y me hizo un cuestionario.

―Cariño… No entiendo por qué te fuiste. –me confesó.

―Bueno, tenía ganas de ver Europa… –mentí.

―Pero lo podrías haber hecho cuando hubiéramos vuelto…

―¿Qué? –pregunté, confusa.

―No sé, cariño. Si hacías un viaje, deberías haberlo hecho con Jacob. Cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, ya no le tendrás a tu lado y podrás visitar Europa sola. No entiendo por qué lo has hecho.

―Bueno… Quería conocer a vampiros europeos, y en nuestro mundo no puedo hacer eso. –me excusé.

―Podrías haber ido con Jacob, igualmente. –contrarrestó ella.

―Mamá… Lo hecho, ya está hecho, ¿vale? Y además, me iré de luna de miel con él…

―Si piensas casarte. –completó ella.

―¿Cómo? –pregunté, pillada por sorpresa.

―Cielo, si quisieras casarte con Jacob, la boda estaría comenzando a organizarse. Y ni siquiera has consultado una página de Internet sobre vestidos de novia. –miré al suelo avergonzada de que mamá tuviese razón. No tenía planeada la boda con Jake, y tampoco tenía pensado planearla. ―De verdad que no te entiendo, Alba. Primero le ilusionas, le das esperanzas aceptando casarte con él. Después te vas, dejándole solo, y por supuesto no tienes pensado casarte con él. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si lo hubieras dejado lo vuestro. Le harías menos daño. –suspiró, resignada. ―No hay nada que hacer contigo. Le vas a hacer daño de todas formas, así que… Buenas noches. –se despidió, sin ni siquiera darme el beso de buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome la peor persona de la Tierra.

Entré a mi habitación y me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Oí un dulce golpe en el suelo al dejar de sujetar el pomo.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que era la primera vez que, al oír el familiar ruido, no me asustaba.

―Hola, Embry. –saludé, sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta.

―Hola. –me saludó él, murmurando.

Me di la vuelta y le vi ahí plantado, enfrente de la ventana, con el torso desnudo como de costumbre y sonriendo ligeramente. Se acercó a mí, me cogió de las manos y me miró sonriendo ampliamente.

Yo torcí la sonrisa, extrañada que sonriera así.

―¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Fue su turno para torcer la sonrisa.

―Tenías razón. Siempre la has tenido… y yo nunca te he escuchado. –lo último lo dijo borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Fruncí el ceño dejando de sonreír.

―¿De qué hablas? –pregunté, preocupada y colocándole una mano en su mejilla.

Él volvió a sonreír y levantó la mano que le había quedado libre hacia la mano que tenía yo colocada en su mejilla.

―Se lo dije a mi madre.

La sonrisa se me volvió a dibujar en el rostro, y esta vez era bien amplia.

―¡Dios mío, Embry! –exclamé, pero en voz baja para no despertar a mi familia. ―¡Eso es genial! –volví a exclamar, tirándome a su cuello para abrazarle.

Él rodeó mi torso, colocando sus manos en mi espalda.

―Bueno, y… –empecé, retirándome de él. ―¿cómo reaccionó? –pregunté.

―Tal y como tú dijiste. –me contestó, con una sonrisa. ―Me dijo que se pensaba que me pasaba algo más grave, y no quería hablar con ella, no confiaba en ella y ya no la quería… Fue un alivio para ella saberlo.

―Dios, Embry… ¡Es genial! Es magnífico… –decía yo, totalmente alucinada y muy feliz por mi mejor amigo.

―Sí, y todo gracias a ti y a tu familia.

―Ah, ¿sí? –pregunté, por el añadido final.

―Sí. Durante tu ausencia, ellos quisieron hablar conmigo sobre esto, y me convencieron un poco más. –me explicó él. ―Pero fuiste tú la razón final. Me repetí tu discurso en la cabeza mil veces, y decidí probar.

Negué con la cabeza, transmitiendo que no tenía remedio alguno. Amplié mi sonrisa y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para besarle en la mejilla repetidas veces.

―Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. –dijo, mientras seguíamos abrazados.

―¿No se lo habías contado a nadie? –pregunté.

―No voluntariamente. –al principio me costó pillarlo, pero después lo entendí: su manada le había leído el pensamiento.

―Embry, no puedes depender así de mí… –le aconsejé, teniendo presente en la cabeza el discurso de mi madre de hace un rato.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó él, confundido.

―Porque no está bien… –argumenté, con un ligero dolor en el pecho. ―Debes… confiar más en tu manada… Jacob también es tu amigo.

―Pero tú me has animado cuando los demás no se han atrevido. Tú eres mi mejor amiga… ¿Por qué no debería contarte a ti primero mis asuntos de importancia?

―Pues… porque yo no debería tener preferencia ante nadie. No quiero que, si alguna vez te fallo, no tengas nadie en quién confiar.

―Eso suena a despedida.

Iba a protestar, cuando me di cuenta que tenía razón. Me estaba despidiendo de él, anticipándole que iba a fallarle en un momento u otro. Apoyé los labios en su hombro, ya que aún estábamos abrazados.

―¿Te estás despidiendo, Alba? ¿Es eso? ¿Y Jake?

Retiré mis labios de su hombro, y en su lugar, apoyé mi barbilla.

―Seguro que lo superará. Él es fuerte. Como tú.

Él me apartó y me miró a los ojos.

―Tienes pensado dejarle plantado. No vas a casarte con él, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos, dejando así que el dolor se extendiera.

―Yo no quería que esto fuera así. –confesé, abriendo los ojos.

―Y si no quieres, ¿por qué demonios lo haces?

―Debo hacerlo.

―Tú y tu deber. ¿Por eso te has ido durante un mes? ¿Para demostrarnos que podías faltar tarde o temprano?

―No. Claro que no lo he hecho por eso.

―Entonces te vas. Es cierto. Te vas, y lo dejarás todo aquí.

―Embry, yo sólo…

―No. No, Alba, ya estoy harto. Siempre intentas convencerme que lo que tú haces es lo correcto. Siempre me convences de que tus ideas son las mejores accesibles. Pues ahora no quiero oír nada, ¿vale? No quiero oír tu argumento perfecto para excusarte, porque no lo tienes. Irte sin decir nada es lo más irresponsable que podías hacer, y me has decepcionado haciéndolo. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer daño a tanta gente, en la que, por desgracia, me incluyo. Y además, sabes que Nat también se va a ir durante un tiempo. Y me dejas solo justo en este momento. Gracias, Alba. Eres una amiga fantástica. –acabó, apretando la mandíbula y saltando de la ventana para luego irse corriendo.

Miré al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Empecé a llorar, y coloqué una mano encima de mis ojos.

Y lo peor es que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Nunca me tendría que haber entrometido tanto en la historia. Todo es culpa mía. Si hubiera permanecido entre las sombras, entre la gente normal, esto no hubiera pasado. Si el primer día no hubiera ido a casa de Bella, esto no estaría pasando, y mi familia no hubiese corrido tantos peligros.

Mamá y Embry tenían razón en todo. Había sido una egoísta y una mala persona. Había ofrecido una esperanza que yo sabía que no existía, y lo peor es que las personas a las que amo sufrirán por la pérdida de esa esperanza.

Y ahora no tenía salida. No podía presentarme en Volterra con la voluntad de que me asesinaran. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de morir violentamente, tal y como me merecía.

Aunque, era una muerte bastante violenta el no tener a nadie durante el mes que me quedaba de estar aquí. Perder la amistad con todos, y verlos vivir sin mí iba a ser violento, y doloroso. Muy doloroso. Estoy empezando a considerarme masoquista, pero es lo que merezco. Todo el dolor que me está consumiendo me lo merezco más que nadie.

La culpa de todo esto sólo la tengo yo, nadie más. Y era injusto que los demás sufrieran por lo que yo había causado.

Ahora sólo tenía que cortar mi relación con Jacob, con los Cullen y con los Quileute, y esto ya por sí sólo causaría el odio de mi familia.

¡Decidido! Mañana empiezo con el plan de asesinato, o quizás quedara mejor decir el plan de _suicidio_.

De cualquier manera, es una muerte segura: no puedo sobrevivir sin el apoyo de mi familia; i mi familia no me apoyará en cuanto sepan que he abandonado a los demás a su suerte, separándome de ellos violentamente. Sobre todo me odiarán por lo que pueda hacerle a Ness. Si le hago daño a ella, hago daño a todos los que están a su alrededor, es decir, a todos los que quiero olvidar.

Es el plan perfecto.

Los Vulturis deberían probar esto con sus víctimas…

¡Oh, vaya! Me olvidé de ellos… Si todos me rechazan, ellos querrán acogerme…

A no ser que les haga creer que me creo superior a ellos.

―Bueno, ya basta. –oí de repente detrás de mí.

Me asusté, pero no chillé por respeto a mis padres, a los que les costaba coger el sueño.

Me di la vuelta violentamente, de forma que mi pelo acabara estampado contra mi rostro.

―¿Tú? ¿Otra vez? ¿No me puedes dejar en paz? –pregunté, sin saber qué decir, y por lo tanto, sin saber qué le estaba preguntando en realidad.

―No consentiré que te destroces a ti misma. –me dijo él, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

―¿Y por qué no? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? –le pregunté, esta vez siendo consciente de lo que decía.

―¡No seas estúpida! No te salvé para esto, ¿sabes?

―¿Y tú sabes que me da igual para qué me salvaste?

―Ya basta, Alba Christie Parker Whiste.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida. No sabía que me llamaba así. ¿Yo tenía un nombre tan largo?

―No consentiré que te hagas daño así, y que les hagas daño a ellos. Además, te dije que te daba uno o dos meses de tiempo, no dos meses justos.

―¿Y eso quiere decir qué?

―Que te largas mañana. –y se evaporó.

Me quedé de piedra. No podía moverme.

¿Mañana? ¿Pero… cómo quiere que me vaya mañana? ¿Por una puerta mágica?

Pero… ¿Sin despedirme de nadie, siquiera?

Oh, Dios… Esto sí que va a ser la muerte definitiva.

¡Mañana!

―Por cierto.

Di un grito ahogado del susto que me había vuelto a dar Taylor.

―¡Qué! –exclamé, en voz baja.

―En la estación de tren de Seattle, la que está al lado del edificio en el que ibas a trabajar de secretaria. –y volvió a desaparecer.

De nuevo me había vuelto a dejar de piedra.

¡Mañana!

Oh, Dios… Embry, Jake, Bella… Todos. Nadie se enteraría que me voy. No vendrían a despedirse…

Mierda… No puede ser…

―A las seis y media de la mañana.

Di un saltito del susto que me había vuelto a pegar. Maldito Taylor…

¡Mañana! Esto es horrible…

Bueno, al menos para mi familia será bueno: volverán de nuevo a la normalidad, y ya no correrán ningún peligro.

Es un consuelo.

Espera… ¡Ni siquiera mañana! Sólo dentro de unas horas…

Espero que ayer hubieran dormido bien todos, porque me van a matar cuando les despierte a las cinco de la mañana para hacer las maletas…

Esto es horrible. Horrible…

Oh… Se me ha ocurrido algo.

Cogí un papel blanco y un bolígrafo azul, y empecé a escribir:

_Dios… Lo siento. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido. Tengo que irme, ha surgido un problema grave, y siento irme así._

_Embry, ruego que me perdones por todo lo que te he dicho esta noche. Si te hubiera contado desde el principio todo esto, ahora no estarías enfadado conmigo. Todo tiene su explicación, aunque no te quito la razón en los argumentos que me has dado esta noche._

_Jacob, lo siento. Te quiero como a nadie he querido nunca, pero debo irme, es muy importante._

_Bella, por favor, sólo espero poder irme con tu perdón. Quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste una persona especial para mí. Te quiero, eres la mejor amiga que he podido encontrar, aunque últimamente no nos habláramos mucho. Pero ya se sabe… La familia no da mucho tiempo libre._

_Y a todos los demás, espero que me perdonéis por todo lo que os he hecho pasar. He sido una desconsiderada y una egoísta, y ninguno os merecíais esto._

_Os quiero mucho, habéis sido mis pilares en este mundo, y os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí._

_Siempre vuestra, _

_Alba_


	62. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Al llegar a la estación de tren, subimos a un vagón con las maletas y entramos en una cabina. Cerramos la puerta y dejamos las maletas en los estantes de encima de los asientos. Cada uno se puso en una posición para dormir, menos mi madre y yo.

La cortina no dejaba ver el paisaje, o, en este caso, la estación. Así que corrí la cortina, pero me arrepentí enseguida: sólo se veían caras tristes y despedidas. Nadie había venido aquí para despedirnos.

Cerré la cortina automáticamente y me cerré los ojos. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y una lágrima se me escapó.

—¿Ése no es…? –susurró mi madre.

Retiré las manos de mi rostro y la miré, extrañada.

—¿Quién? –pregunté.

—Nada, será mi imaginación. –dijo, resignándose.

Sacó un libro de la maleta y empezó a leer. Yo suspiré mientras bajaba mi mirada hacia el suelo. Cerré los ojos y no quise abrirlos.

Me iba. Y esta vez en serio. Nadie evitaría que me fuera, ya que Taylor iba a asegurarse de eso. No dejaría que me quedase más tiempo, ya había pasado demasiado. Hace dos meses que lo acordamos, y si no era hoy, no era nunca.

Tampoco me creería capaz de elegir, si se me diera la oportunidad. Jacob, Embry, Bella y los demás eran parte de mi vida, y me sería muy difícil sobrevivir sin ellos. Pero sin mi familia… ellos son parte de mí, y no podría sobrevivir sin ellos, sabiendo que los he perdido para siempre. En cambio, Jake y los demás los tendría junto a mí en cuanto leyera los libros. No es lo mismo, lo sé, pero… Algo es algo.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Seamos realistas: Taylor nunca me dejaría elegir. No debo subirme en las ramas. El presente es éste, y no hay más opciones.

—¡Qué demonios! –exclamó mi madre.

Levanté la vista para mirarla. Ella miraba por la ventana, ahora con la cortina abierta.

—¿Qué dices? –pregunté.

—Nada. Es que hay un chico que está recorriendo todas las ventanas, aporreándolas. Supongo que estará buscando a alguien. –dijo, volviéndose a fundir en el libro.

—Ya…

Sinceramente, no tiene remedio, mi madre.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí? –dijo, retirando la vista del libro y mirándome a los ojos.

—Tú…Si pudieras elegir… ¿Qué harías en mi posición?

—¿Yo? –preguntó, señalándose a sí misma.

—Sí, claro. –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pues… Supongo que me quedaría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y nuestra familia? –pregunté, dolida.

Ella rió.

—Cariño, algún día nos dejarás. Tarde o temprano, pero lo harás. Y te olvidarás de que tienes una familia.

—¡Claro que no! –negué, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Ella volvió a reír.

—No te avergüences. Todos lo hemos hecho. ¿Tú ves que les haga mucho caso a mis padres y hermanos?

—Claro que les haces caso. Todas las navidades…

—Cariño, —me interrumpió ella. –lo hago por obligación. No estoy diciendo que no les quiera, pero con una simple llamada, y una visita cada año, tengo más que suficiente. Mi verdadera familia sois vosotros. La que yo he creado.

—Pero tú les tienes a tu disposición. Si yo me quedara, no podría ir a veros cuando me apeteciera. –repliqué yo.

—Cielo, tu futuro está aquí. Está con Jacob. Él es tu marido, el que te dará una vida. A partir de ahora, tú eres la que creas tu futuro. Nosotros ya no podemos darte nada.

—Sería como consideraros muertos. –repliqué yo, enfadada, cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana.

—De acuerdo. –dijo mi madre, molesta. –Imagínate que hubiera dicho que te debías quedar con nosotros. ¿Qué me hubieras replicado entonces?

Retiré la vista de la estación y la centré en los ojos de mi madre.

Sin saber qué decir, la volví a retirar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo mi madre volvía a leer.

El chico que había estado mirando por las ventanas, el que había nombrado mi madre, apareció en nuestra ventana y se amorró a ella.

Crucé mis ojos con los suyos, y vi que sus ojos brillaban, indicando las ganas de llorar.

Entonces, sentí algo caliente correr por mi mejilla. Una lágrima.

El chico me indicó que saliera del tren y me fuera con él.

Yo negué con la cabeza, dejando correr otra lágrima por mi rostro.

El chico volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, y yo volví a negar.

Por fin, Jacob pareció comprender que yo no iba a salir del tren.

La respiración se le aceleró, haciendo que le brillaran más los ojos.

El tren dejó sonar la alarma, y se puso en marcha. Jake no se rindió, y empezó a caminar al ritmo del tren. El vehículo cada vez aceleraba más, y el hombre lobo también aceleraba su ritmo.

Me amorré al cristal, dejando que se empañara y que las lágrimas inundaran mi rostro.

Él corrió más, al igual que el tren. Él se quedaba atrás, y yo no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no podía verle. Desesperada, salí de la cabina hacia el pasillo y empecé a correr. En mi cabeza llena de fantasías, empezó a sonar "A gritos de esperanza", de Alex Ubago. En el pasillo de un vagón a otro, había un cristal. Me paré y miré por él. En ése momento, mi marido apareció corriendo, quedándose atrás con facilidad. El tren había cogido demasiada velocidad. Seguí corriendo, de vagón en vagón, sin detenerme, hasta encontrarme con una pared. Había un cristal a la izquierda. Miré por él.

Vi a Jake pasar. Me apegué al cristal con el rostro húmedo, y vi algo brillante en la mejilla de él. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de la potencia que tenía su voz: se oyó mi nombre gritado con dolor, amor y todos los sentimientos buenos que se puedan imaginar.

—Jake… —susurré su nombre, perdiéndome en él a la vez que su silueta se perdía por efecto de la velocidad del tren.

Me apoyé en la pared y me escurrí hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y con las rodillas levantadas. Apoyé la frente en ellas y dejé salir los sollozos y las lágrimas.

Entonces algo me sorprendió.

El tren parecía reducir su velocidad.

—Señoras y señores, —se oyó desde el altavoz. –les rogamos que nos disculpen. Ha habido una pequeña avería y…

No escuché más.

Eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia una puerta de salida. La encontré. La abrí y salí del tren, viendo, a mi derecha, y a lo lejos, una silueta correr hacia mí.

Empecé a correr, cada vez más rápido, hasta que pude vislumbrar su dulce rostro. Hubo un choque entre nuestros cuerpos, que aprovechamos para abrazarnos: yo por el cuello y él por la cintura.

—Jake, lo siento… —sollozaba yo.

—Shh… Ya pasó. –dijo él, consolándome y besándome el cuello entre mi pelo.

—Te quiero, te juro que te quiero. Más que a mi propia vida… Te amo Jake. –seguía sollozando yo.

Me pareció que él sonreía y se alegraba de escuchar eso.

—Yo también te amo. –me confesó él.

Ésas palabras relajaron mi cuerpo hasta poder agradecer la sensación de calidez que transmitía su cuerpo. Nos retiramos, y yo dejé que mi mirada se centrara en el suelo, avergonzada de mirarle a los ojos que nunca podría volver a ver.

Pero él me cogió de la barbilla y unió sus labios con los míos. Me cogió de la cintura para aproximarme más a él, y yo, sin opción de movimiento, quedé plasmada ante él, con las manos en su pecho. Jake puso la mano libre en mi mejilla.

Cuando nos retiramos, fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos, los cuales me volvieron a enamorar.

Con miedo a que se evaporara, coloqué con cuidado mi mano en su mejilla. Le acaricié y le besé en la comisura de la boca. Cuando retiré mi rostro del suyo, él no tenía movimiento en el rostro.

Fruncí el ceño.

El tacto seguía siendo el mismo, pero él no respiraba.

—¡Jake! ¡Jacob, despierta! ¡Jake! –grité, desesperada. –Oh, es un sueño… Todo es un sueño. Estoy dormida en el tren, Jake no ha venido a buscarme… Espera, ¿desde cuándo pienso en voz alta?

—No estás soñando. –se oyó una voz detrás de mí.

Ay, madre… ¿Ahora qué?

Me di la vuelta para ver el rostro de la voz que había hablado, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Taylor? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué le has hecho a Jacob? –le cuestioné.

Él había salido del tren y se dirigía hacia mí.

—Guau, esta vez no me has confundido. Felicidades. –dijo, con un rostro jubiloso. –Tranquila, Jacob está bien. Sólo que petrificado.

—¿Petrificado? ¿Le has hecho ver un basilisco o algo por el estilo?

Mientras decía esto, Taylor ya se había estacionado justo enfrente de mí.

—Será verdad lo que dicen: nunca pierdes tu sentido del humor.

Eso lo dice Edward…

—¿Y por qué demonios le has petrificado, si se puede saber? No me dejas ni despedirme de él. –me quejé, molesta.

—Bueno, bueno… Encima que venía a ofrecerte algo… —dijo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Eh! –exclamé, al escuchar la palabra "ofrecerte", y agarrándolo del brazo. —¿Ofrecerme algo?

Él sonrió pícaramente, dándose la vuelta de nuevo y aproximándose a mí.

Mi respiración se agitó, y solté su brazo lentamente mientras intentaba calmarme.

—¿Quieres volver? –me preguntó él, siendo directo.

—Oh, hum… Pues… Quiero estar con mi fam…

—No, no. –me interrumpió él. –He preguntado si quieres volver, no con quién quieres quedarte. –señaló él, repitiendo su anterior pregunta y alzando el dedo índice.

—Oh, ya… Pues irme, lo que se dice irme, no. Quiero quedarme. ¿Pero para qué me preguntas esto? Si lo que yo quiero no te importa.

—Oye, un poco de respeto. –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, vale. Perdona. –me disculpé.

—Verás… Yo, podría crear una puerta.

—Ah, me alegro. Serás un buen carpintero.

Él me miró mal, con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué? –incité ante esa mirada.

—Haré que no he oído nada. Bueno… Ésa puerta se crea sólo con un objetivo: conectar dos mundos.

Mi respiración se detuvo, y mi boca se entreabrió.

—Ag –no pudo salirme de la boca un sonido más interesante… Viva la ironía. –Estás… Quieres decir… ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes conectar la realidad con el loco mundo de mi imaginación?

Él torció la sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! –grité, lanzándome a sus brazos.

Él me recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa oculta en mi pelo.

—Entonces… puedo… vivir a-aquí y-y-e ir a ver a mi familia cu-cuando yo quiera y-y-y…

—Sí, sí, sí. –afirmó, mientras nos separábamos.

Le miré con una sonrisa en la cara, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad extrema.

—Pero… ¿por qué? –pregunté, dejando que mi felicidad se evaporara un poco.

Su rostro feliz desapareció suavemente, dejando paso a un rostro lleno de seriedad y carente de expresión. Bajó la cabeza abriendo la boca, y la alzó cerrando la boca.

—Yo… —profirió un chasquido con la boca, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. –No puedo dejar que sufra tanta gente. Y no, —esto lo añadió al ver que yo iba a protestar. –no es tan poca la gente que va a sufrir por tu marcha. Por ejemplo, por decirte algo: Jake, Bella, Embry, Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie, Sam, Eleazar, Benjamin, Mike Newton, Jasper, Emily… ¿Quieres oír más?

—No, gracias. –contesté, molesta por todos ésos nombres.

—¡Oh, oh! Me olvido de los Vulturis…

—¡Ya basta! –grité, harta de la situación.

Él resumió sus labios en una fina línea.

—Me marcho. Fabricaré la puerta. –dijo, dándose la vuelta.

—Gracias. –dije, a la carrera, antes de verle desaparecer.

Volví a mi posición inicial, es decir, en los brazos de Jacob. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sentí una mano en mi barbilla, que me hizo levantar el rostro para mirar ésos ojos marrones.

Jake me sonrió, me besó el pómulo y me abrazó. Yo recorrí su espalda con los dedos suavemente y me separé de él con esfuerzo.

Taylor no me había dicho si debía quedarme o si debía irme.

Qué remedio… Tendré que hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Jake… Debo irme. Pero en poco tiempo volveré, te lo prometo. Viviré contigo, estaremos juntos, pero debo irme por unos meses. Sólo un tiempo.

Él suspiró y se rindió, al escuchar "un tiempo", y no un "para siempre".

—Está bien. Por desgracia, estaré muy ocupado como para darme cuenta que te has ido.

Yo le sonreí, me fui hacia el tren y le dije adiós desde la puerta del vehículo mientras se ponía en marcha.

Tranquila, volví con mi familia.

Tardé un rato en llegar a la cabina, y cuando abrí la puerta, todos estaban en la misma postura que cuando yo había salido corriendo a por Jacob. Sorprendida, cerré la puerta suavemente y me senté en mi sitio. Subí las piernas al blando asiento y las rodeé con mis brazos, girando mi cuerpo de manera que quedara paralelo al asiento. Apoyé la cabeza y la espalda en la pared, cuando vi algo blanco salir de entre el asiento. Fruncí el ceño y alargué el brazo para cogerlo. Era un sobre. Con cuidado, le di la vuelta para ver el destinatario de esa carta: Alba Christie Parker Whiste. Le volví a dar la vuelta al sobre, sorprendida de que pusiera mi nombre en el reverso. Levanté la lengüeta y saqué el blanco papel, en el que se veía un texto escrito a mano.


	63. Aviso!

Bueno, chicas, las que seguís la historia aquí, os lo agradezco muchísimo, me hacéis muy feliz. Pero ya no subo nada en esta web, y hay una segunda parte… Jajaja

Os dejo el link de mi perfil, donde podéis encontrar "A través de la imaginación", "Sólo un sueño" (segunda parte de "A través de la imaginación"), que las dos forman la saga de "Finding me"; algunos one-shots y songfics, y una nueva novela de piratas, de la cual sólo he subido la introducción (aún estoy trabajando en ella, sólo he escrito el capítulo uno vv')

/perfil/34703

Y bueno, gracias a todas por seguirme! Muchísimos besossss :)


End file.
